- My Lovely Teacher -
by MisterChu
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang siswi SMA yang hobinya adalah terlambat ke sekolah. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang guru baru dan muda di sebuah SMA. Akankah Cho Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan kebiasaan Lee Sungmin ? atau malah jatuh cinta padanya ? Kyuhyun-Sungmin/GS/Romance
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Teacher

- Part 1 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakaklaki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja): 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

KRIIIIINNNGGG…

KRIIIIINNNGGG…

Suara alarmku berbunyi..

"Bangun sayang.. nanti kamu telat ke sekolah.. liat tuh udah jam berapa ? ntar dihukum lagi lho.." teriak umma ku yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku.

Aku hanya menggeliat dan menyahut "sebentar lagi umma.. 5 menit lagi..". Lalu ummaku beranjak ke kamarku yg ada di lantai atas sambil membawa segayung air *segayung(?)*.

"Mau bangun atau umma siram pake air ini ?" ancam umma ku.

Lalu aku membuka setengah mataku dan benar saja.. umma ku sedang di depanku sambil membawa segayung air dan ingin menyiramku. Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat umma. Lalu aku bangun secepatnya sambil mengucek2 mataku.

"iya umma.. aku bangun.. emangnya ini jam berapa sih ? umma bawel bgt.."ujarku.

"Ya ! anak ini.. kalo dibangunin susah bgt.. untung aja umma ga sirambeneran.. malah bilang umma mu bawel lagi.. kalo ga kayak gini, kamu ga bakal bangun.. ini udah jam 7 kurang 15.. cepat mandi ! setelah itu umma tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan.."ujar umma.

"Omo ! jam 7 kurang 15 ? bisa2 telat lagi nih..".

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepatnya.

Ga sampe 10 menit, aku sudah rapi dan sarapan bersama appa, umma dan oppaku.

"Kebiasaan kamu Minnie.. aku ada meeting nih. Cepet makannya !" ujaroppaku.

"Oppa bawel bgt sih.. iya iya maap.. besok2 ga lagi deh.." jawabku.

"Appa, Umma.. Minnie berangkat dulu yah..". ujarku sambil mengunyah roti dimulutku. Aku lalu mencium kedua pipi kedua orang tuaku itu.

"Hati2 sayang ! Siwon, hati2 bawa mobilnya.." ucap appa dan umma ku.

rumah

*Author POV*

"Yeobo, apakah kamu harus seperti itu setiap hari ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Apa maksudmu yeobo ?" tanya Heechul.

"Itu.. membangunkan Minnie seperti itu ? dengan membawa segayung air ? "jelas Hangeng.

"Oh.. itu.. aku sengaja biar dia bangun yeobo.. habis kalo ga gitu, dia gabakal bangun.. tapi aku kan ga bener2 nyiram dia.. Cuma buat gertak aja.. masaaku tega dgn anak sendiri.." jelas Heechul.

"Oh.. aku kira kamu benar2 menyiramnya.. kalo begitu, bagaimana kalo aku bawakan satu ember air setiap hari ?" tanya Hangeng.

"MWO ?!" teriak Heechul.

*Author POV end*

sekolah

*Sungmin POV*

"Aku telat nih gara2 kamu.. ya udah, ntar kalo dah pulang, sms aja.. " ucap SiwonOppa.

"Ne.. mian oppa.." jawabku.

"Gwenchana.." jawab Siwon Oppa sambil mengacak2 rambutku dan langsung berlari ke mobil menuju kantornya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Aku berlari menuju kelasku takut pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Sesampainya di kelas..

Ternyata benar. Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Mati aku !

Tok tok tok.. aku mengetuk pintu kelas..

"Maaf sonsaengnim.. saya terlambat.." ucapku tanpa menatap mata songsaengnim itu.

"Ya ! Kenapa kamu bisa terlambat ? kamu tau ini sudah jam berapa hah ?" tanya sonsaengnim dengan nada sedikitmembentak.

Suaranya bukan seperti Nickhun sonsaengnim(?) *maklum, aku ngefans samasalah satu member 2PM ini*..

#abaikan

Kuberanikan diri melihatnya..

Tampan.

Satu kata yg menggambarkannya ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Ya sudah.. kau duduk di tempatmu.." kata seongsaenim itu sambil menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku duduk disamping sahabatku.

"Hyukkie, siapa sih dia ? rese bgt sonsaengnim itu.." tanyaku padasahabatku.

"Dia seongsaenim baru.. namanya siapa yah ? aduh.. aku lupa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ya ! Hyukkie Pabo ! bagaimana kau bisa lupa ? " ujarku sambil sedikit berteriak sehingga terdengar oleh seluruh kelas termasuk seongsaenim itu.

"Ya ! Kau yg terlambat tadi ! kenapa berteriak seperti itu ? sudah terlambat, malah bikin keributan.. apa kau mau saya hukum ?" teriak seongsaenim itu kearahku.

"Mianheyo sonsaengnim.." jawabku sambil menunduk.

Siapa sih dia ? sonsaengnim yg baru ? belagu bgt.. mana pelajaran matematika lagi. Aku tidak suka pelajaran itu.

Makin menyebalkan saja. Tapi kemana Nickhun seongsaenim ? sampai2 harus digantikan dengan sonsaengnim yg menyebalkan itu.

*Sungmin POV end*

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah.. kita ketemu lagi minggu depan.." ucap sonsaengnim itu.

"Ne sonsaengnim.." jawab murid2.

kantin

"Itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim Minnie.. dia guru matematika baru kita karena Nickhun sonsaengnim sedang melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika, jadi dia yg menggantikan Nickhun sonsaengnim sampe kita lulus.." kata Yesung.

"Oh.. gitu yah ? kok dia nyebelin bgt sih ?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyantapmakanan yg sudah dia pesan.

"Tadi dia bilang, dia itu paling tidak suka dgn murid yg suka terlambat..krn akan mengganggu pelajaran katanya.." jelas Yesung.

"Kan selama ini kamu sering telat Minnie.. bisa2 kamu kena omelnya saat pelajaran matematika.. Tapi kalo dilihat2, dia tampan juga.. masih muda juga..tadi sih dia bilang umurnya baru 20 tahun.. Cuma beda 3 tahun ma kita.. " ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya ! Hyukkie ! kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ? jangan2 kau naksir sonsaengnim baru itu yah ?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Ah.. kau Hyukkie.. masih gantengan juga aku dari pada sonsaengnim itu.. "ucap Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"MWO ?!" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan dan langsung mendaratkan kepalan tangan mereka di kepala Yesung (dibaca : jitak).

"AWWW.. kalian ini kenapa sih ? kan aku memang tampan.. banyak anak2 yeojadi sekolah ini, yg menyatakan cintanya padaku dan mereka bilang aku tampan..seharusnya kalian bangga jadi sahabatku.." jawab Yesung yg masih memegangkepalanya.

"Iya2.. haha.. tapi ga perlu narsis juga kaleee.." jawab Sungmin dan Eunhyukbersamaan.

*Sungmin POV*

Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lee Sungmin, tapi teman2 dan keluargaku biasa memanggilku Minnie. Aku berumur 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di SMA Shining Star kelas 3. Oya, tadi pagi yg membangunkanku adalah umma ku, Heechul umma.. dia adalah Umma yg sangat baik walopun terkadang kejam.. hehe.. *tau kanmaksudnya ?* dan Appa ku.. Hangeng Appa.. dia adalah Appa yg baik.. aku sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuaku itu..

Dan.. aku punya kakak laki2.. Siwon Oppa.. tapi aku biasa memanggilnya dengan Kak Siwon atau WonPa atau Simba atau Giant atau Horse.. biarpun kadang2 dia bawel, tapi aku sayang padanya dan begitu juga dia.. dia sangat menyayangiku..dan juga Oppa ku itu adalah Oppa yg yg paling tampan sedunia.. *haha.. MinnieLebay*.. aku juga punya 2 sahabat yg selalu menemaniku.. Yesung dan Eunhyuk,tapi aku biasa memanggil mereka dengan nama Sungie dan Hyukkie.

Kita bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Dan hari ini adalah hari yg paling menyebalkan untukku.. baru kali ini aku ketemu dgn sonsaengnim yg belagunya minta ampun.. baru juga telat beberapa menit, tapi dia sudah semarah itu.. tapidia tampan sekali.. sampai2 anak2 yeoja di kelasku bahkan yeoja satu sekolah suka padanya, padahal kan dia menyebalkan..

*Sungmin POV end*

Ttteeeetttt... tttteeeeettt...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pulang..

kelas

Anak2 berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sungmin mengirim sms untuk Siwon dan meminta menjemputnya di sekolah.

parkiran

Ternyata Siwon sudah berada di samping mobil sambil memainkan kunci mobil.

"Yuk oppa.. " ajak Sungmin.

Siwon segera melajukan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah..

* Sungmin POV*

"umma.. kami pulang.." teriakku dan WonPa berbarengan.

"Eh, anak2 umma udah pd pulang.. kalian ganti baju dulu sana, abis itu umma tunggu untuk makan siang yah.." ucap umma sambil memelukku dan WonPa.

15 menit kemudian..

ruang makan

"Bagaimana sekolah dan kerjaannya ?" tanya umma kpd aku dan WonPa.

"Aku baik2 aja kok ma.. seperti biasa.. ga tau deh kalo Minnie.. soalnya pas dari tadi di mobil, dia cemberut terus.. " kata WonPa.

"Kamu kenapa sayang ? " tanya Umma.

"Tadi tuh ada kejadian yg nyebelin deh Umma.. tadi tuh ada sonsaengnim baru gitu di kelasku.. tapi belagu bgt umma.. baru aja aku telat beberapa menit, tapi dia sudah murka seperti tadi.. nyebelin bgt kan umma ? " kataku dengan mulut penuh dengan makananku.

Umma dan WonPa hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ku yg seperti anak kecil.

"Kok kalian ketawa ? Minnie kan lagi cerita.." ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Cerita sih cerita.. tapi abisin dulu kali makanan yg ada di mulut kamu.. "ucap WonPa sambil memencet hidungku.

"Hehehe.." jawabku sambil senyum gaje.

"Aigoo.. imut bgt anak umma.." ucap umma sambil mecubit pipiku.

* Sungmin POV end*

Malam harinya..

*Author POV*

"Appa pulang.." teriak Hangeng.

"Kau sudah pulang yeobo.. gimana pekerjaanmu ?" ucap Heechul sambil membawatas kerja Hangeng.

"Baik2 saja.. seperti biasa.. " ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas dan membuat muka istrinya semerah buah tomat.

"Kau ini.. genit sekali.. nanti kalo anak2 liat gimana ?" ucap Heechul.

"Ah.. kau ini.. masih malu2 saja.. " ucap Hangeng.

"Anak2 mana ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Mereka sedang ada di kamarnya.. mungkin sudah tidur.. ayo, makan dulu.."ujar Heechul.

kamar Sungmin

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Dia membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi ketika dia bertemu sonsaengnim barunya.

"Tampan sekali.. keliatannya dia masih muda.. dia udah nikah belom yah ? aisshh.. kenapa aku ngebayangin dia terus yah ? " Sungmin berbisik sambil melihat langit2 kamarnya.

"Minnie ! kenapa sih lo mikirin dia ? jangan bilang lo suka ma dia..dia kan belagu bgt.. sok galak lagi.. huh.." Sungmin berbicara dengan dirinyasendiri sambil mengacak2 rambutnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

Sementara itu..

rumah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di kamarnya.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia mengajar dan baru 3 hari yg lalu dia pindah ke rumah barunya yg berada dikomplek ini. Kyuhyun adalah guru muda yg baru lulus dan menjadi lulusan termuda di kampusnya. Dia anak yg pintar dan cerdas di kampusnya dulu. Dia sangat disiplin dan keras kepala. Orang tuanya sudah menerapkan kedisiplinan sejak ia masih kecil, terutama ayahnya. Karena itu untuk kebaikannya dia sendiri, dia tumbuh jadi anak yg mandiri. Dia tidak mau dibilang anak manja, makanya dia mencari uang dengan caranya sendiri sebagai guru di sebuah SMA, agar takmerepotkan orang tuanya. Padahal, keluarga Kyuhyun adalah keluarga yg sangat berkecukupan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang murid yg datang terlambat.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat berkas2 muridnya yg berisi biodata murid2nya.

"Ketemu !" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. jadi namanya Lee Sungmin.. Mwo ?! rumahnya di komplek ini ? hanya beda 5 blok dari sini.. "ucap Kyuhyun yg berbicara dgn dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian..

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. " suara ketukan pintu kamar Kyu.

"Sayang.. " suara seseorang memanggilnya dgn lembut.

*Author POV end*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Teacher

Part 2 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 22 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Ketika aku sedang asik berbicara dgn diriku sendiri *oppa.. jangan gila donk..*, tiba2 ada suara seseorang yg memanggilku.

"Sayang.. " suara seseorang memanggilku dgn lembut.

Aku langsung membereskan berkas2 ku tadi.

"Oh.. masuk aja umma.. pintunya ga aku kunci.. " jawab ku.

" nih umma bawain teh buat kamu.. Kamu lagi apa sayang ? umma ganggu yah ? " tanya ummaku.

"gomawo umma.. ah, umma ga ganggu aku kok.. ada apa umma ? " tanyaku.

"gapapa.. umma cuma pengen tau aja gimana hari pertama anak umma mengajar ? kamu seneng ? gimana anak2nya ? ada yg bandel ga ? trus gimana disini ? kamu betah ? kan kita baru pindah.." tanya umma ku bertubi2.

"Ya ! umma.. kalo nanya satu2 donk.. jangan rombongan kayak gitu.. " jawabku.

"Iya.. iya.. umma kan cuma pengen tau.. coba ceritain sama umma.." pinta ummaku.

"Biasa aja sih umma.. baik2 aja.. semuanya baik.. mungkin mereka belum terbiasa dgn sikapku yg disiplin.. tapi nanti aku akan membuat mereka terbiasa denganku.. hehe.. aku juga seneng tinggal disini.. " ujarku sambil meminum teh yg dibawakan umma.

"Kamu jangan terlalu galak sama anak2 itu.. kesian kan.. jangan seperti appa mu.. " ujar umma ku.

"Ya ngga lah umma.. kan aku tau batasan aku.. lagian aku malah berterima kasih sama umma dan appa yg sudah membesarkan aku selama ini dgn kedisiplinan yg kalian terapkan padaku.." ujarku sambil menggenggam tangan umma ku.

"umma sangat bangga padamu nak.." jawab umma ku dgn mata berkaca2.

"Appa juga sangat bangga padamu Kyuhyun.." ucap appa ku yg tiba2 ada di depan pintu kamarku.

"sejak kapan appa disitu ? " tanyaku.

"sejak tadi.. kalian aja yg asik ngobrol tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan appa.. kan appa juga pengen ikutan.. hehe.. " ucap appa ku.

"haha.. sini appa.. " ucapku sambil mengajak appa duduk di sebelahku.

"Kalian adalah orang yg sangat kusayangi.. Teuki umma.. Kangin appa.." ucapku dalam hati.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

Keesokan harinya..

KRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

KRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Suara alarm berbunyi..

*Author POV*

"Minnie bangun.. udah jam berapa ini ? kebiasaan bgt deh nih anak.. susah bgt dibanguninnya.. mau umma siram lagi ? " teriak Heechul sambil membawa segayung air.

Seperti biasanya, kegiatan Heechul di pagi hari adalah membangunkan anak2nya. Kalau Siwon, dia ga usah dibangunin, juga dia udah bangun sendiri. Tapi Sungmin ?

Tiba2..

"Yeobo.. ini kalo kurang.. " ujar Hangeng sambil membawaa seember air di tangannya.

Sungmin yg tadinya setengah sadar, akhirnya sadar ketika Hangeng membawa seember air ke kamarnya.

Sungmin SHOCK melihat appanya seperti itu.

"Everyday I shock, every night I shock.. " Sungmin bernyanyi ala Beast (hehe).

#RALAT

"Ya ! appa.. kenapa appa jadi ikut2an umma buat nyiram aku ? ga tanggung2 lagi.. seember pula.. " ucap Sungmin.

"Haduh.. yeobo.. kau tak perlu repot2 membawa ini.. aku bisa mengatasi ini.." ucap Heechul kepada suami tercintanya itu.

"abis.. Minnie susah bgt dibangunninnya.. jadi appa bantu umma deh.. kan kesian umma mu.. tapi berhasil kan ? kamu jadi bangun akhirnya.. haha.." ucap Hangeng dgn senyum kemenangannya.

"Ah.. appa rese'.. iya, Minnie bangun.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mandi dan ikut sarapan bersama Hangeng, Heechul dan Siwon. Gara2 Sungmin susah di bangunin, alhasil dia terlambat lagi, begitupun dengan Siwon yg sudah ada janji dgn kliennya.

*Author POV end*

Sesampainya di sekolah..

* Sungmin POV*

depan sekolah

"ntar sms klo dah pulang.. " ucap WonPa sambil melaju cepat dengan mobilnya ke kantornya.

"Oke ! " ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Shit ! pelajaran pertama hari ini kan Matematika.. Mati aku ! pasti sonsaengnim baru itu nanti bakal marah2 lagi.. hufft.." ucap ku sambil berlari menuju kelasku.

kelas

"Permisi sonsaengnim.. maaf saya terlambat lagi.. " ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Ya ! kau lagi ! kau tau kan kalau saya tidak suka ada murid yg terlambat pada jam pelajaran saya ? " bentak sonsaengnim itu.

"Mianheyo sonsaengnim.. saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. " ucapku sambil menunduk.

Sonsaengnim itu seperti berfikir.

"Kau harus dihukum Lee Sungmin.. nanti selesai pulang sekolah, kau ke ruangan saya.. sekarang, kau bisa duduk di tempatmu dan jangan ribut.. " ucap seongsaenim itu.

"gamsahamnida sonsaengnim.." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kursiku.

"Kamu kemana aja sih ? telat terus.. " ucap Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie ku sayang.. bisa diem ga ? nanti aja deh ceritanya.. lagi kesel nih.. " ucapku.

Bel istirahat...

kantin

"Minnie.. kamu kenapa sih hobi bgt sama yg namanya telat ? " ucap Hyukkie sambil memakan makanannya.

"Yee.. sapa juga yg mau telat.. cuma aku susah bangun pagi.. jadi gini deh akibatnya.. hufft.." ucapku.

"udah2.. makan dulu.. ga enak kalo udah dingin.. " ucap Yesung sambil membawa makanan pesanannya dan pesananku.

"Kira2 sonsaengnim itu ingin memberimu hukuman apa ya Minnie ?" tanya Yesung.

"Molla.." jawabku datar.

Ketika sedang asyik makan, tiba - tiba..

Ada seorang yeoja yg menghampiri kami dan..

"Oppa.. aku sudah lama menyukaimu..kau lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat.. perkenalkan namaku Han Yoori.. aku kelas 2, adik kelasmu.. aku sering memperhatikanmu.. dari kau masuk kelas, istirahat, kau ikut vocal group, tanggal lahirmu, makanan kesukaanmu, apa yg kau suka dan kau tidak suka, sampai kau suka sekali ke perpustakaan aku juga mengetahuinya.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" ujar seorang yeoja sambil membawa setangkai bunga dan sebungkus coklat.

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." aku, Hyukkie dan Yesung langsung terbatuk ketika mendengar ucapan Yoori barusan.

Yoori menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung.

Aku dan Hyukkie hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu dan kami melanjutkan makan kami sambil menontonnya.

"seru yah Hyuk.." ujarku pada Hyukkie.

"Iyah.. sinetron aja kalah.." jawab Hyukkie.

Back to Yesung..

"Mwo ?! kau to the point sekali.. kau mengagetkanku dan sahabat2ku.. mungkin kau juga mengagetkan seluruh kantin.." ucap Yesung yg melihat penghuni kantin yg sedang memandang ke arah Yesung dkk.

"Jadi jawabannya ? Yesung oppa.. aku benar2 menyukaimu.. jadikanlah aku pacarmu.. terimalah.. " ucap Yoori sambil menyodorkan bunga dan coklat tersebut.

"Mianhe.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi pacarku.. jeongmal mianhe.." ucap Yesung sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kok.. walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu.. tapi terima kasih selama ini sudah memperhatikanku.. tapi perasaanmu itu bukan cinta, tapi hanya rasa kagum.. " jawab Yesung lagi.

"Kau.. kenapa kau menolakku ? apa kau sudah punya pacar ? " tanya Yoori dengan mata berkaca2.

"Aniyo.. tapi kita kan belum kenal.. jadi maaf.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu..aku benar2 minta maaf.. kita berteman saja yah.. gimana ?" ucap Yesung dengan sopan.

Tapi tiba2 Yoori menangis.. dia berlari meninggalkan kantin.. meninggalkan penghuni kantin yg masih bengong dengan kejadian tadi.. lalu ia membuang bunga dan coklat yg dia bawa..

"Hah.. ada2 saja.. padahal aku sudah berniat baik.." ucap Yesung sambil melanjutkan makannya yg tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kau ini.. kenapa ga diterima aja sih ? kan kesian dia.. kalo ga salah ini udah yg ke berapa Hyuk ?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"kalo ga salah.. dia yeoja yg ke 17 dalam minggu ini.." ucap Hyukkie sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Aigoo.. kau hebat Sungie ! dia adalah yeoja yg ke 17 yg kau tolak minggu ini.. " ucapku.

"Ah.. kalian ini.. kalian menghitungnya ?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne.." jawab aku dan Hyukkie bersamaan.

"Hahahaha (ketawa ala Bonamana).. kalian rajin bgt sih.. aku aja ga pernah ngitungin.. " ujar Yesung.

Sahabatku yg bernama Yesung ini sering sekali menerima pernyataan cinta dari anak2 yeoja di sekolahku. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah tidak heran, karena dari SMP dulu Yesung pun begitu. Banyak anak2 yeoja yg menyukainya, tapi dia selalu menolaknya. Aku juga tidak tahu betul kenapa. Aku akui, dia anak yg tampan, cerdas, dan dewasa. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tadi dan kami selalu menghitungnya.. hehe.. *kurang kerjaan*

"Lagian kamu kenapa sih ? selalu nolak2 yeoja yg nembak kamu ? kamu ga kesian sama mereka ?" tanya Hyukkie pada Yesung .

Yesung terdiam.. lalu..

"Aku menunggu seseorang.. yah, meskipun ga pasti.. tapi aku yakin kalo dia juga menungguku sampai waktu mentakdirkan aku dan dia untuk bersama.." ucap Yesung.

"Memang kau menunggu siapa sih ? kok kita ga tau ? kamu main rahasia2an yah sama kita ?" ucapku dan Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nanti juga kalian akan tau.." ucap Yesung.

"kan sayang tadi coklatnya.. dibuang gitu aja.. sepertinya enak.. ambil aja yuk dari tempat sampah.." ucapku.

#PLETAKK

Dua pukulan sekaligus mendarat di kepalaku.

"AWW ! sakit tau ! nanti klo aku ga lucu dan imut lagi gimana ? masa' jadi bonyok2 begini.." ucapku pasang tampang polos.

"Ya ! Minnie ! orang lagi serius, kamu malah mikirin coklat tadi.. ambil sana dari tempat sampah.. atau kau harus siap2 menerima pukulan dari kami.." ujar Yesung dan Hyuk bersama sambil bersiap2 mendaratkan pukulan di kepalaku lagi.

Sementara aku ? aku menghindar dari mereka dan berlari sekencang2nya.

* Sungmin POV end*

Tanpa mereka sadari.. ada sepasang mata yg sedang melihat keakraban mereka..

*Kyu POV*

"Mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali.. dasar anak2 *ribet deh bahasanya*.." ujar Kyu dengan senyum evil nya.

"Hmm.. bapak sedang lihat apa ? sepertinya asik sekali sampai2 tersenyum sendiri.. " ujar Pak Shindong.

Pak Shindong adalah guru olahraga di sekolah ini.

"Hmm.. ani.. saya tidak liat apa2 kok pak.." ucapku se'kena'nya.

Pak Shindong melihat jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Bapak sedang melihat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung ?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. tadi saya tidak sengaja melihatnya pak.." jawabku.

"Kenapa ? bapak merasa terganggu yah ? mereka berisik yah ? kalo begitu, akan saya suruh mereka diam.." ucap Pak Shindong.

Pak Shindong ingin berteriak memanggil mereka, tapi aku langsung menahannya..

"Tidak usah pak.. namanya juga anak2.." ucapku sambil menahan teriakkannya.

"Oh.. begitu.. baiklah.." ucap Pak Shindong.

"Mereka memang suka begitu.. mereka bertiga tak pernah terpisahkan.. mereka seperti tiga serangkai.. sejak dulu mereka sudah bersahabat.. itulah yg saya lihat setiap hari dan bertanya2 dengan murid lainnya tentang mereka.. mereka termasuk anak2 populer.. Yesung adalah termasuk anak yg pintar dan tampan.. dia banyak digilai oleh anak2 yeoja disini.. Eunhyuk, dia adalah anak yg cantik dan pandai sekali menari.. dia suka memenangkan kontes menari antar kelurahan(?).. eh, maksudnya antar sekolah.. dan membawa sekolah ini menjadi juara pertama.. dan Sungmin, apa ya kelebihannya ?" ucap Pak Shindong menggantungkan kalimatnya.. padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarnya..

"Yg saya tau Sungmin itu suka sekali terlambat.. dan lemah dalam pelajaran hitung2an.." ucap Pak Shindong lagi.

Sudah kuduga, dia tidak punya kelebihan..

"Tapi kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya patut diacungi jempol.. dan dia juga mempunyai suara yg indah.. kau harus mendengar dia bernyanyi.. dan dia ber-Aegyo tingkat tinggi.." jelas Pak Shindong.

"Ternyata dia.. punya kelebihan juga.. mwo ? Aegyo tingkat tinggi ?! *ga usah kaget oppa*" ucapku dalam hati.

"Oh.. terima kasih pak atas informasinya.. saya jadi lebih mengenal mereka.." ucapku kepada Pak Shindong.

"Bapak harus mendekatkan diri pada murid2 bapak.. usia bapak dan murid2 kan tidak berbeda jauh.. berbeda dengan saya yg sudah tua ini.. haha.." ujar Pak Shindong.

"Ya sudah.. saya mengajar dulu yah.." ucap Pak Shindong sambil menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Ternyata begitu.. tiga serangkai.. "ucapku dalam hati.

*Kyu POV end*


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Teacher

Part 3 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

*Author POV*

Ttteeeetttt... tttteeeeettt...

Bel pulang berbunyi..

Anak2 berhamburan keluar kelas dengan gembira..

Berbeda dgn Sungmin.. dia harus menemui Kyuhyun.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengirim sms terlebih dahulu kepada Siwon dan mengatakan kalo dia akan terlambat pulang.

"Minnie.. kita temenin yah.. " ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Kalian baik bgt.. kira2 dia mau ngasih aku hukuman apa yah ?" tanya Sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tenang aja Minnie.. semua bakal baik2 aja kok.." ucap Yesung sambil menenangkan Sungmin.

Yesung memang sangat bisa menenangkan Sungmin dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Iya.. semua pasti baik2 aja.. ya udah, kita tunggu disini.. kamu masuk gih.." ujar Eunhyuk saat sudah sampai di ruang guru.

"Minnie.. Hwaiting !" ucap Eunhyuk memberi semangat dan Yesung hanya tersenyum.

ruang guru

* Sungmin POV*

"Permisi Kyu sonsaengnim.. " ucapku.

"Oh.. kau.. silahkan duduk.." ucap Kyu sonsaengnim.

"Ada apa sonsaengnim memanggil saya kesini ? " ucapku takut.

"Kau akan kuberi hukuman Lee Sungmin.." ucapnya.

"Mwo ?! hukuman ? kan saya baru dua kali telatnya, masa' udah dihukum aja.." ujarku protes.

"Saya tidak suka dengan anak yg suka terlambat.. mau berapa kali pun, saya tetap tidak suka.. karena itu akan mengganggu pelajaran saya.. kau tau itu ?" ujarnya.

"Ne.." jawabku datar.

"Mulai besok saya akan memulai hukumanmu.. " ucap Kyu sonsaengnim.

"Hukuman apa sonsaengnim ?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja besok.. saya akan membuatmu tidak terlambat lagi.." jawabnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh pulang.." ucapnya.

"Gamsahamnida.." ucapku sambil meninggalkan ruangan guru.

"Kira2 dia mau apa yah ?" ucapku dalam hati.

"Gimana Minnie ? kamu diapain ? hukumannya berat yah ? kok muka kamu jadi makin kusut ?" tanya Hyuk diikuti Sungie dengan anggukannya.

"Aku juga ga tau.. katanya dia bakal memulai hukumannya besok.. tapi aku juga belum tau hukumannya apa.." ucapku.

"Ya udah.. mending kita pulang aja yuk.." ajak Sungie.

"Yuk.." ucapku dan Hyuk berbarengan.

perjalanan

"Minnie, nanti aku main ke rumahmu yah.. dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang.. aku males sendirian.. boleh kan ?" ucap Hyuk.

"Baiklah.. tapi kamu jangan ngecengin oppa ku yah !" jawabku.

"Hehe.. iya deh iya.." jawab Hyukkie sambil nyengir gaje.

Sahabatku yg bernama Eunhyuk ini adalah anak yeoja yg cantik dan manis. Aku biasa memanggilnya Hyukkie. Dia jago bgt nge – dance, dia juga pintar tapi kadang2 dia lemot.. *kayak lo ngga lemot aja Minnie*

#PLAKK

Dilempar Elpiji sama Minnie..

#lanjut

Dia juga dewasa, tapi kadang2 kayak anak kecil.. dia juga anak tomboy, sama sepertiku.. tapi, itu dulu.. sekarang dia feminim sekali.. tapi Hyukkie ga bisa liat namja ganteng sedikit, pasti pengen di gebet.. kayak sekarang, dia lagi suka sama oppa ku. Hyukkie bisa genit bgt kalo ketemu Siwon Oppa. Aku jadi males kalo dia udah genit sama namja.

"Ya udah.. sampai ketemu besok yah.." ucap Sungie dan memisahkan diri dari aku dan Hyukkie.

"Dah.." ucapku dan Hyukkie bersama.

"Ya udah Minnie.. aku pulang dulu yah.. ganti baju dulu.." ucap Hyukkie.

"Oke.." jawabku.

rumah Sungmin

"Minnie pulang.." teriakku sambil membuka pintu.

"Oh.. kau sudah pulang.." jawab WonPa.

"Kau kenapa baru pulang ? sore bgt.." tanya WonPa.

"hmmm.. itu.. aku.." aku bingung harus jawab apa sama WonPa.

"Siwon, gw minta minum yah.. haus bgt nih.." ucap seseorang yg keluar dari kamar WonPa.

"Eh, ada Minnie.. annyeong Minnie ah.. " ucap seseorang itu sambil mengacak2 rambutku.

"Ya ! Donghae Oppa.. sejak kapan kau ada disini ? aku kangen bgt sama HaePa.. " ucapku sambil memeluknya.

Donghae Oppa adalah kakak sepupuku. Dia baru pulang dari Jepang. Dia melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dia selalu pindah2. Maklum, ayahnya adalah seorang diplomat. Kerjaannya ke luar negeri melulu.

"Aku juga kangen sama kamu Minnie.. kamu makin ngegemesin aja sih.." ucap HaePa sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Aduh.. sakit HaePa.." jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Iya.. maaf2.. abis, aku kangen bgt sama kamu.. disana ga ada yg bisa aku jahilin kayak disini.. hehe.." ucap HaePa.

"Donghae.. anak itu jangan dimanja.. bisa2 nanti dia jadi besar kepala.." ucap WonPa.

"Yee.. bilang aja WonPa sirik.. dasar simba cantik.." ledekku.

"Dasar labu sepet.." balasnya.

"Haduh.. kalian ini.. kok ribut2 sih ? Oh.. kau sudah sampai Donghae.." ucap umma ku yg baru pulang sambil membawa kantong belanjaan yg sangat banyak.

"Sudah ahjumma.." ucap HaePa.

"Umma banyak sekali belanjaannya ? "tanyaku.

"kan ada Donghae.. jadi umma akan masak banyak.." jelas umma ku.

" Jadi.. kalian sudah tau kalo Donghae Oppa akan pulang ? kenapa aku gak dikasitau ?" tanyaku pada umma dan WonPa.

"Aku yg merencanakan ini.. aku ingin memberimu kejutan Minnie.. kamu ga marah kan ?" ucap HaePa.

"Huh.. kali ini Minnie maafin.. hehe.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung ke kamarku dan beristirahat sebentar, lalu mandi.

* Sungmin POV end*

Ring ding dong..

Suara bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi..

"Biar aku aja yg buka.." ucap seseorang yg ingin membuka pintu.

*Donghae POV*

"Biar aku aja yg buka.." ucapku sambil membuka pintu dan..

"Wah.. manis bgt.. cantik.. she's like an angel.. *Donghae lebay*" ucapku berbisik.

Aku terpesona dengan yeoja manis di depanku saat ini.

"Annyeong.. Minnie nya ada ?" ucapnya dan mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah.. eh.. iya.. Minnie nya ada di dalem.. masuk aja.." ucapku.

"makasih.." ucapnya.

*Donghae POV end*

*Eunhyuk POV*

"Biar aku aja yg buka.." ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu dan..

Aigoo ! tampan sekali.. lebih tampan dari Siwon Oppa.. siapa dia ? aku baru lihat.. kok Minnie ga pernah cerita yah kalo dia nyimpen makhluk yg sangat tampan di rumahnya.

Dia terbengong melihatku.

"Annyeong.. Minnie nya ada ?" ucapku dan membuat dia sadar.

"Ah.. eh.. iya.. Minnie nya ada di dalem.. masuk aja.." ucapnya.

"makasih.." ucapku.

*Eunhyuk POV end*

*Author POV*

"Minnie.. nih ada yg nyariin kamu.. cepetan turun.." teriak Donghae.

"Iya2.. Minnie turun.. ga usah teriak2 kali.. kayak di hutan aja.." ucap Minnie sambil menuruni tangga.

"Kan kamar kamu ada di lantai 2, jadi aku takut kamu ga denger.." ucap Donghae.

"Oh.. kau sudah dateng Hyukkie.. ya udah, kita langsung ke atas aja deh.." ajak Minnie.

Tapi Eunhyuk tiba – tiba menahan tangan Minnie.

"Wae ?" tanya Minnie.

"Itu.." Hyukkie mengisyaratkan matanya melirik ke Donghae.

"Ah.. oiya, Donghae Oppa, ini sahabatku Eunhyuk.. Hyukkie, ini kakak sepupuku Donghae Oppa.." jelas Minnie sambil memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi.." ucap Donghae sambil menjabat tangan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Donghae Oppa.. panggil aja aku Hyukkie.. seperti Minnie .." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kalo gitu, kamu juga boleh manggil aku HaePa.. seperti Minnie.." ucap Donghae.

Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

5 menit..

10 menit..

Minnie yg sadar kalo ada sesuatu yang aneh, langsung mendehem..

"Ehem.." Minnie memecahkan suasana.


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Teacher

- Part 4 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

*Author POV*

"sampe kapan kalian bakal tatap – tatapan sama megang tangannya ? pegel tau nungguinnya.."ucap Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eh.. iya2..maaf.." ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan tangan mereka.

"ya udah.. ke atas yuk.." Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Donghae.

kamar Sungmin

"kok kamu gak pernah bilang sih Min, kalo kamu punya kakak sepupu yg ganteng ? kok aku belum pernah liat dia sebelumnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"emang aku gak pernah bilang yah ? perasaan udah deh *aduh.. lemotnya mulai deh..*.. tapi emang sih.. dia itu tinggal di Jepang.. sebelum dia tinggal di Jepang, dia tinggal di Paris, terus Singapore, Hongkong, Indonesia *ngarep* ,dll deh pokoknya.." jelas Sungmin.

"Oh.. gitu yah.."ucap Eunhyuk sambil ngangguk2.

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu suka sama Donghae Oppa.." tebak Sungmin dan seratus persen dia benar.

"Ah.. eh.. Minnie tau aja.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sayang kan, namja ganteng gitu di anggurin.. dia udah punya pacar belum Min ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hmm.. aku juga gak tau sih.. tapi masa' iya namja setampan dia belum punya pacar ? nanti aku tanya deh.." jawab Sungmin.

"Jodohin aku sama dia yah Minnie.." mohon Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan jurus "puppy-eyes" nya.

"Eh ? jodohin ? ga salah tuh ? waktu itu kamu minta dijodohin sama WonPa, sekarang sama HaePa..gimana sih kamu Hyuk ?" heran Sungmin.

"Yah.. Minnie..waktu itu kan belum ada Donghae Oppa.. aku kira Siwon Oppa paling tampan, tapi ternyata ada yg lebih tampan.. hehe.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Dasar kau ini..ga boleh liat namja tampan sedikit, pasti mau di serobot.. tapi.. baiklah..daripada kamu gangguin WonPa terus.. " ucap Sungmin.

"Yeeeyy ! gomawo Minnie-ah.." ucap Eunhyuk riang.

kamar Siwon

"Lo kenapa Hae ?"Tanya Siwon yg sedang memperhatikan Hae yg sedang senyum2 sendiri.

Hae tidak menjawab, malah senyum2 sendiri. Siwon melihat ke arah pintu.

"Emang siapa ygdateng ?" tanya Siwon.

"Hah.. bidadari cantik.. manis lagi.." ucap Hae sambil menerawang.

"Eh ? jinjja ?mana ? kok lo ga ngasitau gw ? kan gw juga pengen liat.." ucap Siwon sambil penasaran.

"Ada di kamar Minnie sekarang.." jawab Hae setengah sadar.

"Eh ? dikamar Minnie ? sakit nih si Hae.." ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"Siapa sih ? dia punya nama ga ?" tanya Siwon asal kepada Hae. Siwon seperti bertanya kepada orang yg sedang mabuk.

"Hyukkie.." jawabHae.

"Hah ?! hahahahahahahaha..." Siwon langsung tertawa ketika Hae menyebut nama yg dikiranya bidadari cantik itu.

"eh ? lo kenapa won ? geli bgt.." tanya Hae bingung.

"Siapa lo bilang tadi ? Hyukkie ? bidadari ? hahahahaha..." Siwon tertawa lagi.

"Lo kenapa sih ? emang ada yg salah yah ?" tanya Hae makin bingung.

"Aduh.. Hae..Hae.. itu mah bukan bidadari.. tapi monkey.. hahaha.." ucap Siwon sambil tertawa.

"Eh ? maksud lo ? Monkey ? apaan sih ? gw ga ngerti.. jangan seenaknya ngatain bidadari gw yah !"ucap Donghae.

"Eh.. slow ma men..gitu aja marah lo.." ucap Siwon yg bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Hyukkie itu sahabatnya Minnie.. kenapa tadi gw bilang dia Monkey, soalnya dia tuh jago bgt manjat pohon mangga yg ada di depan rumah ini.. kayak monyet.." jelas Siwon.

"Makanya tadi gw geli bgt pas lo bilang dia bidadari.. ada2 aja lo.." ucap Siwon lagi.

"Oh.. gitu.. tapi dia manis bgt won.. kayaknya gw suka deh ma dia.." ucap Hae.

"Dia masih SMA Hae.. masih kecil.. lo mau di bilang pedofil ?" ucap Siwon.

"Ah bodo amat.. jodohin gw sama dia dong.." ucap Hae.

"Eh ? jodohin ?lo ama dia ? jangan gw deh.. mending lo minta tolong ma Minnie aja.." ucap Siwon.

"Ah.. payah lo..ya udah deh.. ntar gw minta tolong sama Minnie.." ucap Hae.

Malam harinya..

"Aku pulang dulu yah Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. ati2 yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"Eh.. Hyukkie kok udah mau pulang ?" ucap Donghae yg tiba2 datang di hadapan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Eh.. iya Hae Oppa.. lagian udah malem.. takut dicariin umma.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kamu pulang sama siapa ?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya pulang sendiri lah oppa.." ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi kalo HaePa mau nganterin Hyukkie sih, gapapa.. Hyukkie ga bakal nolak kok.. iya kan Hyuk?" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Eh, Minnie apaan sih ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Udah Hae.. anterin aja.. udah malem juga.." ucap Siwon tiba2.

"Ya udah Hyuk..aku anterin kamu pulang.." ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"pake mobil gw aja.." ucap Siwon.

"Oke.. gw nganterin Hyukkie dulu yah.." ucap Hae sambil meninggalkan rumah.

"tumben WonPa perhatian ma Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin.

"siapa yg perhatian ma dia ? orang oppa cuma bantuin Donghae doank kok.. dia suka ma Hyukkie.." ucap Siwon.

"Loh ? kok sama ? Hyukkie juga suka ma HaePa.." ucap Sungmin.

"Mungkin jodoh kali.. ya udah, kita makan dulu aja yuk.. laper nih.." ucap Siwon.

"yuk.." ucap Sungmin.

ruang makan

"Eh, appa udah pulang.. kapan pulangnya pa ? kok Minnie ga liat appa pulang ?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Dasar anak kagak perhatian sama appanya.. sampe2 appanya pulang, kamu ga tau.. appa udah pulang dari tadi.. kamu aja yg sibuk ma Hyukkie, Siwon, dan Donghae.." ucap Hangeng.

"Hehe.. maapin Minnie deh appa.." ucap Sungmin.

"Ya udah.. kita makan aja dulu yuk.. biar Donghae belakangan.. tadi umma udah nyisain makanan buat dia.." jelas Heechul.

Mereka sangat menikmati makanan yg dibuat oleh Heechul.

"Oh iya.. tadi umma bertemu dengan orang baru di komplek kita di supermarket tadi.. orangnya ramah sekali.." ucap Heechul memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya ? cewek apa cowok umma ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ibu2.." jawabHeechul.

"Dia tinggal bersama suami dan anak tunggalnya.. rumahnya cuma beda 5 blok dari sini.." ucap Heechul.

"Anaknya cewek apa cowok umma ?" tanya Siwon.

"Ehm.. kayaknya cowok deh.." ucap Heechul dan membuat Siwon kecewa.

"Padahal aku berharap anaknya cewek.." ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"hmm.. ganteng gak umma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yee.. dasar centil.. labu sepet.." ledek Siwon.

"Yee.. dasar giant.. badan gede.." balas Sungmin.

"Sudah2..habiskan makanan kalian.." ucap Hangeng.

Eunhyuk's home

"Gomawo Donghae Oppa.. sudah mengantarku.. mau mampir dulu ?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah..sebentar saja.." ucap Donghae.

"Umma.. Appa..aku pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"kau sudah pulang.. kau pulang dengan siapa ?" ucap umma Eunhyuk sambil melirik Donghae.

"Ehm.. umma..appa.. kenalin, ini Donghae Oppa.. kakak sepupunya Minnie.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong.. ahjumma.. ahjussi.. Joneun Donghae imnida.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian.."ucap Donghae sopan.

"Oh.. kau keponakannya Heechul dan Hangeng yah ? yg baru pulang dari Jepang itu ?" ucapappa Eunhyuk.

"Eh ? appa mengenalnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Orang tuanyaMinnie dan orang tuanya Donghae adalah temen appa dan umma dulu waktu masih SMA dan kuliah.. mereka sering sekali menceritakan anak2nya.." ucap appa Eunhyuk.

"Oh.. pantes..tadi Minnie bilang kalo dia pernah cerita padaku tentang Donghae Oppa.." batinEunhyuk.

"Oh.. begitu rupanya.. dunia ini sempit sekali.." ucap Donghae.

"Kenalkan, aku Yunho dan ini istriku Jaejoong.. orang tuanya Eunhyuk.." ucap Yunho.

"Senang berkenalan dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi.. kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu, udah malem.." ucap Donghae.

"Baiklah.. sering2 main kesini ya nak Donghae.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku antar Donghae Oppa ke depan dulu yah.." ucap Eunhyuk kepada appa dan umma nya.

"gomawo ya Hae Oppa.. sudah repot2 mengantarku pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok.. lagian, pacarmu mana ? kok dia membiarkan yeoja cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian ?" ucap Donghae yg mulai dengan rayuan gombalnya.

"Ah.. Hae Oppa bisa aja.. aku belum punya pacar.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil malu2 monyet (?).

#PLAKK

*Ditimpuk sendalsama Jewel sekampung*

#RALAT

"Ah.. Hae Oppa bisa aja.. aku belum punya pacar.." ucap Sungmin sambil malu2 kucing.

*Selamet.. untung gak ditimpuk lagi..*

Lanjut..

"Jadi.. yeoja secantik kamu belum punya pacar ?" tanya Hae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat.

"Berarti masih ada kesempatan donk ?" tanya Donghae.

"kesempatan apa Hae Oppa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya jadi pacarmu lah.."ucap Hae jujur.

"Ah.. Hae Oppa.. kau selalu saja membuatku malu dan salah tingkah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah.. aku pulang dulu yah.. dah Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk.

"Hati2 Oppa.."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. apa benar tadi yg di bilang Donghae Oppa ? dia ingin jadi pacarku ? oh.. aku pasti mau..hehe.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

TBC

yg sengaja atau gak sengaja baca, berilah komentar kalian.. makasih.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

My Lovely Teacher

Part 5 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Keesokkan harinya..

Pukul 06.00

rumah Sungmin

Ring ding dong

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi..

"Siapa sih pagi2 begini sudah ada yg bertamu ? kurang kerjaan aja.." ujar Siwon sambil bertanya pada ummanya.

"mungkin tukang koran atau pengantar susu.. tolong buka pintunya sayang.. umma mau bangunin Minnie dulu.." ucap Heechul.

"Iya umma.." jawab Siwon.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi pagi, tapi dia heran ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa orang yg datang ke rumahnya pagi2 begini ?

Siwon membuka pintu dan..

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

Siwon melihat penampilan orang itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Mana mungkin tukang koran atau pengantar susu serapi namja ini.. pikir Siwon.

"Nuguya ?" tanya Siwon sambil menatapnya heran.

"Annyeong.." ucap seseorang.

" Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. saya sonsaengnimnya Sungmin.. saya datang untuk menjemput Sungmin agar dia tidak terlambat.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hah ? sonsaengnim ? repot2 sekali mau menjemput Minnie.. silahkan masuk.." ucap Siwon.

"siapa sayang ?" tanya Heechul kepada Siwon.

"Ini.. ada sonsaengnimnya Minnie.. katanya mau jemput Minnie biar ga telat.." jawab Siwon.

Heechul langsung pergi ke ruang tamu untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

*Author POV end*

*Kyu POV*

Seseorang membuka pintu dan..

"Aigoo.. gede banget nih orang.. badannya kayak preman yg suka di terminal2 gitu.. kayak Rambo.. ternyata Sungmin punya bodyguard juga.. ga nyangka.. " pikirku dalam hati.

"Annyeong.." ucapku.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan melihat penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Nuguya ?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yg tidak enak.

Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku.

"Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. saya sonsaengnimnya Sungmin.. saya datang untuk menjemput Sungmin agar dia tidak terlambat.." ucapku.

"Hah ? sonsaengnim ? repot2 sekali mau menjemput Minnie.. silahkan masuk.." ucapnya.

"siapa sayang ?" tanya seorang wanita yg langsung menghampiri kami.

"Ini.. ada sonsaengnimnya Minnie.. katanya mau jemput Minnie biar ga telat.." ucap orang besar tadi.

"Oh.. jadi nama panggilannya adalah Minnie.." ucapku dalam hati.

"annyeong.. " ucapku saat wanita itu menghampiriku.

"kenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun.. sonsaengnimnya Sungmin.. saya kesini untuk menjemput Sungmin agar dia tidak terlambat lagi.." ucapku dengan sopan.

"Annyeong.. saya Heechul.. ummanya Minnie.. dan ini Siwon.. kakaknya Minnie.." ucap umma Minnie.

"Mwo ?! kakak ?!" ucapku.

"Iya.. memang kenapa ?" ucap Siwon dengan nada tak enak.

"Ah.. tidak.. " jawabku.

"Padahal tadi aku mengira kalau dia adalah bodyguardnya Sungmin.. ternyata kakaknya.. beda bgt.. Dia badannya gede.. sedangkan Sungmin mungil bgt.." ucapku dalam hati.

"Sebentar yah.. saya bangunkan Minnie dulu.." ucap umma Minnie.

"Ne.." ucapku.

"Kau sepertinya masih muda.. berapa umurmu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh.. umur saya 20 tahun.." ucapku.

"Mwo ?! umur 20 tahun sudah jadi guru ? ga salah ? hebat juga.." ucap Siwon.

"tadi siapa namamu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Kyuhyun.." jawabku cepat.

"Iya.. kok kamu mau sih repot2 jemput Minnie ? kau kan sonsaengnimnya.." ucap Siwon penuh curiga.

"karena saya sonsaengnimnya.. saya tidak mau melihat murid saya terlambat terus – menerus.." ucapku.

"baiklah.. tapi kau harus menjaga Minnie dgn baik.. awas aja kalo sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan dia.. kau akan berhadapan denganku.. " ancam Siwon.

"Eh ?! bener2 dah nih orang.. dah kayak reman.." pikirku.

"Oh.. iya2.. pasti saya akan menjaga Sungmin.." jawabku.

"Kenapa aku jadi takut yah sama Kakaknya Sungmin ? aku ini kan sonsaengnimnya.. harusnya dia yg hormat padaku.. arrrgghh.." umpatku dalam hati.

*Kyu POV end*

* Sungmin POV*

"sayang.. cepat bangun.. kamu sudah dijemput tuh.. kesian kan nunggunya lama.." ucap umma yg berusaha membangunkanku.

"siapa sih umma ? Yesung atau Hyukkie ? suruh duluan aja deh.." ucapku yg tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"bukan Yesung atau Hyukkie.. katanya sih, dia sonsaengnim kamu.. tapi kok masih muda yah ? tampan lagi.." ucap umma.

"Mwo ?! sonsaengnim ?! jangan – jangan.." aku tersontak kaget dan bangun. Lalu aku mengintip ke lantai bawah.

Dan.. benar saja dugaanku.. ngapain sih sonsaengnim nyebelin itu pake jemput2 aku segala.. sial..

Aku langsung mandi dan siap2 untuk berangkat.

"Sial.. gara2 sonsaengnim nyebelin itu.. aku jadi buru2 begini.." ucapku sambil memakai sepatu.

Setelah siap, aku langsung turun dan menemui sonsaengnim itu.

Di lantai bawah sudah ada Umma, Appa, WonPa, HaePa dan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim.

Apa – apaan ini ? kenapa mereka seperti membuat barisan ?

Aku melihat Umma dan yg lainnya tersenyum, kecuali Kyu sonsaengnim.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum ?" tanyaku pada yg lain.

"tidak.. sudah sana berangkat.. kesian sonsaengnim mu itu sudah menunggu lama.." ucap HaePa.

"Ya sudah.. Ibu Heecul, Bapak Hangeng dan yg lain.. saya dan Sungmin permisi dulu.." ucap Kyu sonsaengnim sambil meninggalkan rumah.

"ya sudah.. hati2.." ucap appa.

* Sungmin POV end*

"anak jaman sekarang.." ucap Hangeng sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"biarkan saja.. namanya juga anak2.. sepertinya anaknya baik.." ucap Heechul.

"Lumayan.. akhirnya ada yg meringankan bebanku.. jadi aku ga perlu nganter Minnie lagi.." ucap Siwon.

"kamu ga boleh gitu sayang.. Minnie kan adikmu.." ucap Heechul.

"tadi aku ngobrol dengannya.. dia bilang rumahnya di dekat sini.. jadi sekalian bareng gitu ke sekolahnya.." ucap Hangeng lagi.

"dekat ? seberapa dekat dari sini ?" tanya Heechul.

"katanya sih Cuma beda 5 blok dari sini.. jadi dia naik motor kesini untuk menjemput Minnie.." jawab Hangeng.

"apa dia anaknya Ibu Teuki yah ?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"Teuki siapa ? " jawab Hangeng.

"itu loh.. perempuan yg aku temui di supermarket kemarin.. kan kemarin aku sudah cerita.." ucap Heechul.

"Oh.. mungkin saja.. ya sudah, aku berangkat kerja dulu yah sayang.." ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

"Hati2 sayang.." ucap Heechul sambil mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

Kyumin

*Author POV*

"Ayo naik.." ucap Kyu sambil memberikan helm kepada Minnie.

"Kita naik motor ?" tanya Minnie heran.

"Iya.. kenapa emangnya ?" tanya Kyu.

"Ah.. gapapa.." ucap Minnie.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu supaya kamu tidak terlambat lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Jadi ini hukuman yg dimaksud.." ucap Sungmin berbisik.

Sungmin sudah naik ke motor, tapi dia heran kenapa motornya masih belum jalan.

"Kenapa sonsaengnim ? kok belom jalan ? saya kan udah naik.." ucap Sungmin.

"Kamu belum pegangan.. nanti kalo kamu jatoh gimana ? saya ga mau tanggung jawab yah.." ucap Kyu.

"Ah.. iya2.." ucap Sungmin.

Minnie berpegangan pada belakang motor Kyu, tapi dia masih heran kenapa motornya belum jalan juga.

"kenapa lagi sonsaengnim ? kan saya udah pegangan.." ucap Sungmin.

"pegangannya tuh gini.." ucap Kyu sambil mengarahkan tangan Sungmin ke pinggangnya.

"nah.. kalo gini kan aman.. saya juga tenang.." ucap Kyu lagi.

DEG

Seketika Sungmin kaku dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

*Author POV end*

* Sungmin POV*

DEG

Ada apa ini ? kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ? kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya ? aisshh.. Minnie.. ada apa denganmu ?

* Sungmin POV end*

sekolah

*Author POV*

"Kita sudah sampai.. turun.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. iya2.." ucap Sungmin sambil turun dari motor.

Dia melihat sekitar.. SEPI..

Ya.. dia datang lebih awal dari biasanya..

"Sial.. gara2 sonsaengnim belagu ini, aku jadi tiba lebih awal.. kan masih sepi.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"lebih baik datang lebih awal kan daripada terlambat.." ucap Kyu sambil meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sonsaengnim.." panggil Sungmin dan menghentikan langkah Kyu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kyu.

"Saya mau tanya, kenapa sonsaengnim mau repot2 menjemputku ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kan tadi saya udah bilang, ini adalah hukumanmu.. lagian rumah kita dekat, jadi sekalian aja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"terus, kapan hukuman saya selesai ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Yah.. sampai kau tidak terlambat lagi.." ucap Kyu enteng.

"Jadi kalo saya masih terlambat, seongsaenim akan terus menjemputku setiap pagi ?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Ya.. begitulah.." ucap Kyu dengan senyum evilnya.

Lalu Kyu meninggalkan Sungmin yg masih kesal dengannya. Kyu langsung ke ruangannya.

"Gila ! ga bisa dibiarin ini.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

kelas

"Wah.. Minnie.. tumben bgt kamu dateng lebih awal.. kamu ga lagi sakit kan ?" ucap Eunhyuk yg baru datang sambil memegang jidat Sungmin.

"Iya yah.. cuaca juga cerah Hyuk.. ga mendung.." ucap Yesung.

"Ya ! kalian ini.. aku dateng terlambat protes.. aku dateng lebih awal malah ngejek.. mau kalian apa sih ?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Aku dihukum sonsaengnim belagu itu.. jadi dateng lebih awal deh.." ucap Sungmin.

"Wah.. bagus donk.. dia bikin kamu ga telat lagi.." ucap Yesung.

"Bagus apanya ? kalo dia jemput aku tiap pagi ke sekolah, apa itu masih bagus ?" ucap Sungmin.

"Mwo ?! jadi kau tadi dijemput seongsaenim itu ? hebat sekali kau Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hebat gigimu gendut.." ucap Sungmin.

"Tuhan.. tolong aku.. bebaskan aku dari seongsaenim belagu itu.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

*Author POV end*


	6. Chapter 6

My Lovely Teacher

- Part 6 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun(namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja): 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2lainnya.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Anak – anak berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung bersiap – siap ke kantin.

Tapi tiba –tiba..

"Sungmin.. bisa tolong kesini sebentar ?" ucap seseorang dan menghentikan langkah Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Iya.. ada apa Kyu sonsaengnim ?" jawab Sungmin sambil menghampirinya.

* Sungmin POV*

Aduh.. sonsaengnim belagu itu mau ngapain lagi sih ? kan aku laper.. mau makan.. ganggu aja deh..

"Iya.. ada apa Kyu sonsaengnim ?" jawabku menghampirinya.

"Tolong kau ambilkan buku2 yg ada di perpustakaan.. ini daftarnya.. totalnya ada 50 buku..jangan sampai ada yg kurang.." ucap seongsaenim itu.

"Mwo ?! banyakbgt sonsaengnim.. tapi kan aku.." ucapku protes.

"ga ada tapi –tapian.. kamu masih dalam masa hukuman.. jadi jangan melawan.. atau saya tambah hukumanmu.. mau ?" ucap Kyu seongsaenim dengan nada mengancam.

"Iya2.. aku kerjakan.." ucapku malas2an.

"kalian duluan aja deh ke kantinnya.. aku nanti nyusul.." ucap Sungmin kepada Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"kamu ga ikut sama kami ? kenapa ? emangnya sonsaengnim itu nyuruh kamu ngapain ?" tanyaYesung.

"ah.. ngga kok..Cuma nyuruh ngambil buku aja.." jawabku.

"yg bener Minnie.. mau kita bantuin ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ngga usah..kalian duluan aja.." jawabku.

"ya udah.. kita duluan yah Minnie.." ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk dan menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin.

Hufft.. maaf yah kawan2..

Aku harus segera ke perpusatakaan dan mengambil buku yg ada di daftar ini..

*Sungmin POV end*

perpustakaan

"Huwaaaa...bukunya banyak bgt.. aku harus mulai dari mana mencarinya.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin jarang sekali ke perpustakaan. Terakhir kali dia ke perpustakaan saat dia kelas dua,itu juga karena dia malas mengikuti pelajaran matematika. Bukannya malahmembaca buku di perpus, dia malah ketiduran waktu itu.

"Buku apa ini ? Ensiklopedia,ayat2 cinta ? Ketika SuJu Bertasbih ? Lupus ? sejak kapan ada novel2 ini disini? apalagi nih ? kamus2 ?.." ucap Sungmin sambil membaca judul buku itu.

"aduh.. nih buku2tebel bgt sih ? kalo gini caranya sih, aku ga usah ke gym buat olahraga.. buku2 ini aja udah berat kayak barbel.." ucap Sungmin.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam, tapi Minnie masih mencari – cari buku yg diminta oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang mengamatinya di depan pintu perpusatakaan.

"anak itu gigih juga.. kita lihat, apakah dia bisa bertahan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap mengawasinya. Dia mencari tempat yg enak untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sungmin.

"aduh.. masih banyak lagi.. mana laper lagi.. pasti anak – anak yg lain udah pada belajar..tega bgt sonsaengnim itu.. kan aku butuh makan juga.." ucap Sungmin sambil meratapi dirinya sendiri.

tiba – tiba..

"sssstttt..ssstttt.." terdengar suara.

"ih.. suara apa tuh ? masa' di perpus ada setannya sih ? setannya dulu kutu buku kali yah.." ucap Sungmin ketakutan.

"sssstttt..sssstttt.. Minnie.." ucap suara itu lagi.

"hah ? kok manggil namaku sih ? tau dari mana coba ? aku tau aku terkenal, tapi kan bukan di dunia perhantuan.." ucap Sungmin.

Karena penasaran, Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Lalu..

"Dooorrrr !.."

"Heh ?! kalian ! dasar ! bikin orang kaget aja.. aku hampir ketakutan setengah idup tau ga ?" ucap Sungmin yg langsung tau siapa yg membuat suara2 tersebut.

"Abis.. disini kan ga boleh berisik.. jadi kita bisik – bisik deh.. iya ga Sungie ?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Yoi ! muka kamu lucu bgt tadi pas ketakutan.. haha.." jawab Yesung.

"kok kalian tau aku ada disini ? trus kalian ngapain disini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kita kan udah lama sahabatan Minnie.. jadi kalo sahabatnya lagi susah, pasti sahabat yg lainnya langsung tau.. itu namanya insting sahabat Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Wah.. kalian hebat bgt.. makasih yah udah mau kesini.." ucap Sungmin.

"kita bawain nih.. nasi goreng seafood kesukaanmu dan jus jeruk dari kantin.. kamu pasti laper kan ? kita udah minta ijin juga kok mau kesini.." ucap Yesung yg memberikan bungkusan makanannya.

"wah.. kalian emang sahabatku yg paling ngerti aku.. gomawo yah kawan2.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya2.. makan dulu sana.. biar sisanya, kita yg ngerjain.. kamu disuruh nyari buku apa ? biar aku yg cari.." ucap Yesung.

"tuh.. daftarnya ada di kertas itu.." ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas.

"Oh.. ini.. ini sih gampang Minnie.. aku kan sering kesini.. jadi aku hafal dimana buku2 ini berada.." ucap Yesung bangga.

"ya udah, aku cari bukunya dulu.. Hyukkie, kamu temenin Minnie yah.." ucap Yesung lagi.

"Siap bos !" ucapEunhyuk.

"Hah.. untung ada kalian.. aku jadi ga kena busung lapar deh.. hehe.." ucap Sungmin sambil makan.

"that's what friends are for Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melihat kejadian ketiga sahabat itu.

"apa – apaan mereka ? aku males ngeliatnya.. balik ke ruanganku aja deh.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan, tiba – tiba ada sesosok orang yg juga sedang memperhatikan "tiga serangkai" itu. Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, orang itu langsunglari. Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengejar orang itu, tapi larinya sangat kencang sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"siapa dia ?" pikir Kyuhyun.

perpustakaan

"ah.. akhirnya sudah terkumpul semua.." ucap Yesung sambil membawa buku2 tebal tersebut.

"Gomawo Sungie,Hyukkie.. kalian emang sahabatku yg paling bae sedunia deh.." ucap Sungmin.

"Iya2.. sudah sana.. kasih Kyu sonsaengnim.. nanti dia marah lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. aku ke ruangannya dulu yah.." ucap Sungmin.

ruang guru

"permisi Kyu sonsaengnim.."ucap Sungmin sambil membawa buku2 tadi.

"ini sonsaengnim..sudah saya kumpulkan semua.. dan ini daftarnya.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. baguslah.. kau sudah hafal letak2 buku2 ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. sedikit.."Sungmin tidak tau harus berkata apa, karena kan tadi yg mencarinya adalah Yesung.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. sekarang, kau kembalikan buku ini lagi pada tempatnya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo ?! dibalikin lagi ?" tanya Sungmin frustasi.

"iya.. kau sudah hafal tempatnya kan ? seharusnya tidak masalah bagimu Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sial ! dia ngasih hukuman seenak jidatnye aje.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

*logat betawinye keluar dah*

"ya sudah..tunggu apa lagi ? laksanakan sekarang.. dan jangan pake bantuan orang lain..mengerti ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eh ?! dia tau..dasar sonsaengnim nyebelin.. dari mana dia tau ? sial.." ucap Sungmin dalamhati.

Sungmin langsung pergi ke perpustakaan lagi untuk meletakkan buku2 tersebut.

perpustakaan

Euhyuk dan Yesung masih menunggu Sungmin di perpustakaan.

"gimana Minnie ? kok buku2 itu dibawa lagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku mau balikin buku2 ini lagi.." jawab Sungmin.

"dibalikin lagi ? kenapa ? kan susah payah nyarinya.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"aku juga ga mauHyukkie, tapi sonsaengnim itu menyuruhku begitu dan aku harus melaksanakannya.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya sudah, sini aku bantu.." ucap Yesung.

"Ah.. ani..Sungie, Hyukkie.. sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas saja.. lagian sudah waktumau pulang.." ucap Sungmin sambil melihat sekitar perpustakaan karena Sungmin takut ada Kyuhyun di sekitar perpustakaan.

"memangnya kenapa Minnie ?" tanya Yesung.

"gapapa kok..lagian kan, ini sudah waktunya mau pulang.. " jawab Sungmin.

"kita mau disiniaja ah.. ya kan Sungie ?" ucap Eunhyuk dan di 'iya' kan oleh Yesung.

"andwae.. kalian bandel bgt sih dibilangin.. udah kalian pulang aja.. aku bisa sendiri kok.."ucap Sungmin.

"baiklah kalau kamu memaksa.. kamu gapapa kita tinggal sendirian ?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ne.. aku gapapa.. oya, tolong kasitau Kak Siwon yah kalo aku pulang terlambat.." ucap Sungmin sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. kita pergi yah.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung sambil meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Minnie aneh bgt ya Sungie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. ada apa yah ?" jawab Yesung.

Sungmin

"maafin aku yah teman2.. aku ga bermaksud ngusir kalian.. aku Cuma ga mau kalian terlibat dalam masalah ini.. aku ga mau kalian ketauan sama sonsaengnim belagu itu.. nanti kalian dihukum lagi kayak aku.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin langsung merapikan buku2 tersebut. Lelah sekali rasanya seharian di perpustakaan. Bukannya lelah membaca buku, tapi lelah merapikan buku2 yg tebalnya minta ampun.

"Ah.. lelah sekali.. " ucap Sungmin sambil memijit - mijit tangannya.

"Nih.. minum dulu.." ucap seseorang yg tiba2 menghampirinya dan memberinya minum.

"Ah.. Kyu sonsaengnim..gomawo.. tumben baik.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil minuman di tangan Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak pulang ? sudah sore loh.. sekolah juga udah sepi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya.

"Aigoo.. sudahjam 5.. seongsaenim belagu ini bertanya seolah ga ada apa2.. kan aku pulang sore begini juga gara2 dia.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Lagian, siapa ygbikin saya jadi pulang telat begini ? ga nyadar ?" sindir Sungmin.

"Mworago ? hahaha.. gini yah kalo Minnie lagi kesel.. haha.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo ?! itu kan nama panggilanku kalo di rumah.. dan hanya untuk temen2 ku aja.." ucap Sungmin.

"mulai sekarang saya panggil kamu Minnie aja yah.. gapapa kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"huh.. iya deh..gapapa.. tapi jangan panggil nama itu di sekolah ya sonsaengnim.. saya malu.."ucap Sungmin.

"emang kenapa ? kan lucu.. mencerminkan dirimu.. kecil, mungil.." ucap Kyuhyun.

* Sungmin POV*

Aigoo.. aku ganyangka.. aku bisa ngobrol dengan seongsaenim belagu ini.. ternyata dia orangnya ga seburuk yg aku kira..

"oiya, kamu bisa memanggiku Kyu aja.. atau Kyu Oppa atau terserah kamu lah.. kan umur kita ga berbeda terlalu jauh.. " ucapnya.

Eh ?! apamaksudnya ?!

"Oh.. iya2.. aku bakal manggil kamu Kyunim aja gimana ? kependekan dari Kyu sonsaengnim.."ucapku.

"ya udah, kita pulang yuk.. udah sore.." ajak Kyunim.

"tapi tugasku belum selesai.." ucapku.

"ah, sudah.. gausah dipikirin.. kajja.." ucap Kyunim.

* Sungmin POV end*

TBC

yg sengaja atau gak sengaja baca, berilah komentar kalian.. makasih.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

My Lovely Teacher

Part 7 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

*Author POV*

"Kyuhyun sonsaengnim mengantarku pulang.." ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sungmin..

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Handphone Sungmin bergetar.. ternyata sms dari Siwon..

"Minnie.. oppa pulang terlambat.. oppa mau nganterin Donghae jalan2 dulu.." isi sms dari Siwon.

Baru selesai Sungmin membaca sms dari Siwon, handphone Sungmin bergetar lagi..

"Sayang.. umma sama appa mau dinner dulu di luar.. tadi umma lupa kalo kuncinya umma bawa.. kamu ke rumah Eunhyuk atau Yesung aja yah sayang.. love you.. umma.." isi sms dari Heechul.

"Aish.. pada tega bgt sih ninggalin aku.. awas aja kalo mereka pulang.." ucap Sungmin dgn nada kesal.

"Kenapa Minnie ? kok ga masuk ke dalam rumah ? malah diem aja.." ucap Kyuhyun yg masih menunggu Sungmin.

"itu.. tadi umma sms, katanya mereka pergi , trus koncinya dibawa.. jadi ga bisa masuk.." ucap Sungmin dgn cemberut.

"oh.. aku kira kenapa.. yuk, naik.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin ke motornya.

"kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"sekarang kamu aku culik.. jadi jangan bawel.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan evil smilenya.

"Andwaeee.. aku ga mau di culik.." teriak Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Minnie, dia melajukan motornya dengan sangat kencang.

Tidak lama, motor Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yg tidak jauh dari rumah Sungmin.

"Ini rumah siapa ?" ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"ini rumahku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin heran sendiri, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya.

"oh.. ini rumah Kyunim.. gede bgt.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk.

"Kamu disini dulu yah, aku ambilin minum dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin duduk sambil melihat2 rumah Kyuhyun.

"rumahnya gede bgt.. jadi ternyata dia orang kaya.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Umma pulang.." teriak seorang ibu2.

"Mungkin itu ummanya Kyunim.." pikir Sungmin.

Ternyata Teuki baru pulang berbelanja, dia kaget melihat Sungmin yg sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Aigoo.. anak siapa ini ? imut bgt.. kamu nyasar yah sayang ? kamu aku angkat jadi anak aja yah ? mau ga ? kamu ngegemesin bgt sih.." ucap Teuki sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin yg merasa risih, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Umma.. jangan gitu donk.. kesian kan dia.. liat tuh dia kesakitan.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membawa minuman.

Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa terselamatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kamu kenal anak ini ? nemu dimana ? kok bisa nemu yg imut kaya gini sih ?" tanya Teuki.

"Ini muridku umma.. Sungmin ini umma ku, Teuki umma.. umma, ini muridku, Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Ahjumma.. saya Sungmin.. murid Kyuhyun sonsaengnim di SMA Shining Star.." ucap Minnie ramah.

"Oh.. ini muridmu.. lucu bgt.. kirain umma, dia anak kelas 6 SD yg lagi nyasar ke rumah kita.." ucap Teuki.

GUBRAKK

"Kok aku dibilang anak SD sih ? aku kan udah SMA.. mau lulus lagi.." ucap Minnie dgn tampang cemberut.

"Hahaha.. abis kamu lucu sih sayang.. ya sudah, ahjumma tinggal dulu yah.." ucap Teuki sambil membawa barang belanjannya.

"Hah.. dasar umma.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Kyunim.." panggil Minnie.

"iya ? kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"itu.. aku mau pipis.." ucap Minnie.

"oh.. toiletnya ada di belakang, di sebelah kiri.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"makasih.." ucap Minnie sambil kabur ke toilet.

Setelah Minnie selesai 'pipis', dia ingin kembali ke ruang tamu.. tapi dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yg pintunya terbuka..

Dia tertarik melihat sebuah piano berwarna pink yg ditaruh di ruangan itu.

"Pianonya bagus.. pink lagi.. aku coba ah.." ucap Minnie.

Minnie memainkan piano itu, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu..

_"Nan hangsang kanghan cheokman hajiman pyeongsaeng neo hana jikil jashin eobseo ddeonan bigeophan namjaya  
Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo  
Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo  
Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo  
Harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghaejooneun saram manna jebal.."_

ruang tamu

"siapa yg lagi nyanyi ? suaranya bagus bgt.. dari mana ya ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

"Ternyata Sungmin.. bener apa kata Pak Shindong.. suaranya indah.." ucap Kyuhyun ketika berhenti di ruangan tersebut.

Minnie yg tersadar kalo ada orang yg memperhatikannya, langsung menghentikan permainannya.

"yah.. kok berenti.. kan saya masih pengen denger.. itu tadi lagu ciptaanmu yah ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Kyunim.. Minnie udah ga sopan mainin pianonya Kyunim.. " ucap Minnie.

"gwaenchana.. suaramu bagus sekali Minnie..tadi itu lagumu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"bukan.. Kyunim ngeledek nih.. mana mungkin Minnie bisa nyanyi dan nyiptain lagu sebagus itu.. itu lagunya Super Junior Kyunim.." ujar Minnie.

"Oh.. kalo gitu, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku.." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Oke.. tapi Kyunim musti nyanyi bareng Minnie.. gimana ?" tawar Minnie.

"Baiklah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama..

Keduanya larut dalam suasana tersebut.

"Suaramu indah sekali Minnie.. aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu.. " ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"ga nyangka Kyunim suaranya bagus juga.. aku rasa, aku menyukainya.." ucap Minnie dalam hati.

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan setelah ber – 'duet'.

"wah.. suaramu bagus Minnie.. " ucap Kyuhyun memuji Minnie.

"suara Kyunim juga bagus.. kenapa ga jadi member Super Junior aja ?" ucap Minnie.

"Super Junior ? nama taman kanak-kanak yah ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. bukan.. Super Junior itu nama boyband yg jumlahnya 13 orng Kyunim.. udah ganteng2, keren lagi.." ucap Minnie dgn mata berbinar2.

"Oh.. saya ga tau.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Kyunim ga asik nih.. ga gaul.." ucap Minnie.

Drrrttt.. drrrttt..

Handphone Minnie bergetar.. ternyata telpon dari ummanya..

"Yoboseyo umma.." ucap Minnie.

"sayang.. kamu dimana ? biar kita jemput yah ?" ucap Heechul.

"nde.. aku di rumahnya Kyu sonsaengnim.. kira2 5 blok dari rumah kita.." ucap Minnie.

"kamu di rumah sonsaengnim itu ?" ucap Hangeng tiba2.

"kamu sama siapa disana ? ga berduaan aja kan ?" ucap Hangeng khawatir.

"nde appa.. ada umma nya Kyu sonsaengnim juga kok.." ucap Minnie.

"baiklah.. tunggu kami.." ucap Hangeng.

"nde.." ucap Minnie sambil menutup telponnya.

"telpon dari orang tuamu yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"nde Kyunim.. mereka akan menjemputku disini.. maaf, udah nyusahin sonsaengnim dan ahjumma.." ucap Minnie sambil membungkuk.

"gapapa.. aku sama umma ga keberatan kok.. biar aku panggil umma dulu.. kamu tunggu di ruang tamu aja.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Minnie duduk di ruang tamu sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Appa pulang.." ucap Kangin yg baru pulang dari kantor.

"Aigoo.. siapa ini ? kamu imut bgt sih ? lagi nyasar yah ?" ucap Kangin tiba2 pada Minnie.

"nyasar ? ngga kok.. pasti ahjussi ini appanya Kyunim.." tanya Minnie.

"Kyunim ? Kyuhyun maksudmu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne.." jawab Minnie.

"iya.. kamu pinter bgt.. udah lucu, pinter lagi.. anak SD sepertimu memang sedang pintar2nya.." ucap Kangin.

"GUBRAKK.. kok anak SD sih ? dasar ! suami sama istrinya sama aja.." ucap Minnie dalam hati.

"kamu udah pulang yeobo ?" ucap Teuki kepada Kangin.

"iyah.. dia siapa yeobo ? lucu bgt.. anak SD yg lagi nyasar yah ?" tanya Kangin kepada Teuki.

"ya ! appa.. sama aja nih sama umma.. ini tuh muridku.. namanya Sungmin.. Sungmin, maafin orang tua saya yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya yeobo, tadi juga aku ngiranya gitu.." ucap Teuki pada Kangin.

"saya Sungmin, ahjussi.. saya muridnya Kyu sonsaengnim di SMA Shing Star.. bukan anak SD yg seperti ahjussi bilang.." ucap Minnie.

"oh.. maaf ya sayang.. abis kamu lucu bgt kayak anak SD.. kok kamu disini ? ada apa ?" tanya Kangin.

"itu.. tadi orang tuanya Sungmin menitipkan Sungmin padaku.. tadi mereka bilang, mereka ada urusan sebentar.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"menitipkan ? bukannya tadi aku diculik ?" ucap Minnie dalam hati.


	8. Chapter 8

My Lovely Teacher

Part 8 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Ting Tong..

Bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Ah.. Ibu Heechul, Bapak Hangeng.. silahkan masuk.." ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"terima kasih.." ucap Heechul.

"siapa sayang ?" tanya Teuki pada Kyuhyun.

Lalu Heechul dan Hangeng masuk setelah dipersilahkan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong.. oh ? Jeng Teuki ? jadi kau ummanya nak Kyuhyun ?" ucap Heechul kaget setelah melihat Teuki.

"Oh.. Jeng Chullie.. ada apa kemari ?" ucap Teuki.

"Kami kesini mau menjemput anak kami .. Minnie.." ucap Heechul.

"Jadi anak imut itu anak kamu ? hampir aja aku mau angkat jadi anak.. abis lucu sih.." ujar Teuki.

"iya.. Minnie itu anak kami.." ucap Heechul.

"Appa, umma.. tega bgt sih ninggalin anaknya sendirian.. pake di kunciin lagi.." ucap Sungmin cemberut.

Disaat yg lain sedang asyik ngobrol, Hangeng dan Kangin saling bertatapan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku kenal orang ini.. tapi dimana yah ?" ucap Hangeng dalam hati.

"Sepertinya orang ini tak asing untukku.. siapa yah ?" ucap Kangin dalam hati.

"Kangin ?" ucap Hangeng tiba2.

"Hangeng ?" ucap Kangin ragu2.

"Ah.. kawan lama.. long time no see.." ujar Hangeng seraya memeluk Kangin.

"Kau tambah subur yah ?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kangin.

"Haha.. kau tambah tampan.. tapi tetep aja, aku yg paling tampan.." ucap Kangin.

"Hahahahhahaha.." Hangeng dan Kangin tertawa bersama.

"Kalian kenapa sih ?" tanya Teuki.

"Sayang.. ini sahabat baikku di SMA dulu.. tapi kita bersahabat hanya sebentar.. karena Hangeng harus pindah ke China waktu itu.. " jelas Kangin.

"iya.. dan semenjak aku pindah, kita lose contact.. sama sekali gak ada komunikasi.. tapi gak disangka ternyata kita ketemu disini.." cerita Hangeng.

"wah.. ini kali yah yg dinamain jodoh.. dunia sempit ternyata *dunia FF maksudnya*.." ucap Teuki dan Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya heran dan bengong melihat tingkah para orang tuanya.

"ternyata orang tua kita bersahabat Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"kenapa ini musti terjadi sih ? kenapa orang tuaku musti bertemen ama orang tuanya Kyunim ? haduh.. kayaknya, nanti hidupku makin tambah ribet aja deh.." umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah para orang tua mengobrol lama, akhirnya mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah mengabaikan dua orang yg sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yg tidak enak..

"eh.. iya sayang.. kita pulang.." ucap Heechul kepada Sungmin.

"kita pulang dulu yah.. nanti lain kali kita rayakan pertemuan kita ini.. makasih yah sudah menjaga anak kami.." ucap Heechul dan Hangeng.

"iya.. sama2 Jeng Chullie.. kita ga repot kok.. lagian Minnie anaknya imut.. aku suka dengan anakmu.." ucap Teuki.

" gomawo.. annyeong.." ucap Heechul, Hangeng dan Sungmin sambil meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin..

"Aku masih sebel sama Umma, Appa, WonPa sama HaePa juga.." ucap Sungmin saat sampe di rumah dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

BRAKK..

"Maafin umma sama appa sayang.. kita ga bermaksud ninggalin kamu.. Cuma tadi umma lupa kalo umma bawa kuncinya.." ucap Heechul di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"ayo dong sayang.. jangan marah.. nanti kalo cemberut terus, imutnya ilang loh.." bujuk Hangeng.

"Appa ga usah ngerayu deh.. gak mempan.." ucap Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Siwon dan Donghae baru pulang dari jalan2 mereka. Mereka heran kenapa Heechul dan Hangeng berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"umma.. appa.. ngapain di depan pintu kamar Minnie ?" tanya Siwon.

"adikmu marah karena kita tinggal tadi.. tadi umma ga sengaja bawa kunci rumah.." ucap Heechul.

"ya udah, biar aku yg bujuk dia.." ucap Siwon.

"aku ikut.." ucap Donghae.

"Minnie.. oppa boleh masuk ?" tanya Siwon.

"Oppa mau ngapain ?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Kita ngobrol bentar yuk.." ajak Siwon.

"ga kmau !" jawab Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kita masuk yah.. liat nih, kita beliin apa buat kamu.." bujuk Donghae.

"emang kalian beli apa ?" tanya Sungmin melemah.

"ijinin kami masuk dulu donk.." ucap Donghae.

"buka aja.. ga dikunci.." ucap Sungmin.

Donghae berhasil membujuk Sungmin.

"Hey.. kamu kenapa sih ?" tanya Siwon menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie kesel sama umma, appa, WonPa, HaePa juga.." jawab Sungmin cemberut.

"kenapa sayang ?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil membelai rambut Sungmin.

"abis.. kalian sih.. pergi gak ngajak Minnie.. kan Minnie kesepian.. kalian udah ga sayang lagi yah sama Minnie ?" ucap Sungmin.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih ? baru ditinggal gitu aja, ngambeknya udah kayak apaan tau.. kamu tau gak ? kita semua tuh sayaaaaaanng bgt sama kamu.. kalo kamu ngambek kayak gini nih, oppa tuh sedih.. umma sama appa juga begitu.. kita ngerasa bersalah bgt tadi ninggalin kamu.. maafin kita yah sayang.. oppa janji ga bakal ninggalin kamu lagi.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"janji ?" tanya Minnie.

"janji.." jawab Siwon.

Mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, lalu berpelukan.

"Minnie sayang Wonnie Oppa.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk kakak tersayangnya.

"Oppa juga sayang sama Minnie.." ucap Siwon membalas pelukkan adiknya.

"Kalian ini.. aku juga mau donk dipeluk Minnie.." ucap Donghae tiba2.

"Iya2.. sini HaePa.. Minnie juga sayang sama HaePa.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Donghae.

"Aku juga sayang kamu Minnie.." ucap Donghae.

"Oya, katanya kalian beliin sesuatu buat aku ? mana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nih.." ucap Donghae sambil memberikan beberapa batang coklat dan es krim yg dibelinya tadi kepada Sungmin.

"wah.. banyak bgt.. gomawo WonPa.. HaePa.." ujar Minnie.

"ya udah , nanti kita makan coklat sama es krim nya bareng2.." ucap Siwon.

"bareng2 ? ga boleh.. ini kan buat aku semua.." ucap Sungmin.

"hah ?" ucap Siwon dan Donghae sambil melirik satu sama lain.

"baiklah.. itu semua untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf kami.." ucap Siwon.

"Kali ini Minnie maapin.. Minnie sayang kalian.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun's house

Kyuhyun memikirkan kejadian sore tadi..

Dimana dia dan Sungmin bernyanyi bersama dan dia sangat menikmati suara indah Sungmin.

"Suaramu indah Minnie.. aku ga nyangka kamu bisa meluluhkan hatiku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kau sedang apa sayang ? kok melamun gitu ?" ucap Teuki dan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"ah.. umma ngagetin aja.. ngga kok.. siapa yg ngelamun ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"lagi mikirin Minnie yah ?" tanya Teuki.

"umma ngaco nih.. apaan sih ? siapa yg mikirin dia ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka merah.

"haha.. tuh mukanya merah kayak tomat busuk.. ga nyangka.. anak umma yg keras kepala ini, bisa luluh sama anak kecil.. hehe.." ledek Teuki.

"umma apaan sih ? ga lucu ah.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"umma ini sudah menjadi ibumu selama 20 tahun.. jelas saja umma tau kau sedang berbohong atau tidak.. " ucap Teuki.

"anak itu manis sekali.. lucu lagi.. umma suka sama dia.. umma akui, Minnie memang istimewa.." ucap Teuki.

"masa' sih ? kok aku ngerasa dia biasa aja.." ucap Kyuhyun yg seratus persen bohong.

"kau ini.. gengsimu tinggi sekali.." ucap Teuki.

"ya sudah.. tidurlah.. sudah malam.." ucap Teuki lagi sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"umma.. apa salah jika ada seorang guru yg menyukai muridnya sendiri ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg menghentikan langkah Teuki.

Teuki tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"gapapa sayang.. cinta itu ga mandang usia atau status.. asal kamu bisa menempatkan dirimu dengan baik.. sebagai guru yg profesional dan sebagai kekasih yg baik.." jelas Teuki yg mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. aku mengerti umma.. makasih yah umma.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. istirahatlah.. besok kamu harus mengajar murid yg telah membuatmu jatuh cinta.." ledek Teuki.

"ummaaaaaaaa..." teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

pagi hari

Sudah beberapa minggu ini, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin terus..

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah kesal sekali dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yg sok akrab dgn keluarganya.. apalagi Heechul dan Hangeng sangat senang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kamu kok cemberut ?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. dijemput pacar, kok malah cemberut ?" ledek Donghae.

"Apaan sih HaePa ? pacar dari mana ? Aku males sama dia.." jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"kenapa ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Gara2 dia, Minnie musti bangun pagi.. kan jadinya buru2.." jawab Sungmin.

"Bagus donk.. kan kamu jadi gak telat lagi.." ujar Donghae.

"Dan ngeringanin bebanku buat nganterin kamu.. haha.." ujar Siwon.

"WonPa seneng bgt ? ntar kalo adeknya yg imut, lucu dan polos ini di culik sama dia gimana ?" ucap Sungmin.

"nyulik ? emang ada yg mau nyulik kamu ?" ejek Siwon.

Author : "Aku mau !"

Reader : "apaan sih ni author ? maen muncul aja ?"

Author : "maap.. maap.."

#lanjut

"lagian mana ada penculik yg mau nyulik anak rakus kayak kamu ? porsi makan kamu aja ngelebihin porsi makan 15 orang.." ejek Siwon.

"Lebay bgt deh WonPa.." ucap Sungmin.

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat kedua saudara ini bertengkar kecil. Padahal baru kemarin mereka peluk2an.

"ya udah, Minnie berangkat dulu yah Oppa2 ku yg ganteng.." ujar Sungmin pamit pada kedua kakaknya.

"umma.. appa.. Minnie berangkat yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"Hati2.." ucap Hangeng, Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae kepada Sungmin.


	9. Chapter 8a

My Lovely Teacher

Part 8a -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

*Author POV*

"gimana Won ? udah siap smuanya ?" tanya Donghae.

"sip ! " jawab Siwon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"sekarang tinggal minta bantuan sama Sungie dan Hyukkie.. biar makin sukses.." ucap Siwon lagi.

"okHAE.. kita kasitau mereka sekarang.." ucap Donghae.

Di rumah Kyuhyun..

"Aduh.. bukan seperti itu Minnie.. sudah berapa kali saya bilang kalo jawaban kamu itu salah.. ini tuh seharusnya bukan ditambah, tapi dikali abis itu baru dipangkatkan.. kerjakan lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya sonsaengnim.." ucap Sungmin sambil garuk2 kepala.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk belajar privat dengannya, karena ujian kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Sebenarnya, 'tiga serangkai ' itu tidak setuju.. tapi karena Kyuhyun rada 'memaksa', jadi mereka semua menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

*Kyu POV*

"Aish.. anak ini.. padahal soal segampang itu saja, masa' ga bisa.. lama2 frustasi juga ngajarin dia.." ucap ku dalam hati.

*Kyu POV end*

* Sungmin POV*

"Haduh.. salah lagi.. padahal kayaknya aku udah ngerjain dengan bener deh.." ucapku dalam hati.

"kenapa sonsaengnim itu suka bgt sih ngerjain aku sama sahabat2 aku.. ini kan malem tahun baru..harusnya kan aku, Sungie dan Hyukkie lagi jalan2 menikmati malam tahun baru.. seperti tahun2 sebelumnya.. tapi gara2 sonsaengnim nyebelin itu.. jadi batal deh rencanaku sama Sungie dan Hyukkie.." pikirku.

"Hyukkie.. bantuin aku donk.. soal ini susah.. nanti aku kena marah lagi sama Kyunim.." pintaku pada Hyukkie.

"ya udah.. kita kerjain sama2.." usul Yesung kepadaku dan Hyukkie.

"Oke.." ucapku dan Hyukkie berbarengan.

* Sungmin POV end*

*Kyu POV*

'Tiga serangkai' ini.. kompak sekali.. Yesung dengan sabar dan telaten dalam menghadapi kedua sahabatnya itu.. terutama Minnie.. aku saja sudah hampir menyerah ngajarin Minnie.. tapi Yesung dan Hyukkie sangat sabar menghadapi Minnie.. sepertinya aku rada keterlaluan juga menyuruh mereka belajar di malam tahun baru ini.. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.. ujian sudah di depan mata.. kalo tidak begini, mereka pasti tidak akan belajar, terutama Minnie..

*Kyu POV end*

Akhirnya dengan beberapa kali lagi mencoba, akhirnya jawaban Sungmin bener semua.. berkat bantuan Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Oke kita lanjutkan nanti lagi belajarnya.. sekarang makan dan minumlah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghidangkan makanan dan minuman ke hadapan 'tiga serangkai'.

"terima kasih sonsaengnim.." ucap Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Sedang asik2nya makan, tiba2 handphone Eunhyuk dan Yesung bergetar..

Ddddrrrttt... Ddddrrrttt...

"Yoboseyo ?" ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

Minnie heran, kenapa mereka bisa dapet telpon di saat yg bersamaan yah ? kok aku ngga ? aneh..

"MWO ?!" ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk kaget.

Tentu saja itu juga membuat Sungmin dan author kaget..

Minnie : tor, lu ngapa ikut2an kaget ?

Me : hehe.. abisnye pada teriak gitu.. kan gw juga kaget..

Minnie : jangan nongol lagi lu.. ganggu aja..

Me : *nangis di pojokan*

#abaikan..

"mereka kenapa sih ? dapet telpon bareng, kaget juga bareng.. ada apa sih nih ?" umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"ne.. " ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung berbarengan sambil menutup telpon mereka.

"Kalian kenapa sih ? dapet telpon bareng, kagetnya juga bareng, nutup telpon pun bareng.. emang kalian dapet telpon dari siapa sih ?" tanya Sungmin bertubi2.

"ah.. ngga kok.. itu tadi umma ku.. katanya, nanti aku harus langsung pulang.. aku disuruh nemenin umma ke salon.. jadi, maaf yah kalo nanti aku ga bisa pulang bareng kalian.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"itu juga tadi telpon dari appa ku.. katanya dia mau mengajak ku ke toko buku untuk membeli buku baru.. jadi maaf yah, kalo nanti aku ga bisa pulang bareng.." ucap Yesung.

"Ya ! kalian ini.. Minnie pulang sendirian donk.. tega bgt sih.. nanti kalo aku diculik gimana ?" ucap Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"siapa yg pulang sendirian ?" tanya seseorang yg baru saja datang tiba2.

"Oh ! Kyu sonsaengnim ini ngagetin kita aja.." ucap Yesung sambil mengelus2 dadanya.

"Itu Kyu sonsaengnim.. kita nanti ga bisa pulang bareng sama Minnie.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Oh.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil ngangguk2.

Ga tau kenapa sekarang di hati Sungmin, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan 'biar aku saja yg mengantarmu pulang..'.. tapi..

"memang dia ga bisa pulang sendiri ? sampe harus ditemenin kalian ? sekali2 kau mandiri Minnie.. emangnya kamu nanti bakal nyasar ke rumahmu sendiri ? udah.. Sungie, Hyukkie.. ga usah ngerasa ga enak gitu sama Minnie.. biarin aja dia pulang sendiri.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"eh ?! bener2 nih sonsaengnim ngajak ribut.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan mereka pulang..

"Minnie.. aku duluan yah.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlalu di hadapan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. aku juga duluan yah.. appa ku sudah menunggu di rumah.." ucap Yesung.

"iya2.. kalian tega bgt sih ninggalin aku.." ucap Sungmin sambil cemberut.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian..

"Sungie.. kira2 nanti ketauan ga yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung.

"ya ngga lah Hyukkie.. kan tadi Minnie ga curiga sama sekali.. oiya, kita telpon dulu mereka.." ucap Yesung.

"Yoboseyo.. target udah sendirian.. posisi di depan rumah Kyu sonsaengnim.. baik.." ucap Yesung dan langsung menutup telponya.

"Kita ngumpet disini aja Sungie.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Yesung ke semak2..

Mereka memperhatikan Sungmin yg sedang jalan sendirian..

"sedikit lagi.." ucap Yesung.

"wah ?! kalian mau apa ? lepas.. lepaskan aku.. aku tidak mau ikut kalian.. lepas.. tolong.. tolong aku.. Kyunim.. Sungie.. Hyukkie.. tolong.." teriak Sungmin minta tolong.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah dibawa oleh dua orang tidak dikenal yg memakai topeng dan Sungmin dipaksa masuk mobil orang tersebut.. mata Sungmin ditutup oleh kain hitam, tangannya diikat dan mulutnya di isolasi agar tidak bisa teriak minta tolong lagi..

"hiks.. hiks.. Sungie.. Hyukkie.. Kyunim.. tolong aku.. Umma.. Appa.. WonPa.. HaePa.. tolong aku.. Minnie takut.. takut bgt.." ucap Sungmin dalam tangisannya yg tidak mungkin akan terdengar oleh kedua penculik tadi.

Kedua penculik itu pun 'ber-high five ria' setelah berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin.

Sementara itu..

depan rumah Kyuhyun..

Yesung dan Eunhyuk baru melangkahkan kaki mau pulang.. tapi Eunhyuk mukanya keliatan pucat sekali.. takut terjadi apa2 sama Sungmin..

" gimana donk Sungie ? kalo Minnie di apa2in gimana ?" cemas Eunhyuk.

"percaya deh.. Minnie ga bakal kenapa2.. oke ?" ucap Yesung menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie kenapa ?" tiba2 seseorang datang dan mengagetkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"aish.. Kyu sonsaengnim dari tadi ngagetin aja.. assalamualaikum dulu kek.. " ucap Yesung mengelus dadanya lagi.

"Hyukkie sakit ? kok pucet bgt ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah menangis..

"aduh.. Hyukkie.. jangan nangis donk.. Minnie gapapa kok.. percaya sama aku.. " ucap Yesung.

"Minnie ? emangnya Minnie kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"ngga kok Kyu sonsaengnim.. Minnie gapapa.." jawab Yesung.

"gini loh.. kita akan .." ketika Yesung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk langsung menangis lebih kencang dan berkata..

"Huwaaa.. Minnie diculik.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil terisak2.

"Aishh.." ucap Yesung.

"Minnie diculik ? ke arah mana dia ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg sangat cemas akan keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"kesana.. " Hyukkie menunjuk ke arah mobil tadi berjalan.

"aduh.. kok jadi gini sih.. gini loh Kyu sonsaengnim.. kita .." Yesung ingin menjelaskan apa yg terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun langsung melaju kencang dengan motornya menyusul mobil penculik tadi.

"aishh.. kamu sih Hyukkie.. jadi kayak gini deh.." ucap Yesung.

"abisnya aku kan khawatir sama Minnie.. " ucap Eunhyuk.

"jangan nangis lagi yah Hyukkie ku sayang.. cup.. cup.. Minnie gapapa kok.. " ucap Yesung menenangkan Eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu..

"kita apakan nih bos anak ini ?" tanya penculik nomor 2.

"hmm.. enaknya kita apain yah ?" tanya penculik nomor 1.

"loh kok bos tanya balik ke gw ?" jawab penculik nomor2.

Author : aish.. penculik macam apa ini ? udah ada pengalaman nyulik belom sih ? kalo tau gitu, ga gw terima lamaran lo jadi penculik waktu itu..

Penculik : author sarap ! berisik bgt lo.. lo mao kita culik juga ?

Author : andwaee.. kalo diculik Sungmin oppa sih mau..

*langsung direbus idup2 sama ELF seluruh dunia*

* Sungmin POV*

"Kok kayaknya aku kenal suara mereka yah ? tapi dimana ? ah, ga mungkin ah.." pikirku.

* Sungmin POV end*

"kita buka dulu aja penutup mulutnya.. biar dia bisa ngomong.." ucap penculik nomor 2.

SREEEEEETTTT.. BAHHHH...

"Awww.. pelan2 donk.. sakit tau.. " ucap Sungmin.

"berisik kau bocah.." ucap penculik nomor 2.

"kok Cuma mulut aku yg dibuka.. mata aku kenapa ga dibuka ?" protes Sungmin.

"heh ! ga usah ngatur2 gw deh lo.." ucap penculik nomor 2.

"Sebaiknya aku teriak minta tolong.." pikir Sungmin.

"TOLONG.. TOLONG.." teriak Sungmin.

"percuma aja bocah.. ga bakal ada yg ngedenger lo.." ucap penculik nomor 2.

"huwaaaa... WonPa.. HaePa.. tolong Minnie.. hiks.. hiks.. " ucap Sungmin disela isak tangisnya.

"udah.. udah.. cup.. cup.. ya sayang.. " ucap penculik nomor 1.

"YA ! ngapain lo begitu ? ntar kita ketauan.. gw punya hyung babo bgt dah.." ucap penculik nomor 2 ke penculik nomor 1.

"abis gw ga tega.." bisik penculik nomor 1 ke penculik nomor 2.

"mau sukses ga nih ? masa' penculik, cengeng begini.. apa kata dunia ?" ucap penculik nomor 2.

"nanti aku bilangin sama WonPa loh.. WonPa kan badannya gede kayak preman2 yg ada di terminal.. ntar aku suruh dia buat mukulin kalian.." ucap Sungmin tiba2.

"woah.. bener2 nih anak.. apa ? preman yg ada di terminal ?" pikir penculik nomor 1.

Sedangkan penculik nomor 2 sedang menahan ketawanya.

"apa lo ketawa ?" tanya penculik nomor 1 ke penculik nomor 2 dengan sinis.

"gapapa.. huahahahahahaha..." ucap penculik nomor 2.

Seketika ruangan itu hening..

Kedua penculik itu memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan itu untuk mencari udara segar..

Sedangkan Sungmin di dalam hanya menangis dan berharap ada seseorang yg menolongnya..

Sementara itu..

Pukul 23.55

"kemana para penculik itu ? rasanya aku mengikutinya sampai sini.." ucap Kyuhyun ketika sampai di sebuah bangunan yg sudah tua.

"mungkin ini tempatnya.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelusuri tempat itu dengan mengendap endap.. mencari keberadaan Minnie..

"Minnie.. kamu dimana sih ?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tiba2 Kyuhyun mendengar suara orang sedang berdiskusi. Dia menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata benar, ada dua orang yg sedang memakai topeng dan saling berdiskusi sambil minum. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ancang2 untuk menghajar mereka. Dia mengambil tongkat kayu yg ada di sekitarnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menghajar kedua penculik itu.

BUGHH.. BUGHHH..

Setelah selesai menghajar kedua penculik itu, Kyuhyun langsung mencari keberadaan Minnie. Kyuhyun langsung mendobrak pintu sebuah ruangan.

BRAAAKKK

Betapa leganya hati Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan tangan terikat dan mata tertutup.

"Minnie.." teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yg merasa sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut, langsung berteriak..

"Kyunim.. tolong Minnie.." teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan membuka ikatan di tangan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kau membuatku khawatir tau ga.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka ikatan di tangan Sungmin.

"hikss.. Kyunim.. Minnie takut.. " ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"tenang.. aku ada disini.." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Minnie sambil memeluknya.

Pukul 00.00

Setelah sukses membuka ikatan pada tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membuka kain yg menutup mata Sungmin.. tiba2..

" SURPRISE ! "

Sungmin membuka matanya.. dia heran melihat Umma, Appa, Eunhyuk dan Yesung kini ada di hadapannya..

"Saengil chukahamnida.. Saengil chukahamnida.. Saranghaneun uri Minnie.. Saengil chukahamnida.."

"Selamat ulang tahun Minnie.." ucap Appa dan Umma Sungmin.

"Loh ? kok ? ada Kyuhyun ?" heran semua orang yg ada disitu.

"Kamu ulang tahun Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"emang iyah ? ini tanggal berapa ? ini udah tanggal 1 yah ? OMONA ! Minnie lupa sama ultah Minnie sendiri.. " ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"tapi.. WonPa sama HaePa mana umma ?" tanya Sungmin yg menyadari ketidak hadiran Oppa2nya.

"ga tau deh.. kan yg bertugas nyulik kamu itu mereka.." ucap Heechul.

"eh ?! jangan2 yg aku pukulin tadi.." ucapan Kyuhyun belum selesai, tiba2..

"Umma.. sakit.. aduh.. aku ga tampan lagi deh.." ucap Siwon yg meringis kesakitan sambil membuka topengnya.

"ahjumma.. keponakanmu ini ga mau jadi penculik lagi deh.. insap.. bonyok begini.." ucap Donghae sambil memegangi wajahnya yg bonyok.

"ya ampun HePa.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. Hyukkie.. HaePa atit.." ucap Donghae sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

"sini2.. mana yg sakit HaePa ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang wajah Donghae.

"yg ini.. atit bgt nih.. kayaknya minta diobatin deh sama kamu Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil mencuri kesempatan pedekate sama Eunhyuk.

"dasar ! pinter bgt lu nyari2 kesempatan.." ucap Siwon pada Donghae.

"kamu kenapa sayang ? kok babak belur begini ?" tanya Heechul kepada Siwon, sedangkan Hangeng hanya menahan tawanya melihat keadaan anaknya.

"ini tuh, semuanya gara2 dia.. sok tau sih.. jadi gini deh.. akhh.." ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"hmm.. mianheyo.. aku ga sengaja hyung.. maapin aku yah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminta maaf pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Lagian sih Kyu sonsaengnim ga dengerin aku dulu pas aku mau ngomong di depan rumah Kyunim tadi.. kan aku mau jelasin ini.. tapi, Kyu sonsaengnim malah pergi gitu aja.." ucap Yesung.

"tapi tadi Hyukkie.." ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Hyukkie emang kayak gitu Kyunim.. gampang panik orangnya.. biarpun bo'ongan, tetep aja dianggep beneran.. lagian kan Hyukkie rada2.." ucap Yesung lagi dan kali ini dia disambut oleh tatapan membunuh dari Eunhyuk yg seolah2 mengatakan 'maksud lo apa Sungie ?'.

"ya ampun.. aku bener2 minta maaf sama Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kepada Siwon dan Donghae.

"iya.. iya.. gapapa kok.." ucap Donghae dan Siwon.

"jadi yg tadi nyulik aku itu HaePa sama WonPa ?" tanya Sungmin histeris.

Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk.

"maafin kita Minnie.. kita mau bikin surprise buat kamu.. tapi, kayaknya kita gagal deh.. maafin kita yah Minnie.." ucap Siwon dan Donghae.

Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum manis dari bibirnya..

"Minnie ga marah sama siapa2 kok.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie malah mau bilang makasih sama kalian karena udah inget sama ultah Minnie.." ucap Sungmin lagi dan disambut pelukan dari semua orang yg ada disana.

"ayo sayang.. tiup lilinnya.." ucap Hangeng.

"sebelumnya make a wish dulu.." bisik Heechul kepada Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu meniup lilin pada kue yg dipegang oleh Hangeng.

"Happy Birthday Minnie.. and Happy New Year.." teriak semua orang yg ada disana pada Sungmin.

Pada saat itu juga, kembang api mulai bermunculan..

"wah.. indah sekali.." ucap Sungmin.

"makasih yah Umma, Appa.. buat semuanya.. ini bakal jadi ultah Minnie yg ga bakal Minnie lupain.. Minnie sayang bgt sama kalian.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu.

Heechul sampai menitikkan air matanya..

Setelah itu, Sungmin beralih kepada Oppa2nya..

"WonPa.. makasih yah.. WonPa udah inget sama ultah Minnie.. Minnie sayang bgt ma WonPa.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Minnie ku sayang.. Oppa juga sayang bgt sama Minnie.. maafin Oppa yah, tadi rada keterlaluan sama kamu.. lagian kamu sih, pake ngatain oppa kayak preman lagi.." ucap Siwon masih memeluk Sungmin.

"hehe.. Minnie kira itu penculik beneran.. maapin Minnie juga yah WonPa.." ucap Sungmin.

"iyah.. selamat ulang tahun dongsaengku yg cantik.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin beralih ke Donghae yg sedang asik2an pedekate sama Eunhyuk.

"HaePa ? masih sakit ?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat keadaan Donghae.

"gapapa Minnie.. oya, selamat ulang tahun yah.." ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"makasih yah HaePa.." ucap Minnie sambil membalas pelukan Donghae.

"maafin aku yah, tadi aku terlalu kasar dan ngebentak kamu.." ucap Donghae menyesal.

"gapapa HaePa.. lanjutin aja deh pedekate nya sama Hyukkie.. hehe.." ucap Sungmin.

"kau ini.." ucap Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung berbarengan.

"makasih ya Sungie, Hyukkie.. kalian emang sahabat terbaikku.. jadi, ini salon dan toko buku yg kalian maksud ?" ucap Sungmin meledek kedua sahabatnya itu.

"aish.. kau ini.. masih dibahas aja.. ini semuanya ide Siwon hyung.. " ucap Yesung.

"iyah.. ini semua kerjaan Oppa mu.." ucap Eunhyuk membenarkan kata2 Yesung.

"eh, tau ga Min ? tadi itu Kyu sosaengnim khawatir bgt sama kamu.. sampe2 dia dateng sendiri kesini buat nyelametin kamu.. untung aja yg nyulik itu, kakak kamu sendiri.. coba kalo kamu diculik beneran, mungkin Kyu sonsaengnim yg akan babak belur.." ucap Yesung.

"masa' sih ? dia se khawatir itu sama aku ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iyah.. dia panik bgt pas aku bilang kamu diculik.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Lagian kamu sih.. pake nangis histeris segala.. kan udah aku bilang.. Minnie itu bakal bae2 aja.. orang diculiknya sama kakaknya sendiri.." ucap Yesung.

"iya2 deh.. aku ga bakal kayak gitu lagi.. oiya, samperin tuh Kyu sonsaengnim.. kesian dia.. pasti dia ngerasa bersalah bgt udah mukulin WonPa sama HaePa sampe bonyok.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"oh iya.. dimana dia ?" tanya Sungmin.

"dia sih tadi ada di luar.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah, aku keluar dulu yah.. " ucap Sungmin.

teras luar

"hmmm... kembang apinya bagus yah ?" ucap Sungmin yg langsung mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"aish.. kau.. ngagetin aja.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. makasih yah Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"makasih buat apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"makasih buat nyelametin Minnie tadi.." ucap Sungmin.

"tapi kan itu cuma bo'ongan Minnie.. " ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi Minnie ngerasa kalo Kyunim itu khawatir bgt sama Minnie tadi.. maapin Minnie yah, udah bikin Kyunim khawatir.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie ?" panggil Kyuhyun dan sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin.

"ya ?" jawab Sungmin.

"Selamat ulang tahun yah.. maaf kalo aku ga tau ulang tahunmu.. dan aku juga minta maaf karena udah mukulin Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung sampe babak belur.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"gapapa kok Kyunim.. mereka udah maapin Kyunim kok.. makasih yah udah dateng di ulang tahun Minnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh iya, aku juga ga bisa ngasih kamu apa2.. abis aku ga tau kesukaanmu apa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"gapapa kok Kyunim.. Kyunim ada disini aja, udah bikin Minnie seneng.." ucap Sungmin.

Hening..

*Kyu POV*

aduh.. kenapa jadi grogi gini sih deket2 anak kecil ini ? apa aku bener2 suka sama dia ? kenapa dia keliatan imut bgt disaat seperti ini.. aish..

*Kyu POV end*

* Sungmin POV*

Aish.. kenapa aku jadi grogi gini sih ? kenapa aku jadi inget tampangnya pas dia nyelametin aku tadi yah ? dia tampan sekali.. kayak superhero yg ada di tipi2..

* Sungmin POV end*

"Kyunim ?" panggil Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"apa ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie boleh minta sesuatu ga ?" tanya Sungmin.

"mau minta apa ? jangan yg macem2 yah.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"boleh Minnie peluk Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati2.

* Sungmin POV*

Aish.. kenapa aku minta itu ? kata2 itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.. kenapa aku ga bisa mengendalikannya.. pasti dia akan menolak mentah2..

* Sungmin POV end*

*Kyu POV*

"Minnie boleh minta sesuatu ga ?" tanya Minnie.

"mau minta apa ? jangan yg macem2 yah.." ucapku.

"boleh Minnie peluk Kyunim ?" tanya Minnie dengan hati2.

Apa ? dia ingin memelukku ? aduh.. kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini.. kenapa aku senang ketika dia meminta itu padaku.. aish.. tapi aku harus tetep cool..

*Kyu POV end*

"baiklah.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan gaya cool-nya.

Dengan ragu2 Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

"Kyunim ?" panggil Sungmin.

"hmm ? kenapa ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie ngerasa nyaman bgt di pelukan Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"aish.. anak ini.. bener2 bikin aku malu aja.." umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"benarkah ?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk.

"kalo begitu, kamu bisa memelukku selama yg kamu mau.. anggep aja, ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"baiklah.. ini bakal jadi kado terindah buat Minnie.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kamu jangan buat aku khawatir lagi yah Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iyah Kyunim.. maap yah udah bikin Kyunim khawatir.." ucap Sungmin.

* Sungmin POV*

Tuhan ? apa bener ini yg dinamakan rasa cinta ? kenapa Minnie ngerasa nyaman bgt di pelukan Kyunim ? kenapa Minnie ga pengen kehilangan Kyunim ? kenapa Minnie ga mau ngelepas pelukan ini ? kalo emang ini rasa cinta, Minnie Cuma minta buat Kyunim selalu ada di sisi Minnie.. kayak yg tadi Minnie minta pas niup lilin.. Terima kasih Tuhan.. Kau telah memberikan kado terindah buat Minnie.. Minnie makin sayang sama Tuhan..

* Sungmin POV end*

*Kyu POV*

Apa ini yg dinamakan cinta ? kenapa aku selalu nyaman di deket anak kecil ini ? aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri ketika aku bersamanya.. ketika aku tidak melihat dia di hadapanku, entah mengapa aku langsung khawatir ga karuan.. Tuhan.. apa benar ini cinta ? aku ingin dia berada di sisiku Tuhan..

*Kyu POV end*

Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil melihat indahnya kembang api di tahun baru..

"akhirnya.. tanpa kita jodohkan.. sepertinya mereka sudah saling menyukai.." ucap Heechul kepada Hangeng.

Sebenarnya, Heechul dan Hangeng telah memperhatikan KyuMin dari tadi..

"Iyah yeobo.. kita kasitau Kangin dan Teuki yuk.." ucap Hangeng yg langsung disetujui oleh Heechul.

Siwon, Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk..

"hah.. gagal deh rencananya.. gara2 sonsaengnimnya Minnie itu sih.. maen mukul aja.. udah ga ganteng lagi deh sekarang.. aishh.." ucap Siwon pada Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"iya nih.. jadi babak belur begini.." ucap Donghae meng'iya'kan perkataan Siwon.

"tapi yg penting kan sekarang Minnie seneng.. berarti sukses donk.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"iyah.. anggep aja ini kejutan yg gagal tapi menyenangkan.." ucap Yesung.

"menyenangkan kepalamu.." ucap Siwon dan Donghae sambil mendaratkan tangan mereka ke kepala Yesung (dibaca : jitak, keplak, tempeleng, toyor).

"Aww.. sakit hyung.." ucap Yesung meringis kesakitan.

Awal yg indah di tahun baru..

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin..

Happy New Year everyone..


	10. Chapter 9

My Lovely Teacher

Part 9 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah..

Seperti biasa, Sungmin tiba lebih awal dari teman2nya dan sekolah masih sepi..

Ketika Sungmin ingin turun dari motor, tiba2 Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya.. dia langsung berpegagan pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuh Sungmin.. akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan..

CHU ~~~

Mereka kaget.. tapi mereka tidak melepas ciuman mereka.. Kyuhyun malah makin memperdalam ciuman itu.. Sungmin langsung membelalakkan matanya.. ketika Kyuhyun tersadar.. akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman itu..

"OMO ! My first kiss.. " ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Maaf Minnie.. saya jadi keterusan.." ucap Kyuhyun yg tersadar atas perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung bangun dan membereskan pakaian mereka masing2.

"Ah.. gapapa kok Kyunim.. tadi kan kecelakaan.." ucap Sungmin salah tingkah.

Mereka langsung canggung dan saling salah tingkah..

"aku dan Kyunim barusan berciuman.. aish.. kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus dengan sonsaengnim nyebelin ini sih ? duh.. jadi ga perawan lagi deh bibirku.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"hmm.. kalo gitu ikut aku ke ruanganku dulu yah.. gapapa kan ? kan masih sepi di kelas.. aku mau ngasih hukuman yg lain.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba2.

"nih orang.. demen bgt sih ngasih aku hukuman.. my first kiss.. TIDAAAAAKKK.." umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"iya2.." ucap Sungmin dengan malas2an.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin.

ruang guru

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke ruangan guru, ternyata banyak sekali hadiah2 dan surat2 cinta yg terletak di meja Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini ?" ucap Kyuhyun heran.

"Wahh.. Kyunim terkenal bgt.. sampe2 banyak dapet surat cinta sama hadiah2 ini.. dari siapa nih ? dari murid kelas 2, murid kelas 1, murid kelas 3, eh ? ada dari guru wanita juga.. surat dan hadiahnya rata2 warnanya pink.. Minnie jadi mau.." ucap Sungmin sambil melihat barang2 yg terletak di meja Kyuhyun.

"kamu suka pink yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"he eh.. suka bgt.." ucap Minnie sambil mengangguk.

"ambil aja yg kamu suka.. tapi satu aja.. ini kan milikku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"dasar pelit !" ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"ah.. engga ah.. ini kan punya Kyunim.. gak mau ah.." ucap Sungmin.

"Kyunim mau nyuruh apa ? aku mau ke kelas nih.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Oya, tadi kan aku belum sempat sarapan, tolong belikan aku lontong sayur di kantin dan minumannya yah.. nih uangnya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sejumlah uang.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung meninggalkan ruang guru.

kantin

Sungmin langsung membelikan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sonsaengnim itu.. ngasih hukuman seenak jidatnya aja.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

ruang guru

Pintu ruangan terbuka..

"oh.. Ibu Jessica baru datang.." ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"eh, ada Pak Kyuhyun.. pagi sekali datengnya pak.." ucap Jessica.

"iya.. " jawab Kyuhyun.

Jessica langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun di tempatnya.

"Pak Kyuhyun.. sebenarnya bapak tampan loh.. bapak sudah punya pacar ?" ucap Jessica sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan meraih wajah Kyuhyun.

Jessica mulai menggoda Kyuhyun. Jessica adalah guru sejarah di sekolah itu, sebenarnya Jessica menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yg gugup di perlakukan seperti itu, hanya tersenyum pahit..

"belum bu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Jessica dari wajahnya.

"ah.. Pak Kyuhyun tidak usah memanggil ku dengan sebutan Ibu.. Jessica aja.." ucap Jessica yg semakin dekat jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"maaf bu.. jangan seperti ini.. nanti kalau di lihat dengan orang lain, tidak enak.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"gapapa Pak Kyuhyun.. kan masih sepi.." ucap Jessica.

Sementara itu..

"makasih bu.." ucap Sungmin kepada ibu kantin.

Sungmin langsung ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan makanan yg Kyuhyun pesan tadi..

Ketika Sungmin masuk ke ruangan guru..

"Kyunim.. ini makanan.. nya.." ucap Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yg dia lihat.

Sungmin melihat Jessica sedang mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yg mendengar suara Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tubuh Jessica dari dirinya.

"Kau ini.. ketok pintu dulu dong.." ucap Jessica kepada Sungmin.

"Maaf.." ucap Sungmin lalu pergi dari ruang guru.

"Aish.. sial ! kenapa aku harus melihat itu ? kenapa Kyunim ? mereka mesra sekali.. loh ? aku kenapa ? kenapa aku jadi marah2 ? apa aku cemburu ? trus ciuman tadi apa maksudnya ? haduh Minnie.. bodo ah.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin dan meninggalkan Jessica.

"Minnie.. Minnie tunggu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa mengejarnya.

Dapat ! Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tangan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. dengerin aku dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

"denger apa Kyunim ? Minnie gapapa kok.." ucap Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"aku sama Ibu Jessica ga ada apa2 kok.. tadi Cuma salah paham.. yg kamu liat, bukan seperti apa yg kamu kira.." ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"gapapa lagi Kyunim.. kalo kalian ada apa2 juga, Minnie gapapa kok.. malah bagus kan ? udah ah, Minnie mau ke kelas.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie.. aku ga mau kamu salah paham.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ga usah mikirin Minnie Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih terdiam. Kyuhyun juga bingung, kenapa dia tidak mau Sungmin salah paham dengannya.

kelas

"Hai Min.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Hai.." ucap Sungmin malas2an.

"Kamu kenapa ? kok ga semangat gitu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. lecek bgt tuh muka.. sini aku setrika.." ucap Yesung.

"Ya ! kalian seneng bgt sih ngeledekkin aku.." ucap Sungmin.

"kamu lagi PMS yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ngga.. aku gapapa kok.." ucap Sungmin.

Teeeeetttt... tttteeeetttt...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi..

Pelajaran di mulai.. Tidak seperti murid2 yg lain, Sungmin kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk belajar.. dia memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi di ruang guru.

"apa Kyunim sama Ibu Jessica pacaran yah ?" ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin masih saja tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal mengajar di kelas Sungmin.

ruang guru

*Kyu POV*

"Kyuhyun pabo ! kenapa jadi rumit gini sih ? apa aku benar2 menyukai Minnie ? kenapa perasaanku ga karuan gini.. aku sedih bgt kalo anak kecil itu marah sama aku.." ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat2 surat2 dan hadiah2 yg kuterima, kali aja ada nama Sungmin atau Minnie.

*Kyuhyun ngarep bgt*

"siapa ini ? Ibu Jessica ? aish.. jadi dia juga mengirimiku surat juga ?" ucapku.

"siapa lagi nih ? Eun so.. Hyoyeon.. Soo young.. " ucap ku malas.

Tapi aku langsung kaget ketika membaca salah satu surat.

"_JAUHI TIGA SERANGKAI ! ATAU KAU IKUT MENYESAL.. _" isi surat itu.

"Siapa ini ? apa maksudnya ?"

"aku harus cari tau.."

*Kyu's POV end*

Teeeeetttt... tttteeeetttt...

Bel istirahat berbunyi..

*Author POV*

Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Yesung langsung menuju kantin.

Mereka menikmati makanan yg sudah mereka pesan.

Tiba – tiba ..

"hmm.. boleh saya duduk disini ?" tanya seseorang.

"ngga ! " ucap Sungmin setelah melihat orang itu.

"kamu kenapa Min ? boleh kok.. duduk aja.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"tumben Kyu sonsaengnim mau makan bareng kita ?" ucap Yesung heran.

"iya.. tumben bgt.." ucap Hyukkie.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Dia malah asyik dengan makanannya.

"Memangnya saya ga boleh deket sama murid2 saya ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"apa apaan dia ? setelah merebut perhatian keluargaku, dia ingin merebut perhatian sahabat2ku ? ga akan aku biarin.." umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"kamu kok diem aja Minnie ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wah.. Kyu sonsaengnim memanggilmu Minnie.. bukan Sungmin.." ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk kaget kepada Sungmin.

"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"biasanya tuh, yg manggil Sungmin dengan nama 'Minnie' itu, Cuma keluarganya dan kita berdua.. dan yg lain, memanggilnya Sungmin.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"iyah.. aneh bgt.. apa kalian ada hubungan khusus ?" tanya Yesung curiga.

"Sungie ! apaan sih ? ga usah nanya yg ngaco2 deh.." ucap Sungmin kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyunim sih, kan Minnie udah bilang, jangan panggil aku Minnie kalo di sekolah.. kan mereka jadi salah paham.." ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

"gapapa Minnie.. lagian temen2 kamu juga gapapa kok.." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"ya sudah.. saya traktir kalian semua.. kalo ada yg mau tambah makanannya, tambah aja.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"bener nih sonsaengnim ?" ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk senang.

"iya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"baiklah.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung berbarengan.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk sibuk memesan makanan lain dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"kamu masih marah soal kejadian tadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg melihat Sungmin cemberut dari tadi.

"engga.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"aku minta maaf yah.. tapi apa yg kamu liat, ga seperti yg kamu kira.. tadi itu ga ada apa2.. emang sih, keliatannya kami lagi ciuman, tapi aku sama sekali gak cium dia.. Cuma dia nya aja yg nutupin muka aku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"percayalah padaku Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

*Kyu POV*

"aku minta maaf yah.. tapi apa yg kamu liat, ga seperti yg kamu kira.. tadi itu ga ada apa2.. emang sih, keliatannya kami lagi ciuman, tapi aku sama sekali ga cium dia.. Cuma dia nya aja yg nutupin muka aku.." ucapku.

"percayalah padaku Minnie.." ucapku.

Loh ? kok aku memohon dia biar percaya sama aku ? ada apa denganku ? Kyu pabo !

*Kyu POV end*

* Sungmin POV*

Apa maksud Kyunim ? mengapa aku harus percaya padanya ? kenapa dia ingin sekali meyakinkan aku ?

Aku liat matanya.. aku mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, tapi ga ada..

Mungkin dia benar ga ada apa2 sama Ibu Jessica.

*Minnie POV end*

*Author POV*

"Baiklah.. Minnie percaya sama Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"beneran Minnie ? makasih yah.." ucap Kyuhyun senang.


	11. Chapter 10

My Lovely Teacher

Part 10 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Teeeeetttt... tttteeeetttt...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi..

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung bersiap2 ingin pulang..

"Minnie, saya anter kamu pulang yah ?" ucap Kyuhyun yg tiba2 muncul di hadapan "Tiga Serangkai"..

"Ah.. tapi.. Minnie mau bareng Sungie dan Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin.

"Oh.. gitu yah.." ucap Kyuhyun pura2 kecewa.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yg kecewa, Eunhyuk dan Yesung tidak tega.. akhirnya..

"ya udah.. kamu pulang ama Kyu sonsaengnim aja.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kesian kan dia.. udah ngeluangin waktu buat kamu.." ucap Yesung.

"kalian apaan sih ?" ucap Sungmin.

"Sungie, Hyukkie.. Minnie nya saya pinjem dulu yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. jangan sampe ilang ato rusak yah sonsaengnim.." ucap Yesung.

"Dasar Sungie pabo ! emang aku barang apa ?" ucap Sungmin sambil melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Yesung.

"aduh.. sakit Minnie.." ucap Yesung.

"yuk Minnie.. dah Sungie.. dah Hyukkie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

KyuMin

"kita mau kemana sih ? ini kan bukan jalan mau ke rumah Minnie.." tanya Sungmin.

"aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"jangan2 Kyunim mau nyulik Minnie lagi yah ? Andwaee.. Minnie ga mau.. umma, appa.. Minnie mau pulang.." ujar Sungmin.

"kamu kenapa sih ? tenang aja.. kamu pasti suka.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam..

Sesampainya di tempat yg dimaksud..

"Wah.. indah bgt.." teriak Sungmin.

"kamu suka ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. suka bgt.." jawab Sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman yg berada di dekat sungai. Tidak jauh dari pandangan mereka, ada banyak anak2 kecil yg sedang bermain di taman itu. Ada juga, pasangan2 yg sedang berkencan. Burung2 terlihat ramah dengan kupu2 yg berterbangan. Hanya ada satu kata.. INDAH..

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, Sungmin menyusul duduk.

"tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku.. jika aku ada masalah, aku pasti kesini untuk menenangkan pikiranku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang sungai di depannya.

"Tempat rahasia ? kok Kyunim ngasitau Minnie ? berarti bukan rahasia lagi donk.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya yah ? kenapa aku kasitau kamu yah ?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"ih.. Kyunim gimana sih ?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu tunggu bentar yah disini.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim mau kemana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku mau beli es krim dulu, kamu mau ? rasa apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mau.. rasa cokelat ukuran jumbo yah.." pinta Sungmin.

"hah ? oke.." ucap Kyuhyun heran.

Tidak lama, Kyuhyun kembali membawa es krim. Kyuhyun kelihatan susah membawa es krim yg berukuran jumbo yg dipesan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"Chonmaneyo Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka menikmati es krim masing2 dan masih terdiam.

"Dulu.. aku ga percaya sama yg namanya persahabatan.. " ucap Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan..

"waeyo ? punya sahabat itu menyenangkan.." ucap Sungmin sambil menyendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"ya.. tadinya aku pikir seperti itu.. tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak percaya lagi dgn yg namanya persahabatan.." ucap Kyuhyun yg sedikit menahan marah.

"kejadian apa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"dulu aku dikhianati sahabatku sendiri.. Aku, Seung Gi dan Seohyun.. kami bersahabat sejak SMP.. kami sangat dekat.. tapi suatu hari aku menaruh hati pada Seohyun.. dan cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.. ternyata Seohyun juga menyukaiku.. akhirnya, aku dan Seohyun berpacaran.. biarpun kami berpacaran, tapi kami sama sekali tidak melupakan Seung Gi.. kami selalu berjalan bertiga, seperti biasa.. ketika kami sedang pergi ke taman hiburan, Seohyun meminta aku untuk membelikan minuman.. tanpa curiga, aku langsung menurutinya.. ketika aku kembali dari membeli minuman, ternyata aku melihat Seung Gi dan Seohyun sedang berciuman dengan mesra sekali.. aku langsung menangkap basah mereka.. lalu aku memukul Seung Gi tanpa ampun.. aku marah sekali waktu itu.. dari situ, aku ga percaya lagi sama yg namanya persahabatan.. bagiku itu menyakitkan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"tapi apa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pandanganku tentang persahabatan akhirnya berubah setelah aku melihat kalian.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalian ? kalian siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kalian.. kamu, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"memangnya kita kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"persahabatan kalian membuat saya kagum.. sampai2 kalian dijuluki tiga serangkai oleh murid2 yg lain dan juga guru2 di sekolah.. aku terharu ketika melihat kalian di perpustakaan waktu itu.. Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung tau dimana kamu berada.. dan langsung menolongmu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Minnie beruntung bgt punya Sungie sama Hyukkie.. mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yg pernah Minnie punya.. mereka mau nerima kekurangan Minnie dan tulus bersahabat sama Minnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"Mereka beruntung memilikimu Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"aku boleh jujur sama kamu Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"boleh.. ga ada yg ngelarang kok.. " jawab Sungmin.

"aku ngerasa nyaman bgt di deket kamu.. aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa kayak gitu..aku juga bingung kenapa aku nyeritain masa lalu ku sama kamu.. aku ngerasa nyaman aja bisa numpahin apa yg aku rasain sama kamu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Muka Minnie kayak muka orang yg bisa dipercaya yah ? hehe.." ucap Sungmin meledek.

"kalo kamu ? apa yg kamu rasain kalo deket aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ngeri.." jawab Sungmin cepat.

"kok ngeri ? aku nyeremin yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. abis, kerjaan Kyunim Cuma ngasih aku hukuman yg ga penting, tapi melelahkan.. yg cuma buang sampah lah, beliin makanan di bogor, beresin buku perpusatakaan, ngitungin lantai, dll.." ucap Sungmin.

"hahahaha.. siapa suruh kau datang terlambat.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"ih.. Kyunim mah.. nyebelin.." ucap Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"ya udah.. kita pulang yuk.." ajak Kyuhyun dan diikuti oleh anggukan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin..

* Sungmin POV*

"Kyunim mau mampir dulu ga ?" tanyaku.

"ga usah deh.. aku pamit yah.." jawab Kyunim lalu menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Minnie pulang.." ucapku sambil masuk ke rumah.

"Kamu udah pulang sayang ? dari mana aja ? kok sore bgt ?" tanya umma.

"tadi Minnie diajak jalan2 dulu sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kyunim ? sonsaengnim mu itu ?" tanya umma.

"iya.. siapa lagi ?" jawabku.

"Oh.. keliatannya kau sudah akrab sekali dengan dia.." ujar umma.

"akrab apaan ? yg ada berantem mulu.." ujarku.

"itu namanya akrab sayang *umma sarap*.. ngga lama lagi juga, kalian bakal lebih deket.." goda umma ku.

"umma apaan sih ? Minnie laper nih.." ucapku.

* Sungmin POV end*

Sementara itu..

Kyuhyun's house

Kyuhyun membawa pulang surat2 dan hadiah2 tadi yg diberikan oleh fans nya. Dia langsung mengambil salah satu surat yg tadi mengancamnya.

*Kyu POV*

"siapa yah dia ? aku rasa tiga serangkai sedang dalam bahaya.. aku harus melindungi mereka mulai sekarang.." ucapku dalam hati.

"Sayang.. umma boleh masuk ?" ujar umma ku yg mengagetkanku.

Aku langsung menyembunyikan surat tadi.

"masuk aja umma.." jawabku.

"wah.. ada apa ini ? kenapa banyak sekali surat dan hadiah seperti ini ? " tanya ummaku.

"biasalah umma.. dari fans.. umma lupa kalo umma punya anak yg tampan ? " ucapku sambil membanggakan diriku.

"siapa dulu appanya.." ucap appa ku yg menyusul umma ku dari belakang.

"kalian ini.. anak sama ayah, sama2 narsis.. narsisnya tingkat tinggi pula.." ucap ummaku.

"hahahahahahahahaha.." appa dan aku tertawa bersama.

"itu baru anakku.." ucap appaku.

"ada apa kalian ke kamarku ? tumben bgt.." tanya ku.

"ya ! anak ini.. keluar deh sifat aslinya.. masa' orang tua ga boleh nengok anaknya ?" ucap umma ku.

"iya.. maaf umma.." ucap ku.

"kita kesini Cuma mau liat keadaan kamu aja kok.." ucap appa.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minnie ? lancar ?" tanya umma.

"lancar ? yg ada malah berantem mulu.." jawabku.

"kok bisa ?" tanya umma lagi.

"ah.. ceritanya panjang umma.." jawabku.


	12. Chapter 11

My Lovely Teacher

Part 11 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

pagi hari

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di rumahnya.

Karena Sungmin diantar oleh Kyuhyun, jadinya Siwon pergi ke kantor bareng Donghae.

Donghae memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini. Orang tuanya Donghae menyetujui keputusan Donghae, asal dia tinggal di rumah Sungmin dan Siwon. Dan Donghae malah sangat senang karena dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Eunhyuk.

*Siwon POV*

"Umma, appa.. Aku sama Donghae berangkat dulu yah.." ucapku.

Aku melajukan mobilku mengantar Donghae terlebih dahulu ke kampusnya.

Sesampainya di depan kampus Donghae..

"Thanks ya Won.." ucap Donghae sambil turun dari mobil.

"ntar mau gw jemput ga ?" tanyaku.

"ga usah deh.. emang gw Minnie yg musti di anter jemput.." jawabnya.

"haha.. oke deh.. dah.." ucapku sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

Sesampainya di kantor..

Aku langsung ke ruanganku dan duduk..

Baru saja datang, tapi berkas2 di mejaku sudah banyak sekali..

Berkas2 itu menunggu untuk aku tanda tangani..

"Aish.. kenapa Appa selalu menyerahkan semuanya padaku.." ucapku bergumam sendiri.

Aku meneruskan perusahaan Appa. Karena aku anak laki2 satu-satunya di keluarga. Sebenarnya berat untukku dan melelahkan sekali. Tapi, apa boleh bulat (?). kadang2 aku juga merasa bosan musti ke kantor setiap hari, bertemu berkas2, meeting dgn klien, dll. Tapi, disini ada seseorang yg membuatku betah berlama2 di kantor.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." suara ketukan pintu.

"silahkan masuk.." ucapku ramah.

"ini pak.. masih ada beberapa berkas lagi yg harus di tanda tangani.." ucap sekretarisku.

"haahh.. baiklah.." ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"bapak kenapa ? capek yah ? bapak sudah sarapan ? apa perlu saya buatkan kopi atau teh ? bapak ingin saya belikan makanan ?" tanyanya.

"hmm.. baiklah.. buatkan aku teh saja.. terima kasih yah.." jawabku.

"baiklah.." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan ruanganku.

"dia perhatian sekali.." ucapku pelan.

Selama aku di kantor, seseorang itulah yg selalu membuatku tidak bosan. Dia selalu perhatian. Ya, dia adalah sekretarisku.. Kibum. Dia cantik. Aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku telah memendam rasa ini sudah lama padanya, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Kibum terlihat sempurna dimataku. Dia cantik, baik, pintar dan memiliki kepribadian yg ramah. Dia adalah sekretaris yg ditunjuk oleh Appaku untuk membantuku. Appa emang ga salah pilih.

"Hey ! kok ngelamun sih ?" ucap seseorang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. Appa.. kok ga ketok pintu dulu sih ? ngagetin aja.." ucapku.

"yee.. dari tadi Appa udah ngetok, tapi kamunya aja ga denger.. lagian kamu kenapa sih ? lagi mikirin siapa ?" tanya Appa sambil duduk di ruanganku.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"masuk.." ucapku.

"ini pak tehnya.." ucap Kibum.

"eh.. ada Pak Hangeng.. kalo gitu, saya permisi dulu.." ucap Kibum lagi.

"makasih yah.." ucapku sambil terus memandangi Kibum sampai keluar ruanganku.

"Won ? Wonnie ? Siwon ?!" teriak Appa yg menyadarkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke wajahku.

"eh, Appa.. apaan sih teriak2 gitu ?" tanyaku.

"lagian kamu.. bengong aja dari tadi ngeliatin Kibum.. Appa tau dia cantik, tapi ga gitu juga kali ngeliatnya.. ato jangan-jangan.. kamu suka ya sama dia ?" ucap appa menggodaku.

"Ih.. Appa apaan sih ?" ujarku malu.

"udahlah.. jujur aja sama Appa.. Appa juga dulu pernah muda.. kita kan sama2 namja dewasa, kamu bisa cerita kok sama Appa.." ucap Appa.

"ah, Appa.. aku kan malu.." ujarku.

"haduh.. badan doang gede.. nyali ciut.. nyatain donk perasaan kamu sama Kibum.. emang kamu udah berapa lama suka sama Kibum ?" selidik appaku.

"semenjak pertama aku ketemu dia Appa.." ucap ku sambil malu2.

"MWO ?! itu lama bgt Wonnie.." ucap Appaku kaget.

"kau harus menyatakan cintamu.. sebelum dia diambil orang lain.. kalo Appa ga salah denger, dia deket bgt sama karyawan sini juga, namanya Changmin.. jangan sampai kamu keduluan dia.. Hwaiting Wonnie !" ucap appaku menyemangatiku.

"ya sudah.. Appa balik ke ruangan Appa dulu yah.." ucap Appa sambil meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku memikirkan perkataan Appaku tadi..

Kibum deket sama Changmin ? siapa Changmin ? aaarrrrrgggghhhh...

*Siwon POV end*

Sungmin's house

*Author POV*

"Minnie pulang.." teriak Sungmin.

"kamu udah pulang sayang.. ayo, makan dulu.." ajak Heechul.

"pada kemana umma ? kok sepi ?" tanya Sungmin.

"belom pada pulang sayang.. bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai bercerita tentang sekolahnya tadi.

"Sayang.. liburan nanti, Appa sama Umma mau ke villa kita loh.. kamu ikut kan ?" tanya Heechul.

"hmm.. mau Umma.. Minnie mau.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin dengan senang hati.

*Author POV end*

Siwon's office

Waktunya pulang..

*Siwon POV*

Ketika aku keluar ruangan, aku melihat Kibum sedang membereskan barang2nya dan bersiap2 untuk pulang.

"Kibum.. kau belum pulang ?" tanyaku.

"Oh.. iya pak, sebentar lagi.." jawabnya.

"kau pulang dengan siapa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"sepertinya sendiri pak.. Changmin tidak bisa menjemput saya.. lembur katanya.." ucapnya.

Apa ? Changmin ? bener kata Appa..

"jadi kamu pulang sendiri ? bagaimana kalau saya antar ?" tawarku.

"ah.. ga usah pak.. nanti ngerepotin bapak.." ujarnya.

"ngga apa2 kok.. lagian udah malem.. ga baik yeoja secantik kamu pulang sendirian.." ucapku.

"bapak bisa aja.. baiklah, kalau bapak memaksa.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

*Siwon POV end*

mobil Siwon

*Author POV*

Siwon dan Kibum terdiam..

Sesekali Siwon melirik Kibum disampingnya.

"oya, rumahmu dimana ?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"nanti saya tunjukkin jalannya pak.. kita lurus aja terus.." jelas Kibum.

"baiklah.. oya, jangan panggil saya pak dong.. panggil aja Siwon.. kan kita seumuran.." ucap Siwon.

"tapi pak.." ucap Kibum, namun dipotong oleh Siwon.

"udah, ga usah tapi2an.. kalau di luar kantor, kau boleh memanggilku Siwon.." ucap Siwon.

"baiklah.. pak, eh.. Siwon.. kalo gitu kamu boleh panggil aku Kibummie.." ucap Kibum.

"baiklah..Kibummie.. " ucap Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Aigoo.. senyumnya manis bgt.. aku jadi semakin ingin memilikinya.. ini langkah awalku untuk mendapatkannya.." ucap Siwon dalam hati.

*Kibum POV*

Bos ku yg tampan ini mengantarku pulang.. aku ga nyangka.. dia benar2 sempurna di mataku.. udah tampan, baik, pintar, ramah, dan yg paling aku suka adalah ketika dia tersenyum.. nyatanya aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya.. tapi, aku tidak berani mengatakan padanya.. karena aku sadar, aku ini hanya sekretarisnya saja.. sedangkan dia adalah bosku.. walaupun begitu, aku senang karena aku selalu berada di sampingnya ketika sedang bekerja seperti bertemu klien, meeting, dll.. aku merasa dibutuhkan.. aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku lewat perhatianku padanya.. aku takut kalau dia mengetahui perasaanku yg sebenarnya..

"Kibummie.. " panggilnya.

"yah ? waeyo ?" jawabku.

"kita kemana lagi ?" tanyanya.

"hmm.. sebentar lagi kita sampai.. dari sini belok kanan sedikit.." ucapku.

Dia mengangguk.

"ya. Kita sudah sampai.." ucapku.

Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba2 Siwon keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"silahkan.." ucap Siwon sambil membuka pintu dan memperlakukan aku seperti Cinderella yg turun dari kereta kencananya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu ketika Siwon melakukan itu.

"ini rumahmu ?" tanyanya.

"iya.. mau mampir dulu ?" jawabku.

"oh.. baiklah.. aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan orang tuamu.." ucapnya.

Kibum's house..

"Eh.. anak umma sudah pulang.." ucap Umma ku.

"iya umma.. kenalin ini Siwon, bosku di kantor.." ucap ku mengenalkan Siwon pada umma.

"oh.. ini yg sering kau ceritakan.." ucap Umma ku.

"Umma.. jangan buka rahasia dong.. aku kan malu.." ucap ku berbisik pada umma.

"Saya Siwon, ahjumma.. Kibum suka cerita apa ?" tanya Siwon.

"ah.. engga kok.. kamu jangan dengerin Umma ku.. dia suka bercanda.." ucapku langsung.

"Saya Zhoumi.. Ummanya Kibum.. tapi biasanya Kibum memanggilku Mimi Umma.." ucap Umma ku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Siwon.

"Appa kemana Umma ?" tanyaku.

Baru Umma mau menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi orang yg ditanya sudah keluar..

"Kibummie.. kau sudah pulang.. mana Changmin ?" tanya Appa ku.

"tadi dia lembur Appa.. jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku pulang.." jawabku.

*Kibum POV end*

*Siwon POV*

Apa ? Changmin lagi ? siapa sih Changmin ? kayaknya penting bgt tuh orang..

"ini siapa Kibum-ah ?" tanya Appa Kibum sambil menunjukku.

"Oya, kenalin Appa.. ini Siwon.. dia bosku di kantor.." ujar Kibum memperkenalkanku.

"Saya Siwon, ahjussi.. senang berkenalan dengan anda.." ucapku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Oh.. saya Henry.. Appanya Kibum.." jawab Appa Kibum.

"sepertinya sudah malam, saya pamit pulang dulu.." ucapku.

"baiklah.. terima kasih yah sudah mengantar Kibum pulang.." ucap Appa dan Ummanya Kibum.

"sama2.. Ahjussi.. Ahjumma.." ucapku.

Kibum mengantarkanku sampai depan rumahnya..

"Hati2 ya Siwon.." ucap Kibum.

"Iya.." ucapku sambil melajukan mobilku.

*Siwon POV end*


	13. Chapter 12

My Lovely Teacher

Part 12 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

kamar Siwon..

*Siwon POV*

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku melakukan pendekatan dengan Kibum, tapi aku belum tau siapa itu Changmin.. karena aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya.. hahh.. namja macam apa aku ini.. bagaimana kalau itu pacarnya Kibum.. aduh.. aku mendingan ngalahin 10 preman deh, daripada berhadapan sama yeoja yg aku suka..

*Siwon POV end*

*Author POV*

Siwon langsung bergegas mandi dan langsung menuju kantornya..

kantor Siwon

Siwon melewati koridor kantor..

Siwon melihat sosok Kibum yg sudah datang dan menempati kursinya.. Siwon ingin menghampiri Kibum.. tapi ternyata, dia sudah keduluan dgn sesosok pria tampan yg langsung menghampiri Kibum..

*Siwon POV*

"aish.. siapa dia ? apa dia yg bernama Changmin ? kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Kibum ? pake' sok2 bawain Kibum makanan lagi.. "

*Siwon POV end*

Changmin menyadari kalau Siwon sedang melihat dia dan Kibum sekarang..

"bum- ah.. ada sesuatu di rambutmu.." ucap Changmin sambil membelai rambut Kibum.

*Siwon POV*

"cih.. dia pake megang2 rambut Kibum segala lagi.. pake mesra2an di kantor.. hah.. mending aku ke ruanganku aja deh.." ucapku sambil kesal.

*Siwon POV end*

MinBum

"Ya ! kenapa kau jadi tidak sopan ?" ucap Kibum sambil menjitak(?) Changmin.

"iya2 maap.. duh.. sakit tau.." ucap Changmin sambil kesakitan.

"makanya.. jangan main2 sama aku.. balik kerja sana.. tapi makasih yah makanannya.. gara2 kamu, aku ga kelaperan deh.." ucap Kibum.

"huuh.. Kibummie paboya.." ucap Changmin meledek Kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Changmin.. awas kau nanti !" ancam Kibum.

*Changmin POV*

"hehe.. kayaknya Siwon lagi BT bgt tuh.. kayaknya aku sukses tadi manas – manasin dia.. hehe.. siapa suruh dia suka sama Kibum tapi ga diungkapin ? kalo keduluan orang aja, baru tau rasa.. kira2 aku pake cara apa lagi yah ? " tanyaku pada seseorang.

"hmm.. makasih yah Changmin.. sepertinya kau sukses.. aku punya rencana.. bagaimana kalau #$%!^&*#$ $!%# #.. bagaimana ?" ucap orang itu.

"baik.. " ucap Changmin.

Me : itu apaan sih ? ga jelas tau..

Changmin : apaan sih lu ? mo tau aja.. yg penting gw ngerti.. lu kaga usah tau..

Me : dasar pelit ! Changminnie paboya..

Changmin : author sarap ! siap2 terima jitakan dari gw..

Me : kabuuuurrrr..

#abaikan

Siwon's room

*Siwon POV*

"aduh.. gara2 tadi.. aku jadi ga konsen gini sih.." ucapku sambil membolak balikkan berkas2.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"masuk.." ucapku.

"ini pak.. ada berkas2 yg harus di tanda tangani.." ucap Kibum yg menyerahkan beberapa berkas padaku.

"oh.. ya udah.. taro aja disitu.." ucapku tanpa melihat Kibum.

"hmm.. bapak kenapa ? bapak sakit ? perlu saya buatkan minuman ?" tanya Kibum.

"tidak usah.. kau kembali ke ruanganmu saja.." ucapku dengan nada ketus.

" baiklah pak.." ucap Kibum dengan nada kecewa sambil meninggalkan ruanganku.

*Siwon POV end*

*Kibum POV*

"kenapa dia ? apa dia sedang ada masalah ? jutek bgt.. ga biasanya dia kayak gitu.. apa aku punya salah yah sama dia ? duh.. kok jadi gini sih.."

*Kibum POV end*

Pukul 17.00

*Siwon POV*

"akhirnya.. selesai juga nih kerjaan.. hmm.. Kibum udah pulang belom yah ? apa aku anterin dia pulang lagi yah ? liat ntar deh.." ucapku sambil membereskan berkas2 ku.

Aku keluar ruanganku dan berniat untuk menghampiri Kibum.. tapi..

*Siwon POV end*

*Author POV*

"ayo kita pulang.." ajak Changmin pada Kibum.

"tunggu dulu Changmin-ah.. sebentar lagi.." ucap Kibum.

"lama bgt sih.. kayak cewek aja nih.." ucap Changmin.

"Ya ! emang aku cewek.. emang kamu pikir aku ini apa ? ya udah, aku selesai nih.." ucap Kibum.

Changmin yg menyadari Siwon melihatnya, langsung menggandeng tangan Kibum.

*Author POV end*

*Changmin POV*

"ayo jalan.." ucap Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kibum.

"ih, tumben gandeng tangan aku ?" tanya Kibum heran.

"udah.. diem aja deh.." ucap Changmin.

"kayaknya dia makin panas deh.. hehe.. puas bgt ngeliat tampangnya Siwon pas cemburu.. tapi aku begini kan untuk kebaikannya juga.." batin Changmin.

*Changmin POV end*

*Siwon POV*

"cih, apa2an mereka.. pake gandeng2an tangan segala.. hahh.. pulang aja deh.." ucapku.

*Siwon POV end*

Sesampainya di rumah..

"wah.. anak Umma udah pulang.. makan dulu yuk.. Appa, Minnie sama Donghae udah nunggu tuh.." ajak Heechul pada Siwon.

"iya Umma.." ucap Siwon sambil malas2an.

ruang makan

"WonPa.. kok mukanya lecek begitu ? kayak jemuran baru diperes.. hehe.." ledek Sungmin ke Siwon.

"haha.. iya Min.. kayak kertas ditekuk 13 lipetan.." ucap Donghae yg ikut2an meledek Siwon.

"Ya ! kalian makan aja deh.. ga usah ngurusin aku.. aku udahan.." ucap Siwon ngambek dan langsung ke kamarnya.

"Siwon.. abisin dulu makanannya.." teriak Heechul.

Tapi teriakan Heechul tidak digubris oleh Siwon..

"yah.. ngambek deh.." ucap Donghae menyesal.

"WonPa sensi bgt.. lagi dapet kali yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie.. udah dong ngeledeknya.. " ucap Heechul sambil melototin Sungmin dan seolah2 bilang 'kamu harus minta maap..'.

"iya.. maap Umma.. nanti Minnie minta maap sama WonPa.." ucap Sungmin dengan memelas.

"Ya udah.. nanti biar Appa aja yg ngomong sama Siwon.." ucap Hangeng.

kamar Siwon

"hahh.. Minnie nyebelin bgt sih.. bikin gak selera makan aja.." ucap Siwon sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"kira2 Changmin itu pacarnya Kibum bukan sih ? tapi kok mereka deket bgt ? kenapa aku jadi ragu2 gini sih ? apa aku nyerah aja yah ? kayaknya Changmin juga suka sama Kibum.. yap ! udah aku putusin ! aku bakal mundur.. aku bakal jauhin Kibum.. aku ga mau halangin hubungan Kibum sama Changmin.." ucap Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tok.. tok..tok.." suara ketukan pintu.

"masuk.." ucap Siwon.

"WonPa.. maapin Minnie yah.. WonPa jangan ngambek lagi donk.." ucap Sungmin sambil mendekati Siwon.

"ga mau.. aku ga mau maapin kamu.." ucap Siwon sambil membelakangi Sungmin.

"ya elah WonPa.. gitu aja marah.. maapin Minnie yah.. plissss..." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes nya'.

"aduh.. ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes lagi.. kamu tau ga ? aku paling lemah sama puppy eyes kamu.." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"yeeeaaayyy ! berarti Minnie di maapin donk ?" ucap Sungmin senang.

"iya.. mana bisa aku marah lama2 sama kamu.. sebagai permintaan maaf kamu, kamu harus cium aku.." ucap Siwon.

"oke.. muachh.. muachh.." ucap Minnie sambil mengecup pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Siwon.

"makasih Minnie.." ucap Siwon.

"hmm.. kayaknya anak Appa akur bgt nih.." ucap Hangeng sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon.

"iya dong Appa.. kita baru baikan nih.." ucap Sungmin.

"oiya Wonnie.. besok malam kamu harus ketemu klien bersama Kibum di hotel.." ucap Hangeng.

"tapi Appa.." protes Siwon.

"tidak ada tapi – tapian.. tolong jangan kecewakan Appa.. klien kali ini sangat penting dan berpengaruh bagi perusahaan kita.. sebaiknya kau tidur.. kau juga Minnie.. " ucap Hangeng sambil meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

"iya Appa.. sebentar lagi.." ucap Sungmin.

"kenapa musti sama Kibum sih ?" ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"WonPa kenapa ? kok bengong ? oiya WonPa.. Kibum itu kan sekretaris Oppa yg cantik itu kan ? gimana ? udah jadian belom ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ssstttt.. anak kecil.. udah malem.. bobo sana.." ucap Siwon langsung mengusir Sungmin dari kamarnya.

"iya2.. Minnie bobo.. met malem Oppa.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

pagi harinya

Siwon sangat tidak bersemangat ke kantor hari ini.. yah.. Kibum lah alasannya..

kantor

Siwon melewati koridor kantor.. Siwon melihat Kibum dan Changmin sedang asyik bercanda.. melihat pemandangan itu, Siwon langsung ke ruangannya..

"aish.. kenapa musti liat mereka lagi sih ? gimana nanti mau ketemu klien coba ?" ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

malam hari

"tok.. tok.."

"masuk.." ucap Siwon.

"maaf pak, kata Pak Hangeng malam ini kita akan menemui klien di hotel Seoul.. *ngasal bgt*.." ucap Kibum.

"iya.. aku sudah tau.. lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.." ucap Siwon tegas.

"baik pak.." ucap Kibum.

"kenapa dia ? dingin bgt.. ga biasanya dia kayak gini.." ucap Kibum dalam hati.

hotel

"baiklah.. kita tunggu saja mereka disini.." ucap Siwon sambil duduk di lobby dan Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"maaf.. apa bapak yg bernama Pak Siwon ?" tanya seorang resepsionis pada Siwon.

"iya.. ada apa ?" tanya Siwon.

"bapak sudah ditunggu.. mari ikut saya.." ucap resepsionis itu.

Siwon dan Kibum mengikuti resepsionis itu dan akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran hotel tersebut..

"silahkan duduk.. dan silahkan menunggu disini.." ucap resepsionis itu mempersilahkan duduk Siwon dan Kibum lalu pergi.

"tunggu.." ucap Siwon.

"ada apa pak ?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"maaf.. kok disini sepi yah ? hanya ada saya dan sekretaris saya Kibum.. memang orang2nya pada kemana ?" tanya Siwon.

"oh.. tempat ini sudah disewa pak.. katanya ada pertemuan penting.." ucap resepsionis itu sambil berlalu di hadapan Siwon dan Kibum.

"sebegitu pentingnya kah klien kita yg satu ini ?" tanya Siwon kepada Kibum.

"hmm.. saya juga ga tau pak.. Pak Hangeng tidak memberi tau saya ttg klien ini.." jawab Kibum.

"baiklah.. sebaiknya kita makan dulu.." ucap Siwon sambil memakan hidangan yg di sediakan restoran itu.

resepsionis

"bagaimana ? beres ?" ucap seseorang pada resepsionis.

"beres pak.. mereka tinggal berdua.." ucap resepsionis .

SiBum

"hmm.. belakangan ini aku liat.. kamu deket bgt sama Changmin.. kamu pacaran sama dia ?" ucap Siwon tiba2.

"hah ? uhukk.. uhukk.." Kibum terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

Siwon langsung mengambilkan minum untu Kibum.

"ahh.. itu.. Changmin itu.." ucap Kibum tapi langsung dipotong oleh Siwon.

"Aku menyukaimu Kibum-ah.. ah tidak.. tepatnya aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum langsung kaget.

"Mwo ?" ucap Kibum dan Kibum tidak bisa berkata apa2.

"iya.. aku mencintaimu.. sejak pertama kita bertemu.. dan kau tau ? aku sangat marah ketika kau bersama lelaki lain yg tidak aku kenal.." ucap Siwon.

"jadi.. kau cemburu ?" tanya Kibum.

"menurutmu ?" tanya Siwon balik dan Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa ku tersenyum seperti itu ?" ucap Siwon.

"abis.. kau lucu.. cemburu sama adik aku sendiri.." ucap Kibum.

"mwo ? Changmin adikmu ?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"iya.. Changmin itu adikku.. harusnya kau tanya aku dulu sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu.." ucap Kibum.

"aduh.. aku jadi malu nih.. jadi.. apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" ucap Siwon.

"hmm.. gimana yah.. " ucap Kibum sambil berpura2 berpikir.

Siwon memandang Kibum cemas.

"maaf.. aku ga bisa.." ucap Kibum.

Wajah Siwon langsung memelas.

"aku ga bisa nolak kamu maksudnya.. karena aku juga cinta sama kamu.." ucap Kibum.

"benarkah ? ahhh.. Kibummie.. kau membuatku khawatir.. jadi kita pacaran ?" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dan Kibum mengangguk.

Setelah berpelukan selama 10 menit.. *lama amat ?* akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka..

"hmm.. minggu depan ada acara ga ?" tanya Siwon.

"kayaknya ga ada.. kenapa ? " tanya Kibum.

"aku boleh main ke rumahmu ?" tanya Siwon.

"boleh lah.. tapi mau ngapain ?" tanya Kibum.

"mau melamar kamu.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"jinjja ?" ucap Kibum tak percaya.

"iya.. would you marry me ?" tanya Siwon.

"I do.." jawab Kibum dan Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum lagi.

Prok.. prok.. prok..

"gitu dong anak Appa.. berani.." ucap Hangeng yg keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"hehey.. akhirnya noona ku akan menikah.. kita sukses besar pak.." ucap Changmin dan ber 'high five' ria dgn Hangeng.

"kalian ?" ucap SiBum heran.

"iya.. kami semua yg merencanakan ini.. " ucap Hangeng dan Changmin.

Siwon dan Kibum merasa malu sekali tapi sangat bahagia.

"Appa restui hubungan kalian.. dan kita akan atur waktunya.." ucap Hangeng.

"ya sudah.. sudah malam.. sebaiknya kita pulang.. Appa tidak sabar ingin memberitau Umma, Minnie dan Donghae tentang ini.." ucap Hangeng lagi.

"baiklah.. noona.. pasti kau sangat senang.. kita pulang yuk.." ajak Changmin.

Mereka pulang dgn hati gembira.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

My Lovely Teacher

Part 13 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Shining Star High School

"Sungie, Hyukkie.. itu ada apaan sih rame2 ?" Tanya Sungmin kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"ga tau Minnie.. kan kita baru nyampe.." jawab Yesung.

Hari ini 'tiga serangkai' berangkat bareng ke sekolah.. ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, mereka melihat kerumunan siswa di dekat ruang kepala sekolah..

"eh, ini ada apaan sih rame2 ? pada demo ya ?" Tanya Sungmin pada seorang siswa.

"itu tuh.. ada anak baru.. model.. udah cantik, manis lagi.." jawab siswa itu.

"masa' sih ? coba aku liat.. misi dong.. aduh.." ujar Sungmin sambil menelurusi kerumunan tersebut.

Setelah mendapat posisi yg enak, Sungmin pun langsung mencari orang yg menyebabkan kerumunan itu..

"Wah.. cantiknya.. itu kan model yg terkenal itu.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah puas melihatnya, Minnie langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya .

"ada apaan Min ? beneran demo ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"bukan.. itu.. ada anak baru.. model.." jawab Sungmin.

"masa' sih ?" Tanya Yesung dan diikuti dengan anggukan Sungmin.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik mengobrol, anak baru itu pun lewat di depan mereka.. tentunya diiringi oleh para siswa yg penasaran..

"nah.. itu anak barunya.." tunjuk Sungmin.

"itu Minnie ? cantiknya.. itu kan Ryeowook.. model yg lagi naik daun itu.. wah.. sekolah kita hebat bgt yah, model aja mau sekolah disini.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"siapa ? Ryeowook ? apa dia Ryeowook yg aku kenal ?" ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"Sungie ? ngapain kamu bengong kayak gitu ? kita tau dia cantik, tapi ga usah sampe ngiler gitu dong ngeliatinnya.. haha.." ucap Sungmin.

Yesung yg percaya kata2nya Sungmin langsung membersihkan daerah sekitar bibirnya..

"Minnieeeee… aku ga ngiler tau.." ucap Yesung dan langsung mengejar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ke kelas.

kelas Minnie

"Annyeong anak2.. selamat pagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim.." ucap murid2.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas ini.. semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya.. silahkan masuk.." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung mempersilahkan murid baru masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul.. Joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida.. tapi panggil saja aku Wookie.. semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik.. gamsahamnida.." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkuk.

"wah.. kamu model terkenal itu yah ?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"hmm.. iya.. tapi anggap aku seperti teman yg lainnya yah.." ucap Ryeowook ramah.

"apa dia Ryeowook yg aku kenal ? ah, mana mungkin.. tapi.. pin itu ! dari mana dia mendapatkan itu ? " ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung melihat pin yg dipakai oleh Ryeowook di sekitar kantong kemejanya..

"baiklah Ryeowook.. kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Jo Kwon.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih sonsaengnim.." ucap Ryeowook sambil melangkah ke kursinya.

"baiklah anak2.. kita mulai pelajaran.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerangkan pelajaran dan semua anak2 memperhatikan.. tanpa terasa, bel istirahat pun berbunyi..

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk berkenalan dengan Ryeowook.. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengajak Yesung juga.. mereka menghampiri Ryeowook..

"hmm.. kenalin.. aku Sungmin, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Minnie.." ucap Sungmin sambil menghampiri Ryeowook.

"aku Eunhyuk.. tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Hyukkie.." ucap Hyukkie.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menatap Yesung seolah2 berkata 'cepet kenalan'.. tapi Yesung malah diam saja..

"apa ?" Tanya Yesung pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"kenalan donk.. susah amat sih.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ga mau ah.. males.." ucap Yesung dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook.

"aduh.. maaf yah.. temen kita yg satu ini suka malu2 gitu.. namanya Yesung.." ucap Sungmin malu.

"ah.. gwenchana.. salam kenal.. aku Ryeowook.. tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Wookie.." ucap Ryeowook ramah.

"wah.. aku kira model seperti kamu bakal sombong.. tapi, kamu ramah bgt.. hehe.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"lebay bgt sih kamu Hyuk.." bisik Yesung pada Hyukkie.

"kamu kenapa sih Sungie ? biasa aja kali.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Yesung langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"ah.. ngga kok.. biasa aja.. aku memang seperti ini.." ucap Ryeowook.

"kita ke kantin yuk.. laper.." ucap Sungmin.

"yuk.. kamu mau ikut ga Wookie ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"ngga deh.. aku disini aja.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Sungie ! mao ikut kaga ke kantin ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ngga ah.. kalian aja.." ucap Yesung.

"ya udah.." ucap Sungmin dan Hyukkie sambil menuju ke kantin.

Di kelas hanya ada Yesung dan Ryeowook..

Hening..

Tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka.. sebenernya, Ryeowook ingin sekali menyapa Yesung, tapi Yesung sangat dingin terhadapnya.. dia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sungmin dan Hyukkie mengajaknya berkenalan.. Yesung malah cuek..

Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya.. dia menuju taman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di kelas..

taman

"apa bener dia itu Wookie-ku ? 'Si Cempreng'.." ucap Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

#Flashback

Di sebuah taman kecil, terlihat dua anak kecil kira2 berumur 9 tahun yg sedang bermain.. seorang anak perempuan kecil menghampiri anak laki2 yg sedang duduk menunggunya sambil memegang majalah dan membawa boneka teddy bear kesayangannya..

"Sungie ku.. kita nyanyi yuk.." ucap anak perempuan kecil yg sangat manis kepada Yesung.

"emang kamu bisa nyanyi ? kamu kan cempreng.. mana bisa nyanyi ? ntar yg ada rusak deh lagunya.. maen yg laen aja deh.." ucap Yesung meledek.

"ih.. dasar Yesung jelek.. suara aku bagus tau.. emang sih ga sebagus kamu.." ucap anak perempuan kecil itu.

"eh Wookie.. kalo kamu udah gede, kamu mau jadi apa ?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"aku mau jadi apa yah ? hmmm.. oiya ! aku mau jadi model.. kayak orang yg ada di majalah ini.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah yg menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik dan anggun.

"hahahahahaha.. kamu mau jadi model Wookie ? yg bener aja.. " ucap Yesung meledek.

"kamu demen bgt ngeledekkin aku sih.. emangnya kamu mau jadi apa kalo udah gede ?" Tanya Ryeowook balik.

"aku mau jadi suami dan Appa yg baik buat keluarga ku nanti.. kayak Appa ku.. hehe.." ucap Yesung sambil membanggakan diri.

"wah.. kalo gitu.. aku jadi Umma nya yah.. pasti nanti kita cocok deh.." ucap Ryeowook senang.

"emangnya kamu mau nikah sama aku ?" ucap Yesung.

"he eh.. aku mau.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Me : nih anak kecil apaan sih ? udah maen nikah2an segala.. kebanyakan nonton sinetron kali ya ?

Reader : yg bikin ff ini pasti udah sarap..

#abaikan

Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah dua orang sahabat.. mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.. bahkan sebelum mereka lahir.. karena orang tua mereka telah bersahabat terlebih dahulu.. sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama.. rumah mereka juga bersebelahan.. Yesung sangat menyayangi Ryeowook, begitu juga Ryeowook.. seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan mereka berubah menjadi rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis..

"janji yah.. kalo nanti kita udah gede, kamu bakalan nikah sama aku.." ucap Yesung sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ryeowook.

"iyah.. aku janji.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"tunggu.. aku ada sesuatu buat kamu.." ucap Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"ini dia.. buat kamu Wookie - ku.. bagus kan ?" ucap Yesung.

"wah.. pin nya bagus bgt Sungie.. gomawo yah.." ucap Ryeowook.

"pin ini aku sendiri loh yg buat.. ada inisial nama kamu sama aku.. Y & R.. Yesung dan Ryeowook.. hehe.." ucap Yesung senang.

Me : gw kira Yuni Shara ama Raffi Ahmad.. haha..

YeWook : yeh.. dasar sarap.. emang kita tante2 sama berondong ? huh.. yg nulis nih ff, kayaknya kebanyakan nonton inpoteimen nih.. suka rumpi.. ckckck.. *geleng2 kepala*

Me : hehe.. *nyengir gaje*

#abaikan

"kamu baik bgt Sungie.. aku bakal simpen ini terus.." ucap Ryeowook.

"pin ini adalah pin persahabatan kita.. liat nih, aku juga punya loh.. aku bikin ini, biar kamu ga lupa sama aku.." ucap Yesung sambil memamerkan pin miliknya.

"tenang aja Sungie ku.. aku ga bakal lupa kok sama kamu.. makasih yah.. " ucap Ryeowook.

"sama2 Wookie ku.. ya udah, kita pulang yuk.. udah sore nih.." ucap Yesung dan langsung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya pulang.

"kajja.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan Sungie dan menggendong boneka teddy bear nya.

Malam harinya ..

Ryeowook's house

"sayang.. ayo, kita siap2.." ucap Ummanya Ryeowook.

"emangnya kita mau kemana umma ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"kita bakal pindah ke Amerika sayang.. Appa mu ditugasin disana.. jadi cepetan kita beres2.. sekarang juga kita berangkat.." ucap Umma Ryeowook.

"tapi Umma.. aku ga mau pergi.. aku mau disini aja.. aku tinggal di rumah Yesung aja deh.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memohon pada Ummanya.

"Wookie sayang.. ini kesempatan bagus buat kamu.. kamu bisa sekolah model disana.. itu cita2 kamu kan ?" ucap Umma Ryeowook.

"tapi umma.. aku ga mau pisah sama Yesung.." ucap Ryeowook.

"aduh sayang.. kamu itu masih kecil.. masa depan kamu masih panjang.. paling2 kamu cuma cinta monyet sama dia.. buruan ah, umma sama appa tunggu di bawah.. kamu siap2 yah.." ucap Umma Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu.

"ottokhe ?" ucap Ryeowook frustasi.

Ryeowook menangis.. dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea.. dia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yg disayanginya, Yesung.. tapi Ryeowook tak bisa berbuat apa2.. akhirnya Wookie menulis surat untuk Yesung.. surat itu pun basah oleh air mata Ryeowook..

"Sungie.. maafin aku.." ucap Ryeowook disela2 tangisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeowook sudah rapi dan menyusul orang tuanya ke lantai bawah.. mereka langsung menuju bandara.. ketika keluar dari rumahnya, Wookie sempat melihat rumahnya dan juga rumah Yesung..

"Sungie ku.. maafin aku.. jaga dirimu baik2.. aku sayang kamu Sungie ku.." ucap Ryeowook sambil terisak.

Akhirnya Ryeowook beserta keluarga pergi ke bandara menuju Amerika.

pagi hari

"Wookie ! Wookie ! ayo kita berangkat sekolah.. nanti kita telat nih.." teriak Yesung di depan rumah Ryeowook.

"sepi bgt rumahnya.. pada kemana yah ? Wookie !.." ucap Yesung.

Ketika Yesung ingin pergi dari rumah Ryeowook, dia menemukan sebuah amplop di dekat pintu. Di amplop itu tertulis 'Untuk Sungie ku..'. tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung langsung mengambil amplop itu dan membaca surat itu..

' _Sungie ku.. _

_Maaf.. aku pergi ga bilang2.. sekarang aku ikut orang tuaku ke Amerika.. Appa ku di pindah tugaskan ke sana.. mau tidak mau aku harus ikut.. sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin pergi.. karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.. aku sayang kamu Sungie ku.. jaga dirimu baik2.. kalau kau ingin menikah denganku, tunggulah aku.. aku akan selalu menunggumu Sungie ku.. _

_Wookie..'_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Yesung langsung terdiam kaku..

"Wookie-ah.. kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ?" ucap Yesung.

"kau jahat Wookie.. kau jahat padaku.." ucap Yesung sambil menangis dan meluapkan semua emosinya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung selalu menolak yeoja2 yg mendekatinya.. karena Yesung selalu menunggu Ryeowook dan selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau Ryeowook pasti akan kembali padanya..

#Flashback end

Yesung tersadar kembali dari lamunannya tentang masa kecilnya. Dia lanjut membaca buku yg tadi dia bawa dari kelas. Ketika Yesung sedang asik membaca, ada seseorang yg mengagetkannya..

"sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya seseorang itu.

"ga liat apa ?" ucap Yesung cuek setelah tau siapa orang itu.

"iya aku tau kamu lagi baca.." ucap seseorang itu.

"udah tau pake nanya.." ucap Yesung ketus.

"kamu kenapa sih ? jutek bgt sama aku ? emang aku punya salah apa sama kamu ?" ucap seseorang itu penasaran.

Yesung hanya diam..

"kamu dapet dari mana pin itu ?" tanya Yesung tiba2.

"oh.. ini.. pin ini pemberian sahabatku waktu masih kecil.. ada inisial nama kami juga loh.. Y&R.. aku selalu pake ini kemana2.." ucap seseorang itu.

Yesung langsung terkejut, tapi Yesung tetap memasang wajah dingin dan cuek.

"ternyata dia memang Wookie ku.." ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"kamu marah Sungie ku ?" tanya orang itu.

"mworago ? kamu manggil aku apa barusan ?" tanya Yesung.

"Sungie ku.. kau memang Sungie ku kan ?" ucap orang itu singkat.

"jadi benar.. kau.. Ryeowook yg aku kenal ? Wookie ku ?" tanya Yesung.

"iya Sungie ku.. aku selalu pake pin ini kemana2.." ucap Wookie.

Yesung sebenarnya tersanjung sekali mendengarnya, tapi dia masih saja cuek dan mendiamkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie ! kenapa kamu seperti ini ? aku kan lagi ngomong sama kamu.. kok aku di cuekkin sih ?" teriak Ryeowook sambil manyun. *gimana tuh ?*

"kamu jahat sama aku Wookie.." jawab Yesung singkat.

Ryeowook yg mendengar itu langsung terdiam.. dia merasa bersalah sekali pada Yesung..

"aku.. aku minta maaf Sungie.. dulu aku pergi ga bilang2 sama kamu.. aku.. maafin aku Sungie.. " ucap Ryeowook sambil menahan tangisnya.

Yesung yg melihat Ryeowook seperti itu langsung tidak tega.. dia melepas topeng dinginnya dan cuek itu..

"iya2 Wookie ku.. aku maafin.. jangan nangis donk.. ntar dikira aku ngapa2in kamu lagi.." ucap Yesung panik.

"kamu manggil aku apa ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Wookie ku.. puas ?" jawab yesung.

"puas.. puas banget.." ucap Ryeowook senang.

Wookie langsung memeluk Yesung, dan Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook.. mereka saling melepas rindu..

"aku kangen banget sama kamu Sungie ku.. makasih yah kamu udah maafin aku.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk Yesung erat.

"iyah Wookie ku.. aku juga kangen sama kamu.. kangeeeeennnn banget.." ucap Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka..

"kamu juga jahat sama aku Sungie.." ucap Ryeowook.

"jahat ? maksud kamu ?" tanya Yesung.

"iya.. kamu udah lupa ya sama aku ? kamu udah ga pake pin kita lagi.." jawab Wookie.

"siapa bilang ? aku selalu memakainya disini.." ucap Yesung sambil menunjukkan pin yang ada di balik kerah kemejanya.

"Sungie.." ucap Ryeowook terharu dan dia memeluk Yesung lagi.

*ketagihan nih si Wookie.. gantian donk ama gw..*

"sekarang kau sudah mewujudkan impianmu Wookie.. menjadi model terkenal.. selamat yah.. aku ga nyangka.. ternyata, sahabat masa kecil ku dulu yg cempreng dan kurus sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang model yg cantik dan anggun.." ucap Yesung memuji Ryeowook.

"hehe.. aku kan pengen nunjukkin ke kamu kalo aku bisa jadi model.. makanya, jangan suka ngeledekkin aku terus.. " ucap Ryeowook bangga.

"iya.. iya.. maaf.." ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung.

"hmm.. kamu masih inget janji kita ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. janji yg mana yah ? kayaknya aku udah lupa deh.." ucap Yesung pura2 berpikir.

"Ya ! Sungie ! jangan bo'ong !" ucap Ryeowook.

"apa sih ? aku ga bo'ong.." ucap yesung.

"ih.. Sungie nyebelin banget sih.. " ucap Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Yesung.

"aduh.. sakit Wookie.." ucap Yesung.

"bilang dulu kamu inget.. baru aku lepas cubitanku.." ucap Ryeowook.

"aduh.. aduh.. iya2 aku inget.. " ucap Yesung.

"nah, gitu donk.." ucap Ryeowook sambil melepas cubitannya dari pipi Yesung.

Yesung langsung memegang pipinya..

"coba sebutin apa janji kita ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. udah ah, aku mau ke kelas.. dah.. haha.." ucap Yesung dan langsung kabur dari hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ya ! Sungie jelek ! nyebelin.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengejar Yesung ke kelas.

sisi lain

"ternyata.. sang model adalah cinta lamanya Yesung.. liat aja.. ini ga bakal bertahan lama.. kamu itu milik aku.. Yesung.." ucap seseorang yg sedari tadi mengintip Ryeowook dan Yesung.

kantin

"Hyuk, kenapa yah si Sungie itu ? masa' anak baru di cuekkin gitu sama dia ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm. Aku juga ga tau Minnie.. aneh banget si Sungie itu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"emangnya anak baru itu ngapain Sungie sampe2 Sungie nyuekkin dia ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sekarang.. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang makan di kantin bertiga.. Kyuhyun sering banget makan bareng 'tiga serangkai'.. karena Kyuhyun takut kalau orang yg mengirimi surat ancaman itu akan mencelakai 'tiga serangkai'..

Karena seringnya mereka ketemu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun makin akrab.. mereka jarang bertengkar.. tapi Kyuhyun sering menggoda Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat perhatian sama Sungmin..

"kita juga ga tau Kyunim.. mungkin Yesung nya aja lagi sensi.. dia kan emang kayak gitu.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"oh iya.. liburan nanti, Umma ku ngajak aku ke villa keluargaku.. kamu mau ikut Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ke villa ? hmmm.. HaePa ikut ga ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"yeeee.. dia malah nanya HaePa.. ya pasti ikutlah.." jawab Sungmin.

"okHAE deh.. aku ikut.. tapi aku bilang orang tua ku dulu yah.." ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"kamu kok ga ngajak aku Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah.. Kyunim.. emangnya Kyunim mau ikut ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. kalo boleh.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. nanti aku bilang sama Umma dulu deh.." ucap Sungmin.

"eh, tapi Kyunim jangan ikut deh.. villa nya serem tau.. terus villa nya deket hutan gitu.. ngeri.." ucap Sungmin menakut – nakuti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bilang kayak gitu, supaya Kyuhyun ga ikut.. karena pasti nanti ga seru banget kalo dia ngajak Kyuhyun.. yg ada, nanti Sungmin bukan liburan, tapi malah stress..

"haha.. Minnie.. Minnie.. emangnya aku anak kecil.. bisa di bo'ongin kayak gitu.. kamu ini lucu banget sih.. tambah ngegemesin tau ga.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"aduh.. sakit Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hah.. Kyu sonsaengnim ini.. kalo suka sama Minnie, bilang aja.. pake malu – malu segala.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan, Kyuhyun langsung terdiam.. sedangkan Sungmin tertunduk malu dan menyembunyikan mukanya yg merah..

"ih.. pada malu – malu.. haha.. kalian lucu banget sih.. aku kan Cuma becanda.. kenapa kalian serius ? atau jangan – jangan.. kalian saling menyukai yah ? hahaha.." ucap Eunhyuk puas dan dia tidak berhenti tertawa.

sisi lain

"sonsaengnim itu.. sudah ku peringatkan jauhi 'tiga serangkai'.. tapi.. dia malah semakin akrab dengan 'tiga serangkai' itu.. kau akan menyesal sonsaengnim.." ucap seseorang yg dari tadi mengintip kegiatan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel pulang berbunyi..

"kita pulang yuk.." ajak Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

"kalian ? Sungie, bukannya kamu tadi jutek banget sama Wookie ? kok sekarang malah ngajak pulang bareng ? " tanya Sungmin heran.

"iya.. aneh banget kamu Sungie.." ucap Eunhyuk yang juga tak kalah heran.

"aishh.. kalian ini.. udah berapa lama sih jadi sahabat aku ? nanti aku ceritain deh.. sekarang aku mau pulang sama Wookie ku dulu yah.. dah.." ucap Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook pulang.

Para siswa memandang heran Yesung dan Ryeowook..

"wah.. hebat banget si Sungie.. udah bisa ngajak pulang bareng si model.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka..

"Minnie.. kita pulang bareng yuk.." ajak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"ah.. tapi nanti Hyukkie sendirian.. kan kesian kalo dia pulang sendiri.." ucap Sungmin.

"eh ? kamu ga usah khawatirin aku Minnie.. aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.. kamu sama Kyunim aja.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"kamu beneran gapapa Hyukkie kalo aku tinggal ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya gapapa.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"kamu beneran Hyuk ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. gapapa Kyunim.. anter Minnie ku sampe rumah dengan selamat yah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"baiklah.. kau hati2 yah Hyuk.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghilang dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

"heehhhh.. gini nih, kalo sahabat udah pada punya pacar.. pasti sahabat yg lainnya bakal ditinggalin.." ucap Eunhyuk meratapi nasibnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk sedang berjalan ingin pulang ke rumahnya, ada sebuah mobil melintas dan berhenti tepat di depan Eunhyuk..

"eh ?" Eunhyuk heran.

"Annyeong Hyukkie.. kok sendirian ?" ucap seseorang sambil membuka jendela mobil.

"HaePa ? ah.. itu.. aku lagi pengen pulang sendiri aja.." ucap Eunhyuk bohong.

"naiklah.. aku anterin kamu pulang.." ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun naik mobil Donghae..

"Minnie pulang dengan sonsaengnim nya yah ?" tanya Donghae sambil menyetir.

"iya HaePa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"terus ? Yesung kemana ?" tanya Donghae.

"oh.. Yesung yah ? tadi dia pulang sama anak baru gitu deh.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"kesian kamu sendirian.. berarti, aku pas banget donk.. kayaknya kita jodoh Hyuk.. haha.." ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu – malu mendengar perkataan Donghae.. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk..

"ih.. kamu lucu banget Hyuk kalo lagi malu – malu gitu.." ucap Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"HaePa apaan sih ? kan aku jadi malu.." ucap Eunhyuk malu – malu.

"emang gapapa kalo aku pulang sama HaePa ? nanti pacarnya HaePa marah lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ehm ? pacar ? ngga lah.. tenang aja.. dia ga bakal marah kok.." ucap Hae tetap masih memandang jalan.

"kok bisa ? jadi HaePa udah punya pacar ? siapa ? " tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"kamu.." ucapDonghae enteng.

"mwo ? aku ? " tanya Eunhyuk dengan muka herannya.

"iya kamu.. kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku ?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk malah cemberut..

"kok kamu malah cemberut sih Hyuk ? kamu ga suka yah ? oke deh, anggep aja aku ga pernah bilang apa – apa sama kamu.." ucap Donghae panik.

"ani.. bukan begitu HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk membantah.

"terus apa ?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah rada kesal.

"HaePa kurang romantis.. aku kan suka orang yg romantis.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"hah ? aduh.. Hyukkie ku sayang.. jadi gara – gara itu kamu cemberut ?" tanya Donghae.

"ho oh.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk.

"haduh.. aku kira apa.." ucap Donghae rada frustasi.

"aku mau yang tadi itu di ulang.. se romantis mungkin.." pinta Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"oke.. tenang aja Hyukkie ku sayang.. nanti aku ulang.. tapi ga sekarang.. nanti aku kabarin lagi yah.." ucap Donghae.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah tiba di depan rumahnya Eunhyuk..

"ya udah.. aku tunggu yah HaePa kabarnya.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil turun dari mobil Donghae.

"oke chagi.." ucap Donghae sambil melajukan mobilnya pulang.

"mimpi apa aku semalam ? dia memanggilku chagi.. Omo ! sepertinya aku bakal mimpi indah malam ini.." Eunhyuk berbicara sendiri sambil memasuki rumahnya.

Kyumin

"biarpun udah beberapa kali ke taman ini, tapi Minnie ga pernah bosen setiap kali Kyunim ngajak Minnie kesini.." ucap Sungmin sambil memakan es krimnya.

"benarkah ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan Sungmin pun mengangguk cepat..

*Kyu POV*

Minnie.. kau manis sekali.. kenapa aku jadi menginginkan anak kecil ini yah ? dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.. hmm.. sepertinya, suasananya sangat mendukung.. lebih baik aku mengutarakan perasaan ku padanya sekarang..

*Kyu POV end*

"hmm.. Minnie.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu.. boleh ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hm ? ngomong aja Kyunim.. emang Kyunim mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ngg... itu aku su.. su.. aishh.." ucap Kyuhyun gagap.

"su ? su apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku su.. su.." ucap Kyuhyun masih tergagap.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, tiba – tiba ada pesawat terbang melintas di atas mereka dan menyebabkan kebisingan yang luar biasa, hingga Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"apa ? Kyunim bilang apa tadi ? Minnie ga denger.." ucap Sungmin.

"aishh.. gara – gara pesawat sialan.. berisik banget sih ? ga liat orang lagi seneng apah ?" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"huh.. ga jadi Minnie.. tiba – tiba aku bad mood.. kita pulang aja yuk.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"hm ? Kyunim aneh.. ya udah deh, kita pulang aja.. kajja.." ajak Sungmin.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

My Lovely Teacher

Part 14 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Shining Star High School

"gimana tadi ujiannya ? bisa ?" Tanya Yesung kepada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"bisa kok.. " jawab Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. bisa kok.. kan kita waktu itu udah belajar bareng di rumah Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"yey ! akhirnya.. ujian telah berakhir.. itu berarti kita bakal liburan sebulan penuh.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"hmm.. iyah ! enaknya kemana yah ?" tanya Yesung kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"oiya Minnie, waktu itu kamu ngajak aku ke villa keluarga kamu kan ? jadi ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"oh.. ga tau juga sih.. tapi kayaknya jadi deh.. soalnya kata Umma ku, ada acara penting.. jadi Umma sama Appa ku ngundang banyak orang gitu deh.. pokoknya kalian berdua juga harus ikut.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. oke deh.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"eh, pada mau kemana nih ? aku boleh ikut ?" tanya Ryeowook yg tiba2 datang.

"itu.. Minnie.. ngajak aku sama Hyukkie ke villa keluarganya.." jelas Yesung.

"oh.. gitu.." ucap Ryeowook.

"eh, ajak Wookie juga yah Min.. biar rame.." usul Yesung.

"huuuhh.. maunya.. biar bisa pacaran tuh.." ledek Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, apaan sih ?" ucap Yesung sambil menyenggol sikut Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. sakit Sungie !" ucap Eunhyuk memarahi Yesung.

"kalian ini ! berantem aja.. malu tuh sama Wookie.. oiya Wookie, kamu mau ikut ? sekalian liburan.. kan jarang2 kita ngabisin waktu bareng2.. apalagi kamu kan selalu sibuk sama kegiatan model kamu.." ucap Sungmin.

"hmm.. oke deh.. aku ikut.. gomawo Minnie-ah.." ucap Ryeowook senang.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian di SMA Shining Star.. Murid – murid sangat senang karena setelah ujian, mereka akan libur sebulan.. *enaknya*

Sungmin's house

"Minnie pulang.." ucap Sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"eh, anak Umma udah pulang.. makan dulu yuk.." ajak Heechul.

ruang makan

"eh labu sepet udah pulang.." ucap Siwon meledek Sungmin.

"apaan sih WonPa ? Minnie baru pulang nih.." kesal Sungmin.

"gimana ujian kamu Min ?" tanya Donghae.

"biasa aja HaePa.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin.

Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam..

"hmm.. Minnie.. kamu udah selesai ujiannya kan ? besok kita ke butik yah.. Umma mau pilih gaun yg bagus buat kamu.." ucap Heechul tiba2.

"hah ? gaun ? ga salah Umma ? buat apaan ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"buat acara pernikahan kakak kamu nanti.. masa' nanti kamu pake kaos sama sepatu keds ? kan gak lucu.." jawab Heechul.

"hah ? nikah ? cepet banget Umma.." ucap Sungmin.

"jangan tanya Umma.. tanya Oppa mu.." ucap Heechul.

"WonPa.. nikahnya cepet banget sih ?" tanya Sungmin kepada Siwon.

"abis, Oppa takut kalo Kibum diambil orang laen.. hehe.." jawab Siwon sambil malu – malu.

"itu mah alesan doang Min.. bilang aja udah ngebet.. haha.." ledek Donghae.

Baru saja Siwon ingin melemparkan sayur – sayuran yg ada di hadapannya ke muka Donghae, tapi Heechul sudah meliriknya terlebih dahulu seolah – olah berkata 'letakkan sayuran itu, atau kau tidak akan makan selama seminggu', Siwon langsung menaruh sayuran tadi..

"aish.. diam kau ikan pesut !" ucap Siwon kepada Donghae.

"WonPa mau nikah.. nanti aku sama siapa ? " gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin yang tadinya ceria, tiba2 mimik mukanya berubah jadi muram..

"heh ! labu sepet ! kenapa tuh muka ? kok tiba2 jadi kusut gitu ?" Siwon meledek Sungmin.

"iya Min.. kamu kenapa ? kok tiba2 diem ?" tanya Donghae.

"kamu kenapa sayang ? makanannya ga enak yah ?" tanya Heechul.

"makanannya enak kok Umma.. aku udahan yah makannya.. mau istirahat dulu.." ucap Sungmin sambil menuju kamarnya.

"kenapa lagi anak itu ? ckckck.." ucap Heechul sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

kamar Sungmin

"hhhhhhhh..." Sungmin e menghela nafasnya.

"ottokhe ? WonPa mau nikah.. aku bakal sendirian.." pikir Sungmin.

"tok.. tok.. tok" suara ketukan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"boleh aku masuk ?" tanya seseorang sambil menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"masuk aja.." jawab Sungmin.

"kamu kenapa sayang ?" ucap orang itu.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa sedih ngedenger WonPa bakal nikah.. bagiku itu terlalu cepet.." ucap Sungmin.

"kok gitu ? apa aku gak boleh menikah ? oke, kalo kamu ga setuju, aku bakal batalin dan nunggu sampe kamu setuju.." ucap orang itu yg ternyata adalah Siwon.

"ani.. bukan begitu WonPa.." kilah Sungmin.

"terus ?" tanya Siwon.

"Minnie gak tau WonPa.. Minnie ngerasa kesepian aja kalo WonPa gak ada di samping Minnia.. selama ini kan WonPa selalu ada buat Minnie.. nanti siapa yg ngehibur Minnie ? trus nanti siapa yg jadi temen berantem sama temen curhat Minnie ? nanti ga ada yg perhatian lagi sama Minnie.. " jelas Sungmin.

Siwon dan Sungmin memang dekat sekali sejak kecil.. mereka tak terpisahkan.. meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi dan perhatian.. sampai2 Siwon suka di bilang 'sister complex' sama temen2 nya dulu, bahkan Donghae bilang begitu..

"oh.. jadi labu sepet ini lagi cemburu toh ?" ucap Siwon meledek Sungmin.

"ah WonPa.. Minnie lagi serius juga.." ucap Sungmin kesel.

"iya2.. sini, duduk deket aku.." ucap Siwon sambil menyuruh Sungmin duduk di dekatnya.

"denger yah Minnie ku sayang.. meskipun nanti aku menikah, tapi kamu akan selalu jadi adik kesayanganku.. dan rasa sayang aku ga bakal berubah sedikitpun ke kamu.. karena kamu adalah Minnie ku.. dongsaeng yg paling aku sayang sedunia.. kapan pun kamu butuh aku, aku usahain aku bakal ada buat kamu.. jadi, jangan ngerasa kesepian lagi yah.. kan ada Donghae.. dia kan bisa nemenin kamu.. trus udah ada Kyuhyun juga.." ucap Siwon sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

"tapi kan mereka ga kayak WonPa.. beda.. tapi, maafin Minnie yah WonPa.. gak seharusnya Minnie cemburu sama WonPa dan Kibum Onnie.. Minnie egois banget.. Minnie Cuma takut nanti WonPa diambil Kibum Onnie trus ga perhatian lagi sama Minnie trus WonPa ngelupain Minnie deh.." jelas Sungmin sambil menangis.

"ih, kamu mikirnya jauh banget sih ? dapet imajinasi dari mana coba ? apa kamu abis nonton sinetron yah ? sinetron apa ? Athena ? President ? apa It's Okay Daddy's Daughter ?" ucap Siwon.

Me : jadi promosi bang ?

Siwon : hehe.. kan lumayan.. buat pemasukan..

#lanjut

"Ya ! WonPa ! demen banget sih ngeledek aku.. orang lagi sedih juga.." ucap Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Siwon.

"oh.. sedih yah ? cup.. cup.. Minnie sayang.. jangan nangis lagi donk.. ntar tambah sepet loh.. haha.." ucap Siwon.

"WonPa rese !" ucap Sungmin.

Libur telah tiba..

"Minnie.. cepet abisin sarapannya.. abis itu siap - siap.." ucap Heechul.

"iya Umma.. emang kita mau kemana sih ? " tanya Sungmin.

"kan Umma waktu itu udah bilang kalo kita mau ke butik.. nyari gaun buat kamu.." jawab Heechul.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin pun sudah siap..

"yup ! Minnie udah siap Umma.. kita berangkat sekarang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"tunggu sebentar yah sayang.." jawab Heechul.

Ring ding dong..

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi.. lalu Sungmin membuka pintu..

"Annyeong Minnie.." ucap tamu itu.

"Kyunim ? mau ngapain kesini ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, tiba2 Heechul datang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Kyuhyun..

"Kyuhyun udah dateng ? ya udah gih kalian berangkat sana.." ucap Heechul.

"eh ? maksudnya ? " tanya Sungmin.

"gini loh sayang, kamu ke butiknya sama Kyuhyun.. Umma mau ngurusin catering dulu sama Kibum.." jawab Heechul.

"ke butik ? sama Kyunim ? bencana.." pikir Sungmin.

"ya udah ahjumma.. kita pamit yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. hati – hati yah sayang.." ucap Heechul.

Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul yang seolah – olah mengatakan 'awas yah Umma kalo aku udah pulang, aku bales nanti'.. Heechul malah tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

Heechul langsung menelpon Kibum..

"Kibum-ah.. ayo kita pergi sekarang.." ucap Heechul.

"nde.." ucap Kibum.

KLIK.. telpon terputus..

"hmm.. siapa lagi yah yg aku undang ?" pikir Heechul.

"ahh.. temen2 nya Minnie.." ucap Heechul.

Heechul langsung menelpon temen2 nya Sungmin untuk diundang ke acara pernikahan Siwon..

Butik

"Kyunim kok mau aja sih disuruh Umma nganterin Minnie ke butik ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya aku ga enak sama Umma kamu.. Umma kamu udah minta tolong sama aku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ah, Minnie jadi males buat milih gaun di butik ini.. mood Minnie jadi ilang.." ucap Sungmin ketus.

"yeee.. ni anak.. masih mending aku mau nemenin kamu ke butik ini.. kamu mau aku tinggal sendirian disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"andwaeee.. Minnie ga tau jalan pulang.." rengek Sungmin.

"ya udah cepetan.. sana pilih – pilih gaunnya.. " suruh Kyuhyun.

Selera gaun Sungmin memang aneh.. karena yang selama ini memilihkan gaun untuknya adalah Umma nya.. jadi Sungmin hanya terima beres dari Umma nya..

Pilihan pertama Sungmin adalah.. gaun bergaya Gypsi..

Sungmin meminta pendapat kepada Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memakai gaun itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya..

"emang kita mau ikut karnaval ?" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengganti dengan gaun yang lain.

Pilihan kedua Sungmin adalah.. gaun bergaya Victorian..

Kyuhyun langsung membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf 'X'..

Pilihan ketiga Sungmin adalah.. Hanbok..

"pernikahannya tuh bergaya modern Minnie.. bukan tradisional.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"udah ah, aku nyerah.. aku pake tuxedo aja deh.." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"eh ? pokoknya ganti sama yang lain.. kali ini yang bener yah.. dan jangan pake tuxedo !" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin langsung kembali ke ruang ganti.. dia bingung ingin memakai gaun yang mana.. akhirnya, setelah banyak pilihan dan menimbang, Sungmin memilih gaun yang dirasa cocok untuknya..

Dengan wajah yang terlihat pasrah, Sungmin memberanikan diri menunjukkan dirinya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.. Sungmin takut kalo gaun yang dia pilih akan ditolak lagi oleh Kyuhyun..

"Kyunim.. gimana sama gaun yang ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"wah.. cantik banget.." gumam Kyuhyun tidak sengaja dan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"apa ? tadi Kyunim bilang apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ah.. engga.. pitanya gede banget.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan pita yang berukuran besar di bagian dada.. gaun yang simpel, tapi membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin cantik dan manis.. tidak lupa Sungmin memakai high heels.. menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah.. Sungmin kelihatan cantik sekali..

"Minnie cantik banget.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Sebenernya Kyuhyun terpukau dengan kecantikan Sungmin.. karena biasanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin selalu berpenampilan casual dan tomboy.. tapi, sekarang dia melihat Sungmin yang beda.. Sungmin yang terlihat feminim, cantik dan anggun.. tapi Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan kekagumannya pada Sungmin saat ini.. akhirnya..

"ya udah.. kamu pake itu aja.. itu udah bagus kok.. " ucap Kyuhyun pura2 acuh.

Padahal Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan gaun yg dipakai Sungmin sekarang.. dan berharap Sungmin memakainya di acara pernikahan Siwon nanti..

"emang gapapa kalo Minnie pake ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"udah gapapa.. buruan ah, kita udah kelamaan nih disini.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin meminta penjaga butik itu untuk membungkus gaun tersebut dan membayarnya.

"Kyunim.. kita makan dulu yuk.. Minnie laper.." ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi perutnya yg sedang lapar.

"hmm.. yuk, aku juga laper nih.." ucap Kyuhyun.

cafe

"kamu mau makan apa Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. aku mau.. spaghetti, nasi goreng seafood, ayam goreng.. trus cemilannya bakso sama ramen trus minumnya es teler ukuran jumbo sama milkshake strawberry.." ucap Sungmin sambil membaca buku menu.

Kyuhyun dan waiter pun terbengong melihat Sungmin.. Kyuhyun sangat kaget mendengar pesanan Sungmin..

"kamu ga salah Minnie ? apa bakal abis semuanya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hehe.. ya bakal abis dong Kyunim.. kan Minnie yg mesen.. ya udah, Kyunim mau mesen apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hhhh.. ya udah deh.. aku pesen spaghetti sama lemon tea aja.. makasih.." ucap Kyuhyun pada waiter yang masih terbengong dengan pesanan Sungmin.

"ah.. iya.. sebentar.." ucap waiter itu setelah sadar dari bengongnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang.. dan Sungmin melahap habis semua makanan yg tadi dia pesan.. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya..

"baru kali ini aku liat orang badannya kecil, tapi makannya banyak banget.. ngelebihin porsi makannya Shindong sonsaengnim.. aigoo.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"kenapa Kyunim ? kok malah liatin Minnie ? makan donk.." tanya Sungmin.

"ah.. liat kamu aja, udah bikin aku kenyang.. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"ah.. Minnie kenyang banget.." ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ya iyalah.. kamu ngabisin porsi buat 13 orang tau.. liat tuh piring – piringnya.. aku rasa pegawai disini ga usah cuci piring lagi deh, soalnya kamu ngabisin semua makanan tanpa ada yg tersisa sedikitpun.. bersih banget.." sindir Kyuhyun.

"hehe.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Ketika mereka sedang 'berdiskusi ' tentang 'keanehan' Sungmin, tiba – tiba Sungmin melihat dua orang yg sepertinya dia kenal..

"eh, Kyunim.. liat deh.. dua orang itu.. cewek sama cowok itu.. yang duduk di pojok kafe.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. itu.. kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"kok Kyunim ga ngerti juga sih ? itu kan HaePa sama Hyukkie.." jelas Sungmin.

"masa' sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menoleh lagi ke arah dua orang yg dimaksud Sungmin.

"ah.. iya.. itu mereka.. kamu mau gabung sama mereka ? biar aku panggil.." ucap Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

"jangan.. udah, biarin aja.." cegah Sungmin.

"ya udah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"mereka ngapain sih ? apa HaePa sama Hyukkie lagi kencan ? ah.. aku penasaran.." gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kafe itu.. Minnie yang melihat itu, langsung menyeret Kyuhyun..

"ayo Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"aduh.. Minnie.. ngapain sih ? gak perlu diseret segala kali.." ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"abis Kyunim lama bgt sih.. buru ah.. ntar ketinggalan nih.." ucap Sungmin.

"ketinggalan apa sih Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun masih kesal.

"ketinggalan Hyukkie sama HaePa.. kita ikutin mereka yah Kyunim ? please.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'Puppy Eyes' nya.

"haduhh.. iya.. iya.." ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk.. pasangan Eunhae sedang berjalan – jalan mengelilingi toko – toko yang ada di pinggir jalan.. tapi, Eunhyuk merasa aneh karena seperti ada orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka.. Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang.. dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berpura2 melihat jalanan..

"orang yang aneh.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"kamu kenapa Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae.

"HaePa.. liat deh dua orang di belakang kita.. aneh banget.. aku ngerasa mereka ngikutin kita dari tadi.." bisik Eunhyuk.

"masa' ? coba aku liat.." ucap Donghae sambil melihat ke belakang.

"ya ampun ! itu kan Minnie.. tapi sama siapa ? oh ! itu kan sonsaengnim nya.." ucap Donghae.

"maksud HaePa.. itu Minnie sama Kyunim ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kayaknya mereka ngikutin kita deh.." jawab Donghae.

"hmm.. gimana kalo kita kerjain mereka HaePa ?" usul Eunhyuk.

"gimana caranya ?" tanya Donghae.

"sini deh, aku bisikkin.. psst #$ %!^^!%$ &.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Oke.." ucap Donghae.

Me : paling kaga demen dah gw kalo bisik2 begini..

Eunhae : apa sih ? maunya ikutan aja..

Me : *manyun*

#abaikan

Akhirnya pasangan Eunhae berjalan lagi seolah – olah mereka tidak tau kalo mereka sedang diikuti oleh Minnie dan Kyuhyun..

"aduh.. Minnie.. udah yuk.. kita pulang aja.. aku capek nih.." keluh Kyuhyun.

"bentar dong Kyunim.. Minnie penasaran banget nih sama mereka.." ucap Sungmin.

"lagian kamu kenapa sih ? orang pacaran, masa' di ikutin ? mending kita pacaran juga.. daripada ngintip2 begini.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. Kyunim berisik banget deh.. ntar ketauan nih.. tapi.. tadi Kyunim bilang apa ? pacaran ? siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ah.. engga.. lupain aja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba pasangan Eunhae menoleh ke belakang dan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kaget.. Sungmin spontan menarik Kyuhyun ke hadapannya dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.. tapi, mereka berdua sangat kaget ketika wajah mereka bertemu satu sama lain.. jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti.. semakin mendekat..

"Tos ! kita berhasil HaePa.. biarin aja mereka disitu.. kita pulang yuk.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat..

"Kyunim tampan banget kalo diliat sedekat ini.. matanya.. hidungnya.. bibirnya.." pikir Sungmin.

"Minnie imut banget.. wajahnya terlihat polos.. dan bibirnya.. menggoda sekali.. aarrgghh.. Kyuhyun sadar ! " pikir Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin.

"ah.. maaf Kyunim.. Minnie ga sengaja.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. gapapa kok Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"yah.. mana mereka ? HaePa sama Hyukkie udah ngilang.." ucap Sungmin sambil celingukan di jalan.

"hah.. ya udah lah.. kita pulang aja yuk.." ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengangguk.

perjalanan

Kyuhyun melajukan sepeda motornya.. Kyuhyun membayangkan wajah Sungmin tadi..

"Minnie.. kamu imut banget.. aduh, gawat nih.. kok bisa ga konsen gini sih ? bisa kecelakaan nih kalo kayak gini.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menepikan motornya di tepi jalan..

"kok berenti Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ah.. gapapa kok Minnie.. aku capek aja.. " jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Kyuhyun turun dari motor.. tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dompet Kyuhyun jatuh.. Sungmin yg menyadari itu, langsung mengambil dompet Kyuhyun, tapi ada sebuah foto yang terjatuh dari dompet Kyuhyun..

"Kyunim.. dompetnya jatoh.." ucap Sungmin.

"makasih yah udah ngambil dompetku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. ini foto kapan Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"oh.. itu foto aku ketika merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ke 17.. kenapa ? ganteng yah ?" tanya Kyu GR.

"hm ? ulang tahun ?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan foto itu, dibelakang foto itu ada tulisan 'My Birthday : February 3rd'..

"3 Februari ? bentar lagi dong.." pikir Sungmin.

"udah, siniin fotonya.. jangan diliat lama – lama ! entar suka lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"beuh ! Kyunim GR banget.. PD abis.." ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan foto itu.

Kyuhyun membeli minuman dan menenangkan pikirannya..

"ya udah.. kita pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah tenang.

rumah Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya mengantar Sungmin sampai depan rumahnya..

"Minnie pulang.." ucap Sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"..."

"kok ga ada yg jawab ? pada kemana ?" pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ada seloyang cheese cake di meja ruang tamu..

"wah.. kayaknya enak nih.. tapi punya siapa yah ?" pikir Sungmin.

"lumayan buat cuci mulut.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung melahap cheese cake itu tanpa ampun (apa sih ?).. Sungmin sudah menghabiskan setengah loyang cheese cake itu..

"hmm.. enak banget.. " ucap Sungmin dengan mulut penuh kue.

"MINIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE !" teriak seseorang dan membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"apa sih ?" tanya Sungmin kesal karena mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Minnie ! kok kamu makan kue itu sih ? itu kan kue buat Kibum sama keluarganya.. kenapa kamu makan hah ?" omel Heechul.

"yah.. maap.. Minnie ga tau.." ucap Sungmin.

"Appa ! liat tuh kelakuan anakmu ! kalo liat makanan aja, cepet banget geraknya.." ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk Sungmin yg sedang makan.

"haha.. kamu ngapain sih Minnie ? liat tuh Umma mu.. sampe marah kayak gitu.." ucap Hangeng.

"abis.. tadi Minnie teriak, gak ada yang jawab.. jadi, ya Minnie makan aja.. enak loh kuenya.. Umma sama Appa mau ?" ucap Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"uuuurrggghhh.. anak ini.." ucap Heechul geram.

"udah lah sayang.. nanti kita beli lagi.." ucap Hangeng menenangkan Heechul.

"lagian sih Umma.. nyuruh aku ke butik sama Kyunim.. jadi gini deh akibatnya.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. jadi kamu mau balas dendam sama Umma yah Minnie ?" tanya Heechul.

"hmm.. gitu deh.." ucap Sungmin sambil tetap makan cheese cake itu.

"oke ! karena kamu udah makan cheese cake itu, berarti kamu ga usah makan lagi sampai dua hari ke depan.." ancam Heechul tegas.

"hah ? andwaeeee Umma.. nanti Minnie bisa kena busung lapar.. jangan Umma.. iya deh, Minnie minta maap.." ucap Sungmin.

"ga bisa !" tolak Heechul.

"ayo dong Umma.. maapin Minnie.. Umma tega apa nanti ngeliat Minnie kurus gara – gara gak makan dua hari ?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengejar – ngejar Ummanya.

"kalo di bilang tega, ya Umma emang tega.. Umma sih bodo amat ah.." ucap Heechul meledek Sungmin.

"aaaahhhh.. Umma.. tega banget sih sama Minnie.." ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. ada – ada aja tingkahnya.." ucap Hangeng sambil geleng2 kepala.

Sehari sebelum acara pernikahan Siwon..

pagi hari

"semuanya udah siap ?" tanya Hangeng.

"kayaknya udah.. ada Minnie, aku, Donghae, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Ummanya Kibum, Appanya Kibum, Changmin.. Changmin ? Changmin mana chagi ?" tanya Siwon kepada Kibum.

"hmm.. Changmin gak bisa ikut, soalnya dia di tugasin ke luar negeri sama Appa kamu.." jawab Kibum.

"oh iya.. Appa lupa.. Changmin kan lagi di Jerman.." ucap Hangeng sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aishh.. Appa gimana sih ? terus siapa yang bakal jadi pendampingnya Minnie dong buat jadi pengiring Kibum nanti ? kan harusnya Minnie berpasangan sama Changmin.." kesal Siwon.

Hari ini seluruh keluarga Sungmin mengajak teman2 Sungmin dan keluarganya Kibum ke villa milik mereka dan mengadakan acara pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum disana..

Siwon dan Kibum menginginkan dongsaeng2 mereka yang menjadi pengiring pengantin nantinya.. tadinya Sungmin akan dipasangkan dengan Changmin, tapi Changmin tidak bisa ikut karena ditugaskan ke luar negeri..

"tunggu ! masih ada satu keluarga lagi.. mungkin bentar lagi dateng.." ucap Heechul tiba - tiba.

"hm ? siapa Umma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"permisi.. maaf.. kami terlambat.." ucap seseorang.

"hah ? Kyunim ? ngapain ?" tanya Sungmin heran setelah melihat siapa yg baru datang.

"Minnie apaan sih nanya kayak gitu ? kan mereka tamu undangan Umma.. dan nanti yang jadi pendampingnya Minnie adalah Kyuhyun.. kajja Kyu, jeng Teuki, Kangin-ah.." ucap Heechul.

"Mwo ?! Umma ! kenapa ga nanya dulu sih sama Minnie ?" protes Sungmin.

"udah ga ada waktu Minnie.. ayo berangkat.." balas Heechul.

"Hah ? apa –apaan nih Umma ? se enaknya aja.." pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung bad mood dan memperlihatkan muka BT nya.. sedangkan pasangan EunHae, YeWook, dan SiBum tersenyum puas melihat tingkah Sungmin..

"udah semua kan ? kita berangkat !" ucap Hangeng.

TBC

Gimana ? jelek yah ? maklum, sarapnya kumat..

Tadinya, adegan KyuMin nya mau gw bikin romantis.. tapi kayaknya gw ga bakat bikin romantis.. malah komedi jadinya.. mian yah..

Makasih buat My Lovely Reader yg selalu baca semua FF dari grup ini.. komentar kalian sangat berharga banget buat kami (penulis FF / admin)..

Makasih buat ade gw 'Sari Narulita' yang selalu bantuin gw bikin nih FF..

Jongmal bangapseumnida.. *bungkuk 90 drajat*


	16. Chapter 15

My Lovely Teacher

Part 15 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

ruangan

"duh.. gimana nih ? pasti nanti aku diketawain sama Yesung dan yg laennya deh.. aku aneh banget pake gaun ini.." ucap Sungmin pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"kata siapa aneh ? kamu cantik kok Minnie.. ya gak Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kamu cantik banget Minnie.. kenapa kamu ga jadi model aja kayak aku ? hehe.." ujar Ryeowook.

"ah, kamu ngeledek aku aja.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sayang.. cepetan dong.. udah siap belom ?" Tanya Heechul sambil menghampiri Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Umma.. Minnie ga PD nih.. Minnie aneh yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ngga kok sayang.. anak Umma hari ini malah cantik banget.." puji Heechul.

"ya udah.. ladies ! sekarang kalian keluar yah.. pasangan kalian sudah menunggu diluar dan acara akan segera dimulai.. kajja !" ucap Heechul.

Para gadis pun keluar dari ruang rias mereka dan menuju gereja.. di depan gereja sudah terlihat para lelaki tampan yang sudah menunggu mereka..

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum.. Siwon dan Kibum meminta Sungmin dan teman – temannya untuk menjadi pengiring pengantin.. Minnie dan teman – temannya pun terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih, begitu juga para lelakinya dengan setelan jas rapi berwarna putih.. semuanya bernuansa putih.. karena menurut Siwon dan Kibum, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang suci.. jadi kostum seluruh tamu undangan, kartu undangan, dekorasi dan lain – lainnya harus berwarna putih..

"wah.. kalian cantik2 banget.. " puji Yesung.

"tuh kan Minnie.. Yesung aja bilang cantik.. kamu ga percaya sih.." ucap Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"iya.. iya.. aku percaya kok sama kamu.." balas Sungmin.

"iya.. aku gak nyangka kalian bisa secantik ini.." puji Donghae.

"makasih.. lagian kalian kemana aja ? kita kan emang udah cantik dari dulu.." narsis Eunhyuk.

Mereka menghampiri pasangan masing – masing.

Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, dan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun..

Mereka berjalan berbaris menuju gereja.. para gadis memeluk lengan para lelaki..

Di barisan pertama ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.. mereka berjalan sambil menabur bunga..

Di barisan kedua ada Yesung dan Ryeowook.. dan di barisan ketiga ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

"kamu cantik banget Minnie.." bisik Kyuhyun disela sela perjalanan mereka.

Sungmin hanya tertunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah..

Dan di barisan paling belakang ada Kibum dan Henry.. Kibum terlihat sangat bahagia.. Kibum begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih dengan make up yang minimalis, namun terlihat sangat natural dan tidak mengurangi kecantikan Kibum..

"anak Appa cantik sekali.. kau bahagia Kibummie ?" tanya Henry pada Kibum.

"iya Appa.. aku sangat bahagia.. walaupun Changmin tidak bisa ikut.." jawab Kibum sambil menahan tangisnya.

"jangan menangis.. nanti make up nya luntur.." ucap Henry meledek Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat lengan Henry.

"Sekarang.. Snow White ku sudah menjadi putri yang dewasa.. rasanya, baru kemarin dia bisa bicara dan berjalan, sekarang dia akan menjadi istri orang.. aku bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dia hari ini.. dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat sangat cantik.. aku harus merelakan putri yang kusayangi menjadi milik orang lain.. Appa bahagia sekali nak.. akhirnya kau telah menemukan jodohmu.." ucap Henry dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Henry juga ingin menangis.. tapi dia menahannya karena tidak ingin membuat Kibum sedih..

Di depan altar sudah ada Siwon yang menanti kedatangan Kibum.. Siwon mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu di bagian kerahnya.. Siwon terlihat sangat tampan.. Henry pun menyerahkan Kibum pada Siwon..

"jaga putriku dengan baik.." bisik Henry pada Siwon.

"baik Appa.." ucap Siwon sambil mengangguk dengan mantap.

"kau cantik sekali Kibummie.." bisik Siwon pada Kibum.

"kau juga tampan Siwon-ah.." balas Kibum.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai saja pemberkatannya.." ucap pak pendeta.

"Saya nikahkan Lee Siwon bin Lee Hangeng dengan Kim Kibum binti Henry dengan mas kawin cabe 50kg dan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar TUNAI.." ucap pak pendeta.

Me : mentang – mentang harga cabe lagi mahal, maen dijadiin mas kawin aja tuh..

#PLAKK

Dilempar duren sama ELF sedunia..

RALAT

" Lee Siwon.. bersediakah kau menikahi Kim Kibum dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? *gw ngarang banget*" ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." ucap Siwon.

" Kim Kibum.. bersediakah kau menikahi Lee Siwon dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." ucap Kibum.

Lalu mereka berdua saling mengaitkan cincin pernikahan di jari mereka..

"dengan ini, saya sah kan kalian menjadi suami-istri.. silahkan anda mencium pasangan anda.." ucap pak pendeta.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Siwon langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum..

"Saranghae Kibum-ah.." ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"na do saranghae Siwon-ah.." ucap Kibum.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia.. acara berlangsung dengan khidmat..

"Kibum onnie cantik banget.. apa nanti kalo aku nikah aku akan terlihat cantik seperti itu ?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Sungmin tak menyadari kalo Kyuhyun mendengarnya..

"kamu bakal tetep cantik kok sampe kapanpun.. percaya deh sama aku.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba- tiba dan mengagetkan Sungmin.

"ih, Kyunim denger aja.. "ucap Sungmin.

"salah sendiri.. ngomongnya kenceng – kenceng.. sekalian aja pake toa.." ledek Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mereka berdua.. di acara kayak gini aja masih bisa berantem.." ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"iya.. aku juga heran sama mereka.. apa mereka emang kayak gitu Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ya.. gitu deh.. kita tunggu aja kapan mereka jadian.. hehe.." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sekarang saatnya pelemparan bunga..

Orang – orang pun berbondong – bondong keluar gereja..

Kibum bersiap – siap ingin melempar bunga.. di belakang Kibum sudah ada orang – orang yang ingin menangkap bunga tersebut termasuk Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.. dan juga para orang tua mereka..

Me : yang tua ikut – ikut ajah..

Para ortu : biar tua, yg penting tetep eksis.. emang kayak lu ! author sarap !

Me : sabar.. sabar.. gw ga boleh durhaka ama orang tua.. *ngelus2 dada*

#lanjut

"Siap- siap yah ! satu.. dua.. tiga.. " ucap Kibum sambil melempar satu buket bunga ke belakang.

Kibum langsung berbalik ingin melihat siapa yang mendapatkan bunga itu..

"aku dapat !" ucap seseorang.

"wah selamat yah Hyukkie.." ucap Kibum dan Siwon.

"wah.. berarti abis ini, kamu dong yang nikah Hyuk.. selamet yah.." ucap Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"hehe.. ya nggak gitu juga kali.. aku gak mau nikah buru – buru.. kan aku belum lulus.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"yah.. mungkin 4-5 tahun lagi baru kita nikah.. ya kan Hyuk ?" ucap Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"ah.. HaePa.. jangan bilang kalo kalian.." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"pacaran ? emang iya kok.. kamu belom cerita sama Minnie ?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"jadi yg waktu itu aku liat itu beneran kalian ?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"he eh.." ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan sambil mengangguk.

"kalian curang ! kok ga cerita2 sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin protes.

"tadinya aku mau cerita, tapi gak sempet terus.. maaf yah.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Ketika mereka sedang asik ngobrol, Siwon dan Kibum menghampiri mereka..

"hey ! kalian kok disini ? ayo kita dansa bareng2.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

orang tua

"akhirnya Siwon dan Kibum menikah juga.." ucap Hangeng.

"iya.. aku bahagia sekali karena aku bisa mempercayakan anakku pada anakmu.." ucap Henry pada Hangeng.

"terima kasih Henry-ssi.." ucap Hangeng.

"semoga mereka bahagia selamanya.. seperti kita.. hehe.." ucap Heechul dan semua orang tua pun tertawa.

"Siwon dan Kibum terlihat sangat bahagia.." ucap Teuki dan Kangin.

"iya.. aku senang akhirnya Kibum mendapatkan jodoh yang terbaik.." ucap Zhoumi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Henry.

Para orang tua pun berkumpul di sebuah sudut ruangan sambil berbincang – bincang.. ada orang tua nya Kibum yaitu Henry dan Zhoumi, ada orang tuanya Sungmin dan Siwon yaitu Hangeng dan Heechul dan ada orang tuanya Kyuhyun yaitu Kangin dan Teuki..

"oh iya, katanya orang tua Donghae dan orang tua Eunhyuk bakal dateng.. tapi kok sampe sekarang belum dateng juga yah ?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"gak tau sayang.. mungkin sebentar lagi.. sepertinya mereka terjebak macet.." jawab Hangeng.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sepasang suami-istri menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon lalu memberi ucapan selamat..

"wah.. keponakanku.. selamat yah sayang.. kau sudah besar rupanya.. pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali.. kau pandai memilih Siwon-ah.." ucap seorang wanita pada Siwon.

"ah.. Key Ahjumma bisa aja.. hehe.." ucap Siwon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"oh iya Kibum-ah.. ini ahjumma dan ahjussi ku.. namanya Kibum Ahjumma dan Jinki Ahjussi.. namanya sama sepertimu.. tapi aku biasanya memanggilnya Key Ahjumma dan ini Onew Ahjussi.. mereka adalah paman dan bibi yang paling aku sayang dan mereka adalah orang tua Donghae.." jelas Siwon.

"oh.. annyeong Ahjussi, Ahjumma.. terima kasih udah dateng di pernikahan kami.." ucap Kibum sopan.

"iya.. selamat ya sayang.. Ahjumma doain biar kalian langgeng kayak kita.." ucap Key Ahjumma sambil memeluk lengan Onew Ahjussi.

"iya.. Ahjussi doain biar kalian langgeng.." ucap Onew.

"terima kasih Key Ahjumma, Onew Ahjussi.." ucap Siwon.

Onew dan Key pun beranjak menghampiri para orang tua yang sudah menunggu dari tadi..

Setelah itu, datang lagi sepasang suami-istri dan memberi selamat pada Siwon dan Kibum..

"selamat yah Siwon.. semoga kalian langgeng.." ucap seseorang pada Siwon.

"terima kasih Yunho Ahjussi.. kenalin, ini istri aku namanya Kibum.. Kibum, ini Yunho Ahjussi dan disampingnya adalah Jaejoong Ahjumma.. mereka adalah orang tuanya Eunhyuk.." ucap Siwon.

"ah.. terima kasih Yunho Ahjussi dan Jaejoong Ahjumma sudah datang ke pernikahan kami.." ucap Kibum.

"cepet2 punya momongan yah.." ucap Jaejoong pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"hmm.. mana orang tuamu Siwon ?" tanya Yunho.

"itu.. mereka sedang ada di sudut ruangan bersama Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang lain.." jawab Siwon.

"baiklah.. kami kesana dulu yah.." ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menghampiri para orang tua..

"akhirnya.. kalian datang juga.." ucap Heechul.

"sepertinya sudah lengkap semua.. ada HanChul, KangTeuk, ZhouRy, Yunjae dan OnKey.. haha.." ucap Hangeng.

"jadi inget jaman SMA dulu.. singkat – singkatan nama couple.." ucap Heechul.

"iya.. kita dulu bersahabat.. tidak disangka bertemu lagi disini.. seperti acara reunian aja.." ucap Hangeng.

"wah.. OnKey.. lama gak ketemu.. kalian apa kabar ?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk Onew.

"kami baik – baik aja kok.. mana anak kalian ?" tanya Onew pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"kemana yah ? tadi sih dia bilang udah disini.." jawab Jaejoong.

"anak – anak kita sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta.. lihat itu.." ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah anak – anaknya yg sedang berdansa.

Para orang tua pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Heechul.. mereka melihat anak – anak mereka sedang berdansa dengan mesra.. Siwon berdansa dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun berdansa dengan Sungmin, Yesung berdansa dengan Ryeowook, dan Donghae berdansa dengan Eunhyuk..

"mwo ? Donghae dansa dengan siapa ?" tanya Key.

"itu anakku.. namanya Eunhyuk.." jawab Jaejoong.

"jinjja ? pantas saja Donghae betah disini dan gak mau balik ke Jepang.. ternyata ini alesannya.." ucap Key.

"anakmu sudah beberapa kali ke rumahku untuk menemui anakku.. sepertinya mereka sedang jatuh cinta.." ucap Yunho.

"baiklah.. kita biarkan saja mereka.. tugas kita hanya merestuinya.." ucap Onew.

"kayaknya nanti ada yang bakal nyusul Siwon dan Kibum nih.." ucap Teuki.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." para orang tua pun tertawa.

Acara pun selesai.. hari mulai gelap.. hari ini adalah tanggal 2 februari.. hari yang bersejarah bagi Siwon dan Kibum.. mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan.. mereka sangat puas dan bahagia karena acaranya berjalan dengan lancar..

Mereka pun kembali ke villa dan menuju kamar mereka masing2.. OnKey dan YunJae pun ikut menginap di villa itu..

Ketika ingin kembali ke villa, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke gereja..

"HaePa ? ada apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia malah menuntun Eunhyuk sampai ke depan altar.

"Hyukkie.. di hadapan Tuhan, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk lalu mencium punggung tangan Eunhyuk.

"HaePa.. ini romantis banget.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"as you wish Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae.

"aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.." lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"terima kasih Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"terima kasih Tuhan.." ujar Donghae lagi.

kamar SiBum

"hmm.. kamu bahagia sayang ?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"iya.. sangat bahagia.." jawab Kibum.

"hmm.. apa kau lelah ?" tanya Siwon dengan ragu.

"hmm.. sedikit.. kenapa ?" tanya Kibum.

"hmm.. itu.. kan kita udah jadi suami istri.. trus ini kan malam pertama kita menjadi suami istri.." ucap Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"terus ?" tanya Kibum.

"boleh aku cium kamu ?" tanya Siwon.

"kenapa pake' nanya ? biasanya juga langsung nyosor.." jawab Kibum.

Siwon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum hingga tidak ada jarak lagi antara mereka dan..

CHU ~~~~

Siwon mencium Kibum.. mereka sangat menikmati ciuman itu.. Siwon pun melumat bibir Kibum dengan lembut, kemudian memainkan lidah mereka.. Kibum mendesah nikmat..

Ketika mereka sedang asyik dengan 'kegiatan' mereka, tiba – tiba..

"tok.. tok.. tok" suara pintu kamar SiBum.

"buka pintunya sayang.." ucap Kibum.

"ah.. entar aja.. nanggung.. baru juga ciuman.." ucap Siwon.

"udah.. kan bisa dilanjut entar.. siapa tau penting.." ucap Kibum.

"iya.. aku buka.." ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Cklek..

"Umma ? ngapain ?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"kamu mau makan malem apa ? nanti Umma bikinin.." tanya Heechul.

"aduh.. apa aja deh Umma.. yang penting enak.." jawab Siwon cepat.

"oke deh.." ucap Heechul sambil meninggalkan kamar Siwon dan Siwon langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"nah, sekarang ga ada lagi yang bakal ganggu kita.." ucap Siwon sambil menghampiri Kibum di kasur.

Siwon melanjutkan 'kegiatan' nya yang tertunda tadi.. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum lagi dan..

"tok.. tok.. tok.." suara ketukan pintu lagi.

"duh, siapa lagi sih ? ganggu aja.." ucap Siwon lalu membuka pintu.

Cklek..

"tuan.. kado – kado nya mau ditaruh dimana ?" ucap seorang laki – laki.

"haduh.. udah, taro di kamar sebelah aja.." ucap Siwon kesal.

Sementara itu..

"gimana ? udah siap semua ?" tanya Sungmin.

"siap !" jawab Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"jam 12 tepat kita berkumpul lagi disini.." ucap Sungmin dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

kamar SiBum

"pada ga bisa liat orang seneng deh.. bisanya ganggu aja.." ucap Siwon dan menghampiri Kibum lagi.

"siapa sayang ?" tanya Kibum.

"itu.. tukang beres2 kado.. nanya kadonya mau ditaro dimana.. oya, tadi sampe mana ?" tanya Siwon.

"hmm.. ciuman.." jawab Kibum sambil malu – malu.

"oke.. kita lanjut.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon kembali mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kibum dan berniat menciumnya.. ketika hampir beberapa senti lagi.. tiba – tiba..

"tok.. tok.. tok.." suara ketukan pintu lagi.

"aduh.. siapa sih ? bodo ah, paling gak penting lagi.." ucap Siwon masih berusaha mencium Kibum.

"buka pintunya aja dulu.." ucap Kibum.

"tok.. tok.. tok.. Siwon ! Minnie ilang.." ucap Heechul dari luar kamar Siwon.

Mendengar Umma nya berteriak seperti itu, Siwon langsung buru – buru membuka pintu lalu..

BRAKK..

"hah ! Minnie ilang ? kok bisa Umma ?" kaget Siwon sambil membuka pintu.

"gak tau tuh.. tadi kata Hyukkie sama Wookie, Minnie jalan2.. tapi sampe sekarang ga balik2.." ucap Heechul.

Tiba2 Yesung datang dan berteriak memanggil semua orang..

"Kyunim.. Siwon hyung.. pokonya semuanya deh.. Minnie ilang.. tadi aku sama Minnie dan yang lainnya lagi jalan2, tiba2 Minnie ilang di bukit itu.." ucap Yesung tiba2 histeris.

Di dekat villa tersebut memang ada sebuah bukit kecil.. namun kalau kesana malam hari, bukit itu sangat gelap..

Mendengar Sungmin hilang, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari menuju bukit tersebut tanpa mempedulikan yang lain..

villa

"Kyuhyun khawatir banget.. emang Minnie ilang dimana ?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

"Minnie sebenernya gak ilang, tapi pstt #%#$#%#%#^#.." ucap Yesung pada yg lain, dan yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"arasso.." ucap yang lain kompak.

perjalanan menuju puncak bukit

Kyuhyun pergi mencari Sungmin.. demi menemukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melawan ketakutannya selama ini, yaitu 'Gelap'.. Kyuhyun punya fobia terhadap gelap.. tapi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli.. yg terpenting baginya sekarang adalah.. menemukan Sungmin..

"Minnie.. kamu dimana sih ? kamu ga tau apa aku takut banget nih.. aduh, itu apa itu ?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menelusuri pepohonan lebat dan semak – semak, tapi sosok yang dicari belum ditemukan.. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.. takut terjadi apa – apa dengan Sungmin..

"yang lain pada kemana ? kok pada gak nyari Minnie ? apa mereka gak khawatir ?" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"aduh.. itu suara apa lagi ? tuh anjing, udah malem bukannya tidur, malah menggonggong.." ucap Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suara anjing mengonggong..

"itu bayangan apa tuh ?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat sebuah bayangan yg ternyata itu adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun ketakutan sekali di bukit yang gelap itu..

Tiba – tiba ada tulisan di atas tanah.. 'Maju 3 langkah ke depan, maka kau akan menemukanku'..

"Argghh.. Minnie.. kamu jangan becanda deh.. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti instruksi tulisan tadi..

Pukul 24.00

3 Februari 2011

Ketika sampai di puncak bukit, Kyuhyun melihat lampu – lampu kecil tergantung indah di pohon – pohon.. seperti pohon natal.. tapi lampu itu membentuk tulisan 'Happy Birthday Kyuhyun'.. bukit itupun seketika menjadi terang..

Lalu Teuki keluar sambil membawa kue tart, dan yang lainnya mengikuti Teuki dari belakang sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun..

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Kyuhyun.. saengil chukka hamnida.."

Sekarang sudah ada Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Minnie, Kangin, Teuki, Hangeng, Heechul, Key, Onew, Yunho, Jaejoong, Zhoumi dan Henry..

Kyuhyun terjatuh duduk.. tubuhnya lemas.. namun dia langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memarahi Sungmin..

"Minnie ! kamu tau ga sih ? aku tuh hampir mati ketakutan gara – gara kamu ! kamu pikir ini lucu ?" ucap Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin.

"m..m..maaf Kyunim.. Minnie ga tau kalo akibatnya kayak gini.." ucap Sungmin meminta maaf.

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat takut dengan gelap.. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin tapi Sungmin malah baik2 aja seperti tidak ada apa2..

"Kyuhyun pasti sangat ketakutan tadi.. Kyuhyun itu paling takut sama gelap.. tapi Umma salut sama kamu.. kamu bisa melawan ketakutanmu itu demi menemukan Minnie.." ucap Teuki sambil menghampiri Kyu.

"mwo ? maaf Kyunim.. Minnie ga tau kalo Kyunim takut gelap.." ucap Sungmin yang langsung merasa bersalah.

"makanya.. kalo mau ngerjain orang tuh, pikirin dulu akibatnya.. kamu demen banget sih bikin orang khawatir ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"lah ? kok jadi Minnie yg dimarahin ? kan masih ada Yesung, Eunhyuk dan lainnya.. " protes Sungmin yg tidak mau sepenuhnya disalahkan.

"tapi kan kamu otak nya.." ucap teman – temannya Sungmin.

"kalian ini.. bukan bantuin aku.. ya udah, Minnie minta maaf sama Kyunim.. Kyunim mau kan maafin Minnie ?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya.

"hahh.. iya.. iya.. aku maafin.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

"ya udah.. jangan salahin Minnie terus dong sayang.. maksudnya Minnie kan baik.. mending sekarang tiup lilinnya.." ucap Teuki.

"jangan lupa berdoa dulu.." ucap Kangin.

Setelah Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebentar, dia langsung meniup lilin yg ada di kue tart itu.

"selamat ulang tahun yah Kyuhyun.. " ucap semua orang yang ada disana.

Mereka pun langsung memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun.

"selamat ulang tahun yah sayang.." ucap Kangin dan Teuki.

"terima kasih Umma, Appa.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu.

"selamat ulang tahun Kyunim !" ucap Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"terima kasih buat semuanya.. terima kasih udah inget ulang taun aku.. ini adalah ulang tahun yang ga bakal aku lupain.. aku seneng banget bisa ngerayain bareng kalian.. aku ngerasa hidup aku sekarang udah lengkap.. kalian semua adalah keluarga bagiku.. tapi jujur, aku masih shock.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. kamu bikin kita semua takut aja.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum.

"kan aku cuma mau ngerjain Kyunim di hari ulang tahunnya.." ucap Sungmin.

"dari mana kamu tau ulang tahun aku ? perasaan aku ga pernah ngasitau kamu.." tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"dari foto yang waktu itu jatuh dari dompetnya Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. dasar kamu nih !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"ya udah, sekarang udah pagi.. kalian pasti masih capek.. pestanya kita lanjut nanti sore atau malem aja.. mending sekarang kita istirahat.." usul Heechul.

"yuk.." ucap yang lain.

Mereka pun turun dari bukit dan menuju villa.. tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti di sebuah jembatan kecil sambil melihat indahnya bintang dan bulan.

"Kyunim ngapain ngajak Minnie kesini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. bintangnya indah yah ?" ucap Kyuhyun basa - basi.

"iya.. aduh.. dingin banget.." ucap Sungmin.

"kamu kedinginan yah ? nih, pake jaket aku.." ucap Kyuhyun dan memakaikan jaketnya ke Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mengusap2 kedua tangannya agar hangat..

"biar gak dingin, kamu masukkin tangan kamu ke saku jaket aku aja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Sungmin e ke saku jaketnya.

"gimana ? udah ga dingin lagi kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. udah ngga Kyunim.. tapi kok kayak ada sesuatu.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil merogoh saku jaket Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam saku jaket Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari saku jaket Kyuhyun..

"kalung ?" ucap Sungmin e sambil melihat benda yg dia keluarkan dari saku jaket Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim ngapain nyimpen kalung ini ? kalung ini kan buat cewek.. Kyunim becanda aja nih.." ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya.

GUBRAKK

"eh ? bukan gitu maksudnya Minnie.. itu bukan buat aku.. tapi buat kamu.. sini, aku pakaikan dilehermu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Sungmin.

"buat Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"cantik kan.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai memakaikan kalung di leher Sungmin.

Sungmin sekarang memakai kalung emas putih berbentuk setengah hati dan ditengahnya ada batu berwarna biru safir yang menambah kecantikan kalung tersebut..

"tapi kok cuma setengah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"karena yang setengahnya lagi ada disini.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang dia pakai di lehernya.

"Minnie.. ini tandanya, aku memberikan setengah hati aku buat kamu.. dan kamu harus ngejaga hati aku seperti aku ngejaga hati kamu.. Minnie, aku mau kamu jadi kekasihku.. kamu mau kan ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi kan Kyunim, kita itu sering berantem.. trus Kyunim suka marah – marahin Minnie.. kok Kyunim bisa suka sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku juga gak tau Minnie.. perasaan aku ngalir gitu aja.. aku jatuh cinta sama kamu ketika kamu bernyanyi.. kamu tau ? suara kamu indah bgt.. masalah aku suka marah – marah sama kamu, itu cara aku ngungkapin rasa sayang aku ke kamu.. aku ini gak biasa ngegombal, jadi aku bakal ngomong apa adanya.. kalo kamu salah, ya aku marahin.. aku jugak gak nyangka, hati aku bisa luluh sama anak kecil kayak kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"yee.. biar anak kecil gini, tapi suka kan ? hehe.." ledek Sungmin.

"Minnie juga suka sama Kyunim.. tapi Minnie tau, kalo Kyunim itu guru Minnie.. jadi rasanya gak mungkin buat Minnie jadi pacarnya Kyunim.. tapi ngeliat semua pengorbanan Kyunim dan perhatian Kyunim, Minnie jadi tau kalo cinta Minnie gak bertepuk sebelah tangan.." ucap Sungmin.

"jadi ? apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"kan tadi udah Minnie jelasin.. Minnie mau kok jadi kekasihnya Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"bener Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk.

"makasih yah Minnie.. aku kira kamu bakal nolak aku.. tapi inget, orang sekolah gak boleh ada yg tau.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"oke.." ucap Sungmin.

"selamat ulang tahun yah Kyunim.. maaf.. Minnie ga bisa ngasih apa2.. terus Minnie selalu bikin Kyunim khawatir.." ujar Sungmin.

"ngga kok Minnie.. aku malah berterima kasih sama kamu.. dengan kamu nerima aku jadi kekasih kamu, itu adalah kado terbaik yang pernah aku terima.. I love U Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"I love U my lovely teacher.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka pun saling bertatapan.. tanpa terasa Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan mereka pun berciuman.. malam yang indah..

"terima kasih Tuhan.. kau telah memberikan kado yang terbaik untukku.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

kamar SiBum

"ayo sayang.. kita lanjutin yang tadi.." ucap Siwon.

"aduh.. kamu nih.. kamu gak capek apa ?" Tanya Kibum.

"nggak.. udah deh buruan.." ucap Siwon tak sabar.

"tapi.. tapi.. ummpphfhh.. " Kibum belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Siwon sudah menyerangnya dengan ciuman panas.

"hhmmhh.. ahh.. " desah Kibum.

Setelah Siwon puas mencium bibir Kibum, ciuman Siwon pun turun ke leher Kibum..

"hmmhh.. Siwon-ah.." panggil Kibum disela –sela desahannya.

"kenapa sayang ?" tanya Siwon sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"aku.. hmmhpfh.. aku.. " ucap Kibum disela – sela ciumannya.

"apa ? hmmpfhh.. ngomong aja sayang.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium leher dan bahu Kibum.

"aku.. aku lagi datang bulan sayang.. maaf yah.. kita gak bisa malam pertama malam ini.." ucap Kibum.

"HAH ?! datang bulan ? kenapa kamu ga bilang dari tadi ?" ucap Siwon frustasi.

"tadi aku mau bilang, tapi kamu nya udah nyerang aku duluan.." ucap Kibum.

"ARRGGGHHH..sial.. GAGAL LAGIIIIII.." ucap Siwon sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum puas melihat tingkah suaminya itu..

Hmm.. My Lovely Reader.. gimana ceritanya ? makin gaje kah ?

gw minta kalian komen di wall grup yah, nih FF mau dilanjutin apa kaga..

Kalo kalian mau FF ini dilanjutin, bakal gw lanjutin.. tapi kalo ngga, bakal gw hentikan sampe sini..

Kalo kalian berat komen banyak2, ya seikhlasnya aja..

Komentar kalian bakal sangat berharga buat gw..

Makasih buat reader tercinta, karena kalian udah mau baca FF ini..

Makasih juga buat Dwee, Geg, Opik dan temen2 admin laennya dan ade gw yg udah ngedukung gw..

jongmal bangapseumnida.. *bungkuk 90 drajat*


	17. Chapter 16

My Lovely Teacher

Part 16 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Setelah menikah, Siwon dan Kibum memutuskan untuk pindah rumah.. Siwon dan Kibum telah membeli rumah sendiri yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah orangtua mereka masing2..

"hah.. selesai !" ucap Siwon sambil membersihkan debu di tangannya.

"lemari ini mau di taro dimana hyung ?" tanya Yesung yang sedang mengangkat lemari bersama Donghae.

"ah.. itu taro di kamarku saja.." jawab Siwon.

Hari ini Siwon dan Kibum mendekor rumah mereka.. mereka dibantu oleh Sungmin dan teman2nya.. dan tak lupa orangtua mereka pun ikut serta.. rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar seperti rumah orangtua mereka.. tapi rumah itu sangat nyaman..

"terima kasih yah kalian sudah membantu.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum.

"sama2.." ucap mereka berbarengan.

"baiklah.. kami permisi pulang dulu kalo gitu.. kalian selamat yah sekali lagi.." ucap Heechul.

"makasih Umma, Appa, semuanya.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum sambil mengantar keluarganya ke depan rumah.

rumah SiBum

"hah.. melelahkan sekali sayang.." ucap Siwonpada Kibum.

"nih.. minum dulu.." ucap Kibum sambil membawakan minuman ke suami tercintanya itu.

"makasih sayang.. cupp.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium pipi Kibum.

"ih, kamu genit banget sih ?" ucap Kibum.

"biarin aja.. orang genit nya sama istri sendiri ini.." ucap Siwon.

"oh ya sayang, kamu 'dapet' nya udahan kan ? udah sebulan lebih nih.. gimana kalo kita lanjutin malam pertama kita yg tertunda ?" tanya Siwon sambil mengedipkan mata genit ke Kibum.

"kamu ini.. tadi kamu bilang lelah.." ucap Kibum.

"aduh.. kalo deket kamu, jadinya ga lelah lagi deh.. mau yah yah ?" pinta Siwon.

"ya udah.. aku udah selesai kok 'dapet'nya.." balas Kibum.

"yes ! akhirnya.. ayo kita ke kamar.." ucap Siwon senang.

Me : ikut dong ke kamar..

PLAKKK

*ditimpuk peralatan rumah tangga sama SiBum*

Me : T_T

#abaikan

rumah Sungmin

"hah.. lelah sekali.." ucap Hangeng.

"iya yeobo.. aku juga.." ucap Heechul sambil memijit2 lengannya.

"aku juga lelah ahjumma, ahjussi.." ucap Donghae.

"Minnie juga lelah Appa, Umma, HaePa.. Minnie bobo duluan yah.. besok Minnie ada try out.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah.. tapi kamu udah belajar kan ?" tanya Heechul.

"udah Umma.." jawab Sungmin.

"aku juga mau tidur dulu yah.. malem ahjussi, ahjumma.." ucap Donghae.

"met malem anak – anak.." ucap Hangeng dan Heechul.

Mereka pun menuju kamarnya masing2.. beristirahat dengan tenang (?)..

pagi hari

"Minnniiiiieee ! banguuuun !" teriak Heechul.

"aduh.. Umma apaan sih ? teriak2 segala.. berisik tau.." ucap Sungmin sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"nih anak.. bukannya insap.. katanya hari ini ada try out.. cepetan ! kamu jangan sampe terlambat.. keburu pacar kamu dateng.." ucap Heechul.

"iya.. iya.. bawel banget sih Umma.." ucap Sungmin sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Sungmin sudah siap, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dengan setia..

"lama banget sih ? udah berapa jam nih aku nunggu kamu ?" Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"ya udah kalo kelamaan, besok – besok ga usah jemput Minnie aja sekalian.." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"ya ! kalian ini.. pagi2 udah ribut.. berangkat sana buruan.." ucap Donghae.

"lagian tuh Kyunim.. pagi2 udah ngajak ribut.." ucap Sungmin.

"udah.. berangkat sana.. aku juga mau berangkat nih.." ucap Donghae.

sekolah

Seperti biasa.. keadaan sekolah sepi..

"kamu udah belajar kan Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil turun dari motornya.

"udah Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kamu kenapa ? kok bibirnya manyun gitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"huh.. abis Kyunim nyebelin sih tadi.." jawab Sungmin.

"iya.. iya.. maafin aku ya.. kamu jangan marah dong.. aku kan cuma becanda.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"bodo ! aku mau manyun terus sama Kyunim sampe pulang nanti.." kesal Sungmin.

"kamu ini.. masa' pacar sendiri di kasih muka manyun ? senyum dong.." Kyuhyun menghibur Sungmin.

"biarin ! aku ga mau senyum pokoknya.." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"ya udah.. terserah kamu.. tapi kamu tau gka ? kalo kamu manyun, bibir kamu tambah seksi tau.. kayaknya bibir kamu mohon – mohon minta aku cium.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"K..Kyu.. Kyunim mau apa ?" tanya Sungmin gugup sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

"ya mau nyium kamu lah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"tapi kan ini sekolah Kyunim.." protes Sungmin.

"masih sepi sayang.. abis kamu manyun gitu sih.. gak mau senyum buat aku.. aku cium yah.." ucap Kyuhyun masih memegang dagu dan bibir Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"andwaeee.. oke.. Minnie senyum.. hehe.." ucap Sungmin sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Minnie ke kelas dulu.. dah.." ucap Sungmin lagi dengan gugup dan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sungmin langsung lari menuju kelasnya..

"haha.. Minnie.. Minnie.. lucu banget sih kamu.. baru digodain gitu aja, langsung kabur.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa puas melihat tingkah Sungmin.

kelas

"hosh.. hosh.." Sungmin mengatur nafasnya.

"Minnie ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah ada di kelas.

"kalian ? tumben datengnya pagi ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"kita mau belajar sebentar.. jadi berangkatnya pagi deh.." jawab Yesung.

"kamu gapapa Minnie ? kamu kayak abis lari marathon 10 kilo deh.." ucap Ryeowook.

"nih, minum dulu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberi minum yg dia bawa dari rumah kepada Sungmin.

"makasih.." ucap Sungmin.

Setelah minum, Sungmin pun langsung tenang..

"aku gapapa kok.. ya udah, kita belajar aja yuk.. nanti kan try out matematika.." Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk..

"annyeong anak – anak.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"annyeong sonsaengnim.." ucap murid2.

"kita mulai try out nya.. saya harap kalian sudah belajar, dan jangan sampai ada yg ketauan menyontek.. mengerti ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"mengerti sonsaengnim.." jawab murid2.

Kyuhyun mendapat giliran mengawas di kelas Sungmin..

Try out pun dimulai.. semua anak di kelas Sungmin pun mengerjakan ujian dengan tenang..

Kyuhyun mengawasi murid2nya.. dia pun mondar – mandir melihat murid2nya..

"Minnie lucu banget kalo lagi serius.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin pun sadar ketika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari tadi, tapi Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kertas soal ujian.. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin..

2 jam telah berlalu..

"waktunya sudah habis.. sekarang kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian ke depan.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

kantin

"selamat makan.." ucap Sungmin sambil melahap mie ayamnya.

"kamu laper banget yah Min ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin begitu lahap memakan makanannya.

"hahh.. kamu kayak ga tau aja Hyuk.. kapan sih dia ga laper ?" ledek Yesung.

"kamu udah abis 2 mangkok loh Min.." ucap Ryeowook.

"kamu gak usah heran Wookie-ku.. kalo di tanya Minnie itu hobinya apa, ya pasti makan jawabannya.. mau sampe berapa mangkok pun, dijabanin ama dia.." ucap Yesung.

"oh.. aku pengen deh kayak Minnie.. biar makannya banyak, tapi badannya segitu – gitu aja.." ucap Ryeowook.

Mereka asik banget ngomongin Sungmin.. sedangkan orang yang diomongin, lagi serius makan tanpa menghiraukan sahabat – sahabatnya..

rumah Sungmin

"Appa pulang.." ucap Hangeng sambil membuka pintu rumahnya..

"kau sudah pulang yeobo.. tumben.." ucap Heechul.

"iya.. aku sengaja pulang cepat.. aku ingin di rumah.." ucap Hangeng.

"tapi yeobo.. aku mau ke salon dulu yah.. kalo kamu laper, delivery aja yah.. aku belum masak.." ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih keheranan.

"apa –apaan dia ? suami pulang, bukannya dilayanin.. tapi malah ditinggal pergi.." Hangeng mendengus kesal.

Sekarang Hangeng hanya sendirian menonoton TV di rumah.. dia menekan remote TV dengan malas dan asal..

"hahh.. acara TV nya gak ada yg seru.." ucap Hangeng sambil mematikan TV nya.

Me : hah ? tipi nya mati ? innalillahi..

Hangeng : bukan gitu author sarap ! udah sarap, bodoh lagi..

Me : huwweeee... gw dimaki2 sama Hangeng.. huwaaaa... T_T

#lanjut

"hahh.. kayaknya semenjak Siwon pindah, semuanya berubah.. jadi pada sibuk sama urusan masing2.. Minnie sibuk sama ujiannya, Donghae sibuk sama kegiatan kuliahnya, terus akhir – akhir ini Chullie juga sibuk ke salon sama arisannya.. aku jadi kesepian.. pada gak inget apa ? kan sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun.. kayaknya mereka pada lupa deh.." curhat Hangeng kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah 3 jam di salon, Heechul pun pulang..

"aku pulang.." teriak Heechul dari arah pintu depan.

Hangeng langsung menghampiri istrinya..

"yeobo.. aku mau arisan dulu yah.. mungkin malem pulangnya.. bentar lagi Minnie dan Donghae pulang kok.." ucap Heechul.

"kamu ini gimana sih ? kamu kan baru aja dari salon.. masa' udah mau pergi lagi ? aku pulang cepet, malah dicuekkin ? emang gak bisa apa gak ke arisan sehari dulu ? lebih penting mana sih sebenernya ? arisan itu.. apa suamimu ?" bentak Hangeng.

"kamu kenapa sih ? baru ditinggal gitu aja, udah marah – marah.. kayak anak kecil tau gak ? aku kan ke salon juga pengen tampil cantik di depan kamu..kamu kok ga ngerti sih ?" teriak Heechul yang tidak terima dibentak oleh suaminya.

Ketika mereka sedang adu bacot (?),Sungmin dan Donghae pun pulang..

"kami pulang.." ucap Sungmin dan Donghae.

Tapi mereka kaget melihat Hangeng dan Heechul sedang bersitegang.

"Appa sama Umma kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"tanya saja Appa mu.. Umma mau pergi arisan dulu.." jawab Heechul sambil meninggalkan rumah.

"ternyata arisan mu itu lebih penting dari suami mu sendiri Chullie.. kau berubah.." ucap Hangeng dalam hati.

"Appa.. sebenernya ada apa ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"sudahlah Minnie.. Appa capek, mau istirahat.." jawab Hangeng dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae yang masih bingung.

"HaePa.. ottokhae ?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"hmm.. aku juga ga tau Minnie.. gimana kalo kita ke rumah Siwon aja ?" usul Donghae.

"oke ! tapi Minnie mandi dulu yah.." jawab Sungmin menyetujui usul Donghae.

"oke.." balas Donghae.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"HaePa.. Minnie baru inget sesuatu.." ucap Sungmin.

"inget apa Minnie ?" tanya Donghae.

"besok kan Appa ulang tahun.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh iya.. besok tanggal 9 februari yah ?" tanya Donghae.

"iya.. aduh, kenapa bisa lupa begini yah ?" ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah, kita omongin di rumah Siwon aja yuk.. siapa tau Siwon punya ide bagus.." ajak Donghae.

"yuk.." balas Sungmin.

kamar Hangeng

Hangeng terbangun ketika mendengar suara mobil..

"hahh.. anak2 itu mau kemana ? semuanya aja pada ninggalin aku.." ucap Hangeng kesal.

Hangeng lalu kembali menonton TV dan menghibur dirinya sendiri (?)..

rumah Siwon

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Minnie.. Donghae.." ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kibum onnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"Kibum noona.." ucap Donghae.

"ayo masuk.." ucap Kibum sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"onnie.. Minnie BT deh di rumah.. masa' Appa sama Umma..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Umma !" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat Heechul sedang duduk di ruang tamu Siwon.

Sungmin kaget melihat Umma nya berada di rumah Siwon.

"Umma ngapain disini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"loh ? bukannya tadi ahjumma bilang mau arisan yah ? apa arisannya pindah ke rumah Siwon ?" tanya Donghae polos.

PLAKK

Tiba – tiba Siwon dari belakang mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala Donghae.

"aduh.. sakit Won.." ucap Donghae kesakitan.

"lagian elu.. dodol banget.. udah tau gw lagi kaga ngadain arisan.. arisan itu cuma buat alesan Umma biar bisa dateng kesini.." jelas Siwon.

"aduh.. Minnie tambah bingung deh.. sebenernya ada apaan sih nih ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"gini loh labu sepet.. Umma itu sengaja nyuekkin dan ninggalin Appa sendirian di rumah.." jelas Siwon.

"memangnya kau lupa ? besok kan Appa ulang tahun.." ucap Siwon lagi.

"iya.. itu Minnie tau.." balas Sungmin.

"nah.. Umma mau bikin kejutan buat Appa.. Umma tadi sengaja nyuekkin Appa terus bikin Appa marah2.. tapi kayaknya Umma kelewatan deh.. soalnya baru kali ini Appa dan Umma bertengkar.." jelas Heechul sedih.

"udah Umma.. gak usah sedih gitu.. kan nanti kita bikin kejutan buat Appa.." ucap Siwon menenangkan Ummanya.

"ohh.. pantesan tadi Appa marah – marah gitu.." ucap Sungmin mengerti.

"Umma.. kuenya udah jadi nih.." ucap Kibum sambil membawa kue dari arah dapur.

"makasih sayang.." ucap Heechul.

"oke.. kita tunggu sampe tengah malem.. aku yakin, Appa pasti BT banget.. " ucap Siwon.

"hmm.. Minnie boleh ngundang temen – temen Minnie gak ?" tanya Sungmin.

"boleh kok.." jawab Heechul.

"eh, ajak Hyukkie juga yah Min.." ucap Donghae.

"HaePa ganjen deh.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menghubungi teman – temannya..

rumah Sungmin

"nih pada kemana sih ? udah jam 11 malem.. masih pada belum pulang juga ?" cemas Hangeng.

"hp Minnie ga aktif, hp Donghae juga.. mau telpon Siwon, takut ganggu.. maklum, penganten baru.. apa aku telpon Chullie ? ah, gengsi.. kan kita lagi marahan.. aduh.. aku BT banget nih.. aishh.. pada kemana sih mereka ?" ucap Hangeng frustasi.

Pukul 23.30

Ring ding dong..

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi..

Hangeng langsung membuka pintu..

"Chullie.." ucap Hangeng.

Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Chullie.. kenapa aku dicuekkin ? aku ini kan suami kamu.. " tanya Hangeng kesal.

"kamu kenapa sih ? aku pulang, malah marah – marah ! aku kan capek !" teriak Heechul.

"ya jelas aku marah lah.. dari tadi siang, aku dicuekkin sama kamu.. kamu berubah Chullie.. kamu udah gak punya waktu lagi buat aku.. kamu sekarang selalu sibuk dan mengabaikan aku.." ucap Hangeng.

"aku ? berubah ? apa aku gak salah denger ? harusnya yang ngomong gitu tuh, aku.. bukan kamu ! baru ditinggal gitu aja udah marah – marah gak jelas.. kamu tuh mustinya ngertiin aku.." ucap Heechul.

"ngertiin kamu ? emang selama ini aku ga pernah ngertiin kamu ? aku berusaha jadi suami dan Appa yang baik buat kamu dan anak – anak kita.. aku sengaja pulang cepet hari ini, karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama kamu dan anak – anak, tapi apa ? aku cuma ditinggal sendirian di rumah.. dicuekkin gak jelas sama kamu.. dan kamu lebih mentingin arisan kamu daripada aku.. mana gak ada makanan lagi di rumah.." ucap Hangeng mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Heechul terdiam.. entah kali ini dia harus berkata apa.. Heechul sudah tak kuat dengan sandiwara yg dia buat.. dia merasa bersalah dengan Hangeng..

"aku juga yakin, pasti kamu lupa besok hari apa.." ucap Hangeng.

"besok ? besok kan hari rabu.. mana mungkin aku lupa.." balas Heechul.

"segampang itukah kamu lupa Chullie ?" tanya Hangeng dengan suara melemah dan wajah tertunduk.

Heechul sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Heechul langsung melihat wajah Hangeng yang sedih dan meraih wajah Hangeng..

"mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu sayang.." ucap Heechul.

Hangeng langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Heechul.

"kau.. kau ingat ?" tanya Hangeng.

"masa' aku lupa ulang tahun suami ku sendiri ? maaf.. aku udah bikin kamu marah – marah kayak tadi.. tapi, kau jauh lebih penting dari apapun.. ingat itu.. Saranghaeyo.." ucap Heechul.

"na do sarangheyo Chullie-ah.." ucap Hangeng sambil memeluk Heechul.

Heechul dan Hangeng duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka.. mereka bercanda bersama tanpa mengetahui ada segerombolan(?) orang yang telah menunggu di luar.. menunggu tanda dari Heechul..

luar

"Umma sama Appa ngapain aja sih di dalem ? lama banget.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya nih.. tadi katanya cuma ngebujuk Appa doang.." ucap Siwon.

"gak tau apa kita udah pada pegel begini.." ucap Donghae.

Di luar sekarang ada Sungmin, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk.. mereka menunggu di luar rumah Sungmin.. mereka menunggu tanda dari Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kue dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.. tapi sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu di luar, Heechul belum memberikan tanda kalo mereka boleh masuk..

rumah Sungmin

"kamu makin cantik Chullie-ah.." ucap Hangeng sambil menelusuri wajah Heechul.

"kamu juga makin tampan sayang.." balas Heechul.

"gimana kalo kita bikin adik buat Minnie malam ini ? sekalian merayakan ulang tahunku.." ucap Hangeng menggoda Heechul.

"baiklah.. kita ke kamar saja yah.." ucap Heechul.

"gak mau.. aku maunya disini.. udah gak tahan nih.." Hangeng sudah tidak sabar.

"hm ? sejak kapan kamu jadi nakal begitu ?" tanya Heechul.

"semenjak aku menikah denganmu.." jawab Hangeng dan langsung mencium bibir Heechul.

Heechul pun membalas ciuman Hangeng.. makin lama, ciuman mereka pun semakin panas.. ciuman Hangeng pun turun ke leher Heechul.. tangan Hangeng pun tidak diam.. perlahan tapi pasti, Hangeng meraih kancing baju Heechul dan membukanya satu per satu..

luar

"aigoo ! lama banget sih Umma.. gak tau apa kita udah pegel kayak gini ?" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"ya udah.. kita ke dalem aja deh.. udah jam 12 lewat nih.." ucap Donghae sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"gimana WonPa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya udah deh.. aku juga pegel nungguinnya.. kita ke dalem.." titah Siwon.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk..

Siwon berjalan terlebih dahulu.. Siwon membuka pintu dengan mudah..

"kok pintunya gampang banget dibuka ?" tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"oke! Kita mulai yah.. nanti kalo sampe ruang tamu, kalian bilang KEJUTAN.." ucap Siwon memberi aba – aba dan semua mengangguk setuju.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu..

"KEJUT..an.." teriak Sungmin cs.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat.. mereka sedang melihat Hangeng sedang mencium tengkuk leher Heechul dengan baju yg setengah terbuka.

Dengan spontan, Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin.. Donghae menutup mata Eunhyuk, Yesung menutup mata Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menutup mata Yesung..

"loh ? kok mata aku juga ditutup ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"kamu kan masih dibawah umur juga Sungie.. gak kayak Kyunim, HaePa sama WonPa.." jelas Ryeowook.

"aishh.. kau ini.." ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dongsaeng – dongsaeng mereka.

Hangeng dan Heechul pun langsung sadar dan merapikan penampilan mereka yang berantakan.

"eh, anak – anak.." ucap Heechul tanpa dosa(?).

"tadinya mau bikin kejutan, eh malah terkejut.." ucap Siwon menyindir orang tuanya.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun membuka mata mereka.

"maaf yah.. tadi Umma keterusan.." ucap Heechul.

"Umma tega banget.. kita ampe pegel nih nungguin tanda dari Umma.." protes Sungmin dan dianggukan oleh semua teman2 Sungmin.

"iya.. Umma minta maaf.." ucap Heechul.

"ya udah.. mending kita mulai acaranya.. hana, dul, set.." ucap Kibum.

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Appa.. saengil chukka hamnida.."

Kibum pun menyodorkan kue yang tadi dia buat dengan Heechul kepada Hangeng.

"tiup lilinnya ahjussi.." ucap Donghae.

"tapi, make a wish dulu.." bisik Heechul pada Hangeng.

Setelah Hangeng memejamkan mata sejenak, Hangeng lalu meniup lilin..

"yey ! Happy Birthday Appa !" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Hangeng.

"terima kasih yah semuanya.. terima kasih udah repot – repot mau ngerayain ulang tahun saya.." ucap Hangeng.

"gapapa ahjussi.. kita juga seneng kok ngerayainnya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kita juga gapapa kok.. asal ada makanan.. haha.." ucap Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"haha.. kalian memang anak – anak yang menyenangkan.." ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus kepala Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Mereka pun memakan kue yang dibuat oleh Kibum dan Heechul.. mereka menikmati sekali waktu kebersamaan mereka..

"Saengil chukkae nae yeobo.." ucap Heechul pada Hangeng.

"gomawo yeobo.." ucap Hangeng.

"maaf yah, tadi aku udah nyuekkin kamu dan ninggalin kamu sendirian.. jujur, aku gak sanggup kalo musti berantem sama kamu.." ucap Heechul.

"kamu sukses yah ngerjain aku.. yah, walopun aku tadi kesel banget sama kamu.. kamu aku maafin.. hehe.." ucap Hangeng.

"makasih yeobo.." ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Hangeng.

"tapi.. urusan kita belum selesai.." ucap Hangeng.

"urusan kita yang mana ?" tanya Heechul.

"bikin adik buat Minnie.." bisik Hangeng di telinga Heechul.

"aishh.. kau ini.. ganjen banget sama istri sendiri.." ucap Heechul.

Siwon dan Kibum pun iri melihat kemesraan Appa dan Umma nya..

"sayang.. apa nanti kita bisa seperti Appa dan Umma ?" tanya Kibum.

"seperti apa ?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"mereka masih mesra meski sudah menikah berpuluh – puluh tahun.." jelas Kibum.

"jelas bisa dong sayang.. kalo kamu mau, kita bisa kok bermesraan disini sekarang juga.." jawab Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"kau ini.. malu tau.." ucap Kibum sambil memukul lengan Siwon halus.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu..

"ya ! Minnie ! itu kan kue bagianku.. kenapa kamu makan juga ?" teriak Yesung pada Sungmin.

"hmm.. abis kuenya enak sih.." ucap Sungmin tanpa merasa bersalah.

"ya udah.. kamu makan punya aku aja.." ucap Ryeowook menawarkan kuenya pada Yesung.

"gak mau ! aku mau Minnie tanggung jawab.. aku mau bagianku.." ucap Yesung sambil merebut kue dari tangan Sungmin.

"Sungie apaan sih ? aku kan lagi makan.." ucap Sungmin marah.

"biarin.. ahhhmmm.." ucap Yesung sambil memakan habis kuenya.

"huweeeeee.. kuenya.. huweeee.. Kyunim.. kuenya dimakan Sungie.." ucap Sungmin sambil menangis.

"aishh.. kau ini.. itu kan bagiannya Sungie.. kenapa ditangisin ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"kok Kyunim jadi ngebela dia ? Kyunim jahat !" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"duh.. bukan gitu Minnie.. tapi.. aishh.. ya udah, nih bagian aku buat kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kue bagiannya pada Sungmin.

"jinjja ? gomawoyo.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. makan kue aja pake rebutan.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gak heran kalo Minnie rebutan makanan.. haha.. kamu juga mau Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae sambil menawarkan kuenya pada Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. mau dong HaePa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"nih ambil sendiri.." ucap Donghae.

Donghae menggigit kue itu dan menyodorkan kuenya ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun langsung mengambil kue itu dari bibir Donghae menggunakan tangannya, tapi tangan Eunhyuk langsung ditepis oleh Donghae.

"kenapa HaePa ?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"jangan ambil pake tangan.." jawab Donghae.

"terus pake apa dong ?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"pake bibirmu sayang.." jawab Donghae sambil memegang bibir Eunhyuk.

"ih, HaePa genit.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun langsung menjitak kepala Donghae.

PLAKK

PLAKK

"aduh ! sakit tau ! rese banget sih kalian ? gak bisa liat orang seneng apa ?" ucap Donghae kesakitan.

"DILARANG MESUM DISINI !" ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbarengan.

"kamu gak liat apa ? banyak anak – anak dibawah umur.." ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"hehe.. maap Siwon, Kyuhyun.. hilap.." ucap Donghae sambil nyengir gak jelas.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"terima kasih Tuhan.. kau telah memberiku keluarga yang lengkap.. tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang aku minta selain kebahagiaan yang Engkau berikan padaku sekarang.." ucap Hangeng dalam hati


	18. Chapter 17

My Lovely Teacher

Part 17 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Shining Star High School

"hmm.. akhirnya try out nya selesai juga.." ucap Yesung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya..

"huh.. hari ini cukup melelahkan yah ? tadi try out 3 mata pelajaran sekaligus.. bahasa inggris, matematika sama fisika.. sampe pusing aku.." ucap Sungmin.

"eh, pada tau ga sih besok hari apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"besok hari rabu Hyuk.." jawab Yesung santai.

"bukan itu.. besok tanggal berapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"tanggal 14 februari.." jawab Ryeowook.

Semuanya tampak berfikir.. mereka memikirkan ada apa di tanggal itu..

"Valentine !" ucap mereka bersama2.

"ahh.. kok bisa sampe lupa gini sih ?" ucap Ryeowook.

"mungkin karena kita lagi try out.. jadi kita lupa deh sama yang begituan.. " ucap Yesung.

"iya.. di otakku akhir2 ini cuma ada try out, try out dan try out.. jadi kayaknya ga sempet deh ngurusin begituan.." ucap Sungmin.

"kalian payah nih.. aku dong udah janjian sama HaePa mau candle light dinner.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"jinjja ?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum..

"hmm.. sayang sekali.. besok aku ada pemotretan.. jadinya ga bisa kemana2 deh.." ucap Ryeowook sedih.

"jinjja ? jadi kita beneran ga bisa kemana2 Wookie-ku ? " tanya Yesung dengan wajah sedih.

"hmm.. aku usahain yah Sungie-ku sayang.." jawab Ryeowook menghibur Yesung.

Yesung pun tersenyum senang.. meskipun dia tidak yakin..

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun lewat di depan mereka..

"Minnie.. besok aku jemput jam 5.. " bisik Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"tunggu Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin baru ingin menanyakan untuk apa, tapi Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya..

"apa maksudnya ?" gumam Sungmin.

"hm ? tadi Kyunim bilang apa Minnie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ah ? katanya dia mau jemput aku besok.." jawab Sungmin.

"ciyeeeee Minnie.. janjian nih yeeee..." ledek Eunhyuk+Yesung+Ryeowook.

"kalian apa sih ? norak deh.." ucap Sungmin sambil meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya itu.

"hey ! Minnie ! mau kemana kamu ? gitu aja ngambek.." ledek Eunhyuk.

"mau ke kantin.. laper.." jawab Sungmin.

"aishh.. anak itu.. makan mulu kerjaannya.." ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk pun menyusul Sungmin.. meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook..

"hmm.. besok kita makan malem juga yuk.." ajak Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"gimana yah Sungie ? aku ada pemotretan.. tapi.. aku bakal usahain.. oya, aku juga mau ngasih surprise buat kamu.." jawab Ryeowook.

"surprise ? surprise apa ?" tanya Yesung.

"yah nantilah.. kalo aku kasitau sekarang, namanya bukan surprise dong.." jawab Ryeowook.

"oh.. iya yah.." ucap Yesung.

"Yesungie pabo ! haha.." ucap Ryeowook.

"apa kamu bilang ?" tanya Yesung pura – pura marah.

Ryeowook yang menyadari Yesung sedang ingin marah, langsung berlari menyusul Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

pulang sekolah

"Minnie, Wookie.. anterin aku ke butik yuk.. cari gaun.. sama ke salon.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"gaun buat apa Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"buat besok malem.. kan aku mau keliatan tampil cantik buat HaePa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"baiklah.." ucap Sungmin.

dddddrrrrrrttt... ddddrrrrttt.. handphone Eunhyuk bergetar..

"yoboseyo ?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"chagi.. anterin aku yuk beli buku.. buat tugas aku nanti.." ucap Donghae.

"aku gak bisa sekarang chagi.. aku mau ke butik, terus ke salon sama Wookie dan Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"yah.. kamu kok gitu sih ? lagian ngapain kamu ke butik sama ke salon ?" tanya Donghae.

"buat besok malem lah HaePa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"kamu ga usah ribet2 ke butik sama ke salon..kamu udah cantik kok.." ucap Donghae.

"tapi kan aku pengen tampil lebih cantik HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"tapi kan kamu udah kesana dua hari yang lalu sama Umma kamu.. masa' kesana lagi ? aku kan kangen sama kamu.." ucap Donghae.

"yah.. HaePa.. aku pengen besok itu sempurna buat kita.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ya udah.. terserah kamu lah.." ucap Donghae sambil mematikan telponnya.

*Donghae POV*

"Hyukkie.. aku kangen sama kamu.." ucapku.

Hyukkie jadi berubah.. padahal kan acaranya masih lama, tapi kenapa dia sesibuk ini ? sampe2 dia gak bisa nemenin aku.. gak ada waktu buat aku.. bukan ini yang aku mau.. kalo tau jadi begini, mendingan aku gak usah ajak makan malem dia besok.. huufftt..

*Donghae POV end*

butik

"yang ini bagus gak Minnie ? Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"bagus kok.." ucap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Mereka sudah 2 jam di butik tersebut.. tapi Eunhyuk masih memilih – milih gaun..

Akhirnya pilihan Eunhyuk tertuju pada gaun berwarna biru safir dengan bagian bahunya terbuka dan bagian bawahnya pun hanya sampai sepaha, jadi paha putih nan mulus Eunhyuk sangat dapat terlihat..

"Hyukkie.. apa itu ga terlalu seksi ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ngga ah.. menurutku biasa aja kok.. iya ga Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Wookie.. kamu kan model.. jadi aku harap kamu jujur yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"hhmmm.. menurut aku gaun ini bagus banget.. tapi, kayaknya itu terlalu seksi deh Hyuk.." Ryeowook mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"ah, kalian ini.. kan aku mau tampil sempurna di depan HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"tapi Hyukkie.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"udahlah Minnie.. aku ambil ini aja.." potong Eunhyuk.

"terserah kamu aja lah.." ucap Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Setelah memilih dan membayar gaunnya, mereka pun langsung ke salon.. tapi Ryeowook tidak ikut bersama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin karena ada pemotretan..

salon

"sayang sekali yah Min, si Wookie ga bisa ikut sama kita.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"aku mah mendingan pulang.." ucap Sungmin.

"kok kamu gitu sih Min ? kamu ga suka nemenin aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ani.. bukan gitu Hyukkie.. tapi, kamu tau ga sih ? kamu tuh dari kemaren2 cuma sibuk mempercantik diri kamu aja.. padahal, tadi HaePa minta ditemenin sama kamu kan ?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk langsung terdiam..

"HaePa itu butuh sama kamu nya tuh sekarang.. bukan besok.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Sungmin.

"udah ah, aku mau pulang.. capek.." ucap Sungmin sambil pergi dari salon tersebut.

"apa bener yang dibilang Minnie ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

rumah Sungmin

"Minnie pulang.." ucap Sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"anak Umma udah pulang.. gimana ke butiknya ? Umma jadi seneng deh, sekarang anak Umma udah jadi cewek.. hehe.." ucap Heechul tanpa dosa.

"hah ? maksud Umma apaan ? jadi selama ini Minnie bukan cewek gitu ?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"bukan gitu sayang.. tadi kan kamu telpon Umma.. katanya lagi di butik terus mau ke salon.. Umma seneng aja.. kan kamu ga biasanya kayak gitu.. biasanya kan kamu kalo jalan itu, kalo ngga ke kedai makanan, ke warnet ato ke rental PS.." ucap Heechul.

"tadi kan aku cuma nemenin Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin.

Hangeng keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui Sungmin dan Heechul.

"baguslah kamu udah pulang.. Appa sama Umma mau ngomong sesuatu sama kalian.. oiya, Donghae mana ?" tanya Hangeng.

"yap ! aku disini ahjussi.." jawab Donghae yang tiba – tiba ada di hadapan Hangeng, Sungmin dan Heechul.

"dari mana saja kamu ?" tanya Hangeng.

"tadi abis dari toko buku ahjussi.. ada apa ? kok kayaknya serius banget ?" jawab dan tanya Donghae balik.

"gini.. Umma sama Appa mau liburan.." ucap Hangeng.

"yey ! Minnie ikut.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"jangan dipotong dulu sayang.. Appa mu belum selesai ngomong.." ucap Heechul.

"Appa sama Umma mau liburan.. kebetulan temen Appa baru buka hotel di pulau Jeju.. jadi Appa sama Umma disuruh nginep disana selama seminggu.. jadi, kalian akan Appa sama Umma tinggal selama seminggu ini.. Appa harap kalian bisa mengerjakan segala hal yang ada di rumah ini.." jelas Hangeng.

"hah ? Appa ! kok Minnie ga ikut sih ? kan Minnie pengen ikut.." protes Sungmin.

"ga bisa sayang.. kan kamu masih ada try out sama ujian – ujian yang laennya.." larang Heechul.

"ah.. Umma sama Appa ga asik banget deh.. aku tinggal sama WonPa aja deh.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya ahjussi, ahjumma.. aku sama Minnie tinggal di rumah Siwon aja.." usul Donghae.

"gak bisa ! Siwon sama Kibum itu kan baru menikah, kalian jangan coba – coba ganggu mereka.." titah Hangeng.

"yah.. kita kalah HaePa.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah deh.. terpaksa kita tinggal berdua aja Minnie.." ucap Donghae dan Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"gimana ? gapapa kan kalo kita tinggal selama seminggu ?" tanya Heechul.

"gapapa kok ahjumma, ahjussi.. aku akan menjaga Minnie dengan baik.." jawab Donghae.

"iya.. gapapa kok Appa, Umma.. ada HaePa ini.. hehe.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah.. Umma sama Appa mau berangkat besok.. jadi kita mau istirahat dulu.. kaian juga istirahat yah.." ucap Hangeng.

Sungmin dan Donghae pun mengangguk..

Donghae's room

"telpon Hyukkie ah.." ucap Donghae sambil menekan angka – angka yang ada di handphone nya.

"yoboseyo ?" ucap Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"yoboseyo chagi.. kamu lagi ngapain ?" tanya Donghae.

"ah HaePa.. aku lagi tiduran aja.. aku capek banget nih HaePa.. besok lagi aja yah telponnya.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"tapi Hyukkie.. aku kan kangen sama kamu.." ucap Donghae.

"besok kan kita ketemu.. dah HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup telponnya.

"Hyukkie... kamu ngapain aja sih sebenernya ? sampe2 kamu gak ada waktu buat ngobrol sama aku.." ucap Donghae.

Keesokkan harinya..

"hahh.. akhirnya kita bisa pulang cepet juga yah.." ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Wookie-ku.. malem ini kamu bisa makan malem bareng aku ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. baiklah.." jawab Ryeowook.

"aku tunggu jam 7 yah ! nanti aku sms tempatnya dimana.." ucap Yesung.

"iya Sungie-ku.. oiya, temen2.. aku pamit dulu yah.. ada pemotretan.." pamit Ryeowook.

"oh.. ya udah.. kamu ati2 yah !" ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Wookie.. kamu lupa yah ?" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk2 pipinya.

Ryeowook langsung berbalik dan.. cupp..

Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung sekilas.

"gitu dong.. hehe.." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum puas.

Ryeowook yang mukanya memerah langsung berlari dari hadapan 'tiga serangkai'.

"Sungie genit !" teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

studio foto

"kau sudah datang Wookie-ah.." ucap seorang fotografer.

"iya Yoochun oppa.." ucap Ryeowook.

"hmm.. baiklah, kamu langsung make up lalu pakai baju yang telah disediakan.." ucap Yoochun sang fotografer.

"baik Yoochun oppa.." ucap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun langsung mengganti bajunya dan merias dirinya..

Cantik.. itulah ungkapan yang bisa dikatakan saat ini..

Ryeowook memang sangat cantik.. apalagi jika dia sudah berada di depan kamera.. rasanya, sang fotografer pun tidak ingin melihat obyek yang lain selain Ryeowook..

"bagus sekali Wookie-ah.. coba dagumu diangkat sedikit.." ucap Yoochun sambil mengarahkan gaya.

Sementara itu..

"wah.. Wookie cantik sekali yah ?" ucap salah satu make up artist.

"iya.. aku aja yang mendandani dia, sampai terkagum – kagum sendiri.. dia memang cantik alami.." ucap make up artist yang lain.

"benarkah ? sebegitu cantiknya kah dia ?" tanya seseorang pada make up artists tersebut.

"ah.. Moon Geun Young-ssi.." ucap make – up artsits tersebut dengan gugup.

"hmm.. Ryeowook memang cantik.. tapi, kau juga cantik kok Geun Young-ssi.." ucap make up artist itu.

"iya.. aku tau.. aku hanya bertanya pada kalian.." ucap Geun Young.

Make up artsists itu pun pergi meninggalkan Moon Geun Young..

Moon Geun Young adalah seorang model senior di tempat Ryeowook bekerja.. tadinya, Geun Young sangat senang dengan kehadiran Ryeowook.. tapi dia jadi merasa terganggu karena banyak orang yang lebih memuji kecantikan Ryeowook dari pada dirinya..

"oke ! pemotretan hari ini selesai.." ucap Yoochun.

"gomawo Yoochun oppa.. semuanya terima kasih.." ucap Ryeowook ramah.

Ryeowook tampak tergesa – gesa membereskan barang - barangnya..

"kau buru – buru sekali.. mau kemana ?" tanya Geun Young.

"oh.. annyeong Onnie.. kapan datang ? aku mau pulang dulu Onnie.. pacarku sedang menungguku.." jawab Ryeowook ramah.

"jadi kau sudah punya pacar ?" tanya Geun Young.

"sudah Onnie.. aku pulang dulu yah.. annyeong.." jawab Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Geun Young.

Baru saja Ryeowook pergi.. tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri Geun Young..

"Geun Young Onnie.. lama tak bertemu.." ucap seorang wanita yang menyapa Geun Young.

Geun Young pun menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan..

"Geun Young Onnie.. yang pergi tadi itu kan Ryeowook.. bener kan ?" tanya wanita itu.

"iya.. kau kenal ?" tanya Geun Young.

"iya.. aku kenal.. sangat kenal.." jawab wanita itu.

"oh.." ucap Geun Young dengan nada datar.

"kenapa Onn ? sepertinya kau tidak suka padanya ?" tanya wanita itu.

"dia sudah menggeser posisi ku sebagai model paling cantik di kota ini.." jawab Geun Young.

Wanita itu seperti berpikir..

"bagus sekali.. Onnie, aku punya rencana.. apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya wanita itu.

"memang apa rencanamu ?" tanya Geun Young.

Wanita itu pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Geun Young.

"hmm.. boleh juga rencanamu.." ucap Geun Young.

"nanti akan aku beritau lagi kapan kita melaksanakan rencana itu.." ucap wanita itu dan Geun Young pun mengangguk.

"Minnie ! kamu lama baget sih ?" teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah rumah Sungmin.

"iya.. bentar lagi.. Kyunim bawel banget sih ?" balas Sungmin dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"kalo gak cepet2 turun, aku tinggalin nih.." ancam Kyuhyun.

"iya.. iya.. bawel.." ucap Sungmin sambil menuruni tangga.

"udah siap ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"emang kita mau kemana sih Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"liat aja nanti.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"HaePa.. Minnie pergi dulu yah sama Kyunim.. Minnie udah bawa kunci cadangan kok.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya.. hati2 yah Min.. aku juga ada janji sama Hyukkie.. Kyu, kamu harus jagain Minnie dengan baik.. awas aja kalo Minnie sampe lecet.." ancam Donghae.

"siap hyung !" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun pergi..

perjalanan

Kyuhyun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang..

Sungmin bingung.. karena dia tidak pernah lewat jalan ini sebelumnya..

"mau kemana ini ? ini jalan apa ?" batin Sungmin.

"kita mau kemana sih Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"nanti kamu juga tau.. kamu pasti suka.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi jalan ini belom pernah Minnie lewatin.. jangan – jangan Kyunim mau nyulik Minnie yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aduh.. ya gak mungkin lah aku nyulik kamu bilang2 sama Donghae hyung tadi.. udah, percaya aja deh sama aku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kira – kira sudah 15 menit perjalanan..

"kok ga nyampe2 Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"bawel.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba motor Kyuhyun berhenti..

"kok berenti Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"motornya mogok.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"yah.. terus gimana donk ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya terpaksa kita musti dorong motor ini sampe ke bengkel terdekat.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"hah ? dorong ? yang bener aja Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"terus ? bengkelnya ada dimana ? sepanjang perjalanan tadi, aku gak liat ada bengkel di sekitar sini.." ucap Sungmin.

"kira – kira bengkelnya 2 kilometer dari sini Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hah ? 2 kilometer ? sambil dorong motor ?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"iya.. kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"capek Kyunim.." keluh Sungmin.

"hahh.. gitu aja udah ngeluh.. sekalian olahraga Minnie.. buruan dorong.." perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Sungmin menuruti Kyuhyun mendorong motornya..

"duh.. emang ga ada taksi ato bis apa ?" keluh Sungmin sambil terus mendorong motor Kyuhyun.

"gak tau sih.. setau aku, taksi tuh jarang banget lewat sini.. tapi, kalo bis ada.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. kita naik bis aja .." ucap Sungmin senang.

"tapi, bis yang dateng kesini adanya cuma 4 jam sekali.. dan aku gak tau jam berapa aja.. apa kamu mau nunggu bis nya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"arrgghh.. ngga deh.. entar lama lagi nunggunya.." jawab Sungmin.

Ketika sedang asik (?) dorong motor, tiba – tiba hujan turun..

"ah.. ujan !" ucap Sungmin.

"kita kesitu aja Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempat berteduh.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berteduh di sebuah toko kecil..

"duh, sial banget sih.. tadinya mau ngerayain valentine, tapi malah dorong motor.. ujan pula ! lengkap.." ujar Sungmin kesal.

"aku minta maaf Minnie.. aku kan juga gak tau kalo akhirnya jadi begini.." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"lagian Kyunim sih.. mau ngajak kemana sih ? mana jauh lagi.. gak ada sinyal pula.. huuuhh.." ucap Sungmin sambil memegang handphone nya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.. tapi dia langsung tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"sempurna.." ucap Donghae sambil merapikan meja makannya.

Donghae sedang menyiapkan meja makan dengan sangat cantik.. dilengkapi dengan lilin dan hiasan bunga – bunga.. Donghae berharap ini akan menjadi makan malam yang paling romantis baginya dan juga Eunhyuk.

"HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk dari kejauhan.

"Hyukkie ! kamu.. apa bener kamu Hyukkie ku ?" tanya Donghae.

"iya.. aku Hyukkie.. waeyo ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"bukan.. kamu bukan Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil menjauhi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk malam ini tampil sangat berbeda.. Eunhyuk memakai gaun yang waktu itu dia beli di butik dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dan dengan make up yang sangat tebal.. Donghae terlihat sangat kaget.. karena menurutnya, orang yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah Eunhyuk yang dia kenal.. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat kecewa melihat Donghae bersikap seperti itu..

Eunhyuk pun mulai menangis..

"kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Hyukkie ? kau bukan seperti Eunhyuk yang aku kenal.." ucap Donghae.

"aku.. aku hanya ingin tampil cantik malam ini HaePa.. apa itu salah ?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela – sela tangisnya.

Donghae langsung terduduk lemas di kursi makan itu.. Donghae langsung berpikir..

"jadi ini yang selama ini kau kerjakan sehingga mengabaikanku ?" tanya Donghae.

"iya HaePa.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk.

"aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depanmu HaePa.. aku.. aku minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu.." Eunhyuk menangis menyesali apa yg terjadi.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis dan merasa bersalah seperti itu, langsung mendekati Eunhyuk.. Donghae meraih wajah Eunhyuk.. memaksanya untuk menatap wajah Donghae..

"denger yah Hyukkie-ku sayang.. bagiku, kau adalah wanita paling cantik.. meskipun tanpa make up.." ucap Donghae sambil menghapus riasan tebal pada wajah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengambil tissue, dan menghapus riasan tebal di wajah Eunhyuk.

"liat.. cantik kan ?" ucap Donghae setelah menghapus riasan super tebal itu.

"dan ini.. malam ini dingin sayang.. kalo kamu pake baju kayak gini, kamu pasti masuk angin.." ucap Donghae sambil menutupi bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbuka dengan jas yang dipakai Donghae tadi.

" gimana rasanya ? lebih nyaman kan ?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun mengangguk.

"jadilah dirimu sendiri.. aku menyukai Hyukkie yang seperti ini.. Hyukkie yang tampil apa adanya.." ucap Donghae.

"tapi.. HaePa ga marah kan sama aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu – ragu.

"hmm.. marah gak yah ? kamu udah nyuekkin aku sih beberapa hari ini.." jawab Donghae.

"jangan marah dong HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes nya'.

"oke ! kamu bakal aku maafin.. tapi ada syaratnya.." ucap Donghae.

"apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"hmm.. cium pipiku dulu.. dua – duanya.." pinta Donghae sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"oke.." ucap Eunhyuk semangat.

CUP~

Eunhyuk mencium pipi kanan Donghae..

Ketika Eunhyuk hendak mencium pipi kiri Donghae.. tiba – tiba Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menuju bibir Eunhyuk.. Eunhyuk langsung kaget.. Eunhyuk ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Donghae.. Eunhyuk kalah.. akhirnya, dia hanya bisa membalas ciuman dari Donghae..

"terima kasih HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Wookie kemana sih ? udah hampir jam 9, tapi belom dateng juga.." ucap Yesung.

Yesung sekarang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kecil.. Yesung sengaja menyewa tempat ini untuk merayakan valentine bersama Ryeowook.. dekorasi tempat ini pun sangat cantik.. dan dipenuhi oleh warna ungu dan pink serta bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan itu..

Yesung sudah berjanji dengan Ryeowook sejak jam 7 tadi.. tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 9, Ryeowook belom dateng juga.

"mungkin dia masih ada pemotretan.. sepertinya aku harus menunggu lagi.." ucap Yesung.

10 menit..

15 menit..

Yesung pun tertidur di tempat itu..

"Kyunim ! masih jauh ga sih ? Minnie capek tau.. mana bajunya lepek lagi.." ujar Sungmin kesal.

"iya.. bentar.. tuh bengkelnya udah keliatan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendorong motor lagi ketika hujan sudah berhenti.. sampai akhirnya, setelah mendorong motor kurang lebih 2 km, mereka menemukan sebuah bengkel..

Sungmin terlihat senang sekali ketika menemukan bengkel tersebut.

"akhirnya.. baru kali ini Minnie seneng banget nemuin bengkel.." ucap Sungmin.

"hahhh.. ngeluh mulu sih kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

bengkel

"tolong benerin motor saya ya mas.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"oke.. saya liat dulu.." ucap montir yang ada di bengkel itu.

"mwo ? ini mah gapa.." ucap montir itu, tapi Kyuhyun lagsung memberi isyarat untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"sssssttt.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Montir yang telah mengerti itu pun, hanya mengangguk..

"Kyunim.. Minnie BT nih disini.. jalan – jalan yuk.." ajak Sungmin.

" jalan – jalan gimana ? kan motornya lagi dibenerin.." balas Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. bentar aja.. kita ke tempat rame itu tuh.." ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk tempat yang sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh orang – orang setempat.

"ya udah deh.." ucap Kyuhyun terpaksa.

Setelah sampai tempat tersebut.

"ini kan pasar malem Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"biarin ah, daripada musti di bengkel.. mau mati kebosenan ?" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan – jalan di pasar malam itu.. mereka naik wahana permainan yang disediakan oleh pasar malam itu dan membeli jajanan..

"Minnie.. aku mau beli es krim dulu yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. tapi jangan lama – lama yah Kyunim.. Minnie takut ditinggal sendiri.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. aku ga bakal kemana – mana kok.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"nih dia es krimnya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dua es krim di tangannya.

"Kyunim lama banget sih beli es krim doang ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"ahh.. itu.. tadi aku ke toilet sebentar.." ucap Kyuhyun agak gugup.

"Kyunim, kita kesana yuk ! katanya pesta kembang apinya mau dimulai.." ajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menurutinya.

Semua orang pun berkumpul ingin melihat indahnya kembang api tersebut..

"wah.. indah sekali.." ucap Sungmin dan orang – orang yang berada di sana..

Tapi, orang – orang disana termasuk Sungmin merasa heran dengan bentuk kembang api yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang.. karena kembang api disana seperti membentuk sebuah kalimat..

' SARANGHAE MINNIE.. HAPPY VALENTINE.. '

Sungmin yang melihat namanya ada di kembang api tersebut, langsung melompat kegirangan dan menunjuk kembang api itu..

"Kyunim ! itu ada nama Minnie !" ucap Sungmin senang sambil menunjuk kembang api tersebut.

Orang – orang disana langsung menatap Sungmin..

"aduh, norak banget sih tuh orang.." ucap orang setempat.

"gak segitunya juga kali.. gak bisa biasa aja yah ?" ucap seseorang lagi.

"yee.. biarin aja.. dasar sirik.." ucap Sungmin sambil melempar tatapan sinis pada orang tersebut.

"aduh Minnie.. jangan bikin keributan disini.." ucap Kyuhyun menengahi.

"tapi.. kok bisa sih kembang api itu nulis nama Minnie ? apa orang yang jual kembang apinya kenal Minnie yah ? tapi kan dari tadi Minnie ga kenalan sama orang disini.. kenapa bisa tau ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aduh.. Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"bukan gitu.. tadi tuh aku minta tolong sama orang yang ngoperasiin kembang apinya biar bisa ngebentuk nama kamu di kembang api itu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"abis aku bingung mau ngasih kamu apa di hari valentine ini.. kalo coklat sama bunga kan udah basi.. lagian juga kalo kamu dikasih coklat, kamu bakal kesenengan.. kalo dikasih bunga, pasti Cuma buat pajangan doang.. aku pengen ngasih sesuatu yang bisa kamu inget terus.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"jadi semua ini rekayasa Kyunim aja ? dari tadi ? semuanya ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"iya.. semuanya ! dari tadi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai menitikkan air mata.. Sungmin menangis..

"ya ampun Minnie.. kamu ga usah nangis terharu gitu deh.. aku tau kamu seneng.. " ucap Kyuhyun.

"huweeeeee... Minnie bukan nangis terharu.." isak Sungmin.

"kalo bukan nangis terharu, terus kamu nangis kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"huweeee.. Kyunim jahat.. Minnie musti dorong motor Kyunim, jalan 2 km terus pake acara ujan segala lagi.. tapi ternyata itu cuma bo'ongan ? huweeeeee... Kyunim jahat... hiks..hiks.. capek tau.." ucap Sungmin masih menangis.

"hehe.. maaf Minnie.. kalo motor mogok sama kembang apinya emang aku rekayasa.. tapi kalo ujan, bukan aku yang rekayasa.. suwer deh ! duh, jangan nangis yah.. cup.. cup.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"pokoknya Minnie minta beliin es krim satu kontainer !" ucap Sungmin.

"mwo ?! jangan satu kontainer dong.. 1 boks aja yah ?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"ga mau ! gimana kalo 3 boks aja ? " usul Sungmin.

"oke.. asal jangan satu kontainer.. sekarang kita pulang yah sayang.." ajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.. tapi orang yang ditunggu – tunggu Yesung belum datang juga.. karena Yesung lelah menunggu, akhirnya dia pun tertidur..

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri Yesung, tapi Yesung masih dalam keadaan terlelap..

"kau terlihat lelah sekali Sungie-ku.." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memegang wajah Yesung..

"kau seperti malaikat jika tertidur seperti ini.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memegang pipi Yesung.

"nnnggghhh.." lenguh Yesung.

Yesung langsung membuka matanya ketika ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya..

"Wookie ! akhirnya kamu datang juga.. maaf aku tertidur.." ucap Yesung.

"kenapa kamu minta maaf ? seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.. karena sudah membiarkan pacarku menunggu.. maafin aku Sungie.." ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

Yesung pun tersenyum..

"menunggu 3 jam adalah bukan apa – apa bagiku dibandingkan menunggumu bertahun – tahun untuk kembali di sisiku.. " ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung.

"maaf.. maafin aku Sungie.. maafin aku karena aku udah bikin kamu menunggu selama bertahun – tahun.." ucap Ryeowook.

"gwenchana Wookie-ku.. saranghae.." ucap Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"na do saranghae Sungie-ku.." ucap Ryeowook.

Mereka pun melepas pelukan mereka..

"hmm.. katanya tadi ada yang mau ngasih aku surprise ? siapa yah ?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"iya.. iya.. aku inget kok.. tapi, tutup mata kamu dulu yah.." suruh Ryeowook.

"kok pake tutup mata segala sih ? gak bisa langsung aja yah ?" protes Yesung.

"biar seru Sungie.. udah deh, nurut aja kenapa sih ?" jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung pun menutup matanya.. Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.. dan langsung membukanya..

"buka matamu.." suruh Ryeowook.

"hah ? kura – kura bakar ?" ucap Yesung histeris ketika melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook.

Ttangkoma brothers : *koleps, kejang – kejang..*

"eh ? kura – kura ? salah.. bukan yang ini.. ini satu lagi.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan lain dari tasnya.

"apa ini ? wahh.. ini kan makanan kesukaan aku.. pasti enak.. aku coba yah ?" ucap Yesung.

"iya.. coba aja.." ucap Ryeowook.

"hmm.. enak banget Wookie ? siapa yang bikin ?" tanya Yesung.

"ya akulah.. siapa lagi ? kamu tau ? ini masakan pertama aku.. tadi sebelum aku kesini, aku khusus memasak ini untukmu.. makanya, aku jadi terlambat kesini.. aku bela – belain ke Babtol's restoran loh buat nanya tentang resep masakan ini.. " jelas Ryeowook.

"makasih Wookie-ku.. kamu emang daebak deh !" ucap Yesung.

"sama – sama Sungie-ku.." ucap Ryeowook.

Mereka larut dalam suasana malam itu..

"kamu ngedekor semua ini Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"iya dong.. aku spesial ngedekor ruangan ini buat kamu.. pake warna kesukaan kamu.. kamu suka ?" tanya Yesung.

"he eh.. suka banget malah.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan makan malam bersama dan berbincang – bincang ria..

TBC

Gimana ? makin ga jelas kah ?

Oya, cerita tentang Sungmin sama Kyuhyun itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata loh.. itu cerita gw.. hehe..

#curcol

Makasih buat My Lovely Reader yang udah baca semua ff di grup ini..

Sekarang giliran kalian komen hasil imajinasi gw.. hehe..

Suka ato ga suka, kalian musti tetep komen.. coz komen kalian berharga banget buat gw..

Makasih juga buat temen – temen admin yang udah bantuin gw.. hehe..

Buat admin Ira, makasih yah buat kura – kura bakarnya.. hehe..

Salam sarap..


	19. Chapter 18

My Lovely Teacher

Part 18 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Sungmin's house

"MINNNNIIIIEEEE ! BANGUUUUUNNN !" seru Donghae membangunkan Sungmin.

"HaePa apaan sih ? berisik ah !" ucap Sungmin sambil bergerumul di kasurnya.

"BANGUN LABU SEPET ! INI UDAH JAM BERAPA ? bisa telat nih.." ucap Donghae.

"YA ! IKAN BAWEL ! iya.. Minnie bangun.." ucap Sungmin sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

"nah.. gitu dong.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum bangga.

"aku tunggu di bawah yah.." ucap Donghae lagi.

Karena Heechul dan Hangeng belum pulang dari liburannya, maka Sungmin dan Donghae harus berbagi pekerjaan rumah.. Donghae setiap hari harus membangunkan Sungmin, membuat sarapan, mengantar jemput Sungmin dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat.. sedangkan Sungmin kebagian mencuci piring, membereskan rumah, memasak dan mencuci baju..

Sungmin pun sudah siap dan langsung sarapan..

"tumben Kyuhyun belom dateng.. kamu ga bareng Kyuhyun ?" tanya Donghae sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat ke rotinya.

"hmm.. ga tau HaePa.. semalem sih dia nelpon.. katanya dia ada rapat gitu.. jadi ga bisa jemput Minnie.. Minnie bareng HaePa yah ?" tanya Sungmin dengan menggunakan jurus 'puppy eyes nya'.

"hahhh.. iya.. aku bakal nganterin kamu.. tapi kita jemput Hyukkie dulu yah ?" ucap Donghae.

"okHAE deh !" ucap Sungmin setuju.

depan rumah Eunhyuk

"kau sudah siap Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae.

"udah.. Umma.. Appa.. aku berangkat yah.." ucap Eunhyuk pada kedua orangtuanya.

mobil

"eh, ada Minnie.. tumben bareng HaePa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"emang kenapa ? ga boleh ?" jawab Sungmin jutek.

"kok kamu malah jutek gitu sih ke aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"iya.. kok kamu jadi jutek sih ? perasaan tadi di rumah, gapapa deh.." ucap Donghae.

"tau ah ! Minnie lagi BT !" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minnie kenapa yah ?" batin Donghae.

Shining Star High School

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil Donghae..

"Hyukkie.. nanti aku jemput yah !" ucap Donghae.

"ngga usah deh HaePa.. aku bareng Minnie aja.. mau jalan kaki.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ngga boleh ! pokoknya kamu harus mau aku jemput ! nanti kalo kamu kenapa – napa gimana ?" ucap Donghae.

"ga bakal kenapa – napa HaePa.. kan sama Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"HaePa.. jangan bikin Minnie tambah BT deh.." ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kelas mereka dan tidak mempedulikan Donghae.

"hahhh.. Hyukkie ! pokoknya nanti aku jemput.." teriak Donghae.

Donghae pun meninggalkan sekolah itu dan langsung menuju kampusnya..

koridor sekolah

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka.. Sungmin jalan terlebih dahulu.. tapi tiba – tiba..

BRUUKK

"aduh Minnie.. berentinya sembarangan banget deh.. bilang2 kek kalo mau berenti.. sakit nih.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memegang bahunya yang kesakitan akibat bertubrukan dengan Sungmin yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin hanya diam terpaku melihat ke depan..

"Minnie ? Minnie ? kok diem aja sih ? kamu liat ap.. a ?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sungmin.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat..

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang melihat Kyuhyun dan Jessica sedang tertawa bersama.. sepertinya mereka bahagia sekali.. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berlari menuju kelasnya..

"Minnie ! tunggu aku.." teriak Eunhyuk.

kelas

Sungmin langsung menempati kursinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya (?)..

"Minnie ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekati Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban..

"kamu sakit Minnie ?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab..

"hoshh.. hosshh.. Minnie.. kamu cepet banget sih ? hoshh.. capek nih ngejar kamu.. hoshh.." ucap Eunhyuk dari depan pintu kelas.

"Hyukkie.. kamu tau Minnie kenapa ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aishh.. anak ini kenapa lagi ? tadi dia bikin yang bikin aku ngos – ngosan kayak gini.. aku juga ga tau dia kenapa.. tiba – tiba aja kayak gini.. tapi.. tunggu ! tadi aku sama Minnie ngeliat Kyunim lagi becanda gitu sama Bu Jess.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. kayaknya aku tau Minnie kenapa.." batin Yesung.

"Minnie.. pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai.. jangan kayak gini terus dong.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengguncang – guncang kan tubuh Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak bergeming..

"Ya ! Minnie labu sepet ! sampe kapan kamu mau kayak gini terus ?" bentak Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab..

"sini.. biar aku.." ucap Yesung sambil mendekati Sungmin.

Yesung mencium adanya ketidakberesan.. Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin..

"jangan – jangan nih anak tidur.." ucap Yesung.

"YA !" ucap Yesung sambil membalikkan kepala Sungmin.

Mereka mendapati mata Sungmin yang terpejam dan air liur yang mengalir indah bagai sungai di tepi bibirnya (dibaca : ngiler)..

GUBRAAKKK

"YA ! MINNIIIIEEEE ! BANGUUUUNNN !" teriak Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"aduhh.. kalian apaan sih ? orang lagi enak2 tidur juga.. ganggu aja deh.. hhhooooaaaaahhhmmm.." ucap Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"hahh.. aku kira kamu tadi nangis ato apa gitu.. tau - taunya molor.." ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"tau Minnie.. bikin kita khawatir aja deh.." ucap Ryeowook.

"dasar labu sepet ! aku kira tadi kamu kenapa – napa.. " ucap Yesung.

Pelajaran pun dimulai..

Seperti biasa.. murid – murid pun serius mengikuti pelajaran karena ujian kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi..

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

Anak – anak langsung berhamburan ke kantin termasuk Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook..

4 sekawan itu pun berjalan menuju kantin.. mereka bertemu Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sungmin..

"Minnie.. maaf.. tadi aku ga bisa jemput kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. gapapa.." ucap Sungmin datar.

"terus.. aku juga mau minta maaf.. soalnya, nanti aku ga bisa pulang bareng sama kamu.. ada rapat guru di sekolah laen.. aku harap kamu ngerti yah.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"ah ? ga bisa pulang bareng ? yah.. ya udah deh.. gapapa.." ucap Sungmin sambil cemberut.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin.

kantin

"kamu kenapa sih Minnie ? dari tadi kok cemberut terus ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm ?" ucap Sungmin dengan tampang lesu.

"iya.. ga biasanya kamu kayak gini.. terus ga pesen makanan lagi.. biasanya kan kamu yang makan paling banyak.." ucap Yesung.

"Minnie lagi PMS yah ? apa lagi BT ? cerita dong.." tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya diam.. ketiga sahabatnya itu malah heran kenapa Sungmin bersikap seperti itu..

"hmm.. itu.. aku.. aduh.. gimana bilangnya yah ?" ucap Sungmin yang akhirnya buka suara.

"apa Minnie ? kalo ngomong tuh yang jelas.." ucap Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk penasaran.

"aku mau cerita , tapi kalian musti janji kalo kalian ga bakal cerita sama siapa – siapa.. terutama sama orang – orang di sekolah.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. emang apaan sih ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"aku.. aku udah jadian sama Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Sungmin takut akan reaksi sahabat – sahabatnya.. tapi ternyata..

"ah.. itu mah udah tau.. basi kaleee.." ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi datar.

"tau nih Minnie.. aku kira ada hal penting, tau nya Cuma gini doang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. aku kira kamu mau ngomong apa.." ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali.. dia kaget karena teman – temannya tidak kaget atau marah..

"kok ? kok kalian ga kaget sih ? kan aku belom pernah cerita ke kalian tentang ini.." tanya Sungmin.

"ya elah Minnie.. tanpa di kasitau pun, kita udah tau.. liat aja gelagat2 kamu sama Kyunim.. itu udah ngegambarin perasaan kalian.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"bener kan Wookie-ku ? akhirnya mereka jadian juga.. aku bilang juga apa.. tinggal nunggu waktu aja.." ucap Yesung.

"iya yah Sungie-ku.. kamu kayak peramal aja.. haha.. tapi Minnie, bukannya kamu harusnya seneng ? kok malah BT ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"oh.. itu.. aku kesel banget sama Kyunim.. soalnya tadi dia ga bisa nganter aku sekolah.. katanya ada rapat gitu deh.. makanya tadi di mobil, aku sempet BT.. maafin aku yah Hyukkie.. terus tadi Kyunim bilang, kalo dia nanti dia ga bisa nganter aku pulang.. gimana ga BT coba ?!" cerita Sungmin panjang lebar.

"iya.. aku maafin.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"oh.. jadi itu masalahnya.. aku pikir, kamu musti ngertiin dia deh Min.. soalnya kan, dia guru.. apalagi sekarang kan mau ujian kelulusan.. mungkin aja dia lagi sibuk – sibuknya.." ucap Yesung.

"iya Minnie.. kan kamu nanti bisa pulang bareng aku.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"jadi Cuma gara – gara itu, terus kamu BT banget kayak gini ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ga Cuma itu aja.. tadi pas aku sama si Kunyuk jalan di koridor sekolah, aku ngeliat Kyunim lagi becanda gitu sama Bu Jess.. becanda nya mesra lagi.. iya ga nyuk ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya ! labu sepet ! ga usah pake ngatain kali ?!" ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"tapi apa bener tadi kamu ngeliat apa yang Minnie liat tadi ?" tanya Yesung.

"ho oh ! Kyunim becanda mesra gitu sama Bu Jess itu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya udahlah Minnie.. mungkin mereka Cuma becanda biasa aja kok.. udah.. ga usah dipikirin lagi yah.." ucap Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin.

"hmm.. iya deh.. mungkin aku nya aja yang lagi sensitif.. makasih yah temen2.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu.

ruang guru

"hmm.. nanti kita ada rapat di sekolah lain.. jadi saya harap semua guru bisa ikut.." ucap pak kepala sekolah.

"baik pak.." ucap semua guru yang berada disana.

"hmmm.. sms Minnie ah.. kangen.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengirim sms ke Sungmin..

"hmm.. Pak Kyuhyun ? nanti bapak ikut kan ?" tanya Pak Shindong.

"iya pak.. tapi, saya ga tau tempatnya pak.. gimana yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. gimana yah ? oh ! bapak bareng Bu Jessica aja.. dia tau tempatnya.." jawab Pak Shindong.

"apa ? Bu Jessica ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Kyuhyun masih teringat dengan kejadian terdahulu.. dia masih trauma..

"iya pak.. emang nya kenapa ?" tanya Pak Shindong.

"ah.. gapapa kok pak.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bu Jess ! nanti Ibu bareng Pak Kyuhyun yah.. Pak Kyuhyun ga tau tempat rapatnya.." ucap Pak Shindong yang memanggil Ibu Jessica.

"ah ? iya pak.. dengan senang hati.." jawab Jessica.

kelas

Ddddrrrrttt.. ddddrrrrttt.. handphone Sungmin bergetar..

"dari siapa sih ?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin membuka handphone nya..

"Minnie sayang.. aku kangeeeeeeennn banget sama kamu.. kamu udah makan belom ? maaf yah, aku ga bisa nemenin kamu makan di kantin tadi.. belajar yang baik yah Minnie ku sayang.. Saranghae.. Kyuhyun.." isi sms dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sms dari Kyuhyun.. Sungmin pun membalas sms itu..

"aku juga kangen banget sama kamu sayang.. aku udah makan kok.. Saranghae My Lovely Teacher.. Minnie.."

Send..

"kamu kenapa Minnie ? senyum2 sendiri gitu kayak orang gila ?" bisik Eunhyuk.

"hehe.. gapapa kok.." jawab Sungmin.

"dasar sarap !" ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin : yeeee... jangan samain gw sama author dong !

Eunhyuk : berarti author nya dong yang sarap ?

Sungmin : ho oh..

Me : *death glare ke Sungmin dan Eunhyuk*

#abaikan

ruang guru

Ddddrrrrttt.. ddddrrrrttt.. handphone Kyuhyun bergetar..

"ah.. pasti dari Minnie.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka sms nya..

"aku juga kangen banget sama kamu sayang.. aku udah makan kok.. Saranghae My Lovely Teacher.. Minnie.." isi sms dari Sungmin.

"ah.. Minnie ku.. aku jadi pengen cepet2 ketemu kamu.." batin Kyuhyun.

"mari Pak Kyuhyun.. kita berangkat.." ucap Jessica.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk lesu..

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi..

Anak – anak pun berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook..

Ketika mereka keluar kelas, mereka terkejut.. mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan Jessica sedang naik motor di parkiran.. dan Jessica memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat..

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung panas.. rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang juga..

"tenang Minnie.. mereka Cuma mau pergi rapat kok.." ucap Yesung menenangkan Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. mereka ga mungkin ada apa – apa.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"kamu percaya sama Kyunim kan Minnie ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"iya.. Minnie percaya sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin lesu.

"ya udah.. nanti kamu minta penjelasan sama Kyunim kalo nanti dia udah pulang.. arasseo ?" ucap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemas.

"kajja.. kita pulang.." ajak Yesung.

depan sekolah

Donghae sudah menunggu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk di depan sekolah.. tak lama Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung pun muncul di hadapan Donghae.

"eh, kalian udah pulang.. ayo Minnie.. Hyukkie.. kita pulang.." ucap Donghae.

"ah.. HaePa.. kan tadi aku bilang.. kalo aku mau jalan kaki aja pulangnya.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. udah deh.. jangan banyak protes.. ayo masuk ke mobil.." ucap Donghae.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun menurut..

"Wookie.. Sungie.. kita duluan yah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya diam saja.. sepetinya dia masih syok dengan kejadian tadi..

"iya.. kalian hati – hati yah.." ucap Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Mobil Donghae pun meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook..

"ah.. mereka tau aja kalo kita mau berduaan Wookie-ku.. hehe.." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"ih.. Sungie apaan sih ? serem banget senyum kamu.." ucap Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Wookie.. kita jalan yuk.. bosen nih.." ajak Yesung.

"hmm.. gimana yah ? emang mau jalan kemana ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"yah.. kemana aja.. yang penting sama kamu.." ucap Yesung sambil menyentuh hidung Ryeowook.

"ih.. genit banget sih kamu ?! sejak kapan kamu jadi genit begitu ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka merah.

"sejak pacaran sama kamu.. hehe.." jawab Yesung.

"dasar kura – kura !" ledek Ryeowook.

"ya udah deh.. lagian aku juga lagi ga da jadwal.. kita jalan ke mall aja gimana ?" usul Ryeowook.

"hmm.. boleh.. terserah kamu aja chagi.." jawab Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

Sungmin's house

"Kyunim sama Bu Jess.. apa mereka ada hubungan yah ? tadi mereka mesra banget.. tapi aku ga boleh negative thinking ! Kyunim sayang sama aku dan aku percaya sama dia.. ya.. mereka ga ada apa2.." ucap Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"hmm.. BT banget sendirian di rumah.. biasanya kan ada Umma yang selalu nemenin aku.. Umma.. Appa.. kalian kapan pulang sih ? Minnie kesepian nih.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Sehabis mengantar Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pulang, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berkencan dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di rumah..

Sungmin merasa kesepian..

"coba WonPa masih ada disini.. kan aku jadi ga kesepian.." ucap Sungmin.

"Kyunim masih rapat, HaePa lagi pacaran sama Hyukkie, Sungie lagi jalan sama Wookie.. apa aku ke rumah WonPa aja yah ? eh, tapi kan Appa bilang kalo aku ga boleh ganggu WonPa sama Kibum onnie.. aduh.. aku kesepian nih.. aku ngapain yah ? ah.. aku jalan – jalan ke taman aja ah.." pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung bergegas ke taman..

taman

Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat pemandangan di taman itu.. taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi banyak anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman itu.. Sungmin pun menyapa salah satu anak kecil yang ada disana..

"annyeong adik kecil.. namamu siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"annyeong.. nama ku Jae Jin.. nama noona siapa ?" tanya anak laki – laki kecil yang kira2 berumur 5 tahun itu.

"hmm.. namaku Sungmin.. tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Minnie.." jawab Sungmin.

"hmm.. Minnie noona.. hehe.. kayak nama tokoh kaltun (dibaca:kartun) yah ? Minnie mouse.. hehe.." ucap Jae Jin.

"kamu lagi maen apa ? noona boleh ikutan ga ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku lagi main pacil (dibaca:pasir) noona.. aku mau bikin lumah (dibaca:rumah) yang gede buat Appa cama Umma.. hehe.. " jawab Jae Jin polos.

"wah.. Jae Jin hebat.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Jae Jin.

"hmm.. noona.. noona udah punya pacal (dibaca:pacar) belom ?" tanya Jae Jin polos.

"hm ? emang kenapa ? kok nanya nya gitu ?" ucap Sungmin.

"noona kan cantik, manis lagi.. noona mau ga jadi pacal aku ?" tanya Jae Jin.

"haha.. Jae Jin.. kamu tuh masih kecil.. kamu tuh cocoknya jadi dongsaeng aku.. lagian, aku juga udah punya pacar.." ucap Sungmin.

"jadi.. aku di tolak nih ?" tanya Jae Jin sedih.

"hmm.. iya.. maaf yah.." jawab Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah.

"ya udah.. gapapa deh.. lagian aku macih punya Yewook, Cibeum, Kyumin dan banyak lagi.." ucap Jae Jin sambil menghitung dengan jari – jarinya.

Me : woy bocah ! itu kan dari ep ep sebelah.. gimane sih lu ? *ngeplak Jae Jin*

Jae Jin : aduh sakit.. dasar author sarap ! kan aku masih kecil, jadi aku ga tau.. *puppy eyes*

Me : untung masih kecil lu..

#abaikan

"wahh.. Jae Jin playboy juga yah.. kamu ga boleh gitu sayang.. kalo punya pacar itu satu aja, jangan banyak2 ntar repot.." ucap Sungmin menasihati Jae Jin.

"jangan salahin aku dong noona.. salahin meleka (dibaca:mereka) yang mau sama aku.." ucap Jae Jin.

"hahh.. dasar anak – anak.." ucap Sungmin.

Ketika sedang asik bermain pasir bersama Jae Jin, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Sungmin.

"Minnie ! cepat kemari.." ucap seseorang itu.

Sungmin langsung mendekati orang itu..

"ah.. Teuki ahjumma.. annyeong.." ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya dan orang itu ternyata Teuki.

"sedang apa kau disini ? sendirian ?" tanya Teuki.

"hmm.. iya.. Minnie Cuma lagi cari udara seger aja ahjumma.. bosen di rumah.. Teuki ahjumma abis belanja yah ? sini Minnie bawain.." ucap Sungmin sambil meraih barang bawaan Teuki.

"oya, Jae Jin-ah ! noona pulang dulu yah ! kamu hati2 mainnya.." teriak Sungmin dari jauh.

"oke Minnie noona !" ucap Jae Jin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"kau akrab sekali dengan anak itu.. itu saudaramu ?" tanya Teuki.

"oh.. bukan ahjumma.. tadi Minnie baru aja kenalan sama anak tadi.. abis dia lucu sih.. Minnie dari dulu suka sama anak – anak.. Minnie pengen banget punya adik, tapi kayaknya ga bakal dikabulin deh sama Umma.." ucap Sungmin sambil menerawang.

"oh.. gitu.. kok kamu sendirian ?" tanya Teuki.

"iya ahjumma.. yang laen lagi pada sibuk.." jawab Sungmin.

hotel

"Minnie kabarnya gimana yah yeobo ?" tanya Heechul pada suami tercintanya.

"Minnie pasti baik2 aja yeobo.. kan dia udah gede.. lagian juga ada Donghae kan ? jadi kamu tenang aja yah.." jawab Hangeng.

"aku kangen sama Minnie, Siwon dan Donghae.." ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Hangeng.

"iya yeobo.. aku tau.. 3 hari lagi kan kita pulang.." ucap Hangeng.

"lama banget sih.. aku mau kita pulang besok.." ucap Heechul.

"ga bisa dong yeobo.. aku ga enak sama temen aku.. lagian kan kita belom jalan2.." ucap Hangeng menenangkan Heechul.

"tapi kan.." Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"kita besok jalan2 sekalian beli oleh2 buat Minnie, Siwon dan Donghae.. gimana ? " tanya Hangeng.

"mwo ?! belanja maksud kamu ?" tanya Heechul.

"iya yeobo.." jawab Hangeng sambil memegang dagu Heechul.

"ah.. kalo itu sih, aku bakal betah sampe sebulan, setahun ato 5 tahun.. haha.." ucap Heechul senang.

"kalo belanja aja, nomor satu.. langsung lupa sama anak.." batin Hangeng.

Kyuhyun's house

"hmm.. kita taro ini dulu di dapur, abis itu kita masak deh.." ucap Teuki.

"hmm.. kita mau masak apa ahjumma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"apa yah ? kita ke dapur.." jawab Teuki.

dapur

"kita mau masak apa ahjumma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aduh Minnie.. kamu jangan manggil ahjumma dong.. gini aja, kamu panggil aku Umma.. gimana ?" tanya Teuki.

"hmm.. baiklah.. Teuki Umma.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin.

"oke.. sekarang kita masak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.. Beef steak.." ucap Teuki.

"Beef steak ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. Kyuhyun itu suka banget daging.. tapi dia benci banget sama sayuran.." jawab Teuki.

"oh.. gitu yah Umma.. berarti Minnie musti makan beef steak juga, biar pinter kayak Kyunim.. hehe.." ucap Sungmin polos.

"mwo ?! hahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Minnie.. Minnie.. kamu lucu banget sih ?" ucap Teuki sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Umma kok ketawa ? emang ada yang salah yah ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"ya jelas salah lah.. masa' mau pinter musti makan beef steak ?! kalo mau pinter itu ya belajar Minnie.." ucap Teuki.

"hehe.. iya Umma.." ucap Sungmin malu.

"ya udah.. Umma potong dagingnya, kamu siapin bumbunya yah.." ucap Teuki.

"siap Umma !" ucap Sungmin sambil bergaya ala tentara yang sedang hormat.

Mereka memasak bagai chef profesional.. tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka..

"wah wah.. kayaknya acara masak – memasaknya seru banget nih.. sampe2 Appa pulang, kalian ga denger.." ucap Kangin yang baru pulang dari kantornya.

"ah.. ahjussi.." ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah.. yeobo.. kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Teuki sambil menghampiri Kangin.

"iya yeobo.. kau lanjutkan saja memasakmu.. kasian Minnie ditinggal sendirian.. aku mau mandi dulu.." ucap Kangin.

"baiklah.. nanti kita makan bersama yah.." ucap Teuki.

Tak butuh waktu lama.. mereka pun sudah bersiap – siap di meja makan..

"nah.. ini dia.. beef steak ala chef Sungmin dan chef Teuki.." ucap Teuki sambil membawa masakannya.

"wah.. sepertinya enak.. Appa jadi ga sabar pengen makan steak buatan Minnie.." ucap Kangin.

"ah.. ahjussi bisa aja.. kan ini dibantuin juga sama Umma.." ucap Sungmin.

"Umma ? sejak kapan kau memanggil istriku dengan sebutan Umma ?" tanya Kangin heran.

"hmm.. sejak tadi sore.. iya kan Umma ?" jawab Sungmin.

"iya yeobo.. tadi aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilku Umma.. kan dia akan menjadi menantu kita nantinya.." ucap Teuki pada suaminya.

"oke.. kalo gitu, kamu panggil aku Appa.. aratjji ?" ucap Kangin.

"ih Umma apaan sih ? iya aku bakal manggil kalian berdua 'Appa dan Umma'.. " jawab Sungmin dengan muka memerah.

"udah jam segini, tapi kok Kyuhyun belom pulang yah ?" ucap Teuki sambil melihat jam diniding rumahnya.

"iya nih.. tumben Kyuhyun belom pulang.." ucap Kangin.

Mereka pun menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.. mereka hanya terdiam sambil melihat makanan yang sudah dihidangkan..

"aduh.. Appa udah laper banget nih.. kita makan sekarang aja yuk.. Kyuhyun nya lama.." ucap Kangin.

"kamu laper banget yah yeobo ? ya udah deh.. kita makan aja.. ayo Minnie.. daripada kelamaan nunggu Kyuhyun.." ucap Teuki.

"ya udah deh.." ucap Sungmin lesu.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam.. Kangin dan Teuki hanya saling melirik.. mereka sangat tidak enak kepada Sungmin karena Kyuhyun belum pulang.. padahal Sungmin sudah memasak semua ini..

"ahh.. Appa kenyang sekali.. beef steak buatan mu enak sekali Minnie.." ucap Kangin memuji Sungmin.

"Appa bisa aja.. kan ini semua buatan Umma.. Minnie Cuma bantu sedikit.." ucap Sungmin merendah.

"ah Minnie bisa aja.. Minnie Cuma ngerendah yeobo.. padahal mah, dia yang bikin semua ini.. ya udah, aku mau beresin ini dulu.." ucap Teuki sambil membereskan piring2 yang ada di meja makan.

"Minnie bantuin yah Umma.." ucap Sungmin menawarkan diri.

"iya.. hati2 yah bawanya.." ucap Teuki.

Setelah mereka mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan, mereka langsung berkumpul bersama Kangin yang sedang menonton TV..

"kamu suka nonton apa Minnie ?" tanya Kangin.

"hmm.. Minnie suka nonton Spongebob, Doraemon, Power Ranger.. terus.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. kamu tuh udah SMA apa masih SD sih ? pantes aja, waktu pertama kali kita ketemu kamu, kita nganggep kamu anak SD.." ucap Teuki dan Kangin.

"loh ?! emang kenapa Umma ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"kamu ini.. itu kan tontonan anak SD semua.." jawab Teuki.

"hehe.. tapi kan seru Umma.. dulu Minnie pernah punya cita – cita mau jadi Power Ranger.. biar bisa ngelawan penjahat2.. 'Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan menghukummu !' " ucap Sungmin sambil memperagakan gaya ala Sailormoon.

"tapi itu Sailormoon sayang.. bukan Power Ranger.." ucap Teuki.

"oh.. salah yah ?! hehe.. maap.. Minnie lupa.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahahaha.. kamu ini lucu sekali Minnie.." ucap Kangin sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Mereka pun sangat menikmati suasana ini.. Kangin dan Teuki tak henti – hentinya menggoda Sungmin.. dan Sungmin akhirnya tidak kesepian lagi.. tapi Kyuhyun belum juga pulang.. ada rasa sedikit kecewa di hati Sungmin.. akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun pulang..

"Kyuhyun mana yah yeobo ? kok jam segini belum pulang juga.." tanya Teuki pada suaminya.

"iya nih.. kesian Minnie.. dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun.. liat ! dia sampai tertidur.." ucap Kangin sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Teuki.

Karena menunggu terlalu lama, Sungmin pun tertidur.. dia lelah menunggu Kyuhyun..

"muka nya keliatan cape banget.." ucap Teuki sambil memegang pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggeliat pelan, tapi tak terbangun..

"Aigoo ! anak ini imut banget.. she's sleep like a baby.." ucap Teuki.

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk..

"Aku pulang.." teriak Kyuhyun dari arah pintu depan.

"Sssssstttttt.." ucap Kangin dan Teuki sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka di mulut mereka.

"ada apa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"pelan – pelan.. nanti Minnie bangun.." jawab Teuki.

"kamu dari mana aja sih ? liat tuh ! Minnie nungguin kamu sampe ketiduran.." tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat Sungmin..

"Aigoo.. dia kayaknya capek banget.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil melihat wajah Sungmin.

"ya iyalah capek.. dia nunggu kamu dari tadi sore.. kamu dari mana aja sih ? jam segini baru pulang.." tanya Teuki.

"aku ada rapat tadi Umma.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"kamu tau ? hari ini dia memasak makanan kesukaan kamu.." ucap Teuki.

"makanan kesukaan aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah ibunya.

"iya.. dia memasak beef steak.." ucap Teuki.

"dan enak.." ucap Kangin menyambar.

"jinjja ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Kangin dan Teuki mengangguk..

Teuki membaringkan kepala Sungmin ke bantal sofa tersebut dengan hati – hati agar Sungmin tak terbangun..

"ya udah.. kau antar Minnie pulang.. kasian dia.." ucap Kangin.

"iya.. Umma sama Appa juga lelah.. kita mau tidur.." ucap Teuki sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

"Minnie.. selama itu kah kamu nungguin aku ? maafin aku Minnie.. aku udah ngebiarin kamu nunggu lama.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan..

"kamu imut banget kalo lagi tidur gini.. you're like an angel.. aku sayang banget sama kamu Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mencium kelopak mata Sungmin..

Sungmin menggeliat.. dan dia membuka matanya..

"Kyunim ?! kapan pulang ?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"baru aja.. kamu capek banget yah sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"hmm.. ngga kok.. ngeliat Kyunim, capek Minnie jadi ilang.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun melepas pelukan mereka..

"kamu masak apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"masak ? ah.. pasti Umma yah yang bilang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"mwo ?! Umma ? kamu manggil Umma ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"iya.. tadi Minnie disuruh manggil Teuki ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi dengan sebutan 'Appa dan Umma'.. katanya, kan sebentar lagi Minnie jadi menantu mereka.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin.

"bisa aja Appa sama Umma.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim udah makan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"belom.. nanti aja ah.. sekarang aku anter kamu pulang dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"yah.. baru sebentar ketemu nya.." ucap Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"kok cemberut gitu sih ? kan kita bisa ketemu besok di sekolah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"tapi kan kalo di sekolah ga bisa deket2.." ucap Sungmin polos.

"haha.. Minnie.. Minnie.. kan kita bisa ketemu di rumah.. ya udah, aku anter yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi Minnie kangen sama Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"iya.. aku juga kangen sama kamu Minnie-ku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"ijinin Minnie meluk Kyunim sebentaaar aja.. 5 menit deh.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"peluk aku selama yang kamu inginkan Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"maaf.. aku udah bikin kamu nunggu lama.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"gwaenchana.." ucap Sungmin.

Sebenernya Sungmin ingin sekali menanyakan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Jessica, tapi Sungmin mencoba berpikir positif dan tidak ingin merusak suasana.. dia pun hanya memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun..

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya..

"udah selesai Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"udah.. kesian Kyunim.. pasti capek.." jawab Sungmin.

"gapapa.. anggep aja, aku nebus kesalahan aku yang tadi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. Kyunim jadi kan anterin Minnie pulang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya dengan mobil.. di perjalanan, mereka tidak mengobrol karena Sungmin malah tertidur selama perjalanan.. dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sungmin..

"Minnie.. Minnie bangun.. udah nyampe.." ucap Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin.

"eh ? udah nyampe yah ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya.

"iya.. kita udah sampe.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. Minnie masuk yah Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Tapi ketika Sungmin ingin membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menahannya..

"kenapa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kamu ga mau ngucapin salam perpisahan sama aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"oh.. kan tadi udah.. dadah Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"bukan.. bukan itu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"terus apa dong Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"ini nih.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang bibirnya.

"ih, Kyunim genit.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah kalo ga mau.. aku kunci lagi pintu mobilnya biar kamu ga bisa keluar.." ancam Kyuhyun.

"iya.. iya.." ucap Sungmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

CHU~~

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas..

Ketika Sungmin ingin melepas ciuman itu, tangan Kyuhyun menahannya dengan menarik tengkuk Sungmin..

Sungmin sempat memberontak, tapi tenaga nya kalah oleh tenaga Kyuhyun.. dan Sungmin hanya bisa membalasnya sambil memejamkan matanya..

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu..

"Saranghae Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"na do saranghae Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah, Minnie ke dalem yah.. makasih udah nganterin Minnie.." ucap Sungmin sambil keluar dari mobil.

"iya.. harusnya aku yang bilang makasih sama kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim hati – hati yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"dah Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

depan pintu

"ehemm.." Donghae berdehem.

Donghae sudah menunggu di depan pintu dari tadi..

"eh.. ada HaePa.." ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

"ciyeeeee.. tadi ngapain tuh di mobil ?" ledek Donghae.

"HaePa apaan sih ? kayak liat aja.." ucap Sungmin sewot.

"ya iyalah liat.. kan aku merhatiin kalian dari tadi.. hahahahahahaha.." ucap Donghae sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

"aaaaahhhhh.. HaePa rese' ! laen kali Minnie bakal ngintip HaePa pacaran sama Hyukkie.. liat aja nanti !" ucap Sungmin sambil mengejar Donghae.

"woo.. labu sepet marah.. hahahahahahaha.." ledek Donghae.

TBC

Gimana ceritanya ? makin ga jelas yah ? komen yah.. maaf, baru bisa nge post sekarang, soalnya lagi sibuk banget.. pokoknya ditunggu yah komennya My Lovely Reader..

Komennya yang jujur yah.. kalo perlu, di bashing juga gapapa..

Gomawo.. *bungkuk 90 drajat*


	20. Chapter 19

My Lovely Teacher

Part 19 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

rumah Sungmin

"yuk Minnie.. kita berangkat.." ajak Donghae.

Seperti biasa, mereka menjemput Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu lalu ke sekolah mereka..

Belakangan ini, Kyuhyun jarang mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin ke sekolah.. jadi Donghae lah yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin ke sekolah.. sebenernya Sungmin merasa tidak enak, karena dia hanya jadi 'obat nyamuk' nantinya..

Shining Star High School

"oke.. kita udah nyampe.. nona2, silahkan turun.." ucap Donghae sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"makasih HaePa.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

Donghae langsung berangkat menuju kampusnya.. sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka..

"Hyukkie.. belakangan ini Kyunim jarang banget ngehubungin aku.. setiap aku sms, jarang dibales.. trus pas aku telpon, handphone nya kadang – kadang ga aktif.. pas udah denger suaranya, dia bilang udah capek trus mau tidur.. aku dateng ke rumahnya, eh dia belom pulang.. terus dia juga sering ngelanggar janjinya buat ketemuan sama aku.. kenapa yah Hyuk ? apa dia udah ga sayang sama aku lagi ?" cerita Sungmin panjang lebar.

"kok kamu ngomong kayak gitu sih Minnie ? mungkin Kyunim emang lagi sibuk – sibuknya kali.. nanti dia juga ngehubungin kamu kok.. kamu tenang aja yah.." ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"oiya, aku bawa makanan buat Kyunim.. kira2 dia suka ga yah ? tadi pagi aku bikin nasi goreng spesial.." ucap Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku juga mau dong Minnie.. aku yakin, pasti Kyunim suka masakan kamu.." ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

"kira2 dikasihnya pas kapan yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. gimana kalo nanti siang aja ? sekalian makan siang.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya udah deh.." ucap Sungmin.

kelas

"pagi semua.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"pagi Minnie.. Hyukkie.." ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi..

Mereka belajar dengan tenang..

Saking asiknya belajar, waktu berjalan sangat cepat..

Me : ketauan banget males mikir.. hehe..

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

Semua anak – anak berhamburan menuju kantin..

kelas

Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang akan dia berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"wah.. makanan buat siapa tuh Minnie ? kayaknya enak.." tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. ini buat Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"buat Kyunim ? buat aku mana ?" tanya Yesung.

"yeeee.. kamu beli aja sendiri sana di kantin.." jawab Sungmin.

"huh.. Minnie tega.. dulu kayaknya kamu selalu perhatian sama aku.. tapi kok sekarang ngga.." ucap Yesung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"kan sekarang kamu udah ada Wookie yang bakal merhatiin kamu.. ya ga Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik ke arah Ryeowook.

"jadi kamu selama ini ngerasa ga diperhatiin sama aku ? gitu ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melayangkan 'death glare' nya kepada Yesung.

"eh ? bukan gitu chagi.. bukan gitu maksud aku.. aku Cuma.." ucap Yesung gagap.

"Cuma apa ? hah ? ngomong aja kalo kamu ga suka sama aku !" ucap Ryeowook.

"bukan gitu chagi.. kamu masa' percaya sih ama kata2 nya 'monyet kunyuk' itu ?" Yesung ketakutan.

"ga usah nyalahin orang deh.. jadi kamu ga ngerasa diperhatiin sama aku ? gitu yah ? ngomong dong !" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung terduduk di kursinya Sungmin.

"aduh.. mampus ! salah ngomong gw.." umpat Yesung dalam hati.

"Hyukkieeeeeee ! tanggung jawaaaaaaaabbbb !" teriak Yesung.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sudah kabur dengan Sungmin keluar kelas.

"dah Sungie ! hahaha.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil menjulurkan lidah mereka ke arah Yesung..

koridor sekolah

"hufft.. untung aja kita kabur Min.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hehe.. iya Hyukkie.. padahal tadi lagi seru – serunya tuh.. entah jadi apa Sungie sekarang.." ucap Sungmin sambil meratapi nasib sahabatnya itu.

"kamu mau ke ruang guru Min ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. aku mau kasih makanan ini.. mudah2an dia suka.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin senang.

"hmm.. apa mau ditemenin ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. ga usah deh.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. iya deh.. aku tau.. pasti nanti aku ganggu.. hehe.. ya udah deh, aku juga laper.. aku ke kantin yah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"iya deh.. nanti aku nyusul kalo udah selesai.." ucap Sungmin.

Baru saja mereka ingin ke tempat tujuan masing – masing, tapi ada suara2 'gaib' yang memanggil mereka.

"Minnie ! Hyukkki e ! kalian harus tanggung jawab ! Wookie jadi ngamuk – ngamuk sama aku.." teriak Yesung.

"YA ! Sungie ! mau kemana kamu ?! sini ga ?! " teriak Ryeowook yang sedang mengejar Yesung sambil membawa pentungan satpam yang dia pinjam dari satpam sekolah.

"Kyyaaaa ! Sungie ! kata Appa Minnie sama Hyukkie, kalo ada Sungie.. KABUUUUURRRRR.. #ngomong ala TB# " ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sambil berlari ke tempat tujuan masing – masing.

"YA ! kalian jangan kabur ! kalian musti tanggung jawab !" teriak Yesung dari kejauhan.

depan ruang guru

"hufft.. untung aja Sungie ga ngejar aku.. kayaknya dia ngejar Hyukkie ke kantin.. selamet.. selamet.." Sungmin mengelus dadanya.

"Kyunim ada di ruangan ga yah ?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang guru.

Pintu terbuka..

Sungmin kembali dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas..

Sungmin sedang melihat Kyuhyun dan Jessica sedang makan siang bersama.. tapi yang bikin Sungmin naik pitam adalah Kyuhyun dan Jessica saling menyuapi.. orang yang tidak tau, pasti akan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih..

"gimana ? enak ga Kyu ?" tanya Jessica yang sedang menyuapi makanan ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"ehm.. enak Jess.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jessica tersenyum..

"kamu cobain juga dong.." Kyuhyun menyuapi Jessica.

"Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Tapi karena di ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang, jadi suara Sungmin dapat terdengar jelas..

BRAAAKK

Kotak makanan Sungmin terjatuh..

"maaf.." ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruang guru.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Sungmin, langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut..

"Minnie !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin.

"Minnie ! Minnie ! kamu mau kemana ? Minnie !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Ketika Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin, Jessica mencegah Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

Sungmin terus berlari sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

Sungmin menuju kantin.. menuju sahabat – sahabatnya..

kantin

"Ya ! kalian udahan dong berantemnya.. ga baik tau marah – marah begitu.. lagian kan tadi aku Cuma becanda.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"kamu sih Hyukkie.. Wookie kan jadi marah2 sama aku.." ucap Yesung.

"iya.. iya.. aku minta maap.. maapin aku yah Wookie.. Sungie.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"iya.. aku maapin.." ucap Ryeowook.

"nah gitu dong.." tambah Yesung.

"hahh.. padahal kan aku mau liat Sungie jadi perkedel.. gagal deh.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Apa ?! kamu bilang apa barusan ?!" tanya Yesung sambil meninju tangannya sendiri.

"ah ? ngga.. aku ga bilang apa – apa kok.. kamu salah denger kali.." jawab Eunhyuk gagap.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"oiya, Minnie mana Hyukkie ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. tadi Minnie ke ruang guru.. dia mau ngasih makanan tadi buat Kyunim.. dia rajin banget deh, pagi2 udah bikin nasi goreng spesial buat Kyunim.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"wah.. Minnie hebat banget.. rela bangun pagi buat bikinin Kyunim makanan.." ucap Ryeowook.

"laen kali, kamu bikinin aku juga dong chagi.." ucap Yesung.

"oke ! aku bikinin kamu kura – kura bakar gimana ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ah ? ngga mau !" jawab Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hmm.. kalo ga mau, gimana kalo kura – kura asam manis ? atau tumis kura – kura ? atau kura – kura saus tiram ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan garpu ke arah Yesung.

"eh ? kok kura – kura semua ? ga mauuuu ! kamu tega banget.." ucap Yesung takut.

Me : maaf yah Ttangkoma brothers.. T_T

"hahahahahahahahaha.." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertawa bersama.

"haha.. kocak banget muka kamu Sungie kalo lagi ketakutan gitu.. kayak kura – kura mau di sate.. haha.." ledek Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertawa puas..

Ketika sedang asik menggoda Yesung, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Minnie ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin malah mempererat pelukannya.. dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengelus kepala dan punggung Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyibak poni rambut Sungmin.

"kamu nangis Minnie ?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin masih terisak..

"ya udah.. biarin aja dulu dia nangis.. nanti kalo udah tenang, baru kita tanya2 lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk dan disetujui oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Mereka terdiam.. menunggu Sungmin berbicara..

"hiks.. hiks.. Kyunim Hyuk.. Kyunim jahat sama aku.." ucap Sungmin yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya..

"kenapa Kyunim ? bukannya tadi kamu abis dari ruang guru ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghapus sisa air mata Sungmin yang mengalir di pipinya.

"iya.. tadi aku mau ngasih makanan yang aku buat ke Kyunim.. tapi tadi.. huwwwwwaaaaaaa.. " tangis Sungmin meledak lagi.

"mulai dah lebay.. ceritanya jangan setengah – setengah dong Minnie.." ucap Yesung tidak sabar.

"Kyunim jahat kenapa Minnie ?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"tadi pas aku ke ruang guru, aku ngeliat Kyunim sama Bu Jess lagi makan siang bareng.. mana suap – suapan lagi.. terus manggilnya sekarang ga pake 'ibu ato bapak' lagi.." cerita Sungmin.

"ya ampun.. terus kamu ga jadi ngasih nasi gorengnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ngga.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"terus ? sekarang mana makanannya ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"jatoh.." jawab Sungmin lesu.

"ya ampun Minnie.. kenapa dijatohin ? kan bisa buat aku.." ucap Yesung.

PLETAKK.. PLETAKK..

Dua jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Yesung.

"aduh.. Hyukkie, Wookie.. sakit tau !" ucap Yesung kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"lagian sih kamu.. orang lagi sedih juga.. udah deh, kamu diem aja.." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkam mulut Yesung dengan mulutnya (?)

Oooops..

#RALAT

"lagian sih kamu.. orang lagi sedih juga.. udah deh, kamu diem aja.." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkam mulut Yesung dengan sepatunya.

"ya udah.. biar nanti aku kasih pelajaran tuh si Kyunim.. berani2 nya udah nyakitin sahabat aku.. sekarang kamu ga usah nangis lagi yah.. kita makan aja.. Sungie yang bayar.. haha.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya ! enak aja ! aku lagi cekak tau !" ucap Yesung.

"bodo ! pokoknya kamu yang bayar.. kamu pesen aja sebanyak – banyaknya Minnie.. Sungie ini yang bayar.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. bangkrut nih kalo gini ceritanya.. bantuin aku dong chagi.." pinta Yesung pada Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'turtle eyes' nya.

"pilih bayar atau pilih garpu ini masuk ke tenggorokan kamu ?" tanya Ryeowook yang melayangkan 'death glare' nya sambil mengarahkan garpu ke Yesung.

"iya.. iya.. ampun chagi.." ucap Yesung takut.

"hahh.. kok jadi begini nasib gw.." umpat Yesung dalam hati.

ruang guru

Kyuhyun melihat kotak makanan yang jatuh di depan ruang guru.. dia gagal mengejar Sungmin.. dia mengambil kotak makanan itu, dan merapikannya kembali..

"ini pasti makanan yang dibawa Minnie buat aku tadi.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"anak itu kenapa sih Kyu ? kayaknya dia selalu ganggu kamu yah ? anak kecil itu ngerepotin aja.." ucap Jessica.

"maaf.. ini bukan urusan kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung meninggalkan Jessica.

"kamu kok jadi jutek gitu sih ? emang aku salah apa ? orang tadi biasa aja kok.. pasti gara – gara anak kecil tadi yah ?" tanya Jessica.

"maaf.. aku mau keluar sebentar.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Jessica.

taman belakang sekolah

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku panjang taman belakang sekolah. Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

*flashback*

Beberapa hari yang lalu..

"nah.. disini pak tempatnya.." ucap Jessica.

"oh.. jadi kita rapat disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Jessica mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki ruang rapat.. di ruangan tersebut sudah ada guru – guru yang berkumpul disana.. termasuk Pak Shindong dan yang lainnya..

"wah.. wah.. kalian serasi sekali.. seperti sepasang kekasih aja.. yang satunya tampan, dan yang satunya cantik.." ujar Pak Shindong.

"ah, Pak Shindong bisa aja.." ucap Jessica dengan wajah memerah.

"Pak Shindong apaan sih ?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Pak Kyuhyun ini.. sama saya aja pake malu – malu.." ucap Pak Shindong.

"malu – malu apa sih pak ? maaf, tapi saya sudah punya kekasih.." kata Kyuhyun.

"mwo ? jinjja ? padahal saya dan guru yang lainnya ingin menjodohkan bapak dengan Bu Jessica.. dan keliatannya.. Bu Jessica ga keberatan.. ya kan Bu Jess ?" tanya Pak Shindong.

Jessica hanya tersenyum malu.

"tapi pak.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah.. putusin aja pacar kamu.." bisik Pak Sindong pada Kyuhyun.

"mwo ? ga mungkin pak.. saya cinta sama pacar saya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. coba pikirin baik2.. Jessica itu cantik, berpendidikan, baik, dewasa dan seksi pula.. haha.." jelas Pak Shindong.

"iya sih.. eh ! ngga pak.. aduh.. salah ngomong deh.." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Perhatian semuanya.. rapat akan segera dimulai.. " ucap kepala sekolah.

"pikirin omongan saya baik2.." bisik Pak Shindong.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenernya tidak gatal.

Mereka pun memulai rapat..

3 jam kemudian..

"hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga rapat yang membosankan tadi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"iya.. melelahkan sekali ya pak.." ucap Jessica pada Kyuhyun.

"oiya Bu Jessica.. anda pulang dengan Pak Kyuhyun kan ?" tanya Pak Shindong.

"hah ? pulang bareng ?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"iya.. kenapa Pak Kyuhyun ? anda keberatan ?" tanya Pak Shindong dengan nada memaksa.

"hmm.. ngga kok.. " jawab Kyuhyun se'kena'nya.

"oh.. ya udah.. kalo Pak Kyuhyun ga bisa pulang bareng saya, saya bisa kok pulang sendiri.." ucap Jessica.

"eh, jangan Bu.. biar Pak Kyuhyun aja yang nganter.. Pak Kyuhyun mau kan ?" tanya Pak Shindong dengan nada memaksa lagi.

"i.. iya deh.. saya bisa bareng kok sama Bu Jessica.." jawab Kyuhyun terpaksa.

"ya udah kalo gitu, saya duluan yah.." ucap Shindong lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jessica berdua.

"kita pulang sekarang pak ?" tanya Jessica.

"ah ? eh iya Bu.. silahkan.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Ketika Jessica ingin menuruni anak tangga, tiba – tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Jessica langsung berpegagangan pada baju Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun juga tak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan tubuh Jessica. Alhasil, mereka terjtauh dengan posisi Jessica menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Pikiran mereka pun melayang.

"aigoo.. Kyuhyun sangat tampan ternyata.." pikir Jessica.

"kalo diliat – liat, Jessica cantik juga.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"aduh.. berat.." keluh Kyuhyun.

"eh.. maaf pak.." Jessica langsung bangun.

"aduh.. sakit semua nih.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"maaf ya pak.. gara – gara saya, bapak jadi kayak gini.." Jessica merasa bersalah.

"gapapa kok bu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Hening..

Mereka berdua jadi merasa canggung dan salah tingkah.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.. berusaha menutupi rasa malu masing – masing..

"hmm.. oiya, pak Kyuhyun laper ga ? kita makan dulu yah ?" tanya Jessica yang langsung memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"hmm.. boleh juga tuh.. kebetulan juga saya laper banget.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun langsung melaju menuju restoran terdekat.

Restoran

"pak Kyu mau pesan apa ?" tanya Jessica.

"hmm.. apa yah ?" jawab Kyuhyun bingung melihat menu makanan di depannya.

"hmm.. kalo saya sih ga suka sayuran pak.. jadi saya pesen beef steak aja deh.." ujar Jessica.

"oh ? Bu Jess juga ga suka sayuran ? sama dong sama saya.. saya juga ga suka.." ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai tertarik.

"masa' sih ?! wah.. kita sama dong pak.. " ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"iya.. kalo gitu saya samain aja deh pesenannya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. jangan panggil saya Ibu dong.. panggil Jessica aja.. kan kita seumuran.." ucap Jessica.

"eh ? iya.. Bu.. eh, Jessica maksudnya.." ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

Akhirnya mereka memesan menu yang sama..

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar..

"yoboseyo ? Kyunim ?" ucap Sungmin.

"wae Minnie – ah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. Kyunim bisa ke rumah WonPa ga ? kita makan malem bareng disini.. Changmin oppa baru pulang dari Jerman.. kita ngerayain kepulangannya Changmin oppa.. " jawab Sungmin.

"aduh.. kayaknya aku ga bisa Minnie.. aku masih ada urusan.." tolak Kyuhyun.

"yah.. emang ga bisa ditunda dulu yah ?" tanya Sungmin memelas.

"hmm.. ngga bisa sayang.. maaf yah.. bilang ke Siwon hyung dan Kibum noona juga yah.. aku minta maaf karna ga bisa hadir.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"nde.. arrasso.." ucap Sungmin lesu.

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya..

Dia telah berbohong pada Sungmin..

"maaf Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Selama Kyuhyun dan Jessica makan, mereka pun asik bersenda gurau.. mereka tidak nampak canggung lagi.. mereka nampak semakin akrab..

*Kyu's POV*

"Jessica itu ternyata ga seburuk yang aku kira.. ternyata dia orang yang baik dan juga dewasa.. jujur aja, kalo dibandingin sama Minnie.. Jessica jauh lebih dewasa.. dia orang yang perhatian dan menyenangkan.." ucapku dalam hati.

*Kyu's POV end*

Semenjak itu, Kyuhyun sering pergi dengan Jessica.. mereka pun hanya memanggil nama, tanpa ada embel – embel 'pak atau bu'.. Kyuhyun selalu mengingkari janjinya ketika dia ada janji dengan Sungmin.. Kyuhyun juga jarang menghubungi Sungmin.. perhatian Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin pun berkurang..

*end of flashback*

"arrggghhh.. kenapa bisa jadi gini sih ? aku bingung sama perasaan aku sendiri.. hufft.." ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang merenungi masalahnya, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"kamu kenapa Kyu ? kalo tadi aku salah, aku minta maaf yah.." ucap seseorang itu.

"hm ? Jessica ? kamu ngikutin aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. aku khawatir banget sama kamu.. aku minta maaf yah.." ucap Jessica.

"ah.. ini bukan salah kamu kok.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"terus karena apa dong ? kamu bisa cerita kok sama aku.." tawar Jessica.

"ah ? ngga kok.. ga ada apa – apa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. oiya, kamu tau ga ? di deket sekolah ini ada restoran Italia yang enak banget.. kamu mau coba ga ? nanti aku anterin deh.." ucap Jessica.

"jinjja ? dimana ? iya.. aku mau.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar.

Mereka pun asik mengobrol dan sesekali melontarkan candaan dan lelucon sehingga mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Jessica.. Cuma dia yang bisa menghiburku di saat seperti ini.." batin Kyuhyun.

kelas

"aduh.. Hyukkie.. aku mau pipis.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah.. apa mau aku anterin ?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"ah.. ga usah deh.. aku sendiri aja.." ucap Sungmin.

"sonsaengnim ! saya mau ke toilet.." teriak Sungmin meminta ijin.

"ya sudah.. silahkan.." ucap sonsaengnim itu mempersilahkan Sungmin.

depan toilet

"aduh.. kebelet banget nih.." ucap Sungmin.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha.."

"duh, suara siapa tuh yang ketawa ? seneng banget ?!" ucap Sungmin penasaran.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.. dan dia kembali kaget.. dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Jessica sedang bercanda mesra..

"Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur tanpa bersuara.. takut Kyuhyun dan Jessica mendengar.. tapi ternyata Sungmin tak sengaja menabrak pot bunga yang ada di belakangnya..

BRUKK

Pot itu pun terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga Kyuhyun dan Jessica menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Sungmin..

"Minnie.." teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha membetulkan pot tersebut dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Kyuhyun..

"aduh.. nih pot pake acara jatoh segala lagi.. ga jadi pipis deh.. urgh.. " gumam Sungmin.

Setelah membenarkan pot, Sungmin pun berlari..

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin dan meninggalkan Jessica.

"Minnie.. nengok dong kalo aku panggil.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan berhenti.. tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun..

"apa sih Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"kamu kenapa sih Min ? kamu denger penjelasan aku dulu dong.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"jelasin apa lagi Kyunim ? jelasin kalo Kyunim lagi asik banget sama Bu Jess gitu ? jelasin kalo Kyunim lebih suka deket sama Bu Jess daripada sama Minnie gitu? jadi salah gue ? salah temen-temen gue ? sakit jiwa !" Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya.

#RALAT

"jelasin apa lagi Kyunim ? jelasin kalo Kyunim lagi asik banget sama Bu Jess gitu ? jelasin kalo Kyunim lebih suka deket sama Bu Jess daripada sama Minnie gitu? " Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Minnie ! kamu kenapa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"kenapa ? Kyunim nanya Minnie kenapa ? harusnya Minnie yang nanya sama Kyunim.. kenapa Kyunim ga pernah angkat telpon dari Minnie ? kenapa Kyunim ga pernah bales sms Minnie ? kenapa Kyunim selalu ingkar janji sama Minnie ? kenapa Kyunim sekarang jauh dari Minnie ?" Sungmin tak tahan lagi, dia pun meluapkan kekesalannya selama ini.

Sungmin tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam.

"kenapa diem ? ga bisa jawab ? apa itu semua karna Bu Jess ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kamu jangan kayak anak kecil dong.." ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"apa ? Minnie kayak anak kecil ? haahhh " Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya.

"iya.. Minnie emang Cuma anak kecil yang ga sebanding sama Bu Jessica yang cantik dan sempurna.. Minnie emang ga pantes buat Kyunim..!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"kok kamu ngomong gitu sih ?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal dengan Sungmin.

"Minnie sadar.. Minnie emang ga pantes buat Kyunim.. Minnie emang Cuma anak kecil yang ga bisa ngimbangin Kyunim.. mungkin emang Kyunim ga pernah ngakuin Minnie sebagai pacar Kyunim.. mending kita jalan masing – masing aja Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"maksud kamu putus ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. kita putus.." jawab Sungmin.

Siwon's house

"Kibum onnie.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kibum.

"wae ? kamu kenapa Minnie sayang ?" tanya Kibum heran.

"hmm.. ngga.. gapapa kok onn.." jawab Sungmin menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"eh, ada Minnie.." ucap Changmin dari arah tangga.

"Changmin oppa.." Sungmin memeluk Changmin.

"kamu kenapa sih Min ? kayaknya semua orang kamu peluk deh.." tanya Kibum yang semakin heran.

"kamu gapapa sayang ? ada masalah ?" tanya Kibum hati – hati.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Changmin.

"gapapa kok Kibum onnie.. Minnie lagi pengen meluk semua orang aja.." jawab Sungmin bohong.

Changmin yang melihat ada keanehan pada Sungmin langsung mengajak Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"kita maen PS di kamarku yuk.." ajak Changmin.

"yuk.." jawab Sungmin cepat.

"ya udah.. aku masak makan malem dulu yah.." ucap Kibum.

kamar Changmin

"sekarang cerita sama aku ! .. kamu kenapa ?" tanya Changmin.

"aku.. aku.. aku gapapa kok oppa.." jawab Sungmin masih berbohong.

"jangan bo'ong sama aku ! .. kamu kira aku ga tau kalo kamu lagi bo'ong ?" selidik Changmin.

"itu.. aku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.." Sungmin menangis.

"yah.. dia malah nangis.. cerita dulu dong, baru nangis.." ucap Changmin.

"aku.. sama Kyunim.. udah putus.. huwwaaaaaaa..." tangisan Sungmin meledak.

"Kyunim ? pacarmu itu ? yang sonsaengnim itu ?" tanya Changmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

Changmin langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"emangnya kenapa kamu putus ?" tanya Changmin.

Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka..

"Kyunim lebih seneng deket sama Bu Jessica daripada sama Minnie.." jawab Sungmin.

"APA ?! selingkuh ?! berani – beraninya dia nyakitin kamu.. sini.. biar aku kasih pelajaran ke dia.." Changmin langsung berdiri dan ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun.

Tapi Sungmin menahannya..

"dia ga selingkuh oppa.. Cuma dia lebih suka deket sama Bu Jess daripada Minnie.." kata Sungmin polos.

"aduh.. Minnie sayang.. itu namanya selingkuh.. haduh.." ucap Changmin frustasi.

"oh.. itu namanya selingkuh yah oppa.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Changmin hanya lemas melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Changmin duduk di samping Sungmin dan menatap wajah Sungmin..

" dia udah nyakitin kamu Minnie.. aku ga bakal biarin hal itu terjadi.. anak itu harus dikasih pelajaran.." Changmin menahan emosinya.

"biarin aja oppa.. ga usah.. biar waktu yang ngebuktiin nanti.." ucap Sungmin.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya..

"hehhh.. baiklah.. kalo itu mau kamu.." Changmin menyerah.

"Changmin oppa musti janji.. Cuma kita aja yang tau soal ini.. Minnie ga mau bikin semuanya susah gara – gara masalah Minnie ini.. terutama Siwon oppa dan Kibum onnie.. lagian kan sekarang Kibum onnie lagi hamil.." ucap Sungmin.

Changmin memejamkan matanya..

"iya.. aku janji.." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun's house

"gimana ini ? aishh.. kenapa sih dia minta putus segala ?" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"ahh.. mungkin besok Minnie bakal baik lagi.. dia kan hanya emosi sesaat *ababil*.. ya.. besok pasti akan kembali seperti semula.." Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"Minnie mana yah ?" Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin ke kelasnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Sungmin.

"nyari Minnie yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"eh.. iya.. Minnie kemana yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"emang Kyunim peduli Minnie kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya..

"mendingan Kyunim ga usah nyari Minnie lagi deh.." ucap Yesung sambil melewati Kyuhyun.

Tanpa dikasitau pun, Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah tau masalah apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"kalian jangan kasar gitu lah sama Kyunim.. ga sopan tau.." ucap Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

Sekarang Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan sinis. Mereka tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

"maaf.. kalo gitu, saya ke ruangan saya dulu yah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ah.. iya Kyunim.." ucap Ryeowook ramah.

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"kalian kok gitu sih sama Kyunim ? kesian tau.." ucap Ryeowook.

"lebih kesian mana coba ? Minnie apa Kyunim ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kamu kok bisa – bisanya ramah sama orang yang udah nyakitin sahabat kita ?" tambah Yesung.

"tapi kan itu masalah mereka.. bukan urusan kita.." jawab Ryeowook.

"hei ! kalian ada apa sih ? kok ribut ?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah kembali dari kamar kecil.

"itu.. tadi Kyunim kesini nyariin kamu.. tapi Sungie dan Hyukkie mengusirnya dengan cara halus.." jelas Ryeowook bermaksud menyindir Yesung dan Hyuk.

"ngusir secara halus ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"ah.. udahlah.. ga usah dibahas.." ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya..

"igeun mwoya ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia kaget karena ada kotak makanan di mejanya..

"siapa yang naro ini disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jessica ? ga mungkin.. dia aja makan di kantin.. apa mungkin Minnie ? ah, lebih ga mungkin.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"ah.. bodo ah.. yang penting makan dulu.. hehe.." Kyuhyun langsung memakan makanan itu.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi..

Hari ini adalah jadwal Kyuhyun mengajar di kelas Sungmin.

"hufft.. Kyuhyun ! kamu pasti bisa.. hwaiting !" Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas Sungmin..

"annyeong anak – anak.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"annyeong sonsaengnim.." balas murid – murid.

Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya terlebih dahulu..

"saya akan menerangkan sedikit, nanti kalian langsung kerjakan latihannya yah.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"baik sonsaengnim.." ucap murid – murid.

Kyuhyun menerangkan pelajarannya di depan kelas.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat senang Kyuhyun mengajar di kelasnya.. karena dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun lebih lama..

"Minnie kangen sama Kyunim.." batin Sungmin.

"jelas ? ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..." murid – murid tidak menjawab.

"baiklah kalo tidak ada pertanyaan.. silahkan kalian kerjakan latihannya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya.. dia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja..

Sesekali dia memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang belajar..

Biasanya Sungmin selalu mencuri – curi pandang ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya... tapi sekarang tidak.. Sungmin terkesan menghindar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun.. Sungmin tidak menatap ke arah Kyuhyun..

"ternyata kamu serius dengan omongan kamu Minnie.. kamu pengen kita bener – bener putus.." batin Kyuhyun.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

"baiklah.. kita lanjutkan minggu depan.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas Sungmin.

"Kyunim.." batin Sungmin.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya ke depan kelas, tapi Sungmin menemukan kacamata Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"ayo Minnie,Wookie.. kita ke kantin.." ajak Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"hhmm.. iya.. nanti aku nyusul.. uang aku di tas, mau ambil dulu sama Wookie.. ya kan Wookie ?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bengong dan tidak mengerti.. tapi akhirnya Ryeowook mengerti juga.

"ah.. iya.. aku nemenin Minnie dulu.. nanti nyusul.." ucap Ryeowook cepat.

"ya udah.. cepetan yah.." Yesung dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"huufftt.." Sungmin menghela nafas.

"kamu kenapa sih Min ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. aku mau minta tolong sama kamu.." jawab Sungmin.

"minta tolong apa ? kok pake rahasia – rahasiaan sama Hyukkie dan Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"itu.. aku mau minta tolong kamu kasih kacamata ini ke Kyunim.. tadi ketinggalan.." jawab Sungmin.

"lagian aku ga mungkin minta tolong sama Hyukkie ato Sungie.. kan mereka kesel banget sama Kyunim.. jadi aku minta tolong sama kamu aja yah.. tapi jangan bilang sama Kyunim kalo aku yang nyuruh kamu kasih kacamata ini.. bilang aja kamu yang nemuin.." jelas Sungmin.

"kenapa ga kasih sendiri aja sih ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kamu kan tau keadaan aku sama Kyunim lagi ga baik.. pliss.. mau yah.. kesian, nanti dia nyariin kacamatanya.." jawab Sungmin.

"ya udah.. aku kasih kacamatanya sekarang.." Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin.

ruang guru

"aduh.. tadi aku naro kacamata dimana yah ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"ada apa Kyu ? kok resah gitu ?" tanya Jessica.

"itu.. aku lagi nyari kacamata.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. biar aku bantu cari.." ucap Jessica.

"makasih.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun dan Jessica sampai mencari ke kolong – kolong meja mereka.

DUKKK

Kepala mereka saling berbenturan..

Mereka spontan langsung memegang kepala mereka karena kesakitan.. dan tak lama, mereka tersenyum..

Ketika mereka sedang saling salah tingkah, ada seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka..

"EHEMM.." dehem orang tersebut.

"eh, Wookie.. ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. aku Cuma mau ngasih ini.. tadi ketinggalan di kelas.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan kacamata Kyuhyun.

"ya ampun.. dari tadi saya nyari2 ini.. ternyata ketinggalan di kelas.. kok saya bisa sampe lupa yah ?" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"akhirnya.. untung ketemu.." ucap Jessica.

"ya udah, aku permisi.. maaf ganggu.." Ryeowook meninggalkan ruang guru.

"urgghh.. pantes aja Sungie sama Hyukkie kesel sama Kyunim.. aku aja kesel banget ngeliat Kyunim tadi.. isshh.. padahal Minnie masih perhatian sama Kyunim.. tapi Kyunim ? aishh.." batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menuju kantin menyusul Sungmin dkk..

"hey ! aku udah dipesenin makanan ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"udah.. tuh makanannya.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk makanan yang tadi dipesan.

Mereka pun makan bersama..

"gimana ? udah dikasih ?" bisik Sungmin ke Ryeowook.

"udah.." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

Ternyata Sungmin serius dengan omongannya.. dia bener – bener menjauhi Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun jadi resah dan gelisah.. beberapa minggu ini, Sungmin bener – bener tidak menghubunginya..

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar.. ternyata telpon dari Jessica..

"yobseyo ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kamu dimana ?" tanya Jessica.

"di rumah.. kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"temenin aku shopping yuk.. abis itu ke salon.. gimana ?" tanya Jessica.

"hah ? shopping lagi ? kan kemaren udah.. masa' mau shopping lagi ? terus ke salon ? aduh.. males banget.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie aja ga pernah ngajak aku ke salon.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang tidak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun ke salon.. karna Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka pergi ke salon tanpa menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.. ya.. Sungmin tau itu hanya dari sikap Kyuhyun.. selama ini, memang hanya Sungmin yang mengerti dirinya..

"Kyuhyun.. ayo dong.. temenin aku.." rengek Jessica.

"ga mau.. kamu cari orang laen aja biar bisa nemenin kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi kan aku maunya ditemenin sama kamu Kyuhyun.." Jessica masih merengek.

"hey nona.. aku ini bukan pacar kamu yang harus selalu nemenin kamu kemana – mana.. kamu jalan sendiri aja yah.. aku mau tidur dulu.. dah.." Kyuhyun langsung menutup telponnya.

Kyuhyun mematikan handphone nya agar Jessica tidak menghubunginya lagi.

"huufftt.. bikin ribet aja.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.. kamu lagi apa yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sangat kehilangan Sungmin.. dia juga sangat merindukan Sungmin..

"maaf Minnie.. aku udah nyakitin kamu hanya karna seorang Jessica.. yang selalu nuntut banyak dari aku.. sampe2 aku ga bisa jadi diri aku sendiri.." batin Kyuhyun.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun..

"umma boleh masuk ?" tanya Teuki.

"masuk aja Umma.. pintunya ga aku kunci.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Teuki langsung menghampiri anak tunggalnya..

"sayang.. kok Minnie ga pernah maen kesini lagi yah ? apa kalian ada masalah ?" tanya Teuki.

"ah ? hmm.. itu.. itu.. Minnie lagi sibuk nyiapin ujiannya Umma.. jadi, ga sempet maen kesini deh.." jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

"ah.. begitu yah.. padahal Umma kangen banget sama dia.. kan kamu suka ketemu dia di sekolah.. tolong bilangin yah sama Minnie kalo Umma kangeeeenn banget sama Minnie.." ucap Teuki.

"aku juga Umma.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"kenapa Kyu ?" tanya Teuki.

"hah ? ngga.. aku ga ngomong apa – apa.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya udah ah Umma.. aku mau jalan – jalan.. refreshing.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya ! anak ini.. orang lagi diajak ngomong.. malah pergi.." omel Teuki.

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Teuki yang sedang sibuk mengomelinya.

Siwon's house

"Changmin oppa.. temenin aku jalan – jalan yuk.. aku bosen nih.." ajak Sungmin.

"kamu mau kemana sih Minnie ?" tanya Changmin.

"ga tau oppa.. hmmm.. gimana kalo kita ke mall aja ? ada yang mau Minnie cari.." jawab Sungmin.

"hmm.. ya udah deh.. kajja.." Changmin dan Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi.

"hey ! kalian mau kemana ? " tanya Siwon.

"kita mau jalan dulu WonPa.. ada yang mau Minnie cari.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. ya udah.. kalian hati – hati yah.." ucap Siwon.

"ne.." ucap Sungmin dan Changmin berbarengan sambil meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

"sayang.." panggil Kibum.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"aku.. aku mau mangga.." jawab Kibum.

"mangga ? ya udah.. aku beli dulu yah di supermarket.." ucap Siwon.

"ga mau.." ucap Kibum.

"ga mau ? loh tadi katanya mau mangga.." tanya Siwon bingung.

"iya.. tapi ga mau yang ada di supermarket.." jawab Kibum.

"loh ? terus gimana dong ?" tanya Siwon.

"aku maunya mangga dari pohon.. kamu yang metik.." jawab Kibum polos.

"eh ? maksud kamu.. aku manjat gitu ?" tanya Siwon.

"he eh.." Kibum mengangguk polos.

"aishh.." umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"tapi sayang.. pohon mangga di rumah orang tua ku kan udah ditebang.. mau cari kemana ?" tanya Siwon frustasi.

"itu tuh.. pohon mangga tetangga sebelah.." Kibum menunjuk pohon mangga di depan rumah tetangga sebelahnya.

"eh ? tetangga sebelah kita kan galak banget sayang.. mana kumisan lagi.. serem sayang.." ucap Siwon takut.

"pokoknya aku ga mau tau.. kamu harus ngambil mangga tetangga sebelah kita.." rengek Kibum.

"tapi sayang.." ucap Siwon memelas.

"kamu mau nanti anak kita ileran (?).." Kibum mengelus perutnya.

"eh ? iya.. iya.. aku ambil.. tunggu sebentar yah sayang.." Siwon pun memanjat pohon mangga tetangganya sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"sayang.. cepetan dong.." Kibum sudah tidak sabar.

"sabar dong sayang.. dikit lagi.." ucap Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon memetik satu buah mangga dari pohon tersebut..

Siwon pun langsung turun dan menghampiri Kibum.

"nah.. ini dia mangganya.." ucap Siwon.

"yey ! suamiku hebat.." ucap Kibum.

"kamu ini.. untung aja ga ketauan yang punya rumah.. kalo dia tau, pasti udah abis aku sama dia.." ucap Siwon.

"hmm.. sayang.." panggil Kibum.

"apa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"gendong.." jawab Kibum.

"hah ? gendong ? tapi kan badan aku keringetan sayang.. lagian aku baru manjat.. masih capek.." tolak Siwon.

"tapi ini bukan aku yang mau.. tapi ini.." Kibum mengelus perutnya.

"aduh.. iya.. iya.. aku gendong.." Siwon akhirnya menggendong Kibum.

"yey ! nanti mangganya kamu yang kupas yah sayang.. tapi jangan pake pisau.. pake mulut kamu.." ucap Kibum senang.

"Mwo ?!" Siwon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Kibum.

mall

"kamu mau nyari apa sih Minnie ?" tanya Changmin.

"hmm.. sebenernya Minnie ga mau cari apa – apa oppa.. Cuma pengen jalan – jalan aja.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin.

"aishh.. kamu ini.. kamu ngerjain aku yah ?" tanya Changmin sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"aduh.. oppa.. berantakan nih.." Sungmin merapikan rambutnya.

"biarin ! lagian siapa suruh ngerjain aku.." ledek Changmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenernya ada sepasang mata yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka..

"Minnie.. kok kamu bisa – bisanya seneng – seneng sama orang laen.. apa kamu secepet itu ngelupain aku ?" batin seseorang.

Tiba – tiba orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya..

"EHEMM.. cepet banget yah kayaknya ngelupain seseorang.." sindir seseorang itu.

"hm ? Kyunim ? ngapain disini ?" tanya Sungmin kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"hey ! ini tempat umum.. terserah dong aku mau ngapain disini.." jawab Kyuhyun jutek.

"oh.. jadi ini yang namanya Kyuhyun.." tanya Changmin emosi.

Changmin ingin memukul Kyuhyun, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"jangan oppa.. pliss.. ini tempat umum.." bisik Sungmin.

"tapi Minnie.." ucap Changmin.

"pliss oppa.." mohon Sungmin.

Akhirnya Changmin mengurungkan niatnya.

"jadi dia pacar baru kamu ? cepet banget yah kamu ngelupain aku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"mwo ?! pacar baru ? aishh.." sekali lagi Changmin bener – bener ingin memukul Kyuhyun.

Tapi ditahan lagi oleh Sungmin..

"apa peduli Kyunim ? kita kan udah putus.." ucap Sungmin jutek.

"tapi Minnie.. aku kan ga bilang mau putus sama kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka sedang bersitegang, tiba – tiba ada yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"hey ! ada Minnie sama MinPa.. loh ? ada Kyunim juga ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Mereka langsung terdiam.. Eunhyuk menyadari keadaan ini.. dia langsung berpikir..

"ini ada apa sih ?" tanya Donghae.

"ehm ? ga ada apa – apa kok HaePa.. hehe.. MinPa.. kita jalan – jalan yuk.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ah ? jalan – jalan ?" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"iya.. cepet.. buruan deh.." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Changmin.

"ini ada apa sih Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"nanti aku jelasin.." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Changmin dan Donghae bersamaan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

Hening..

Akhirnya mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara..

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"apa ?" jawab Sungmin jutek.

"kayaknya kamu nyaman banget sama namja tadi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"se engga'nya.. dia ga ngaggep Minnie ANAK KECIL.." sindir Sungmin.

"oiya.. mana Bu Jess ? Kyunim ga sama dia ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk..

"Minnie.. aku.. aku mau minta maaf sama kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"buat ?" tanya Sungmin jutek.

"buat semuanya.. maaf aku udah nyakitin hati kamu.. aku udah bikin kamu nangis.. bilang kamu anak kecil.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"kamu tau ? aku bener – bener kangen sama kamu.. aku ngerasa kehilangan kamu.. aku bener – bener ga bisa ngelupain kamu Minnie.. dan aku ngerasa bersalah banget sama kamu.." Kyuhyun mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"loh ? kan ada Bu Jess.." sindir Sungmin.

"Jessica.. Jessica emang baik.. tapi dia ga kayak kamu.. dia terlalu banyak nuntut.. dan selama ini yang ngerti aku itu Cuma kamu Minnie.. Cuma kamu.. jadi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

"jadi ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie.. apa kamu mau jadi pacar aku lagi ? aku janji, aku bakal ngebahagiain kamu dan ga bakal nyakitin kamu.." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin.

"OMO ! aku harus bilang apa nih ? kalo diliat dari matanya, kayaknya dia serius.." batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir.. dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun..

Akhirnya..

"shireo ! Minnie ga mau.." teriak Sungmin.

"kok ? kamu ga mau Minnie ? kamu udah ga sayang lagi yah sama aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"maksudnya.. Minnie ga mau nolak Kyunim.. hehe.." jelas Sungmin.

"huuwwwwwaaaaa..makasih Minnie.. makasih.. aku sayaaang banget sama kamu.. aku baru sadar betapa spesialnya kamu di hati aku.. dan ga ada yang bisa ngegantiin kamu.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"iya Kyunim.. uhukk.. uhukk.. Minnie ga bisa napas.." Sungmin terbatuk.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya..

"maaf Minnie.. abis aku seneng banget.. dan.. makasih juga yah kamu udah perhatian banget sama aku selama ini.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"perhatian ? maksud Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. emangnya aku ga tau siapa yang naro makanan setiap hari di meja kerja aku ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam..

"terus juga emangnya aku ga tau siapa yang nyuruh Wookie ngasih kacamata aku yang ketinggalan ?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"hm ? emang siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"jangan pura – pura ga tau deh.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ih ? emang Minnie ga tau kok.." ucap Sungmin bohong.

"oh.. apa kamu pengen aku yang bikin kamu ngaku.." seringai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"eh.. Kyu.. Kyunim mau ngapain deket – deket ?" tanya Sungmin ketakutan.

"aku pengen bikin kamu ngaku.." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"iya.. iya.. Minnie ngaku.. Minnie yang ngelakuin semua itu.. udah kan ?" jawab Sungmin.

"nah.. gitu dong.. makasih yah sayang.. selama ini kamu udah perhatian banget sama aku.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"iya Kyunim.. Minnie juga sayang banget sama Kyunim.. jangan bikin Minnie sedih lagi yah.. jujur, Minnie kangen baget sama Kyunim.. Minnie sedih ngeliat Kyunim sama Bu Jess.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. aku ga bakal ngelakuin hal itu lagi.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

"tapi sayang.. tadi itu kamu sama siapa ? kok kayaknya kamu mesra banget.. dia pacar kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ih.. Kyunim babo juga nih.. kalo Minnie punya pacar, ga mungkin Minnie nerima Kyunim lagi.. itu kan Changmin oppa.." jelas Sungmin.

"Changmin ? dongsaeng nya Kibum noona ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. makanya.. waktu Minnie ajak ke rumah WonPa, Kyunim ikut dong.. biar tau Changmin oppa itu yang mana.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Changmin sebelumnya.. karna Changmin udah keburu tugas di Jerman waktu itu. Selama ini yang Kyuhyun tau Changmin itu adalah dongsaengnya Kibum.. tapi Sungmin juga sesekali pernah menceritakan Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"oh.." tanggap Kyuhyun.

Ketika sedang asik berdua, tiba – tiba..

"Ciyeeeeee.. udah balikan nih.." Eunhyuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ih.. Hyukkie apaan sih ? pake ngintip segala lagi.. ini juga ! Changmin oppa sama Donghae oppa ikut2an ngintip juga.." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"syukur deh kalian udah baikan.. " ucap Eunhyuk.

"aku harap kamu serius sama omongan kamu Kyuhyun.." ucap Changmin.

"jujur aja, tadi tuh aku mau mukul kamu.. karna kamu udah berani2 nya nyakitin Minnie.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"oh.. jadi kamu nyakitin Minnie.." Donghae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"HaePa udah dong.." cegah Sungmin.

"mana yang sakit Minnie ?" tanya Donghae.

"hah ? yang sakit ?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"tadi katanya Kyuhyun udah nyakitin kamu.. ya aku tanya, mana yang sakit ?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"hah ? aduh HaePa.. bukan sakit itu.." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk frustasi.

"inget ya Kyu.. kalo kamu berani nyakitin Minnie lagi, aku ga bakal segan – segan ngasih kamu pelajaran.. tapi kamu ga Cuma ngadepin aku.. tapi kamu bakal ngadepin aku, Donghae dan Siwon.. jadi, jaga Minnie baik – baik.. kalo ngga, kamu bakal berhadapan sama aku, Donghae dan juga Siwon.." ancam Changmin.

"i.. iya hyung.. aku mengerti.." ucap Kyuhun terbata – bata.

"aduh.. mampus gw.. bodyguard nya Minnie tambah banyak.." batin Kyuhyun.

"ya udah.. mending sekarang kita pulang.. udah malem juga.." usul Eunhyuk.

"iya.. yuk.." jawab Sungmin.

"tapi tunggu.. ini sebenernya ada apa sih ? tadi Kyuhyun nyakitin Minnie gimana ? aku rada ga ngerti nih.." ucap Donghae.

"aduh.." Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Changmin langsung lemes di tempat.

"aduh.. kayaknya lemotnya Minnie nular nih ke HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"mwo ? kok aku sih ?" tanya Sungmin tak terima.

"ya udah.. ga usah dibahas deh.. mending kita pulang aja.. aku capek.. mau tidur.." ucap Changmin.

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing – masing..

"Tuhan.. terima kasih Kau sudah mengembalikan Minnie ku.. dan telah membuatku sadar bahwa Minnie lah yang terbaik buat ku.. aku bakal jaga Minnie dan ga bakal sia – sia'in dia.. Thanks God.." batin Kyuhyun.


	21. Chapter 20

My Lovely Teacher

Part 20 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Eunhyuk POV

Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku.. aku ingin membuatnya sesempurna mungkin.. aku pengen semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku.. aku harus nyiapin semuanya dari sekarang..

Eunhyuk POV end

"Umma.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma.. kan bentar lagi aku ulang tahun, aku pengen kita ngerayainnya di hotel.. boleh ya Umma.." pinta Eunhyuk.

"tapi kan ulang tahun kamu masih lama Hyukkie sayang.." jawab Yunho yang datang tiba – tiba.

"iya sayang.. kan masih sebulan lagi.." tambah Jaejoong.

"tapi Appa.. Umma.. aku kan pengen ulang tahun aku itu sempurna dan spesial buat aku.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam..

"boleh yah Umma.. Appa.. aku mau minta tolong sama Appa.. tolong booking Seoul Hotel buat ulang tahun aku yah Appa.. pliss.." pinta Eunhyuk pada Yunho.

"aishh.. kau ini.." jawab Yunho.

"turutin aja yeobo.. itu kan kemauan anak kita.." ucap Jaejoong.

"hhh.. baiklah.. apa sih yang ngga buat my little princess.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"ih Appa.. aku ini bukan 'Little Princess' lagi.. aku udah jadi 'Princess' beneran.. hehe.." protes Eunhyuk.

"bagi Appa.. kau tetap 'Little Princess' Appa sayang.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening anak kesayangannya itu.

"gomawo Appa.. Umma.. saranghae.." Eunhyuk mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

kamar Eunhyuk

"hmm.. tempat udah mau di pesen sama Appa.. sekarang apa yah ? aku ke rumah Minnie aja deh.." pikir Eunhyuk.

"Umma.. aku pergi dulu yah.." teriak Eunhyuk.

"kamu mau kemana sayang ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"mau ke rumah Minnie.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ngapain sayang ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"aku mau ngundang Minnie dan temen – temen yang lain buat dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"tapi kan masih lama sayang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"biarin aja Umma.. aku pengen semuanya dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti.. termasuk Umma dan Appa.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"iya sayang.. nanti kita bakal dateng kok.. kita bakal ada di acara ulang tahun kamu nanti.." ucap Yunho.

"yeobo.. kau yakin ?" bisik Jaejoong ragu.

"iya yeobo.. untuk sementara, kita buat dia seneng aja dulu.." jawab Yunho.

"jinjja Appa ? Umma ? wahh.. gomawo.. ya udah.. aku ke rumah Minnie dulu yah.. dah Appa.. dah Umma.." Eunhyuk pun langsung pergi dari rumahnya.

"anak itu.. selalu begitu.. perfeksionis dan keras kepala.. persis seperti Appa nya.." ucap Jaejoong.

"dia memang anakku.." jawab Yunho bangga.

"tapi.. apa kita bisa dateng ke acara ulang tahunnya nanti ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"iya.. kita pasti bisa.." jawab Yunho yang sebenarnya juga masih ragu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sibuk.. mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan anak tunggalnya, Eunhyuk.. sebenarnya mereka juga masih ragu apakah mereka bisa datang ke acara ulang tahun Eunhyuk nanti.. tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ingin menyakiti hati anak kesayangannya..

Rumah Siwon

TING TONG

Bel rumah Siwon berbunyi..

Pintu terbuka..

"Eh.. ada Hyukkie.. ayo masuk.. ada Minnie tuh di dalem.." ucap Kibum sambil mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk.

"makasih onnie.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Karena orang tua Sungmin belum pulang dari liburannya (lama amat ?), jadi Sungmin dan Donghae menginap sementara di rumah Siwon atas permintaan Siwon dan sekalian menemani Changmin..

"kamu udah deteng Hyukkie.. " ucap Sungmin.

"iya.. oiya Min, aku mau ngundang kamu ke acara ulang tahun aku.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ulang tahun ? kapan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aduh Minnie.. kamu lupa ulang tahun aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"ya ampun ! hari ini yah ? selamet yah Hyukkie.." Sungmin memberi selamat pada Eunhyuk.

"ishh.. Minnie ! kamu udah berapa taun sih jadi sahabat aku ? masa' ulang tahun aku aja lupa !" teriak Eunhyuk.

"YA ! jangan teriak di kuping aku dong ! ya jelas lah aku inget ulang tahun kamu.. aku kan Cuma becanda.. tapi ulang tahun kamu kan sebulan lagi.. kenapa ngundang sekarang ? masih lama tauuuuuuuuuuu..." jelas Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. aku tau.. tapi kan aku pengen ngerencanain semuanya dari jauh – jauh hari.. aku pengen semuanya sempurna.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.. kamu boleh aja ngerencanain semua ini.. tapi inget ! semua keputusan ada di tangan Tuhan.. dan ga semua rencana berjalan sesuai dengan apa yg kamu pengen.." ucap Sungmin yg otaknya terpasang dengan baik.

Sungmin : maksud lu apa tor ? emang selama ini otak gw konslet ?

Me : hehe.. piss Minnie.. bukan konslet.. tapi lemot..

Sungmin : *ngasah pisau, golok, celurit*

Me : KABUUUUURRRR..

#abaikan

"jadi kamu nyumpahin biar semuanya ga berjalan lancar gitu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"bukan gitu Hyukkie.. tapi kan.."Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ah.. udahlah Minnie.. aku mau minta tolong Kibum onnie aja deh.." potong Eunhyuk.

"aishh.. anak ini.." umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kibum onnie... aku boleh minta tolong ga ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"minta tolong apa Hyukkie ?" tanya Kibum.

"itu.. kan sebulan lagi aku ulang tahun, aku pengen Kibum onnie bikinin kue ulang tahun buat aku.. soalnya kan Kibum onnie paling jago bikin kue.." rayu Eunhyuk.

"ah.. Hyukkie bisa aja.. oke deh.. nanti onnie bikinin sesuai pesanan Hyukkie.." ucap Kibum.

"gomawo onnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hai chagi.. kok kesini ga bilang2 sama aku ?" tanya Donghae yang tiba – tiba memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"eh.. HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukannya.

"aku udah bilang kok mau kesini.. tapi sama Minnie.. hehe.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"oiya HaePa.. aku mau ngundang HaePa ke ulang tahun aku nanti.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"ulang tahun ? tapi kan masih sebulan lagi chagi.." ucap Donghae heran.

"ya gapapa dong HaePa.. aku Cuma mau mastiin aja kalo kalian, terutama HaePa bakal dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti.." ucap Eunhyuk pada Sungmin, Kibum dan Donghae.

"baiklah.. apa sih yang ngga buat kamu chagi.." ucap Donghae.

"makasih HaePa.. saranghae.." Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae.

Ketika Donghae juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, tiba – tiba..

"EHEMM.. HEMM.. HEMM.." Kibum dan Sungmin berdehem.

"kalian ini.. kayak ga ada orang laen aja.. inget ! masih ada aku sama Minnie disini.. se 'engga' nya tunggu kita pergi dulu lah.." protes Kibum.

"eh.. maaf onnie.." Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"maaf noona.. hehe.." Donghae nyengir gaje.

Keesokan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"annyeong chingudeul..." sapa Eunhyuk pada semua teman yang ada di kelasnya.

"wah.. tumben Hyukkie nyapa kita semua.." ucap Jo Kwon sang ketua kelas yang heran dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"kok pada aneh gitu sih ngeliatin aku ? emang ada yang aneh sama aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya ga biasanya aja kamu nyapa kita semua.." jawab Jo Kwon.

"hmm.. sebenernya aku mau ngundang kalian ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"tapi kan ulang tahun kamu masih lama Hyukkie.." ucap Yesung.

"iya.. aku tau.. tapi aku Cuma mau mastiin kalo kalian bakal dateng ke acara aku nanti.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Minnie.. Wookie.. nanti anterin aku ke butik yah.. aku mau cari gaun.." pinta Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. nde.." jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook datar.

Setelah Eunhyuk mengundang teman – teman kelasnya, dia juga ingin mengundang Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan ditemani Sungmin.

ruang guru

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"masuk.." suruh Kyuhyun.

"misi Kyunim.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"eh, Hyukkie.. Minnie.. ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. itu.. aku mau ngundang Kyunim ke acara ulang tahunku nanti.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"oh.. kapan ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"sebulan lagi Kyunim.. masih lama kan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ih Minnie.. apaan sih ?" protes Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kan masih lama Hyukkie.. tapi nanti aku bakal usahain dateng ke acara kamu nanti.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"wahh.. gomawo Kyunim.." ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"aku kira kamu kesini karena kangen sama aku.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"ih Kyunim apa sih ? ini masih di sekolah tau.." ucap Sungmin dengan muka memerah.

"hmm.. ya udah deh kalo gitu, makasih ya Kyunim.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun keluar dari ruang guru.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

kantin

"temen2.. kalian nanti pada dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku kan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. kamu bawel banget sih Hyukkie.. iya.. kita bakal dateng.. jadi kamu tenang aja yah.." jawab Sungmin.

"tau nih.. Hyukkie bawel banget.. lagian acara nya juga masih lama.." ucap Yesung.

"iya.. kan masih banyak waktu Hyukkie.." tambah Ryeowook.

"ih.. kalian ini.. harusnya kalian bantu aku dong buat ngerencanain semua ini.. bukan malah bikin aku ga semangat.. aku kan pengen semuanya sempurna di ulang tahun aku nanti.. dan tentu saja sesuai keinginan aku.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"yah.. terserah kau sajalah.." ucap Yesung.

butik

Sudah hampir 4 jam Eunhyuk mencari dan gaun gaun yang akan dipakai di pestanya nanti, tapi dia belum menemukan yang pas.. itu membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook kebosanan tingkat tinggi.. akhirnya Ryeowook dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam saja, dengan maksud Eunhyuk bakal ngerti kalo mereka udah bosen.. tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sangat asik, sehingga tidak menghiraukan aksi diam Ryeowook dan Sungmin..

"duh.. aku bingung pilih yang mana.. tolong pilihin dong.." pinta Eunhyuk pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"kamu pantes kok pake apa aja.. percaya deh sama aku.." ucap Ryeowook.

"bener apa kata Wookie.. aku jadi laper nih.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah deh.. abis ini kita makan terus kita pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

rumah Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk sekali dengan buku catatan dan pulpennya.

"kamu lagi apa sayang ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"hmm.. Umma udah pulang kerja ? kok aku ga liat ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kamu ini.. kamu terlalu sibuk sama buku catetan kamu itu.. lagian kamu lagi ngapain sih sayang ?" tanya Yunho.

"ini.. aku lagi nyatet semua keperluan acara ulang tahun aku nanti.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"oiya.. Appa udah booking Seoul Hotel buat kamu sayang.." ucap Yunho.

"wahh.. gomawo Appa.. Appa emang the best deh.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk ayah tersayangnya itu.

"sama2 sayang.. oiya, kamu mau kado apa ?" tanya Yunho.

"hmm.. aku ga mau kado apa2 kok.. aku Cuma pengen orang2 yang aku sayang ada disisi aku pas aku ulang tahun nanti.. makanya, aku ngerencanain ini dari jauh – jauh hari biar semuanya sempurna.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun memeluk anak kesayangan mereka.

"ya udah.. kita bobo yuk.. udah malem sayang.." ucap Yunho.

"hmm.. aku boleh minta sesuatu ga ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"apa sayang ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"boleh ga aku bobo sama kalian ?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Jaejoong tersenyum.. lalu melihat ke arah Yunho seakan meminta jawaban..

"aishh.. iya sayang.. kamu boleh kok bobo sama Appa dan Umma.." jawab Yunho.

"yey ! gomawo Appa.. Umma.." Eunhyuk langsung pergi ke kamar Appa dan Umma nya.

"hahh.. aku gagal deh mau bikin adik buat Hyukkie.." ucap Yunho.

"kan bisa besok – besok yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi Yunho.

Ketika pasangan YunJae sedang bermesraan, tiba – tiba..

"APPA ! UMMA ! AYO KITA BOBOOOOOOO..." teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar.

"aishh.. anak itu.." kesal Yunho.

"iya sayang.." teriak Jaejoong.

"anakmu lagi kengan sama kita.." ucap Jaejoong.

"iya.. kajja.. kita bobo.." ajak Yunho.

Mereka masuk kamar dan istirahat dengan tenang.

Sejauh ini, rencana yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk berjalan sesuai rencana.. Mulai dari tempat, makanan dan catering, gaun, perlengkapan ulang tahun, tamu undangan, dan sebagainya..

"hmm.. tempat udah, makanan udah, tamu juga udah, baju udah.. apalagi yah ? telpon HaePa ah.." pikir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menekan nomor2 yang ada di handphone nya..

"yobseyo chagi ?" ucap Donghae.

"yobseyo chagi.. kamu lagi ngapain ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"aku lagi mikirin kamu.. kenapa ?" tanya Donghae.

"HaePa gombal.. ini.. aku lagi meriksa ulang keperluan buat acara ulang tahun aku nanti.. kira2 apa yang kurang yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"apa yah ? kayaknya semuanya udah kamu lakuin deh chagi.." jawab Donghae.

"hmm.. HaePa nanti bakal dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti kan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya Hyukkie sayang.. aku bakal dateng kok.." jawab Donghae.

"gomawo HaePa.. saranghae.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"na do saranghae chagi-ah.." balas Donghae.

Mereka pun menutup telpon mereka.

Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Eunhyuk.

rumah Eunhyuk

"sayang.. sini bentar dong.. Umma sama Appa mau ngomong.." Jaejoong memanggil Eunhyuk.

"iya Umma.. Umma sama Appa mau ngomong apa sih ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"gini sayang.. Umma sama Appa bakal ada kerjaan di luar kota buat beberapa hari.. jadi, kayaknya.. Appa sama Umma ga bisa hadir ke acara ulang tahun kamu deh.." jelas Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"NGGA BOLEH ! Appa sama Umma ga boleh pergi ! nanti gimana sama acara ulang tahun aku ? Appa sama Umma kan udah janji sama aku.." Eunhyuk marah pada orang tuanya.

Eunhyuk mulai menangis..

"sayang.. Umma sama Appa minta maaf yah.. kan masih ada temen – temen kamu.. pasti nanti acaranya bakal lebih seru.." bujuk Jaejoong.

"tapi Umma.. Appa.." elak Eunhyuk.

"maaf sayang.. Umma sama Appa berangkat hari ini juga.. Appa harap, kamu jaga diri baik – baik yah.." ucap Yunho.

"Umma.. Appa.. kalian tega banget sama aku.." lirih Eunhyuk.

"Appa tau, kamu bisa di andalkan 'My Little Princess'.." Yunho mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"kami tau kamu bisa ngerti sayang.." tambah Jaejoong sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"tapi Appa.. Umma.. apa pekerjaan kalian lebih penting daripada ulang tahun aku ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"sayang.. bukan gitu maksud Appa sama Umma.. tentu saja kamu lebih penting dari segalanya.." jawab Jaejoong.

"terus kenapa kalian lebih milih pergi ?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"sayang.. terkadang ada saat kita sangat dibutuhkan orang lain.. sehingga kita mengabaikan apa yg menjadi kepentingan kita.. itu namanya loyalitas sayang.. jadi Appa sama Umma harap kamu bisa ngerti kami yah.. Appa dan Umma bakal ngusahain pulang lebih cepat buat kamu.." jelas Yunho.

"ya udah.. aku juga ga mau jadi anak yg selalu ngerepotin Appa sama Umma.. kalian hati – hati yah.. saranghae.." Eunhyuk memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pergi..

"hhhhhhh... kamu ga boleh bersedih Hyukkie.. hwaiting !" Eunhyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

3 hari sebelum ulang tahun Eunhyuk

Shining Star High School

"Hyukkie.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf yah sama kamu.." ucap Ryeowook.

"minta maaf kenapa Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"aku mau minta maaf.. soalnya.. aku nanti kayaknya aku ga bisa hadir di acara ulang tahun kamu nanti.." suara Ryeowook melemah.

"nde ? ga bisa ? kenapa Wookie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"aku ada kerjaan Hyukkie.. aku ada pemotretan yg ga bisa aku tinggalin.." jelas Ryeowook.

"dan aku ikut.." ucap Yesung tiba – tiba.

"apa ? kamu juga ikut Sungie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.. aku bakal nemenin Wookie.. soalnya orang tua Wookie ga bisa nemenin dia.. jadi aku yg disuruh orangtua Wookie buat ngejaga dia nanti.." jawab Yesung.

"kalian.. kalian kok tega banget sih sama aku ? aku kan pengen kalian hadir di acara ulang tahun aku.." wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi sedih.

"kami.. kami minta maaf Hyukkie.. nanti aku bawain kamu kado spesial deh.." bujuk Ryeowook.

"tapi.. aku ga perlu kado.. aku perlunya kalian.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"maaf Hyukkie.. kami minta maaf.." ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk mencoba tegar.. dia merasa kalau rencananya gagal satu persatu..

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku ngerti kok.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"makasih yah Hyukkie.." Ryeowook dan Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk.

Sepulang sekolah..

Donghae menjemput Eunhyuk dan bermaksud mengajak Eunhyuk berkencan..

"HaePa tumben ngajak aku kencan.. ada apa nih ?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"emangnya ga boleh ?" tanya Donghae balik.

"ya boleh dong.. kan HaePa pacar aku.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. sebenernya.. ada yg mau aku omongin chagi.." ucap Donghae ragu.

"mau ngomong apa HaePa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"itu.. aku.. aku musti balik ke Jepang.. ada surat – surat yg musti aku ambil dari kampus lama aku.." jelas Donghae.

"hm ? berapa lama HaePa ? kan sebentar lagi ulang tahun aku.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"paling sebentar seminggu sayang.." ucap Donghae.

"tapi kan.. ulang tahun aku 3 hari lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk sedih.

"maaf chagi.. maafin aku.. maaf karna aku ga bisa hadir di acara ulang tahun kamu nanti.." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk.

"HaePa jahat ! HaePa jahat !" Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae.

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya..

"lepasin aku ! HaePa jahat !" Eunhyuk terus memberontak.

"maafin aku chagi.." Donghae makin mempererat pelukannya.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk lelah memberontak dan membalas pelukan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menangis di pelukan Donghae.

"HaePa jahat sama aku.." racau Eunhyuk.

"maaf chagi.. maaf.." Donghae mencium kepala Eunhyuk.

2 ari sebelum ulang tahun Eunhyuk..

*Eunhyuk POV*

Terus aja semuanya ga bisa dateng..

Umma sama Appa ga bisa dateng, Wookie sama Sungie juga ga bisa.. trus pacar yg aku harepin bakal ada di ulang tahun aku, juga ga bisa dateng.. huufftt.. kayaknya bener apa kata Minnie.. kita boleh berencana, tapi yg mutusin semuanya tetep Tuhan..

*Eunhyuk POV end*

Telpon rumah Eunhyuk berbunyi..

Eunhyuk mengangkat telponnya..

"yobseyo ?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"yoseyo ? apa benar ini rumah keluarga Jung ?" tanya seseorang.

"oh iya betul.. anda mencari siapa yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. ini.. saya general manager Seoul Hotel.. saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau hotel kami sementara akan ditutup.. dikarenakan banyaknya isu bom buku dan bom – bom lainnya.. jadi dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya membatalkan tempat yg sudah anda pesan.. kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.. nanti uang muka yg sudah anda berikan, akan saya kembalikan.." jawab orang tersebut.

"hah ? batal ?" tanya Eunhyuk histeris.

"kami mohon maaf nona.." jawab orang tersebut.

"tapi kan.. itu buat ulang tahun aku.. kok mendadak banget ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"sekali lagi kami minta maaf nona.. terima kasih.. dan.. selamat ulang tahun.." orang itu pun menutup telponnya.

Eunhyuk langsung lemas.. dia merasa semua rencananya telah gagal.. ya, semuanya.. tapi tunggu ! dia masih punya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk pun pergi ke rumah Siwon..

TING TONG

Bel rumah Siwon berbunyi..

Pintu pun terbuka..

"eh.. Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie.. hiks.. hiks.." Eunhyuk menangis dan memeluk Sungmin.

"kamu kenapa Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"semuanya pada tega sama aku.. orang tuaku ga bisa dateng ke acara ulang tahun aku nanti.. Wookie sama Sungie juga ga bisa.. udah gitu HaePa juga ikut2an ga bisa lagi.. huwwwaaaaaaa Minniiiiieeeee..." tangis Eunhyuk makin keras.

"baru aja tadi pagi – pagi banget HaePa berangkat.." ucap Sungmin.

"udah yah.. cup.. cup.. Hyukkie sayang.." Sungmin menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba – tiba..

"hoeeekkk.. hoeekkk.." terdengar suara orang muntah.

"OMO ! Kibum onnie !" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Minnie ! bantuin aku dong.." teriak Siwon.

"iya oppa !" Sungmin langsung menuju Siwon dan Kibum.

Eunhyuk juga ikut menghampir Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kibum onnie kenapa WonPa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"biasalah Hyukkie.. ibu hamil.." jawab Siwon.

Setelah itu, Sungmin langsung membuatkan minuman untuk Kibum.

Siwon pun membantu Kibum untuk istirahat di kamar mereka.

Kibum kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"sayang.. tolong panggil Hyukkie dong.." pinta Kibum pada Siwon.

"bentar yah sayang.." ucap Siwon.

"Hyukkie.. tolong kemari sebentar.." Siwon memanggil Eunhyuk.

"ada apa WonPa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ada apa WonPa ?" tanya Sungmin ikut – ikutan.

"yeee.. labu sepet ngapain ikut ? kan aku Cuma manggil Hyukkie.." ledek Siwon.

"ih, WonPa nyebelin banget sih.." kesal Sungmin.

"sayang, udah dong.. jangan ngeledekkin Minnie terus.." ucap Kibum melerai.

"iya.. iya.." ucap Siwon sambil mengangguk.

"Hyukkie.. maaf yah.. kayaknya onnie ga bisa bikinin kamu kue ulang tahun.. kamu liat sendiri kan kondisi onnie sekarang ?" tanya Kibum.

"iya onnie.. aku ngerti kok.. lagian juga kayaknya acaranya bakal batal.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"loh ? kok ?" teriak Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum dan Changmin heran.

"eh ? ada Changmin ? kapan dateng kamu ?" tanya Siwon yang kaget tiba – tiba ada Changmin.

"barusan.. kalian aja yg ngobrolnya terlalu seru.. sampe aku dateng aja kalian ga nyadar.. lanjutin Hyukkie.. kok batal ?" tanya Changmin sok serius.

"tempat nya ga ada.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"loh ? bukannya kamu udah booking Seoul Hotel Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. tapi dibatalin gara – gara katanya banyak isu bom.. jadi hotel itu takut kalo nantinya ada bom.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan muka sedih.

"ya ampun.. ya udah, kan kita bisa bikin di tempat laen Hyukkie.. bisa disini ato di rumah kamu.. iya kan WonPa ?" rayu Sungmin.

"eh ? disini ? hmm.." Siwon terlihat berpikir.

"baiklah.. boleh kok.." ucap Siwon.

Semua yang ada disana pun tersenyum.. setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak usah mencari tempat lagi..

4 April 2011..

Hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk..

Pagi hari..

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah pergi keluar kota..

Donghae juga sudah pergi ke Jepang..

Sedangkan orang tua Eunhyuk juga sudah pergi bekerja di luar kota..

Siwon dan Changmin juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing – masing, begitu juga Kyuhyun..

Eunhyuk menunggu telpon dari orang tuanya.. dan juga Donghae..

Berharap mereka akan mengucapkan selamat pada hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk..

Tapi ternyata tidak.. tidak ada satu telpon ato sms pun yg dia terima pagi ini..

Eunhyuk sangat sedih..

Eunhyuk merasa sendirian.. tapi untung masih ada Sungmin yg akan menemaninya..

Shining Star High School

"Minnie kemana ? kok ga ada ?" Eunhyuk terlihat mencari Sungmin.

"hmm.. Hyukkie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"ada apa Kyunim ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"saya Cuma mau ngasih tau.. Minnie hari ini ga bisa masuk.. dia sakit.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"sakit ? loh ? semalem dia baik2 aja.. " ucap Eunhyuk.

"iya.. dia kecape'an karna musti jagain Kibum noona juga.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"oh.. gitu yah.. ya udah, makasih yah Kyunim.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung duduk lemas di kursinya.. satu – satunya sahabat yg dia harapkan ada di acara ulang tahunnya sekarang sedang sakit..

Lengkap sudah semua penderitaan Eunhyuk.. rencana yg dia buat sesempurna mungkin.. tiba – tiba harus gagal satu per satu.. semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yg Eunhyuk inginkan..

rumah Siwon

TING TONG

Bel rumah Siwon berbunyi..

"hm ? kamu ? baguslah kamu dateng.." ucap Siwon lega.

Siwon pun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"untung aja kamu dateng.. aku bingung harus ngurusin dua orang.. jadi aku perlu bantuan kamu Kyuhyun.." jelas Siwon pada orang itu yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"siap hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon sebenarnya sangat bingung saat ini.. Siwon pun tidak bekerja.. karna Kibum sedang mual – mual dan Sungmin tiba – tiba sakit.. Siwon selalu mondar – mandir ke kamarnya dan ke kamar Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan Kibum dan Sungmin.. tapi untunglah Kyuhyun datang.. beban Siwon jadi berkurang..

"sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun yg masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin.

"hmm ? Kyunim ? kok Kyunim kesini ? Kyunim ga ngajar ?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

"ngga sayang.. aku khawatir sama kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"kok gitu ? Kyunim ga boleh gitu.. MInnie kan Cuma demam biasa.. bentar lagi juga sembuh.." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi tidak bisa..

"tuh kan.. gimana aku ga khawatir.. udah, kamu tiduran aja dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ga mau ah.. Minnie mau ke kamar Kibum onnie dulu.. aduh.." Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi kepalanya tiba – tiba pusing.

"tuh kan.. jangan bandel dong sayang.. ayo tiduran lagi.." titah Kyuhyun.

"ga mau.." bantah Sungmin.

"mau tiduran apa mau aku cium ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"eh ? ya udah.. Minnie tiduran lagi.." jawab Sungmin cepat.

"nah.. gitu dong.. tapi kalo kamu mau aku cium, juga gapapa.. hehe.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"huhh.. maunya !" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun merawat Kibum dan Sungmin secara telaten.. terkadang mereka bertemu di dapur.. Kyhyun membawa baskom berisi air, dan Siwon membuatkan susu untuk Kibum..

"hm ? hahahahahahahahaha.." Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa bersama..

"hahhh.. kita lucu yah ? kita itu tipe suami yg baik dan sempurna.. hehe.." bangga Siwon.

"hehe.. iya dong hyung.. " tambah Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba..

"sayang.. mana susunyaaaaaaaaaaa ?" teriak Kibum.

Me : tapi sama istri aja takut.. haha..

Siwon : author sarap ! ga diajak maen juga lu ! pergi sono ! ganggu aja !

Me : wooo.. kuda marah..

Siwon : *melayangkan death glare*

Me : kabur ah..

#abaikan

"eh.. aku ke kamar dulu yah.." ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"iya sayang.. sebentar.." teriak Siwon lalu menuju ke kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"sayang.. aku kompres dulu yah.. biar panasnya turun.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengompres kepala Sungmin.

"hmm.. Kyunim.. Minnie.. Minnie ga enak sama Hyukkie.. Minnie harus sehat.. hari ini ulang tahunnya.. pasti dia sedih banget karna Minnie ga sekolah hari ini.. Minnie mau sekolah.. Minnie mau ketemu Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin lemah.

"tapi Minnie sayang.. kamu masih lemah.. panas kamu juga belom turun.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kesian Hyukkie Kyunim.. dia pasti sedih banget.." Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"sssttt.. sayang.. abis mau diapain lagi ? kamu kan lagi sakit sayang.. jangan dipaksain yah.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"ya udah.. sekarang kamu makan dulu, abis itu minum obat.. biar cepet sembuh.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"iya.. Minnie mau sembuh.. Minnie mau ketemu Hyukkie.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum..

"Minnie.. Minnie.. bisa – bisanya kamu lagi sakit begini, tapi masih mikirin orang lain.." batin Kyuhyun.

rumah Eunhyuk

"arrggghhhh... aku kesel sama semua ini.. kenapa semua jadi begini ? kenapa ? kenapa musti di hari ulang tahun aku ? kenapa mereka semua ga ada di hari yg paling penting buat aku ? gagal semuanya ! batal semuanya !" Eunhyuk terus berteriak dan meracau sendiri.

Eunhyuk sangat marah dengan keadaan ini.. karna disaat dia harusnya bahagia, tapi orang – orang terdekatnya tidak ada disampingnya..

Sementara itu..

"yeobo.. kita selesai lebih cepet hari ini.. ayo kita pulang.. aku udah ga sabar pengen liat anak kita.." ucap Jaejoong.

"iya yeobo.. kita pulang sekarang.." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun pulang..

Di lain tempat..

"hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga urusanku.. jam berapa ini ? OMO ! udah jam 4 sore.. aku harus cepet2 balik ke Korea.." ucap Donghae.

rumah Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk masih sedih.. dia tidak ingin ke luar rumah.. sepanjang hari yg dia lakukan hanyalah menangis.. meratapi ulang tahunnya..

Ddrrrttt.. dddrrrtt..

Handphone Eunhyuk bergetar..

Ternyata telpon dari Sungmin..

Eunhyuk mengangkatnya..

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Hyukkie.. saengil chukka hamnida.. selamat ulang tahun sahabatku tersayang.. semoga apa yg kamu cita –citakan bisa tercapai.. terus langgeng sama HaePa dan satu lagi ! mudah – mudahan persahabatan kita abadi.. dan kamu bakal terus jadi sahabat aku.." ucap Sungmin lemah di telpon.

"..." Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Hyukkie ? kamu masih disana ? Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"iya Minnie.. aku.. hikss.. masih disini.. hiks.." jawab Eunhyuk menahan isak tangisnya.

"kamu ? kamu nangis Hyukkie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hiks.. aku.. hiks.. aku gapapa kok Minnie.. hiks.. aku Cuma terharu.. hiks.." jawab Eunhyuk terbata – bata.

"maafin aku yah Hyukkie.. aku ga bisa nemenin kamu di hari ulang tahun kamu.." ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Minnie.. gapapa kok.. aku malah seneng banget.. kamu lagi sakit, tapi masih mikirin aku.. makasih ya Minnie.. makasih banget.. saranghae Minnie.. U will always be my best friend.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"sama – sama Hyukkie.. na do saranghae.." ucap Sungmin.

Tanggal 4 April 2011

Pukul 22.00

rumah Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk masih meratapi ulang tahunnya yg tidak berjalan sempurna.. dia menyesali semua rencana yg telah dia buat..

Eunhyuk menenangkan dirinya di taman belakang rumahnya..

Eunhyuk sedang melamun di bangku panjang taman rumahnya..

"Tuhan.. kenapa Kau berikan cobaan ini padaku ? apa Tuhan udah ga sayang sama aku ? sampe2 di hari ulang tahunku semua orang yg aku sayangi pergi ninggalin aku.." Eunhyuk mengeluh pada Tuhan.

"Tuhan sayang sama kamu kok sayang.." tiba – tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Umma ! Appa !" Eunhyuk sangat terkejut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhyuk lalu memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Appa.. Umma.. hikss.. hikss.. kalian jahat.." ucap Eunhyuk di sela – sela pelukan mereka.

"Saengil chukkae sayang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"hmm.. Umma.. Appa.." Eunhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan mereka..

"kalian jahat ! katanya kalian ga akan pulang sampe seminggu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Appa sama Umma ngusahain kerjaan kita lebih cepet buat pulang lebih awal buat kamu sayang.." jawab Jaejoong.

"masih mau bilang kalo kita jahat ?" tanya Yunho.

"ngga.. kalian adalah orang tua terbaik yg pernah aku miliki.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Ketika mereka sedang asik berpelukan, tiba – tiba ada suara yg mengagetkan mereka..

" Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Hyukkie.. saengil chukka hamnida.."

"wahhh.. kalian..." Eunhyuk kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan teman – temannya..

"Saengil chukka hamnida Hyukkie !" teriak semuanya berbarengan.

Siwon, Kibum, Changmin, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan orang tua Kyuhyun pun menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah Eunhyuk.

"ini.. tante buatin kue ulang tahun buat kamu.. Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Minnie minta tolong tante buat bikin kue ini.. karna katanya kondisi Kibum lagi kurang sehat.." ucap Teuki.

"wahh.. gomawo tante.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"trus Minnie ? kan kamu lagi sakit.. kamu ngapain kesini.. bukan istirahat aja.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Minnie terus nyebut nama kamu.. dia pengen banget ketemu sama kamu.. dia bilang, dia mau cepet sembuh biar bisa ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke kamu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir.. Eunhyuk lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin..

"Minnie.. makasih yah.. makasih udah jadi sahabat terbaik buat aku.. makasih selama ini kamu selalu ngerti aku, meskipun aku bandel dan ga pernah denger kata – kata kamu.. aku sayang kamu Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menangis.

"sama – sama Hyukkie.. makasih juga udah mau jadi sahabat aku.. aku juga sayang sama kamu.." Sungmin membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya semua memeluk Eunhyuk.

"We love you Hyukkie.." ucap mereka berbarengan.

Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan, tiba – tiba..

"Ya ! kalian masa' ngelupain kita ?" ucap orang yg tiba – tiba mengagetkan mereka.

"Sungie ! Wookie !" teriak Eunhyuk.

"iya.. ini kami.. kalian mau berpelukan tanpa kami ?" tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"hmm.. kalian.." Eunhyuk memeluk Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Saengil chukkae Hyukkie.. saranghae.." ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"na do saranghae Sungie, Wookie.. gomawo.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melapaskan pelukannya.. Eunhyuk sangat terkejut dengan semua ini.. satu per satu orang – orang yg dia harapkan pun datang tanpa dia duga..

"kalian jahat ! katanya kalian ga bakal dateng di hari ulang tahun aku.. kenapa kalian semua dateng ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada semua yg ada disitu.

"karena kita semua.. sayang sama kamu Hyukkie.. hahahahahahahaha.." jawab mereka berbarengan.

Eunhyuk sangat senang karena orang – orang tersayangnya sudah kembali.. tapi masih ada satu orang lagi.. Donghae..

"HaePa.. andai HaePa ada disini.. kebahagiaanku hari ini pasti sangat sempurna.." batin Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu..

"OMO ! udah jam 11.. aku musti cepet – cepet nih.. aduh, mana macet lagi.." batin Donghae.

Donghae sekarang berada di dalam taksi dalam perjalanan pulang.. tapi tanpa disangka, jalanan begitu macet..

"pak, apa kita ga bisa cepet yah ? ato lewat jalan tikus gitu ?" tanya Donghae pada supir taksi.

"hmm.. ga bisa tuan.. ga ada jalan tembusan.. mau ga mau kita harus nunggu.." jawab supir itu.

"hmm.. bisa telat aku nih kalo gini caranya.." pikir Donghae.

"ya udah deh pak.. saya turun disini aja.. ini ongkosnya.." Donghae memberi sejumlah uang pada supir taksi itu.

Dan Donghae berlari menuju rumah Eunhyuk.. dia tidak peduli dengan kerumunan mobil di jalanan itu.. dia terus berlari sambil memikirkan satu tujuannya.. yaitu Eunhyuk..

Pukul 23.55

Karena sudah malam, jadi para orang tua memilih untuk istirahat duluan..

Me : maksudnye YunJae ama KangTeuk..

YunJae + KangTeuk : dasar author kurang ajar ! masa' kita dibilang tua ? biarin aja tua, yg penting kan tetep kece.. hehe..

Me : orang tua aneh..

#abaikan

"coba HaePa ada disini.. pasti kebahagiaan aku lebih sempurna.." ucap Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"iya Hyukkie.. HaePa katanya minta maaf karna ga bisa dateng.." ucap Sungmin menanggapi Eunhyuk.

"kamu sama Kyunim, WonPa sama Kibum onnie, Sungie sama Wookie.. aku ? sama siapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk sedih.

"ya sama aku dong.. hoshh.. hossh.. " ucap seseorang yg datang tiba – tiba dan mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"HaePa !" teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Eunhyuk..

"syukurlah.. aku belum terlambat.. hosh.. hosh.. saengil chukkae chagi.. saranghae.." ucap Donghae di sela – sela pelukannya.

Eunhyuk masih kaget.. dia hanya membulatkan matanya..

Tapi akhirnya Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae sambil menangis terharu..

"HaePa.. makasih.. na do saranghae.. hikss.. hikss.." Eunhyuk menangis.

Donghae melepas pelukan mereka.

"kamu kok nangis chagi ?" tanya Donghae.

"aku.. aku terharu HaePa.. aku seneng banget.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"aku juga seneng banget chagi.. udah, kamu ga boleh nangis lagi.. masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum ulang tahun kamu berakhir.. kamu mau minta apa chagi ?" tanya Donghae sambil menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

"aku.. aku ga minta apa – apa HaePa.. karna semua yg aku minta semuanya ada disini.. ada orang tuaku, sahabat – sahabat aku, dan terutama pacar aku.. hehe.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"aku bangga punya pacar kamu Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae.

"ehem.. HaePa abis lari marathon yah ? kok ngos – ngosan begitu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hhhh.. aku minum dulu dong.." Donghae mengambil minuman yg ada di tangan Sungmin.

"YA ! HaePa ! itu kan minuman Minnie.." teriak Sungmin.

Tapi Donghae tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin dan meminum minumannya sampai habis.

"ahh.. " Donghae lega karna sudah bertemu air.

"Donghae hyung abis nguli yah ?" tanya Yesung asal.

"enak aja ! aku ini lari dari jalanan sampe kesini tau.. aku ngeburu waktu biar ga telat di ulang tahun nya Hyukkie.." jelas Donghae.

"apa ? HaePa lari ? ya ampun.. ya udah, HaePa duduk dulu.. istirahat.. pasti HaePa capek kan.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"gapapa kok chagi.. dengan ngeliat kamu aja, capek aku jadi ilang.." gombal Donghae.

"aduh Sungie.. aku mau muntah dengernya.." sindir Sungmin.

"yeee.. sana kalian ! ganggu aja deh.." Donghae mengusir Sungmin dan Yesung.

Sungmin dan Yesung meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berduaan.

"makasih yah HaePa.. makasih udah mau dateng ke ulang tahun aku.. udah mau capek2 lari ke rumah aku.. aku ga tau musti bilang makasih gimana lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"sama – sama chagi.. aku ngelakuin ini semua buat kamu.. maaf yah aku udah bikin kamu kecewa sebelumnya karna aku pergi ke Jepang.." ucap Donghae.

"seharusnya aku yg minta maaf.. karna aku terlalu egois.. aku mengharapkan segala sesuatunya sempurna dan berjalan sesuai rencana aku.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"aku bangga sama kamu Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae.

"pacar siapa dulu dong.." bangga Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. pasti pacar kamu ganteng banget yah ?" sindir Donghae.

"ngga kok.. kata siapa pacar aku ganteng ? pacar aku itu mukanya mirip ikan.. hehe.." sindir Eunhyuk sambil berlari.

"awas kamu yah Hyukkie !" Donghae mengejar Eunhyuk.

"dapat !" Donghae menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling berhadapan..

"saranghae chagi.." ucap Donghae sambil mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut.

"na do saranghae HaePa.." ucap Eunhyuk di sela – sela ciuman mereka.

Mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing – masing lewat ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih Tuhan karna Kau telah memberikan aku hadiah terindah dan pelajaran terbaik buat aku.. maaf.. karna aku sudah berprasangka buruk pada Mu.. terima kasih untuk semua kejutan – kejutan yg telah Kau berikan padaku.. Terima kasih Tuhan.." batin Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sadar dan belajar kalau kita bisa saja merencanakan sesuatu dengan sesempurna mungkin, tapi kita juga musti ingat kalo semua yg menentukan adalah Tuhan.. Tuhan itu tidak memberikan apa yg kita inginkan, melainkan apa yg kita butuhkan..

TBC

Happy Birthday Eunhyuk oppa !

Moga langgeng sama HaePa..

Gimana sama FF spesial ulang tahun Eunhyuk ini ?

Garing yah ?

Apapun komen kalian, gw terima..

Thanks to all My Lovely Readers..

Special thanks to Sari Narulita..

Love U My Lovely Readers..


	22. Chapter 21

My Lovely Teacher

Part 21 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

rumah Siwon

"kamu lagi nonton apa sih sayang ? kayaknya seru banget.." tanya Siwon.

"ini.. nama acaranya 'Ngidam'.. jadi suaminya bakal nurutin apa yg jadi kemauan istrnya.." jawab Kibum.

"oh..." tanggap Siwon sambil mengangguk.

"sayang.." panggil Kibum.

"apa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"hmm.. aku boleh ga minta sesuatu ?" tanya Kibum.

"hmm.. pasti mau minta macem – macem deh.." batin Siwon.

"minta apa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"hmm.. aku.. aku mau kita ikutan acara itu.." jawab Kibum.

"eh ? tuh kan.. macem – macem kan mintanya.." batin Siwon.

"eh ? ikutan acara itu ? mau ngapain sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"ya aku pengen ikutan acara itu.. ini kan permintaan anak kita" jawab Kibum sambil mengelus perutnya.

"tapi sayang.. aku kan harus kerja, gak ada waktu buat gitu-gituan, belom lagi ngurus kamu trus ngurus Minnie dan Hae sampe Appa dan Umma pulang" tolak Siwon.

"tapi aku mau ikut.. huwwaaaaa... kamu jahat banget sama aku.. aku kan Cuma pengen ikutan acara itu.. pokoknya kamu harus mau !" titah Kibum.

Siwon menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak..

"hahh.. baiklah.. kita akan ikut acara itu.." ucap Siwon.

"makasih sayang.." Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

ruang kerja kamar Siwon

"Lagi ngapain hyung ?" tanya Changmin yang sudah ada di belakang Siwon sambil memberi sekaleng kopi instan kepada Siwon.

"Ah kamu Changmin-ah .. ngagetin aja, eh bawain kopi ya ? gomapta, tau aja kalo aku lagi pusing ..." kaget Siwon yang kembali fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Kerjaan mah dibawa santai aja kali hyung, nanti bisa stress lho ... emangnya kerjaan apa sih ?" tanya Changmin.

"Siapa yang pusing karna kerjaan ? aku tuh lagi pusing karena noona kamu yang bawel itu tuh ...!" jawab Siwon dengan tampang kesalnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah sura lembut memanggil Siwon dari kamar ruangan sebelah.

"Sayangggggg udah didaftarin belum ?" tanya Kibum dari kamarnya dan Siwon.

Wajah Siwon pun langsung panik dan langsung cepat-cepat mengetik biodata mereka di sebuah form.

"hahahhahahaha... baru dipanggil gitu aja, mukanya langsung panik, dasar suami takut istri !" ejek Changmin.

"enak aja, aku Cuma gak mau noona kamu tambah bawel aja bukannya aku takut sama dia ..." ucap Siwon membela diri.

"Form apa sih tuh hyung ?"

"Noona kamu pengen kita ikut acara 'Ngidam' ..." jawab Siwon.

"Cincca ?" tanya Changmin untuk sekali lagi.

"Cinccayo, eh tapi kamu liat deh Changmin-ah yang daftar banyak banget sampe 1000 lebih, yah mudah-mudahan aja aku sama Kibum gak kepilih jadi peserta hahahaha ..." ucap Siwon yang menampakkan wajah cerahnya seakan menemukan secercah harapan untuk bisa bebas dari permintaan Kibum yang satu itu.

"Ah ? hahaha amin amin..." ucap Changmin meng-amini.

Keesokan harinya..

Pagi – pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah menjemput Sungmin..

"sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"eh.. Kyunim.. bentar yah.." Sungmin langsung membereskan barang – barangnya, lalu berangkat bersama Kyuhyun.

"WonPa.. HaePa.. MinPa.. Kibum onnie.. Minnie berangkat dulu yah.." teriak Sungmin.

"iya.. hati – hati yah sayang.." balas Kibum.

"hati – hati sama Kyuhyun yah.." balas Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin.

Shining Star High School

"akhirnya nyampe juga.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka helm nya dan turun dari motor.

Sungmin pun turun..

"sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"eh ? kenapa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin yg kaget atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. aku belum dapet 'morning kiss' nih dari kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ih Kyunim.. ini kan di sekolah.." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

"tapi kan masih sepi sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir..

Tiba – tiba Sungmin mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Kyuhyun..

CUP~~

Setelah memberikan kecupan sekilas, Sungmin pun berlari ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun sempat kaget dengan perbuatan Sungmin.

"yah.. Minnie.. kok di pipi sih ?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Kyunim genit.." ucap Sungmin sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. kamu lucu banget sih.. ini nih yang bikin aku gemes sama kamu.." batin Kyuhyun.

kelas

"eh.. tumben kalian udah ngumpul pagi – pagi gini ?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"hmm.. kan kita nungguin kamu Minnie.." jawab mereka bertiga.

"nungguin aku ? buat apa ? pasti ada maunya.." tanya Sungmin heran.

"buat ngeliat tugas bahasa inggris kamu.. kan kamu paling jago.." jawab mereka bertiga dengan rayuan maut mereka.

"dasar kalian.. aku kira kalian kangen sama aku.." ucap Sungmin polos.

BRUKK

Tiba – tiba Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pingsan seketika di tempat..

"mwo ? kalian kenapa ? kok pada pingsan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"lagian kamu sih.. narsis banget.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"oh gitu.. jadi minjem tugas bahasa inggrisnya ga ?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengancam.

"eh ? jadi dong Minnie.." jawab mereka bertiga cepat.

Akhirnya mereka melihat dan lebih tepatnya menyalin tugas bahasa inggirs Sungmin.

ruang guru

"eh, ada makanan lagi.." Kyuhyun kaget karena ada kotak makanan dimejanya.

"ada suratnya juga.." Kyuhyun pun membuka dan membaca surat tersebut.

'Special food for My Lovely Teacher..

Your Love,

Minnie.. '

"aish.. anak itu.. bikin kangen aja.." batin Kyuhyun.

kantor Siwon

Siwon sedang berkutat dengan berkas – berkas dan arsip – arsipnya.. karena Hangeng dan Heechul masih berlibur, jadi yg meng-handle semua pekerjaan adalah Siwon..

"Appa lama banget sih pergi liburannya.. ga tau apa kerjaan aku bejibun.. mana Kibum lagi hamil.. hufft.." batin Siwon.

Ketika Siwon sedang bekerja, tiba – tiba..

GRADAK GRUDUK..

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara pintu ruangan Siwon..

"ada apa sih tuh ribut – ribut ? masuk.." ucap Siwon.

Tiba – tiba segerombolan orang datang ke kantornya.

"ada apa ini rame – rame ? kok bawa – bawa kamera segala ?" tanya Siwon.

"maaf kalo kedatangan kami mengganggu.. tapi apa betul anda pak Siwon ?" tanya seseorang.

"iya betul.. ada apa yah ?" tanya Siwon.

"kami dari tim 'Ngidam'.. ingin mewawancarai bapak.." jawab seseorang itu yg ternyata adalah produser acara tersebut.

"eh ? Ngidam ?" tanya Siwon.

"sayang.." tiba – tiba ada yg memanggil Siwon.

"sayang ? ini ada apa ?.." ucap Siwon.

"sayang, ternyata kita terpilih jadi peserta acara 'Ngidam' !.." ucap orang itu senang yg ternyata adalah Kibum.

"tapi kan ga usah nyusul ke kantor juga kali.." kesal Siwon.

"ini bukan aku yg nyuruh, tapi pak produser.." ucap Kibum sambil berbisik.

"hahh.." Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"wah.. kalian serasi sekali yah.. suaminya sangat tampan.. sedangkan istrinya sangat cantik.. pasti anak kalian nantinya juga cantik dan tampan seperti kalian.." ucap produser.

"pak prod bisa aja.." ucap Kibum malu – malu.

"oke.. kita mulai wawancaranya.." ucap produser.

Semua kru menyiapkan segala sesuatunya..

"and.. action.." perintah sutradara.

"annyeonghaseyo.. kita ketemu lagi di acara 'Ngidam'.. bersama saya MC Boom" ucap sang MC.

"kali ini klien kita adalah sepasang suami istri yg sangat serasi.. mari kita berkenalan dengan klien kita kali ini.." lanjut sang MC.

"annyeong.. Kibum imnida.. saya dan suami saya sudah menikah sejak 6 bulan yg lalu.. dan sekarang saya sedang mengandung.. usia kandungan saya baru menginjak dua bulan.." Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeong.. Siwon imnida.. saya adalah suami dari Kibum.." Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Siwon sangat malas untuk ikut acara – acara seperti ini.. tapi ini demi Kibum dan anaknya..

"baiklah.. kenapa anda ingin ikut acara ini ?" tanya sang MC.

"hmm.. saya ... saya .." Kibum terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari MC.

"ya Kibum-ssi ?" MC pun menunggu jawaban dari Kibum.

"Hmm acara ini terlihat seru dan entah mengapa sepertinya saya ngidam untuk ikutan acara 'Ngidam' ini hehehe ..." jawab Kibum yang mengundang tawa semua orang yang ada di situ.

"apakah anda menyayangi Kibum -ssi?" tanya sang MC kepada Siwon.

"sangat.. saya sangat menyayanginya.." jawab Siwon singkat.

"baiklah.. sepertinya perkenalan kita sudah cukup.. nanti kita akan lanjutkan lagi setelah pariwara berikut ini.." ucap sang MC.

"CUT !" teriak sutradara.

"bagus.. perkenalan yg singkat tapi berkesan.." ucap produser.

"baiklah.. sekarang kita shooting di tempat lain.." ucap sutradara.

"mwo ? langsung shooting ?" tanya Siwon terkejut.

"iya.. lebih cepat kan lebih baik.." jawab sang produser.

"baiklah.. aku akan menelpon adikku dulu.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon pun menghubungi handphone Sungmin..

"yoboseyo ?" ucap Sungmin.

"yoboseyo ? Minnie ah.." panggil Siwon.

"waeyo WonPa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku sama Kibum kayaknya bakal pulang malem.. kamu, Donghae dan Changmin tolong jaga rumah yah.." ucap Siwon.

"ciyeee.. mau bulan madu yah ?" ledek Sungmin.

"bulan madu kepalamu !" ucap Siwon kesal.

"ya abis mau ngapain dong ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku.. aku sama Kibum mau ikut acara 'Ngidam'.. hari ini langsung shooting.." jelas Siwon.

"mwo ?! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." Sungmin, Donghae dan Changmin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Sebenarnya Sungmin me-loud speaker handphone nya agar Donghae dan Changmin bisa mendengarnya.

"loh ? kalian ! kalian malah ngetawain aku.. awas yah kalo nanti aku pulang, kalian ga bakal bisa selamet.." ancam Siwon.

"lagian.. lo mau ngapain Won ?" tanya Donghae.

"ini bukan mau gw ikan ! ini maunya Kibum.." jawab Siwon.

"hahahahaha.. ya udah deh.. selamat seneng – seneng yah.." ucap mereka bertiga.

"YA ! KALIAN ! AWAS YA NANTI KALO AKU PULANG !" teriak Siwon emosi.

Siwon pun menutup telponnya.

"kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kibum.

"hm ? gapapa sayang.. ayo kita berangkat.." jawab Siwon.

lokasi shooting

"oke.. kita mulai yah.." ucap produser.

"jadi gini nanti.. Kibum, kamu minta Nasi Kebuli sama suami kamu.. terus nanti Siwon langsung beli yah di minimarket.. kira – kira minimarketnya sekitar setengah kilometer dari sini.." jelas sang sutradara.

"mwo ? Nasi Kebuli mwoya ?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"itu adalah makanan dari Indonesia yang diadaptasi dari Timur Tengah" jawab sutradara.

"makanan Indonesia ? beli di mana ?" tanya Siwon shock.

"restoran Indonesia ada kira-kira 5 blok dari sini ..." jawab pak sut.

"Mwo ?! jauh banget ! sayang udahan aja yuk ..." pinta Siwon

"yah.. jangan dong sayang.. perjalanan kita masih panjang.. baru sehari aja kamu udah nyerah.. kan acara ini 1 minggu sayang.." ucap Kibum.

"hah ? 1 minggu ? lama banget sih sayang.." protes Siwon.

"kamu jangan kebanyakan protes deh.." ucap Kibum.

"kan kamu lagi hamil sayang.. jadi ga usah pake shooting segala deh.." ucap Siwon yg masih tetep ngerayu Kibum.

"aduh sayang.. cepetan deh.. ga enak tuh ditunggu pak produser sama pak sutradaranya.." ucap Kibum tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon hanya pasrah dan melakukan shooting..

Sementara itu..

"sayang.. kamu dimana ? kok rumah kosong ?" tanya seseorang di telpon.

"UMMA ! akhirnya.." Sungmin berteriak di telpon.

"YA ! jangan berteriak di telpon ! emang Umma budeg apa ? kamu dimana ?" tanya seseorang itu yg ternyata Heechul.

"hmm.. aku di rumah WonPa Umma.. Umma sama Appa kesini aja.." jawab Sungmin.

"enak aja ! orang tua baru pulang, malah disuruh kesana.. pokoknya Umma ga mau tau, kamu yg musti kesini ! Umma sama Appa tunggu di depan rumah..eh tapi jangan bilang oppa kamu kalo kami udah pulang, kami mau kasih kejutan hehehe" titah Heechul.

"nde Umma.." Sungmin tak bisa membantah perintah Heechul.

Mereka pun menutup telpon mereka.

"HAEPAAAA !" teriak Sungmin.

"duh.. apaan sih Minnie ? ga usah pake teriak segala kalii.." ucap Donghae.

"HaePa.. Umma sama Appa udah pulang.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. bagus dong.." ucap Donghae.

"ih.. HaePa.. kok jadi lemot sih ?" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"apaan sih Minnie ?" tanya Donghae yg masih tidak mengerti.

"Umma sama Appa lagi di depan rumah.. mereka ga bisa masuk.. kan kuncinya sama HaePa.." ucap Sungmin.

"oh.. iya yah.. ya udah, kita kesana.." ajak Donghae.

"dasar lemot.." ledek Sungmin.

"hei.. kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Changmin.

"kita mau pulang dulu MinPa.. soalnya Umma sama Appa udah pulang.. tapi Changmin oppa jangan bilang-bilang ke WonPa sama Kibum onnie tentang kepulangan Appa sama Umma ya, mereka mau kasih surprise katanya " jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. gitu yah.. ya udah, kalian ati2 yah ! sampaikan salamku buat Pak Hangeng dan Bu Heechul.." ucap Changmin.

"nde.." jawab Sungmin dan Donghae.

depan rumah Sungmin

"Umma.. Appa.." Sungmin memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"kami kangen banget sama kamu sayang.." ucap Heechul.

"ahjumma.. ahjussi.. kita juga kangen banget sama kalian.." ucap Donghae.

"hmm.. kalian ngelanggar janji Appa yah ? Appa kan ngelarang kalian buat ga kerumah Siwon.. tapi kenapa tadi pas Umma telpon, kalian malah ada di rumah Siwon ?" tanya Hangeng.

"ah.. itu.. ceritanya panjang Appa.. mending kita masuk dulu.." ucap Sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki rumah.

"gimana ceritanya sayang ?" tanya Heechul.

"jadi gini.. kita itu tinggal di rumah WonPa karna permintaan WonPa.. soalnya Kibum onnie lagi hamil.." jelas Sungmin.

"mwo ? hamil ?!" Heechul dan Hangeng kaget.

"iya.. makanya.. Siwon minta kita buat tinggal disana buat ngejagain Kibum noona juga.. terus ga lama kemudian, Changmin pulang dari Jerman.." jelas Donghae.

"Dan sekarang mereka lagi ikutan acara 'Ngidam' lho ..." terang Sungmin.

"Mwo ?! Siwon mau ikut acara begituan ?" tanya Heechul dan Hangeng berbarengan.

"Ya ... kan WonPa ikutan acara ini demi cucu kalian juga ..." jawab Sungmin.

Malam hari ...

Siwon dan Kibum sekarang berada di kamar mereka berdua. Baru saja Siwon mau memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi dia terpaksa harus melek karna mendengar suara tangisan dari istri nya.

"Huweeeeeee ...srotttttt ..." Kibum menangis.

"Aduh sayang kamu kenapa ?" tanya Siwon sambil mengucek matanya. *kyeopta*

"Itu deh kamu liat anak-anak kecil itu ..." jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah TV yang sedang memutar program berita.

"Kenapa emang ?" tanya Siwon.

"Mereka gak bisa sekolah karna ..." jawab Kibum.

"Karna apa ?" tanya Siwon yg perasaannya sudah tak enak.

"Karna ada wabah ulat bulu di sekolah mereka ... huweeeee..."

GUBRAKKKKK

Siwon merasa tempat tidurnya jebol seketika saat mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kibum memang akhir-akhir ini agak sensitif apalagi mengenai anak-anak, ya mungkin naluri ke-ibu-annya mulai muncul.

"Iya iya ... mereka kasian banget ya ..." ucap Siwon berusaha simpati.

"OH IYA !"

Tiba-tiba Kibum seperti baru mendapat sebuah ilham, ilham yang membuat perasaan Siwon menjadi tidak enak. Dengan ragu-ragu Siwon pun bertanya pada sang istri, tapi sebelum itu dia bergumam terlebih dahulu.

'Hmmm kalo liat muka nya yang begini mah, pasti nih minta yang macem-macem ... huweeee Umma eottokhajyo ?' batin Siwon.

"Oh iya kenapa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ada ide buat tantangan ngidam kamu selanjutnya besok !" jawab Kibum antusias.

"Cincca ? apa itu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm... tapi kamu janji ya gak boleh ngeluh dan ngomel ..." pinta Kibum.

Siwon pun menghela nafas dan bergumam 'tuh kan apa aku bilang ...'

"Iya iya, aku gak akan ngeluh dan ngomel deh ..."

"Hmmm... aku pengen kamu jadi relawan buat membasmi hama ulat itu sayang ..."

"MWOYA ?! ANDWAERAGO !"

"Ah tuh kan kamu udah janji buat gak ngeluh dan gak ngomel ..." ucap Kibum cemberut.

"Tapi tapi tapi ... aku kan takut gatel-gatel sayang ..." protes Siwon.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tau, kamu harus jadi relawan buat anak-anak itu ..." Kibum menekankan kata harus pada kalimatnya dan segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur.

"Kibum ah ... kibum ah ..." panggil Siwon pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kibum pelan.

Tapi percuma, itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kibum hari ini karna sekarang dia sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah shooting hari ini. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang seperti anak kecil ini lalu membetulkan posisi selimut mereka agar Kibum nyaman.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kibum ah, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu ..." ucap Siwon sambil mencium kening Kibum.

Pagi hari ...

lokasi shooting

Hari ini Siwon akan melakukan shooting hari kedua..

Berlokasi di sebuah sekolah dasar yg dipenuhi oleh ulat bulu.. di tembok, di pohon, dan dimana – mana dipenuhi oleh ulat bulu.. Siwon pun bergidik ngeri.. meskipun dia sudah memakai baju yg katanya 'anti ulat bulu' tapi tetap saja Siwon takut untuk mendekati segerombolan ulat bulu itu.

"Siwon.. sekarang kamu akan menyingkirkan semua ulat bulu dan menyemprotkan pestisida.. arratji ?" jelas pak sutradara.

"NE ARRASSEO" Siwon berteriak.

Siwon berteriak karena kru, Kibum dan sutradara berada jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, sekitar 50 meter.. karena mereka juga takut akan segerombolan ulat bulu tersebut.. beruntunglah mereka, karna mereka bukan peserta acara tersebut..

"Sayang.. ayo kamu bisa ! hwaiting !" Kibum memberi semangat pada Siwon.

Siwon pun menjalankan misinya..

"aishh.. jinjja.. kenapa begini amat yah nasib aku.. mau nyenengin istri aja susah banget.. sampe musti jadi relawan pembasmi ulat bulu kayak gini.. aduh.. mulai gatel – gatel nih.." Siwon sudah merasa gatal.

Siwon mulai menyingkirkan ulat bulu tersebut dengan hati – hati..

"Sayang ! hwaiting !" Kibum memberi semangat pada Siwon.

"hadeuh.. coba dia bukan istriku.." ucap Siwon.

"sayang.. apa kamu mengucapkan sesuatu ?" tanya Kibum.

"ah ? ani.. aku ga ngomong apa – apa kok.." jawab Siwon dengan keringat yg bercucuran.

"oh.. aku kira tadi kamu ngomong.." ucap Kibum.

"selamet.." batin Siwon.

Siwon menyingkirkan ulat bulu tersebut dengan menyemprotkan pestisida, setelah itu dia menyingkirkannya dan mengumpulkannya di suatu tempat lalu membakarnya..

Dan Siwon menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik..

"CUT !" teriak pak sutradara.

"kau bagus sekali Siwon-ssi.." ucap pak sutradara.

"makasih pak sut.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pakaian 'anti ulat bulu' nya..

"sayang.. kamu bagus banget tadi.. keren.. aku bangga deh sama kamu.. anak – anak itu bisa sekolah lagi deh dengan tenang.." Kibum memberi selamat.

"ah.. kamu bisa aja sayang.. itu sih belom apa – apa.." ucap Siwon membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol, tapi tiba – tiba..

PLUKK

Seekor ulat bulu berbulu indah dan sangat mencolok mata dengan tubuh imutnya mendarat sempurna di pundak Siwon yg berotot.. dan..

"KYAAAAAAAAAA... APA ITU ?" Siwon berteriak histeris.

Siwon berteriak sambil berlari.. dengan ulat bulu di pundaknya..

"TOLONG.. TOLONG.. TOLONG SINGKIRIN ULAT BULU INI.. KYAAAAA..." Siwon berteriak minta tolong.

Akhirnya kru yg ada disana menolong Siwon.. meskipun sedikit susah.. karena Siwon tidak bisa diam.. dia terus berteriak sambil berlari..

rumah Siwon

"aduh.. masih gatel nih sayang.." Siwon menggaruk seluruh badannya.

Gara – gara shooting tadi, badan Siwon langsung gatal – gatal.. sekarang Kibum sedang mengobati gatal – gatal Siwon dengan menggunakan bedak gatal..

"iya sayang.. maaf yah.. gara – gara aku, kamu jadi begini.." Kibum merasa bersalah.

"ngga kok sayang.. everything I do, I do it for you.." ucap Siwon sambil menggaruk punggungnya yg gatal.

Changmin, Sungmin dan Donghae pun heran melihat Siwon yg sedang menggaruk badannya.

"loh ? hyung ? hyung kenapa ? kok garuk – garuk terus ?" tanya Changmin heran.

"ini.. abis shooting tadi.. aduh.. ssshhh.." Siwon masih menggaruk badannya.

Donghae, Sungmin dan Changmin menahan ketawa..

"kenapa kalian ?" tanya Siwon marah.

"hm ? gapapa kok.." jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Donghae dan Sungmin kembali lagi ke rumah Siwon.. karena Hangeng dan Heechul ingin memberi Siwon dan Kibum kejutan.. jadi, Siwon tidak tahu kalau orang tuanya sudah pulang dari liburan mereka.

Changmin, Sungmin dan Donghae meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"hmm.. HaePa, MinPa.." panggil Sungmin.

"waeyo Minnie-ah ?" tanya Changmin dan Donghae.

"kan sebentar lagi WonPa ulang tahun, gimana kalo kita bikin pesta ?" usul Sungmin.

"hmmm.. boleh juga tuh.." jawab Donghae.

"tapi kan.. Siwon hyung sama Kibum noona lagi shooting buat acara 'Ngidam'.." ucap Changmin.

"hmm.. iya sih.. tapi kan bentar lagi selesai.." balas Sungmin.

"hmm.. oke deh kalo gitu.." ucap Changmin.

"kita buat pesta kecil – kecilan aja disini.." usul Sungmin.

"oke deh.. "ucap Changmin dan Donghae.

2 hari kemudian..

"sayang.. hari ini kita ada shooting lagi.." ucap Kibum.

"iya.. aku tau.. kajja kita siap – siap.." balas Siwon.

lokasi shooting

Siwon dan Kibum sudah sampai di lokasi shooting tepat waktu.

"ah.. kalian sudah datang.. sini, biar aku jelasin misi kalian hari ini.." ucap pak sutradara.

Siwon dan Kibum pun mendengar arahan dari pak sutradara..

"Kibum-ssi, nanti kamu bilang kalo kamu mau punya anak yg cantik dan tampan.. jadi, kami punya ide kalau tantangan kali ini adalah suamimu harus berfoto bersama model – model cantik dan tampan.. eottokhae ?" tanya pak sutradara.

"hm ? berfoto bersama model cantik ? aku jadi ragu.. kalo kemaren kan memang permintaan aku.. tapi sekarang.. ah, sudahlah.. toh ini kan Cuma sebentar.." batin Kibum.

"baik pak sut.." ucap Kibum.

"loh ? tapi sayang.." protes Siwon.

"udah.. gapapa sayang.." ucap Kibum cepat.

"oke Kibum-ssi, Siwon-ssi.. sekarang ambil posisi kalian.. kita mulai shootingnya.." ucap pak sutradara.

Semua kru pun mempersiapkan diri mereka.

"YA ! CUE !" teriak pak sutradara.

"sayang.. aku mau anak kita nantinya cantik dan tampan.. jadi, aku mau kamu foto sama model yah sayang.." Kibum sedang berakting.

"iya sayang.. aku bakal ngelakuinnya buat kamu.." Siwon terlihat sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Siwon pun berfoto bersama model – model cantik yg telah dipersiapkan oleh sutradara.

"aishh.. itu fotonya jangan deket – deket begitu.." Kibum mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Kibum-ssi.. tenang.. kau mau kan nanti anakmu jadi cantik dan tampan ?" bujuk pak sutradara.

"iya sih.. aku mau.. tapi, yang dipegang – pegang para model itu SUAMI aku.." ucap Kibum.

"kamu sudah menyetujuinya tadi.. kenapa sekarang kamu malah begini ?" tanya pak sutradara sinis.

Kibum merasa tidak enak dengan pak sutradara.. dan dia juga tidak mau disebut 'tidak profesional'..

"hm ? jweisonghamnida pak sut.. maaf, aku tadi emosi.." Kibum meminta maaf pada pak sutradara.

Akhirnya Kibum hanya bisa merelakan suaminya berfoto dengan model – model cantik dengan hati cemas dan senyum miris..

"CUT !" teriak pak sutradara.

"selesai.. kau bagus sekali Siwon.. seperti biasanya.." ucap pak sutradara.

"ah.. terima kasih pak sut.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon langsung menemui Kibum.

"enak yah foto – foto sama model cantik.." sindir Kibum.

"hm ? ya enak lah.." Siwon mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"apa ? kamu bilang apa ?" tanya Kibum dengan nada tinggi.

"eh ? ngga kok.. emang kenapa ? kamu cemburu yah ?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bercanda.

"aku serius nih.." jawab Kibum serius.

"loh ? kok kamu jadi marah sih ?" tanya Siwon tak terima.

"abisnya.. kayaknya kamu seneng banget foto – foto sama model – model itu.." jawab Kibum.

"loh ? yg nyuruh aku foto sama mereka siapa ? aku Cuma nurutin mau kamu.." ucap Siwon.

Kibum terdiam dengan wajah menahan emosi.. Siwon sangat tau sifat istrinya kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan amarahnya..

"kok kamu jadi marah sama aku ? aku kan Cuma ngejalanin apa yg kamu mau.. lagian juga aku tadi ga ngapa – ngapain kok.. " ucap Siwon.

"tapi kan ya ga kayak gitu juga.. pake pegang – pegang segala.. trus deket – deket lagi.. jujur aja deh, kamu seneng kan sebenernya ?" tanya Kibum.

"kamu ! kamu apaan sih ? kok kamu jadi marah kayak gini ? terserah kamu deh sekarang maunya gimana.. emang dari awal tuh seharusnya kita ga usah ikutan acara kayak gini !" Siwon membentak Kibum.

"tapi.." Kibum ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.. tapi Siwon sudah meninggalkannya.

rumah Siwon

Siwon dan Kibum pun hanya diam.. mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak pertengkaran mereka tadi..

Sungmin, Donghae dan Changmin pun merasakan keanehan pada pasangan tersebut.

"WonPa sama Kibum onnie kenapa yah ?" tanya Sungmin pada Changmin dan Donghae.

Changmin dan Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda mereka tidak tahu.

"apa aku tanya mereka langsung aja yah ?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae dan Changmin.

"hmm.. kayaknya nanti aja deh Min.. kamu ga liat muka mereka tadi ?" jawab Changmin.

"hehe.. iya juga sih.. mukanya pada serem banget.. horor.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah, mending sekarang kita istirahat.. besok kita tanya mereka.." usul Donghae.

"yuk.." ucap Sungmin dan Changmin.

Keesokan harinya..

Siwon dan Kibum masih melaksanakan aksi diam mereka.. mereka tak berbicara sejak kemarin..

Sungmin dan yang lain masih bingung dengan aksi diam mereka, apalagi rencana mereka sudah begitu siap untuk dilaksanakan.

"Yah ... masa' rencana kita batal sih ?" tanya Donghae.

Karna suara Hae yang begitu keras, Changmin pun langsung membekap mulut Donghae.

"Sssttt HaePa tuh bisa kecilin dikit gak sih suara nya ? nanti kan kita ketauan ..." pinta Sungmin.

"Iya iya maaf deh, abisnya aku kan keki' kalo rencana kita gak jadi ..." jawab Donghae.

"Emang kenapa sih itu noona sama hyung kok jadi berantem gitu ?" tanya Changmin.

"kayaknya sih gara-gara program 'Ngidam' itu deh MinPa ..." jawab Sungmin.

"kalian ngapain ngumpul di dapur ?" ucap Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Sungmin, Changmin dan Donghae.

"eh noona ... lagi ngobrol-ngobrol aja kok hehe ..." jawab Donghae salah tingkah.

"Oh ... hmm Changmin tolong beliin noona kimbap di restoran deket komplek kita itu dong ..." pinta Kibum.

"dih kok nyuruh aku ? emangnya Siwon hyung belom pulang ?" tanya Changmin protes.

"aku lagi males sama hyung kamu, udah cepetan sana, aku lagi pengen banget makan kimbap nih ... mumpung hari ini aku break shooting, jadi aku mau istirahat aja *berasa artis* ..." ucap Kibum.

"Oh .. ya udah deh sini mana duitnya ..?" pinta Changmin sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"pelit banget sih sama noona sendiri, udah pake duit kamu aja ..." ucap Kibum sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dapur.

"Kibum noona sensi banget ya hari ini ..." ucap Donghae.

"lagi PMS kali ..." jawab Sungmin asal.

PLETAKKK

"Aduh ... kok aku dijitak sih oppadeul ?" tanya Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"mana ada orang hamil bisa menstruasi ?!" jawab Hae dan Changmin gemas.

Malam hari ..

Rumah ZhouRy

"Kamu ngapain ke sini Kibum-ah ? emang Siwon ke mana ?" tanya Henry yang shock karna anaknya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"aku ... aku ... *seorang kapiten* .. aku gapapa kok Appa, lagi pengen ke sini aja sendiri, Siwon ada kok di rumah ..." jawab Kibum gugup, dia tidak mau orang tua nya tau kalo dia dan Siwon sedang ada masalah.

"Masa iya Siwon biarinin kamu sendirian ke sini sih sayang ? kamu kan lagi hamil ..." tanya Zhoumi sambil memberikan Kibum dan suami nya teh hangat *tanpa cangkir* #ralat memberi 2 cangkir teh hangat.

"aku yang maksa dia buat gak nganterin aku kok Umma, gak usah khawatir ya... aku gapapa kok" jawab Kibum sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Sebenarnya Siwon sudah melarang Kibum pergi sendiri bahkan memaksa agar Kibum mau diantar oleh Changmin atau Donghae, tapi Kibum tetap bersikeras untuk pergi ke rumah orang tua nya sendiri.

Tingg tonggg ...

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah ZhouRy berbunyi.

"mungkin itu Siwon, sebentar Appa buka pintu dulu ..." ucap Henry dan beranjak dari sofa.

Krieeetttt

"annyeong om Henry ...^^" sapa seseorang yang sangat imut, menggemaskan, lucu, mempesona, bikin mimisan, bikin meleleh, bohai, seksi, montok, dll. *aaaaa~ Minnie saranghae (/^3^)/*

Sungmin : cuih! Author sarap !

Me : huweeeeeee aku diludahin Sungmin, tapi gapapa deh kali aja berkah ^^

#abaikan

"eh Minnie, kok tumben malem-malem ke sini ?" tanya Henry. *untuk sesaat author merasa ada reuni orang-orang imut, woi wookie gak ikutan?*

"Hmm Kibum onnie nya ada gak om ?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara imutnya.

"Kibum ? ada kok, ayo silahkan ma..." ucapan Henry terhenti saat ...

"Annyeong Appa ..."

"Annyeong om Henry ..."

"Lho Changmin sama Donghae ikut juga ?" tanya Henry.

"Iya om hehehe ..." jawab Hae sedangkan Changmin langsung ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin pun langsung menghampiri Kibum.

"Minnie ..." kaget Kibum.

"Kibum onnie kenapa sih ? kok diem-dieman sama WonPa ? kalian ada masalah ya ?" tanya Sungmin bawel.

"apa ? jadi kamu ada masalah sama Siwon ? " tanya Zhoumi.

"Hmm ... iya deh Umma aku ngaku, sebenernya aku sama Siwon lagi ada masalah..." Kibum mengaku.

"ada masalah apa sayang ? cerita dong sama Umma ..." tanya Zhoumi.

Kibum pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang tamu.

'yaelah Umma, ini mah nama nya bukan cerita sama Umma aja tapi cerita sama satu keluarga -_-' batin Kibum saat memandang Sungmin, Donghae, Changmin dan Henry yang sudah mempersiapkan telinga mereka.

"Aku cemburu sama model-model yang kemaren foto bareng Siwon ..." jawab Kibum sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"model ? model apa ?" tanya Henry.

"gini lho.. jadi aku sama Siwon ikut acara 'Ngidam' yang ada di tv trus sutradara nya nyuruh aku ngasih tantangan ke Siwon untuk foto bareng model-model cantik, katanya biar anak kita nanti jadinya cakep kayak model-model itu ..." jelas Kibum.

"Ya ampun, ngapain juga kamu ikut-ikut acara gituan Kibummie ...?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku ... aku ..." Kibum tergagap.

"noona kenapa ?" desak Changmin.

"iya iya aku tau ini semua salah aku, dari mulai ikutan acara itu, bikin Siwon kecapekan, bikin Siwon gatel-gatel sampe Siwon foto bareng model-model itu, tapi kan aku Cuma pengen ngasih kejutan di hari ulang tahun nya dan buat semua orang tuh tau kalo dia itu suami yang terbaik di dunia, dia pasti bakal ngelakuin apapun buat aku dan selalu sayang sama aku... tapi aku sadar aku egois banget dengan maksa dia ikut acara itu bahkan aku marah-marah sama dia kemaren, aku nyesel banget ..." jawab Kibum sambil terisak menahan tangisnya.

"ya ampun sayang, tujuan kamu emang mulia banget tapi cara kamu salah ..." ucap Henry sambil mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

"iya Appa aku sadar aku salah hiks hiks ..." Kibum menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada suara sengau yang polos memecah suasana itu.

"oh jadi Kibum noona masih inget hari ulang tahunnya Siwon ..." ucap Donghae.

BUKKK

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke kepala Hae.

"ya iyalah, aku kan istri nya, masa aku lupa sama ulang tahun suami aku sendiri .." ucap Kibum setelah melempar bantal sofa.

"Huahh kebetulan nih onnie, kita mau bikin surprise buat ulang tahun WonPa ..." ucap Sungmin.

"Huh aku gak tau bisa ikut rencana kalian apa ngga, aku udah banyak ngecewain dia ..." kata Kibum.

"Siwon pasti maafin kamu kok nak, percaya deh sama Umma ..." ucap Zhoumi sambil menghapus air mata Kibum.

"iya, lagipula rencana yang udah kita buat bareng pak Hangeng sama bu Heechul kan sayang kalo batal ..." ucap Changmin.

"hah ? jadi Umma sama Appa udah pulang dari liburan mereka ?" tanya Kibum kaget.

"hehe.. udah onnie.. " jawab Sungmin dengan watados nya.

"hmm.. jadi gitu yah.. kalian mau rahasia – rahasiaan sama aku ?" tanya Kibum.

"bukan.. bukan gitu noona.. mereka juga pengen ngasih kejutan buat Siwon.." jelas Donghae.

"oiya, sebenernya aku punya satu permintaan lagi sih.. entah kenapa aku tiba – tiba pengen ngerasain waktu pertama kali ketemu sama Siwon, pertama kali aku suka sama dia.." jelas Kibum.

"jinjjayo ?" tanya Changmin.

"iya.. tadinya aku punya rencana buat itu jadi tantangan terakhir sekaligus kejutan ulang tahun buat Siwon.. tapi kayaknya sekarang ga mungkin deh.. dia pasti marah banget sama aku.." jawab Kibum.

"ya udah sekalian aja kita gabungin.." usul Donghae.

"tapi gimana caranya ?" tanya Kibum.

"ya kita bilang aja sama pak produser dan sutradara nya.. bilang kalo ini bakal jadi tantangan terakhir.." jawab Changmin.

"iya tuh.. bagus juga tuh ide nya.." tambah Sungmin.

"ya udah.. nanti Kibum onnie telpon pak produser sama pak sutradaranya.. kalo urusan bujuk WonPa, serahin aja sama Minnie deh.." jelas Sungmin.

"hmm.. oke deh.." Kibum setuju.

rumah Siwon

Akhirnya Kibum pulang bersama Changmin, Sungmin dan Donghae..

"kalian udah pulang ?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"udah.." jawab mereka berempat singkat.

Kibum langsung menuju kamarnya.

"kalian abis dari mana ?" tanya Siwon.

"abis dari rumah om Henry.." jawab Sungmin.

"gimana keadaan Kibum ? dia baik – baik aja kan ?" tanya Siwon.

"dia.. ya iya lah baik – baik aja.. abis dari rumah orang tua nya.." jawab Donghae.

"hmm.. baguslah.." ucap Siwon singkat.

"oiya WonPa.. sebenernya Kibum onnie masih punya satu permintaan lagi.." jelas Sungmin.

"aduh.. apaan lagi ? aku kira, dia udah mutusin untuk berhenti ikutan acara 'bodoh' itu.." Siwon kesal.

"tapi.. ini.. beneran deh WonPa.. ini tuh ga ngerepotin dan bukan yg aneh – aneh deh.. Kibum onnie pengen banget WonPa ngelakuin ini.. please.. WonPa mau yahh.. yahh.." Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya.

Siwon terlihat berpikir..

Di otaknya muncul wajah Kibum yg sangat dia sayangi..

Akhirnya Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata..

"Oke ! tapi ini yg terakhir.." Siwon menyetujuinya.

"caranya gampang kok WonPa.. WonPa dateng aja ke kantor besok jam 10 malem.." jelas Sungmin.

"mwo ?! jam 10 malem ? kan kantor udah sepi Minnie.." protes Siwon.

"udah deh.. WonPa jangan banyak protes.. pokoknya WonPa musti dateng ke kantor besok jam 10 malem.. oke WonPa ? Minnie sama HaePa mau pulang dulu.. dadah.." Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu.

"eh ? Minnie ? kamu berani di rumah sendirian ?" tanya Siwon heran.

"kan ada HaePa.." jawab Sungmin santai.

Padahal di rumahnya sudah ada orang tua nya.

Donghae dan Sungmin pun pulang.

Keesokan harinya..

Siwon dan Kibum masih saja melaksanakan aksi diam mereka..

Meskipun begitu, mereka saling memperhatikan.. Kibum masih menyiapkan baju dan sarapan untuk Siwon.. dan Siwon selalu mengelus perut Kibum ketika dia bangun tidur, namun tanpa berkata apa – apa pada Kibum.

ruang makan

7 April 2011

Kibum dan Changmin sedang sarapan..

"Changmin-ah.. tolong bilang hyung mu.. nanti jangan lupa makan siang tepat waktu.." ucap Kibum.

"eh ? kok nyuruh aku ? kenapa ga bilang sendiri ?" tanya Changmin.

"aishh.. kau ini.. kayak ga tau aja.." jawab Kibum.

"aduuuhh.. kalian mau sampe kapan sih begini ? aku kan capek jadi orang yg selalu nyampein kemauan kalian.." keluh Changmin.

Changmin langsung pergi ke kantornya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yg baru saja ingin sarapan..

"kenapa dia ?" tanya Siwon dingin kepada Kibum.

"gapapa.." jawab Kibum tak kalah dingin.

Setelah sarapan, Siwon pun berangkat ke kantor..

" dasar workaholic, kayaknya dia lupa deh kalo hari ini dia ulang tahun, maafin aku sayang.." batin Kibum.

Jam 8 malam semua pekerjaan Siwon sudah selesai dan kantor pun sudah sepi. Dia teringat janji nya yang akan berada di kantor jam 10 malam.

"apa aku di sini aja ya sampe jam 10 nanti ?" gumam Siwon.

Tapi perut Siwon berkata lain, kelaparan pun melanda dirinya.

"hmm aku keluar buat makan dulu deh, baru nanti balik lagi ke sini ..."

Di sisi lain ternyata satpam kantor sudah bekerjasama dengan Kibum cs dan kru program 'Ngidam'. Sang satpam memberitahukan bahwa Siwon sudah keluar dari kantor dan menginstruksikan kepada mereka untuk mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun Siwon sekaligus shooting program 'Ngidam'.

Mereka semua pun mempersiapkan segala nya.

Jam 10 malam.

Siwon sudah kembali dari makan malamnya. Dengan enggan dia masuk ke gedung kantor dan memencet tombol lift menuju ruangannya.

'sepi-sepi aja nih kantor, gak ada kru tv... ya udahlah mendingan aku tunggu di ruangan aku aja' batin Siwon.

"tunggu !" seru seseorang sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Siwon pun reflek menekan tombol agar lift terbuka kembali.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tau bahwa orang itu adalah Kibum.

"Kibum !"

"hai Siwonnie ..." sapa Kibum yang masih ngos-ngosan karna takut lift nya tertutup.

"kamu ngapain lari-larian gitu sih, nanti kamu capek kan ... ya ampun.." ucap Siwon khawatir sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Siwon dengan sapu tangannya.

Kibum pun tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Siwon.

"loh ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Oh iya, karna ruangannya Siwon itu di lantai 32 jadi lama banget sampe nya.

"inget gak waktu pertama kali kita ketemu ?" tanya Kibum.

Wajah Siwon pun langsung berubah merah.

"inget, di lift ..." jawab Siwon.

"kamu tau gak, itu pertama kalinya aku naksir kamu loh.." ucap Kibum dengan tatapan menggoda.

Siwon pun tersenyum lebar.

"ya ampun, sejak kapan nih istri aku jadi genit begini ?" tanya Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Kibum.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama lalu terdiam.

Kibum memegang tangan Siwon, mereka berdua bertatapan dengan sangat dalam.

"sayang... aku minta maaf ya karna aku udah nyusahin aku karna aku ngidam yang aneh-aneh.." ucap Kibum menyesal.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku sebenernya Cuma pengen semua orang tau melalui program ini kalo kamu tuh suami terbaik di dunia ... karna kamu perhatian sama aku dan akan ngelakuin apapun buat aku, tapi kayaknya aku udah berlebihan deh, jadi aku minta maaf ya sayang ..." ucap Kibum lalu memeluk Siwon.

"iya sayang, aku maafin kamu kok ... aku juga mau minta maaf sama kamu karna aku udah bentak-bentak kamu kemaren ..." Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum.

TING

Mereka pun sampai di lantai 32.

Saat pintu lift terbuka...

"SURPRISEEEEEE ! SAENGIL CHUKKAEYO SIWONNIE !"

Siwon pun terkejut lalu menatap Kibum.

"ini pasti kerjaaan kamu ya ?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"eitss aku bukan tersangka utama loh, tuh mereka juga ..." jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook, Changmin serta Zhoumi dan Henry, dan ... Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Appa ! Umma ! kalian udah pulang dari liburan ?" tanya Siwon.

"hehehe .. iya, kita udah balik dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi kita mau kasih kejutan buat kamu Wonnie ..." jawab Hangeng.

"saengil chukkaeyo anakku ... semoga kamu bisa jadi suami yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan selalu menyayangi anak dan istri mu ..." Heechul memberi selamat.

"gomawo Umma ..."

Pandangan Siwon beralih pada Sungmin, Donghae dan Changmin.

"kalian semua sekongkol ya ?" Siwon memicingkan mata.

"hehehehe ... iya" jawab mereka serempak sambil nyengir gaje.

"awas kalian ya !" Siwon pun mengejar Sungmin, Donghae dan Changmin yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu.

"hahahahahahahaaaa " semua nya pun tertawa senang.

"dan begitulah akhir kisah dari keluarga Siwon dan Kibum, semoga acara ini bisa menginspirasi anda sekeluarga ... saya MC Boom pamit, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu ngidam untuk menonton acara 'Ngidam'... annyeong" kata sang MC menutup acara.

Seminggu kemudian...

"huaahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa !"

"kalian semua stop ngetawain aku, aku kan lagi panik jadi aku lari ..." ucap Siwon membela diri.

"lagian WonPa oon banget sih, ulet nya mah gak bakalan pergi kalo gak disingkirin, ini WonPa malah lari-lari gak jelas, ya masih nempel lah ulet bulu nya wahahahahaha ..."

Mereka sekeluarga sedang menonton acara 'Ngidam' dengan Siwon sebagai peserta nya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Siwon kejatuhan ulat bulu.

Tawa mereka pun memenuhi rumah Kibum dan Siwon dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari rumah mereka.


	23. Chapter 22

My Lovely Teacher

Part 22 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

agency

"kamu disini dulu yah chagi.. aku mau pemotretan sebentar.." ucap Ryeowook.

"iya chagi.." balas Yesung.

Entah sejak kapan Yesung jadi rajin mengantar – jemput, bahkan menemani Ryeowook pemotretan. Yesung juga sering ikut dalam kegiatan pemotretan Ryeowook di luar kota. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook juga merasa aneh dengan Yesung. Tidak biasanya seorang Yesung ingin menemaninya di kala dia bekerja. Keanehan itu pun dia kesampingkan, karena Ryeowook sangat senang ketika Yesung selalu menemaninya.

Sementara Ryeowook sedang melakukan pemotretan, Yesung hanya duduk di ruang tunggu. Ketika Yesung sedang merasa bosan, tiba – tiba dia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yg tidak asing baginya.

"hei.. udah lama nunggunya ?" tanya seseorang.

"hm ? ngga kok.. aku baru sebentar disini.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah.. kalo gitu, kita ke kafe di deket sini aja yah.. biar enak ngobrolnya.." ajak orang itu.

"ya udah.. tapi jangan lama – lama yah.. nanti Wookie curiga.." Yesung menyetujui ajakan orang tersebut.

Sebelum Yesung pergi bersama orang tersebut, dia mengirim sms terlebih dahulu pada Ryeowook yg mengatakan dia akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Orang yang bersama Yesung kini memakai baju yg sangat tertutup, karena dia tak ingin ada yg tahu kalau dia sedang pergi bersama seseorang.

kafe

"untung aja ada noona.. aku jadi ga bosen lagi deh.." ucap Yesung.

"lagian kamu.. kamu kenapa mau nemenin Wookie ke agency kalo tau kamu bakal bosen ?" tanya orang tersebut.

"kan mau ketemu Geun Young noona.." jawab yesung sambil malu – malu kepada orang yg ternyata adalah Moon Geun Young.

"aishh.. kamu bisa aja.." ucap Geun Young.

Semenjak pertemuan di mall waktu itu, Yesung jadi rajin menemani Ryeowook ke agency nya. Padahal Ryeowook sudah mengingatkan kalau nanti pasti Yesung akan bosan, tapi Yesung selalu bersikeras untuk menemani Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun sangat senang jika pacarnya menemaninya. Tapi, sebenarnya Yesung mempunyai maksud lain.

Yesung dan Geun Young pun saling bertukar nomor telepon dan mereka sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

"oiya, emang kalo kita pergi, noona harus berpakaian seperti itu yah ?" tanya Yesung yg melihat Geun Young melepaskan atributnya.

"harus itu.. nanti apa kata dunia ? kalo diliat wartawan, bisa mati aku.." jawab Geun Young.

"apa noona malu jalan sama aku ?" tanya Yesung memelas.

"ah ? ani.. ani.. bukan begitu maksudku.." jawab Geun Young.

"maksudku, kamu ini kan pacarnya Wookie, nanti bisa – bisa wartawan bakal bikin berita yg berlebihan tentang kita berdua.. padahal kan hubungan kita hanya sebatas idola dan penggemarnya.. iya kan ?" lanjut Geun Young.

"hm ? iya sih.. tapi kalo aku mau lebih dari seorang penggemar bagaimana ? bisa ?" tanya Yesung.

"hm ? maksud kamu ? lebih dari seorang penggemar ?" tanya Geun Young.

"iya.. ah, sudahlah ga usah dibahas.." jawab Yesung yg langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengobrol sambil bersenda gurau. Yesung sangat senang sekali bisa akrab dengan idolanya tersebut.

2 jam kemudian..

"Sungie kemana sih ?" Ryeowook celingukan mencari Yesung di ruang tunggu.

Ketika sedang mencari Yesung, tiba – tiba ada suara yg mengagetkan dia..

DORRR

Ryeowook langsung menoleh ke asal suara..

"ish.. kamu ngagetin aja.. dari mana aja sih Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook yg langsung tahu siapa orang yg mengagetkannya.

"aku abis dari toilet chagi.." jawab Yesung bohong.

Yesung sangat pandai menyimpan kebohongannya.

"hmm.. kita mau kemana chagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. kita pulang aja yuk.. aku capek.." jawab Ryeowook.

"baik tuan puteri.." Yesung mempersilahkan Ryeowook memasuki mobil.

Yesung pun mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

Di lain sisi..

Kyuhyun's house

"Minnie.. kamu makan dulu yah.. aku masakkin ramen sebentar.." Kyuhyun langsung menuju dapur.

"Minnie ikut.." Sungmin langsung ikut di belakang Kyuhyun.

dapur

"hmm.. kamu mau pedes apa ngga ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ngga ah.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membuatkan ramen untuk Sungmin dan untuknya. Karena Teuki dan Kangin sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi Kyuhyun yg memasak.

"aduh Kyunim.. kuahnya kebanyakan.. kurangin dikit dong.." protes Sungmin.

"biarin aja kenapa sih ? buat aku ini.." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"ish.. dibilangin juga.. susah banget sih.." ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"udah deh.. ga usah di majuin gitu bibirnya, nanti kalo aku cium baru tau rasa.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"mwo ? cium ? coba aja kalo berani.." tantang Sungmin.

"hmm ? nantang yah ? sekarang udah berani yah sama aku.." Kyuhyun langsung menaruh panci dan peralatan masaknya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin.

"eh, eh.. Kyunim mau ngapain ?" tanya Sungmin yg kaget melihat Kyuhyun yg semakin mendekatinya.

"tadi katanya mau dicium.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"mwo ? ga usah.. ntar ramen nya gosong.." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ngga bakal gosong kok sayang.." Kyuhyun memegang bibir pink Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin.

"hayo.. sekarang ga bisa kemana – mana.." ledek Kyuhyun.

"tadi Minnie Cuma becanda.. udah yah.. Minnie laper.." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"mau kemana sih ? urusan kita belum selesai sayang.." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menutup matanya. Jarak wajah mereka pun semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya..

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan lalu megerjapkan matanya.

"loh ? kok ?" Sungmin menggumam sendiri.

"muka kamu lucu banget Minnie.. haha.. kenapa ? kaget yah aku cium di kening ? apa kamu mau aku nyium bibir kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg sukses membuat wajah Sungmin semerah kepiting rebus.

"ah.. Kyunim apaan sih ? udah ah, Minnie laper.." Sungmin langsung melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen dan duduk di ruang TV.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

ruang TV

Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam..

"Kyunim.. kok pedes sih ramennya ? Kyunim kasih sambel yah ? sshh.." tanya Sungmin sambil mengipas – ngipas mulutnya tanpa memberhentikan makannya, sehingga ramen tersebut masih nyangkut dibibirnya.

"hm ? ngga kok ? beneran.. aku ga ngasih sambel ke ramen kamu.. sini aku coba.." Kyuhyun mengambil ramen tersebut dengan garpunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasakan ramen tersebut tanpa diduga, dia mengambil helaian mie yang sama dengan Sungmin. Alhasil, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menggigit ujung mie dan Sungmin menggigit ujung mie yang satunya. *aduh, susah banget sih ngejelasinnya.. pada bisa ngebayangin kan ?*

Mata mereka terbelalak ketika wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar. Mereka saling menatap wajah.

"Minnie.. bibirnya merah banget.. seksi.." batin Kyuhyun.

"OMO ! eottokhae ? muka Kyunim tambah deket.. musti ngapain nih ?" batin Sungmin.

Tanpa aba – aba, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan mie itu. Dan akhirnya..

Bibir mereka saling bertemu..

Sungmin hanya menutup matanya dan membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan.. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan dalam.. sesekali menghisapnya lembut.. Kyuhyun terus mengulum bibir Sungmin yang merah karena rasa pedas yang dirasakannya.

Setelah lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu..

"maaf Minnie.. aku kelepasan.. tapi pedes.. ah.." Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"hm ? gapapa kok Kyunim.. apa aku bilang.. pedes kan ?" ucap Sungmin malu – malu.

HENING..

"gimana ? udah ga pedes kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memecahkan keheningan.

"ngga.." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk (?).

"kalo masih pedes, sini biar aku cium lagi.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"ih.. apaan sih Kyunim ? maunya tuh.." ledek Sungmin.

"abis.. bibir kamu seksi banget kalo lagi kepedesan.. hehe.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"dasar Kyunim yadong !" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"aduh aduh.. sakit Minnie.. ampun.." ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Setelah makan..

"Kyunim, grand piano nya jarang dipake yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. abis aku sibuk banget belakangan ini.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghampiri grand piano yg berwarna pink tersebut.

"Minnie suka banget sama grand piano ini waktu pertama kali Minnie ngeliatnya.. sama kayak pertama kali Minnie ngeliat Kyunim.. Love at first sight.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus piano tersebut.

"hm ? sejak kapan Minnie ku berubah jadi sok puitis dan romantis gini ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"sejak Minnie pacaran sama Kyunim.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin dengan tingkah lucunya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie juga inget pas kita pertama kali mainin piano ini dan kita nyanyi bareng dan.." Sungmin belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"suara kamu indah banget.. bikin aku makin suka sama kamu.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimat Sungmin yang membuat wajah Sungmin kembali menampilkan rona merah di pipinya yang chubby.

Sungmin duduk dan memainkan grand piano tersebut.

"_You are my everything.. nothing your love won't bring.. my life is yours alone.. the only love I've never known.. your spirit pulls me through when nothing else will do.. every night I pray down on bended knee, that you will always be my everything.._" Sungmin memamerkan suara indahnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"you will always be my everything, Minnie.." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_nae saenge gajang arum daun sunganeun.. nolmana nun bushige saranghaetdon sungandeul.. ijena ara noraneun saram.. nae saenge gajang geun seonmul.._" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi untuk Sungmin.

*Present - *

"you're the wonderful present in my life.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin pun memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

rumah Yesung

"noona lagi apa ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku masih ada di agency nih.. baru selesai pemotretan.. kamu lagi apa ?" tanya Geun Young yangg ada di seberang telepon.

"hmm.. aku lagi nelpon noona aja.." jawab Yesung.

Yesung sering sekali menelpon Geun Young. Kadang – kadang hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar dan keadaan Geun Young. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang khawatir dengan keadaan pasangannya.

Padahal di luar sana, ada seseorang yang menunggu telpon dari Yesung.

"Sungie kemana sih ? biasanya dia nelpon aku.. kenapa jam segini dia belom telpon juga yah ?" Ryeowook menggumam sendiri.

"apa aku telpon duluan aja yah ?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menekan sejumlah angka yang terdapat di ponsel nya.

TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT..

"duh, nada nya bicara terus.. Sungie kemana sih ?" Ryeowook menggumam sendiri.

"apa Sungie udah tidur yah ?" pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu telepon dari Yesung.. setelah 2 jam, ternyata ponsel Ryeowook tidak berbunyi sama sekali.. Ryeowook lelah dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"pagi semua.." sapa Sungmin.

"pagi Minnie.." balas Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. Sungie kemana ? kok dia ga ada ? biasanya dia dateng duluan.." tanya Sungmin.

"ga tau Minnie.. aku juga kemaren nunggu telpon dari dia.. tapi sampe sekarang, dia ga nelpon aku.." jawab Ryeowook sedih.

"ngapain sih tuh anak ? ampe lupa sama pacarnya sendiri.." ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

Tak lama kemudian..

"pagi semua.." sapa Yesung yang baru saja datang.

"kemana aja sih kamu ? biasanya kamu paling duluan dateng nya ?" tanya Sungmin.

"tau nih Sungie.. ga tau apa kalo ada yang nungguin kamu dari tadi ? mana ga ada kabar lagi.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. iya iya maaf.. kalian bawel banget sih ? lagian kan aku ga telat.. apa kalian kangen yah sama aku ?" tanya Yesung menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"MWO ?! KANGEN ? SAMA KAMU ? huuueeeeekkkk.." teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"hahahahahaha.. biasa aja kali.." ucap Yesung.

"tapi bener juga sih.. ada yang kangen sama kamu tuh.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie apaan sih ?" Ryeowook tersipu malu.

"yang bener chagi ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"hmm.. itu.. lagian kamu sih.. aku kan nunggu telpon dari kamu semalem.. tapi, kamu nya ga nelpon aku.. sampe aku ketiduran.. kan ga biasanya kamu kayak gitu.. gimana ga kangen coba ?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sebal.

"duh.. iya deh.. maaf.. maaf.. aku ga kayak gitu lagi deh besok – besok.." Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"maafin aku Wookie.. aku udah bo'ong sama kamu.." batin Yesung.

Pulang sekolah..

parkiran sekolah

"chagi.. kamu hari ini ada pemotretan lagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. ada kayaknya.. kenapa ? kamu mau nemenin aku lagi ?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"ngga ah.. aku capek.. mau di rumah aja.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah deh.. kalo gitu, aku duluan yah chagi.." Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung dan masuk ke mobilnya.

Yesung pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"hhhhh.. aku sms noona dulu deh.. jadi apa ngga yah ?" batin Yesung.

"noona.. kita jadi kan ke kafe hari ini ?" isi sms dari Yesung.

SEND

Tak lama kemudian, Geun Young membalas sms tersebut..

"iya.. jadi kok Sungie.. aku tunggu di tempat biasa yah.." isi sms dari Geun Young.

Yesung pun tersenyum melihat isi sms tersebut.

Yesung langsung menuju kafe tempat dia dan Geun Young janjian..

"Sungie kemana sih ? kok setiap aku hubungin, ga pernah diangkat telfonnya ?" batin Ryeowook.

Sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghubungi Yesung, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban..

"Wookie-ah.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya sang fotografer.

"hm ? gapapa kok Yoochun oppa.. Cuma lagi BT aja.. telfon ku ga diangkat sama Sungie.." jawab Ryeowook.

"oh.. mungkin dia lagi sibuk.. ato lagi istirahat.. kalo mood-mu hilang, pasti bakal ga bagus di kamera ku ini.. kan kesian kameraku, harus memotret model yang cemberut.. padahal dia sangat cantik.. " Yoochun menenangkan modelnya.

"ah, Yoochun oppa bisa aja.. baiklah.. aku akan kembalikan mood-ku dan berusaha tampil cantik.." ucap Ryeowook bersemangat.

"gitu dong.. itu baru model aku.." ucap Yoochun.

Akhirnya Ryeowook melanjutkan sesi pemotretannya..

Disisi lain..

"telfon dari siapa ? kok ga diangkat ?" tanya Geun Young.

"hm ? bukan dari siapa – siapa kok.." jawab Yesung bohong.

"angkat aja.. siapa tau penting.." usul Geun Young.

"hm ? ngga kok.." ucap Yesung gugup.

"apa.. itu dari Wookie ?" tanya Geun Young.

"hm ? Wookie ? eh.. iya.. itu dari Wookie.." jawab Yesung gugup dan polos.

"sudah kuduga.." batin Geun Young.

"udahlah noona.. ga usah ngomongin Wookie.. kita bahas yang laen aja yah.." usul Yesung.

"Yesung mulai mengabaikan Wookie.. persis seperti perkiraanku.." Geun Young mengirim sms pada seseorang.

SEND

"oh.. baiklah.." ucap Geun Young dengan senyumnya.

"HaePa.. abis ini kita kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. kita ke kafe aja yuk.. aku laper.." jawab Donghae.

"ya udah deh.. aku juga laper.." Eunhyuk menyetujuinya.

kafe

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di pojok kafe tersebut dan memesan makanan..

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan buku yang tadi dibelinya..

"HaePa.. liat nih, aku beli komik terbaru.. seru deh.. aku mau baca ah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hm ? emangnya kamu aja yang punya buku baru.. aku juga punya nih.. novel terbaru.." ucap Donghae tak mau kalah.

Mereka memang habis dari toko buku, namun selera buku mereka berbeda.. Eunhyuk suka dengan komik, sedangkan Donghae suka dengan novel.. *tebalik deh kayaknya..*

Setelah memamerkan buku masing – masing, mereka pun membaca buku mereka..

"YA ! kau jangan menghindar dariku Orochimaru ! aku akan melawanmu.. HIYAAATT.. aku akan melawanmu dengan jurus.." ucap Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca buku komiknya.

"cinta abadi.. cinta yang tak pernah usai dan mendalam.. karena itu dibutuhkan.." Donghae pun membaca novel nya.

"mata Sharinggan.. mata itu.. mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha.. itu bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru.. aku harus minta bantuan oleh.. " sahut Eunhyuk.

"sang pastor.. pastor itu pun memberkati kedua mempelai dengan sangat khidmat.." sahut Donghae.

"loh ? kok ? komikku jadi aneh gini ceritanya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"loh ? novelku kok ada jurusnya ?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae..

"gara – gara HaePa nih.. komikku jadi ancur gini ceritanya.." kesal Eunhyuk.

"ih ? enak aja.. kamu tuh yang bikin cerita novelku jadi berantakan.." balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun saling menyalahkan.. tapi tak lama kemudian..

"eh, HaePa.. liat deh dua orang yang duduk di tengah kafe.. kayaknya aku kenal sama orang itu.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hm ? yang mana ?" tanya Donghae.

"itu tuh.." Eunhyuk menunjuk dua orang yang dia maksud.

"loh ? itu bukannya Sungie ?" tanya Donghae.

"berarti dugaanku bener.. tapi dia sama siapa yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. tunggu deh.. kayaknya aku pernah liat.. ah, itu kan Moon Geun Young.. model terkenal itu.." jawab Donghae.

"masa' sih HaePa ?! kok HaePa bisa tau ? padahal kan kita Cuma liat dari samping.." tanya Eunhyuk.

"siapa sih yang ga kenal sama model senior yang paling cantik di kota ini.." jawab Donghae enteng.

"hmm.. jadi aku ga cantik gitu maksudnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"hm ? bukan gitu maksudku chagi.. hehe.." ucap Donghae.

"hmm.. tapi aku bingung, kok bisa yah Sungie sama model itu ? Wookie kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"apa kita samperin mereka aja ?" tanya Donghae.

"hm ? ga usah HaePa.. udah.. biarin aja dulu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya udah deh.. kita makan aja.." ucap Donghae dan disetujui oleh anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya melihat Yesung dan Geun Young dari jauh.

Keesokkan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"Minnie.. sini deh, aku mau cerita sama kamu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sungmin.

"duh, pelan – pelan dong Hyukkie.. sakit nih.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus lengannya.

"iya.. iya.. maap.. aku mau cerita nih, tapi kamu jangan bilang – bilang yah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"emang kamu mau cerita apa sih ? kayaknya penting banget.." ucap Sungmin.

"ini penting banget.. kemaren aku jalan sama HaePa.." Eunhyuk belum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"ya elah.. jalan sama HaePa aja pake' bilang sama aku.. apanya yang penting ?" potong Sungmin.

"ih.. labu sepet ! makanya dengerin aku dulu.." ucap Eunhyuk gemas.

"iya.. iya.." Sungmin mengangguk.

"kemaren aku jalan sama HaePa.. terus aku liat Yesung lagi berduaan sama seseorang.. dan kamu tau itu siapa ?" cerita Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng..

"itu Moon Geun Young.. model terkenal itu.." lanjut Eunhyuk.

"mwo ?! apa Wookie tau ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku ga tau sih.. tapi kayaknya Wookie ga tau deh.. makanya, kamu jangan bilang – bilang dulu yah sama Wookie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. oke deh.." ucap Sungmin.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

kantin

"kamu mau pesen apa chagi ?" tanya yesung pada Ryeowook.

"hmm.. samain aja deh sama kamu.." jawab Ryeowook.

"kalian mau makan apa ?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"samain juga deh sama kamu Sungie.." jawab Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka memesan makanan yang sama..

"bentar yah, aku pesenin.." Yesung beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Wookie.. aku mau nanya.. kemaren kamu ada pemotretan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

"terus.. Sungie ikut ?" tanya Sungmin.

"engga.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggeleng.

Ryeowook heran dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya ini.

"kalian kenapa sih ? nanyain aku kayak polisi lagi interogasi tahanan aja.." tanya Ryeowook.

"hm ? gapapa kok.. Cuma nanya aja.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"berarti Wookie ga tau Hyukkie.." bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"nah.. makanan dateng.." Yesung membawa 4 mangkuk ramen.

Mereka pun mengambil jatah mereka masing – masing.

"selamat makan !" ucap mereka berebarengan.

Ketika sedang asik makan, tiba – tiba ponsel Yesung bergetar..

Ddrrrtt.. ddrrtt..

Ternyata itu telpon dari Geun Young..

"aduh.. mati gw ! kenapa dia nelpon jam segini sih ?" batin Yesung.

"chagi, ponsel kamu geter tuh.. " ucap Ryeowook yang mengetahui ponsel Yesung bergetar.

"hm ? i..iya.. udah, biarin aja.." ucap Yesung.

"siapa tau penting.." ucap Ryeowook.

"ngga kok.. udah biarin aja.. paling orang iseng.." balas Yesung.

"pasti dari model itu.." bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Tapi.. ponsel Yesung bergetar terus menerus..

"udahlah chagi.. angkat aja kenapa sih.." ucap Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kesal.

"iya.. iya.. aku angkat.. aku tinggal sebentar yah.." Yesung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"kenapa musti jauh – jauh sih ngangkat telponnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung

Yesung mengangkat telponnya.

"ada apa noona ?" tanya Yesung.

"Sungie-ah.. kamu bisa dateng ke tempat aku ga sekarang ? tolong jemput aku.. supir aku lagi sakit, jadi ga ada yang nganterin aku ke lokasi pemotretan.." jawab Geun Young.

"tapi noona.. aku lagi di sekolah.." ucap Yesung.

"ya terserah kamu aja lah.." ucap Geun Young dan langsung mematikan telponnya.

"aish.." umpat Yesung.

Yesung kembali ke kantin..

"dari siapa chagi ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. itu.. itu.. dari Appa ku.. katanya aku disuruh nganter dia ke bandara sekarang juga.. dia mau ke Taiwan.. iya ke Taiwan.." jawab Yesung ragu.

"oh.. kalo gitu, ijin aja.. tapi, aku ikut yah.." usul Ryeowook.

"eh ? jangan chagi.. ga usah.. nanti kamu ketinggalan pelajaran.. biar aku aja.. aku bisa sendiri kok.." tolak Yesung cepat.

"oh gitu.. ya udah deh.." ucap Ryeowook sedikit kecewa.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya saling berbisik dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Yesung.

"hey ! kalian kenapa ngeliatin aku kayak gitu ? aneh banget.." tanya Yesung heran.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak menjawab, mereka malah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung berdua.

"kenapa mereka ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"molla.." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"ya udah deh.. aku ijin dulu yah chagi.. aku pergi dulu.." ucap Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook.

"hati – hati chagi.." ucap Ryeowook.

Sepulang sekolah..

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya.. dan Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka..

"Minnie.. kita pulang bareng yuk.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, Hyukkie.. aku duluan yah.." pamit Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"iya.. hati – hati Minnie.. ^^" ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

KyuMin

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak langsung pulang, tapi mereka menyempatkan ke taman..

"nih, buat kamu.. es krim coklat jumbo kesukaan kamu.." Kyuhyun memberikan es krim berukuran jumbo kepada Sungmin.

"wah.. gomawo Kyunim.." Sungmin menerima es krim itu.

"hmm.. es krim ini selalu enak.. apalagi makannya bareng Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"tuh kan.. Minnie aku sekarang jago banget ngerayu nih.. belajar dari siapa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dari Kyunim.. ^^" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut Sungmin.

"Kyunim.. " panggil Sungmin.

"hm ? kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"gimana sih rasanya selingkuh ?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba yang mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"hm ? maksud kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"hmm.. aku tanya sama Kyunim, gimana rasanya selingkuh ? apa enak kalo kita selingkuh ?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"emang kamu mau selingkuh ?!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"ngga.. bukan aku.. tapi Sungie.." jawab Sungmin.

"Sungie ? selingkuh ? maksudnya apa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"iya.. kata Hyukkie, Sungie itu selingkuh.. sama Moon Geun Young.." jawab Sungmin.

"Moon Geun Young ? yang model senior itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"wah.. hebat sekali dia.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"emangnya selingkuh itu bisa bikin kita hebat ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"aduh Minnie.. bukan gitu.." jawab Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"gini loh Minnie sayang.. kadang – kadang kita bosen sama hubungan yang lagi kita jalanin.. dan biasanya kita membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan kebosanan terhadap pasangan kita.. itulah latar belakang selingkuh.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"berarti waktu itu Kyunim lagi bosen dong sama Minnie ? emang Minnie ngebosenin yah sampe – sampe Kyunim selingkuh sama Bu Jess ?" tanya Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"itu.. itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku Minnie.. aku sadar, kalo aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu.. emang sih, kamu itu ga kayak yeoja- yeoja lain yang selalu pengen keliatan cantik dan sempurna buat pasangannya.. tapi itu yang bikin aku makin tertarik sama kamu.. kamu beda dari yang lain.. kamu tuh tampil apa adanya.. you're so special for me.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Mereka pun berpelukan.. setelah itu kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka..

"oiya Minnie.. aku pernah dapet surat dari orang yang ga dikenal dan dia ngancem aku supaya aku ga deket – deket sama kamu, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.." cerita Kyuhyun.

"surat ? kapan Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. waktu baru – baru aku masuk ke sekolah.. kan banyak surat dari fans ku tuh.. *narsis*.. nah, disitu ada surat ancaman gitu deh.. dari situ aku bertekad buat ngelindungin kalian.. makanya aku sering banget makan bareng kalian di kantin.. karena aku mau tau apa yang bakal terjadi.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"siapa yah ? kok Kyunim baru cerita sekarang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya aku kira ini ga penting.. tapi sampe sekarang, aku belom nemu pelaku yang nulis surat itu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. ya udah deh.. nanti kita pikirin lagi.. kita pulang yuk.. Minnie capek.." ucap Sungmin.

"okay my princess.. as you wish.." ucap Kyuhyun.

2 hari kemudian..

"hmm.. mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat buat nyatain perasaanku.." batin Yesung.

Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang..

"noona.. hari ini kita ke kafe biasa yah.. aku tunggu jam 7.. dah noona.." ucap Yesung dan dia pun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

agency

"duh, nih anak mau ngapain sih pake ngajak ketemuan di kafe biasa ?" batin Geun Young.

Geun Young bingung karna Yesung mengajaknya ke kafe secara mendadak.

"onnie.." panggil seseorang dan membuyarkan lamunan Geun Young.

"oh kamu.. kebetulan kamu dateng.. aku lagi bingung nih.." ucap Geun Young pada orang tersebut.

"kenapa onnie ? tentang Yesung kah ?" tanya orang itu.

"tepat sekali.. tadi dia nelfon aku, terus dia ngajak aku ke kafe biasa kita ketemu.." cerita Geun Young.

"loh ? bagus kan onnie.. sekarang dia yang minta ketemuan.. rencana kita bentar lagi berhasil.." ucap orang itu.

"tapi.. kalo dia ngungkapin perasaanya gimana ? aku kan ga suka sama dia.." Geun Young makin bingung.

"ayolah onnie.. masa' onnie ga mau nolongin adik sepupumu ini.." mohon orang tersebut.

"aishh.. oke.. tapi kalo nanti ada apa – apa, aku ga mau tanggung jawab yah.." titah Geun Young.

"sip onnie !" balas orang tersebut.

Sementara itu..

"Minnie.. Hyukkie.. kita jalan yuk.. aku bosen nih.." ucap Ryeowook pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melalui video call mereka.

"ya udah.. aku sama Minnie ke rumah kamu yah sekarang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian..

mobil

"kita mau kemana nih ?" tanya Donghae.

Donghae sekarang sedang bersama '3 dara cantik'. Tadinya Donghae enggan sekali mengantar 3 gadis itu, tapi Eunhyuk terus memaksanya. Akhirnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Donghae mau mengantar, bahkan menemani '3 dara cantik' itu.

"kita ke kafe waktu itu aja HaePa.. kan makanannya enak tuh.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"kafe ? yang mana ?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang polosnya.

"yang itu tuh HaePa.. aduh, lemotnya kambuh deh.. yang kita ketemu.." Eunhyuk langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"oh.. arra.. arrasseo.." Donghae langsung mengangguk cepat dan melajukan mobilnya.

kafe

"lama yah nunggunya ?" tanya Geun Young yang menghampiri Yesung.

"hm ? ngga kok.." jawab Yesung singkat.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dan memesan makanan..

Setelah itu, mereka berebincang – bincang..

"noona.. hari ini noona keliatan cantik banget.." puji Yesung.

"hm ? masa' sih ? makasih.." ucap Geun Young malu – malu.

"noona.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama noona.. tapi, noona jangan marah yah.." ucap Yesung.

"hm ? emang kamu mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Geun Young.

"aku.. aku.. aish.. gimana yah ngomongnya ?" ucap Yesung gagap.

Me : setau gw, azis doang yg gagap.. kenapa Yesung jadi ikut2an ?

Reader : author sarap nih.. berisik lu.. *nendang author sampe ke Korea*

#lanjut

"aku.. aku suka sama noona.. ternyata perasaan aku ini lebih dari perasaan seorang penggemar.. aku pengen noona jadi kekasihku.." ucap Yesung.

Geun Young hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"kekasih ? tapi gimana sama Wookie ?" tanya Geun Young.

"Wookie ? dia.. dia.." Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang sedang menyaksikan Yesung dan Geun Young.

"Sungie.." panggil seseorang dengan nada lirih.

"Wookie !" teriak Yesung tak percaya.

"apa maksud semua ini Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan berlinang air mata.

"aku.. aku.. maksud aku.." Yesung tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Sekarang Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang berada di depan Yesung.

Donghae ingin sekali menghajar Yesung.. tapi Eunhyuk langsung menahannya..

Yesung langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin..(mules?)

"tunggu ! biar aku jelasin.. aku udah ga tahan sama semua ini.." ucap Geun Young.

"maksud noona apa ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku selama ini hanya memanfaatkanmu aja Yesung.. aku sebenernya ga suka sama kamu.. aku menghargai kalo kamu adalah fans ku, tapi aku ga punya perasaan apa – apa sama kamu.. selama ini aku Cuma membantu adik sepupuku untuk membalaskan dendam sakit hatinya sama kamu Yesung.." jelas Geun Young.

"balas dendam ? sakit hati ?" tanya Yesung.

"iya.. dia orangnya !" ucap Geun Young sambil menarik orang tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Han Yuri.." ucap Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"iya ! ini aku.. kenapa ? kalian heran ?" tanya Yuri.

"kau.." tunjuk Yesung.

"aku puas.. akhirnya terbalaskan juga sakit hati aku selama ini.. aku pengen Yesung oppa ngerasain apa yang aku rasain.. gimana rasanya oppa ? gimana rasanya DITOLAK ? enak ga ? sakit ?" tanya Yuri dengan nada sinis.

"setelah Yesung oppa menolak cintaku pada hari itu, aku bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Yesung oppa dan pada Eunhyuk, juga Sungmin.. aku ga suka ngeliat kebersamaan kalian.. aku ga suka sama persahabatan kalian.. aku juga yang mengirimkan surat ancaman pada Kyuhyun sonsaengnim agar menjauhi kalian.. tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim sangat menyayangi kalian.. sampe – sampe dia rela makan bersama kalian di kantin demi menjaga kalian.. sungguh mengharukan.." jelas Yuri sinis.

"jadi.. apa maumu sekarang ?" tanya Yesung.

"well.. aku udah puas.. makasih buat onnie ku tersayang.. karna dia udah ngebantuin aku.." jawab Yuri sambil merangkul Geun Young.

"dasar yeoja jahat ! aku ga mau kenal sama kamu lagi.." titah Yesung.

"sayang yah.. wajah cantik, tapi hatinya busuk.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"jadi kamu yang neror Kyunim ?! aku ga nyangka kamu kayak gitu.." ucap Sungmin.

"terserah kalian mau bilang apa.. yang penting aku puas sekarang.. ayo onnie.. ngapain kita lama – lama disini ? mending kita pulang.." ajak Yuri.

"yeeeeee... sono – sono.. pulang sono ! pergi yang jauh.. hush.. hush.." ucap Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Setelah Yuri dan Geun Young menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae melayangkan 'death glare' mereka ke Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia hanya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh terus – menerus.

"aku.. aku tau aku salah.. aku minta maaf sama kalian.." ucap Yesung.

"kok minta maafnya sama kita ? minta maaf sana sama Wookie.." ucap Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menangis.

"Wookie.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku salah chagi.." Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"hiks.. hiks.. don't call me like that.. we're OVER.. kita putus.." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada final.

"Minnie, Hyukkie, HaePa.. aku mau pulang.." ucap Ryeowook.

"ya udah, ayo kita pulang.." ucap Donghae.

"Wookie.. Wookie.." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tetap tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Yesung. Sebelum mereka pergi, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae sengaja menabrakkan bahu mereka ke bahu Yesung.

"misi dong.. mau lewat nih.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menabrakkan bahunya.

"akhh.." rintih Yesung kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"maaf Wookie.. maaf temen – temen.." Yesung meratapi kesalahannya.

rumah Sungmin

Ryeowook menolak diantar pulang ke rumahnya.. karena dia tidak mau orang tuanya khawatir melihatnya menangis.. untung saja orangtua Sungmin sudah tidur.. kalo tidak, mungkin mereka akan khawatir bahkan heboh melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menangis..

"jadi.. hiks.. selama ini.. hiks.. Sungie ngebo'ongin aku.. hiks.. aku ga percaya.. hiks.. aku putus sama dia.. hiks.. dia tega banget sama aku.." Ryeowook terus menangis.

"ssstt.. udah yah Wookie.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"udah Wookie.. Yesung tuh udah jahat sama kamu.. dia tuh ga pantes ditangisin.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.. udah dong.. jangan ngomporin Wookie terus.." omel Sungmin.

"aku ga ngomporin kok.. emang kenyataan.." ucap Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Wookie.. ini minum dulu.. biar kamu tenang.." Donghae memberikan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook.

"gomawo HaePa.." ucap Ryeowook.

"udah yah Wookie.. kamu jangan sedih lagi.. inget ! kamu masih punya Hyukkie, Minnie, juga aku.." Donghae ikut menenangkan Ryeowook.

"kalian ngelupain aku ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin.

"eh ? elo ?" tanya Donghae.

"tadi Minnie yang nelpon Kyunim kesini.." jelas Sungmin.

"Kyunim.. tau ga ? jadi selama ini yang pernah ngirim surat ancaman ke Kyunim itu si Han Yuri itu.." cerita Sungmin.

"Han Yuri ? Han Yuri yang anak kelas dua itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya Kyunim.. dia sakit hati sama Sungie.. jadi kayak gitu deh.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"wah.. berani banget yah dia.." Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie, Hyukkie.. aku capek.. aku pulang aja deh.. makasih yah.. kalian udah mau jadi sahabat aku.. aku seneng punya sahabat kayak kalian.." ucap Ryeowook.

"sama – sama Wookie.. ya udah.. biar aku sama HaePa yang anter.. sekalian HaePa anter aku pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. ya udah.. yuk.." ucap Donghae sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"eits tunggu ! Kyu, lo jangan macem – macem ya sama Minnie ! awas aja kalo lo sampe ngapa – ngapain Minnie.." titah Donghae.

"iya hyung.. gw tau.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Setelah itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang.. sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim.. tadi Kyunim abis ngapain aja seharian ini ?" tanya Sungmin sambil bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. tadi aku.." Kyuhyun bercerita tentang kesehariannya tadi sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun terus bercerita..

"nah.. gitu ceritanya Minnie.. sibuk banget kan aku ? hehe.." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin.. akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"yahhh.. dia tidur.. berarti dari tadi aku nge-dongeng dong.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"kamu pasti capek yah Minnie.. kesian Minnie ku.. bobo yang nyenyak yah sayang.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil di pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hmm.. makin kenceng aja nih meluknya.. biarin aja dulu deh.." Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya sampai Sungmin benar – benar tertidur pulas.

rumah Ryeowook

Setelah diantar oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Ryeowook pun langsung ke kamarnya..

kamar Ryeowook

"Sungie.. kenapa kamu tega banget sama aku ? kenapa kamu tega ngekhianatin cinta kita ? apa salah aku sama kamu, sampe – sampe kamu selingkuh sama Geun Young onnie ? padahal aku cinta banget sama kamu, udah setia sama kamu.. tapi kenapa ini balesannya ? bertahun – tahun aku kangen sama kamu.. aku mempercepat sekolah model aku di luar negeri biar aku bisa pulang ke Korea dan nemuin kamu.. aku seneng kita bisa ketemu lagi.. tapi, kayaknya pengorbanan aku sia – sia.. kamu jahat sama aku Sungie.. kamu jahat !" Ryeowook menangis tersedu – sedu sambil melihat foto dirinya dan Yesung ketika masih bersama.

Hati Ryeowook begitu sakit. Dia hanya bisa menangis untuk mengungkapkan kekecewaannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kejadian tadi dimana Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Geun Young.

Setelah lama dia menangis, dia pun merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya..

"pagi semua.." sapa Ryeowook pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"pagi Wookie.." balas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook bertingkah seperti biasa.. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa heran.. akhirnya mereka bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. kamu gapapa ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"hm ? aku gapapa kok.. ^^ kenapa emang ? ada yang aneh sama aku ?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"ah.. ani.. bukan gitu.. tapi kan kemaren.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"oh.. itu.. udahlah.. biarin aja.." ucap Ryeowook santai.

Tiba – tiba Yesung datang dan..

"Wookie.. aku minta maaf.. aku nyesel banget.. aku bener – bener minta maaf Wookie.." Yesung memohon pada Ryeowook sambil memegang erat tangan Ryeowook.

"hm ? Sungie.. eh, maksudku Yesung.. udah - udah.. jangan kayak gini dong.. aku jadi ga enak sama yang laen.." Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"maaf Wookie.." ucap Yesung lirih.

"iya.. aku maafin.. udah kan ?" ucap Ryeowook singkat.

"jinjja ? berarti kita jadian lagi dong ?" tanya Yesung senang.

"eh ? aku maafin kamu bukan berarti kita jadian lagi.." jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung terdiam.

"maaf Sungie.. aku ga bermaksud kasar sama kamu.. aku belum bisa nerima kamu lagi.. aku butuh waktu buat semua ini.. " batin Ryeowook.

"sabar yah Sungie.." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tega melihat Yesung diperlakukan begitu, langsung menenangkan Yesung.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Murid – murid belajar dengan serius.. kecuali Yesung.. konsentrasinya hilang ketika dia mencerna kembali perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

"aku maafin kamu bukan berarti kita jadian lagi.." Yesung terus memikirkan perkataan tadi.

"ini semua memang salahku.. aku emang pantes dapetin ini.." batin yesung.

Sebulan kemudian..

Shining Star High School

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang asik membuka buku pelajaran mereka *tumben belajar*.. tiba – tiba Yesung datang. Sebenarnya, keadaan Yesung saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Dia berantakan sekali.

"Minnie.. Sungie acak - acakan banget.." bisik Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kita samperin yuk.." ajak Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung dan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie-ah.. look at yourself ! you're so messy.." ucap Sungmin.

"really ?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"kamu mandi ga sih tadi ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya mandi lah.." jawab Yesung cepat.

"udah sarapan belom ?" tanya Sungmin.

"belom.." jawab Yesung lesu.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semenjak Yesung putus dengan Ryeowook, Yesung seperti anak yang tidak pernah diurus. Penampilannya berantakan, wajahnya lesu dan makannya pun tidak teratur. Lain hal nya ketika dia masih bersama Ryeowook, karena Ryeowook sangat memperhatikan Yesung dari hal yang kecil sampai hal yang besar. Walaupun sebelum jadian dengan Ryeowook, Yesung sebenarnya anak yang rapi tapi masalahnya dengan Ryeowook lah yang membuatnya berantakan seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook.

"ya udah.. kita ke kantin dulu deh.. kamu sarapan dulu.." ajak Sungmin.

"Wookie.. kita mau ke kantin dulu.. kamu mau ikut ?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"ngga ah.. kalian aja.. aku tadi udah makan.." tolak Ryeowook.

Akhirnya '3 serangkai' itu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie.. kenapa kamu keliatan lebih kurus ? penampilan kamu sekarang lebih berantakan dan wajahmu yang dulu ceria, sekarang jadi lesu tak bersemangat.. sebenernya kamu kenapa Sungie ? apa semua gara – gara aku ? apa Sungie berantakan gara – gara aku ? Tuhan.. bagaimana ini ? kembalikan Yesung seperti dulu.." Ryeowook bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Yesung.

kantin

Meskipun Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sangat kesal dan marah terhadap Yesung waktu itu, tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan Yesung. Itulah persahabatan. Sebesar apapun kemarahan kita dan kekesalan kita, sahabat pasti akan memaafkan kita.

"kamu mau makan apa ? ramen ? burger ? ddukbokki ? ato apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung hanya diam melihat dua sahabatnya itu..

"yeeee.. nih anak.. ditanya malah diem aja.. cepetan.. mau makan apaan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kalian.. " ucap Yesung kaget karna perhatian dari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

GREBB

Yesung memeluk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Sungie ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku.. aku sayang banget sama kalian.. padahal aku udah bikin kesalahan besar.. tapi kalian.. kalian malah perhatian sama aku.. aku udah ngelakuin hal yang bodoh.. aku minta maaf sama kalian.. aku sayang banget sama kalian.." Yesung menitikkan air matanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sungie.." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin juga menitikkan air mata mereka.

"that's what's friends are for.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"makasih yah.. makasih karna kalian udah mau jadi sahabat terbaik buat aku.." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"duh.. kok jadi sedih – sedihan gini sih ? udah ah, kamu musti makan Sungie.. kalo ngga, kamu bakal sakit.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengahpus air matanya.

"oke bos !" sahut Yesung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Ryeowook melihat mereka dari kejauhan dan menitikkan air matanya juga.

"persahabatan kalian selalu membuatku kagum.." batin Ryeowook.

Setelah makan..

"kalian duluan aja.. aku mau ke toilet.." ucap Yesung.

"ya udah, kita ke kelas duluan yah.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Setelah dari toilet, Yesung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa disangka, Yesung melihat Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Sungie.. aku ga tega ngeliat kamu kayak gini terus – menerus.. hati aku miris ngeliat kamu yang berantakan dan lesu.. apa semua ini salah ku ?" pikir Ryeowook.

"aduh.. ada Wookie lagi.. sial.. aku lagi berantakan kayak gini, kenapa musti ketemu Wookie sih ? mana ga ada orang lagi.. ya udah deh, jalan aja.." pikir Yesung.

Yesung berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia tidak berani melihat Ryeowook.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpapasan, dan Ryeowook sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Yesung.

"hmm.. sejak putus, kamu keliatan tambah kurus.. berantakan lagi.." ucap Ryeowook tanpa melihat wajah Yesung dan memasang tampang sinis.

"hm ? aku.. aku udah biasa di bawelin sama kamu.. jadi semenjak kita putus, ga ada yang merhatiin aku kayak kamu merhatiin aku.." balas Yesung.

BLUSSSHH

Wajah Ryeowook seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi. Tapi Ryeowook tetap saja tidak menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"maafin aku Wookie.. aku udah bikin kesalahan besar sama kamu.. ga seharusnya aku selingkuh, padahal kamu baik dan perhatian sama aku.. kamu.. kamu mau kan maafin aku ?" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ryeowook.

"aku udah maafin kamu kok.." ucap Ryeowook cepat dan masih menunjukkan wajah sinis dan tak peduli.

"tapi.. tapi aku pengen kita kayak dulu lagi.. aku pengen kita jadian lagi.. kamu mau kan ?" tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"kamu mau kan Wookie ?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi dengan jurus 'turtle eyes' nya.

"nembak nya yang bener dong.. ga romantis banget sih ?" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada ketus.

"hm ?" Yesung kaget dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"oke oke.. hmm.. aku sadar kalo aku udah bikin kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.. melukai hati orang yang sangat aku cintai.. tapi aku ingin menebusnya.. aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi.. dan aku ga akan ngulangin kesalahan aku buat yang kedua kalinya.. karna aku ga mau kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai.. jadi, Kim Ryeowook.. maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku.. lagi ?" Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ryeowook.

"..." Ryeowook diam.

"Wookie ? aku udah tau kok jawabannya.. pasti kamu nolak aku.. ya udah, kalo gitu.." Yesung belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tiba – tiba ..

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku ga mau ngeliat kamu lebih kurus dan lebih berantakan dari ini.. jadi, aku mau jadi kekasihmu lagi Kim Yesung.." balas Ryeowook.

"jinjja ? wah.. gomawo Wookie.. saranghae.." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"na do saranghae Sungie.." balas Ryeowook di sela – sela pelukannya.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

My Lovely Teacher

Part 22 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

agency

"kamu disini dulu yah chagi.. aku mau pemotretan sebentar.." ucap Ryeowook.

"iya chagi.." balas Yesung.

Entah sejak kapan Yesung jadi rajin mengantar – jemput, bahkan menemani Ryeowook pemotretan. Yesung juga sering ikut dalam kegiatan pemotretan Ryeowook di luar kota. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook juga merasa aneh dengan Yesung. Tidak biasanya seorang Yesung ingin menemaninya di kala dia bekerja. Keanehan itu pun dia kesampingkan, karena Ryeowook sangat senang ketika Yesung selalu menemaninya.

Sementara Ryeowook sedang melakukan pemotretan, Yesung hanya duduk di ruang tunggu. Ketika Yesung sedang merasa bosan, tiba – tiba dia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yg tidak asing baginya.

"hei.. udah lama nunggunya ?" tanya seseorang.

"hm ? ngga kok.. aku baru sebentar disini.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah.. kalo gitu, kita ke kafe di deket sini aja yah.. biar enak ngobrolnya.." ajak orang itu.

"ya udah.. tapi jangan lama – lama yah.. nanti Wookie curiga.." Yesung menyetujui ajakan orang tersebut.

Sebelum Yesung pergi bersama orang tersebut, dia mengirim sms terlebih dahulu pada Ryeowook yg mengatakan dia akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Orang yang bersama Yesung kini memakai baju yg sangat tertutup, karena dia tak ingin ada yg tahu kalau dia sedang pergi bersama seseorang.

kafe

"untung aja ada noona.. aku jadi ga bosen lagi deh.." ucap Yesung.

"lagian kamu.. kamu kenapa mau nemenin Wookie ke agency kalo tau kamu bakal bosen ?" tanya orang tersebut.

"kan mau ketemu Geun Young noona.." jawab yesung sambil malu – malu kepada orang yg ternyata adalah Moon Geun Young.

"aishh.. kamu bisa aja.." ucap Geun Young.

Semenjak pertemuan di mall waktu itu, Yesung jadi rajin menemani Ryeowook ke agency nya. Padahal Ryeowook sudah mengingatkan kalau nanti pasti Yesung akan bosan, tapi Yesung selalu bersikeras untuk menemani Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun sangat senang jika pacarnya menemaninya. Tapi, sebenarnya Yesung mempunyai maksud lain.

Yesung dan Geun Young pun saling bertukar nomor telepon dan mereka sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

"oiya, emang kalo kita pergi, noona harus berpakaian seperti itu yah ?" tanya Yesung yg melihat Geun Young melepaskan atributnya.

"harus itu.. nanti apa kata dunia ? kalo diliat wartawan, bisa mati aku.." jawab Geun Young.

"apa noona malu jalan sama aku ?" tanya Yesung memelas.

"ah ? ani.. ani.. bukan begitu maksudku.." jawab Geun Young.

"maksudku, kamu ini kan pacarnya Wookie, nanti bisa – bisa wartawan bakal bikin berita yg berlebihan tentang kita berdua.. padahal kan hubungan kita hanya sebatas idola dan penggemarnya.. iya kan ?" lanjut Geun Young.

"hm ? iya sih.. tapi kalo aku mau lebih dari seorang penggemar bagaimana ? bisa ?" tanya Yesung.

"hm ? maksud kamu ? lebih dari seorang penggemar ?" tanya Geun Young.

"iya.. ah, sudahlah ga usah dibahas.." jawab Yesung yg langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengobrol sambil bersenda gurau. Yesung sangat senang sekali bisa akrab dengan idolanya tersebut.

2 jam kemudian..

"Sungie kemana sih ?" Ryeowook celingukan mencari Yesung di ruang tunggu.

Ketika sedang mencari Yesung, tiba – tiba ada suara yg mengagetkan dia..

DORRR

Ryeowook langsung menoleh ke asal suara..

"ish.. kamu ngagetin aja.. dari mana aja sih Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook yg langsung tahu siapa orang yg mengagetkannya.

"aku abis dari toilet chagi.." jawab Yesung bohong.

Yesung sangat pandai menyimpan kebohongannya.

"hmm.. kita mau kemana chagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. kita pulang aja yuk.. aku capek.." jawab Ryeowook.

"baik tuan puteri.." Yesung mempersilahkan Ryeowook memasuki mobil.

Yesung pun mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

Di lain sisi..

Kyuhyun's house

"Minnie.. kamu makan dulu yah.. aku masakkin ramen sebentar.." Kyuhyun langsung menuju dapur.

"Minnie ikut.." Sungmin langsung ikut di belakang Kyuhyun.

dapur

"hmm.. kamu mau pedes apa ngga ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ngga ah.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membuatkan ramen untuk Sungmin dan untuknya. Karena Teuki dan Kangin sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi Kyuhyun yg memasak.

"aduh Kyunim.. kuahnya kebanyakan.. kurangin dikit dong.." protes Sungmin.

"biarin aja kenapa sih ? buat aku ini.." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"ish.. dibilangin juga.. susah banget sih.." ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"udah deh.. ga usah di majuin gitu bibirnya, nanti kalo aku cium baru tau rasa.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"mwo ? cium ? coba aja kalo berani.." tantang Sungmin.

"hmm ? nantang yah ? sekarang udah berani yah sama aku.." Kyuhyun langsung menaruh panci dan peralatan masaknya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin.

"eh, eh.. Kyunim mau ngapain ?" tanya Sungmin yg kaget melihat Kyuhyun yg semakin mendekatinya.

"tadi katanya mau dicium.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"mwo ? ga usah.. ntar ramen nya gosong.." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ngga bakal gosong kok sayang.." Kyuhyun memegang bibir pink Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin.

"hayo.. sekarang ga bisa kemana – mana.." ledek Kyuhyun.

"tadi Minnie Cuma becanda.. udah yah.. Minnie laper.." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"mau kemana sih ? urusan kita belum selesai sayang.." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menutup matanya. Jarak wajah mereka pun semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya..

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan lalu megerjapkan matanya.

"loh ? kok ?" Sungmin menggumam sendiri.

"muka kamu lucu banget Minnie.. haha.. kenapa ? kaget yah aku cium di kening ? apa kamu mau aku nyium bibir kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg sukses membuat wajah Sungmin semerah kepiting rebus.

"ah.. Kyunim apaan sih ? udah ah, Minnie laper.." Sungmin langsung melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen dan duduk di ruang TV.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

ruang TV

Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam..

"Kyunim.. kok pedes sih ramennya ? Kyunim kasih sambel yah ? sshh.." tanya Sungmin sambil mengipas – ngipas mulutnya tanpa memberhentikan makannya, sehingga ramen tersebut masih nyangkut dibibirnya.

"hm ? ngga kok ? beneran.. aku ga ngasih sambel ke ramen kamu.. sini aku coba.." Kyuhyun mengambil ramen tersebut dengan garpunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasakan ramen tersebut tanpa diduga, dia mengambil helaian mie yang sama dengan Sungmin. Alhasil, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menggigit ujung mie dan Sungmin menggigit ujung mie yang satunya. *aduh, susah banget sih ngejelasinnya.. pada bisa ngebayangin kan ?*

Mata mereka terbelalak ketika wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar. Mereka saling menatap wajah.

"Minnie.. bibirnya merah banget.. seksi.." batin Kyuhyun.

"OMO ! eottokhae ? muka Kyunim tambah deket.. musti ngapain nih ?" batin Sungmin.

Tanpa aba – aba, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan mie itu. Dan akhirnya..

Bibir mereka saling bertemu..

Sungmin hanya menutup matanya dan membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan.. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan dalam.. sesekali menghisapnya lembut.. Kyuhyun terus mengulum bibir Sungmin yang merah karena rasa pedas yang dirasakannya.

Setelah lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu..

"maaf Minnie.. aku kelepasan.. tapi pedes.. ah.." Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"hm ? gapapa kok Kyunim.. apa aku bilang.. pedes kan ?" ucap Sungmin malu – malu.

HENING..

"gimana ? udah ga pedes kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memecahkan keheningan.

"ngga.." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk (?).

"kalo masih pedes, sini biar aku cium lagi.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"ih.. apaan sih Kyunim ? maunya tuh.." ledek Sungmin.

"abis.. bibir kamu seksi banget kalo lagi kepedesan.. hehe.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"dasar Kyunim yadong !" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"aduh aduh.. sakit Minnie.. ampun.." ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Setelah makan..

"Kyunim, grand piano nya jarang dipake yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. abis aku sibuk banget belakangan ini.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghampiri grand piano yg berwarna pink tersebut.

"Minnie suka banget sama grand piano ini waktu pertama kali Minnie ngeliatnya.. sama kayak pertama kali Minnie ngeliat Kyunim.. Love at first sight.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus piano tersebut.

"hm ? sejak kapan Minnie ku berubah jadi sok puitis dan romantis gini ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"sejak Minnie pacaran sama Kyunim.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin dengan tingkah lucunya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie juga inget pas kita pertama kali mainin piano ini dan kita nyanyi bareng dan.." Sungmin belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"suara kamu indah banget.. bikin aku makin suka sama kamu.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimat Sungmin yang membuat wajah Sungmin kembali menampilkan rona merah di pipinya yang chubby.

Sungmin duduk dan memainkan grand piano tersebut.

"_You are my everything.. nothing your love won't bring.. my life is yours alone.. the only love I've never known.. your spirit pulls me through when nothing else will do.. every night I pray down on bended knee, that you will always be my everything.._" Sungmin memamerkan suara indahnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"you will always be my everything, Minnie.." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_nae saenge gajang arum daun sunganeun.. nolmana nun bushige saranghaetdon sungandeul.. ijena ara noraneun saram.. nae saenge gajang geun seonmul.._" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi untuk Sungmin.

*Present - *

"you're the wonderful present in my life.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin pun memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

rumah Yesung

"noona lagi apa ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku masih ada di agency nih.. baru selesai pemotretan.. kamu lagi apa ?" tanya Geun Young yangg ada di seberang telepon.

"hmm.. aku lagi nelpon noona aja.." jawab Yesung.

Yesung sering sekali menelpon Geun Young. Kadang – kadang hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar dan keadaan Geun Young. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang khawatir dengan keadaan pasangannya.

Padahal di luar sana, ada seseorang yang menunggu telpon dari Yesung.

"Sungie kemana sih ? biasanya dia nelpon aku.. kenapa jam segini dia belom telpon juga yah ?" Ryeowook menggumam sendiri.

"apa aku telpon duluan aja yah ?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menekan sejumlah angka yang terdapat di ponsel nya.

TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT..

"duh, nada nya bicara terus.. Sungie kemana sih ?" Ryeowook menggumam sendiri.

"apa Sungie udah tidur yah ?" pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu telepon dari Yesung.. setelah 2 jam, ternyata ponsel Ryeowook tidak berbunyi sama sekali.. Ryeowook lelah dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"pagi semua.." sapa Sungmin.

"pagi Minnie.." balas Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. Sungie kemana ? kok dia ga ada ? biasanya dia dateng duluan.." tanya Sungmin.

"ga tau Minnie.. aku juga kemaren nunggu telpon dari dia.. tapi sampe sekarang, dia ga nelpon aku.." jawab Ryeowook sedih.

"ngapain sih tuh anak ? ampe lupa sama pacarnya sendiri.." ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

Tak lama kemudian..

"pagi semua.." sapa Yesung yang baru saja datang.

"kemana aja sih kamu ? biasanya kamu paling duluan dateng nya ?" tanya Sungmin.

"tau nih Sungie.. ga tau apa kalo ada yang nungguin kamu dari tadi ? mana ga ada kabar lagi.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"aduh.. iya iya maaf.. kalian bawel banget sih ? lagian kan aku ga telat.. apa kalian kangen yah sama aku ?" tanya Yesung menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"MWO ?! KANGEN ? SAMA KAMU ? huuueeeeekkkk.." teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"hahahahahaha.. biasa aja kali.." ucap Yesung.

"tapi bener juga sih.. ada yang kangen sama kamu tuh.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie apaan sih ?" Ryeowook tersipu malu.

"yang bener chagi ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"hmm.. itu.. lagian kamu sih.. aku kan nunggu telpon dari kamu semalem.. tapi, kamu nya ga nelpon aku.. sampe aku ketiduran.. kan ga biasanya kamu kayak gitu.. gimana ga kangen coba ?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sebal.

"duh.. iya deh.. maaf.. maaf.. aku ga kayak gitu lagi deh besok – besok.." Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"maafin aku Wookie.. aku udah bo'ong sama kamu.." batin Yesung.

Pulang sekolah..

parkiran sekolah

"chagi.. kamu hari ini ada pemotretan lagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. ada kayaknya.. kenapa ? kamu mau nemenin aku lagi ?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"ngga ah.. aku capek.. mau di rumah aja.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah deh.. kalo gitu, aku duluan yah chagi.." Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung dan masuk ke mobilnya.

Yesung pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"hhhhh.. aku sms noona dulu deh.. jadi apa ngga yah ?" batin Yesung.

"noona.. kita jadi kan ke kafe hari ini ?" isi sms dari Yesung.

SEND

Tak lama kemudian, Geun Young membalas sms tersebut..

"iya.. jadi kok Sungie.. aku tunggu di tempat biasa yah.." isi sms dari Geun Young.

Yesung pun tersenyum melihat isi sms tersebut.

Yesung langsung menuju kafe tempat dia dan Geun Young janjian..

"Sungie kemana sih ? kok setiap aku hubungin, ga pernah diangkat telfonnya ?" batin Ryeowook.

Sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghubungi Yesung, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban..

"Wookie-ah.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya sang fotografer.

"hm ? gapapa kok Yoochun oppa.. Cuma lagi BT aja.. telfon ku ga diangkat sama Sungie.." jawab Ryeowook.

"oh.. mungkin dia lagi sibuk.. ato lagi istirahat.. kalo mood-mu hilang, pasti bakal ga bagus di kamera ku ini.. kan kesian kameraku, harus memotret model yang cemberut.. padahal dia sangat cantik.. " Yoochun menenangkan modelnya.

"ah, Yoochun oppa bisa aja.. baiklah.. aku akan kembalikan mood-ku dan berusaha tampil cantik.." ucap Ryeowook bersemangat.

"gitu dong.. itu baru model aku.." ucap Yoochun.

Akhirnya Ryeowook melanjutkan sesi pemotretannya..

Disisi lain..

"telfon dari siapa ? kok ga diangkat ?" tanya Geun Young.

"hm ? bukan dari siapa – siapa kok.." jawab Yesung bohong.

"angkat aja.. siapa tau penting.." usul Geun Young.

"hm ? ngga kok.." ucap Yesung gugup.

"apa.. itu dari Wookie ?" tanya Geun Young.

"hm ? Wookie ? eh.. iya.. itu dari Wookie.." jawab Yesung gugup dan polos.

"sudah kuduga.." batin Geun Young.

"udahlah noona.. ga usah ngomongin Wookie.. kita bahas yang laen aja yah.." usul Yesung.

"Yesung mulai mengabaikan Wookie.. persis seperti perkiraanku.." Geun Young mengirim sms pada seseorang.

SEND

"oh.. baiklah.." ucap Geun Young dengan senyumnya.

"HaePa.. abis ini kita kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. kita ke kafe aja yuk.. aku laper.." jawab Donghae.

"ya udah deh.. aku juga laper.." Eunhyuk menyetujuinya.

kafe

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di pojok kafe tersebut dan memesan makanan..

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan buku yang tadi dibelinya..

"HaePa.. liat nih, aku beli komik terbaru.. seru deh.. aku mau baca ah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hm ? emangnya kamu aja yang punya buku baru.. aku juga punya nih.. novel terbaru.." ucap Donghae tak mau kalah.

Mereka memang habis dari toko buku, namun selera buku mereka berbeda.. Eunhyuk suka dengan komik, sedangkan Donghae suka dengan novel.. *tebalik deh kayaknya..*

Setelah memamerkan buku masing – masing, mereka pun membaca buku mereka..

"YA ! kau jangan menghindar dariku Orochimaru ! aku akan melawanmu.. HIYAAATT.. aku akan melawanmu dengan jurus.." ucap Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca buku komiknya.

"cinta abadi.. cinta yang tak pernah usai dan mendalam.. karena itu dibutuhkan.." Donghae pun membaca novel nya.

"mata Sharinggan.. mata itu.. mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha.. itu bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru.. aku harus minta bantuan oleh.. " sahut Eunhyuk.

"sang pastor.. pastor itu pun memberkati kedua mempelai dengan sangat khidmat.." sahut Donghae.

"loh ? kok ? komikku jadi aneh gini ceritanya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"loh ? novelku kok ada jurusnya ?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae..

"gara – gara HaePa nih.. komikku jadi ancur gini ceritanya.." kesal Eunhyuk.

"ih ? enak aja.. kamu tuh yang bikin cerita novelku jadi berantakan.." balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun saling menyalahkan.. tapi tak lama kemudian..

"eh, HaePa.. liat deh dua orang yang duduk di tengah kafe.. kayaknya aku kenal sama orang itu.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hm ? yang mana ?" tanya Donghae.

"itu tuh.." Eunhyuk menunjuk dua orang yang dia maksud.

"loh ? itu bukannya Sungie ?" tanya Donghae.

"berarti dugaanku bener.. tapi dia sama siapa yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. tunggu deh.. kayaknya aku pernah liat.. ah, itu kan Moon Geun Young.. model terkenal itu.." jawab Donghae.

"masa' sih HaePa ?! kok HaePa bisa tau ? padahal kan kita Cuma liat dari samping.." tanya Eunhyuk.

"siapa sih yang ga kenal sama model senior yang paling cantik di kota ini.." jawab Donghae enteng.

"hmm.. jadi aku ga cantik gitu maksudnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"hm ? bukan gitu maksudku chagi.. hehe.." ucap Donghae.

"hmm.. tapi aku bingung, kok bisa yah Sungie sama model itu ? Wookie kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"apa kita samperin mereka aja ?" tanya Donghae.

"hm ? ga usah HaePa.. udah.. biarin aja dulu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya udah deh.. kita makan aja.." ucap Donghae dan disetujui oleh anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya melihat Yesung dan Geun Young dari jauh.

Keesokkan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"Minnie.. sini deh, aku mau cerita sama kamu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sungmin.

"duh, pelan – pelan dong Hyukkie.. sakit nih.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus lengannya.

"iya.. iya.. maap.. aku mau cerita nih, tapi kamu jangan bilang – bilang yah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"emang kamu mau cerita apa sih ? kayaknya penting banget.." ucap Sungmin.

"ini penting banget.. kemaren aku jalan sama HaePa.." Eunhyuk belum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"ya elah.. jalan sama HaePa aja pake' bilang sama aku.. apanya yang penting ?" potong Sungmin.

"ih.. labu sepet ! makanya dengerin aku dulu.." ucap Eunhyuk gemas.

"iya.. iya.." Sungmin mengangguk.

"kemaren aku jalan sama HaePa.. terus aku liat Yesung lagi berduaan sama seseorang.. dan kamu tau itu siapa ?" cerita Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng..

"itu Moon Geun Young.. model terkenal itu.." lanjut Eunhyuk.

"mwo ?! apa Wookie tau ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku ga tau sih.. tapi kayaknya Wookie ga tau deh.. makanya, kamu jangan bilang – bilang dulu yah sama Wookie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. oke deh.." ucap Sungmin.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

kantin

"kamu mau pesen apa chagi ?" tanya yesung pada Ryeowook.

"hmm.. samain aja deh sama kamu.." jawab Ryeowook.

"kalian mau makan apa ?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"samain juga deh sama kamu Sungie.." jawab Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka memesan makanan yang sama..

"bentar yah, aku pesenin.." Yesung beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Wookie.. aku mau nanya.. kemaren kamu ada pemotretan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya.." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

"terus.. Sungie ikut ?" tanya Sungmin.

"engga.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggeleng.

Ryeowook heran dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya ini.

"kalian kenapa sih ? nanyain aku kayak polisi lagi interogasi tahanan aja.." tanya Ryeowook.

"hm ? gapapa kok.. Cuma nanya aja.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"berarti Wookie ga tau Hyukkie.." bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"nah.. makanan dateng.." Yesung membawa 4 mangkuk ramen.

Mereka pun mengambil jatah mereka masing – masing.

"selamat makan !" ucap mereka berebarengan.

Ketika sedang asik makan, tiba – tiba ponsel Yesung bergetar..

Ddrrrtt.. ddrrtt..

Ternyata itu telpon dari Geun Young..

"aduh.. mati gw ! kenapa dia nelpon jam segini sih ?" batin Yesung.

"chagi, ponsel kamu geter tuh.. " ucap Ryeowook yang mengetahui ponsel Yesung bergetar.

"hm ? i..iya.. udah, biarin aja.." ucap Yesung.

"siapa tau penting.." ucap Ryeowook.

"ngga kok.. udah biarin aja.. paling orang iseng.." balas Yesung.

"pasti dari model itu.." bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Tapi.. ponsel Yesung bergetar terus menerus..

"udahlah chagi.. angkat aja kenapa sih.." ucap Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kesal.

"iya.. iya.. aku angkat.. aku tinggal sebentar yah.." Yesung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"kenapa musti jauh – jauh sih ngangkat telponnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung

Yesung mengangkat telponnya.

"ada apa noona ?" tanya Yesung.

"Sungie-ah.. kamu bisa dateng ke tempat aku ga sekarang ? tolong jemput aku.. supir aku lagi sakit, jadi ga ada yang nganterin aku ke lokasi pemotretan.." jawab Geun Young.

"tapi noona.. aku lagi di sekolah.." ucap Yesung.

"ya terserah kamu aja lah.." ucap Geun Young dan langsung mematikan telponnya.

"aish.." umpat Yesung.

Yesung kembali ke kantin..

"dari siapa chagi ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. itu.. itu.. dari Appa ku.. katanya aku disuruh nganter dia ke bandara sekarang juga.. dia mau ke Taiwan.. iya ke Taiwan.." jawab Yesung ragu.

"oh.. kalo gitu, ijin aja.. tapi, aku ikut yah.." usul Ryeowook.

"eh ? jangan chagi.. ga usah.. nanti kamu ketinggalan pelajaran.. biar aku aja.. aku bisa sendiri kok.." tolak Yesung cepat.

"oh gitu.. ya udah deh.." ucap Ryeowook sedikit kecewa.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya saling berbisik dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Yesung.

"hey ! kalian kenapa ngeliatin aku kayak gitu ? aneh banget.." tanya Yesung heran.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak menjawab, mereka malah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung berdua.

"kenapa mereka ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"molla.." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"ya udah deh.. aku ijin dulu yah chagi.. aku pergi dulu.." ucap Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook.

"hati – hati chagi.." ucap Ryeowook.

Sepulang sekolah..

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya.. dan Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka..

"Minnie.. kita pulang bareng yuk.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, Hyukkie.. aku duluan yah.." pamit Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"iya.. hati – hati Minnie.. ^^" ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

KyuMin

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak langsung pulang, tapi mereka menyempatkan ke taman..

"nih, buat kamu.. es krim coklat jumbo kesukaan kamu.." Kyuhyun memberikan es krim berukuran jumbo kepada Sungmin.

"wah.. gomawo Kyunim.." Sungmin menerima es krim itu.

"hmm.. es krim ini selalu enak.. apalagi makannya bareng Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"tuh kan.. Minnie aku sekarang jago banget ngerayu nih.. belajar dari siapa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dari Kyunim.. ^^" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut Sungmin.

"Kyunim.. " panggil Sungmin.

"hm ? kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"gimana sih rasanya selingkuh ?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba yang mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"hm ? maksud kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"hmm.. aku tanya sama Kyunim, gimana rasanya selingkuh ? apa enak kalo kita selingkuh ?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"emang kamu mau selingkuh ?!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"ngga.. bukan aku.. tapi Sungie.." jawab Sungmin.

"Sungie ? selingkuh ? maksudnya apa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"iya.. kata Hyukkie, Sungie itu selingkuh.. sama Moon Geun Young.." jawab Sungmin.

"Moon Geun Young ? yang model senior itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"wah.. hebat sekali dia.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"emangnya selingkuh itu bisa bikin kita hebat ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"aduh Minnie.. bukan gitu.." jawab Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"gini loh Minnie sayang.. kadang – kadang kita bosen sama hubungan yang lagi kita jalanin.. dan biasanya kita membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan kebosanan terhadap pasangan kita.. itulah latar belakang selingkuh.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"berarti waktu itu Kyunim lagi bosen dong sama Minnie ? emang Minnie ngebosenin yah sampe – sampe Kyunim selingkuh sama Bu Jess ?" tanya Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"itu.. itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku Minnie.. aku sadar, kalo aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu.. emang sih, kamu itu ga kayak yeoja- yeoja lain yang selalu pengen keliatan cantik dan sempurna buat pasangannya.. tapi itu yang bikin aku makin tertarik sama kamu.. kamu beda dari yang lain.. kamu tuh tampil apa adanya.. you're so special for me.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Mereka pun berpelukan.. setelah itu kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka..

"oiya Minnie.. aku pernah dapet surat dari orang yang ga dikenal dan dia ngancem aku supaya aku ga deket – deket sama kamu, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.." cerita Kyuhyun.

"surat ? kapan Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. waktu baru – baru aku masuk ke sekolah.. kan banyak surat dari fans ku tuh.. *narsis*.. nah, disitu ada surat ancaman gitu deh.. dari situ aku bertekad buat ngelindungin kalian.. makanya aku sering banget makan bareng kalian di kantin.. karena aku mau tau apa yang bakal terjadi.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"siapa yah ? kok Kyunim baru cerita sekarang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya aku kira ini ga penting.. tapi sampe sekarang, aku belom nemu pelaku yang nulis surat itu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. ya udah deh.. nanti kita pikirin lagi.. kita pulang yuk.. Minnie capek.." ucap Sungmin.

"okay my princess.. as you wish.." ucap Kyuhyun.

2 hari kemudian..

"hmm.. mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat buat nyatain perasaanku.." batin Yesung.

Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang..

"noona.. hari ini kita ke kafe biasa yah.. aku tunggu jam 7.. dah noona.." ucap Yesung dan dia pun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

agency

"duh, nih anak mau ngapain sih pake ngajak ketemuan di kafe biasa ?" batin Geun Young.

Geun Young bingung karna Yesung mengajaknya ke kafe secara mendadak.

"onnie.." panggil seseorang dan membuyarkan lamunan Geun Young.

"oh kamu.. kebetulan kamu dateng.. aku lagi bingung nih.." ucap Geun Young pada orang tersebut.

"kenapa onnie ? tentang Yesung kah ?" tanya orang itu.

"tepat sekali.. tadi dia nelfon aku, terus dia ngajak aku ke kafe biasa kita ketemu.." cerita Geun Young.

"loh ? bagus kan onnie.. sekarang dia yang minta ketemuan.. rencana kita bentar lagi berhasil.." ucap orang itu.

"tapi.. kalo dia ngungkapin perasaanya gimana ? aku kan ga suka sama dia.." Geun Young makin bingung.

"ayolah onnie.. masa' onnie ga mau nolongin adik sepupumu ini.." mohon orang tersebut.

"aishh.. oke.. tapi kalo nanti ada apa – apa, aku ga mau tanggung jawab yah.." titah Geun Young.

"sip onnie !" balas orang tersebut.

Sementara itu..

"Minnie.. Hyukkie.. kita jalan yuk.. aku bosen nih.." ucap Ryeowook pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melalui video call mereka.

"ya udah.. aku sama Minnie ke rumah kamu yah sekarang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian..

mobil

"kita mau kemana nih ?" tanya Donghae.

Donghae sekarang sedang bersama '3 dara cantik'. Tadinya Donghae enggan sekali mengantar 3 gadis itu, tapi Eunhyuk terus memaksanya. Akhirnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Donghae mau mengantar, bahkan menemani '3 dara cantik' itu.

"kita ke kafe waktu itu aja HaePa.. kan makanannya enak tuh.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"kafe ? yang mana ?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang polosnya.

"yang itu tuh HaePa.. aduh, lemotnya kambuh deh.. yang kita ketemu.." Eunhyuk langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"oh.. arra.. arrasseo.." Donghae langsung mengangguk cepat dan melajukan mobilnya.

kafe

"lama yah nunggunya ?" tanya Geun Young yang menghampiri Yesung.

"hm ? ngga kok.." jawab Yesung singkat.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dan memesan makanan..

Setelah itu, mereka berebincang – bincang..

"noona.. hari ini noona keliatan cantik banget.." puji Yesung.

"hm ? masa' sih ? makasih.." ucap Geun Young malu – malu.

"noona.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama noona.. tapi, noona jangan marah yah.." ucap Yesung.

"hm ? emang kamu mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Geun Young.

"aku.. aku.. aish.. gimana yah ngomongnya ?" ucap Yesung gagap.

Me : setau gw, azis doang yg gagap.. kenapa Yesung jadi ikut2an ?

Reader : author sarap nih.. berisik lu.. *nendang author sampe ke Korea*

#lanjut

"aku.. aku suka sama noona.. ternyata perasaan aku ini lebih dari perasaan seorang penggemar.. aku pengen noona jadi kekasihku.." ucap Yesung.

Geun Young hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"kekasih ? tapi gimana sama Wookie ?" tanya Geun Young.

"Wookie ? dia.. dia.." Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang sedang menyaksikan Yesung dan Geun Young.

"Sungie.." panggil seseorang dengan nada lirih.

"Wookie !" teriak Yesung tak percaya.

"apa maksud semua ini Sungie ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan berlinang air mata.

"aku.. aku.. maksud aku.." Yesung tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Sekarang Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang berada di depan Yesung.

Donghae ingin sekali menghajar Yesung.. tapi Eunhyuk langsung menahannya..

Yesung langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin..(mules?)

"tunggu ! biar aku jelasin.. aku udah ga tahan sama semua ini.." ucap Geun Young.

"maksud noona apa ?" tanya Yesung.

"aku selama ini hanya memanfaatkanmu aja Yesung.. aku sebenernya ga suka sama kamu.. aku menghargai kalo kamu adalah fans ku, tapi aku ga punya perasaan apa – apa sama kamu.. selama ini aku Cuma membantu adik sepupuku untuk membalaskan dendam sakit hatinya sama kamu Yesung.." jelas Geun Young.

"balas dendam ? sakit hati ?" tanya Yesung.

"iya.. dia orangnya !" ucap Geun Young sambil menarik orang tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Han Yuri.." ucap Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"iya ! ini aku.. kenapa ? kalian heran ?" tanya Yuri.

"kau.." tunjuk Yesung.

"aku puas.. akhirnya terbalaskan juga sakit hati aku selama ini.. aku pengen Yesung oppa ngerasain apa yang aku rasain.. gimana rasanya oppa ? gimana rasanya DITOLAK ? enak ga ? sakit ?" tanya Yuri dengan nada sinis.

"setelah Yesung oppa menolak cintaku pada hari itu, aku bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Yesung oppa dan pada Eunhyuk, juga Sungmin.. aku ga suka ngeliat kebersamaan kalian.. aku ga suka sama persahabatan kalian.. aku juga yang mengirimkan surat ancaman pada Kyuhyun sonsaengnim agar menjauhi kalian.. tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim sangat menyayangi kalian.. sampe – sampe dia rela makan bersama kalian di kantin demi menjaga kalian.. sungguh mengharukan.." jelas Yuri sinis.

"jadi.. apa maumu sekarang ?" tanya Yesung.

"well.. aku udah puas.. makasih buat onnie ku tersayang.. karna dia udah ngebantuin aku.." jawab Yuri sambil merangkul Geun Young.

"dasar yeoja jahat ! aku ga mau kenal sama kamu lagi.." titah Yesung.

"sayang yah.. wajah cantik, tapi hatinya busuk.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"jadi kamu yang neror Kyunim ?! aku ga nyangka kamu kayak gitu.." ucap Sungmin.

"terserah kalian mau bilang apa.. yang penting aku puas sekarang.. ayo onnie.. ngapain kita lama – lama disini ? mending kita pulang.." ajak Yuri.

"yeeeeee... sono – sono.. pulang sono ! pergi yang jauh.. hush.. hush.." ucap Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Setelah Yuri dan Geun Young menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae melayangkan 'death glare' mereka ke Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia hanya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh terus – menerus.

"aku.. aku tau aku salah.. aku minta maaf sama kalian.." ucap Yesung.

"kok minta maafnya sama kita ? minta maaf sana sama Wookie.." ucap Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menangis.

"Wookie.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku salah chagi.." Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"hiks.. hiks.. don't call me like that.. we're OVER.. kita putus.." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada final.

"Minnie, Hyukkie, HaePa.. aku mau pulang.." ucap Ryeowook.

"ya udah, ayo kita pulang.." ucap Donghae.

"Wookie.. Wookie.." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tetap tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Yesung. Sebelum mereka pergi, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae sengaja menabrakkan bahu mereka ke bahu Yesung.

"misi dong.. mau lewat nih.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menabrakkan bahunya.

"akhh.." rintih Yesung kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"maaf Wookie.. maaf temen – temen.." Yesung meratapi kesalahannya.

rumah Sungmin

Ryeowook menolak diantar pulang ke rumahnya.. karena dia tidak mau orang tuanya khawatir melihatnya menangis.. untung saja orangtua Sungmin sudah tidur.. kalo tidak, mungkin mereka akan khawatir bahkan heboh melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menangis..

"jadi.. hiks.. selama ini.. hiks.. Sungie ngebo'ongin aku.. hiks.. aku ga percaya.. hiks.. aku putus sama dia.. hiks.. dia tega banget sama aku.." Ryeowook terus menangis.

"ssstt.. udah yah Wookie.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"udah Wookie.. Yesung tuh udah jahat sama kamu.. dia tuh ga pantes ditangisin.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.. udah dong.. jangan ngomporin Wookie terus.." omel Sungmin.

"aku ga ngomporin kok.. emang kenyataan.." ucap Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Wookie.. ini minum dulu.. biar kamu tenang.." Donghae memberikan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook.

"gomawo HaePa.." ucap Ryeowook.

"udah yah Wookie.. kamu jangan sedih lagi.. inget ! kamu masih punya Hyukkie, Minnie, juga aku.." Donghae ikut menenangkan Ryeowook.

"kalian ngelupain aku ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin.

"eh ? elo ?" tanya Donghae.

"tadi Minnie yang nelpon Kyunim kesini.." jelas Sungmin.

"Kyunim.. tau ga ? jadi selama ini yang pernah ngirim surat ancaman ke Kyunim itu si Han Yuri itu.." cerita Sungmin.

"Han Yuri ? Han Yuri yang anak kelas dua itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya Kyunim.. dia sakit hati sama Sungie.. jadi kayak gitu deh.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"wah.. berani banget yah dia.." Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie, Hyukkie.. aku capek.. aku pulang aja deh.. makasih yah.. kalian udah mau jadi sahabat aku.. aku seneng punya sahabat kayak kalian.." ucap Ryeowook.

"sama – sama Wookie.. ya udah.. biar aku sama HaePa yang anter.. sekalian HaePa anter aku pulang.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. ya udah.. yuk.." ucap Donghae sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"eits tunggu ! Kyu, lo jangan macem – macem ya sama Minnie ! awas aja kalo lo sampe ngapa – ngapain Minnie.." titah Donghae.

"iya hyung.. gw tau.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Setelah itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang.. sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim.. tadi Kyunim abis ngapain aja seharian ini ?" tanya Sungmin sambil bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. tadi aku.." Kyuhyun bercerita tentang kesehariannya tadi sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun terus bercerita..

"nah.. gitu ceritanya Minnie.. sibuk banget kan aku ? hehe.." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin.. akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"yahhh.. dia tidur.. berarti dari tadi aku nge-dongeng dong.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"kamu pasti capek yah Minnie.. kesian Minnie ku.. bobo yang nyenyak yah sayang.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil di pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hmm.. makin kenceng aja nih meluknya.. biarin aja dulu deh.." Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya sampai Sungmin benar – benar tertidur pulas.

rumah Ryeowook

Setelah diantar oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Ryeowook pun langsung ke kamarnya..

kamar Ryeowook

"Sungie.. kenapa kamu tega banget sama aku ? kenapa kamu tega ngekhianatin cinta kita ? apa salah aku sama kamu, sampe – sampe kamu selingkuh sama Geun Young onnie ? padahal aku cinta banget sama kamu, udah setia sama kamu.. tapi kenapa ini balesannya ? bertahun – tahun aku kangen sama kamu.. aku mempercepat sekolah model aku di luar negeri biar aku bisa pulang ke Korea dan nemuin kamu.. aku seneng kita bisa ketemu lagi.. tapi, kayaknya pengorbanan aku sia – sia.. kamu jahat sama aku Sungie.. kamu jahat !" Ryeowook menangis tersedu – sedu sambil melihat foto dirinya dan Yesung ketika masih bersama.

Hati Ryeowook begitu sakit. Dia hanya bisa menangis untuk mengungkapkan kekecewaannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kejadian tadi dimana Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Geun Young.

Setelah lama dia menangis, dia pun merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya..

"pagi semua.." sapa Ryeowook pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"pagi Wookie.." balas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook bertingkah seperti biasa.. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa heran.. akhirnya mereka bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. kamu gapapa ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"hm ? aku gapapa kok.. ^^ kenapa emang ? ada yang aneh sama aku ?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"ah.. ani.. bukan gitu.. tapi kan kemaren.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"oh.. itu.. udahlah.. biarin aja.." ucap Ryeowook santai.

Tiba – tiba Yesung datang dan..

"Wookie.. aku minta maaf.. aku nyesel banget.. aku bener – bener minta maaf Wookie.." Yesung memohon pada Ryeowook sambil memegang erat tangan Ryeowook.

"hm ? Sungie.. eh, maksudku Yesung.. udah - udah.. jangan kayak gini dong.. aku jadi ga enak sama yang laen.." Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"maaf Wookie.." ucap Yesung lirih.

"iya.. aku maafin.. udah kan ?" ucap Ryeowook singkat.

"jinjja ? berarti kita jadian lagi dong ?" tanya Yesung senang.

"eh ? aku maafin kamu bukan berarti kita jadian lagi.." jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung terdiam.

"maaf Sungie.. aku ga bermaksud kasar sama kamu.. aku belum bisa nerima kamu lagi.. aku butuh waktu buat semua ini.. " batin Ryeowook.

"sabar yah Sungie.." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tega melihat Yesung diperlakukan begitu, langsung menenangkan Yesung.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Murid – murid belajar dengan serius.. kecuali Yesung.. konsentrasinya hilang ketika dia mencerna kembali perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

"aku maafin kamu bukan berarti kita jadian lagi.." Yesung terus memikirkan perkataan tadi.

"ini semua memang salahku.. aku emang pantes dapetin ini.." batin yesung.

Sebulan kemudian..

Shining Star High School

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang asik membuka buku pelajaran mereka *tumben belajar*.. tiba – tiba Yesung datang. Sebenarnya, keadaan Yesung saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Dia berantakan sekali.

"Minnie.. Sungie acak - acakan banget.." bisik Eunhyuk.

"iya.. kita samperin yuk.." ajak Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung dan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie-ah.. look at yourself ! you're so messy.." ucap Sungmin.

"really ?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"kamu mandi ga sih tadi ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya mandi lah.." jawab Yesung cepat.

"udah sarapan belom ?" tanya Sungmin.

"belom.." jawab Yesung lesu.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semenjak Yesung putus dengan Ryeowook, Yesung seperti anak yang tidak pernah diurus. Penampilannya berantakan, wajahnya lesu dan makannya pun tidak teratur. Lain hal nya ketika dia masih bersama Ryeowook, karena Ryeowook sangat memperhatikan Yesung dari hal yang kecil sampai hal yang besar. Walaupun sebelum jadian dengan Ryeowook, Yesung sebenarnya anak yang rapi tapi masalahnya dengan Ryeowook lah yang membuatnya berantakan seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook.

"ya udah.. kita ke kantin dulu deh.. kamu sarapan dulu.." ajak Sungmin.

"Wookie.. kita mau ke kantin dulu.. kamu mau ikut ?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"ngga ah.. kalian aja.. aku tadi udah makan.." tolak Ryeowook.

Akhirnya '3 serangkai' itu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie.. kenapa kamu keliatan lebih kurus ? penampilan kamu sekarang lebih berantakan dan wajahmu yang dulu ceria, sekarang jadi lesu tak bersemangat.. sebenernya kamu kenapa Sungie ? apa semua gara – gara aku ? apa Sungie berantakan gara – gara aku ? Tuhan.. bagaimana ini ? kembalikan Yesung seperti dulu.." Ryeowook bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Yesung.

kantin

Meskipun Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sangat kesal dan marah terhadap Yesung waktu itu, tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan Yesung. Itulah persahabatan. Sebesar apapun kemarahan kita dan kekesalan kita, sahabat pasti akan memaafkan kita.

"kamu mau makan apa ? ramen ? burger ? ddukbokki ? ato apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung hanya diam melihat dua sahabatnya itu..

"yeeee.. nih anak.. ditanya malah diem aja.. cepetan.. mau makan apaan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kalian.. " ucap Yesung kaget karna perhatian dari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

GREBB

Yesung memeluk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Sungie ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku.. aku sayang banget sama kalian.. padahal aku udah bikin kesalahan besar.. tapi kalian.. kalian malah perhatian sama aku.. aku udah ngelakuin hal yang bodoh.. aku minta maaf sama kalian.. aku sayang banget sama kalian.." Yesung menitikkan air matanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sungie.." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin juga menitikkan air mata mereka.

"that's what's friends are for.." ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"makasih yah.. makasih karna kalian udah mau jadi sahabat terbaik buat aku.." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"duh.. kok jadi sedih – sedihan gini sih ? udah ah, kamu musti makan Sungie.. kalo ngga, kamu bakal sakit.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengahpus air matanya.

"oke bos !" sahut Yesung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Ryeowook melihat mereka dari kejauhan dan menitikkan air matanya juga.

"persahabatan kalian selalu membuatku kagum.." batin Ryeowook.

Setelah makan..

"kalian duluan aja.. aku mau ke toilet.." ucap Yesung.

"ya udah, kita ke kelas duluan yah.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Setelah dari toilet, Yesung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa disangka, Yesung melihat Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Sungie.. aku ga tega ngeliat kamu kayak gini terus – menerus.. hati aku miris ngeliat kamu yang berantakan dan lesu.. apa semua ini salah ku ?" pikir Ryeowook.

"aduh.. ada Wookie lagi.. sial.. aku lagi berantakan kayak gini, kenapa musti ketemu Wookie sih ? mana ga ada orang lagi.. ya udah deh, jalan aja.." pikir Yesung.

Yesung berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia tidak berani melihat Ryeowook.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpapasan, dan Ryeowook sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Yesung.

"hmm.. sejak putus, kamu keliatan tambah kurus.. berantakan lagi.." ucap Ryeowook tanpa melihat wajah Yesung dan memasang tampang sinis.

"hm ? aku.. aku udah biasa di bawelin sama kamu.. jadi semenjak kita putus, ga ada yang merhatiin aku kayak kamu merhatiin aku.." balas Yesung.

BLUSSSHH

Wajah Ryeowook seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi. Tapi Ryeowook tetap saja tidak menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"maafin aku Wookie.. aku udah bikin kesalahan besar sama kamu.. ga seharusnya aku selingkuh, padahal kamu baik dan perhatian sama aku.. kamu.. kamu mau kan maafin aku ?" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ryeowook.

"aku udah maafin kamu kok.." ucap Ryeowook cepat dan masih menunjukkan wajah sinis dan tak peduli.

"tapi.. tapi aku pengen kita kayak dulu lagi.. aku pengen kita jadian lagi.. kamu mau kan ?" tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"kamu mau kan Wookie ?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi dengan jurus 'turtle eyes' nya.

"nembak nya yang bener dong.. ga romantis banget sih ?" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada ketus.

"hm ?" Yesung kaget dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"oke oke.. hmm.. aku sadar kalo aku udah bikin kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.. melukai hati orang yang sangat aku cintai.. tapi aku ingin menebusnya.. aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi.. dan aku ga akan ngulangin kesalahan aku buat yang kedua kalinya.. karna aku ga mau kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai.. jadi, Kim Ryeowook.. maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku.. lagi ?" Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ryeowook.

"..." Ryeowook diam.

"Wookie ? aku udah tau kok jawabannya.. pasti kamu nolak aku.. ya udah, kalo gitu.." Yesung belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tiba – tiba ..

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku ga mau ngeliat kamu lebih kurus dan lebih berantakan dari ini.. jadi, aku mau jadi kekasihmu lagi Kim Yesung.." balas Ryeowook.

"jinjja ? wah.. gomawo Wookie.. saranghae.." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"na do saranghae Sungie.." balas Ryeowook di sela – sela pelukannya.

TBC


	25. Chapter 23a

My Lovely Teacher

Part 23a -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

rumah Jo tta

"aku pulang.." teriak Jo tta.

"wah.. muka kamu kenapa ? kok asem banget ?" tanya seseorang.

"ah oppa.. jangan ngeledek aku dong.. aku lagi kesel plus BT banget nih.." jawab Jo tta dengan muka cemberut.

"kenapa dongsaengku yg satu ini ? ceritalah sama Yoochun oppa.." usul orang tersebut sambil memegang dadanya bangga.

"..." Jo tta diam sambil menatap kesal ke arah Yoochun.

"aku kan Cuma nawarin diri buat jadi temen curhat.. emangnya kamu kenapa ? diomelin bos yah ? apa kamu lagi sakit ? apa kamu lagi PMS yah ? apa kamu abis di copet ? " tanya Yoochun bertubi – tubi.

"YA ! Yoochun oppa ! jangan sok tau deh.." Jo tta memukul lengan Yoochun.

"aduh ! sakit tau.. nih aku bales.." Yoochun mencubit hidung Jo tta.

Akhirnya mereka pun saling bergulat (?).

"YA ! YA ! PARK YOOCHUN ! PARK JO TTA !" panggil seseorang.

Saat itu juga Yoochun dan Jo tta berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"eh.. appa.." kata Yoochun dan Jo tta berbarengan.

"kalian ini.. emang ga pernah akur yah.. kayak kucing sama tikus aja.." ucap appa mereka.

"lagian tuh, oppa duluan.. aku baru pulang kerja, dia udah nyari ribut.." ucap Jo tta.

"ih ? enak aja.." Yoochun membela diri.

"udah.. udah.. jangan ribut lagi.. kamu kan baru pulang Jo, mandi dulu gih sana.." ucap umma mereka yg baru keluar dari dapur.

"iya umma.." Jo tta menurut.

30 menit kemudian..

kamar Yoochun

"oppa.. lagi ngapain ?" tanya Jo tta yg masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"aku lagi mengedit foto.. kenapa ?" jawab Yoochun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jo tta dan sibuk dengan laptop nya.

"gapapa.. aku lagi pengen kesini aja.." Jo tta duduk di pinggir kasur Yoochun.

Jo tta memperhatikan apa yg sedang dilakukan oleh Yoochun.

"wah.. cantik sekali dia.. itu model oppa ?" tanya Jo tta kagum.

"iya.. cantik kan ? siapa dulu yg milih.." jawab Yoochun bangga.

"huh.. iya.. iya.. aku akui oppa emang jago kalo udah milih model – model cantik.." Jo tta mengakui keahlian Yoochun dalam memilih model yg akan dia foto.

Jo tta merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Yoochun.

"aku lagi sebel sama orang nih oppa.." ucap Jo tta tiba – tiba.

Namanya juga kakak-adik.. padahal baru beberapa jam yg lalu mereka bertengkar, tapi sekarang malah curhat – curhatan..

"sebel sama siapa sih ? pantesan dari tadi muka kamu ga enak banget.." Yoochun menutup laptopnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jo tta. Yoochun tau kalau adiknya sedang ingin bercerita, jadi Yoochun menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"temen kantor aku.. namanya Changmin.. nyebelin banget deh oppa.. tapi tadi aku seneng.." cerita Jo tta.

"loh ? tadi katanya sebel.. kok sekarang malah seneng ? aku jadi bingung.." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya.

"tadi itu aku dapet klien baru.. trus klien aku itu punya asisten.. dan oppa tau ? asisten nya ganteeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnggggg banget.. super duper ganteng.." wajah Jo tta berbinar – binar.

"aishh.. emangnya ada yg lebih ganteng dari oppa mu ini ?" tanya Yoochun.

"yg lebih ganteng dari oppa ? BANYAK.. hahahahahahahaha.." jawab Jo tta sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"aishh.. dasar dongsaeng durhaka !" teriak Yoochun.

Sementara itu..

rumah Siwon.

"sayang.. susu sama makanan aku mana ?" teriak Kibum dari kamar.

"sebentar sayang.. sabar dong.." teriak Siwon dari arah dapur.

TING TONG

"aishh.. itu siapa lagi ? ga tau orang lagi repot apa ?" gerutu Siwon.

Siwon membukakan pintu..

"oppa.." ucap orang itu sambil memeluk Siwon.

"hey.. kamu kenapa sayang ? kita masuk dulu.." tanya Siwon kaget.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"kamu kenapa ? kok dateng – dateng langsung meluk oppa ? kamu ada masalah ? cerita sama oppa.." usul Siwon.

"sayang.. siapa yg dateng ?" tanya Kibum yg keluar dari kamarnya.

"eh.. Minnie.." ucap Kibum sambil melihat Sungmin.

"onnie.." Sungmin memeluk Kibum.

"eh ? kamu kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Minnie.. meluknya jangan kenceng – kenceng.. kesian nanti bayinya.." Siwon mengingatkan Sungmin.

"ini ada apa sih ?" tanya Changmin yg baru saja selesai mandi.

"ini nih, si Minnie.. dateng – dateng langsung meluk aku sama Kibum.. pasti dia lagi ada masalah.." jawab Siwon.

"masalah ? Kyuhyun ?" tanya Changmin yg 100% benar.

Sungmin terdiam.. lalu mengangguk..

"aishh.. kamu diapain lagi sama anak itu ? hah ?" tanya Changmin.

"apa ? Kyuhyun ?! bilang sama oppa, kamu diapain sama dia ? biar oppa hajar dia.." emosi Siwon langsung meledak.

"sabar sayang.." Kibum menenangkan Siwon.

Ketika mereka sedang meminta jawaban dari Sungmin, tiba – tiba..

"wah.. ada apa nih rame – rame ? kok aku ga diajak ?" tanya Donghae yg tiba – tiba muncul dari pintu depan.

"apa sih Hae ? kita lagi interogasi Minnie nih.." jawab Siwon.

"mwo ?! Minnie.. kamu kenapa sayang ?" tanya Donghae yg langsung mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"biasalah.. Kyuhyun.. siapa lagi ?" jawab Changmin.

"apa ?! Kyuhyun ?! aishh.. tuh anak bener – bener minta dihajar.." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya.

"gimana nih ? apa kita langsung samperin aja ?" tanya Siwon yg tiba – tiba 'jiwa preman' nya keluar.

PLAKK.. PLAKK.. PLAKK..

Tiga jitakan mendarat dgn mulusnya di kepala Donghae, Siwon dan Changmin.

"kalian ini.. pikiran kalian tuh Cuma hajar, hajar dan hajar aja.. kalian ga mikirin perasaan Minnie apa ? kita kan ga tau masalahnya.. jangan maen hajar aja dong.." omel Kibum.

"aduh.. sakit sayang.." keluh Siwon sambil memegang kepalanya.

"aduh.. sakit noona.." keluh Donghae dan Changmin.

"Minnie sayang.. kamu ada masalah apa sama Kyuhyun ? kamu bisa cerita kok sama onnie.." tanya Kibum lembut.

Kibum mengajak Minnie duduk berdua dengannya dan menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Minnie ga tau musti cerita dari mana.. tapi Minnie rasa, Kyunim cemburu sama Haeppa, Wonppa dan Minppa.. kata Kyunim, oppa –oppa Minnie itu overpretected banget sama Minnie.. jadi Kyunim ngerasa kalo Haeppa, Wonppa dan Minppa itu terlalu berlebihan sama Minnie.." jelas Sungmin.

"oh.. gitu.. emang iya sih.." komentar Kibum.

"tapi kan itu karna kita sayang sama Minnie.." Siwon membela diri dan di setujui oleh anggukan dari Donghae dan Changmin.

"dan kita juga ga mau Kyuhyun nyakitin Minnie lagi.." tambah Donghae.

"aku ngerti.. tapi kayaknya kalian terlalu berlebihan deh.. kan kesian Kyuhyun.. mungkin aja dia ga leluasa pacaran sama Minnie gara – gara kalian.. jujur aja, kalo aku di posisi Kyuhyun, aku juga akan risih.. Minnie itu mau pacaran sama Kyuhyun atau sama oppa – oppa nya ? emang sih Kyuhyun itu pernah nyakitin Minnie.. tapi, setiap orang kan bisa berubah dan apa salahnya kalo kita beri dia kesempatan buat ngebuktiin kalo dia bisa jagain Minnie.. toh selama ini Kyuhyun juga ga pernah macem – macem sama Minnie.." jelas Kibum.

Sungmin melongo mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalo selama ini Kibum memperhatikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"iya juga sih.. ada benernya omongan noona tadi.." Changmin menyetujui apa yg dibilang noona nya.

"iya.. aku juga sadar kalo selama ini aku overprotected sama Sungmin.. itu karna dia adikku satu – satunya.. seharusnya aku seneng kalo Minnie punya kekasih.. kan jadi meringankan bebanku.." ucap Siwon.

"iya.. kalo aku liat – liat, Kyuhyun juga udah ga macem – macem sama Minnie.." sekarang giliran Donghae yg angkat bicara.

"iya.. dan aku perhatiin Kyuhyun itu mengerti Minnie..kayak yg aku liat tadi siang.. dia tau cara menenangkan Minnie pas Minnie nangis.." Changmin berbicara dengan pikirannya tentang tadi siang.

"oke.. kalo gitu.. mulai sekarang, kita percaya sama Kyuhyun.." kata Siwon, sedangkan Donghae dan Changmin mengangguk.

"ya udah.. kalo gitu, besok kita ngomong sama Kyuhyun.." usul Donghae, Changmin dan Siwon mengangguk.

"nah Minnie.. apa sekarang kamu udah ngerasa lega ?" tanya Kibum.

"he eh.. lega banget.. makasih ya onnie, oppa – oppa ku.. kalian emang yg terbaik.. aku tau kalo kalian sayang sama aku.. aku juga sayaaaaaaaanngg banget sama kalian.." Sungmin memeluk mereka satu per satu.

rumah Kyuhyun

"apa tadi aku salah ngomong yah sama Minnie ? Minnie marah banget sama aku tadi kayaknya.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ketika sedang memikirkan kejadian siang tadi, tiba – tiba handphone Kyuhyun bergetar.

Ddddrrrrrttt.. dddrrrtttt..

"siapa nih ? Minnie ? Minnie sms aku.. berarti dia ga marah.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun membaca isi sms dari Sungmin.

'besok Wonppa, Haeppa sama Minppa mau ketemu sama Kyunim.. Minnie tunggu yah besok di rumah Wonppa.. ^^' isi sms dari Sungmin.

"mwoya ?! waduh.. mau ngapain mereka ? pasti mereka mau ngehajar aku deh.. aduh.. eottokhae ? aarrrgghh.. susah banget sih dapetin Minnie.. aigoo.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya..

"annyeong.. Miss Jia.." sapa Jo tta pada klien nya yg baru datang bersama asistennya.

"annyeong.." balas Miss Jia.

"oh iya, mana partner kamu ?" tanya Miss Jia.

"hmm.. sebentar lagi dia datang.. tadi ke toilet sebentar.." jawab Jo tta.

Tidak lama kemudian, Changmin dan Chansung datang secara bersama – sama.

"nah, itu mereka.." ujar Jo tta sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin dan Chansung.

"maaf menunggu lama.." ucap Changmin dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jo tta.

Chansung juga duduk di sebelah Miss Jia.

"baik.. kita mulai meeting kita.." ucap Miss Jia tanpa basa – basi.

Dan mereka pun memulai meeting tersebut sampai memakan waktu hingga 3 jam.

"oke.. kita akhiri meeting kita kali ini.. saya harap tidak ada kesalahan dalam proyek ini.. karna saya tidak suka kegagalan.. dan ini adalah meeting terakhir kita.. saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Jo tta dan Changmin yg telah membantu kami.." ucap Miss Jia dengan gaya elegannya.

"sama - sama Miss Jia.." ucap Jo tta dan Changmin berbarengan.

Setelah itu Miss Jia pergi meninggalkan Changmin, Jo tta dan Chansung.

Changmin membereskan berkas – berkas datanya. Tiba – tiba Chansung mendekati Jo tta.

"hmm.. Jo tta – ssi.." panggil Chansung.

"iya.. ada apa ?" jawab Jo tta.

Jantung Jo tta sekarang sedang berdebar dengan kencangnya seakan – akan mau terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"hmm.. kita makan malem bareng yuk.." ajak Chansung.

"mwo ?! ma.. ma.. makan malem ?" tanya Jo tta terbata – bata.

Jo tta tidak percaya kalo Chansung akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Jo tta melirik Changmin sebentar seakan – akan meminta persetujuan.

"kenapa ngeliatin gw ? suka ?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sok galaknya.

"yeee.. siapa juga yg suka ama lo.." jawab Jo tta sinis.

"hmm.. Changmin-ssi.. apa kamu mau ikut ?" tawar Chansung.

"ngga.. aku ga ikut.. udah.. kalian pergi aja sana.." usir Changmin secara halus.

"yeee.. biasa aja dong.. ga usah pake diusir, kita juga bakal pergi kok.. ayo Chansung-ssi.." ajak Jo tta seraya menggandeng lengan Chansung.

"hahh.. kenapa gw kesel banget yah kalo mereka pergi berdua ? gw pulang aja deh.." gerutu Changmin.

kantin kantor

Jo tta dan Chansung sudah duduk dan memesan makanan mereka. Jo tta terdiam sambil menopang dagunya seperti orang yg sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chansung menyadari kalau Jo tta dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Jo tta-ssi ? Jo tta-ssi ?" Chansung melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Jo tta.

"eh ? iya.. kenapa ?" tanya Jo tta yg sudah sadar ke alam nyata.

Entah kenapa disaat Jo tta bersama Chansung, Jo tta malah memikirkan seseorang.

"kamu kenapa ? kok melamun gitu ? apa aku begitu tampan yah sampe2 kamu terpesona kayak gitu ?" tanya Chansung dengan PD nya.

"eh ? GR banget nih orang.. iya'in aja deh biar cepet.." pikir Jo tta.

"ah ? iya.. hehe.. emang ketauan yah ?" jawab Jo tta bohong sambil tersenyum malu.

"haha.. kau ini lucu sekali Jo tta-ssi.. haha.." Chansung tertawa terbahak – bahak ketika melihat wajah Jo tta yg memerah karna menahan malu.

"YA ! udah dong ketawanya ! ga bisa biasa aja yah ketawanya ?!" Jo tta mulai kesal.

"eh ? iya.. iya.. aku minta maaf.. abis kamu lucu banget sih Jo tta-ssi.." ucap Chansung.

"panggil aku Jo aja.." ucap Jo tta.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Ketika mereka makan, mereka pun berbincang – bincang.

"oiya, kamu udah berapa lama kerja sama Miss Jia ?" tanya Jo tta.

"hmm.. kira – kira 5 tahunan.." jawab Chansung.

"wahh.. lama juga yah.. tapi, pasti kamu sangat mengenal Miss Jia ? apa dia emang kayak gitu ?" tanya Jo tta.

"maksud kamu jutek ?" tebak Chansung.

"yap !" jawab Jo tta.

"Miss Jia adalah pengusaha wanita muda dan sangat profesional.. dia itu sangat perfeksionis.. namun, dibalik wajahnya yg jutek dan galak, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yg sangat baik dan perhatian, juga penyayang.." jelas Chansung.

"wah.. sepertinya kamu mengenal Miss Jia luar dalam yah ? jangan – jangan hubungan kalian lebih dari seorang asisten kepada atasannya ?" tanya Jo tta.

Chansung tersenyum.

"iya.. hubungan kami lebih dari itu.." ucap Chansung dan langsung melanjutkan makannya.

"benarkah ? sedekat apa hubungan kalian ? kalian pacaran ?" tanya Jo tta.

"emangnya kenapa ? kayaknya kamu pengen banget tau ?" tanya Chansung.

"eh ? ngga.. kan biar kita lebih kenal deket aja gitu.." jawab Jo tta.

"oh.. emangnya aku sama Miss Jia keliatan kayak orang pacaran ?" tanya Chansung.

"ngga juga sih.." jawab Jo tta.

"hmm.. Miss Jia itu istriku.." ucap Chansung enteng.

"MWO ?!" teriak Jo tta sambil membulatkan matanya.

"aishh.. ga usah teriak kayak gitu dong.." Chansung menutup telinganya.

"ISTRI ?! kamu udah nikah ?" tanya Jo tta histeris.

"iya.. kamu ga liat kalo kita pake' cincin yg sama ?" tanya Chansung.

Jo tta langsung lemas tak berdaya.

"hmm.. oiya, bentar lagi Miss Jia kesini kok.. nah, itu dia orangnya.." tunjuk Chansung.

"MWO ?!" batin Jotha.

Disisi lain..

rumah Siwon

"eh, Kyunim udah dateng.." Sungmin membukakan pintu.

"aku disuruh kesini emang mau ngapain sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik kepada Sungmin.

"hmm.. ada sesuatu yg mau kita omongin Kyu.." jawab Siwon tiba – tiba datang dari ruang tengah.

"ayo duduk dulu.. Minnie tolong bikinin minuman dan ambilkan cemilan yah.." suruh Siwon.

"iya Wonppa !" jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin : author sarap ! gw ini cast utama, apa pembantu sih ? kok gw disuruh2 ? *tampang kesel*

Me : sekali – kali apa Min.. ntar kapan – kapan gw bikinin ff lagi, judulnya 'Minnie pelayan bohay'.. keren ga tuh ?

Sungmin : author sarap ! awas lo ya ! *siap – siap ngelempar sendal ke arah gw*

Me : kaaabbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrr..

#abaikan

Sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama. Kyuhyun kelihatan gugup sekali.

"biasa aja Kyu.. ga usah gugup gitu.." ucap Kibum yg datang dari arah kamar.

"eh, noona.. gimana kabar noona dan bayi noona ?" tanya Kyuhyun basa – basi.

"baik kok.." jawab Kibum.

"errrr.. Hyung.. ada apa yah nyuruh aku kesini ?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"hmm.. tunggu bentar yah, kita tunggu Donghae dan Changmin pulang.." jawab Siwon.

"mampus gw ! pasti gw mau di sidang.. pasti gw ga boleh pacaran lagi sama Minnie.." pikir Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin datang dengan membawa minuman dan makanan kecil. Setelah itu, Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"aku mau diapain sih Min ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik.

"ngga di apa – apain kok Kyunim.. Kyunim tenang aja yah.. apapun yg terjadi Minnie tetep sayang sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"eh ? maksud Minnie apa ? apa oppa – oppa nya mau misahin aku sama Minnie ? ngga ! ngga akan bisa !" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan amat sangat erat sehingga membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tau kalo Kyuhyun sedang butuh dukungan. Sungmin hanya mengelus tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae pun pulang.

"aku pulang.." ucap Donghae dari pintu depan.

"eh ? ada apa nih rame – rame ? ada arisan yah ?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang polosnya.

PLETAK

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae.

"aduh.. sakit Won.. emang gw salah apa sih ?" tanya Donghae.

"lagian.. lo bikin gw gemes tau ga ? udah tau kita punya acara sama Kyuhyun.." ucap Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ? emang ada acara apaan sih ?" tanya Donghae.

"gini nih kalo punya sepupu lemot.. capek gw ngejelasinnya.." jawab Siwon.

"yg semalem itu loh Hae.." ucap Kibum.

"oh.. itu.. iya, aku baru inget.." ucap Donghae yg langsung me-loading kata – kata Kibum.

"hahh.. dasar lemot.." ucap Siwon dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan dari kakak – beradik itu.

Tak lama, Changmin pun pulang.

"aku pulang.. eh ? kalian sudah berkumpul ? cepat sekali.." ucap Changmin.

"ya udah.. karna semuanya udah ngumpul, kita mulai aja gimana ?" usul Siwon.

"aku harap kamu bisa jadi kakak yg bijaksana sayang.." bisik Kibum lembut di telinga Siwon.

"iya sayang.." balas Siwon dengan senyum lembut.

"ya udah Won.. sekarang aja.." ucap Changmin dan Donghae.

"ehem.. gini loh Kyu.. tujuan kita ngundang kamu kesini buat ngejelasin kesalahpahaman di antara kita.." ucap Siwon.

"salah paham ? maksudnya hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"kamu tau kan kalo kita ini sayang banget sama Minnie ?" tanya Siwon.

"iya.. aku tau.. kalian kan kakak – kakaknya Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"kemaren Minnie bilang, kalo kemaren kalian abis berantem gara – gara 'kita' sebagai oppa nya terlalu over protected sama dia.. dan kamu cemburu.. bener ?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan seolah – olah berkata 'maaf'.

"dasar tukang ngadu.." umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"iya hyung.. aku bilang ke Minnie kalo kalian overprotected sama Minnie.. aku Cuma bilang apa yg aku rasain ke Minnie.. mungkin Minnie ga terima, terus dia langsung ninggalin aku di taman.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"kalo aku boleh jujur hyung.. aku ga nyaman kalo kayak gini terus.. kayaknya ga leluasa aja.. risih.. aku dan Minnie juga ingin mendewasakan diri hyung.. kita ga mau ngerepotin hyung dan noona kalo kita dalam masalah.. sebisa mungkin kita bakal nyelesain masalah itu sendiri.. dan sepertinya kalian belum percaya sama aku.." tambah Kyuhyun.

"yah.. kita sadar kalo kita emang terlalu berlebihan sama Minnie.. tapi kamu pasti tau alesannya kan ?" ucap Siwon sambil melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

"iya.. aku tau hyung.. aku.. aku minta maaf soal itu.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"aku, Changmin dan Donghae berharap kalo Minnie punya kekasih yg bisa menjaganya lebih dari kita menjaganya.. pertama kali aku tau Minnie punya kekasih, aku seneng banget karna pasti ada yg menjaganya ketika aku ga ada.. tapi, waktu itu kamu malah membuat Minnie dan kita semua kecewa.. mulai dari situ, kepercayaanku sama kamu lama – lama berkurang.. dan ada rasa ketakutan kalo Minnie bakal tersakiti lagi.. tapi, aku rasa Minnie terlalu mencintaimu.. sampe – sampe dia menerimamu kembali tanpa mengungkit masa lalu.." jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"aku akui hyung.. itu semua emang salahku.. tapi aku sadar, aku udah bikin kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup aku.. dan aku juga sadar kalo selama ini aku membutuhkan Minnie dan Minnie sangat mengerti aku.. dan aku ga bakal ngulangin kesalahan aku hyung.. aku mencintainya hyung.. sangat mencintainya.." ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"kita bukan ga percaya sama kamu sih Kyu.. tapi gimana yah ? aku susah bilangnya.. Donghae, Changmin ! bantuin gw ngomong dong.." pinta Siwon.

"kita harap kamu ga nyakitin Minnie lagi.. kita mau kamu jaga Minnie sebaik – baiknya.. kita tau kok kamu bisa dipercaya Kyu.." ucap Donghae.

Me : tumben Donghae ngomongnya bener..

Hae : heh ! author sarap ! gw lempar pake akuarium, baru tau rasa lo !

Me : kabuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr...

#abaikan

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. baiklah.. " ucap Siwon memecah suasana yg hening.

"Minnie.. apa kamu mencintai Kyuhyun ?" tanya Siwon.

"hm ? i.. iya oppa.. Minnie cinta sama Kyunim.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Me : Minnie udah kayak mau dikawinin.. haha..

#PLAKK

*dilempar bantal sama Sungmin*

#abaikan

"aigoo.. Minnie ku sudah dewasa ternyata.." ucap Donghae sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"baiklah.. mulai sekarang, kita percaya sama kamu Kyuhyun.. kita percaya kalo kamu bisa menjaga Minnie.. aku harap kau bisa menjaga Minnie melebihi kita.. dan ingat ! jangan ngulangin kesalahan yg dulu lagi.." ucap Siwon mengingatkan.

"iya hyung.. makasih hyungdeul udah percaya sama aku.. makasih noona.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalian yg akur yah.. jangan sampe kayak kemaren siang.." tambah Changmin.

"iya.. yg romantis juga yah.. kayak aku sama Hyukkie.." tambah Donghae.

"ah.. aku jadi kangen sama Hyukkie ku.. telpon Hyukkie dulu ah.." ucap Donghae sambil meninggalkan yg lainnya.

"ya udah.. kalo kalian ada apa –apa, jangan sungkan – sungkan cerita sama aku atau sama yg lain yah.." ucap Kibum.

"iya onnie.." balas Sungmin.

"ya udah.. sebaiknya kamu anter Minnie pulang yah.." ucap Siwon.

"iya hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya udah, kita pamit yah.. dah semua.." ucap KyuMin sambil meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

"kalian hati – hati yah.." ucap Siwon, Kibum dan Changmin.

Setelah itu, Donghae yg sudah selesai menelpon Eunhyuk kembali ke ruang tengah.

"loh ? pada kemana ? Kyuhyun sama Minnie kemana ?" tanya Donghae.

"udah pulang.. lo sih kelamaan telpon – telponannya.." jawab Changmin.

"yah.. kenapa pada ninggalin gw sih ? kan gw bisa nebeng mobilnya Kyuhyun.." sesal Donghae.

"ya udah, gw nginep sini aja deh.. tapi, gw tidur sama lo yah ?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya pada Changmin.

"kyaaaaaaa~~~~ OGAH ! tidur aja sono sendiri !" ucap Changmin sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

"ayolah Changminnie.. gw takut tidur sendirian.. mana gelap lagi.." Donghae merayu Changmin.

"OGAH !" teriak Changmin.

perjalanan

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir taman. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan Sungmin menyusulnya. Mereka berdiri di sebuah jembatan.

"Kyunim ? kok kita berhenti disini ? ada apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"gapapa.. aku pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin hanya memasang tampang polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. * , kyeopta *

"aku.. aku.. aishh.. kok jadi susah gini sih ngomongnya.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

"aku ? aku apa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"hmm.. kan kita pacaran udah lumayan lama.. jadi, aku.. aku pengen mengikat kamu.. aku.." Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Sungmin sudah memotongnya.

"diikat ? emang Minnie kambing apa ? pake' diiket – iket segala ?!" protes Sungmin.

GUBRAKK

"eh ?! maksud aku bukan ikat kamu pake' tali Minnie.. bukan gitu.. hadeuh.." ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyunim kalo ngomong yg jelas dong.. kan Minnie ga ngerti jadinya.." ucap Sungmin.

"aduh.. susah deh kalo gini.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hhhhh.. ya udah deh, kita pulang aja.." Kyuhyun kehilangan mood nya.

"tunggu Kyunim.. tadi Kyunim mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yg ingin kembali ke mobil.

"ga jadi.. nanti aja.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kyunim.. jangan gini dong.. Kyunim marah yah sama Minnie ? Minnie minta maaf deh.." Sungmin meminta maaf.

"kamu ga salah kok sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. Minnie suka wangi Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"kenapa ? kok dilepas ? Minnie mau peluk Kyunim lagi.." protes Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan langsung membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink.

"apa itu Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ini buat kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Sungmin.

"wah.. bagus banget Kyunim.. makasih yah.." ucap Sungmin senang.

Sungmin hanya menatap kotak itu, tapi tidak membukanya.

"kamu ? kamu ga mau liat isinya Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"nanti aja.. Minnie lebih suka sama kotaknya.. lucu.. warna pink lagi.. Kyunim tau aja kalo Minnie suka banget sama warna pink.." jawab Sungmin.

GUBRAKK

"apa ? Minnie lebih suka kotaknya daripada isi kotak itu ? aduh.. gagal deh aku.. harusnya aku ga beli kotak yg warnanya pink.. sekarang dia lebih tertarik sama kotaknya daripada isinya.. aishh.." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"hahh.. ya udah deh, kita pulang aja.." ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"loh ? kok Kyunim lesu ? ya udah, kita pulang aja deh.. kesian Kyunim kecape'an.." ucap Sungmin.

Mereka pun meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Disisi lain..

rumah Siwon

Ddddrrrrrttt.. ddddrrrrrttt..

Ponsel Changmin bergetar.

"duh.. siapa sih malem – malem gini telfon.. ganggu orang aja deh.." gerutu Changmin.

Changmin bangun dan mencari ponselnya. Ketika sedang mencari ponselnya, tiba – tiba..

BUGH

"aduh ! apa sih nih ?" gumam Changmin ketika ada sesuatu yg menghantam bahunya.

Ternyata ada sebuah tangan yg sedang memegang bahunya dan pindah ke pinggangnya.

"YA ! IKAN PESUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !" teriak Changmin ketika tahu itu tangan siapa.

Changmin langsung menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari bahunya dengan kasar.

"aduh.. apaan sih Changmin ? berisik banget deh.." ucap Donghae setengah tertidur.

"siapa yg nyuruh lo tidur di kamar gw ?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"gw takut Min tidur sendirian.." jawab Donghae sambil ingin memeluk Changmin lagi.

"YA ! jangan meluk – meluk gw !" teriak Changmin.

"iya.. iya.. galak banget sih lo !" ucap Donghae.

Changmin bangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"halo ?" tanya Changmin.

"hiks.. hiks.. Changmin.." terdengar suara isak tangis.

"halo ? Jo ?" tanya Changmin.

Changmin tahu kalau itu nomor handphone Jo tta.

"Lo kenapa nangis ?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"gw mau curhat Min.." jawab Jo tta.

"lo dimana ?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"gw.. hiks.. gw lagi di taman deket kantor.." jawab Jo tta yg masih terisak.

"lo diem disitu, jangan kemana – mana.. gw kesitu.." ucap Changmin dan langsung menutup telponnya.

Changmin langsung bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Donghae menyadarinya.

"mau kemana ?" tanya Donghae.

"mau keluar sebentar.." jawab Changmin.

"ikuuuutttt.." ucap Donghae tiba – tiba.

"eh ? ngapain lo ikut ? lo tidur aja.." ucap Changmin.

"gw takut bobo sendirian.." ucap Donghae manja.

"manja banget lo.. lagian ga ada apa – apaan juga.. udah ah, gw pergi dulu bentar.." Changmin langsung meninggalkan kamar dan langsung menuju mobilnya.

kamar Changmin

"hahhh.. Changmin pergi.. takuuuuuuutttt.. T_T.. hmm.. aku ke kamar Siwon sama Kibum noona aja deh.." ucap Donghae dengan tampang polosnya.

Sesampainya di taman..

Changmin langsung menghampiri Jotha yg sedang duduk di bangku panjang taman itu.

"nih.. minum dulu.." Changmin membawa minum yg tadi dia beli di minimarket.

Jo tta langsung terkejut melihat Changmin yg sudah ada di depannya.

"gw ga nyangka lo bakal dateng kesini.. padahal kan gw ga minta lo dateng.." ucap Jo tta.

"oh.. ya udah.. gw pulang aja kalo gitu.." ucap Changmin dingin.

"YA ! jangan.." Jo tta menahan Changmin.

"kenapa ? lo udah ga butuh gw kan ?" tanya Changmin.

Tiba – tiba Jo tta memeluk Changmin. Changmin bermaksud ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Jo tta malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"please.. sekali ini aja.. biarin tetep kayak gini.." pinta Jo tta.

"aduh.. kok gw bisa – bisanya meluk Changmin sih ?" pikir Jo tta.

Dan Jo tta pun menangis di pelukan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa mengelus rambut dan punggung Jo tta dan membalas pelukannya.

"loh ? kok tiba – tiba dia meluk gw ? terus.. kenapa gw malah nyaman ya ?" pikir Changmin.

"hangat.." gumam Jo tta.

"kenapa ? lo bilang apa ?" tanya Changmin.

"hm ? ngga.. gapapa.." jawab Jo tta.

"lo kenapa sih Jo ?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"gw.. hiks.. gw.. gw patah hati Min.." jawab Jo tta.

"patah hati ? sama siapa ?" tanya Changmin.

"sama Chansung.." jawab Jo tta.

"hah ?!" teriak Changmin tak percaya.

Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"apa ? Chansung ?! hwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." Changmin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"hm ?" Jo tta memasang tampang bingung.

"lo kok ketawa sih ? gw kan lagi sedih tau !" ucap Jo tta kesal.

"kalo tau kayak gini, mending ga usah cerita sama lo.. gw mau pulang aja !" ucap Jo tta sambil meninggalkan Changmin.

"YA ! mau kemana lo ?" tanya Changmin.

"gw mau pulang.." jawab Jo tta ketus.

"kok pulang ? kan lo belom selesai ceritanya.." ucap Changmin.

"abisnya.. lo ngeselin banget sih ! males gw jadinya.. tau kayak gini, gw ga bakal cerita sama lo.." ucap Jo tta.

"oke.. oke.. hari ini gw bakal jadi temen yg baik buat lo.. gw bakal dengerin semua cerita lo.." rayu Changmin.

"janji ?" tanya Jo tta.

"janji !" jawab Changmin cepat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk lagi di bangku taman tersebut.

"ceritanya gimana ?" tanya Changmin.

"gw juga ga tau.. gw ngerasa di bo'ongin aja ama dia.. dia juga tau kan kalo gw suka sama dia.. gw pikir dia single, tapi ga taunya.." Jo tta menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"apa ? dia udah punya istri ?" tebak Changmin yg 100% benar.

"loh ? kok lo tau ?" tanya Jo tta heran.

"tau lah.. kemaren gw kan dari toilet bareng dia.. gw ngobrol – ngobrol sama dia.. trus dia bilang kalo dia udah punya istri dan istrinya itu ya bos nya sendiri.. Miss Jia.." jawab Changmin.

"hah ?! huwweeeeee.. lo jahat banget sama gw.. huwwweeeeeee.. kenapa lo ga ngasitau gw dari awal ? kan gw ga bakal malu kayak gini ? jahat lo tau ga ?" Jo tta kesal sekali dengan Changmin.

"sorry.. gw pikir lo udah tau.. jadi.. ngapain juga gw ngasitau lo.. makanya, jadi yeoja tuh jangan kecentilan.." ucap Changmin.

"enak aja ! siapa yg kecentilan ? gw ga pernah bersikap genit di depan dia.. tapi, gw ga terlalu sakit hati kok Min.. malah gw lega.. dan yg lebih heran, pas gw lagi sama Chansung, gw malah mikirin orang laen.." cerita Jo tta yg langsung lupa dengan rasa 'sakit hati' nya.

"jinjja ?! siapa ?" tanya Changmin.

"mau tauuuuu aja.." jawab Jo tta.

"huh.. pelit lo ! tapi.. gw juga.. belakangan ini, gw suka kesel kalo ngeliat seseorang jalan sama namja laen.. padahal, gw sering banget berantem sama seseorang itu.." cerita Changmin.

"jinjja ?! siapa ?" tanya Jo tta.

"mau tau aja lo ! udah yuk.. udah malem.. gw anter lo pulang.." ucap Changmin.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke mobil diikuti dengan Jo tta di belakangnya.

Changmin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jo tta.

DEG DEG

Jantung Jo tta berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah Changmin yg sedang membukakan pintu mobil. Wajah Jo tta pun langsung memerah.

"aigoo.. ada apa denganku ? kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sekali ?" pikir Jo tta.

Jo tta akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Changmin terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil.

"aigoo.. aku kenapa ? kenapa di saat seperti ini Jo keliatan manis banget ? dan kenapa aku merasa senang kalo dia ada dihadapanku ?" pikir Changmin.

Akhirnya Changmin masuk ke mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Jo tta..

mobil Changmin

"udah sampe.." ucap Changmin.

"eh ? iya.. makasih yah Changmin.. hmm.. mau mampir dulu ?" tanya Jo tta basa – basi.

"hmm.. ga usah deh.. udah malem.." jawab Changmin.

"oh.. ya udah deh.. gw masuk dulu yah.." ucap Jo tta dan ingin keluar dari mobil Changmin.

Tapi Changmin menahan tangan Jo tta. Jo tta memasang wajah bingung.

"kenapa ?" tanya Jo tta.

"sabuk pengamannya.." jawab Changmin.

GUBRAKK

"eh ? iya.. lupa.." ucap Jo tta sambil nyengir.

Changmin membukakan sabuk pengaman Jo tta. Dan ternyata jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

Entah apa yg merasuki Changmin, wajahnya terus mendekati wajah Jo tta. Dan herannya, Jo tta hanya diam tak berdaya. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat.. dan..

CHU~~~

Changmin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jo tta. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan mata mereka. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, akhirnya Changmin tersadar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"maaf.. maaf.. aku bener – bener ga sengaja.. aku kelepasan.." ucap Changmin.

"hm ? iya.. gapapa.." ucap Jo tta.

"loh ? kok Jo tta ga marah ?" pikir Changmin.

"loh ? kok aku ga marah – marah sih ? harusnya kan aku nampar dia.. paboya !" pikir Jo tta.

"aku ke dalem dulu yah.. makasih.." Jo tta langsung keluar dari mobil Changmin dengan muka memerah.

mobil

"Changmin pabo ! bodoh ! kenapa bisa ngelakuin itu sih ? kan itu bisa bikin Jo tta benci sama lo.. pabo !" Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan pulang.

rumah Jo tta

"Jo, kamu dari mana aja ? kok malem banget pulangnya ? muka kamu merah lagi.. kamu sakit yah ?" tanya Yoochun.

"ngga kok oppa.. aku baik – baik aja.. beneran deh.." jawab Jo tta yg langsung menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"YA ! bilang makasih kek sama aku karna udah bukain pintu.." kesal Yoochun.

Tiba – tiba Jo tta membuka pintu kamarnya dan..

CUP~~

"makasih oppa.. ^^" ucap Jo tta setelah mencium pipi kakaknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

"aishh.. kenapa tuh anak ? tumben pake cium – cium segala.. kayaknya seneng banget.." ucap Yoochun heran sambil memegang pipinya.

kamar Jo tta

"aigoo.. kayaknya ada yg salah nih sama aku.. masa' Changmin nyium aku, aku ga marah ? aduuuuuuuuuuuhhhh.. Jo tta ! what's wrong with you ? tapi.. kira – kira siapa yah orang yg dimaksud sama Changmin tadi ? seseorang yg suka berantem sama dia.." Jo tta memikirkan apa yg tadi dia lakukan bersama Changmin.

"ahh.. mendingan tidur aja deh.." Jo tta sangat lelah hari ini dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Di sisi lain..

rumah Siwon

"YA ! Donghae ! apa – apaan sih lo ! ganggu tau ga ?! ga bisa liat orang lagi istirahat apa ?" kesal Siwon.

"tapi Won.. gw takut tidur sendirian.. lo tau sendiri kan.." ucap Donghae.

"ya tapi kan ga musti ganggu gw sama Kibum.. Kibum kan lagi hamil.. kalo dia sampe kenapa – napa, lo yg bakal gw salahin.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon memang sangat protektif pada Kibum semenjak Kibum hamil.

"udah sayang.. aku gapapa kok.. Changmin mana Hae ? kenapa kamu ga tidur sama Changmin aja ?" tanya Kibum.

"hmm.. tadi Changmin bilang, dia mau keluar sebentar.. aku ga tau kemana.." jawab Donghae.

"aku boleh yah tidur sama kalian.. aku janji deh, aku ga ganggu kalian.." Donghae memohon dengan jurus 'fishy eyes' nya dengan jari tangan membentuk huruf 'V'.

"ishh.. nih anak.. ganggu aja.." gerutu Siwon.

Tak lama kemudian..

Ada suara pintu dari arah depan, dan ternyata itu Changmin..

"mwo ? ada apa ini ? Hae, kamu ngapain berlutut gitu ? kayak lagi memohon aja.." tanya Changmin enteng.

"dari mana aja kamu ?" tanya Kibum dengan nada jutek.

"dari luar noona.. emang ada apaan sih ? jutek banget.." jawab Changmin.

"gara – gara kamu yah.. tidur aku sama Siwon jadi ga nyenyak.." ucap Kibum.

"hm ? maksud noona apaan sih ? aku ga ngerti.. aku kan ga ganggu noona ato Siwon.." jawab Changmin.

"iya.. emang bukan kamu, tapi DIA !" tunjuk Siwon.

Changmin menengok ke arah Donghae.

"kalo yg ganggu kalian itu si 'Ikan Pesut' ini, trus kenapa aku yg disalahin hah ?" Changmin tidak terima.

"gara – gara kamu keluar, Donghae jadi ga bisa tidur trus dia ngetok – ngetok kamar kita dan minta tidur bareng aku sama Siwon.." jelas Kibum.

"MWO ?! IKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN..." teriak Changmin.

"aduh.. berisik Changmin.. " ucap Donghae sambil menutup telinganya dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"lo tuh nyari gara – gara aja sih.. lo kan bisa tidur sendiri.." omel Changmin.

"gw takut tidur sendiri.. mana gelap lagi.. entar kalo ada hantu gimana ?" ucap Donghae dengan muka takutnya.

"ya udah.. kalian balik ke kamar sana.. kita mau tidur lagi.." ucap Siwon.

"Changmin ! kamu harus nemenin Donghae tidur.. jangan kabur lagi kayak tadi.. arrasseo ?" Kibum memberi perintah.

"dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi noona.." ucap Changmin.

Changmin ingin membantah, tapi tatapan Kibum seakan – akan berkata 'kamu temenin Donghae, atau tamat riwayatmu'.

"iya noona.. arrasseo.." ucap Changmin lemas.

"yeey ! ayo Changminnie.. kita bobo.." ucap Donghae dengan nada manja.

"berhenti bersikap sok imut dan sok manja !" bentak Changmin.

"hm ? Changminnie marah yah ? hehe.. weeeeee.." ucap Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Changmin lalu lari ke kamar Changmin.

"awas lo ya ikan pesut !" teriak Changmin sambil mengejar Donghae.


	26. Chapter 24

My Lovely Teacher

Part 24 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Keesokkan harinya..

Shining Star High School

"hey temen - temen !" sapa Ryeowook dan Yesung pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"hai.." balas Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"wah.. ga kerasa yah.. bentar lagi kita udah ujian akhir.." ucap Ryeowook.

"iya.. nanti abis lulus, kita ngapain yah ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menerawang, dan yg lain pun mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Ryeowook bergetar dan membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"ganggu aja deh.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"yobseyo ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"..."

"ah ? kok bisa gitu oppa ?" wajah Ryeowook terlihat sangat khawatir.

"..."

"berapa orang oppa ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"..."

"ah.. baik oppa.. nanti aku cariin.." ucap ryeowook.

"..."

"sama – sama oppa.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menutup telponnya.

"kenapa chagi ? telpon dari siapa ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. dari Yoochun oppa.." jawab Ryeowook.

"oh.. fotografer kamu itu ?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"kenapa Wookie ? kok kayaknya muka kamu ga nyantai ? *bahasa apa deh gw*" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. gawat temen – temen.. Yoochun oppa lagi kekurangan model buat sebuah majalah dan pimpinan majalah itu pengen ada wajah – wajah baru di majalahnya.. yg fresh dan muda.." jelas Ryeowook.

"oooohh.." Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Ryeowook terlihat sedang berpikir sambil memperhatikan Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. gimana kalo kalian yg jadi modelnya ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap.

"MWO ?! kita ?!" teriak Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"kalo aku perhatikan, kalian ini punya tampang sebagai model.. kalian cantik dan ganteng.. trus badan kalian juga bagus.. jadi.. apa salahnya ? kalian mau yah.." pinta Ryeowook dengan menggunakan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya.

Selama ini, belum ada yg menolak 'puppy eyes' Ryeowook.. tapi kali ini..

"ENGGAK !" ucap Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kompak.

"wae ? kenapa kalian ga mau ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kita ga mau jadi model Wookie.." jelas Eunhyuk.

"lagian kamu ada – ada aja sih chagi.. kan masih banyak yg lebih ganteng daripada aku.." tambah Yesung.

"iya Wookie.. cari yg laen aja yah.. masih banyak yg lebih cantik daripada kita.." ucap Sungmin.

"tapi kan.." ketika Ryeowook ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba bel masuk berbunyi..

Anak – anak pun kembali ke alam(?) mereka masing – masing, dan Ryeowook pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membujuk teman – temannya.

"annyeong anak – anak.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"annyeong sonsaengnim.." jawab murid – murid.

"baiklah.. kalian langsung kerjakan latihan – latihan soal ujian.. kalo ada kesulitan, kalian bisa tanya saya.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"nde sonsaengnim.." jawab murid – murid.

Ryeowook masih saja termenung, memikirkan apa yg tadi dibilang Yoochun.

"kenapa mereka ga mau jadi model yah ?" tanya Ryeowook di dalam hati.

Ryeowook hanya melihat bukunya dengan pikiran kosong, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yg sedang berjalan memperhatikan murid - muridnya.

"Kyunim.." gumam Ryeowook.

"ada apa Wookie ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg ternyata mendengar gumaman Ryeowook.

"hm ? gwenchana Kyunim.." jawab Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"oh.. baiklah.. lanjutkan pekerjaanmu.." perintah Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. kayaknya aku punya ide nih.." pikir Ryeowook.

Tttteeeeetttt... Ttteeeeeeettt..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi..

Semua siswa berbondong – bondong menghampiri kantin.

kantin

Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin telah memilih makanan dan duduk di tempat yg biasa mereka tempati.

"Sungie.. Wookie mana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"tadi sih dia bilang, dia mau ke toilet dulu.." jawab Yesung.

"ya udah.. kita makan aja dulu.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu..

"apa ? model ? kamu ga salah Wookie ?" tanya Kyuhyun histeris.

"aduh Kyunim.. ga pake teriak berapa sih ?" ucap Ryeowook kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"maaf.. abis kamu ngagetin aja sih.. aku kira kamu mau ngomong apa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"gimana Kyunim ? mau yah.. kan kalo Kyunim mau, pasti Minnie mau.. terus Hyukkie sama Sungie juga ikutan deh.. yah yah yah ? please..." pinta Ryeowook dengan jurus 'puppy eyes' andalannya.

"emang aku pantes yah jadi model ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"pantes kok Kyunim.." jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"berarti dugaanku ga pernah salah selama ini.. aku memang tampan.. hahaha.." gumam Kyuhyun yg bisa didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dan menahan rasa ingin muntah.

"narsis banget sih nih orang.." batin Ryeowook.

"kamu kenapa Wookie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah.. gapapa Kyunim.. Cuma pengen muntah aja.." jawab Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya.

" mau muntah ? muntah kenapa ? kamu sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ngga kok Kyunim.. aku sehat – sehat aja kok.. jadi gimana ? Kyunim mau kan nolongin aku ?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku ikut.. dan aku juga bakal bujuk Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"wah.. gomawo Kyunim.. ya udah, nanti aku kabarin lagi yah.." sahut Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"oke deh.." balas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook langsung menghampiri sahabat – sahabatnya di kantin.

ruang guru

Kyuhyun memikirkan kejadian semalam ketika dia memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Sungmin. Tapi ternyata, Sungmin lebih menyukai kotaknya daripada isinya. Kyuhyun sangat kaget dan merasa lucu.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu yah ?" pikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"apa Minnie udah buka kotaknya yah ? apa dia udah liat isinya ? ah.. aku sms aja deh.. eh, tapi.. ah udah deh nanti aja.. mungkin Minnie belum ngerti apa yg aku maksud.. biarin aja deh.." pikir Kyuhyun lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kecewa dengan kejadian semalam.. niatnya sih ingin romantis, tapi ternyata malah jadi berantakan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersabar.

kantin

"dari mana sih ? lama banget ?" tanya Yesung.

"dari toilet.." jawab Ryeowook cepat.

Ryeowook langsung duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"oiya, kalian beneran ga mau jadi model ? bayarannya lumayan loh.." tawar Ryeowook.

"hmm.. gimana yah ? Minnie mau sih, tapi Minnie ga PD.." jawab Sungmin.

"aku juga.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"kalo kamu Sungie ? kenapa ga mau ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku takut nanti kalo aku jadi model, model yg lainnya bakal tersaingi sama aku.. kan aku jadi ga enak.." jawab Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

Tiga pukulan sekaligus mendarat mulus di kepala Yesung.

"aduh.. sakit tau.. nanti kalo aku ga ganteng lagi gimana ? kalian mau tanggung jawab ?" tanya Yesung sambil memegang kepalanya yg entah berbentuk apa.

"itu emang pantes buat kamu.. orang paling narsis di antara kita berempat.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"makanya.. kalo narsis, jangan kelebihan.. secukupnya aja.." tambah Sungmin.

"Sungie.. Sungie.." Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih dan sahabatnya, sedangkan Yesung hanya mendengus kesal.

Sepulang sekolah

"Minnie duluan yah temen – temen.." ucap Sungmin pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Sungmin di parkiran.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Kyunim.. tangan Minnie sakit banget nih.. tolong liatin dong.." rintih Sungmin sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yg khawatir akan keadaan Sungmin, langsung meraih tangan Sungmin lalu melihatnya dan..

"loh ?! ini kan.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"kenapa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ini kan.." Kyuhyun hanya bengong melihat apa yg ada di jari manis Sungmin.

"Kyunim gimana sih ? kan Kyunim sendiri yg ngasih ini.. masa' Kyunim lupa ? padahal kan baru semalem ngasihnya.." jelas Sungmin cemberut.

"mana mungkin aku lupa sayang.. aku kira kamu ga bakal buka kotak itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"jadi tangan kamu ga sakit ?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"hehehe.. engga.. " Sungmin hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Di jari manis Sungmin terpasang sebuah cincin berwarna silver. Cincin yg sangat sederhana. Di bagian dalam cincin tersebut ada inisial nama mereka 'KyuMin'.

"makasih ya Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"sama – sama sayang.. liat deh.. aku juga pake cincin yg sama kayak kamu.." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jari manisnya.

"iya.. sama.. waktu itu kalung, sekarang cincin.. nanti apalagi yah ?" tanya Sungmin bercanda.

"hehe.. apa yah ? kamu maunya apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"apa yah ?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepala dengan 'aegyo' nya.

"kalo kamu bertingkah 'aegyo' lagi, jangan salahin aku kalo aku bakal makan kamu.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba..

CHU~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin hanya terdiam mematung dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kamu mau sampe kapan diem disitu terus ? mau pulang ga ? kalo ngga, aku tinggal nih.." Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan motornya dan memakai helm.

"YA ! Kyunim ! tunggu Minnie.. dasar evil.." teriak Sungmin sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

Me : mau tau ga ? kenapa Minnie tiba – tiba pake cincin dari Kyuhyun ? padahal kan kemaren dia Cuma seneng sama kotaknya aja..

Reader : mau.. ,

Me : coklat dulu..

Reader : mau cerita apa mau direbus ?

Me : oke deh.. gw cerita daripada gw direbus.. gini ceritanya..

~flashback

rumah Sungmin

"Minnie pulang.." teriak Sungmin.

"eh.. anak Umma udah pulang.." Heechul menyambut anak bungsunya.

Sungmin hanya senyum – senyum sambil menatap kotak yg diberikan Kyuhyun tadi.

"eh, anak Umma kenapa ? kok senyum – senyum sendiri ? jangan – jangan kamu ga waras yah ?" Heechul menyentuh kening Sungmin.

"Ya Umma ! masa' anak sendiri dibilang ga waras.. tega banget sih Umma.." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"lagian kamu senyum – senyum sendiri gitu.. kan Umma jadi takut.. terus itu apa ?" tanya Heechul.

"oh.. ini ? ini dari Kyunim.. lucu yah Umma.. warnanya pink lagi.. Minnie suka banget.." jawab Sungmin.

"aigoo.. coba Umma liat sayang.." Heechul meraih kotak itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"ini kan kotak cincin.. " pikir Heechul.

"kamu udah buka kotaknya sayang ?" tanya Heechul.

"hm ? belom Umma.. abis Minnie lebih suka sama kotaknya sih.." jawab Sungmin.

"aduh Minnie.. kamu tuh kalo polos jangan kelewatan dong sayang.. kamu tuh pabo apa bener – bener polos sih ?" Heechul gemas dengan anaknya yg satu ini.

"aduh.. Umma kenapa sih ? tadi Minnie dibilang gila, sekarang pabo ? yg mana yg bener ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aduh Minnie.. kamu ga ngerti yah maksud Kyuhyun ngasih ini sama kamu ?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"aduh.. ngidam apa aku waktu hamil dia ?" batin Heechul.

"coba kamu buka kotaknya.." perintah Heechul.

Akhirnya Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna silver yg sangat sederhana dan di bagian dalamnya terdapat inisial 'KyuMin'.

"wah.. isinya cincin Umma.. ada inisial namanya 'KyuMin'.. kira – kira apa artinya yah ?" Sungmin berpikir keras.

TUK

Satu toyoran halus mendarat di kepala Sungmin.

"aduh.. sakit Umma.." Sungmin mengelus kepalanya.

"lagian kamu nih.. KyuMin itu ya pasti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. masa' kayak gini aja kamu ga tau ?" Heechul makin gemas dengan tingkah laku Sungmin.

"oh.. iya yah Umma.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. iya ! Umma pinter banget.." Sungmin tersenyum senang seperti dapat menyelesaikan soal ujian.

"aduh Minnie.. masa' kayak gini aja musti Umma yg ngasitau ?" ucap Heechul.

"cepet pake' cincinnya.." perintah Heechul.

"iya Umma.." Sungmin menurut.

Sungmin memakai cincin yg diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"kamu tau ? kalo seorang pria memberikan sebuah cincin pada seorang wanita, tandanya pria itu sedang melamarnya dan menandakan bahwa dia ingin memiliki wanita itu.. dan ingin menikahinya.." jelas Heechul.

"oh.. gitu yah Umma.." Sungmin hanya menanggapi omongan Heechul.

"berarti Kyunim mau Minnie jadi istrinya dong ?" tanya Sungmin.

"nah, tumben tebakan kamu bener.." jawab Heechul.

"wah.. Kyunim romantis banget sih.." muka Sungmin memerah.

"selamat yah sayang.. nanti Umma dan Appa yg mengatur pernikahan kalian.." ucap Heechul.

"makasih Umma.. Umma emang 'the best' deh buat Minnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah.. kamu istirahat dulu gih.." suruh Heechul.

"iya Umma.." Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya.

"ini berita bagus.. aku harus telpon jeng Teuki.." ucap Heechul.

~flashback end

Me : gitu ceritanya..

Readers : ooohhhhh..

Me : komentarnya ga memuaskan.. mending ga usah diceritain deh tadi..

BUK

*ditimpuk pake bantal sama readers*

#abaikan

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin..

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin sampai ke rumahnya.

"Kyunim mau mampir ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya deh.. kebetulan aku laper banget.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"nanti Minnie masakkin makanan deh.." ucap Sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Minnie pulang.." teriak Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban..

"kok ga ada yg jawab ?" tanya Sungmin.

"lagi pada pergi kali Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya udah deh, Kyunim duduk dulu aja.. Minnie ambil minum dulu yah.." ucap Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin ke dapur, Sungmin ke kamarnya dulu untuk mengganti baju dan Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian..

"ini minumnya.. oiya, Kyunim mau dimasakin apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmmm.. apa yah ? apa aja deh.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya udah, Minnie masakin dulu yah.." Sungmin ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan pun sudah jadi, Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin ke ruang makan.

ruang makan..

"selamat makan.." ucap mereka berbarengan.

"gimana Kyunim ? enak ngga spaghetti nya ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. enak banget.. apapun yg kamu bikin, pasti enak.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kyunim bisa aja.." Sungmin tersipu malu.

"tunggu deh Minnie.. kamu makan gimana sih ? belepotan gitu.." Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin.

"mana Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin bermaksud ingin mengelap mulutnya dengan tangannya, tapi dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"tangan kamu kotor Minnie.. pake ini aja.." Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan noda yg ada di bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin mulai menikmatinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia pun memperdalam ciumannya. Dia menjilati noda yg ada di bibir plump Sungmin dan melumatnya pelan. Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun. Dirasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun pun melepas ciumannya.

"sekarang udah bersih kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil-nya.

"Kyunim bisa aja nih nyari kesempatan.. kan bisa pake tisu.." jawab Sungmin.

"aduh Minnie.. kan biar romantis.." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Selesai makan, mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu..

"oiya Minnie.. Wookie nawarin aku jadi model.." cerita Kyuhyun.

"iya ? dia juga nawarin aku.." ucap Sungmin.

"terus ? kamu terima ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ngga.. Minnie ga PD Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"kok gitu ? kenapa ga PD ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie kan ga cantik.. badan Minnie juga ga bagus.." jawab Sungmin.

"kata siapa ? aku ga mungkin pacaran sama kamu kalo kamu ga cantik.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"tapi apa sayang ? kamu tuh cantik.. badan kamu juga bagus.. kamu ikut aja yah ?" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Minnie ga PD Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah kalo gitu.. aku sih mau terima tawaran Wookie.. siapa tau disana ada model cantik, terus aku ajak jalan deh.. toh, pacar aku ga ngeliat ini.." Kyuhyun menakut – nakuti Sungmin.

"apa ? model cantik ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya.. dan seksi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar.

"OMO ! andwaaeeeee... Minnie ga rela kalo Kyunim jalan sama yeoja lain.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"kena kau !" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"makanya.. kamu mau yah terima tawaran Wookie buat jadi model.. kan ada aku.." bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"iya deh.. Minnie mau.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Ketika sedang asik ngobrol, tiba – tiba..

"wah.. wah.. ada apa ini ? model ? siapa yg mau jadi model ?" tanya Donghae tiba – tiba muncul dari atas.

"HaePa ? sejak kapan HaePa ada di atas ?" tanya Sungmin.

"dari tadi.." jawab Donghae.

"terus kenapa tadi Minnie teriak, HaePa ga jawab ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku tadi lagi tidur Minnie.. ahjumma dan ahjussi katanya mau kerumah temennya tadi.." jawab Donghae.

"pantesan.. ikan tidur kok udah kayak kebo.." Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"siapa yg mau jadi model ? aku ikutan dong.." pinta Donghae sambil duduk di tengah – tengah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ish.. HaePa apaan sih ? ganggu aja deh.." Sungmin kesal karna Donghae duduk diantara dia dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi Donghae tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, dia mengajak Kyuhyun bicara.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae dan Sungmin.

"temennya Minnie ngajakkin aku sama Minnie buat jadi model.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"yg bener Minnie ? aku ikutan dong.." mohon Donghae.

"ih.. HaePa ngapain sih ikut – ikut ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kan aku lumayan ganteng Minnie.. nanti kan kalo Hyukkie ngeliat aku, dia bakal bangga punya pacar model.. gimana ? hehe.." ucap Donghae narsis.

"apa ? Hyukkie ?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir.

"hmmm.. oke ! Minnie setuju HaePa ikutan jadi model, tapi ada syaratnya.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"hm ? syarat ? apa syaratnya ?" tanya Donghae.

"HaePa harus bisa ngajak Hyukkie jadi model juga, gimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ahh.. itu mah soal gampang.. aku jemput Hyukkie kesini yah.." tawar Donghae.

"oke deh !" Sungmin setuju.

"ya udah, aku ke rumah Hyukkie dulu.. Kyu, jangan pulang dulu.." ucap Donghae sambil ke luar rumah.

"iya hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"kalo gitu, Minnie telpon Wookie dulu yah Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya sayang.." balas Kyuhyun.

1 jam kemudian..

"aku pulang.." Donghae pulang dengan membawa Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin di ruang tamu.

"Minnie.. ini ada apaan sih ? kata HaePa ada hal penting yg mau diomongin.. emang mau ngomongin apa sih ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kita tunggu yg lain dulu yah Hyukkie.." jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Tidak lama, ada suara orang datang..

"hai semuanya.." sapa seorang yeoja mungil yg datang bersama namja berkepala besar.

"ah.. kalian udah dateng.. ayo duduk.." balas Sungmin.

"jadi.. kalian nerima tawaran aku ?" tanya yeoja mungil tersebut yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ryeowook.

"hmm.. gitu deh.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. jadi ini hal pentingnya yg mau diomongin ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae.

"hehe.. iya chagi.. kamu ikut yah ? kalo kamu ikut, aku ikut deh.. lagian juga, Minnie sama Kyuhyun juga ikut kok.." jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar.

"oke deh.. aku juga ikut kalo gitu.." ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"gitu dong.. dari tadi kek.. kan aku jadi ga susah payah ngebujuk kalian.. kalo kamu gimana Sungie ? kamu ikut kan ?" tanya Ryeowook pada namja berkepala besar itu.

"hmm.. kalo semuanya ikut, aku juga ikut deh.." jawab Yesung.

"yeeeey ! kalo gitu, kita semua ikut dong ? aku, Sungie, Hyukkie, HaePa, Minnie, sama Kyunim.. ^^" ucap Ryeowook senang sambil mengabsen mereka semua.

"aku bilang sama Yoochun oppa dulu yah.." Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoochun.

"yobseyo ? Yoochun oppa.. aku udah nemuin model – modelnya.. mereka semua temen – temen aku.." ucap Ryeowook.

"jinjja ? ada berapa orang ?" tanya Yoochun.

"hmm.. ada 5 orang.. kalo sama aku, jadi 6 orang.. gimana oppa ?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"hmm.. gitu yah.. berarti ada tiga pasang.. kalo bisa sih, satu pasang lagi Wookie.. namja dan yeoja.." jawab Yoochun.

"gitu yah oppa ? siapa lagi yah ?" pikir Ryeowook.

"ya udah deh oppa.. nanti kalo aku udah dapet orangnya, aku kasitau oppa lagi.." tambah Ryeowook.

"ya udah.. makasih ya Wookie.. kamu udah bantuin aku.." ucap Yoochun.

"sama – sama oppa.. lagian oppa kayak sama siapa aja.." balas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun memutuskan teleponnya.

"kenapa chagi ? apa yg dibilang Yoochun hyung ?" tanya Yesung.

"katanya masih kurang 1 pasangan lagi.. gimana nih ? musti cari kemana ?" tanya Ryeowook hampir putus asa.

Sementara itu..

rumah Siwon

"jinjja ? anak itu benar – benar.. melamar anak gadis orang tapi ga ngasitau orang tuanya.. awas aja anak itu.." kata seorang namja paruh baya yg perutnya sudah membuncit.

"iya Kangin-ah.. aku sempet ga percaya.. tapi, Minnie pulang – pulang bawa cincin yg diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.. romantis sekali anak – anak itu.." cerita Heechul pada lelaki itu yg ternyata adalah Kangin.

"dan lucunya, Minnie sama sekali ga buka kotak tersebut.. karna dia lebih suka sama kotaknya yg berwarna pink daripada isinya.. hahahahahahahahahahahaha.." tambah Hangeng.

"anak itu emang bener – bener polos.." lanjut Teuki.

Sekarang orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tua Sungmin sedang berkumpul di rumah Siwon. mereka membicarakan anak – anak mereka, ah lebih tepatnya menggosipkan anak – anak mereka. *orang tua rempong deh*

"aduh.. Appa sama Umma ini.. masa' ngegosipin anak sendiri.. yg bener aja deh.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum yg datang nimbrung bersama para orang tua.

Siwon membantu Kibum duduk disampingnya.

"hati – hati sayang.." ucap Siwon lembut.

"makasih sayang.." balas Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Para orangtua masih menertawakan kepolosan Sungmin.

"abis.. adikmu itu lucu banget Wonnie.." ucap Hangeng.

"gitu – gitu kan Minnie itu anakmu Appa.." ucap Siwon.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha.." para orang tua tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"jadi gimana ? konsep apa yg bakal kita pakai buat pernikahan nanti ?" tanya Hangeng tiba – tiba.

"hmm.. aku sih terserah para istri aja.." jawab Kangin sambil menunjuk Heechul dan Teuki.

"Umma.. Appa.. tapi kan Minnie belum lulus.." ucap Siwon.

"ya abis Minnie lulus dong sayang.." jawab Heechul.

"tentang konsep.. kita pikirin aja nanti lagi.. toh, kita punya istri – istri yg brilian.." ucap Hangeng.

Heechul dan Teuki pun tersipu malu.

"aku pengen liat seberapa beraninya Kyuhyun datang padaku untuk melamar Minnie.." tambah Hangeng.

"oke.. aku setuju denganmu.." balas Kangin.

Ketika mereka sedang menggosipkan KyuMin, tiba – tiba Changmin pulang dari kantornya.

"aku pulang.. ups ! ada apa nih rame – rame ?" tanya Changmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ah.. Changmin.. ga ada apa – apa kok.. kita Cuma lagi ngumpul – ngumpul aja.. sekalian nengok Kibum.." jawab Hangeng.

"oh.. noona, yg lain pada kemana ?" tanya Changmin.

"yg lain ? maksudmu Donghae sama Minnie ?" tanya Kibum balik.

Changmin mengangguk.

"oh.. mereka ada di rumah Heechul Umma dan Hangeng Appa.." jawab Kibum.

"hmm.. ya udah deh.. aku kesana aja.. aku ga mau ganggu kalian.. aku pamit yah.." ucap Changmin sambil membungkuk lagi.

"ya udah.. hati – hati Changmin-ah.." teriak Siwon.

Sungmin's house

"annyeong.." sapa seseorang dari arah pintu depan.

"Changmin oppa.." panggil Sungmin setelah tahu siapa yg datang.

"wah.. rame banget disini.. ada acara apa nih ?" tanya Changmin.

Me : nanya mulu lo bang, udah kayak tetangga baru aja lo..

Changmin : berisik lo ! *ngebekep mulut author pake sendal jepit*

#abaikan

Changmin bergabung duduk di tengah – tengah Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"hmm.. gini MinPa.. Wookie nawarin kita semua jadi model.. nah, kita udah pada mau.. tapi masalahnya kita kekurangan satu pasangan lagi.." jelas Sungmin.

"oh.. gitu.." Changmin menanggapi datar.

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Tiba – tiba mereka saling bertatapan.

"apa kalian mikirin apa yg aku pikirin ?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"gimana kalo Changmin oppa yg jadi modelnya ?" tanya Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbarengan.

"MWO ?! aku ?!" tanya Changmin.

"iya.. ya udah, aku telpon Yoochun oppa dulu yah.." ucap Ryeowook.

"YA ! Wookie ! aku kan belom bilang setuju.." tolak Changmin.

"gimana dong ? MinPa nya ga mau.." raut wajah Ryeowook cemberut.

Semuanya langsung berpikir..

"oke ! kita voting.." ucap Donghae tiba - tiba.

"sekarang.. siapa yg setuju Changmin jadi model ?" tanya Donghae.

Semua mengangkat tangannya, kecuali Changmin.

"6 lawan 1.. gimana Changminnie~ ?" ledek Donghae.

"aish.. kalian ini emang udah sekongkol dari awal.." sungut Changmin kesal.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan ocehan Changmin. Ryeowook pun menghubungi Yoochun.

"oppa ! aku udah nemuin modelnya satu lagi.. namja.." ucap Ryeowook.

"makasih Wookie.. aku juga udah nemuin satu model yeoja.. nanti biar dia yg jadi pasangan model yeoja nya.." balas Yoochun di seberang sana.

"sama – sama oppa.." ucap Ryeowook dan dia pun menutup telponnya.

"gimana chagi ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. katanya dia udah nemuin model yeoja nya buat dipasangin sama Changmin oppa.." jawab Ryeowook.

"kalian.. awas yah ! aku ga bakal nanggung kalo aku bakal mengacau disana.." ucap Changmin sinis.

Sedangkan yg lain ? mereka tidak peduli dengan ocehan Changmin. Mereka malah asik dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing.

Di situasi saat ini, entah mengapa Changmin menginginkan kehadiran Jo tta disini.

"coba ada Jo tta disini.. pasti aku ga bakal dicuekkin kayak gini.." batin Changmin.

"sms Jo tta aja deh.." pikir Changmin.

Siwon's house

"kami pulang dulu ya sayang.. Wonnie ! jaga istri dan anakmu baik – baik.." ucap Hangeng dan Heechul.

"makasih ya sayang.. kalian udah minjemin tempat kalian buat kita rapat.." tambah Teuki dan Kangin.

"ngegosip maksudnya ?" tanya Siwon.

"ah.. kau ini.." Heechul memukul lengan Siwon pelan.

"sayang, jangan ngeledek Umma terus dong.. harusnya kita yg makasih sama kalian karna kalian udah mau repot – repot berkunjung kesini.." ucap Kibum.

"ya udah.. dah Wonnie.. dah Bummie~.." ucap KangTeuk dan HanChul.

Setelah para orangtua pulang, Kibum dan Siwon pun bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV.

"Kyuhyun itu berani banget ya sayang.. udah ngelamar Minnie.. padahal kan Minnie masih kecil.." Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"iya.. aku kaget loh dia bisa berbuat seperti itu.." ucap Siwon.

"itulah kekuatan cinta.. susah ditebak.." Kibum tersenyum.

"hm ? sejak kapan istriku jadi puitis begini ? baby ! liat nih Umma mu.. pandai banget merangkai kata – kata.. padahal Appa dulu ga pernah dirayu dengan kata – katanya.." keluh Siwon sambil berbicara pada perut Kibum.

Kibum merasa ada yg menendang perutnya dengan lembut.

"sayang.. dia mendengarmu.. coba pegang.." Kibum mengarahkan tangan Siwon ke perutnya.

"wah.. dia bergerak sayang.. dia menendang.. tapi, tendangannya lembut sekali.." ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Kibum.

"Baby, kamu jangan menyusahkan Umma mu yah.. jangan menendang terlalu keras.. kesian Umma mu, nanti kesakitan.. kalo nanti kamu lahir, Appa yakin kamu pasti akan menjadi anak yg baik.. I love U.." Siwon mencium perut Kibum dan kembali duduk di samping Kibum.

"jadi.. baby nya aja nih yg dicium ?" tanya Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hmm.. Umma mau dicium juga ternyata.. sini.." Siwon menarik tengkuk Kibum dan mencium bibir Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"I love U Bummie.." ucap Siwon disela – sela ciumannya.

"I love U too Wonnie.." balas Kibum.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka yg hangat. mereka menyudahi ciuman itu dan pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

"sayang.. aku ngantuk.." ucap Kibum.

"iya sayang.. ayo, kita tidur.." ucap Siwon.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kibum dan tubuhnya. Lalu Siwon memeluk Kibum dan mengelus perut Kibum. Kibum selalu meminta Siwon untuk mengelus perutnya agar Kibum tertidur. Alhasil, Kibum tidur dengan sangat pulas.

Siwon memandang wajah dan tubuh istrinya. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, bibir, dagu, dan berakhir di perut sang istri yg sudah kelihatan membuncit. Di dalam perut Kibum kini ada benih cinta mereka. Siwon memandang perut Kibum penuh kasih sayang.

"tidurlah yg nyenyak baby.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium perut Kibum.

Karna lelah, akhirnya Siwon pun tertidur.

studio

Hari ini adalah hari pemotretan Ryeowook dkk..

"annyeong Yoochun oppa.." sapa Ryeowook.

"ah Wookie.. kamu membawa teman – teman mu rupanya.." balas Yoochun.

"iya oppa.. ada Sungie pacarku.. lalu Minnie dengan pacarnya, namanya Kyuhyun.. ada Hyukkie dengan Donghae oppa, dan satu lagi.. loh ? Changmin oppa kemana ?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

"mungkin dia lagi di toilet.." jawab Donghae.

"oh.. ya udah kalo gitu, nanti biar kita tunggu temen kamu yg satu lagi.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua.." ucap Yoochun.

"baiklah, kenalkan juga model wanita nya yg akan dipasangkan dengan teman kalian.. ini.." Yoochun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu Changmin datang dan terkejut..

"Jo tta ?!" Changmin terkejut melihat seseorang disamping fotografer tersebut.

"Changmin ?!" seseorang disamping fotografer pun tak kalah heran dengan Changmin.

Yang lain hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"kalian udah saling kenal ?" tanya Yoochun.

"iya.. kita temen satu kantor oppa.." jawab Jo tta.

"mwo ? oppa ?" tanya Changmin.

"iya.. dia kakakku.." jawab Jo tta.

"oh.. annyeong hyung.. Changmin imnida.." Changmin membungkuk hormat pada Yoochun.

"oh iya.. aku Yoochun.." balas Yoochun.

"ada yg aneh sama Changmin.." batin Donghae.

"Changmin oppa aneh banget.." batin Sungmin.

"Changmin kenapa ? ga biasanya dia bungkuk kayak gitu sama orang yg baru dia kenal.." batin Jo tta.

"ya udah.. kalian siap – siap sana.. Wookie, kamu kasitau tempatnya.." perintah Yoochun.

"nde oppa.." balas Ryeowook.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya keempat pasangan itu pun keluar dengan memakai baju dan make- up yg sesuai dengan mereka.

"oke.. kalian sudah bersiap – siap.. aku ingin satu pasang secara bergantian dulu, nanti baru bersama – sama.. oke, kita mulai dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.." perintah Yoochun.

Pasangan EunHae sudah bersiap – siap di depan kamera. Sepertinya Eunhyuk grogi, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"HaePa, gimana nih ? aku ga PD.." bisik Eunhyuk.

"tenang chagi.. rileks... ada aku.." balas Donghae dengan senyum yg amat sangat manis sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

Hanya dengan senyum Donghae, Eunhyuk pun merasa tenang.

"wah.. tanpa diminta berpose mesra, kalian sudah bisa berpose seperti itu.. teruslah seperti itu.. Eunhyuk, kau harus lebih dekat dengan Donghae.. taruh kepalamu di bahu Donghae.. Donghae rangkul pinggang Eunhyuk lebih erat.." perintah Yoochun sambil mengarahkan kameranya.

Setelah beberapa menit..

"EunHae.. kalian bagus sekali.. baiklah, selanjutnya Yesung dan Ryeowook.. " panggil Yoochun.

"nde.." balas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah di depan kamera, namun Yesung hanya terdiam mematung dan melihat ke arah depan.

"chagi.. chagi.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yesung.

"aku.. aku.. aku grogi chagi.." jawab Yesung terbata – bata.

"mwo ?!" mata Ryeowook membulat.

"Wookie-ah ! ada apa dengan pacarmu ? kenapa dia keliatan seperti mayat hidup ?" tanya Yoochun.

"hm ? gapapa oppa.. Sungie Cuma grogi aja kok.." jawab Ryeowook.

"oh.. ya udah, siap – siap yah.." ucap Yoochun.

"hmm.. Sungie.. aku tau caranya bikin kamu ga grogi lagi.." ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung tak mengerti apa yg diucapkan oleh Ryeowook, tapi tiba – tiba..

CHU~

Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung dan itu membuat Yesung seakan – akan sadar ke dunia nyata.

KyuMin, EunHae, Changmin, Jo tta dan Yoochun membelalakkan matanya. Mereka seakan tak percaya. Ryeowook yg mereka kenal sebagai anak pemalu, tapi sekarang berani mencium Yesung di depan umum. WOW !

Yoochun pun tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, ini akan menjadi gambar yg sangat bagus. Yoochun memotret Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Wookie ! kau.. ah chagi.. kau ini.." ucap Yesung.

"waeyo ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aishh.. malu tau.." jawab Yesung.

"biarin.. yg penting kamu ga grogi lagi." Jawab Ryeowook.

"sejak kapan pacarku jadi genit begini ?" tanya Yesung menggoda Ryeowook.

"hmm.. sejak pacaran denganmu.." jawab Ryeowook dengan imutnya.

Yesung gemas dengan ekspresi Ryeowook, dia pun mencubit hidung Ryeowook pelan.

"aish.. sakit chagi.." rengek Ryeowook.

Itulah kemesraan yg ditonjolkan oleh pasangan ini, dan Yoochun pun mengabadikannya lewat kamera kesayangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama..

"baiklah.. Yesung dan Ryeowook boleh istirahat.." ucap Yoochun.

"sekarang giliran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.." lanjut Yoochun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersiap – siap di depan kamera.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"kamu grogi sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hm ? aniyo.. kan ada Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"kamu bisa aja.." balas Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. kamu wangi banget sayang.. kamu pake parfum apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium wangi tubuh Sungmin.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tiba – tiba Sungmin merasa ada yg aneh di lehernya. Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yg hangat dan basah menyentuh lehernya. Sungmin pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang mencium lehernya.

"hmm.. geli Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kegelian dan menggeliat di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin.. kalian bagus sekali.. tetaplah begitu.." ucap Yoochun.

"tuh kan.. Yoochun hyung suka kalo kita seperti ini.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk nya.

Setelah Yoochun selesai mengambil gambar KyuMin, dia pun memanggil Jo tta dan Changmin.

"Jo tta, Changmin.. kalian berikutnya.. cepatlah.." perintah Yoochun.

"oppa.. apa kita berdua juga harus kayak mereka ?" tanya Jo tta ragu.

"iya.. waeyo ?" tanya Yoochun.

"tapi kan.. kita bukan sepasang kekasih.. iya kan Min ?" tanya Jo tta meminta persetujuan Changmin.

"hm ? masa' sih ? mungkin kita akan menjadi seperti mereka.." jawab Changmin yg membuat Jo tta bingung.

"mwo ?! apa maksudmu ?" tanya Jo tta.

"kalian harus profesional.." ucap Yoochun.

Yoochun sepertinya menangkap apa yg dimaksud oleh Changmin, Yoochun pun hanya tersenyum.

"udah lah.. nanti kita diomelin oppa mu itu.." ucap Changmin.

Changmin dan Jo tta sudah bersiap di depan kamera.

"oke.. siap yah.. Changmin tolong tatap mata Jo tta dengan tatapan yg dalam.." perintah Yoochun.

"ne hyung.." balas Changmin.

Akhirnya Jo tta dan Changmin bertatapan satu sama lain.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Jo tta dan Changmin saat ini sedang berdebar tak karuan.

"apa ini ? kenapa aku deg – degan yah ? mata Changmin.. ternyata dalam dan hangat.. indah sekali.." batin Jo tta.

"aigoo.. ada apa dengan jantungku ? apa aku benar – benar menyukainya ? ah, tidak.. aku tidak menyukainya.. tapi aku mencintainya.." batin Changmin.

Setelah beberapa lama..

"wah.. kalian keren sekali.. walopun hanya dengan tatapan, tapi kalian bisa menggambarkan rasa cinta kalian kepada pasangan kalian.. apa jangan – jangan kalian saling mencintai yah ?" goda Yoochun.

"aishh oppa.. apaan sih ? nanyanya kayak gitu.." ucap Jo tta sambil menahan malu.

"ya sudah.. pemotretan kali ini, sampai disini saja.. kalian sudah boleh pulang.." ucap Yoochun.

"baik oppa.."

"makasih hyung.."

Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"oppa.. aku nunggu oppa pulang deh.." ucap Jo tta.

"mwo ?! nunggu aku ? tapi aku belom meng –edit foto – foto ini Jo.. mungkin aku bakal pulang larut malam.. aku takut nanti kamu lelah.." jawab Yoochun.

"ah oppa.. trus aku pulang sama siapa dong ?" tanya Jo tta.

"sama aku aja gimana ?" tawar seseorang tiba – tiba.

"nah.. tuh ada Changmin.. ya udah, kamu sama dia aja.. daripada nunggu aku kelamaan.." ucap Yoochun dengan senyum penuh arti.

Jo tta berpikir.

"hmm.. ya udah deh.. aku pulang sama Changmin.. dah oppa.." pamit Jo tta.

"hati – hati yah.." balas Yoochun.

Setelah para pasangan itu pergi, Yoochun pun melihat hasil potretannya tadi. Yoochun sangat puas dengan gambar – gambar yg dia ambil. Menurutnya, ekspresi yg dihasilkan oleh teman – teman Ryeowook sangat natural dan benar – benar tulus.

"Minnie.. aku anter Hyukkie dulu yah.. kalo aku belom pulang, Kyuhyun jangan suruh pulang dulu.. pasti ahjussi dan ahjumma udah pada tidur.." ucap Donghae.

"iya HaePa.. bawel banget sih.." balas Sungmin.

Lalu Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Yesung, dia mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Changmin juga mengantar Jo tta. Dan Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang.

mobil Changmin

"hmm.. Jo.." panggil Changmin.

"hm ? kenapa Min ?" tanya Jo tta.

"aku.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu.. tapi, kamu jangan marah ya.." pinta Changmin.

Changmin memberhentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

"hm ? emang mau ngomong apa sih ? penting banget ya ? sampe harus berhentiin mobil segala.." tanya Jo tta yg penasaran.

"Jo.. kamu udah tau kan aku gimana orangnya.. kita udah deket lama.. tapi, lama – lama perasaan aku berubah ke kamu.. rasa sayang aku ke kamu sekarang lebih dari rasa sayang seorang sahabat.. aku.. aku sayang sama kamu lebih dari seorang sahabat.. aku cinta sama kamu.. aku pengen kamu jadi kekasih aku.. dan.. aku juga pengen kamu jadi istri aku nantinya.." Changmin mengakui perasaannya.

Jo tta menutup mulutnya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yg dikatakan oleh Changmin. Ternyata Changmin merasakan apa yg dirasakan oleh Jo tta juga.

"kamu.. kamu serius Min ? kamu juga ngerasain apa yg aku rasain ?" tanya Jo tta.

"iya.. aku sangat serius.. jadi kamu juga kayak gitu ?" tanya Changmin balik.

"iya.." jawab Jo tta dengan muka memerah.

"jadi gimana ? apa kamu nerima aku ?" tanya Changmin.

Jo tta terlihat berpikir keras dan masih tak percaya bahwa Changmin mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan bahkan melamarnya.

"iya.. aku terima.." jawab Jo tta akhirnya.

Perasaan memang tak bisa dipungkiri. Jo tta juga jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Changmin senang sekali mendengarnya.

"jinjja ? wah gomawo Jo.." Changmin memeluk Jo tta.

"nde.. sama – sama Changmin-ah.." Jo tta balas memeluk Changmin.

"kalo gitu, aku bakal siapin semuanya buat melamar kamu.." Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"MWO ?! cepet banget.. baru juga jadian.." kaget Jo tta.

Changmin gemas melihat tingkah Jo tta yg begitu lucu dan imut baginya. Changmin pun mencubit pipi Jo tta.

"chagi.. kita kan udah dewasa.. ga kayak Minnie, Hyukkie ato Wookie yg masih ABG dan pacaran lama - lama.. aku pengen kita langsung nikah.. dengan begitu, kamu ga bakal diambil orang lain.. iya kan ?" jawab Changmin sambil menggoda Jo tta.

"huh.. gombal.." balas Jo tta.

"tapi kamu suka kan ?" Changmin menggoda Jo tta lagi.

"ish.. apaan sih ?" Jo tta memukul lengan Changmin untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"hey ! sakit.." rengek Changmin.

"jinjja ? mana yg sakit ?" Jo tta langsung memeriksa lengan Changmin.

Ketika Jo tta sedang melihat lengan Changmin, Changmin malah menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

GREPP

"saranghae Jo.." bisik Changmin di telinga Jo tta dan mencium pucuk kepala Jo tta.

"na do saranghae Changmin.." balas Jo tta.

Sementara itu..

rumah Sungmin

"sepi banget.. kayaknya Umma sama Appa udah pada tidur deh.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya.. sepertinya begitu.." balas Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. Minnie capek banget Kyunim.." keluh Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"iya.. aku juga.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sungmin menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie ngantuk.." jawab Sungmin.

"ya udah.. kamu tidur gih di kamar.." suruh Kyuhyun.

"ga mau !" bantah Sungmin.

"loh ? kenapa ? tadi katanya ngantuk ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Minnie mau sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"hmm.. Kyunim.." racau Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

"kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melihat wajah Sungmin.

"udah tidur rupanya.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sofa, tapi Sungmin malah mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yg tertidur lelap.

"you're like a baby.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan gejolak di hatinya untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Akhirnya dia menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan bibirnya, lalu mencium kelopak mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Setelah itu, mengecup hidung mancung Sungmin dan menggesek – gesekkannya dengan hidungnya sendiri. Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya.

Ternyata Sungmin tidak bangun. Lalu Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya kembali, dia mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dan berakhir di bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dan berharap agar Sungmin tak terbangun. Tapi tiba – tiba..

"Kyunim.." igau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya.

"iya sayang.. aku ga kemana – mana.. kamu tidur aja yah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelus rambut Sungmin dan menepuk – nepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae pun datang..

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae.

"sssssttt.. pelan – pelan hyung.. Minnie udah tidur.." Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"oh.. iya.. ya udah, kamu pulang aja.. biar Minnie aku yg gendong ke kamarnya.." ucap Donghae.

"ne hyung.. gomawo.. aku pulang dulu yah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan memberikan Sungmin pada Donghae.

"iya.. hati – hati yah dan makasih udah jagain Minnie.." Donghae menggendong Sungmin dengan piggy back ride.

"sama – sama hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah..

rumah Kyuhyun

"aku pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun disambut oleh Kangin.

"eh, Appa belom tidur ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"belom.. ada yg ingin Appa tanyakan sama kamu.." jawab Kangin serius.

"mwo ?! kenapa jadi serius begini ? emang Appa mau nanya apa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"sejak kapan putra Appa jadi berani begini ?" tanya Kangin.

"maksud Appa apaan sih ? berani ? berani ngapain ? aku ga ngerti ah.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan kamu melamar seorang gadis tanpa memberitahu orangtua mu ini ?" tanya Kangin to the point.

"ah ? oh.. itu.. Appa.. tau dari mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"hmm.. udah.. jawab aja.." jawab Kangin.

"itu.. itu.. " ucap Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

TBC


	27. Chapter 24a

My Lovely Teacher

Part 24a -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

rumah Sungmin

"nih, Kyunim.. udah selesai.." Sungmin memberikan kertas kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamatinya.

"ini masih salah Minnie.. ulangin lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kertas tersebut.

"huhh.. padahal Minnie udah ngitung bener deh.." kesal Sungmin.

"pokoknya itu masih salah.. ngitungnya yg bener dong.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. iya.. huh.." Sungmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun sedang memberikan pelajaran privat kepada Sungmin, karena ujian sudah di depan mata. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin selesai dan menyerahkan kertas hasil pekerjaannya.

"nih.. Minnie yakin ini udah bener.." ucap Sungmin bangga.

"yakin ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin mengangguk yakin. Kyuhyun melihat kertas Sungmin. tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"wah.. Minnie ku sudah pintar ternyata.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"tuh kan, Minnie bilang juga apa.." bangga Sungmin.

"kalo gitu, kamu berhak dapet hadiah dari aku.." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"hadiah ? hadiah apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa kemana – mana, karena tubuhnya terhimpit sofa dan tembok.

"Kyu.. Kyunim mau apa ?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"aku Cuma mau memberikan hadiah untukmu.." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin yg diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yg selanjutnya terjadi. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yg begitu lucu menurutnya. Dan akhirnya..

CUP ~

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia masih kaget.

"kenapa ? kamu heran yah kenapa aku cium di pipi ? apa kamu mau aku cium di bibir ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibir pink Sungmin.

"aishh.. Kyunim jail banget sih !" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan dengan muka memerah.

"aduh.. aduh.. ada apa ini ? kenapa Kyuhyun di dorong ?" tanya Heechul yg menghampiri KyuMin di ruang tengah.

"Kyunim tuh.. jahil banget sama Minnie.. " jawab Sungmin sambil melayangkan 'death glare' kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Cuma nyengir.

"udah ah.. sayang, Umma mau minta tolong dong.. tolong ke supermarket dan belikan ini semua.." kata Heechul sambil memberikan sederet daftar belanjaan.

"dan ini uangnya.. Kyu, tolong temenin Minnie belanja yah.." ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"dengan senang hati ahjumma.. eh, maksudku Umma.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.

"sudah kubilang.. panggil aku Umma.. berlatihlah dari sekarang.. arrasseo ?" ucap Heechul.

"arrasseo Umma.. kami berangkat dulu yah.." Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Sungmin ke mobilnya dan langsung menuju supermarket.

supermarket

Sungmin mengamati daftar belanjaannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mendorong trolly.

"okey.. sekarang kita ke counter makanan.." ucap Sungmin.

"emang kita mau beli apa sih Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg merasa BT.

"kita beli sayuran dulu.." jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa ikat sayuran dan makanan lainnya.

Mereka pun melewati counter daging.

"silahkan dicoba daging panggangnya.. gratis.." ucap salah seorang penjaga stand tersebut.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan daftar belanjaannya dan tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim, kita kesana dulu ya sebentar.." Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, dan kaget ternyata Kyuhyun tidak ada di belakangnya.

Sungmin mencarinya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berada di depan stand daging.

"Kyunim mau ?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"mbak, aku mau coba dong.." ucap Sungmin.

"silahkan.. hati – hati masih panas.." ucap sang penjaga stand.

Sungmin mengambil dagingnya dan meniupnya. Setelah itu, dia menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"gimana ? enak gak Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. enak banget.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Maklum, Kyuhyun kan penyuka daging.

"aku mau lagi dong.." rengek Kyuhyun.

"boleh mbak ?" tanya Sungmin.

"silahkan.." jawab penjaga stand itu.

Sungmin mengambil lagi dan menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunyahnya dengan sangat nikmat.

"Minnie.. aku mau lagi.." rengek Kyuhyun.

"mwo ?! lagi ? nanti aja deh.. kita beli daging mentahnya, nanti Minnie masakkin di rumah.." ucap Sungmin seperti mengomeli anak kecil.

"aaahhh.. Minnie.. aku mau.. satuuuuuu lagi.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya.

"aishh.. baiklah.. ini yg terakhir.." Sungmin menyerah.

"suaminya suka banget daging ya mbak ?" tanya penjaga stand itu.

"mwo ? suami ? i.. i..iya.. maafin suami saya ya mbak.. dia itu kalo udah ketemu daging, langsung kalap.. saya beli dua bungkus yah dagingnya.." jawab Sungmin.

Penjaga stand itu hanya tersenyum.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara berbelanjanya.

"Kyunim malu – maluin aja sih.. kan Minnie bisa masakkin itu di rumah.." kesal Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kayak gak tau aku aja deh.. iya, aku minta maaf.. tapi aku mau minta penjelasan tentang suami tadi.." seringai Kyuhyun.

"itu.. itu.. aaaahhh Kyunim.. udah ah, aku mau bayar.." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"dasar Minnie.. Minnie.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka pun menuju mobil dan Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya.

taman

Kyuhyun tidak mengantar Sungmin pulang, tapi mereka mampir ke taman.

"kenapa Kyunim ngajak Minnie kesini ?" tanya Sungmin sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"hmm.. gapapa.. lagian, kita jarang banget kan berduaan.. apa kamu gak suka ? kalo gak suka, kita pulang aja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"eitss.. mau kemana ? baru juga nyampe.. lagian kan Minnie Cuma nanya aja.." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menggandengnya menuju sebuah bangku di taman itu.

Suasana taman saat ini begitu ramai dengan anak – anak yg sedang bermain dan juga pasangan – pasangan yg sedang berkencan. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana danau yg begitu tenang dan indah.

"hmm.. Kyunim bener.. kita jarang banget pergi berdua.." Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"maaf ya Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan mendekat padanya.

"maaf untuk apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"maaf karena kita baru bisa jalan berdua.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"gapapa Kyunim sayang.." Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yg ada di sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sungmin. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yg memabukkan baginya. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecupnya pelan.

Sungmin merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, dia ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekapnya erat.

"biarkanlah seperti ini.. sebentar saja.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Sungmin membiarkannya.

"Kyunim.. geli.." desah Sungmin tertahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela – sela ciumannya. Mulut Kyuhyun berjalan ke atas dan berhenti tepat di bibir pink Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati ciuman mereka dengan memejamkan mata mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan itu dari kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yg wajahnya kelihatan merah merona.

"kenapa sayang ? kok nunduk ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Minnie.. Minnie malu Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin gugup.

"kenapa musti malu sayang ? kan kita udah sering ciuman.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi tetep aja Minnie malu.." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu.. I love you My silly student.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"No ! I'm not silly student.. but I'm cute student.. and I love you My lovely teacher.." Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. Minnie selalu nyaman di pelukan Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin disela – sela pelukannya.

"peluk aku selama yg kau mau Minnie sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian mengelusnya.

Mereka sangat menikmati suasana ini. rasanya memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bisa berduaan. Karena Sungmin harus belajar dan Kyuhyun yg sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas pelukannya.

"mau makan es krim ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. mauuuuuuuuu.. ," jawab Sungmin semangat.

"tunggu disini yah.. jangan kemana – mana !" perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"iya Kyunim.." balas Sungmin.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kyunim mana sih ? lama banget beli es krim aja.." gumam Sungmin.

Tapi, tiba – tiba ada seorang anak kecil yg memegang sebuah balon dan memberikan balonnya kepada Sungmin.

"eh ? ini untuk siapa ?" tanya Sungmin pada anak kecil itu.

"ini untukmu.." jawab anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"balon ? ada tulisannya.. 'WOULD'.." gumam Sungmin sambil menerima balon itu.

Dan ketika Sungmin sedang bingung, tiba – tiba ada anak lain yg membawa balon juga dan memberikannya pada Sungmin lagi.

"ini untukku juga ?" tanya Sungmin pada anak itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"sekarang tulisannya 'YOU'.." gumam Sungmin.

Lalu anak kecil yg lain memberikan balon yg sama namun tulisannya berbeda.

"ini untukmu noona cantik.." ucap anak kecil itu yg ternyata adalah Jaejin.

Sungmin menerima balon dari Jaejin yg kali ini tulisannya adalah 'MARRY'

"Jaejin-ah ? ini semua untukku ? dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"hehe.. dari om yg itu.." tunjuk Jaejin pada seorang pria tampan dengan senyuman evil nya yg sedang memegang balon berwarna biru safir dengan tulisan 'ME'.

"YA ! jangan genit sama pacarku ! dan aku bukan om – om !" bentak Kyuhyun.

"kyaaaaaa~~ om itu malah – malah.. kabbuuuuuuuuullllll..." teriak Jaejin dengan nada cadelnya.

Jaejin pun berlari menjauhi KyuMin dengan teman – temannya yg lain.

"aishh.. Kyunim gak boleh gitu.. mereka kan masih kecil.." ucap Sungmin.

"justru dari kecil.. mereka harus sopan sama yg lebih tua.." balas Kyuhyun.

HENING

"hmm.. ini semua dari Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk semua balon yg dia terima tadi.

"hmm.. iya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan mengambil semua balon yg dipegang oleh Sungmin dan membacakan semua tulisannya.

"WOULD YOU MARRY ME ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin yg berada di tangan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. maaf yah.. kemarin itu aku belum melamarmu secara resmi.. sekarang.." Kyuhyun memasangkan cincinnya kembali ke tangan Sungmin.

"aku resmi melamarmu.. maukah kau menikah denganku Lee Sungmin ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum tak percaya. Sungmin menangis bahagia.

"yes.. I do Kyunim.. I do.." jawab Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melepas semua balon – balon tadi. Membiarkannya melayang di udara, seperti perasaannya yg kini tengah melayang saking senangnya.

"terima kasih Minnie.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"aku juga Kyunim.. aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.." balas Sungmin.

"sekarang.. jangan panggil aku Kyunim lagi.. panggil aku Kyu oppa.. tapi, kalo di sekolah, kamu harus tetap memanggilku sonsaengnim atau Kyunim.. arrasseo ?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"okey My Lovely Teacher.." balas Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling bertatapan. Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kecupan di keningnya. Lalu bibir Kyuhyun berpindah ke kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, berlanjut ke hidung mancung Sungmin dan menggesekkan – gesekkannya terlerbih dahulu. Dan akhirnya berakhir tepat di bibir plump Sungmin yg berwarna pink. Kyuhyun melumatnya pelan dan menghisapnya. Begitu juga Sungmin, dia melakukan hal yg sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Lalu mereka berpelukan lagi.

"ayo kita pulang.. nanti Umma kamu nyariin belanjaannya.." canda Kyuhyun.

"ayo.. tapi mana es krim Minnie ? kok gak ada ? Kyu oppa gak beli yah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku lupa.. hehe.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Sungmin cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"oke oke.. sebelum kita pulang, kita beli es krim.." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yg sedang ngambek.

"yeeeyyy ! ayo ! kita beli 5 cup yah !" teriak Sungmin semangat.

"jangan banyak banyak ! nanti kamu sakit.." bantah Kyuhyun.

"ish.. Kyuppa ! Minnie mau 5.. kalo nggak, Minnie gak mau pulang !" ancam Sungmin.

"ya udah kalo gak mau pulang.. aku pulang sendiri yah.. dadah.." Kyuhyun pura – pura meninggalkan Sungmin.

"kyaaaaa ~~ Kyuppa jahat ! tungguin Minnie dong.." Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun ke mobil.

Tidak disangka ada 4 pasang mata yg melihat gerak – gerik KyuMin dari tadi.

"aishh.. mereka berdua.. tadi romantis banget.. sekarang malah berantem lagi.. dasar..." ucap wanita paruh baya yg masih keliatan cantik.

"iya yah.. apa jadinya jika mereka menikah nanti Chullie ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya lainnya yg bertanya pada wanita yg satu lagi.

"iya yah Teuki.." ucap Heechul pada Teuki.

"aishh.. kalian ini.. biarkan saja lah mereka berdua seperti itu.." ucap dua orang pria yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suami mereka.

"bukan gitu yeobo, Kangin-ah.. tapi kan aku khawatir.." ucap Heechul.

"tenang aja.. mereka pasti bisa bersatu kok.." ucap Kangin sambil merangkul sang istri.

"ya udah, mending kita pulang yuk.. nanti mereka nyariin.." ucap Hangeng.

Tapi ketika mereka ber-4 berbalik, tiba – tiba mereka mendapati Siwon dan Kibum sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"ketauan yah.. ngintip anak sendiri lagi pacaran.." ucap Siwon dengan nada pura – pura marah.

"loh ? kamu sendiri ngintipin orang tua kamu yg lagi ngintip anaknya pacaran.." balas Heechul tak mau kalah.

Me : aishh.. itu bahasa apa sih Heenim oppa ?

Heenim : lah ? pan lu yg bikin sarap !

Me : oiya iya.. lanjut oppa.. daripada gw dibikin jadi sate..

#abaikan

"kamu sendiri ngapain coba ? kan kesian Kibum.. bukannya di rumah, istirahat.." kilah Heechul.

"aku lagi bosen di rumah.. jadi aku minta Siwon nemenin aku jalan – jalan di sekitar taman ini.." jawab Kibum.

"hahh.. ya sudah.. lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.." ucap Kangin menengahi.

"awas yah Umma.. aku bilangin Minnie loh.." bisik Siwon.

"kalau kau berani ngancem Umma, Umma jadiin kamu sate kayak author sarap.. mau kamu ?" Heechul memberikan 'death glare' pada Siwon.

Me : huweeeee.. Heenim Umma tega sama gw.. T,T

Heenim : hahahahahahahahaha.. *ketawa evil*

#abaikan

"sayang.. udah dong.. jangan berantem terus sama Umma.." ucap Kibum.

"bukan gitu Bummie.. lagian Umma tuh jail banget.. aku harus berhentiin Umma.. kan kesian Minnie.." jelas Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya.

"kayak kamu gak jail aja.." ledek Kibum.

"hm ? aku ? jail ? kapan ?" tanya Siwon.

"hmm.. berarti aku tau kamu dapet sifat jail dari mana.." Kibum masih meledek Siwon.

"kamu mirip Heechul Umma sayang.." Kibum tersenyum.

"kamu nih.. aku lebih mirip Appa tau.." kilah Siwon.

"yg bener ? kok aku malah ngerasa kamu mirip Heechul Umma yah ?" ledek Kibum.

"aishh.. sayang.. udah dong ngeledekkin nya.." Siwon cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas.

"jangan cemberut ah.. jelek tau.." ledek Kibum.

"aishh.. kamu tuh yah.. kalo sampe rumah, liat aja.. kamu gak bakal selamet sama aku.." ancam Siwon.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Siwon.

Begitulah keadaan keluarga yg aneh(?).. jangan heran yah.. kalo kalian bosen sama cerita keluarga aneh ini, kalian komen yah.. nanti gw pertimbangin lagi bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya apa nggak..

TBC

Love U My Lovely Readers.. *bungkuk bareng Umin*


	28. Chapter 25

My Lovely Teacher

Part 25 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Sebelumnya..

rumah Kyuhyun

"aku pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun disambut oleh Kangin.

"eh, Appa belom tidur ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"belom.. ada yg ingin Appa tanyakan sama kamu.." jawab Kangin serius.

"mwo ?! kenapa jadi serius begini ? emang Appa mau nanya apa sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"sejak kapan putra Appa jadi berani begini ?" tanya Kangin.

"maksud Appa apaan sih ? berani ? berani ngapain ? aku ga ngerti ah.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan kamu melamar seorang gadis tanpa memberitau orangtua mu ini ?" tanya Kangin to the point.

"ah ? oh.. itu.. Appa.. tau dari mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"hmm.. udah.. jawab aja.." jawab Kangin.

"itu.. itu.. " ucap Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

"itu apa ?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"aku.. aku Cuma kasih Minnie cincin aja kok.." jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"masa' sih ? mana ada seorang namja memberikan sebuah cincin pada kekasihnya tanpa ada alasan apa – apa.." Kangin terus menginterogasi anaknya.

"ah.. baiklah.. aku kalah.. maksudku ngasih Minnie cincin memang mau melamarnya Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia salah, karena dia melamar Sungmin tanpa memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membuat kejutan, tapi sepertinya kejutannya kali ini tidak berhasil dan malah sekarang mungkin saja Kangin akan memarahi Kyuhyun habis – habisan.

"kau berani sekali nak.. Appa bangga padamu.." Kangin mengelus rambut putra tunggalnya itu.

Kyuhyun yg tertunduk, kini menoleh ke arah Kangin setelah mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"jadi.. Appa gak marah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"marah ? kenapa Appa musti marah ?" tanya Kangin balik.

"ternyata anak Umma sudah besar.." kini giliran Teuki yg berbicara yg tiba – tiba muncul.

"Umma.. Umma belum tidur ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"belum sayang.. kami sengaja menunggumu pulang.." jawab Teuki.

"jadi.. bagaimana ? kapan kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya ?" tanya Kangin.

"mwo ? nikah ? Minnie kan belum lulus Appa.. kita tunggu sampai Minnie lulus dulu.. baru aku akan menemui Appa nya Minnie secara resmi.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"wah.. sepertinya anak kita sudah mantap untuk menjadikan Minnie istrinya.." ucap Kangin.

"iya yeobo.. Umma jadi terharu.. padahal dulu, Kyuhyun menganggap Minnie hanya bocah kecil yg sering terlambat ke sekolah.. haha.." goda Teuki pada Kyuhyun.

"ih.. Umma apaan sih ? udah deh.. jangan godain aku terus.. aku mau ke kamar aja ah.." Kyuhyun lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

"hey Kyuhyun ! mau kemana kamu ? kita kan belum selesai ngobrol.." goda Kangin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kangin dan terus menuju kamarnya.

"hahahahaha.. liat anak kita yeobo.. sudah semakin besar rupanya.." ucap Kangin.

"iya yeobo.. aku jadi inget masa muda kita dulu.." balas Teuki.

"hahh.. iya yah.. gimana kalo kita nostalgia nya di kamar aja ?" tawar Kangin.

"hmm.. baiklah.." jawab Teuki tanpa menolak.

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

gereja

Semua tamu undangan sudah menunggu kedua mempelai datang.

Tak lama kemudian, mempelai pria pun memasuki gereja. Pengantin prianya sangat tampan. Dia memakai tuxedo putih yg menambah ketampanannya. Dia pun tersenyum menyambut hari bahagianya ini. Dia menunggu sang pengantin wanita.

Tidak lama kemudian, mempelai wanita pun datang bersama seorang pria yg menggandeng tangannya. Dia bukanlah ayahnya, melainkan kakak laki – laki yg paling disayanginya.

"aku ingin Yoochun oppa yg mengantarku saat aku menikah nanti.." begitulah ucapan Jo tta ketika memohon pada Appa nya kemarin malam.

Dengan terpaksa, Appa Jo tta mengijinkan Yoochun yg mengantar Jo tta. Padahal, Appa nya ingin sekali mengantar putri satu – satunya itu ke tangan lelaki yg akan menjadi suami dari anaknya.

Pengantin wanita pun kelihatan sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih dan make up yg tidak terlalu tebal, dan malah terkesan natural.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini.. liat tuh si Changmin, dia sampe gak ngedip ngeliatin kamu.." ucap Yoochun pada yeodongsaengnya itu.

"ish.. oppa.. apaan sih ?" wajah Jo tta memerah dan memukul lengan Yoochun pelan.

Mereka berjalan menuju pengantin pria.

"kuserahkan adikku padamu.. lindungilah dia seperti aku melindunginya.." pesan Yoochun kepada Changmin- sang pengantin pria.

"baik hyung.. aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjaganya.." jawab Changmin mantap.

Akhirnya Jo tta diserahkan kepada Changmin. Semua yg ada disana terharu melihatnya.

"Jo tta onnie cantik sekali.." gumam Sungmin.

"tapi bagiku, kamu lebih cantik.." sahut Kyuhyun yg ada disampingnya.

BLUSHH

Wajah Sungmin merona merah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"sayang.. aku jadi inget waktu kita nikah dulu.." ucap Kibum pada Siwon.

"iya sayang.. gak nyangka sekarang kita udah mau punya baby.." balas Siwon sambil mengelus perut Kibum.

"nanti kalo kita nikah, kamu mau konsep pernikahan kita kayak gimana Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"mwo ?! nikah ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"iya.. emangnya kamu gak mau nikah sama aku ?" tanya Donghae.

"ani.. bukan gitu Haeppa.. aku mau banget nikah sama Haeppa.. tapi, aku belum siap.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"iya gak sekarang chagi.. maksud aku nanti.. aku bakal tunggu kamu sampe kamu siap.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk juga tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Donghae.

"ngeliat mereka nikah, aku jadi pengen nikah Wookie.." ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"nikah sama siapa ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kalo bisa sih, sama Geun Young noona.. tapi.." Yesung tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena sekarang Ryeowook sudah memberikan 'death glare' padanya.

"nikah aja sama model itu.. gak usah peduliin aku.." ucap Ryeowook ketus.

"aishh chagi.. ya aku maunya nikah sama kamu lah.. lagian kamu pake' nanya segala aku mau nikah sama siapa.." ucap Yesung.

"kamu mau nikah sama aku ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"iya chagi.." jawab Yesung.

"oke.. nanti kamu ngomong sama orang tua aku.." ucap Ryeowook senang.

Yesung hanya mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum.

Back to the Groom and the Bride

"Kim Changmin.. bersediakah kau menikahi Park Jo tta dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? *gw ngarang banget*" ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." ucap Changmin.

"Park Jo tta.. bersediakah kau menikahi Kim Changmin dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." ucap Jo tta.

Lalu mereka berdua saling mengaitkan cincin pernikahan di jari mereka..

"dengan ini, saya sah kan kalian menjadi suami-istri.. silahkan anda mencium pasangan anda.." ucap pak pendeta.

"haruskah aku menciummu disini ?" tanya Changmin.

"kenapa masih tanya ? biasanya juga gak pake' ijin dulu.." jawab Jo tta.

Dan akhirnya bibir Changmin mendarat tepat di bibir Jo tta.

"saranghae Jo tta.." ucap Changmin.

"na do saranghae Changmin.." balas Jo tta.

"malam ini, kamu gak bisa kemana – mana.. aku bakal kurung kamu di kamar semalaman.." bisik Changmin.

"mwo ? suami macam apa kamu ?!" bentak Jo tta.

Changmin hanya menyeringai.

malam harinya..

"kalian menginaplah dulu disini.." ucap Henry kepada Changmin.

"iya Appa.." jawab Changmin.

"ya udah, kalian istirahat dulu gih di kamar.." kata Zhoumi.

"ya udah.. Appa, Umma.. kita ke kamar dulu yah.." ucap Jo tta dan Changmin bersamaan.

kamar

Changmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Jo tta yg melihat suaminya seperti itu, hanya tersenyum.

"aku mandi dulu yah.." ucap Jo tta yg langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"iya.. abis itu aku juga mau mandi.." balas Changmin.

Jo tta langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Jo tta keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tipis. Setelah itu, giliran Changmin yg mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin pun selesai mandi. Dia melihat istrinya sedang tidur di kasur mereka. Changmin pun tidur di samping Jo tta. Posisi Jo tta membelakangi Changmin.

"kamu udah tidur sayang ?" tanya Changmin sambil memeluk Jo tta dari belakang.

"hm ? belum.. aku lagi berusaha buat tidur, tapi gak bisa.." jawab Jo tta dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

"loh ? kenapa ? kamu gak betah ya disini ?" tanya Changmin.

"bukan gitu Changminnie.. mungkin aku belum terbiasa aja.. " jawab Jo tta.

HENING

"hmm.. Jo.. kamu capek gak ?" tanya Changmin.

"hm ? gak terlalu sih.. kenapa emang ?" tanya Jo tta balik.

"hmm.. ini kan malam pertama kita.. jadi gimana kalo kita.." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"apa ?" tanya Jo tta.

"itu tuh.. aduh.. gimana yah ngomongnya ?" Changmin kebingungan sendiri.

"mau apa ? kamu lama deh.. aku tidur aja deh.." kesal Jo tta sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"aishh.. aku bakal bikin kamu gak tidur semalaman.." ucap Changmin seraya menyusul istrinya ke dalam selimut.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam selimut yg mereka pakai. Entah apa yg mereka lakukan di bawah selimut itu.

2 hari kemudian..

rumah Sungmin

"maaf ya Changmin oppa, Jo tta onnie.. Minnie gak bisa nganterin kalian ke bandara sekarang.. soalnya, hari ini Minnie musti ikut ujian akhir.. " Sungmin meminta maaf pada Changmin dan Jo tta.

"gapapa kok Minnie sayang.. kita doain biar kamu lulus.." balas Jo tta sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum.

Pagi ini Changmin dan Jo tta mampir ke rumah Sungmin untuk berpamitan bulan madu. Mereka akan pergi ke Paris selama dua minggu.

"jangan lupa oleh – olehnya yah.." ucap Siwon dan Kibum.

"oke.." balas Jo tta dan Changmin.

RING DING DONG

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi..

"itu pasti Kyunim.. ya udah, Minnie berangkat dulu yah.. dah semuanya.." pamit Sungmin pada semua yg ada di rumah.

Setelah itu, Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"ya udah kalo gitu, bentar lagi kita mau berangkat.. salam aja buat semuanya.." ucap Changmin.

"oiya Kibum onnie.. kalo baby nya udah lahir, kabarin kita yah.." ucap Jo tta.

"iya.. pasti dikabarin kok.." balas Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"kita pamit yah Bu Heechul, Pak Hangeng.." ucap Changmin dan Jo tta bersamaan.

"iya.. kalian hati – hati yah.. kalo nanti pulang, kita harap Jo tta sudah hamil.." ucap Hangeng dan Heechul.

Changmin dan Jo tta hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Appa, Umma.. aku nganterin mereka ke bandara dulu yah.. titp Kibum.." ucap Siwon.

"iya Wonnie.." balas Heechul.

Shining Star High Scool

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian akhir bagi siswa kelas 3 SMA. Mereka mempersiapkan hari ini dengan sangat matang. Begitu pula dengan '4 sekawan'.

Ujian pun dimulai. Semua siswa terlihat sangat serius dan khusyuk dalam mengerjakan soal – soal yg ada. Kyuhyun bertugas mengawas koridor. Dia berjalan dari satu kelas ke kelas yg lain. dia mengamati sekitar. Dan dia juga memeriksa kelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sangat serius dengan kertas yg ada di depannya sambil menggigit pensilnya dengan imut.

"aigoo.. kenapa disaat serius kayak gini, Minnie malah jadi lebih imut ? aishh.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Ketika sedang asyik melihat kelakuan Sungmin, tiba – tiba ada yg menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"pak Kyuhyun.." sapa orang itu sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"eh ? pak Shindong.. ngagetin aja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"haha.. pak Kyuhyun ini pasti lagi bengong.. orang dari tadi saya panggil, tapi bapak gak menyahut.." ucap pak Shindong.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa(?).

"ayo pak Kyuhyun.. ada yg musti kita selesaikan.." pak Shindong mengajak Kyuhyun ke ruangan lain.

pulang sekolah

"hahh.. akhirnya hari pertama selesai juga.." ucap Sungmin merasa lega.

"iya.. tapi masih ada dua hari lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"iya sih.. tapi biarpun gitu, kita tetep musti harus semangat ! biar kita semua lulus.." ucap Sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

"amin.." balas Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung.

Ujian nya di skip aja yah.. ceritanya sekarang hari terakhir ujian.. hahaha.. #authornya ketauan males..

hari terakhir

"yey ! akhirnya selesai juga ujiannya.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"alhamdulillah yah.. *Syahrini mode on* kita bisa ngelewatin ujian dengan lancar.." ucap Ryeowook.

"iya.. hmm.. kalian mau kuliah dimana ?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. aku kayaknya mau di Universitas Yonsei aja deh.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"kalo aku.. di Universitas Kyunghee aja deh.." kini giliran Ryeowook yg menjawab.

"kalo Wookie disitu, aku juga ikut deh.. aku kan gak bisa jauh dari Wookie-ku.." ucap Yesung sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Sungie lebay !" teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"ish.. biarin aja sih.. Wookie nya juga gapapa kok.." ucap Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kalo kamu, mau kuliah dimana Minnie ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmm.. dimana yah ?" Sungmin malah berpikir dengan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hmm.. jangan bilang kamu belum tau mau kuliah dimana !" tebak Eunhyuk yg 100% benar.

"eh ? kok Hyukkie tau sih ?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

GUBRAKK

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pingsan di pelukan author.. haha.. *evil smirk*

#RALAT

"eh ? kok Hyukkie tau sih ?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"aduh.. Minnie.. kita udah berapa lama sih sahabatan ? ya aku tau lah.. muka kamu kan gak bisa bo'ong.. dasar Minnie !" jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya ampun Minnie.. kita kan udah selesai ujian.. masa' kamu masih gak tau mau kuliah dimana ?!" ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"hmm.. tapi sih.. aku mau kuliah di Universitas Inha.. tapi, aku gak yakin.. standar nilai disana kan tinggi banget.." ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie.. gak ada yg gak mungkin kalo kita mau berusaha.." ucap Ryeowook menyemangati Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. kalo gitu, kita harus berusaha ke universitas yg kita pengen !" ucap Yesung sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"IYA ! HWAITING !" teriak '4 sekawan' itu bersemangat.

sore harinya..

"wah.. anak Umma yg imut.. gimana tadi ujiannya ?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yg sekarang berada di kamarnya sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya.

"hmm.. Minnie ngerjainnya lancar Umma.. soalnya kan Minnie udah belajar.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"hmm.. anak pinter.. kamu lagi ngapain sayang ?" tanya Heechul sambil melihat laptop Sungmin.

"hmm.. Minnie lagi nyari universitas Umma.." jawab Sungmin.

"loh ? kan udah Umma bilang.. kamu kuliah di Universitas Inha aja.. kan Siwon dulu disana.." Heechul memberi saran.

"iya Umma.. Minnie tau.. tapi kan sekarang standar nilainya tinggi.. Minnie takut gak diterima.." ucap Sungmin.

"hmm.. anak Umma pasti bisa.. percaya deh sama Umma.." ucap Heechul sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"hmm.. makasih Umma.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Heechul.

"ya udah.. Umma tinggal dulu yah.." ucap Heechul sambil berlalu dari kamar Sungmin.

"hmmph.. apa iya aku bisa masuk universitas itu ? sebenernya sih, aku mau kuliah di luar negeri.. pasti asik.. coba ah, aku cari di internet.." gumam Sungmin pada layar laptopnya.

Ketika sedang asyik dengan laptopnya, tiba – tiba Heechul berteriak dari arah lantai bawah.

"AIGOO ! SIWON ! MINNIE ! YEOBO !" teriak Heechul.

"Umma !" gumam Sungmin sambil berlari ke arah Heechul.

lantai bawah

"kenapa Umma ?" tanya Sungmin dan Siwon.

"kenapa yeobo ?" tanya Hangeng.

"kalian gak liat apa ? itu Kibum kesakitan ! cepet siapin mobil ! Kibum mau melahirkan !" ucap Heechul histeris dan panik sambil menunjuk Kibum yg meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya di sofa.

"arrrgghh.. sakit.." keluh Kibum.

Siwon pun dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Kibum, sedangkan Hangeng menyiapkan mobil. Heechul dan Sungmin membereskan pakaian Kibum untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah di mobil dan melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Hangeng yg menyetir dengan Heechul disampingnya. Sedangkan Kibum, Siwon, dan Sungmin duduk di belakang.

"tahan yah sayang.. sabar.. bentar lagi kita nyampe.." ucap Siwon menenangkan Kibum.

"suruh Kibum atur nafasnya Wonnie.." ucap Heechul dari depan.

"tarik nafas sayang.. huh.. haah.. tarik.. keluarin.. tarik.. keluarin.." Siwon memberikan contoh.

"aduh Wonnie.. sakit.. huh.. huh.. arrgghh.." keluh Kibum sambil mencakar lengan Siwon.

"AAAAWWWWW.. sakit Bummie.." teriak Siwon.

PLETAKK

"YA ! Wonnie o'on ! istri kamu lagi kesakitan, malah di bentak gitu !" Heechul mendaratkan tangannya di kepala Siwon.

"aduh.. iya iya.. sakit Umma.. gak usah pake' jitak dong.." keluh Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"abis kamu tuh nyebelin.. istri lagi kesakitan kok malah dibentak.. suami macam apa kamu ?!" kesal Heechul.

"aduh.. Oppa, Umma.. jangan berantem dong ! kesian nih Kibum onnie.. aishh.." kesal Sungmin.

"aigoo Bummie.. tarik nafas.. keluarin.. huh.. hah.." ucap Siwon menepuk jidatnya.

"huh.. huh.. huuuuuuhhh.. sakit Wonnie.. arrrgghh.." kini Kibum menjambak rambut Siwon.

"ssshhhhh.. auww.." desis Siwon menahan sakit.

Sungmin, Heechul dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum tertahan melihat wajah Siwon yg aneh ketika menahan sakit karena cakaran dan jambakan Kibum.

rumah sakit

Kibum langsung ditangani oleh para suster, tak lama kemudian dokter juga datang.

"maaf.. mana suami dari nyonya ini ?" tanya dokter.

"saya dok.." jawab Siwon.

"baik.. alangkah baiknya anda ikut saya ke dalam.. pasti istri anda memerlukan anda.." ucap dokter.

"begitukah ?" tanya Siwon tidak yakin.

PLETAKK

Kali ini Siwon mendapatkan kepalan manis dari Hangeng.

"suami macam apa kamu ? masa' gak mau nemenin istri yg mau melahirkan ?!" kesal Hangeng.

*Siwon got double attack from HanChul*

"aishh.. kenapa pada seneng banget mukulin aku sih ?" tanya Siwon tanpa dosa(?).

"aigoo.. Wonppa mending masuk deh.. daripada Minnie yg jitak kepala oppa.." ucap Sungmin kesal yg sudah siap – siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

"iya.. iya.. jangan Minnie ! dok, saya ikut.." Siwon pun pasrah dan mengikuti dokter ke ruang persalinan.

"aishh.. anak itu.." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie.. kamu mau pukul kepala Siwon ? emang bisa ? kan Siwon lebih tinggi dari kamu.." ucap Hangeng yg baru menyadari sesuatu sambil melihat tubuh mungil anaknya tersebut.

"hm ? hehe.. Siwon oppa kan kalo udah panik dan tertekan, pasti lupa semuanya.. haha.. lagian tadi Minnie Cuma gertak aja.." ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"bisa aja kamu.." Hangeng mengacak rambut Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"dasar labu.." ledek Hangeng.

"ish.. Appa.. kok jadi ikut2an Wonppa manggil aku labu ?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"hehe.. iya, kamu itu labu manis.." ucap Hangeng sambil menyentil hidung Sungmin.

"aishh.. kalian ini.. ayo kita berdoa biar Kibum melahirkan dengan selamat.." Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan Hangeng untuk memulai doa bersama.

ruang persalinan

"atur nafasnya ya bu.. tarik nafas.. keluarkan.." perintah dokter.

"aaaahhhh.. huhh.. haahh.. huuuuhh.. huhhh.." Kibum mengikuti perkataan dokter sambil memegang erat tangan Siwon.

"kamu pasti bisa sayang.." Siwon menyemangati Kibum.

"tap.. pi.. sa.. kit.. huuuhh.. aahhhh.." keluh Kibum sambil terbata - bata.

"dorong terus bu.. iya begitu.." kata dokter.

"I love you Bummie.." ucap Siwon tepat di telinga Kibum.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi, entah dari mana Kibum seperti mendapatkan energi.

"nnnnngghh.. huhhh.. aaahhh.." keluh Kibum.

"terus bu.. bagus.. sedikit lagi.. kepalanya sudah keluar.." kata dokter.

"ayo sayang.. sedikit lagi.. kita akan menyambut buah hati kita.." Siwon menyemangati Kibum.

"nnngggghhh.. uhhh.. uuuhhhhh.. ahhh.. " teriak Kibum.

"akhirnya.. sudah keluar bu.." ucap dokter sambil menggendong sang bayi dan mendekatkan nya kepada Siwon dan Kibum.

"haahh.. haahhh.." Kibum masih mengatur nafasnya.

"selamat tuan Siwon, nyonya Kibum.. anak kalian perempuan.. cantik sekali.." ucap dokter sambil memperlihatkan sang bayi kepada orang tuanya.

"lihat sayang.. itu bayi kita.." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Kibum.

"iya sayang.. dia cantik sekali.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"dia cantik sepertimu.." Siwon tersenyum sambil melihat buah hatinya.

"baiklah.. kami akan memandikan bayi nya dulu.." ucap sang dokter sambil membawa bayinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Satu per satu, suster keluar dari ruang persalinan Kibum. Kemudian keluarlah Siwon sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil yg sudah terbungkus kain dan selimut.

"aigoo.. ini cucu kita yeobo.." ucap Heechul.

"iya yeobo.." ucap Hangeng.

Raut wajah kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di keluarga ini. Mereka sangat senang dengan adanya anggota keluarga baru. Heechul langsung menggendong sang bayi.

"keponakan Minnie cantik banget.." Sungmin membelai pipi sang bayi dengan lembut.

"kamu sok tau Minnie.. belum tentu dia perempuan.. masa' udah dibilang cantik ?!" ucap Hangeng.

Sungmin hanya mendelik kepada Appa nya lalu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Appa nya dan terus mengelus pipi sang bayi.

"dia perempuan.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"tuh kan.. apa Minnie bilang.. dia cantik kan ?" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"mwo ?! kok kamu bisa tau Minnie ?" tanya Hangeng heran.

"Minnie kan punya ikatan batin sama keponakan Minnie.." jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bayi.

Siwon, Heechul dan Hangeng hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan yg sulit dimengerti dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"OMO ! tangan Wonppa kenapa ? kok berdarah gitu ?" tanya Sungmin histeris sambil menunjuk tangan Siwon.

"OMO ! aku baru sadar ! wah.. parah banget cakarannya.. pasti Kibum belum gunting kuku.." jawab Siwon.

"haha.. kamu masih mending Siwon.. kamu Cuma dicakar sama Kibum.. waktu itu, waktu Umma kamu ngelahirin kamu, Appa itu digigit sampe berdarah.." ucap Hangeng.

"wah.. Umma kejam.." ucap Sungmin.

Heechul tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin. Heechul malah asyik sekali dengan cucunya.

"tapi.. aku pikir, sakit dicakar atau digigit itu gak sebanding sama sakitnya wanita saat melahirkan.. pasti rasanya sakit banget.. tadi aku kasian ngeliat Bummie.." ucap Siwon.

"tumben Wonppa ngomongnya bener.." ledek Sungmin.

"aish.. anak ini !" Siwon ingin melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Sungmin, tapi..

"maaf.. bayi nya mau saya bawa dulu ke ruang perawatan.." kata sang suster.

Siwon yg tadinya ingin memukul Sungmin, jadi pundung karena kedatangan suster.

"huh.. selamet.." Sungmin mengelus dadanya.

"baiklah.." Siwon menyerahkan bayinya kepada suster dan membawanya ke ruang perawatan.

Lalu mereka pun melihat Kibum di ruang persalinan. Terlihat Kibum masih lelah dan wajahnya masih mengeluarkan peluh. Siwon dengan sigap mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringat Kibum yg mengucur.

"kamu gapapa sayang ?" tanya Siwon.

"gapapa sayang.." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Kibummie sayang.. selamat yah.. Umma seneng banget dapet cucu yg cantik.." ucap Heechul sambil mengecup pipi Kibum.

"makasih Umma.." balas Kibum.

"Onnie.. keponakan Minnie cantik banget kayak Onnie.." ucap Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kibum.

"iya.. Appa seneng banget.. sebentar yah, Appa kabarin Appa dan Umma mu dulu.." ucap Hangeng yg langsung mengabari Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Wonppa, Kibum onnie.. nama keponakanku siapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. siapa yah ?" tanya Siwon.

"kamu udah nyiapin nama belum ?" tanya Heechul.

"hmm.. udah sih Umma.. tapi masih bingung.." jawab Siwon.

"siapa yah ?" tanya Kibum.

"namanya samain aja kayak Minnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"mwo ? sama ? jangan.. nanti kelakuannya kayak kamu lagi.. nggak ah.." remeh Siwon.

"ishh.. Wonppa apaan sih ? kan biar imut kayak Minnie.." narsis Sungmin.

"yeee... ini kan anak aku sama Kibum.. kenapa jadi kamu yg ngatur ?!" ucap Siwon.

"Ya ! Ya ! Ya ! kalian ini yah ! mau Kibum sakit lagi yah ?! ini rumah sakit, bukan di rumah.. berantem aja kerjaannya.." Heechul memarahi kedua anaknya tersebut.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarganya. Kibum pun berpikir nama apa yg cocok untuk anaknya.

"hmm.. gimana kalo Taemin ? Lee Taemin ?" tanya Kibum.

Semua memandang Kibum dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, Kibum langsung menunduk.

"maksud aku.. kan biar sama kayak Minnie.. ada 'Min' nya juga.." ucap Kibum sambil tertunduk.

Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum.

"Taemin.. nama yg cantik.." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup bibir istrinya.

Kibum tersenyum.

"Jja ! jadi sudah diputuskan nama keponakanku adalah Lee Taemin ! tok tok tok.." ucap Sungmin seolah – olah meniru seorang hakim yg sedang memutuskan vonis hukuman.

Semua yg ada di ruangan itupun langsung tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yg lucu itu.

"gomawo sayang.. saranghae.." Siwon kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum.

"sama – sama sayang.. na do saranghae.." sekarang giliran Kibum yg mencium bibir Siwon.


	29. Chapter 26

My Lovely Teacher

Part 26 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

rumah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tengah berada di balkon teras rumahnya. Dia duduk sambil melihat pemandangan yg ada. Sesekali Kyuhyun teringat masa lalunya.

"Appa.. " gumam Kyuhyun.

Dulu Kyuhyun bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuanya, terutama Appa nya yaitu Kangin. Kangin orangnya memang keras, tapi dia sangat sayang kepada istri dan anaknya.

Keluarga Kyuhyun dulu belum se-sukses sekarang. Dulu penghasilan Kangin hanya 3 juta rupiah(?) per bulan. Kangin selalu menerapkan kedisiplinan pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa hidup mandiri. Dan Kangin berharap agar Kyuhyun sukses dan dapat kuliah di perguruan tinggi.

**#FLASHBACK**

Kangin adalah seorang pegawai swasta yg gajinya hanya 3 juta won per bulan, tapi dia sangat menghargai pekerjaannya. Dia sangat gigih dalam mencari uang untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Sampai – sampai dia mempunyai motto 'WAKTU ADALAH UANG'.

Semenjak Kangin menerapkan motto itu dalam hidupnya, waktu untuk keluarganya pun berkurang. Dia hanya kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Dia tidak tahu bahwa keluarganya sangat merindukannya.

rumah Kyuhyun

"Umma.. aku pulang.." teriak anak lelaki kecil yg baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

"kamu udah pulang Kyu ? ayo, kita makan dulu.." ajak Teuki pada anaknya, Kyuhyun.

ruang makan

"kita makan kimchi lagi Umma ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"iya sayang.. gapapa kan ? habis Appa mu belum gajian.." jawab Teuki.

"hmm.. gapapa kok Umma.. aku bersyukur masih bisa makan.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Teuki tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun baru berumur 10 tahun, tapi dia sudah sangat mengerti dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini.

"kamu anak yg baik nak.. mau Umma suapin ?" tawar Teuki.

"hm ? gak usah Umma.. nanti kalo Appa tau, aku bisa dimarahin Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kangin memang mengajarkan Kyuhyun agar tidak manja. Sebenarnya Teuki sangat ingin menyuapi anaknya, tapi Kangin selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Umma.. Appa kapan pulang ? aku mau main sama Appa.." ucap Kyuhyun ketika dia selesai makan.

"kamu tau Appa kan sayang.. Umma juga gak tau kapan Appa pulang.. menurut Appa mu, waktu nya adalah uang.." balas Teuki sambil mengelus sayang rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"kalo aku boleh tau, emang gaji Appa per bulan berapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"gaji Appa ? memangnya kenapa ? kok kamu pengen tau ?" tanya Teuki sambil memangku Kyuhyun.

"aku cuma pengen tau aja Umma.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan polos.

"hmm.. gaji Appa mu per bulannya 3 juta won sayang.." ucap Teuki sambil tersenyum.

"hmm.. kalo gaji Appa 3 juta won per bulan, berarti satu jam nya Appa dibayar 40 ribu won dong ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"wah anak Umma pintar sekali berhitungnya.." jawab Teuki sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. berarti kalo setengah jam, Appa dibayar 20 ribu won.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

Kyuhyun memang jenius kalau sudah urusan hitung – menghitung. Teuki sangat bersyukur, meskipun mereka hidup kekurangan, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki anak yg jenius.

"ya sudah.. kamu istirahat dulu sayang.." Teuki mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"iya Umma.." ucap Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Teuki.

Semenjak hari itu, Kyuhyun sangat gemar menabung. Dia selalu menyisihkan uang sekolahnya untuk dia tabung. Dia berharap bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

malam harinya

"aku pulang.." ucap Kangin.

"Appa !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Appa nya.

Kangin menggendong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus memeluk Kangin. Dia sangat merindukan ayah tercintanya.

"kamu belum tidur nak ?" tanya Kangin.

"belum.. aku nunggu Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kekar Kangin.

kamar Kangin

Ternyata Teuki sudah tertidur.

"kamu tidur gih.. Appa mau mandi dulu.." ucap Kangin.

Kangin mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari kamar Kangin.

"Appa.. aku pinjem uang dong.. 5 ribu won aja.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"nanti ya nak.. besok Appa kasih.. sekarang Appa capek.." jawab Kangin.

"ish.. tapi aku maunya sekarang Appa ~~.." rengek Kyuhyun.

Kangin yg tadinya lembut, sekarang menjadi emosi karena rengekan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN ! APPA BILANG, MASUK SANA KE KAMAR KAMU DAN TIDUR !" teriak Kangin emosi.

Teuki terbangun.

"yeobo.. kamu gak usah teriak gitu dong sama Kyuhyun.." Teuki meninggalkan Kangin, lalu mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

kamar Kyuhyun

"hiks.. hiks.." terdengar isakan tangis dari Kyuhyun.

"maafin Appa ya sayang.. Appa gak bermaksud buat marahin kamu kok.." Teuki menenangkan anaknya yg ada di dalam pelukannya.

"hiks.. hiks.. Appa.." Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan.

"sssttt.. udah dong sayang.. uljima.. nanti anak Umma ilang loh gantengnya.." Teuki mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"nah gitu dong.. ini baru namanya anak Umma.. nah, sekarang kamu tidur yah.." ucap Teuki sambil memakaikan selimut pada Kyuhyun.

"selamat tidur sayang.." ucap Teuki lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun.

Teuki pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun belum bisa tidur.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Appa.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"kamu belum tidur nak ?" tanya Kangin lembut.

Kangin pun meletakkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Kangin merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kyuhyun karena tadi telah membentak Kyuhyun.

"aku gak bisa tidur.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"maafin Appa ya Kyu.. Appa tadi lagi capek banget.. maaf Appa udah emosi sama kamu.." Kangin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"gapapa kok Appa.. mungkin aku juga salah.." balas Kyuhyun.

Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun. Hal yg paling jarang dilakukan oleh Kangin.

"tapi ngomong – ngomong.. kamu mau pinjem uang buat apa ? kalo buat beli mainan, kan bisa besok.. jangankan 5 ribu, lebih dari itu Appa akan kasih.." tanya Kangin.

"aku bukan mau beli mainan Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"trus buat apa uangnya ?" tanya Kangin makin penasaran dengan anaknya.

"aku.. aku mau beli waktu Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"maksudnya ?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti.

"kata Umma, waktu Appa itu adalah uang.. jadi aku mau beli waktu Appa untuk bermain bersamaku.. aku gak minta waktu banyak kok, cuma setengah jam aja.. buat main bersama Appa selama setengah jam kan butuh biaya 20 ribu.. sedangkan aku Cuma punya uang 15 ribu, berarti masih kurang 5 ribu.. jadi aku mau pinjem uang Appa biar bisa main sama Appa.." jelas Kyuhyun polos.

Tanpa terasa, air mata Kangin pun jatuh. Kangin segera memeluk anak satu – satunya itu.

"maaf nak.. maafin Appa.. selama ini Appa gak pernah meluangkan waktu buat kamu sama Umma.. maaf.." ucap Kangin.

"loh ? kok Appa nangis ? aku salah yah ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya sambil menghapus air mata Kangin.

Rasanya Kangin ingin sekali bermain dengan Kyuhyun sampai pagi saat itu untuk menebus waktunya yg hilang bersama Kyuhyun.

"kamu gak salah nak.. Appa yg salah.. Appa kurang memperhatikan kamu sama Umma.. kamu anak yg pintar nak.. maafin Appa yah.." ucap Kangin sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah tertidur sambil berpelukan. Teuki yg melihat dari arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yg terbuka, menangis haru dan tersenyum bahagia melihat Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Dan Teuki membiarkan Kangin dan Kyuhyun tidur sampai esok pagi.

"Terima kasih Tuhan.. Kau telah memberikan anak yg pandai dan baik seperti Kyuhyun.." gumam Teuki disela tangisnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Kangin selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya pada akhir minggu. Hanya sekedar berjalan – jalan dengan keluarga ataupun menghabiskan waktunya di rumah seharian bersama Kyuhyun. Kangin baru sadar, kalau uang bukanlah segalanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa membahagiakan keluarganya.

**#FLASHBACK END**

"hey.." seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke arah orang yg telah menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Appa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kangin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"kamu lagi mikirin apa Kyu ?" tanya Kangin.

"gak lagi mikirin apa – apa kok.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil tersenyum pada Kangin.

"gak kerasa yah.. kamu sekarang udah gede.. udah bisa melamar seorang gadis cantik.." ucap Kangin.

"ish.. Appa apaan sih ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka memerah.

"padahal baru rasanya kemarin kamu minta uang 5 ribu sama Appa.." ledek Kangin.

"hehe.. Appa bisa aja.." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"waktu itu.. maafin Appa ya Kyu.. Appa gak pernah merhatiin kamu sama Umma.." Kangin meminta maaf sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"udahlah Appa.. gak usah diungkit lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Appa mau berterima kasih sama kamu.. karna kamu udah nyadarin Appa.. kalo bukan karna kamu, mungkin sampe sekarang Appa belum sadar.." ujar Kangin.

"sama – sama Appa.. aku kan ngelakuin itu karna aku sayang sama Appa.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Appa juga sayang banget sama kamu nak.." Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"kelak kalau kamu punya anak nanti, kamu gak boleh seperti itu.. arra ?" ucap Kangin.

"hmm.. iya Appa.. aku pasti gak kayak gitu kok.." Kyuhyun mengangguk di sela – sela pelukannya.

"aduh aduh.. ada apa ini ? kalian akur sekali.. " sindir sang Umma, yg tak lain adalah Teuki.

"Umma apa sih ? ngeledek aja.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"sepertinya Umma mu pengen dipeluk juga Kyu.." Kangin terlihat menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yg mengerti arti seringaian Appa nya langsung mengangguk. Kemudian..

"KYAAAAAA ! APA YG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! UMMA GAK BISA NAPAS TAU ! uhukk.. uhukk.." teriak Teuki ketika Kyuhyun dan Kangin memeluknya secara paksa.

HARI PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN

Semua siswa Shining Star High School sedang berdebar – debar menunggu hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan. Semua siswa diharap datang ke sekolah untuk menerima amplop dari sekolah yg berisi tentang kelulusan mereka.

"aduh.. kapan sih dibagiinnya tuh amplop ? udah jam 9, tapi kok belum dikasih juga yah ? aku kan udah gak sabar mau liat.." gerutu Eunhyuk.

"sabar Hyukkie.. yg penting kita disini berdoa biar kita lulus semua.." ucap Sungmin menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"mungkin sebentar lagi.." ucap Ryeowook yg dianggukkan oleh Yesung di belakangnya.

"Untuk seluruh siswa kelas 3 diharap masuk ke aula sekarang juga.." perintah kepala sekolah melalui speaker sekolah.

aula

"baik anak – anak.. sembari saya berpidato di depan, nanti akan ada guru yg membagikan amplop kepada kalian sesuai nama kalian.. nanti kalo sudah dapat semua, kita buka bersama – sama amplop itu sesuai aba – aba dari saya.." perintah sang kepala sekolah.

Para guru pun membagikan amplopnya satu per satu sesuai nama siswa mereka. Kyuhyun bertugas membagikan amplop untuk kelas Sungmin. Setelah memastikan semua siwanya mendapat semua amplop, akhirnya kepala sekolah pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"baiklah anak – anak.. ini adalah saat – saat yg kita tunggu.. saya harap, apapun yg ditulis dalam amplop itu, kalian harus menghadapinya dengan bijak.." ucap kepala sekolah.

Seluruh siswa terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka amplop itu.

"baiklah.. sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk membukanya.. kalau begitu, bukalah amplop itu.." perintah kepala sekolah.

Terlihat semua siswa terburu – buru membuka amplop itu, termasuk Sungmin dkk. Satu per satu siswa mulai berteriak.

"YEAH ! AKU LULUS !" setengah dari siswa kelas 3 berteriak seperti itu.

Kini giliran Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung yg membuka amplop itu.

"YES ! AKU LULUS CHAGI !" Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

Yang lain pun tersenyum.

"aku juga lulus chagi.." Ryeowook balas memeluk Yesung.

Lalu Kyuhyun pun datang.

"bagaimana hasilnya ? kalian lulus semua ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. baru aku dan Wookie yg membuka amplopnya.." jawab Yesung.

"loh ? kenapa Hyukkie dan Minnie belum buka amplopnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terdiam dan menunduk.

"oh.. saya tau.. pasti kalian takut.. ya udah, sini biar saya yg bacakan hasil kalian.. bagaimana ?" usul Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum.

"saya mulai dari punya Hyukkie dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk meremas tangan Sungmin, begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Tapi..

"SELAMAT HYUKKIE ! KAMU LULUS !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berbinar- binar dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"makasih Kyunim.. yey ! aku lulus !" Eunhyuk memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"nah.. sekarang giliran Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membuka isi amplop tersebut dan membacanya. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi shock dan kaget. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun kaget melihat wajah Kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba berubah.

"kenapa Kyunim ?" tanya Yesung.

"Minnie.. maaf yah.. sepertinya kamu gak seberuntung temen – temen kamu.. maaf.. kamu gak lulus.." jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

"MWO ?!" Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung kaget.

Sungmin pun menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung mencoba menenangkannya.

"sabar Minnie.. kan kata kepala sekolah, kita harus menghadapinya dengan bijak.." Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk sibuk menenangkan Sungmin. Mereka sangat sedih karna salah satu di antara mereka ada yg tidak lulus.

"sepertinya kalian sudah melihat semuanya.. selamat yah anak – anak.. kalian LULUS 100 % !" teriak kepala sekolah di depan seluruh siswa.

Mendengar hal itu, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung langsung kaget.

"LULUS 100 % ?" tanya mereka berempat.

Mereka saling berpandangan.. lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merebut kertas tadi dari tangan Kyuhyun secara paksa. Sungmin membacanya dan tulisannya adalah.. SELAMAT ! ANDA DINYATAKAN LULUS.

"KYUNIM !" teriak Sungmin.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil berlari.

"Kyunim rese' banget.. aku kira Minnie bener2 gak lulus.. tapi syukur deh kita semua lulus.." Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"iya.. selamat untuk kita semua !" teriak Yesung.

Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun hingga keluar dari aula tersebut. Setelah Sungmin mendapatkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim rese' banget sih ngerjain Minnie ?! ish.. tega banget sama Minnie.. gak tau apa Minnie sampe stress.." Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"iya.. iya.. aduh sakit Minnie.." Kyuhyun menghindar dari pukulan – pukulan Sungmin.

"abis Kyunim rese' banget sih.. gak lucu becanda nya tau gak ?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka sekarang sedang di taman belakang sekolah. Sungmin lalu duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Dia sangat kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"aishh.. jangan marah dong sayang.. kan aku Cuma bercanda.." Kyuhyun duduk mendekati Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin dan Sungmin malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"maafin aku dong sayang.." Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin yg sedang duduk dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"aku mau maafin Kyunim.. tapi ada syaratnya.." ucap Sungmin.

"apa itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"karna aku udah lulus, aku mau minta hadiah sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"hadiah ? aku belum nyiapin hadiah buat kamu.. emang kamu mau hadiah apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"hmm.. apa yah ? terserah Kyunim aja deh.." jawab Sungmin.

"ya udah, tapi sekarang kamu maafin aku kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"hmm.. untuk saat ini dengan terpaksa.. Minnie maafin Kyunim.. hihi.. ^^" jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Dan tak lama kemudian bibir Kyuhyun mendarat sempurna di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tadinya ingin menghindar, tapi Kyuhyun malah mendorong tengkuk Sungmin agar tak kemana – mana. Sungmin hanya pasrah dan menikmati(?)nya. Setelah lama, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"selamat ya Minnie sayang.. I'm proud of you.. untuk saat ini, hanya ciuman penuh cinta yg bisa aku berikan.. nanti hadiah yg lain akan menyusul.." Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sungmin.

"hmm.. ini juga udah cukup kok Kyunim.. asal Kyunim ada di samping aku, aku gak perlu hal yg lain.." ucap Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"makasih Kyunim.." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"sama – sama sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

rumah Sungmin

"CHUKKAE SUNGMIN-AH !" teriak Hangeng, Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Kibum.

Sungmin yg baru pulang dari sekolah, langsung kaget dengan kejutan yg dibuat oleh keluarganya. Sungmin pulang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Appa, Umma, Kibum onnie, Wonppa , Haeppa.. makasih ya semuanya.." Sungmin memeluk seluruh keluarganya, tak terkecuali bayi yg kini tengah digendong Kibum.

"makacih Taeminnie.." Sungmin mengecup pipi bayi itu sekilas.

"tapi.. kenapa kalian bisa tau ? kan Minnie belum ngasitau kalian ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Semua melirik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim ?!" ucap Sungmin sambil memberi 'death glare' pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yg tidak gatal.

"Kyuhyun gak salah sayang.. dia Cuma sms Appa kalo kamu lulus.." ucap Hangeng.

"ya udah, mending sekarang kita bikin pesta kecil – kecilan buat Minnie.." usul Donghae.

"pesta ? Minnie ajak yg lain yah ?" tanya Sungmin pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

"iya sayang.. Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kan juga lulus.. jadi pesta ini untuk kalian.." jawab Heechul.

"makasih Umma, Appa.." Sungmin memeluk orang tuanya.

malam harinya

"selamat ya untuk kalian.. kalian telah bekerja keras selama tiga tahun ini.. dan sekarang nikmatilah pesta ini.." ucap Hangeng selaku tuan rumah.

Pesta kecil – kecilan ini dihadiri oleh Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, orang tuanya Kyuhyun, orang tuanya Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon dan si kecil Taemin. Mereka sangat menikmati pesta ini.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik, tiba – tiba ada yg datang mengejutkan Sungmin..

"Changmin oppa ? Jo tta onnie ?" panggil Sungmin sembari memeluk orang yg tadi dipanggilnya.

"iya Minnie sayang.. ini kami.." Jo tta dan Changmin balas memeluk Sungmin.

"kalian kapan dateng ? kenapa gak ngasitau Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kejutan dong Minnie.." jawab Changmin.

"oh.. kalian udah dateng ? ayo cepet gabung.." ajak Siwon.

"Wonppa ? kok Wonppa gak kaget mereka dateng ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"ya nggak lah.. kan aku yg ngundang mereka.." jawab Siwon enteng.

"jadi Minnie gak dikasitau ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kalo di kasitau, itu namanya bukan surprise dong Minnie.." jawab Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"awww.. sakit Wonppa.." Sungmin memegang hidungnya yg sudah memerah.

"eh.. kalian udah dateng.. ayo gabung.." ajak Kibum yg masih menggendong Taemin.

"aigoo.. lucunya.. onnie, aku mau gendong baby nya dong.." pinta Jo tta pada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan menyerahkan Taemin ke gendongan Jo tta.

"aigoo.. lucu banget.. jadi gemes deh.. namanya siapa onnie ?" tanya Jo tta sambil mengelus pelan pipi Taemin.

Taemin mengedipkan matanya ke Jo tta dengan imut.

"namanya Taemin.." jawab Kibum sambil merangkul pinggang Siwon.

"aigoo.. nama yg lucu.." ucap Jo tta.

"iya lucu.. sama kayak nama Minnie.. kan lucu juga.. hihi.." celetuk Sungmin.

"ish.. anak ini.. sana ! balik ke temen – temen kamu.." suruh Siwon.

"ish.. Wonppa nyebelin banget sih ?! huh.. dasar kuda ! weeee..." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke Siwon dan meninggalkannya.

"anak itu.." gumam Siwon.

"kamu gak boleh gitu sayang.. Minnie kan adik kamu.." ucap Kibum.

"tapi dia ikut – ikutan terus kerjaannya.." ucap Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Jo.. kamu mau punya anak seimut Taemin ?" tanya Changmin.

"iya.. mau.. ," jawab Jo tta semangat.

"hmm.. kalo gitu ayo.. kita ke kamar sekarang juga.." ajak Changmin.

PLETAKK

Satu kepalan mendarat di kepala Changmin.

"AWWWW.. sakit Jo.." keluh Changmin.

"lagian.. dasar mesum.." ucap Jo tta.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah pengantin baru itu.

Sedangkan para orangtua ? mereka menikmati pesta itu juga tapi di sudut yg berbeda dan tentu saja dengan obrolan yg berbeda.

Gw gak mau tau apa yg dibicarain sama para orangtua itu. Gak tertarik juga sih.. hahaha..

#abaikan

"gimana ? kalian seneng ?" tanya Donghae pada yg lain.

"hmm.. seneng banget Haeppa.." jawab Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"seneng banget hyung.." jawab Yesung.

"selamat ya buat kalian.. oiya, kalian rencananya mau kuliah dimana ?" tanya Donghae.

"hmm.. kalo aku, aku mau nya di Universitas Yonsei aja.. kan ada Haeppa.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengaitkan lengannya pada Donghae.

"aishh.. kamu bisa aja chagi.." Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. kalo kita di Universitas Kyunghee.." ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"wah.. kalian kompak sekali.." sindir Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"kalo kamu Minnie ? kamu mau kuliah dimana ?" tanya Donghae.

"hmm.. aku sih pengennya kuliah di luar negeri.. tapi disini juga gapapa kok.." jawab Sungmin.

"MWO ? LUAR NEGERI ?!" teriak Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung kaget.

"aishh.. biasa aja dong.. gak usah pake teriak.." sebal Sungmin.

"abis.. kamu tuh yg bikin kita kaget.." ucap Donghae.

"ya tapi kan itu belum tentu kejadian.." balas Sungmin.

"tapi kan tetep aja bikin kita kaget Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terdiam.

"loh ? Kyuppa kenapa diem aja ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. oiya, karna kalian udah lulus, jadi aku berhenti jadi guru di SMA Shining Star.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"loh ? kenapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae.

"kan kalian udah lulus.. aku juga disana hanya sebagai guru pengganti.. lagian kan udah gak ada yg bisa aku liat lagi disana.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"hmm.. arrasseo.." ucap Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Donghae mengerti.

BLUSHH

Pipi Sungmin terlihat merona mendengar apa yg diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"kyaaaa.. Minnie mukanya merah.. hahaha.." ledek Yesung.

"ishh.. Sungie berisik deh.." marah Sungmin.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." mereka pun larut dalam kebahagiaan pesta tersebut.

END.


	30. Chapter 27

My Lovely Teacher

Part 27 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Seminggu kemudian..

rumah Sungmin

"Minnie.. ada telfon buat kamu sayang.." teriak Heechul.

"iya Umma.. sebentar.." Sungmin berlari menuju lantai bawah dan menghampiri Heechul.

"dari siapa Umma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. katanya dari London University.." jawab Heechul.

"mwo ?! London University ?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin meraih telfonnya dari Heechul.

"hello ?" ucap Sungmin.

"is this Ms. Lee Sungmin ?" tanya orang diseberang sana.

"yes I am.." jawab Sungmin.

"hmm.. well, I'm from London University.. do you know that ?" tanya orang itu.

"yes.. of course I know.." jawab Sungmin.

"did you register yourself to our university ?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"yes I did.." jawab Sungmin.

"aduh.. pasti gak diterima nih.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"congratulation Ms. Sungmin Lee.. you are accepted in our University.." ucap orang itu senang.

"jinjja ? oh, I mean really ? are you serious ?" tanya Sungmin setengah tak percaya.

"we are always serious Ms. Lee.." jawab orang itu.

"thank you sir.. thank you so much.. finally, my dream comes true.." ucap Sungmin gembira.

"okay Ms. Lee.. I give you a month to prepare yourself.." jelas orang itu.

"a month ? oh okay sir.. I see.." ucap Sungmin mengerti.

"if you're not come in a month, you discualificated from our university.. are you understand ?" jelas orang itu lagi.

"yes.. I understand sir.. thank you.." ucap Sungmin.

"okay.. see you at London University.." ucap orang itu.

"yes.. thank you sir.." ucap Sungmin sambil menutup telponnya.

"hahhh... yeeeeeeyy ! asik ! akhirnya Minnie diterima ! yeay ! London, I'm coming !" teriak Sungmin kegirangan.

"aduh Minnie apaan sih teriak – teriak begitu ?" tanya Heechul sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

"tadi itu telfon dari London University Umma.. dan Umma tau ? Minnie diterima kuliah disana.. yey ! Minnie seneng banget Umma.." Sungmin memeluk erat Heechul.

"mwo ? London ? itu kan jauh sayang.. trus kapan kamu daftar kesana ?" tanya Heechul.

"aku daftar lewat internet.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Heechul terlihat murung.

"Umma ? Umma kenapa ? kok jadi diem ?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat perubahan sikap Heechul.

"London itu kan jauh Minnie.. kamu kan gak pernah jauh dari Umma.. kalo Umma kangen sama kamu gimana ? trus kamu nanti tinggal sama siapa disana ? nanti kamu makannya gimana ? kamu tega ninggalin Umma ?" tanya Heechul bertubi – tubi pada Sungmin.

"Umma.. aku kan mau jadi anak yg mandiri.. Umma gak usah khawatir sama Minnie.. nanti Minnie pasti telfon Umma setiap hari.. kalo perlu 10 kali sehari.. kalah tuh minum obat.." jawab Sungmin menenangkan Heechul.

"tapi kan tetep aja.. Umma jadi gak bisa ngeliat kamu sayang.." tanpa sadar Heechul menitikkan air matanya.

"aigoo Umma.. uljima.. Minnie jadi berat buat ninggalin Umma.. lagian kan Minnie disana belajar.. bukan yg lain.." Sungmin menghapus jejak air mata Heechul di pipinya.

Ketika sedang menenangkan Heechul, tiba – tiba Siwon dan Kibum yg sedang menggendong Taemin, menghampiri Heechul dan Sungmin. Mereka baru datang ke rumah Sungmin.

"aigoo.. ada apa ini ? Umma kenapa nangis ?" tanya Kibum.

Kibum langsung memberikan Taemin ke gendongan Siwon dan mulai memeluk Heechul.

"hikss.. hikss.." itulah jawaban Heechul.

"ya ! Minnie.. kamu apain Umma ?" tanya Siwon menuduh sambil menggendong Taemin.

"ish.. Wonppa apaan sih ? dateng – dateng bikin rusuh aja.." jawab Sungmin.

"sebentar.. aku taruh Taemin dulu di kamar.." Siwon menuju ke kamar dan menaruh Taemin yg sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"tidur yg nyenyak ya nak.. CUP~" Siwon mengecup pipi Taemin sekilas.

Setelah itu, dia kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"sekarang jelasin ke aku kenapa Umma nangis.." Siwon menginterogasi Sungmin.

"itu Wonppa.. tadi orang dari London University telfon.. katanya Minnie diterima kuliah disana.. Minnie seneng banget.. tapi pas Minnie cerita ke Umma, Umma malah nangis.." jelas Sungmin.

"mwo ?! London ?!" teriak Kibum dan Siwon.

"kok bisa ? kok aku gak tau ?" tanya Siwon.

"Minnie daftar lewat internet.. Minnie cuma coba – coba aja.. tapi ternyata, Minnie diterima.." jawab Sungmin.

"oh.. jadi gitu.. pasti Umma gak mau jauh dari Minnie.. makanya, Umma nangis.. iya kan Umma ?" tanya Siwon.

"iya Wonnie.. mana ada ibu yg mau jauh dari anaknya.." jawab Heechul.

"tapi kan itu impian Minnie dari dulu Umma, WonPa.." ucap Sungmin.

"tapi Minnie.. apa kamu gak bisa kuliah disini aja ? kan disini masih banyak perguruan tinggi yg bagus.." usul Kibum.

"iya onnie.. Minnie tau disini masih banyak yg bagus.. tapi kan kesempatan ini gak dateng dua kali.." jelas Sungmin.

"hufft.. kapan kamu berangkat ?" tanya Siwon.

"sebulan lagi.." jawab Sungmin.

Semuanya terdiam.. saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"sebaiknya kamu pikir – pikir dulu Minnie.." ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"iya Wonppa.. Minnie mau ke taman dulu.." Sungmin meninggalkan Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon.

"Minnie.." panggil Heechul lirih bermaksud mencegah Sungmin pergi.

"biarin aja Umma.. biar dia pikirin lagi semuanya.." ucap Siwon menenangkan Heechul.

taman

"hufft.. kenapa sih pada gak mau ngertiin Minnie ? apa salah kalo Minnie ke luar negeri ? Minnie kan disana belajar, bukan yg macem – macem.. Umma lebay nih.. huuhh.." keluh Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin tengah duduk di bangku taman dan memandangi danau.

"hey Minnie ! udah nunggu lama ?" tanya Eunhyuk yg langsung menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"hmm.. enggak kok.. oiya, mana Sungie sama Wookie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampe.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Minnie.. emang ada apa sih ? kamu ganggu Haeppa sama Hyukkie berduaan aja deh.." ternyata Eunhyuk tidak datang sendirian, dia ditemani oleh Donghae.

DUK

"AUWW.. sakit Hyukkie.." Donghae meringis kesakitan.

Ternyata kakinya Donghae telah diinjak oleh Eunhyuk.

"lagian Haeppa ngapain sih ngomong kayak gitu ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memberikan 'death glare' nya pada Donghae.

"iya maaf.. tapi emang ada apa sih Minnie ? katanya tadi ada yg mau diomongin ? penting yah ?" tanya Donghae.

"iya.. bagi Minnie penting.. nanti Minnie ngomong kalo semua udah dateng.." jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin sengaja memanggil sahabat2 nya untuk memberi tahukan berita penting ini.

Tak lama kemudian..

"maaf ya kami terlambat.." ucap Ryeowook.

"kalian udah nunggu lama ya ?" tanya Yesung.

"nggak kok.. kita juga baru dateng.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"ya udah Minnie.. kan udah dateng semua.. sekarang kamu mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Donghae.

"gini temen – temen, Haeppa.. aku minta kalian dateng kesini buat ngasitau kalo aku diterima di London University.." jawab Sungmin.

"MWO ?! LONDON ?!" teriak YeWook dan EunHae.

"aishh..gak usah teriak dong.." Sungmin menutup telinganya.

"jadi.. yg waktu itu kamu bilang, kamu mau kuliah di luar negeri itu bener ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"kok bisa ? gimana caranya ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kok kita gak tau ?" tanya Yesung.

"waktu itu aku daftar lewat internet.. aku sih Cuma coba – coba aja.. tapi ternyata aku diterima.." jawab Sungmin.

Semuanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"aku mungkin berangkat sekitar satu bulan lagi.." jelas Sungmin.

"mwo ? satu bulan ?" tanya YeWook dan EunHae.

"iya.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Ryeowook mulai menangis dan memeluk Sungmin.

"kajima Minnie.. jangan pergi.. huweeeee.. TT_TT" ucap Ryeowook disela – sela tangisnya.

"iya Minnie.. jangan pergi.. TT_TT" kemudian Eunhyuk dan Yesung pun memeluk Sungmin.

"aduh.. kalian jangan gini dong.. aku kan jadi semakin berat buat pergi.." ucap Sungmin.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya terdiam melihat Sungmin dan sahabat – sahabatnya.

Setelah berbicara dengan sahabat – sahabatnya, sekarang Sungmin harus berbicara kepada Kyuhyun mengenai kuliah di negeri.

rumah Kyuhyun

"Minnie ? kamu kenapa kesini ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"hmm.. Minnie mau ngomong sama Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

"mau ngomong apa ? kayaknya penting banget.." Kyuhyun heran meihat tingkah Sungmin yg tidak biasanya.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"kamu mau ngomong apa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat pada Sungmin dan membelai rambut Sungmin.

"tapi Kyunim musti janji gak boleh marah sama Minnie !" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Minnie mau ngomong apa sih ?" pikir Kyuhyun.

"iya deh.. aku gak bakal marah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"hmm.. Minnie.. Minnie.." ucap Sungmin terbata – bata.

"iya.. kamu kenapa Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun gemas.

"hmm.. Minnie diterima di salah satu universitas, Kyuppa.." jawab Sungmin.

"wah.. bagus dong kalo gitu.. berarti kamu udah gak perlu repot – repot nyari universitas lain.. aku kira kamu mau ngomong apa.. ternyata Cuma ini.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Wajah Sungmin yg tadinya murung, jadi berbinar – binar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"jadi Kyunim seneng kalo aku diterima ?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"iya dong.. masa' aku gak seneng sih ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"YES ! asiiikkk.. akhirnya Kyunim bilang bagus.. jadi sebulan lagi aku berangkat ke London.." pekik Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun yg mendengarnya langsung heran dan mengernyitkan keningnya lagi.

"apa ? tadi Minnie bilang apa ? Lo.. Lon.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"MWO ?! LONDON ?!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya setelah menyadari apa yg Sungmin bilang.

"aduh Kyunim.. gak usah pake' teriak segala dong.." Sungmin menutup telinganya.

"kamu bilang apa tadi ? London ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"iya.. Minnie diterima di London University.. dan satu bulan lagi Minnie berangkat.." jawab Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk lemas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"loh ? Kyunim kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun.

"kok London sih Minnie ? itu kan jauh.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tadi katanya Kyunim seneng.. kok sekarang malah gitu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku kira kamu kuliah disini.. bukan di luar negeri.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dengan penuh harap.

"emangnya kamu gak bisa ngubah keputusan kamu lagi Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun menawar.

"kuliah di luar negeri itu impian Minnie dari kecil Kyunim.. kan sayang kalo ada kesempatan, tapi dilewatin gitu aja.." jawab Sungmin.

Mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing..

"kamu bakal ninggalin aku dong.." ucap Kyuhyun yg memecahkan suasana.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"nggak.. Minnie gak bakalan ninggalin Kyunim.. Minnie kan perginya Cuma sebentar.. lagipula Minnie kan disana kuliah.. Minnie harap, Kyunim mau nunggu Minnie.." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan mulai menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan tak kalah erat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sungmin, dan sesekali mengecupnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, untuk menyalurkan rasa sedih mereka.

"Kyunim mau kan nunggu Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"nunggu ?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"menunggu buat apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"nunggu Minnie sampe Minnie pulang kesini.." jawab Sungmin.

"aku gak yakin kalo aku bisa nunggu kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Kyunim.." lirih Sungmin sambil menangis lagi.

Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Padahal Sungmin sangat berharap Kyuhyun mau menunggunya. Sungmin sangat mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin pun menimbang – nimbang lagi apakah dia jadi pergi atau tidak.

rumah Siwon

"huwwweeeeee.. Wonppa.. Kyunim jahat banget sama Minnie.. masa' dia ngomong kayak gitu sama Minnie ? Kyunim tega.. sroottt(?).. " Sungmin mengadu pada Siwon sambil menangis.

Siwon menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin yg mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Minnie sayang.. emangnya kamu gak bisa batalin itu yah ? kita gak pengen kamu pergi sayang.. wajar kalo Kyuhyun seperti itu.. itu bentuk protesnya ke kamu.." ucap Siwon.

"tapi kan kalo dia cinta sama Minnie.. dia pasti bilang bakal nunggu Minnie.. trus kenapa dia bilang kayak gitu ? huwwweeee.. TT_TT " tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"dia Cuma gak mau kamu pergi Minnie.." ucap Siwon lagi dan memeluk adiknya itu dengan sayang.

Sungmin hanya menangis dalam pelukan Siwon dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Keesokkan harinya..

"gimana nih yeobo ? Minnie tetep mau pergi kayaknya.." ucap Heechul pada Hangeng.

"hmm.. kalo aku sih mendukung keputusan Minnie.. lagian gak ada salahnya juga kan ?" jawab Hangeng.

"ishh.. tapi kan aku gak pernah jauh dari Minnie.." Heechul memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"aku ngerti kok perasaannya Chullie.. pasti emang susah ngelepas anak perempuan di negeri orang sendirian.." bela Teuki.

Heechul menghamburkan pelukannya pada Teuki dan memberikan 'death glare' pada Hangeng.

"aishh.. dasar wanita.. kalo menurut kamu gimana Kangin ?" tanya Hangeng mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Kangin.

"hmm.. kalo aku sih, terserah Minnie aja.. tapi, kita harus tanya Kyuhyun dulu.. mudah – mudahan dia mau menunggu Minnie.." jawab Kangin.

"hmm.. sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana kedua.." ucap Hangeng disertai dengan seringaiannya.

Para orang tua yg mengerti maksud Hangeng, langsung ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

Sekarang, para orang tua sedang berkumpul di rumah KangTeuk dan seperti biasa, mereka ber'gosip' tentang anak mereka.

Kita tinggalkan para orang tua itu..

Sementara itu..

rumah SiBum

"sayang.. tolong gantiin celananya Taemin dulu dong.. aku lagi nanggung nih masaknya.." teriak Kibum dari arah dapur.

"mwo ? aku ? kamu aja lah sayang.." teriak Siwon dari ruang tengah.

"bantuin aku dulu dong.. nanti Taemin nya nangis kalo celananya basah.." ucap Kibum.

"aish.. iya.. iya.." teriak Siwon setengah ikhlas, lalu menuju ke kamar.

kamar

"huweeeeee... T,T *gw gak tau gimana bayi nangis*" terdengar suara tangisan Taemin.

"aishh.. Taeminnie sayang.. jangan nangis yah.. Appa disini sayang.." Siwon menenangkan Taemin.

"coba Appa liat.. aigoo ! ternyata anak Appa ngompol yah ? sebentar yah Appa gantiin dulu celananya.." ucap Siwon sambil melihat celana Taemin yg sudah basah.

Siwon mengangkat kaki Taemin.

"huwwweeeeee.. T,T" tangisan Taemin semakin menjadi.

"aduh Taeminnie sayang.. jangan nangis terus dong.. aduh, ini gimana lagi ?" Siwon hanya membolak – balikkan celana Taemin tanpa memakaikannya di tubuh Taemin.

"hmm.. gini aja, biar kamu gak nangis lagi, Appa pake'in kamu popok aja.. biar kering terus.. oke ?" tanya Siwon pada Taemin.

"huweeeeee... huwweeeeee.. T,T " itulah jawaban dari Taemin.

"kalo begitu, berarti kamu setuju.." ucap Siwon.

*Appa yg aneh*

Siwon memakaikan popoknya pada Taemin, lalu memakaikan celananya.

Kira – kira 10 menit kemudian..

"nah selesai.." ucap Siwon setelah melakukan tugasnya dan mengelap keringatnya di sekitar kening. *Siwon lebay*

Taemin juga sudah tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Taemin hanya diam melihat ayahnya sambil sesekali tersenyum dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"sayang.. udah selesai gantiin celananya ?" tanya Kibum yg langsung datang ke kamar.

"udah dong.. liat nih.. bahkan aku juga pake'in dia popok biar dia ngerasa kering terus.. hehe.." jawab Siwon bangga sambil menggendong Taemin.

Kibum tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"hmm.. kenapa sayang ?" tanya Siwon heran.

"haha.. kamu make'in celananya terbalik sayang.. seharusnya yg ada gambarnya itu di depan.. bukan di belakang.. hahahahahaha.. terus juga popoknya.. popoknya juga terbalik sayang.. yg ada garisnya itu di depan.." jawab Kibum sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Siwon langsung memeriksa celana dan popok Taemin, dan benar saja. Semuanya terbalik.

"mwo ? aish.. Taeminnie~~ kenapa kamu gak bilangin Appa hah ? kan kalo kayak gini, Appa jadi malu sama Umma kamu.." omel Siwon menyalahkan Taemin.

Taemin hanya memandang ayahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"hmm.. bahkan sekarang kamu ngetawain Appa.. awas yah.." ucap Siwon pura – pura marah pada Taemin.

"aish.. Wonnie.. masa' kamu nyalahin Taemin sih ? dia kan masih kecil.. udah sini, biar Taemin sama aku.. kamu perhatiin aku gimana caranya gantiin popok sama celana Taemin dengan baik dan benar ! masa' pake'in popok sama celana aja terbalik.." titah Kibum sambil mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Siwon.

"aishh.. iya Bummie.." ucap Siwon pasrah.

kamar Sungmin

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin merasa galau(?), bimbang, bingung, resah, gelisah dan entahlah apa lagi namanya. Semenjak dia bilang pada Kyuhyun tentang kepergiannya ke luar negeri, Kyuhyun seperti marah pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berkali – kali menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubris Sungmin. Setiap Sungmin menelpon, Kyuhyun tidak mengangkatnya. Sungmin juga sangat rajin mengirim sms pada Kyuhyun, tapi tak satu pun dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena sikap Kyuhyun seperti ini, Sungmin semakin bingung. Dia masih menimbang – nimbang keputusannya untuk pergi atau tidak. Kalau dia pergi, dia mungkin akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.. karena Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia tidak mau menunggu Sungmin. Tapi di sisi lain, itu adalah impian Sungmin sejak kecil.

"aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh.. Umma.. Minnie pusiiiiinnngg.." Sungmin mengacak – acak rambutnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal bunny berwarna pink kesayangannya.

Pesta Perpisahan Sekolah

"selamat ya anak – anak.. kalian lulus dengan nilai yg memuaskan.. sekarang waktunya saya melepas kalian.. saya harap, kalian bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yg lebih tinggi.. sekarang sesi pemotretan dan pemberian medali.." ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Hari ini adalah perpisahan sekolah SMA Shining Star. Mereka di kumpulkan di aula sekolah yg lumayan besar. Para orang tua pun turut datang. Semuanya terlihat begitu senang dan haru. Ada yg tidak rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya, ada juga guru – guru yg menangis karna harus berpisah dengan murid – murid kesayangannya.

"Sungmin selamat ya.." ucap Pak Shindong sambil menyalami tangan Sungmin.

"makasih pak.." balas Sungmin.

Sungmin melewati Pak Shindong.

"selamat ya.." ucap Bu Jessica dengan wajah juteknya.

"makasih bu.." balas Sungmin dengan malas.

Sungmin melewati Jessica dan beberapa guru lain. Hingga akhirnya..

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"selamat yah Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Kyunim masih marah.. bahkan buat ngeliat aku aja, dia gak mau.. tadi dia juga manggil aku 'Sungmin', bukan 'Minnie'.." batin Sungmin.

"ma.. makasih Kyunim.." balas Sungmin tertunduk.

Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan teman – teman dan orang tuanya.

"Minnie ! Minnie ! mau kemana ?" panggil Eunhyuk.

Tapi panggilan Eunhyuk tidak digubris oleh Sungmin.

"aishh.. anak itu.." gerutu Heechul.

Heechul yg menyadari Sungmin keluar dari aula, langsung berlari menyusulnya.

taman belakang sekolah

"hiks.. hiks.. Kyunim jahat ! hiks.. hiks.." Sungmin duduk dan menangis terisak.

Heechul sangat sedih melihat putrinya sedih seperti ini. Dia pun menghampiri putri kesayangannya. Sungmin yg menyadari kedatangan Heechul, langsung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"aigoo.. anak Umma kenapa ? kok nangis ?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

"hm ? nggak kok.. Minnie gak nangis Umma.. " Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya pada Heechul.

"Minnie-ah.. kamu gak bisa bohong sama Umma.. bilang sama Umma, apa yg ngebuat anak Umma ini nangis, hm ?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Sungmin tidak bisa berpura – pura lagi dengan Heechul, dia pun menangis di pelukan Heechul.

"hiks.. Kyunim jahat Umma.. hiks.. dia jahat sama Minnie.." ucap Sungmin disela isak tangisnya.

Heechul memeluk Sungmin.

"jahat kenapa sayang ? bukannya hubungan kalian baik – baik aja ?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin agar lebih tenang.

"Kyunim marah waktu Minnie bilang, Minnie mau ke London.." jawab Sungmin.

Heechul melepas pelukannya.

"dia gak marah kok sayang.. mungkin dia butuh waktu aja kali.. mungkin dia masih kaget.." ucap Heechul menenangkan Sungmin.

"jadi menurut Umma, Kyunim gak marah sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. dia itu kan sayang sama kamu.. masa' dia marah sama kamu.. mungkin itu bentuk protesnya ke kamu biar kamu gak pergi sayang.." jawab Heechul sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Umma ngomongnya sama kayak Siwon oppa.. berarti Siwon oppa bener2 anak Umma.." batin Sungmin.

"mwo ?! kamu bicara apa Minnie ? Siwon dan kamu itu bener2 anak Umma.. kamu ada2 aja deh.." ucap Heechul yg seakan – akan tahu apa kata hati Sungmin.

"mwo ?! Umma baca pikiranku yah ? ih, Umma horor.." ucap Sungmin ngeri.

PLETAK

Satu jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepala Sungmin.

"sakit Umma.." ringis Sungmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"lagian.. kamu nih.." sungut Heechul.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yg memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"maafin aku Minnie.. aku gak bermaksud bikin kamu sedih.." ucap orang itu.

PUK

Ada yg menepuk bahu orang tersebut.

"eh ? Han ahjussi.." ucap orang itu.

"panggil aku Appa.. arra ?!" titah Hangeng.

"eh, iya Han Appa.. ngagetin aja.." ucap orang itu yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"ngapain pake' ngintip Kyu ? samperin aja.." suruh Hangeng.

"aku gak mau bikin Minnie sedih Appa.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Appa ngerti perasaan kamu Kyu.. tapi, dia juga anakku.. dan Appa juga ingin dia mewujudkan impiannya.. Appa harap kamu ngerti maksud Appa.. " ucap Hangeng.

"iya Appa.. aku ngerti kok.. aku juga gak mau jadi penghalang kebahagiaannya Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

Sebulan kemudian..

Bandara

"Minnie.. jangan lupain kita yah.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menahan air matanya yg jatuh.

"aishh Wookie.. jangan nangis dong.. kalo kamu nangis, aku jadi makin berat ninggalinnya.." ucap Sungmin sambil menghapus jejak air mata Ryeowook.

"sering – sering hubungin kita ya Minnie.." kini giliran Eunhyuk yg berbicara.

"jaga kesehatan kamu disana.. jangan telat makan.. dan belajar yg baik.." sekarang Yesung yg menasihati Sungmin.

"aishh.. kalian cerewet sekali.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin celingukan mencari seseorang. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yg ditunggu Sungmin. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Andaikan Kyuhyun datang sekarang dan bilang pada Sungmin 'jangan pergi', Sungmin akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Hanya Kyuhyun yg bisa menghentikan Sungmin pergi saat ini.

"Kyunim.. kalo Kyunim dateng sekarang, terus mencegah Minnie pergi, Minnie bakalan nurutin Kyunim kok.. Minnie gak akan pergi kalo Kyunim yg minta.. jadi Minnie mohon.. dateng dong.." batin Sungmin.

"Minnie.. ada yg ketinggalan gak sayang ?" tanya Heechul yg menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"hmm.. kayaknya gak ada Umma.." jawab Sungmin sambil memeriksa barang bawaannya.

"kamu baik – baik ya nak disana.." Hangeng memeluk putri kesayangannya itu.

"iya Appa.." Sungmin membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"mungkin hanya aku yg akan berkata 'jangan pergi Minnie'.. aku berharap kamu gak pergi.. kamu masih punya kesempatan buat batalin perjalanan ini 10 menit lagi sebelum take off.. kita pulang !" ucap Donghae sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tapi tiba – tiba..

"Awwww.. sakit Hyukkie.." Donghae meringis kesakitan karena ternyata Eunhyuk mencubit pinggangnya.

"Haeppa jangan bikin Minnie bingung dong.. kesian kan Minnie.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"ishh.. iya.. iya.." balas Donghae.

"Donghae emang harus digituin Hyukkie.. biar tau rasa.." ucap Siwon yg mendukung tindakan Eunhyuk.

"ishh.. elu Won.. bukannya ngedukung gw.. malah ngedukung Hyukkie.." gerutu Donghae.

"kalian ini.. berantem terus.. kayak Ikan sama Kuda aja.." ucap Kibum.

"MWO ?!" teriak Siwon dan Donghae.

Kibum yg sedang menggendong Taemin hanya tersenyum dan melewati Siwon dan Donghae, lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie.. kamu baik – baik ya disana.. kalo ada apa – apa, langsung kasitau kita ya.." ucap Kibum.

"iya onnie.. aigoo, Taemin makin hari makin lucu aja.." Sungmin mencubit pipi Taemin dengan gemas.

Taemin menatap Sungmin, kemudian Taemin tersenyum.

"aigoo manisnya.." ucap Sungmin.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Taemin merubah raut wajahnya. Taemin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Onnie.. Taemin kenapa ? kok kayak mau nangis ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"gak tau.. mungkin dia gak mau kamu pergi.. soalnya, dia juga nunjukkin raut muka yg sama kalo Siwon mau pergi ke kantor.." jawab Kibum.

Taemin mengarahkan tangannya ke Sungmin. Seperti ingin memegang wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin.

"Mi.. Minnie.. mi.. Minnie-mi.." ucap Taemin tiba – tiba.

"MWO ?!" teriak semua yg ada disana kaget.

"liat tuh Minnie.. Taemin aja gak rela kamu pergi.." ucap Donghae.

"aishh.. aigoo Taeminnie~~ kamu gak sayang sama Umma dan Appa kamu ya sayang ? kenapa kata pertama yg keluar dari mulut kamu itu Minnie-mi ?" ucap Siwon frustasi.

"sepertinya anak kita lebih manyayangi adikmu sayang.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"wah ! Taeminnie bisa bicara !" teriak Donghae senang.

"Onnie.. Minnie mau gendong Taemin dong.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kibum lalu memindahkan Taemin ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Taeminnie sayang.. aku gak lama2 kok perginya.. kamu jangan khawatir ya sayang.. aku bakal sering – sering telfon kamu.." ucap Sungmin pada keponakan tersayangnya itu.

Lalu Sungmin mencium kelopak mata Taemin dan berpindah ke pipi Taemin.

Sungmin mencari – cari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan datang. Tapi, tinggal 5 menit lagi berangkat, Kyuhyun belum menampakkan dirinya.

Sementara itu..

"kamu gak ke bandara Kyu ?" tanya Teuki.

"nggak ah Umma.. aku gak mau ngeliat dia pergi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi Kyu.. pasti dia mengharapkan kamu nganterin dia.." ucap Teuki lagi.

"tapi Umma.. Umma ngertiin perasaan aku dong.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. Appa sama Umma tau kok perasaan kamu saat ini.. makanya kita bikin rencana buat kamu sama Minnie.." Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"rencana ? maksudnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Sedangkan pasangan KangTeuk hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Back to Bandara..

"cha ! sekarang saatnya Minnie pergi.. Minnie pamit yah.." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

"hati – hati Minnie.. ingat pesan Umma.." ucap Heechul.

Sungmin mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah keluarga dan teman – temannya.

"jangan lupa telfon kita ya Minnie.." teriak Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sungmin mengirim sms pada Kyuhyun.

"maafin Minnie, Kyunim.. tapi, ini impian Minnie.. Minnie Cuma pergi sebentar.. Minnie percaya pasti Kyunim nunggu Minnie.. meskipun sikap Kyunim berubah belakangan ini, tapi Minnie tetep tau kok kalo Kyunim cinta sama Minnie.. karna Minnie juga cinta sama Kyunim.. neomu saranghaeyo My Lovely Teacher.."

Isi sms Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.


	31. Chapter 28

My Lovely Teacher

Part 28 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

London

Begitu sampai di London, Sungmin langsung mencari alamat apartemen yg sudah disiapkan oleh Appa-nya. Tidak usah terlalu lama mencari, karena apartemen itu sangat mudah ditemukan dan terletak di tengah kota.

"excuse me miss, do you need any helps ?" tanya seorang resepsionis yg sejak tadi melihat Sungmin yg celingukan.

"hmm.. sure.. I'm looking for room number 101.." jawab Sungmin.

"okay.. please wait a moment.." resepsionis itu memeriksa komputernya.

"hmm reserved for Hangeng Lee ? and you must be…." resepsionis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"I'm Sungmin Lee.. his daughter" jawab Sungmin.

"Great! It says his daughter will fill this room…." ucap resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum.

Resepsionis itu memberikan kunci pada Sungmin.

"here's the key.. and let our room boy show you the room and bring your luggage.." ucap resepsionis itu.

"thank you.." ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"you're welcome.." balas sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum juga.

kamar 101

"here's the room, miss.. if you have any problems, you can call me.." ucap roomboy itu dan menaruh koper Sungmin di kamarnya.

"thank you.. and this is for you.." Sungmin memberikan uang tip pada room boy tersebut.

"ah.. thank you, miss.." balas room boy itu, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup pintunya.

"ah.. bagus banget.. Appa emang the best deh.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Dan dia sangat tertarik dengan pemandangan yg sangat indah di balkon apartemen tersebut.

"wahhhh.. keren banget.. aku bisa liat pemandangan kota dari sini.. aku harus berterima kasih sama Umma dan Appa.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang tuanya.

"yobseyo ?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Appa ! Minnie udah sampe.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"syukurlah.. kamu udah ke apartemennya ?" tanya Hangeng.

"udah.. Minnie lagi di apartemennya.. ini bagus banget Appa.. makasih yah.." ucap Sungmin senang.

"sama – sama sayang.." balas Hangeng.

"itu siapa yeobo ? Minnie yah ? aku mau ngomong.." Heechul langsung merebut telfonnya dari Hangeng.

"yobseyo, Minnie ? aigoo.. Umma kangen sama kamu nak.." ucap Heechul.

"Umma.. kita baru pisah beberapa jam Umma.." balas Sungmin.

"aishh.. kamu ini.. kamu gak kangen sama Umma ? hah ?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"hehe.. iya Umma ku sayang.. Minnie juga kangeeeeeeennnnnn banget sama Umma.." balas jawab Sungmin.

"hmm.. kamu udah makan belum sayang ? jangan sampe telat makan yah.." pesan Heechul.

"iya Umma.. oiya, tadi.. Kyunim nanyain Minnie gak ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ? kayaknya nggak deh sayang.. kenapa ?" tanya Heechul balik.

"hmm.. gapapa kok Umma.." jawab Sungmin dengan nada kecewa.

"sabar ya sayang.. Umma yakin, nanti juga Kyuhyun bakal baik lagi.." ucap Heechul.

"hmm.. makasih ya Umma.." balas Sungmin.

"ya udah, Appa mau ngomong nih sama kamu.." ucap Heechul.

Heechul menyerahkan telponnya pada Hangeng.

"Minnie.. kamu jangan telat makan, terus harus rajin belajar, nanti biar Umma yg bangunin kamu tiap pagi biar gak telat kuliah, terus.."

"iya Appa ku sayang.. lama2 Appa kayak Umma deh.. BAWEL.." Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Hangeng.

"YA ! masa' ngatain Appa sendiri bawel ? awas kamu yah kalo kamu pulang nanti, kamu gak bakal selamat sama Appa.." ancam Hangeng.

"hahahaha.. ya udah ah, Minnie mau istirahat dulu yah.. besok musti bangun pagi.." ucap Sungmin.

"hmm.. ya udah, I love you.." ucap Hangeng.

"love you too Appa.." balas Sungmin.

"Umma juga dong !" teriak Heechul.

"I love you too Umma.." balas Sungmin lagi.

Klik

Telefon dimatikan.

"hmm.. lebih baik aku istirahat, besok pasti bakal melelahkan.." gumam Sungmin, lalu tidur.

Keesokkan harinya..

Hari ini Sungmin bangun pagi – pagi sekali. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan hari pertamanya ke kampus. Sungmin terlihat sibuk sekali menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah dia mandi, dia langsung sarapan.

Sungmin terlihat sangat manis, tapi penampilannya tetap saja tomboy. Dia memakai blazer pink dan skinny jeans dengan sepatu keds. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dengan poni menutupi sebagian keningnya. Meskipun dia terlihat tomboy, tapi tetap terlihat sangat manis.

Setelah mematut diri di depan cermin, Sungmin langsung berangkat ke kampusnya.

kampus

"wah.. keren banget kampusnya.. gede banget.." gumam Sungmin memuji kampusnya tersebut.

"kampus yg bagus.. fasilitasnya juga lengkap.. waaaahhhh.. gak sia – sia aku milih kuliah disini.." Sungmin sangat memuji kampusnya sekarang.

"aku cari ruanganku dulu deh.." Sungmin mencari kelasnya sambil melihat seluruh isi gedung kampus tersebut.

Kampus itu adalah kampus yg terkenal di London. Selain fasilitas yg lengkap, kampus itu juga menawarkan pemandangan alam yg sangat indah. Di belakang kampus terdapat taman yg berhadapan langsung dengan danau buatan dan dipenuhi dengan pohon – pohon yg rindang. Pemandangan ini sengaja dibuat agar mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana merasa nyaman.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin menemukan kelasnya. Disana Sungmin berkenalan dengan teman – teman barunya. Sungmin sangat mudah berbaur dan bergaul dengan teman – teman yg lainnya. Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan bercengkrama.

"MENYENANGKAN.." batin Sungmin.

Sore harinya..

apartemen

Sungmin berjalan di koridor apartemennya. Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu, tiba – tiba dia mendengar teriakan seorang laki – laki dari sebelah apartemennya.

"arggghhh.. DAMN !" teriak orang itu.

"mwo ? orang itu kenapa ? kenapa teriak kenceng banget ?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu sebelah apartemennya. Lalu, tiba – tiba ada seorang room boy yg menepuk bahunya.

"excume me, miss.." ucap room boy itu.

"aishh.. you shocked me.." ucap Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya.

"I'm sorry miss.. but what are you doing here ?" tanya room boy itu.

"oh.. nothing.." jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Lalu room boy itu mengambil makanan yg tadi di bawanya.

"wait.. is there somebody in that room ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah apartemennya.

"yes.. I bring this food for him.. anything else miss ?" jawab dan tanya room boy itu.

"oh.. nope.. thanks.." balas Sungmin sambil memasuki apartemennya dan menutup pintunya.

BLAMM

"jadi, aku punya tetangga baru.." gumam Sungmin.

Malamnya..

"kira – kira Kyunim lagi apa yah ? dia kangen gak ya sama aku ? kok sampe sekarang telfon sama sms aku gak ditanggepin ?" Sungmin memeluk kakinya diatas tempat tidur sambil memegang ponsel pink nya.

"Kyunim tau gak sih kalo Minnie kangeeeeeeeennnnnn banget sama Kyunim.. Kyunim jahat.. padahal kan Minnie mau cerita kalo Minnie ketemu temen – temen baru disini.. angkat dong telfonnya.." Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun berkali – kali, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

Sungmin terus menangis. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan semarah ini padanya. Hati Sungmin sakit sekali. Karena lelah menangis, akhirnya Sungmin pun terlelap.

Pagi harinya..

TING TONG

Bel apartemen Sungmin berbunyi.

TING TONG

"aduh.. siapa sih ? pagi – pagi begini udah bangunin aku.. perasaan Minnie belum kenal sama siapa2 deh.. ah, mungkin room boy kali.." Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menghampiri pintu tapi masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka..

"would you like to drink a cup of tea, miss ?" tanya seseorang yg tadi memencet bel apartemen Sungmin.

"hm ? no thanks.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya, tapi masih belum terbuka sempurna.

"hmm.. what about a morning kiss ?" tanya orang tadi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, orang itu langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

CUP~

Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar.

"YA ! How Dare you !" Sungmin langsung melihat seseorang di depannya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Dia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kyu.. Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"kamu pikir aku siapa ? ya ampun Minnie.. bangun dong.. untung aku yg cium kamu, coba kalo beneran ada room boy yg cium kamu gimana ? trus coba liat, mata kamu kenapa sembab ? berantakan lagi bajunya.. kenapa pake hotpants ? piyama kamu kemana ? aishh.." omel Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi.

Sungmin sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun kini ada di depannya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab semua omelan Kyuhyun, dia malah memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dia meluapkan semua kerinduannya selama ini pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan tak kalah eratnya.

Diciumnya pucuk kepala Sungmin, diihirupnya aroma tubuh Sungmin yg sudah lama dia rindukan. *tapi kan Minnie belom mandi*

"Kyunim jahat ! Kyunim jahat sama Minnie ! Kyunim kemana aja ? dihubungin, tapi gak bisa2.. Kyunim kira mata Minnie sembab, gara – gara apa ? Minnie nangisin Kyunim semaleman tau gak ? jahat !" Sungmin meluapkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin meluapkan emosinya.

"jangan gini dong Minnie.. aku sakit ngeliat kamu nangis.." batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yg mengalir di pipi chubby Sungmin. Pandangan Kyuhyun melembut pada Sungmin.

"mending sekarang kamu mandi, terus aku anterin kamu ke kampus.." perintah Kyuhyun.

"tapi.. tapi Kyunim.. kapan Kyunim kesini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku tetangga baru kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"tetangga baru ? jadi yg teriak – teriak kayak orang gila kemaren itu Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aishh.. masa' ganteng – ganteng begini dibilang orang gila sih ? yg bener aja dong Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

"terus kenapa teriak – teriak kemaren ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku kalah main game.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyunim kesini karna kangen ya sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"jangan GR dulu yah.. aku kesini bukan karna kangen sama kamu, tapi karna disuruh sama orang tua kamu biar jagain kamu disini.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"dia masih marah ternyata.." batin Sungmin.

"kenapa masih disini ? cepet mandi !" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

"iya.. iya.. bawel !" balas Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai, Kyuhyun membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Sungmin.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dia pun menghampiri meja makan.

"makasih ya Kyunim udah bikinin Minnie sarapan.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Cuma roti sama susu kok.. ayo cepet ! aku gak mau kamu telat.." titah Kyuhyun masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"iya.." balas Sungmin sambil meminum susunya.

kampus

"ini kampus Minnie, Kyunim.. bagus kan ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yg berbinar – binar.

"biasa aja.. udah ah, aku mau pergi dulu.. inget ya ! nanti aku jemput kamu.. jangan pulang sebelum aku jemput.." perintah Kyuhyun.

"iya Kyunim.." balas Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini, tapi ego nya terus menguasainya. Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan..

~CUP

Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun pergi dengan mobilnya. Sementara Sungmin ? dia masih terpaku dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi dengan pipi yg merah merona seperti tomat busuk(?).

"marah kok masih sempet cium aku.." batin Sungmin.

Skip time~~~~~

Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah saatnya Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin ke kampusnya.

"ternyata belum keluar ya.." Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya.

Ternyata Sungmin belum pulang, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin di taman belakang kampus tersebut.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang taman itu. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yg menghampirinya.

"excuse me, may I seat here ?" tanya orang tersebut.

"oh.. sure !" jawab Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya pria itu duduk dengan jarak agak jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terus melihat jam tangannya dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

Kyuhyun yg mulai bosan, mengeluarkan PSP dari sakunya. Kyuhyun memainkan PSP itu dengan sangat khusyuk(?), sampai2 dia tidak menanggapi seseorang yg ada disebelahnya.

"aishh.. jinjja.." gerutu Kyuhyun yg masih dengan permainannya.

Pria disebelah Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"jinjja ? kamu orang Korea ?" tanya pria itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap pria di sebelahnya.

"iya.. wah, ternyata kita satu kampung(?).. haha.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"oya, aku Myungsoo.. kamu ?" tanya pria itu.

"aku Kyuhyun.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam sakunya, lalu berjabat tangan dengan Myungsoo.

"oiya, kayaknya dari tadi kamu gelisah banget.. lagi nunggu seseorang ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ternyata dari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Myungsoo disela memainkan PSP nya.

"iya.. aku lagi nunggu pacar aku.." jawab Myungsoo.

"emang kalian janjian jam berapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"gak tau.. gak tentu.." jawab Myungsoo.

"loh ? kok gak tau ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg mulai kesal dgn jawaban Myungsoo.

"kamu tau ? aku udah nunggu disini selama 5 tahun.. " jawab Myungsoo.

DEG

"5 tahun ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"5 tahun ? gak salah ? terus kenapa nunggunya disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku janji sama dia bakal ketemu disini.. jadi aku nunggu terus dia disini setiap hari.. tapi kayaknya dia belum dateng juga.." jawab Myungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu melihat jam tangannya kembali.

"dulu aku dan yeojachinguku berjanji akan bertemu disini 5 tahun yg lalu.. aku dan dia dulu adalah sahabat, tapi lama kelamaan aku menyukainya dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.. ternyata dia menerimaku sebagai namjachingunya.. dan kami bercita – cita untuk kuliah di universitas yg sama.. disini, di London University.. kami selalu belajar dan bermain bersama.. hari – hari kami lalui dengan kebahagiaan.. sampai suatu ketika, dia harus pindah ke Cina karna Appa nya bekerja disana.." cerita Myungsoo.

"nih orang aneh banget.. mungkin aja pacarnya sekarang udah selingkuh sama orang lain, trus lupa sama dia trus nikah deh sama orang lain di Cina.. dia bodoh banget sih.. nunggu orang bertahun2 tapi laga' nya kayak lagi nunggu cuma beberapa menit.." pikir Kyuhyun.

"lalu ? apa yg terjadi sama kalian ? kalian berhubungan jarak jauh ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. kami berhubungan jarak jauh.. sebulan-dua bulan, hubungan kami lancar.. tapi menginjak bulan kelima, aku gak pernah dapet kabar dari dia lagi.." jawab Myungsoo.

"terus ? apa yg kamu lakuin ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"sebelum dia pergi, dia pernah bilang sama aku kalo suatu hari nanti kita pasti ketemu di universitas ini.." jawab Myungsoo dengan senyum yg menawan.

"lalu ? kamu percaya ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"iya.. aku percaya.. kekuatan cinta lebih kuat dari apapun.." jawab Myungsoo dengan bijak.

DEG

"ya ampun.. Myungsoo aja yg udah nunggu bertahun – tahun, masih berharap dan percaya kalo yeojachingunya bakal dateng.. sedangkan aku ? baru juga ditinggal Minnie sebentar, tapi aku udah marah – marah gak jelas gini ke Minnie.. padahal Myungsoo lebih menderita dari aku.. dia gak tau dan gak jelas pacarnya dimana, dia juga gak tau pacarnya dateng atau nggak.. sedangkan aku, aku tau banget dengan jelas dia tinggal dimana sekarang, aku juga tau kampusnya.. harusnya aku bersyukur.. hahhh.. maafin aku Minnie.." batin Kyuhyun.

"percaya deh.. kalo kamu percaya sama pacar kamu, pacar kamu juga bakal percaya sama kamu.. meskipun kalian terpisah amat sangat jauh, tapi kalian punya cinta.. dan itu yg menguatkan kalian.." jelas Myungsoo dengan wajah yg makin berbinar sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin memikirkan Sungmin dan berencana ingin meminta maaf.

"hmm.. udah dulu ya Myungsoo.. aku harus jemput seseorang.. makasih ya kamu udah buka pikiran aku.. dan semoga pacar kamu cepet2 dateng dan memenuhi janjinya.." pamit Kyuhyun.

"oh.. iya.. makasih ya Kyuhyun.. kamu udah mau denger cerita aku.. kamu hati2 ya.." balas Myungsoo.

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yg baru keluar dari pintu sebuah ruangan dan berlari terburu – buru menghampirinya.

"hosh.. hosh.. maaf ya Kyunim nunggunya lama.. tadi Minnie ada mata kuliah tambahan.." Sungmin mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"maafin aku ya Minnie.. maaf karna aku udah egois.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba - tiba.

"K.. Kyunim kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin hati - hati.

"maafin aku ya Minnie.. aku udah marah – marah gak jelas ke kamu.. udah bikin kamu khawatir.. gak bales sms dan gak ngangkat telfon kamu.. dan.." Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba..

"krukukk krukuukk.."

"suara apa itu Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil melepas pelukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Minnie laper.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Ternyata itu suara perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut.

"kajja.. kita makan.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Lalu Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke restoran terdekat.

taman

Myungsoo masih saja melihat jam tangannya, berharap sang kekasih hati yg telah lama dia rindukan datang.

"apa dia bakal dateng ya ? ini udah semakin sore.. lebih baik aku tidur dulu sebentar.." gumam Myungsoo sambil merebahkan dirinya di bangku panjang taman tersebut.

Myungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Ketika Myungsoo sedang tidur, tiba – tiba ada seorang gadis yg menghampiri Myungsoo. Dia lalu berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Myungsoo lebih dekat. Dia melihat jam tangan Myungsoo. Dia masih sangat mengingat jam tangan itu, jam tangan yg sama seperti 5 tahun yg lalu.

"jam tangan ini.. gak mungkin aku salah.. dia Myungsoo-ku.." batin gadis itu.

"kamu pasti lelah nunggu aku.." gumam gadis itu sambil menyibakkan poni Myungsoo yg menutupi sebagian matanya.

"aku gak bakal lelah nunggu kamu.. karna aku tau kamu pasti dateng.." tiba – tiba tangan Myungsoo bergerak menggenggam tangan gadis itu, lalu Myungsoo membuka matanya.

"kamu ? kamu gak tidur ?" tanya gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"tadi aku emang tidur, tapi aku bangun pas denger suara kamu.." jawab Myungsoo sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Myungsoo mengajak gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Entah kenapa suasananya sekarang menjadi canggung.

"apa kabar Sungjong-ah ?" tanya Myungsoo memecah kecanggungan mereka.

"aku ? aku baik.. kamu gimana ?" tanya Sungjong.

"kabar aku buruk.. aku sakit.." jawab Myungsoo.

"mwo ? kamu sakit ? sakit apa ?" tanya Sungjong panik sambil menempelkan tangannya di kening Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sungjong.

"yg sakit bukan di kening.. tapi disini.." jawab Myungsoo sambil memindahkan genggaman tangan itu ke dadanya.

"aku merindukanmu.." ucap Myungsoo.

GREPP

Sungjong langsung memeluk Myungsoo.

"hiks.. maafin aku.. aku udah ngebiarin kamu nunggu lama.. maaf.." ucap Sungjong disela isak tangisnya.

Myungsoo membalas pelukan Sungjong dengan sangat erat sambil mengelus rambut Sungjong lembut.

"kamu gak salah chagi.. kamu gak kangen sama aku ?" tanya Myungsoo.

"pertanyaaan macam apa itu ? ya pasti aku kengen lah sama kamu.." jawab Sungjong sambil memukul dada Myungsoo pelan.

Myungsoo tersenyum, lalu mendekap Sungjong lebih erat.

"maaf.. aku gak telefpon atau sms kamu.. soalnya, semua kontak kamu ilang.. udah gitu, aku disuruh Appa buat belajar dgn sungguh2 di Cina.. dan aku berusaha buat ngewujudin cita – cita kita buat kuliah disini.. makanya, aku belajar dgn giat disana.. biar aku bisa ketemu lagi.." jelas Sungjong panjang lebar di pelukan Myungsoo.

"aku ngerti chagi.. yg penting, sekarang kamu udah balik kesini dan balik lagi sama aku.. aku seneng banget chagi.. saking senengnya, aku pengen loncat2 nih.." balas Myungsoo.

Sungjong hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"saranghae Sungjong-ah.." ucap Myungsoo.

"nado.. nado saranghae Myungsoo-ah.." balas Sungjong.

restoran

Mereka duduk di pojok restoran, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. Mereka pun langsung memesan makanan dan ketika makanannya datang, Sungmin langsung melahapnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Sungmin. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan makan Sungmin.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm ? apa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Kyuhyun yg gemas langsung mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"abisin dulu makanannya.. baru jawab aku.." Kyuhyun membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin menggunakan tissue.

"hehe.. Minnie lupa.." Sungmin tersenyum.

"maafin aku ya Minnie.. aku udah nyuekkin kamu belakangan ini.. aku sadar kalo aku salah.. malah ada seseorang yg menunggu kekasihnya selama bertahun – tahun dan gak jelas keberadaannya.. tapi aku ? baru ditinggal sebentar aja sama kamu, aku udah uring – uringan kayak kemaren.. kamu mau kan maafin aku ?" Kyuhyun mengakui kesalahannya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Minnie selalu maafin Kyunim kok.." Kyuhyun memindahkan tangan Sungmin ke pipinya dan menciumnya.

"makasih Minnie-ku sayang.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

"oiya, aku kesini bukan karna disuruh sama Appa dan Umma kamu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"mwo ? terus kenapa dong ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"ya karna aku gak mau jauh dari kamu lah sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"tapi kan.. Kyunim bilang.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku bohong sama kamu.. mana mau aku jauh dari kamu lama – lama.." potong Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput capuccino nya.

Sungmin melihat ada sisa buih capuccino di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim.. itu.. ada sisa capuccino.." ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk bibir Kyuhyun.

"mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"itu.." jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"aishh.. tissue nya abis lagi.. pake' ini aja deh.." Sungmin langsung membersihkan sisa capuccino yg ada di bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri.

DEG

"Minnie, apa yg kamu lakukan ?" batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu..

"nah.. bersih deh.." Sungmin tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun masih kaget dengan perlakuan tiba – tiba dari Sungmin. Dia terdiam.

"tadi itu apa ? Minnie cium aku ? Omo ! aku harus menahan diriku.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbengong sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan mulutnya berkomat – kamit tak jelas.

"Kyunim ? Kyunim gapapa ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar.

"eh ? a..ku.. aku gapapa kok.. sampe mana kita tadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"sampe mana ya ? oiya, Kyunim kesini karna gak bisa jauh2 dari Minnie.." jawab Sungmin santai. *GR banget lu min*

"oiya.. aku mau tinggal disini sama kamu.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"jinjja ? wah.. asik !" teriak Sungmin.

"aku udah minta ijin sama Appa dan Umma aku.. Appa dan Umma kamu juga.. tapi untuk sementara kita beda apartemen.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"sementara ?" tanya Sungmin.

"iya..karna sebulan lagi kita akan menikah sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"mwo ?! sebulan lagi ? kok gak ada yg bilang sama Minnie ?" kaget Sungmin.

"hmm.. orang tua kita yg merencanakan semua ini sayang.." balas Kyuhyun.

"aishh.. para orang tua itu.. demen banget bikin anaknya kena serangan jantung mendadak.." gumam Sungmin.

"dan setelah kita menikah nanti, kita akan tetap tinggal disini.. kamu kuliah, dan aku bekerja mengelola perusahaan Appa disini.. aku heran, perusahaan Appa banyak sekali cabangnya di berbagai negara.." jelas Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya.

"oh.. gitu yah.." tanggap Sungmin sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"kamu kenapa Minnie ? kamu gak suka kita nikah ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hm ? nggak kok.. kata siapa MInnie gak suka ? emang kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"abis.. tanggapan kamu cuma ngangguk – ngangguk doang.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie bingung Kyunim.. trus gaun, undangan, tempat, dan lain – lainnya gimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"itu nanti ada yg ngurus Minnie.. nanti kita cari cincin pernikahan kita.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"kamu kenapa nangis chagiya ?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"ini tangisan bahagia, Kyunim.. makasih ya.. maaf, Minnie malah gak berbuat apa – apa buat pernikahan kita.." tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"ssstttt.. kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu sayang.. maafin aku ya.. aku yg pengen mempercepat pernikahan kita.. karna aku gak kuat musti jauh – jauh dari kamu.. aku takut kehilangan kamu.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyunim gak percaya sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"aku percaya kok sama kamu.. tapi kamu tau ? kamu itu manis.. jadi, mana ada seorang pria yg nolak pesona kamu.. apalagi disini banyak pria bule yg bahkan lebih gagah dan tampan dibanding aku.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"haha.. dasar Kyunim ! ya gak mungkin lah.. Minnie kan sayangnya cuma sama Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sementara itu..

"yeobo.. mana gaun yg cocok buat Minnie ?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"aishh.. yeobo.. kamu kan tau selera Minnie kayak apa.. pilih aja yg kira2 pas buat Minnie.." jawab Hangeng.

"ishh.. kamu gak ngebantu banget sih.. aku tanya Teuki aja deh.." kesal Heechul.

Heechul menghampiri Teuki yg sedang memilih jas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Teuki.. kira2 gaun nya yg mana yg bagus buat Minnie ?" tanya Heechul sambil memperlihatkan gaun di kedua tangannya.

"hmm.. semuanya bagus.. tapi aku lebih suka yg ini.." jawab Teuki sambil menunjuk salah satu gaun di tangan kanan Heechul.

Kangin menghampiri dua wanita paruh baya itu.

"aigoo.. yeobo.. kau seperti sedang memilih gaun untukmu.. apapun yg kau pakai, pasti cantik.." bisik Kangin mesra pada Teuki.

Wajah Teuki langsung memerah.

"YA ! Kangin-ah.. apa yg kau lakukan sampe wajah Teuki merah begitu ?" tanya Heechul.

"aku gak melakukan apa2 kok.. aku ke Hangeng dulu sebentar.." jawab Kangin.

Kangin lalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Teuki.

"oiya, Kangin-ah.. gimana kalo ruangan ini bernuansa merah ? menurut feng shui, ini bagus sekali untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan.." Hangeng mengutarakan pendapatnya pada Kangin.

"aishh.. kau ini terlalu lama di Cina yah jadi begini.." balas Kangin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"YA ! Kangin-ah ! kau meledekku ya ?" tanya Hangeng pura – pura marah.

"haha.. kau ini terlalu sensitif.." jawab Kangin.

Kangin terlihat berfikir.

"gini aja.. karna pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yg sangat sakral dan mempunyai makna kesucian, jadi bagaimana kalau semuanya kita dekorasi dengan warna putih ? seperti Siwon waktu itu.." kali ini, Kangin yg mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"hmm.. sepertinya idemu bagus juga.." balas Hangeng.

Tiba – tiba Heechul dan Teuki datang.

"tunggu.. Minnie itu kan suka banget sama warna pink.. gimana kalo kita bikin semuanya warna pink ? kalo putih itu udah biasa.." usul Heechul.

"hmm.. tapi aku lebih suka usulnya Kangin.." balas Hangeng.

Heechul memberikan 'death glare' pada suami tercintanya itu.

Hangeng hanya terkekeh.

"ya udah.. nanti kita tanya aja sama Minnie dan Kyuhyun.. mereka mau warna apa.." Teuki memberikan solusi.

Semuanya pun mengangguk.

TBC


	32. Chapter 29

My Lovely Teacher

Part 29 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

apartemen

"istirahat ya chagi.. tidur yg nyenyak.. CUP~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Kyunim juga yah.." balas Sungmin lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruangannya, lalu beristirahat, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Keesokkan paginya..

Ting Tong..

"chagi.. bangun.. udah siang nih.." Kyuhyun menekan bel dan berteriak.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka..

"tumben udah rapi.." heran Kyuhyun.

"hehe.. semenjak tinggal disini, Minnie jadi bisa bangun pagi.." ucap Sungmin.

"ya udah yuk aku anter.. nanti kamu telat lagi.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"ayo.." balas Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kebersamaan yg sedang mereka jalani. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sering sekali menyempatkan waktu untuk berjalan – jalan bersama. Entah itu makan bersama, atau jalan – jalan di sekitar taman.

Kyuhyun juga selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin ke kampus, lalu Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor cabang ayahnya dan mengelola perusahaan ayahnya. Sungmin juga suka membawa cemilan untuk Kyuhyun ke apartemennya. Kyuhyun jarang sekali meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Kyunim.. nanti jadi kan jemput Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin lewat ponselnya.

"iya chagi.. aku usahain pulang cepet yah.." jawab Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

Sungmin menunggu di halte depan kampusnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, tapi Kyuhyun belum muncul juga.

"Kyunim kemana sih ? katanya mau pulang cepet.. telfon aja deh.." Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"MAAF.. telepon yg anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan.. silahkan coba lagi nanti.." jawab telepon itu.

"mwo ?! kok gak aktif ?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin berkali – kali menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya.

kantor

"aishh.. batere nya pake' abis lagi.. aku lupa bawa charger.. pasti Minnie nelfon aku.. aduh, mana meeting nya lama banget lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan rekan kerjanya yg sedang berpresentasi, dia hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin nya.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"akhirnya selesai juga.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung membereskan barang – barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

Sementara itu..

"hi dear.. I see you're alone.. wanna play with us ? don't worry.. we will play smooth.." ternyata ada 3 orang lelaki yg mendekati Sungmin.

Salah satu pria itu memegang pipi Sungmin.

"don't touch me ! what do you want ? GO away from me !" teriak Sungmin sambil mencegah pria2 itu untuk menyentuhnya.

"hey miss.. don't be rude with us if you wanna safe.." ucap pria itu, dan kali ini, dia berusaha mencium Sungmin.

"NO ! go away from me ! let me go ! please.." ucap Sungmin memohon.

"Kyunim.. Minnie takut.. tolong Minnie.." batin Sungmin.

"everybody ! please help me !" teriak Sungmin meminta pertolongan sambil berlinangan air mata.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.. jalanan itu sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun di jalan itu.

"don't waste our time, dear.. let's play.." ucap pria itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Dia berharap ada seseorang yg berbaik hati menolong dia. Sungmin menutup matanya. Dia sangat takut.

Tapi tiba – tiba..

BUGHH

BUGHH

PLAKK

*bunyinya gak bagus*

Seseorang telah memukul ketiga pria jahat itu.

"how dare you !" teriak pria itu.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY GIRL, BASTARD ! or you will die.." teriak seseorang yg menghajar pria itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Kyunim ! Kyunim ! tolong Minnie.. Minnie takut.." teriak Sungmin yg duduk di pojok halte.

Sungmin sangat takut, sehingga kakinya lemas dan tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"maafin aku Minnie.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan Sungmin, tiba – tiba..

BUGHH

Pria jahat itu melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Kyuhyun.

"akhh.." rintih Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim !" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan..

BUGHH

BUGHH

Kini Kyuhyun membalas pukulan para pria jahat itu.

Akhirnya, pria – pria itu kalah di tangan Kyuhyun.

"I told you.. you will die.. I will give you more if you still wanna play with me.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk khas nya.

Pria – pria jahat itu pun langsung kabur.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin yg terduduk lemas di sudut halte.

"Minnie ! Minnie ! kamu gapapa kan ? maafin aku Minnie.. maaf.. maaf, aku terlambat.." Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Kyunim.."Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu pingsan.

"MINNIE !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pulang ke apartemennya.

apartemen Kyuhyun

Dibaringkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selalu membisikkan kata maaf.

"maaf Minnie.. maafin aku.. maaf.." Kyuhyun menangis.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik.

"eunghh.. Kyunim.." Sungmin melenguh menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"aku disini sayang.." Kyuhyun langsung buru – buru menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, dia tak mau Sungmin melihat dirinya menangis.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kyunim ! Minnie takut.. hikss.. hikss.." ucap Sungmin di sela isak tangisnya.

"sstt.. aku disini sayang.. jangan takut lagi ya.. maaf.. maafin aku.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"jangan tinggalin Minnie.. hikss.." kata Sungmin terisak lagi.

"iya sayang.. aku gak bakal ninggalin kamu.. jangan takut ya sayang.. cup.. cup.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat syok dengan kejadian yg baru saja dia alami. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Lalu, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin.

"sstt.. jangan nangis lagi sayang.. ada aku.. aku janji bakal selalu ngejagain kamu.." Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin.

"Kyunim janji yah.." ucap Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. aku janji.." balas Kyuhyun sambil membuat huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"nah gitu dong senyum.. itu baru Minniemin sayangku.." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin merasa lebih tenang.

"ya udah, kamu disini dulu ya.. aku buatin makanan dulu.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju dapur.

10 menit kemudian..

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar dengan satu nampan berisi 1 mangkuk sup dan 1 gelas air putih.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yg sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"hmm.. tidur yah.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan tadi di samping tempat tidur.

"Minnie.. Minnie sayang.. makan dulu yuk.. kamu dari tadi belum makan kan ? makannya tadi kamu pingsan.. bangun dulu yuk.." Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin.

Tapi, Sungmin tidak bergeming. Sungmin masih saja tidur.

"hmm.. bangun dong sayang.. makan.. dikiiitt aja.. atau kamu mau pake' cara yg lain ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg tidak dijawab oleh Sungmin.

"oke.. kita pake' cara lain yah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"sayang.. bangun dong.. cup.. aku udah bikin makanan enak loh.. cup.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil melumat bibir Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin belum bangun juga.

"Minnie sayang.. bangun dong.. aku gigit nih.." kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menggigit pipi Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tetap diam.

"Minnieming~~ bangun dong.." rajuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya lagi. Kali ini dia menempatkan wajahnya di sela – sela leher Sungmin dan perlahan mengecupnya berkali – kali.

Tadinya Sungmin tak bergemnig, tapi..

"aahhh.. Kyunim.. geli.." desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia terus menerus leher jenjang putih nan mulus Sungmin.

"udah.. Kyunim.. ampun.. geli.. hehe.." Sungmin terkekeh.

"hmm.. jadi dari tadi kamu ngerjain aku, hah ?" tanya Kyuhyun pura – pura kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"tadi Minnie tidur beneran kok.. tapi kebangun pas Kyunim cium Minnie tadi.." jawab Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan wajah merah meronanya.

"haha.. ya udah, kamu makan dulu yah.. aku gak mau kamu sakit.. sekarang buka mulutmu.. aaaaa~~" suruh Kyuhyun dan mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"hmm.. sup labu nya enak Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin.

"kalo gitu, makan yg banyak dan harus abis !" suruh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai makan..

"hmm.. gimana kalo malem ini, Minnie tidur disini ? Minnie takut Kyunim.." pinta Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. tadi aku juga berpikir seperti itu.. ya udah, kamu tidur aja yah.. biar nanti aku tidur di sofa.. malem sayang.." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar menuju lemari pakaian yg ada di kamar lain.

Sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun ingin mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tapi tiba – tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Ditambah lagi suara petir yg menggelegar.

"ujannya serem banget.. suara petir nya gede banget lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membuka kemejanya.

Tiba – tiba..

"KYUNIIIIIIMMMM !" Sungmin berteriak sangat kencang.

"Minnie !" Kyuhyun langsung memakai kaos yg diambilnya dengan asal dari lemarinya dan memakainya, lalu menghampiri Sungmin di kamar.

kamar

Sungmin terlihat sedang meringkuk sambil menutup telinganya.

"Minnie !" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyunim ! Minnie.. Minnie takut petir.." ucap Sungmin ketakutan.

"aigoo.. Minnie.. kamu bikin aku kaget aja.. udah gapapa kok.. ada aku disini.." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun.

"kamu tidur lagi ya sayang.. aku takut kamu sakit.." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin.

"tapi Minnie takut.. Kyunim jangan kemana – mana.." pinta Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"iya Minnie sayang.. aku gak bakal kemana – mana.." balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin tidur. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sebagai sandaran tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin agar Sungmin merasa tenang dan mengecupnya sesekali sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Akhirnya Sungmin pun tertidur pulas.

"hhoooaahhhmmm.. ngantuk banget.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tertidur, dan mereka terlelap sampai pagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

rumah SiBum

"nah, coba panggil aku uncle Donghae.." ucap seseorang yg sekarang sudah menjadi paman, tapi tidak ingin dipanggil paman oleh sang keponakan.

"hmm.. uncle Dongdong.. hehe.." ucap sang keponakan sambil terkekeh di gendongan sang paman.

"aishh.. Taemin-ah.. bukan uncle Dongdong, tapi uncle Donghae.." suruh Donghae pada Taemin.

"hehe.. uncle Dongdong.. uncle Dongdong.. uncle Dongdong .." ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk hidung Donghae.

"kalo gak mau panggil uncle Donghae, aku gak akan ngasih kamu permen lagi.." Donghae pura – pura marah.

Tapi, Donghae langsung kaget ketika ada sesuatu yg mengalir di sekitar dada dan perutnya.

"huwwwwaaaaaaa... Kibum noonaaaaaaaa.. Taemin pipis lagiiiiiiiiiii.." teriak Donghae.

Ini sudah yg ketiga kalinya Taemin pipis di gendongan Donghae. Taemin hanya tertawa geli melihat pamannya.

Lalu Siwon datang.

"ishh.. gak usah pake' teriak kali ! lo mau bikin semua orang budek apa ?" bentak Siwon.

"nah lu ! yg dateng malah bapaknye.." batin Donghae.

"abis.. Taemin nya nih.. pipis terus pas gw gendong.." Donghae mengadu pada Siwon.

"wajar dong anak kecil ngompol.. lo nya aja yg lebay.. sini Taemin nya !" omel Siwon lagi sambil mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Donghae.

Siwon langsung melarikan Taemin ke kamar. Donghae juga hendak membersihkan dirinya.

"Haeppa mau kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae melewati ruang keluarga.

"mau ganti baju dulu.. abis dipipisin Taemin.." jawab Donghae.

"lagi ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum geli.

"apa kalian ketawa – ketawa ?" tanya Donghae emosi.

"udah lah Haeppa.. cepet ganti baju.." suruh Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun menurut.

"aduh.. ini yg bagus yg mana Hyukkie ? kita pake gaun yg mana ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan katalog majalah sebuah butik.

"yg mana ya ? semuanya bagus.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil melihat katalog tersebut.

Tapi tiba – tiba ada yg menginterupsi.

"eits ! jangan lupa ! semua harus serba PINK dan PUTIH.." titah Heechul.

"iya Heechul Umma.. kita ngerti kok.." balas Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka bertiga disuruh Heechul memanggil dirinya Umma, begitu juga dengan Teuki. Dan itu semua karna paksaan Heechul, tapi Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak keberatan, karna mereka juga menganggap Heechul dan Teuki sebagai Umma mereka, begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Hangeng, mereka memanggilnya Appa.

ruang TV

"Changmin-ah.. aku mau nonton tinju.." rajuk Jo tta.

"iya iya.. tapi janji ya, abis itu gak mukul aku !" titah Changmin.

"hehe.. gak janji kalo itu.. tergantung baby nya.. mau mukul atau nggak.." Jo tta langsung merebut remote TV dari tangan Changmin sambil memakan cemilannya.

"aishh.. dasar ibu hamil.." gumam Changmin.

Selalu begitu. Jo tta selalu ingin menonton pertandingan tinju, tapi sehabis itu, Changmin lah yg menjadi korbannya. Jo tta langsung mempraktekkan apa yg dia lihat di pertandingan tinju tadi. Entah itu kemauan bayi atau kemaunnya sendiri. Hehe..

ruang keluarga

Donghae kembali dengan pakaian yg bersih dan menghampiri Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Taemin main sama uncle dan aunty dulu yah.." ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan Taemin ke gendongan Eunhyuk.

"aigoo manisnya.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggendong Taemin di pelukannya.

Kibum langsung melanjutkan kesibukannya lagi, yaitu mengatur makanan untuk pernikahan KyuMin bersama suami tercintanya, Siwon.

"coba Taemin-ah.. siapa aku ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"hmm.. aunty Wookie.. kekeke.." jawab Taemin.

"wahhh.. pinter.. Taemin pinter.." sorak Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Donghae.

"terus.. aku siapa ?" kini giliran Eunhyuk yg bertanya.

"kekeke.. aunty Hyukkie.." jawab Taemin sambil memamerkan giginya yg baru tumbuh.

"yey ! Taemin pintar !" ujar Eunhyuk senang dan mencium pipi Taemin.

"coba aku.. aku siapa ?" sekarang giliran Donghae.

"aaaaaa.. uncle Dongdong.. uncle Dongdong.. uncle Dongdong !" jawab Taemin sambil menunjuk – nunjuk hidung Donghae.

"aishh.. kenapa Dongdong sih ? namaku kan Donghae.." kesal Donghae.

"udahlah Haeppa.. namanya juga anak kecil.." Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae.

"nah.. sekarang giliran aku... aku siapa ?" tanya Yesung.

"eng ? Om Ecung ! kekeke.." jawab Taemin sambil mencubit pipi Yesung.

"mwo ? kenapa Donghae hyung dipanggil uncle sedangkan aku dipanggil Om ? kamu gak adil Taemin-ah.." kesal Yesung.

"Sungie.. masa' marah sih anak kecil.. gapapa dong kalo dia manggil kamu om.." ucap Ryeowook.

"tapi kan seenggaknya Uncle lebih keren daripada Om.." ujar Yesung sambil cemberut.

Yang lain hanya tertawa, termasuk Taemin.

Sementara itu..

"yeobo.. kenapa harus warna pink sama putih sih ? kenapa gak merah aja ?" komplain Hangeng pada Heechul.

"itu kan kemauan anak kita yeobo.." jawab Heechul.

"tapi kan jadi aneh.." kata Hangeng.

"aneh ? nggak kok.. menurut aku, ini malah bagus banget.." ujar Teuki sambil melihat seluruh isi ruangan.

"iya.. menurut aku, ini perpaduan yg pas.. simple tapi tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik.." kini giliran Kangin yg berkomentar.

Kalian heran kan kenapa disini semuanya berkumpul ? keluarga besar ini sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di luar negeri, maka mereka semua yg mempersiapkan semua ini. Kalian tau kan siapa yg bikin semua rencana ini ? Yup ! tentu saja para orang tua itu. Dan kini, mereka sangat sibuk. Jadi sebaiknya kita gak ganggu mereka.

Kita intip KyuMin bentar yuk..

mall

"hmm.. yg ini bagus gak Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang cincin emas di jari manisnya.

"hmm.. jangan yg ini sayang.. gimana kalo emas putih ? lebih cantik.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas cincin tadi dan mulai memilih cincin lain.

"gimana kalo yg ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cincin emas putih dengan batu berlian di tengahnya.

Sungmin langsung terkejut dengan pilihan Kyuhyun.

"ini kan mahal Kyunim.. yg lain aja.." bisik Sungmin.

"gapapa sayang.. kan sekali seumur hidup.." balas Kyuhyun sambil berbisik juga.

"daripada beli cincin, mending beli yg lain Kyunim.. carinya yg biasa aja.. bagi Minnie, yg penting itu bukan cincinnya, tapi maknanya.." jelas Sungmin sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"aigoo.. calon istriku bijak sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"aishh Kyunim.. Minnie kan malu.." wajah Sungmin memerah.

Mereka masih mencari cincin yg tepat. Lalu Kyuhyun melihat ada sebuah cincin yg menarik perhatiannya.

"gimana kalo yg itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu cincin.

Sungmin melihat cincin itu.

"cincin ini cantik banget Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka memilih cincin emas putih yg ditengahnya bergambar bintang dengan batu berwarna biru safir ditengah bintang tersebut. *ngerti gak maksudnya ?*

"we take this.. please " Kyuhyun menyerahkan sepasang cincin yg dia lihat tadi kepada penjaga took cincin tersebut.

Bagaimana acara pernikahan KyuMin nanti ? tunggu di part selanjutnya..


	33. Chapter 30

My Lovely Teacher

Part 30 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

Wedding Day

rumah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin, dia mencoba kemeja dan tuxedo yg dipilihkan Umma nya untuknya. Tentu saja tuxedo itu berwarna pink dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

"aishh.. kenapa musti warna pink sih ? ini semua gara2 Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun.

***FLASHBACK***

"Kyunim.. Appa sama Umma nanya, katanya kita mau pake warna apa nanti di pernikahan kita ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku rasa putih bagus.. kayak waktu itu Siwon hyung.. putih itu kan suci.. seperti cinta kita.. suci.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menggombal.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kamu kenapa sayang ? kamu gak suka ? emang kamu mau warna apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie suka warna pink.. Minnie mau semuanya warna pink.." jawab Sungmin.

"MWO ?! PINK ?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka warna pink. Tapi Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

"putih aja ya sayang.. kayak Siwon hyung waktu itu.. lucu kan ?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"SHIRREO ! Minnie mau warna PINK.. TITIK.." Sungmin melipat tangan di dadanya dan cemberut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin sangat keras kepala kalau berurusan dengan warna pink. Kyuhyun terus berpikir agar Sungmin tidak marah lagi.

"hmm.. oke.. kita pake warna pink dan warna putih.. gimana ? adil kan ?" saran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir.

"pink dan putih ? boleh juga.. gak terlalu buruk.. makasih Kyunim.." balas Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"aishh.. dasar Pinky Minnie.." batin Kyuhyun.

***FLASHBACK END***

"kalo inget waktu itu, aku jadi geli sendiri.. hihi.. akhirnya aku pake warna pink juga.. hufft.. OMO !" gumam Kyuhyun di depan cermin.

"OMO ! Umma... Appa..." Kyuhyun memanggil Umma dan Appa nya dengan suara yg cukup keras.

Tak lama kemudian, Kangin dan Teuki menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"aigoo.. ada apa Kyu ? ada yg salah ?" tanya Teuki dan Kangin khawatir.

"coba Appa sama Umma liat cerminnya.." suruh Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk cermin di depannya.

Kangin dan Teuki melihat cermin tersebut. Disana ada pantulan bayangan Kyuhyun, Teuki dan Kangin.

"kenapa sayang ? cerminnya kotor ? atau retak ?" tanya Teuki sambil meraba cermin itu.

"anni.. bukan itu.. coba Umma liat dengan seksama sekali lagi.." suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

Teuki dan Kangin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka hanya melihat bayangan mereka sendiri.

"ada apa sih Kyu ?" tanya Kangin kesal karna tdk dpt menemukan sesuatu yg dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"jadi kalian bener2 gak tau ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Teuki menggeleng.

"aishh.. Appa, Umma.. apa kalian gak sadar ? aku sendiri aja gak nyangka, ternyata aku ini makin tampan, walaupun memakai tuxedo pink ini.. apa kalian gak bangga sama aku yg makin hari makin tampan ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun narsis.

PLETAKK

PLETAKK

2 jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun.

"AAWWW.. sakit.." rintih Kyuhyun.

"dasar anak narsis.. udah cepet ! jangan buang2 waktu lagi.. keluarga Lee pasti udah berangkat.." titah Kangin dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. Umma kira ada apa.. tapi, anak Umma emang paling ganteng kok.." ujar Teuki sambil tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalo emang Umma mengakui ketampanan aku, kenapa Umma ikut mukul kepalaku ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang cemberut.

"itu hukuman buat kamu.. udah ah.. cepet siap2.." Teuki meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara berdandannya.

rumah Sungmin

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka..

Terlihat seorang gadis memakai gaun sederhana yg di dominasi oleh warna pink dengan gradasi warna putih. Make up wajahnya terlihat natural. Tidak terlalu tebal dan mencolok, tapi tetap memberikan kesan manis, cantik, dan anggun. Gadis itu juga memakai mahkota dengan kerudung transparan berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Tak lupa satu buket bunga di tangannya.

"selesai.." ujar Kibum, sang kakak ipar.

Cklek..

Suara pintu terbuka..

"kamu sangat cantik Minnie-ah.." ujar sang Umma dan Appa ketika melihat Sungmin di kamarnya.

"makasih Umma, Appa.. makasih juga Kibum onnie, yg udah bikin Minnie cantik hari ini.." ucap Sungmin.

"aku Cuma membantu sedikit, Minnie-ah.. kamu emang udah cantik.." balas Kibum.

"ya udah, yg lain udah siap Kibum-ah ?" tanya Heechul.

"tadi semuanya udah kumpul di bawah, Umma.." jawab Kibum.

"ya udah.. Kibum-ah, tolong periksa semuanya ya.." Heechul meminta tolong pada Kibum.

"arrasseo Umma.." balas Kibum.

Kibum meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"kamu cantik sekali Minnie-ah.." puji Hangeng.

"anaknya siapa dulu dong.. hehe.." balas Sungmin sambil duduk di tengah Appa dan Umma nya.

"gak kerasa ya kamu udah mau nikah.. kayaknya, kamu baru lahir kemarin.." ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

"kamu tau ? berat sekali seorang Appa melepas anak putrinya yg ingin menikah.. dan sekarang Appa sedang mengalaminya.." ucap Hangeng lagi.

"Appa.." lirih Sungmin dan sepertinya Sungmin ingin menangis.

Hangeng menyentuh wajah anaknya dengan lembut.

"jangan menangis sayang.. nanti make –up nya luntur.. bisa – bisa nanti kamu dimarahin Kibum lagi karna merusak hasil karyanya.." ledek Hangeng.

"ish Appa.." Sungmin tersenyum, lalu memeluk Hangeng.

"saranghae Appa.. I really love you.." Sungmin terus membisikkan kata cinta di telinga sang Appa.

"na do Minnie- ah.. nado saranghaeyo.." tanpa disadari Sungmin, Hangeng telah menangis dalam pelukannya.

Heechul langsung menghapus air mata sang suami dan mengisyaratkan Hangeng kalau dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Sungmin. Tapi, Heechul pun tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Buru – buru Heechul menghapus air matanya itu.

Setelah lama berpelukan, mereka pun melepasnya. Hangeng buru – buru menghapus air matanya agar Sungmin tidak melihatnya menangis.

Lalu, pelukan Sungmin kini berpindah ke Heechul.

"gak nyangka kamu bakal nikah secepet ini sayang.. pasti rumah ini sepi tanpa kamu nanti.." ucap Heechul.

"Umma kan bisa telfon Minnie setiap hari.." balas Sungmin.

"tapi tetep aja.. rasanya beda.. kamu harus sering – sering main kesini pokoknya.. kalo Kyuhyun gak mau bawa kamu kesini, Umma suruh dia cerai sama kamu.." ucap Heechul lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya.

"arrasseo Umma.. kalo dia gak mau bawa aku kesini, secepetnya aku ceraikan dia.. hehe.." Ucap Sungmin, lalu mencium kedua pipi Umma nya.

"saranghae Umma.." ucap Sungmin.

"na do saranghae Minnie-ah.." balas Heechul.

"kamu harus menjadi istri yg baik.. hormati suamimu, perlakukan dia dengan baik, jangan pergi kalo suami mu tidak mengijinkannya, jangan mem.." ucapan Hangeng terpotong.

"iya Appa.. Minnie ngerti kok.. makasih, selama ini Appa sama Umma udah ngejagain Minnie dan jadi orang tua terbaik yg pernah Minnie punya.. maaf, kalo selama ini Minnie selalu ngerepotin kalian.. Minnie selalu sayang Umma sama Appa.." potong Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya dengan erat..

Sangat berat bagi Hangeng dan Heechul melepas putri kesayangannya itu. Selama ini, Hangeng dan Heechul lah yg menjaga Sungmin sedari kecil, tapi kini.. sudah ada yg menggantikan Hangeng dan Heechul untuk menjaga 'Minnie' nya setulus hati. Dan mereka percaya kalau Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Sungmin sebaik mereka menjaga Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar kamar dan mendapati Siwon sedang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu memeluk Siwon.

"gak nyangka dongsaeng-ku udah gede.." Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil sesekali mencium kepala Sungmin.

"Wonppa.. apaan sih.. Minnie kan emang udah gede.." balas Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"hehe.. iya, tapi bagi aku.. kamu tetep aja Minnie dongsaengku yg mungil dan kecil.. kayak labu bantet, sepet lagi.. hehe.." ledek Siwon.

"Wonppa jangan mulai deh.." kesal Sungmin.

"hmm.. aku pasti bakal kangen banget sama kamu nanti.. soalnya gak ada yg bisa aku ledekkin lagi.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"jadi Wonppa kangen ngeledekkin Minnie aja ?" tanya Sungmin pura – pura marah.

"hehe.. ya gak gitu sayang.. aku pasti bakal kangen banget sama kamu.. kamu kan abis ini bakal tinggal di London.. apalagi, Taemin sering nanyain kapan kamu pulang.." jawab Siwon.

"makasih ya Wonppa.. selama ini, Wonppa udah ngejagain Minnie dan jadi tempat curhat Minnie.." ucap Sungmin.

"sama2 sayang.. sekarang ada yg ngegantiin tugas aku buat jagain kamu.." Siwon memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon.

"wah.. wah.. wah.. aku juga mau dong dipeluk Minnie.." ucap seseorang yg mukanya mirip ikan.

"sini Haeppa.." Sungmin mengajak Donghae dalam pelukannya.

"aishh.. aku gak mau dipeluk ikan pesut.." Siwon melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, tapi Sungmin masih tetap memeluk Donghae.

"selamat ya Minnie-ah.. semoga kamu jadi istri yg baik.. tapi kalo Kyuhyun macem2, kamu harus bilang sama aku.. biar aku pukul dia.." ujar Donghae sambil membalas pelukannya.

"ahaha.. arrasseo Haeppa.." balas Sungmin.

"aku sayang sama kalian.." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Siwon dan Donghae.

"kita juga sayang kamu Minnie.." balas Siwon dan Donghae.

gereja

Semua tamu telah tiba di gereja menanti pemberkatan yg sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Di deretan tamu, sudah ada orang tua Donghae, orang tua Eunhyuk, orang tua Kibum, orang tua Yesung dan Ryeowook, Changmin dan Jo tta yg perutnya makin membesar, Heechul, Kangin dan Teuki, Siwon dan Kibum yg sedang menggendong Taemin. Tak terkecuali Jessica dan Shidong, dan masih banyak lagi tamu yg lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, calon mempelai pria pun datang dengan gagah dan tampannya. Dia berjalan menuju altar, dia pun tersenyum bahagia menunggu calon mempelai wanita datang.

depan pintu gereja

"kamu udah siap sayang ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Minnie agak gugup Appa.. tapi Minnie siap.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengamit lengan Hangeng kuat - kuat.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju altar.

Di depan mereka sudah ada Eunhyuk-Donghae dan Yesung-Ryeowook yg bertugas menabur bunga.

"Appa.. jangan biarin Minnie jatuh ya.. kalo Minnie jatuh, Appa musti siap2 nangkep Minnie.." bisik Sungmin.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"iya sayang.. Appa gak akan biarin kamu jatuh.. kamu santai aja jalannya.." balas Hangeng.

Semua mata tamu tertuju pada calon mempelai wanita. Mereka kagum dengan kecantikannya. Sedangkan calon mempelai wanita itu, terus mengeluaran semburat merah di pipinya karna tak kuasa menahan malu.

Di depan sana, calon mempelai wanita melihat seorang lelaki tampan yg sedang tersenyum padanya dan menanti kedatangannya. Calon mempelai lelaki itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada calon mempelai wanitanya yg sedang menuju ke arahnya. Akhirnya calon mempelai wanita sampai di depan altar. Hangeng memberikan tangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"jaga putriku dengan baik.." ucap Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menerima tangan Sungmin dari genggaman Hangeng.

"baik Appa.." balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk.

Hangeng kembali duduk di dekat sang istri.

"Minnie kelihatan bahagia sekali, yeobo.." ucap Heechul.

"iya.. tapi dia tadi sempet gugup.." balas Hangeng.

KyuMin

"kamu cantik banget Minnie.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim juga tampan.." balas Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"ehem.. Baiklah.. kita mulai.." ucap pak pendeta.

" Cho Kyuhyun.. bersediakah kau menikahi Lee Sungmin dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? *gw ngarang banget*" ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Kyuhyun.

" Lee Sungmin.. bersediakah kau menikahi Cho Kyuhyun dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " ucap pak pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Sungmin.

*sah ? sah ? Alhamdulillah..*

#PLAKK

Lanjut..

Lalu mereka berdua saling mengaitkan cincin pernikahan di jari mereka..

"dengan ini, saya sah kan kalian menjadi suami-istri.. silahkan anda mencium pasangan anda.." ucap pak pendeta.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.. memberikan ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Saranghae Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"na do saranghae Kyunim.." balas Sungmin.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia.. acara berlangsung dengan khidmat..

Setelah itu, mereka pindah ke gedung resepsi yg sudah dipersiapkan. Semua ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna pink dan putih. Mereka sedang berbaur dengan tamu – tamu yg lain. Mereka sangat antusias menyambut tamu yg datang dan memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia sekali. Sesekali mereka mencuri – curi pandang ketika mereka menyambut tamu yg datang, lalu tersenyum.

Para orang tua pun menghampiri mereka.

"gimana sayang sama dekorasinya ? kamu suka ?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

"hm ? iya Umma.. Minnie suka banget sama dekorasi dan perpaduan warnanya.. cantik, anggun dan elegan.. iya kan Kyunim ?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"iya sayang.. ini bagus banget.. makasih ya Umma, Appa.. kalian emang yg terbaik.." Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada orang tua nya dan orang tua Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"sama – sama.. gak usah sungkan sama kita.." balas Kangin.

"kalian yakin suka sama warnanya ? bukannya aneh ya ?" tanya Hangeng.

"nggak kok Appa.. ini bagus banget malah.. kenapa Appa ?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin.

Hangeng menunduk.

"Appa mu itu ngusulin semua dekorasinya jadi warna merah.. karna menurut feng shui, itu bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan.." jawab Heechul.

"ohhh.. gitu.. maaf ya Appa.. Minnie sama Kyunim bukannya gak setuju sama Appa, tapi kalo semuanya warna merah, nanti kita dikira lagi ngerayain Imlek.." Sungmin meminta maaf.

Semuanya terkekeh kecil.

"hehe.. iya juga yah.." gumam Hangeng sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Tiba – tiba..

"Minniiiiiiiiieeeeeeee.. Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuunnnn.. selamat ya sayang.." teriak seorang bibi dengan suaminya.

"aigoo.. Key ahjumma.. gak usah pake' teriak dong.." ujar Sungmin menutup sambil menutup telinganya.

Key dan Onew menghampiri dan memeluk keponakannya itu.

"selamat ya sayang.. semoga kalian langgeng sampe maut memisahkan kalian.." ucap Key lebay.

"makasih Key ahjumma.." balas Sungmin.

"Kyu, jaga Minnie baik2 yah.." pesan Onew.

"iya Onew ahjussi.." balas Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba lagi empat pasang bibi dan paman.

"selamat ya Kyuhyun, Sungmin.." ucap pasangan ZhouRy.

"terima kasih ahjumma, ahjussi.." balas KyuMin.

"selamat ya Kyuhyun, Sungmin.." ucap orangtua Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"terima kasih udah mau dateng ahjumma, ahjussi.." balas KyuMin.

"selamat ya Kyuhyun, Sungmin.. sepertinya bakal ada yg menyusul kalian secepatnya.." kini giliran Jaejoong ahjumma yg berbicara.

"hm ? maksud ahjumma ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae sudah melamar Eunhyuk.." jawab Yunho singkat.

"MWO ?! anakku sudah melamar anakmu ?!" kaget Key.

"mwo ? jadi Donghae belum memberitahumu ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"belum.. dia belum ngomong apa – apa sama kita.." jawab Onew.

"aishh.. anak itu.. awas kalo nanti ketemu.. bakal aku interogasi dia.. masa' ngelamar anak orang gak bilang sama kedua orangtuanya.." kesal Key.

"sabar yeobo.. nanti juga Donghae pasti bakal cerita kok.." ucap Onew menenangkan sang istri.

Sedangkan yg lain hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kayak aku waktu ngelamar kamu dulu ya ?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang Sungmin.

"iya.. kayak Kyunim.. hihi.." balas Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yg berada di pinggangnya.

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

BLUSHH

Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah seketika.

"hmm.. kayaknya kita harus tinggalin KyuMin nih.. udah mesra2an begitu.." sindir Teuki.

"hmm.. arrasseo.. ya udah, kita ngobrol di pojokkan aja yuk.." ajak Heechul pada para orang tua.

"eh, tunggu ! YA ! Kyuhyun ! jangan cium Minnie di sembarang tempat.. kau ini !" omel Hangeng.

Heechul pun langsung menarik suaminya agar tidak mengganggu KyuMin.

Para orangtua pun langsung meninggalkan KyuMin.

"sepertinya Appa mu belum ikhlas mempercayakanmu padaku.." ucap Kyuhyun yg menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"sepertinya begitu.. Kyunim harus hati2 makanya.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yg memabukkan baginya.

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk leher Sungmin. Hanya kecupan ringan, namun berkali – kali.

"engh~ Kyunim.. geli.." desah Sungmin kegelian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya mencium Sungmin.

"saranghe Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Sungmin.

"na do saranghe Kyunim.." balas Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"selamat ya Minnie.. gak nyangka kamu bakal nikah duluan.. hehe.. padahal tadinya aku kira, Haeppa sama Hyukkie yg duluan.." ucap Ryeowook.

"hehe.. Wookie bisa aja.. ini semua kemauannya Kyunim.. mempercepat pernikahan ini.." balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"abis ini, menurut kamu siapa lagi yg bakal nikah ?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"siapa yah ? tapi kayaknya Haeppa sama Hyukkkie deh.. abis itu baru kamu sama Sungie.. hehe.." jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"denger2 Haeppa udah ngelamar Hyukkie yah ?" ledek Sungmin.

"aishh Minnie.. gak usah dikasitau dong.." bisik Donghae.

"gapapa hyung.. itu kan berita bahagia.. ngapain ditutupin ?" jawab Kyuhyun yg mendengar bisikan Donghae.

"ya ! ya ! suami – istri ini kompak banget kalo urusan ngejahilin orang.." sindir Donghae.

KyuMin hanya tersenyum.

"oiya Hyukkie.. coba liat tangannya.." Sungmin meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan..

"wahh.. cincinnya cantik banget.. jadi ini cincin yg dikasih Haeppa.. aigoo.. Haeppa romantis banget.." sindir Sungmin.

Wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk memerah seketika.

"aishh.. kalian ini.. kita kan malu.." ucap EunHae berbarengan.

KyuMin tertawa puas ketika melihat wajah EunHae yg merah merona. Beda dengan Ryeowook yg terlihat agak sedih.

"kamu kenapa Wookie ? kamu sakit ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ah ? nggak kok.. aku gapapa.. aku mau ke toilet sebentar.." jawab Ryeowook sambil pergi meninggalkan KyuMin, EunHae dan Yesung.

Yesung yg mengerti kenapa Ryeowook seperti itu, langsung mengejar Ryeowook.

"ishh.. Minnie udah nikah.. Hyukkie udah dilamar Haeppa.. tapi aku ? Sungie bahkan sekarang sibuk banget.. jarang banget ketemu aku.. ishh.. nyebelin !" batin Ryeowook.

Yesung terus mencari Ryeowook di keramaian, dan akhirnya..

TAP

"Dapat !" batin Yesung.

Yesung menangkap tangan Ryeowook.

"mau kemana ?" tanya Yesung.

"ke toilet, gak denger apa tadi ?" jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"galak banget sih ?" Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap Yesung.

"aku tau, kamu pasti iri sama KyuMin dan EunHae kan ?" tanya Yesung.

"sok tau !" balas Ryeowook yg masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Yesung tersenyum.

"aku selalu tau tentang dirimu Wookie-ku.." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"sakit Sungie !" protes Ryeowook.

"aku mau minta maaf sama kamu.. karna belakangan ini kita jarang ketemu.. aku sibuk kuliah, kamu juga sibuk dengan kegiatan modelling kamu.. tapi selain aku kuliah, aku juga bekerja untuk tabungan di masa depan kita nanti.. aku gak mau hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua kita aja.. kamu udah kerja, masa' aku Cuma diem aja.. gimana nanti aku menghidupi keluarga kita nanti kalo aku gak kerja ?" jelas Yesung.

"Sungie.." mata Ryeowook berkaca – kaca mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

"maaf.. aku gak tau kalo kamu udah bekerja keras.. seharusnya aku bisa ngertiin kamu.." Ryeowook meminta maaf pada Yesung sambil menunduk.

"kamu gak salah Wookie-ku.." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook membalas pelukannya.

"oiya, orangtua kamu mana ?" tanya Yesung melepas pelukannya.

"hm ? emang kenapa kamu nyari orang tua aku ?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"aku mau minta ijin.." jawab Yesung.

"minta ijin buat apa ?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"minta ijin buat melamar anaknya.." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"mwo ? melamar ?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"iya.. kamu gak mau ya ? jadi, apa yg harus aku lakuin dengan 'ini' kalo kamu gak mau ?" Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak transparan kecil yg di dalamnya terdapat cincin yg cantik.

"Sungie.. aku.. aku mau.." jawab Ryeowook malu – malu.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"ayo, kita temui orang tua kamu.." ajak Yesung, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

KyuMin

Kini giliran pak Shindong yg memberi selamat pada KyuMin.

"wah.. gak nyangka ya, pak Kyuhyun kepincut sama Sungmin.. padahal dulu saya mau ngejodohin pak Kyuhyun sama bu Jessica loh.." ucap pak Shindong di depan KyuMin dan disebelah pak Shindong adalah Jessica.

"asihh.. pak Shindong ngapain sih ngomong kayak gitu.. kan Minnie bisa ngambek sama aku.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir, Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan pak Shindong.

"oops ! maaf ya.. saya gak bermaksud ngomong kayak gitu,, tapi kan sekarang pak Kyuhyun udah sama Sungmin ya.. ya udah deh, saya mau makan dulu.." Shindong langsung kabur mengambil makanan.

Sekarang giliran Jessica yg memberi selamat pada KyuMin.

"selamat ya buat kalian berdua.." ucap Jessica.

Ketika melihat Kyuhyun, Jessica tersenyum.. tapi ketika melihat Sungmin, Jessica memalingkan wajahnya.

"harusnya kan yg jadi pengantinnya Kyu itu aku.. bukan anak kecil itu.." batin Jessica.

"makasih ya bu Jessica.. lebih baik, ibu nyusul pak Shindong aja deh.. daripada disini.. rada ganggu yah.." usul Kyuhyun yg bermaksud mengusir Jessica dari hadapannya dan juga Sungmin.

"baiklah.." Jessica pun menurut.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi dari situ. Ketika Sungmin ingin pergi, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ke toilet.. kenapa ? mau ikut ?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"tuh kan marah.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya lalu membiarkan Sungmin pergi ke toilet.

"duh.. kenapa hari pernikahan aku malah jadi begini ?" batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Tak terasa, acara pun selesai..

Mereka beristirahat di rumah Sungmin.

rumah Sungmin

"makasih banyak ya semuanya.. aku gak tau gimana kalo gak ada kalian.." Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"sama2.." jawab mereka semua.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan muka cemberut.

"Minnie capek ! Minnie mau tidur !" ucap Sungmin masih dengan muka cemberutnya.

"iya.. arrasseo.." balas Kyuhyun.

"muka kamu kenapa Minnie ? kamu sakit ?" tanya Heechul.

"tanya aja tuh sama Kyunim !" jawab Sungmin, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK

Suara bantingan pintu yg cukup keras.

"Minnie kenapa, Kyunim ?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"gak ada apa –apa kok.. Cuma salah paham aja.. oiya, makasih ya.. kalian udah baik banget bantuin aku sama Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"sama2 Kyunim.. kita seneng kok kalo kalian seneng.." balas Yesung.

"tadinya kita mau pesta kecil – kecilan di sini.. tapi, kayaknya Minnie lagi gak mood yah ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"maaf ya.. tapi, kalian tetep bisa berpesta kok tanpa aku sama Minnie.." usul Kyuhyun.

"yahh.. gak seru dong.. "balas Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"ya udah Kyu, gapapa kok.. mending lo samperin Minnie ke kamar.. ada – ada aja deh lo ! baru juga nikah, udah berantem.. kapan mesranya ?" ujar Donghae.

"hmm.. kita selalu mesra tiap hari kok hyung.. hehe.. ya udah, aku susul Minnie dulu yah.." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar Sungmin.

"berantem kok dibilang mesra ?" gumam Donghae bingung.

"justru karna mereka berantem, mereka malah makin mesra Haeppa.." tanggap Eunhyuk.

"hm ? maksudnya gimana sih ? aku gak ngerti.." Donghae terlihat makin bingung.

"aduh.. susah deh ngejelasin ke Haeppa.. udah, gak usah dibahas deh.." balas Eunhyuk kesal.

"ya udah anak – anak.. mending sekarang kalian pulang dan istirahat, pasti kalian capek.. apa kalian mau nginep ? " tawar pasangan HanChul dan KangTeuk.

"ah, gak usah Umma.. kita pulang aja.. dah Umma, dah Appa.." pamit Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk.

"aku nganter Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae.

"makasih ya anak – anak.. hati – hati.." teriak Hanchul dan KangTeuk.

"kalo gitu, kita juga pulang ya Heechul, Hangeng.." pamit KangTeuk.

"iya.. hati2 yah.." balas Hangeng dan Heechul.

Lalu, orangtua Kyuhyun pun pulang dan orangtua Sungmin beristirahat di kamarnya.

kamar Sungmin

"Minnie ?" panggil Kyuhyun dari pintu.

Mata Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin dan menemukan sebuah gundukan besar di tempat tidur yg ditutupi oleh selimut.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin yg menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil membuka selimut yg menutupi wajah Sungmin.

Selimut pun terbuka dan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yg masih cemberut dan sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan baju piyama.

"ishh.." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"ishh.. Kyunim ngapain sih ?" tanya Sungmin dengan kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

" peluk kamu.." jawab Kyuhyun santai dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin terus berontak, tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin kesal karna Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"ishh.. Kyunim apa sih ?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"jangan ngambek dong sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyibak poni Sungmin.

"Minnie kesel sama pak Shindong tadi.. apa Minnie gak pantes sama Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan cemberut.

"ssssttt.. ngomong apa sih kamu ? kalo kamu ngomong gitu lagi, aku bakal hukum kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"hukum ? emangnya Minnie masih sekolah, pake dihukum2 segala.." protes Sungmin.

"iya.. hukumannya ini.." Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan langsung melahap bibir pink Sungmin yg sangat menggoda itu.

Sungmin kaget tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya, namun Sungmin lama – lama menikmati ciuman itu dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Merasa mendapat respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sungmin. Perang lidahpun terjadi.

Kyuhyun semakin ketagihan dengan bibir Sungmin yg manis. Kyuhyun mendominasi ciuman itu, Sungmin pun membalas dan mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun sudah menindih tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepas ciumannya. Tangan Kyuhyun terus meraba wajah dan leher Sungmin sehingga mengakibatkan Sungmin mendesah nikmat.

"eemmmhh~ Kyunim.." desah Sungmin disela ciumannya.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun semakin bersemangat dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Setelah lama berciuman, mereka pun melepasnya karna sama – sama membutuhkan oksigen. Mereka saling menatap. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin sangat seksi saat ini.

"kamu seksi banget sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ehmm.. ah~ Kyuh~ nim.." perkataan Sungmin dipotong dengan desahannya.

Kini Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Sungmin. Mencium leher putih jenjang nan mulus tersebut. Kyuhyun tak hanya mencium leher itu, tapi dia juga menghisap, bahkan menggigit leher itu sehingga berhasil memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Sungmin.

"engghh.. akhhh~.. geli.." Sungmin terus mendesah ketika bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun bermain di lehernya.

"kamu tau Minnie ? cup.. wangi tubuhmu sangat memabukkan untukku.. cup cup.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap mencium leher Sungmin.

"emmhh~~ Kyunim gombal aja.." balas Sungmin.

"kamu gak percaya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"ahahaha.. Kyunim.. geli.." desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya di leher Sungmin, sambil sesekali mengecupnya lagi. Sungmin menggeliat kegelian.

"haha.. Kyunim ampun.. iya, Minnie percaya.." ucap Sungmin disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan menempelkan hidung mereka.

"saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun, dan mencium bibir plum itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"mmhh~~ na do saranghae.." balas Sungmin dan kembali menikmati ciuman itu.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan sesekali meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi meraba wajah Sungmin, kini sudah mulai turun ke leher Sungmin dan meraba dada dan punggung Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun turun ke kancing piyama Sungmin dan berusaha membukanya.

Sungmin kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"K..Kyunim mau apa ?" tanya Sungmin kaget dan gugup.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"apa Minnie masih belum ngerti yah ?" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bingung menjelaskannya, tiba – tiba..

TOK TOK TOK

"Minnie ! Kyuhyun !" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar KyuMin..

"i.. itu.. Minnie mau buka pintu.." ucap Sungmin tergagap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin membuka pintu. Sungmin membenarkan penampilannya dulu, baru membuka pintunya.

Cklek..

"kenapa Kibum onnie ?" tanya Sungmin setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati Kibum yg tengah menggendong Taemin yg sedang meminum susunya dari botol berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Minnie~miii aunty.. aku mau bobo cama Minnie~mi aunty.." ujar si kecil Taemin.

"maaf ya Minnie.. Taemin dari tadi minta bobo sama kamu terus.. padahal, aku tadi udah bilang kalo kamu sama Kyuhyun udah tidur, tapi dia malah nangis.." jelas Kibum.

"ohh.. jadi si kecil ini mau bobo sama aku ?" tanya Sungmin.

Taemin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah.." Sungmin mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Kibum.

"tapi Minnie.. Kyuhyun gimana ?" tanya Kibum.

"gapapa kok onnie.. Kyunim pasti ngijinin kok.." jawab Sungmin.

"Taemin, you're save me.." batin Sungmin.

"ohh.. baiklah kalo gapapa.. kalo gitu, aku titip Taemin ya.. kalo dia kebangun, kasih aja susunya lagi.. Taemin-ah, jangan nakal ya sama aunty Minnie dan uncle Kyu.." ujar Kibum.

"baik Umma.." balas Taemin sambil mengangguk.

Kibum kembali ke kamarnya.

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dengan menggendong Taemin.

"siapa Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ini.. Taemin mau bobo disini.. boleh kan Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' nya.

"boleh kok.. Taemin boleh bobo disini.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"makasih Kyunim.. Taemin, bilang makasih sama uncle Kyu.." suruh Sungmin.

"makacih uncle Kyu.. CUP~" ucap Taemin sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"ya udah, aku ganti baju dulu.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Taemin ke kamar mandi.

kamar mandi

"Kyuhyun pabo ! kenapa kebawa nafsu sih ? kenapa gak tanya Minnie dulu, dia siap atau nggak.. arghh.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya. Di satu sisi, dia ingin merasakan malam pertama dengan Sungmin malam ini juga, tapi di sisi lain, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin belum siap.

***FLASHBACK***

"Kyunim.. malam pertama itu apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hm ? emang kenapa Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"kata Hyukkie, Wookie sama Sungie, kalo orang nikah itu pasti ada malam pertama.." jawab Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kepolosan Sungmin.

"nanti kita juga bakal ngalamin itu Minnie.." balas Kyuhyun.

"tapi.. ehmm.. tapi.." ucapan Sungmin tergugup.

"tapi apa Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tapi.. apa malam pertama itu sakit ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"kamu tau itu dari mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Minnie browsing di internet.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"terus ? kamu udah baca ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"udah.. tapi Minnie gak mau, Kyunim.. katanya sakit.. Minnie gak mau.." jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"nanti kalo udah saatnya, kita bakal ngelakuin 'itu' kok.. aku bakal nunggu kamu sampe kamu siap.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"beneran ? Kyunim mau nunggu Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"iya sayang.. buat kamu, apa sih yg nggak ?" balas Kyuhyun.

"makasih Kyunim.. Kyunim emang the best deh !" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"susah juga kalo punya calon istri masih kecil.. sabar Kyu.." batin Kyuhyun.

***FLASHBACK END***

"aku harus nunggu Minnie sampe dia siap.." gumam Kyuhyun membulatkan tekadnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengganti bajunya dan menghampiri Sungmin dan Taemin di ranjang.

Terlihat Sungmin sudah tertidur, begitu juga dengan Taemin yg tertidur sambil meminum susu botolnya. Taemin tidur di pojok ranjang dan Sungmin tidur di sebelah Taemin dengan menepuk pantat Taemin.

"udah pada tidur ya.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Taemin.

"have a nice dream Taeminnie.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin.

"aku bakal nunggu kamu sampe kamu siap sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin yg masih setengah tertidur, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yg memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

"makasih Kyunim.." bisik Sungmin.

"tidurlah.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengecup leher Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mereka, dan akhirnya mereka tertidur pulas sampai pagi.

pagi hari

" uncle Kuyu.. banguuuuuuuuunnnnnn.." teriak Taemin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

" uncle Kuyu.." Taemin terus – menerus menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"eunghh.. apa sih Taemin ? uncle ngantuk nih.." jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"ishh.. uncle Kuyu banguuuunnnn.. ayo, kita main.." ujar Taemin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. suruh Minnie aunty bangunin uncle.. nanti uncle mau main sama Taemin.." ucap Kyuhyun yg sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

"hmm.. oke ! tapi janji yah, abis itu kita main.." ucap Taemin.

"oke ! uncle janji !" balas Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka pun ber-high five ria.

Taemin turun dari ranjang dan memanggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali tidur.

Tak lama, Sungmin pun datang.. dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kyunim.. Kyunim bangun.. udah pagi sayang.." Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"hmm.." lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim sayang.. bangun dong.." Sungmin menarik – narik tangan Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba..

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim !" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan..

CUP~

Satu ciuman hangat diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Morning kiss, Minnie chagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas ciumannya.

BLUSSHH

Wajah Sungmin memerah.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"kamu wangi banget sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin.

"iya dong.. Minnie kan udah mandi.. Kyunim mandi gih.. bau !" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup hidungnya.

"bilang apa kamu tadi ? aku bau ? enak aja.. rasain nih.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelitik tubuh Sungmin.

"haha.. iya ampun Kyunim.. ampun.. geli.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitik tubuh Sungmin.

"CUP ~.. makanya, jangan bilang aku bau lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"ya udah, mandi sana.. Minnie mau bikin sarapan dulu.." ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari ranjang.

"iya iya.. aku mandi.." Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin berkutat di dapur bersama Heechul dan Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan Taemin, Siwon, Donghae dan Hangeng di ruang tengah.

"makanan siaaaaapp.." teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Hangeng dan Taemin langsung menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil posisi mereka masing – masing.

"oiya, kapan kalian balik ke London ?" tanya Hangeng.

"hmm.. mungkin seminggu lagi, Appa.." jawab Sungmin.


	34. Chapter 31

My Lovely Teacher

Part 31 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

pagi hari

Sudah 3 hari pasangan KyuMin menginap di rumah keluarga Sungmin. Dan hari ini, KyuMin akan kembali ke London. Semua keluarga berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Keluarga Sungmin pun mengajak orangtua Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama sekalian melihat KyuMin berpamitan.

ruang makan

"gimana Kyu ? acara malam pertamanya ?" tanya Donghae yg duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil berbisik.

"aish hyung.. itu.. hmm.. aduh, kenapa nanya itu sih ?" jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"hihi.. kenapa sih ? kok bete gitu ditanyain ? apa jangan – jangan kamu gak berhasil yah ?" tanya Donghae meledek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang kesalnya. Donghae merasa heran dan tidak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"ah ? jadi bener ?" tanya Donghae memastikan dengan wajah terkejut.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"mwo ? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." Donghae tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"ish.. hyung.. berisik !" umpat Kyuhyun.

Semua yg ada di situ menatap Donghae heran. Kyuhyun menyenggol sikut Donghae. Donghae tersadar, lalu menghentikan tawanya.

"kamu kenapa Hae ?" tanya Hangeng.

"gapapa Appa.." jawab Donghae.

"keselek garpu kali, Appa.." ledek Kyuhyun.

"haha.. ada – ada aja kamu, Kyu.." ujar Hangeng dengan tawa renyahnya.

Semuanya pun ikut tertawa akibat celetukan dari Kyuhyun.

"oiya, semuanya.. aku punya undangan untuk kalian semua.. datang ya ke pernikahanku.." ucap Donghae sambil membagikan undangan pernikahannya.

"hmm.. kamu udah bilang kan sama orang tua kamu ?" tanya Heechul.

"eh ? kok nanya nya gitu Umma ?" tanya Donghae heran.

"abisnya, kamu itu kalo bertindak pasti gak bilang sama orang tua kamu.." jawab Hangeng.

"iya.. kayak siapa ya waktu itu ?" sindir Kangin.

Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun.

"hm ? kenapa kalian ngeliatin aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dulu siapa yg ngelamar Minnie terus gak bilang2 sama kita ?" tanya Teuki.

"aigoo.. itu kan udah berlalu, Umma.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan suami dan ibu mertuanya itu.

Tiba – tiba..

"Taemin-ah.. pakai popokmu dulu, nak.." teriak Siwon sambil mengejar Taemin yg sedang merangkak ke arah meja makan.

"hmmm.. Minnie-mi aunty.." Taemin tak menghiraukan teriakan Siwon, Taemin malah terus merangkak dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Kibum yg tadi sedang membuat susu, menghampiri Siwon yg masih setia memegang popok.

"mana Taemin ?" tanya Kibum.

"tuh ! dia lebih memilih Minnie daripada memakai popoknya.. hufftt.." jawab dan keluh Siwon.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak dan suaminya itu.

Kalian tahu ? Siwon sekarang sedang memakai pakaian kantor dengan setelan kemeja rapi beserta jas nya, celana bahan dan dasi yg serasi dengan kemejanya kini harus mengejar – ngejar sang anak yg susah sekali untuk dipakaikan popok. Seharusnya Siwon menjinjing tas kerja dan laptop nya, tapi sekarang dia harus menenteng popok dan mengejar sang anak.

Pasangan SiBum menghampiri meja makan dan ternyata Taemin sudah ada di gendongan Sungmin.

"mana popoknya oppa ? biar Minnie yg pake'in.." tawar Sungmin.

Siwon langsung memberikan popok itu, dan Sungmin dengan telaten memakaikan Taemin popok.

"Taemin nakal yah.. ngerjain Appa terus.." ucap Siwon pura – pura marah pada Taemin.

Taemin malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

Semua yg ada disitu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu.

"ya udah semuanya, aku berangkat ya.. Minnie, Kyu.. maaf ya, aku gak bisa nganterin kalian ke bandara.. ada kerjaan yg musti diselesaikan soalnya.." pamit Siwon.

"gapapa kok, oppa.." jawab Sungmin.

"gapapa kok, hyung.. makasih ya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengantar Siwon sampai di depan pintu, tapi..

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaa... hiks.. hikss.. ikuuuuuttttt.." Taemin menangis saat melihat sang Appa pergi.

Sungmin memberikan Taemin pada Kibum. Kibum menghapus air mata Taemin dan mengelus punggungnya.

"aigoo.. Appa Cuma berangkat kerja.. masa' setiap hari Appa ditangisin ?" tanya Siwon.

Begitulah kejadian setiap harinya, Taemin akan selalu menangis ketika Siwon akan pergi ke kantor.

"hmm.. Appa.. hikss.." Taemin terisak.

"jangan nakal ya chagi.. jangan merepotkan Umma mu.." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi dan kening Taemin.

"dan buat Umma.. saranghae.. cup~ " ucap Siwon seraya mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas, lalu berlalu dengan mobilnya ke kantor.

meja makan

"ya udah, kalo gitu Minnie sama Kyunim berangkat ya semuanya.." ujar Sungmin setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung membawa koper dan barang – barang ke mobil.

"hati2 yah sayang.. hubungin kita kalo udah sampe.." ucap Heechul.

"iya Umma.." balas Sungmin sambil mengecup kedua pipi Heechul.

Sungmin beralih pada Teuki.

"kalo ada apa2, langsung hubungin kita ya sayang.." ujar Teuki sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"iya Umma.. Minnie sama Kyunim bakal baik2 aja kok.." balas Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Teuki.

"hati2 ya Minnie-ah.. Appa udah siapin hadiah buat kalian, nanti ada yg jemput kalian di bandara.." ucap Kangin.

"hadiah ? hadiah apa Appa ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg sudah selesai mengemas barang - barang.

"hmm.. sebenernya itu hadiah dari kita berempat.. kalian liat aja nanti.." jawab Hangeng.

"ya udah, kalian berangkat gih.. nanti ketinggalan pesawat lagi.." suruh Kibum.

"iya noona.." balas Kyuhyun.

"dah Taemin sayang.. nanti aku hubungin kamu kalo aku udah sampe.." ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Taemin.

"Umma, Caemin boleh ikut Minni-mi aunty ?" tanya Taemin pada Kibum.

"Taemin sayang.. Minnie aunty mau kuliah disana.. nanti malah ganggu Minnie aunty sama uncle Kyu.. nanti kapan – kapan, Umma sama Appa ngajak kamu kesana biar bisa main sama Minnie aunty.." jawab Kibum.

"benelan yah Umma ? nanti Caemin mau bilang cama Appa.." ucap Taemin.

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"bye Taemin.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"pay pay uncle Kyu.. pay pay Minni-mi aunty.." balas Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah, tiba – tiba Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung telah di depan rumah Sungmin.

"kalian ?!" kaget Sungmin.

"kenapa Minnie ? kok kaget gitu ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kalian ngapain pagi - pagi kesini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"kita kan mau nganter kamu sama Kyunim ke bandara.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"dasar ! bukannya kuliah kalian.." sindir Kyuhyun.

"kita ada kuliah siang Kyunim.. jadi masih sempet nganter kalian.. ayo cepetan.." ajak Yesung.

"oiya, kita juga mau kasih ini buat kalian.. dateng ya.." Ryeowook membagikan undangan kepada keluarga KyuMin.

Semuanya pun membaca undangan tersebut, kecuali pasangan YeWook dan EunHae.

"tunggu deh.. kok tanggal pernikahannya sama kayak Donghae hyung sama Eunhyuk ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya hyung.. kita kan mau nikah bareng.." jawab Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook.

"MWO ? kalian nikah bareng ?!" teriak semuanya heran.

"hehe.. kita sepakat buat nikah bareng.. Yesung punya tempat yg bagus soalnya.. jadi sekalian aja deh.. ya nggak chagi ?" jelas Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"iya.. udah gitu kan jadi rame.. " balas Eunhyuk.

"emang tempatnya dimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"di Whystyle.. tempat usahaku yg baru.. sekalian launching gitu deh.." jawab Yesung.

"pantes Donghae oppa mau.." gumam Sungmin.

"emang kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"biar Donghae oppa gak bayar tuh.. jadinya numpang.." ledek Sungmin.

"hahahahahahaha.." semua nya tertawa mendengar kata Sungmin.

"yeeee.. labu sepet.. bukan gitu.. rese' kamu.." dengus Donghae.

"udah udah.. nanti kalian telat.. buruan berangkat sana.." suruh Kangin.

"ya udah.. Appa, Umma.. kita berangkat ya.." teriak anak – anak.

"iya.. hati – hati.." balas para orang tua.

bandara

"Kyu, Minnie.. jangan lupa dateng di acara pernikahan kita ya.." ucap pasangan YeWook dan EunHae.

"iya.. kalian bawel banget.." balas Sungmin.

"Kyu, jaga Minnie baik2 ya.." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun.

"iya hyung.." balas Kyuhyun.

"ya udah semuanya, kita berangkat ya.." ucap KyuMin sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"dah Kyunim.. dah Minnie.." teriak Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Whystyle

"pernikahannya sebulan lagi, tapi kita yg repot.. kemana anak2 itu ?" tanya Key ketika sampai di sebuah gedung yg bernama Whystyle itu.

"jangan marah2 gitu jeng(?).." jawab orangtua Ryeowook.

"bukan gitu Ji Eun-ah.. tapi anakku yg bernama Donghae itu emang suka seenaknya.." ucap Key pada ibu nya Ryeowook yg bernama Ji Eun.

"kayaknya Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang begitu jeng.. Eunhyuk juga suka seenaknya.. apalagi sama Appa nya.. apa aja diminta.." keluh Jaejoong menceritakan anaknya.

"mungkin emang jodoh kali jeng.. kayaknya Yesung sama pendiam nya sama Wookie.." ucap ibu Yesung yg bernama Ra Im.

Ketika keempat ibu – ibu itu berkumpul, jadilah seperti arisan mendadak. Bukannya mempersiapkan pernikahan anaknya, tapi mereka malah ngerumpi. Yang jadi bahan omongan mereka, ya anak – anak merka sendiri. Dasar Ibu – ibu.

Ketika melihat keempat ibu – ibu itu sedang berkumpul, para suami pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya kita salah menyatukan jadwal kita.. liat saja istri – istri kita.. kayak lagi arisan.." keluh Yunho.

"iya.. Key sepertinya bersemangat sekali bercerita tentang Donghae.." timpal Onew.

"biasanya Ji Eun hanya diam di rumah.. tapi, liat sekarang.. dia bahkan menceritakan kejelekkan anaknya sendiri.." ucap Yong Jae, sang ayah dari Ryeowook.

"haha.. biarkan saja mereka.. kita beresin aja tempat ini agar terlihat lebih indah.." usul Joo Won, sang ayah dari Yesung.

Sedangkan sang anak ? mereka sedang berkencan dengan pasangan masing – masing.

Ckckck.. anak yg menyusahkan..

*KETERANGAN*

- KIM JOO WON + GIL RA IM : YESUNG

- KIM YOUNG JAE + HAN JI EUN : RYEOWOOK

- ONEW + KEY : DONGHAE

- YUNHO + JAEJOONG : EUNHYUK

Udah jelas kan ? kalo gak jelas, di jelas2in aja..

*KETERANGAN END*

London

Pasangan KyuMin telah sampai di London, dan juga mereka telah menemukan seorang supir yg menunggu mereka di bandara. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

mobil

"kita mau kemana pak ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ke rumah tuan dan nyonya.." jawab sang supir.

"rumah ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"kita sampai tuan, nyonya.." sang supir keluar dari mobil dan membawa barang – barang KyuMin ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana dua lantai di pinggir kota London. Suasananya sangat menyenangkan. Halaman rumah mereka terhampar rumput berwarna hijau. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri terdapat rumah – rumah tetangga mereka. Di belakang rumah, juga ada danau buatan yang indah yang dihuni oleh ikan – ikan.

Terdengar suara burung berkicau. Suasananya seperti di pedesaan, padahal rumah mereka tak jauh dari perkotaan.

"wah.. indah banget, Kyunim.." kata Sungmin kagum.

"iya sayang.. udaranya juga seger banget.." balas Kyuhyun sambil menghirup udara yang ada disana.

Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan memasuki rumah.

Sang supir membuka pintu rumah.

"silahkan.. tuan, nyonya.." ucap sang supir mempersilahkan KyuMin masuk.

"wahh.. dalemnya bagus banget Kyunim.." kagum Sungmin.

"iya Minnie.. pasti ini hadiah dari orangtua kita yg tadi dibilang Kangin Appa.." balas Kyuhyun.

KyuMin duduk di salah satu sofa. Sang supir memindahkan barang – barang mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sang supir langsung pamit pergi.

"tuan, nyonya.. pekerjaan saya sudah selesai.. saya pamit.." ujar sang supir.

"iya.. terima kasih pak.." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya.

"ini pak.. sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami.." ujar Sungmin.

"terima kasih, nyonya.. saya permisi.." sang supir menerima uang tersebut, lalu pergi.

KyuMin masih menikmati rumah baru mereka.

"oh iya, kita telpon Appa dan Umma yuk.." Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan sejumlah nomor.

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara..

"Yobseyo ?"

"Umma.. Appa.. kita udah sampe.. makasih ya rumahnya.. Minnie sama Kyunim suuukkaaaaa banget.. makasih banget yah.." teriak Sungmin.

"aish.. Minnie.. gak usah teriak2 dong.." keluh Heechul yg mengangkat telpon.

"maaf Umma.. abis Minnie seneng banget.." balas Sungmin.

"bagus deh kalo kalian suka.. ya udah, kamu istirahat dulu sana.." suruh Heechul.

"iya Umma.. sampaikan salam Minnie buat semuanya ya yg ada disana.." pesan Sungmin.

"iya.. bye Minnie.." ucap Heechul seraya menutup telepon.

Di tempat lain..

"selamat nyonya.. bayi anda laki – laki.." ujar seorang suster yg membawa sang bayi ke pelukan ayahnya.

Sang ayah menggendong sang bayi dengan hati – hati, lalu membawa sang bayi ke hadapan ibunya.

"Jo tta.. ini jagoan kita.. dia tampan sekali.." ucap sang ayah.

"hahh.. hahhh.. anakku.." kata sang ibu terengah – engah.

"anak kita, sayang.." ralat Changmin, sang ayah.

"hehe.. iya.. anak kita.. kamu mau kasih nama siapa ?" tanya Jo tta.

"hmm.. Jonghyun.. Kim Jonghyun.. gimana ?" tanya Changmin.

"nama yg bagus.. Jonghyun-ah.. ini Mommy, sayang.." sapa Jo tta pada sang bayi sambil mengelus pipi sang bayi.

Sang bayi pun menggeliat.

"aigoo.. anak ini lucu banget.. say hello to your Daddy.. cup.." ucap Changmin sambil mencium sang bayi.

"makasih sayang.. Saranghae.." ucap Changmin sambil mengecup kening sang istri.

Sang istri pun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, menikmati perlakuan sang suami.

kampus Sungmin

Sungmin sedang duduk di pojok kantin yg ada di kampusnya. Dia berkutat dengan laptop pink-nya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu di internet.

"aduhh.. gimana ini ? serem banget.." gumam Sungmin.

Lalu, dia mengetik sesuatu..

"How To Making Love"

Begitulah kira – kira yg Sungmin ketik.

"mwo ?! apa ini ? aduh.. kalo liat gambarnya, aku jadi pengen pipis.." gumamnya lagi.

"hmm.. gak usah liat gambarnya deh, liat ceritanya aja.." ucapnya lagi.

Setelah 5 menit membaca..

Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah, dan Sungmin terus – terusan menelan ludah.. akhirnya..

"ah.. udah ah.. aku gak kuat.." kata Sungmin sembari menjauhkan diri dari laptopnya.

Dia langsung menyeruput jus jeruk yg tadi sudah dia pesan.

"hufftt.. susah banget sih.. padahal aku mau jadi istri yg baik buat Kyunim.. tapi, urusan 'itu' aja aku belum siap.. terus kalo aku belum siap juga, apa Kyunim marah nanti sama aku ? atau.. ntar dia minta cerai lagi.. huwwweeeeeee... ottokhaeeeeeee.." gumam Sungmin sambil meratapi nasibnya, lebay.

Tak lama kemudian..

"hai chagi.. kamu lagi ngapain ?" tanya seseorang yg menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin yg kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu, langsung menutupi laptop nya dengan badannya.

"eh, Kyunim.. udah dateng ?" tanya Sungmin basa – basi sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"hei, kamu lagi apa sayang ? lagi ngerjain tugas ya ? coba aku liat.." tanya orang itu yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yg dilakukan oleh istrinya.

"eh ? bukan apa – apa kok.. lagian udah Minnie matiin juga laptopnya.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin melihat laptopnya, tapi sudah keburu dimatikan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"kamu udah lama ya nunggu aku ? maaf ya.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeruput jus jeruk milik Sungmin.

"hm ? nggak kok.. gak lama.. Kyunim mau makan dulu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. boleh.." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Lalu, Sungmin memesankan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, makanan mereka datang. Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi melahap makanannya.

"Kyunim laper banget ya ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sebentar, lalu meminum air putih.

"iya Minnie.. laper banget.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"oiya, Kyunim.. abis ini, kita ke mall dulu ya.. Minnie mau belanja bahan makanan sama beli beberapa baju.. katanya sih, lagi diskon.. hehe.." ujar Sungmin.

"everything for my wife.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

supermarket

Sungmin berjalan diikuti Kyuhyun yg mendorong trolly. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih bahan makanan.

"Kyunim mau makan apa besok ? biar Minnie masakkin.." tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. apa aja deh.. asalkan.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"bukan sayuran kan ?" tebak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tapi, sayang sekali.. Kyunim juga harus makan sayur sekali – kali.." balas Sungmin sambil berjalan ke counter sayuran dan mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran.

"mwo ?! Minnie, kamu mau membunuhku ?" tanya Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"siapa yg mau bunuh Kyunim ? Minnie kan Cuma mau Kyunim makan sayur.. Kyunim lebay ih.." jawab Sungmin.

"kamu harus tanggung jawab ya nanti kalo aku kenapa – napa abis makan sayuran.." ancam Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim lucu ih.. gak bakalan kenapa – napa, suamiku.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Mereka telah selesai membeli bahan makanan dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kyunim.. kita ke mall dulu yuk.. Minnie mau liat – liat baju.. katanya mereka lagi diskon.." minta Sungmin ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"okay, my princess.." balas Kyuhyun.

Mereka langsung menuju mall yg dimaksud Sungmin.

mall

"wahhh.. bajunya bagus – bagus, Kyunim.." kagum Sungmin.

Sungmin memasuki toko – toko baju di mall tersebut sambil mengamit lengan Kyuhyun.

"welcome.." sapa pegawai toko.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membalas sapaan pegawai itu dengan membungkukkan badan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Mr and Mrs.. we have a special dicount for this clothes.. I think you will like it.." kata pegawai toko itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melihat baju yg disarankan oleh pegawai toko tersebut. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Lingerie ?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"yes.. isn't this good ?" tanya pegawai toko itu.

Pegawai itu menawarkan lingerie super seksi dan transparan berwarna pink. Bayangkan jika Sungmin yg memakainya, semua lekuk tubuhnya akan terlihat sangat jelas. Sungmin pasti akan merasa sangat malu jika memakainya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. yeah.. that's good.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"isn't that sexy ? I think your husbad will like it, too.." bisik sang pegawai toko pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit.

"hmm.. I think it's VERY SEXY.. baby.." bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"ishh.. Kyunim apaan sih ?" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"haha.. aduh.. sakit, Min.." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim diem aja deh.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yg merasa malu.

"hmm.. yeah.. thank you, madam.. but I want to see other clothes.." tolak Sungmin sopan.

"okay.." balas pegawai toko itu dan meninggalkan KyuMin.

"kita pulang aja yuk.. Minnie udah gak mood.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yg mengerti, langsung meng'iya'kan permintaan Sungmin.

"ayo, kita pulang.." balas Kyuhyun.

Rumah Sakit

"Umma.. Appa.. mana dedek nya ? aku mau liat.." tanya Taemin yg tengah berada di gendongan Siwon.

"bentar lagi kita sampe ruangannya, sayang.." jawab Kibum.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya..

"hai Jo, hai Min.." sapa Kibum.

"hai noona.." balas Changmin.

"hai onnie.." balas Jo tta.

"aigoo.. lagi menyusui ya ? lucu banget baby nya.." Kibum langsung duduk dan melihat Jo tta yg sedang menyusui bayi nya.

"coba dong.. aku mau liat.." Taemin semakin penasaran ingin melihat bayi yg digendong oleh Jo tta.

Taemin pun turun dari gendongan Siwon dan melihat sang bayi.

"ih.. ya ampun.. lucu banget dedek bayinya.. namanya ciapa aunty ?" tanya Taemin.

"namanya Jonghyun, sayang.." jawab Jo tta sambil mengelus pipi Taemin.

"selamat ya Jo tta, Changmin.. hidup kalian jadi makin lengkap.." ucap Siwon.

"makasih Siwon.. oiya, Pak Hangeng dan Bu Heechul kemana ? kok gak sama kalian ?" tanya Changmin.

"hm ? gak tau deh.. tadi sih katanya mau kesini.. mungkin bareng sama orangtuanya Kyuhyun.. " jawab Siwon.

"ohh.." tanggap Changmin seadanya.

Tak lama kemudian..

"aigoo.. cucuku.. cucuku tampan sekali.. liat itu yeobo.." teriak Zhoumi.

Zhoumi langsung menghampiri Jo tta.

"boleh Umma gendong sayang ?" tanya Zhoumi.

"boleh Umma.. Jonghyun kan cucu Umma.." jawab Jo tta sambil menyerahkan Jonghyun pada Zhoumi.

"liat yeobo.. dia tampan kan ?" tanya Zhoumi pada Henry.

"iya.. tampan seperti aku, kakeknya.. hehe.." jawab Henry.

"Henly boji nalsis nih.." celetuk Taemin.

"aigoo.. cucu boji yg cantik ini udah bisa ngeledek yah ?" Henry langsung menggendong Taemin dan mencubit hidung Taemin.

"hehe.. aku belcanda, Hen boji.. Henly boji adalah kakekku yg paliiiiing tampan sedunia.." puji Taemin sambil mencium kedua pipi Henry.

"jadi.. Cuma Henly boji aja nih yg ganteng ? Han boji nggak ?" tanya orang yg tiba – tiba datang.

"Han halaboji !" seru Taemin.

Ternyata Hangeng dan Heechul telah datang bersama Kangin dan juga Teuki.

"wah.. disini rame banget.." ucap Kangin.

"makasih kalian udah pada mau dateng.." ucap Changmin.

"gak usah makasih, Changmin ah.. kami kesini mau liat si kecil.." canda Heechul.

Para ibu langsung mengerubungi sang bayi.

"wahh.. anakmu tampan Jo.." puji Heechul.

"makasih Bu Heechul.." balas Jo tta.

"tampannya itu nurunin aku.. hehe.." bangga Changmin.

Semuanya pun tertawa.

"kenapa mereka tertawa ? aku serius tau.." bisik Changmin pada Siwon.

PLETAAKK

"aduh.. sakit Won ! kenapa kamu mukul aku ?" tanya Changmin sambil meringis.

"dasar narsis !" balas Siwon.

KyuMin

"gimana nih Hyukkie ? Minnie gak tau caranya 'begituan'.. nanti kalo Kyunim minta cerai gimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"haha.. kamu belajar dong, Minnie.. kamu cari tau lewat internet.." jawab Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"udah.. tapi Minnie gak kuat.. Minnie malah pengen pipis.." balas Sungmin.

"mwo ?! bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." Eunhyuk tertawa sangat keras.

"ish.. Hyukkie kok malah ngetawain Minnie sih ?" tanya Sungmin.

"haha.. iya Minnie.. maaf.. abis kamu lucu banget sih.. itu namanya kamu udah terangsang Minnie.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengontrol tawanya.

"ohh.. apa ? terangsang ?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sungmin menelepon Eunhyuk dengan jarak yg cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"kamu telfon siapa Minnie ? udah malem loh.." tegur Kyuhyun.

"eh, Hyukkie.. udah dulu ya.. nanti Minnie telpon lagi.. bye.." bisik Sungmin di telepon.

"bye Minnie.." balas Eunhyuk lalu menutup telponnya.

Sungmin naik ke tempat tidur. Di tempat tidur sudah ada Kyuhyun yg sedang membaca buku.

"kamu nelfon siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yg dia baca.

"nelfon Hyukkie.. kangen.." jawab Sungmin.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun sangat serius membaca bukunya. Sungmin pun menonton TV karena dia belum mengantuk.

"hahh.. acaranya gak rame.. remote nya mana ?" Sungmin mencari remote tv di sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada.

Kemudian Sungmin melihat meja kecil disamping Kyuhyun. Ternyata remote nya ada disana. Sungmin pun ingin mengambil remote itu, namun sepertinya sulit menjangkaunya.

Sungmin melewati tubuh Kyuhyun dan tangannya meraih remote tersebut. Setelah sedikit lagi Sungmin menyentuh remote itu, tiba – tiba..

BRUKK

Tubuh Sungmin jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"uppss.." desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku itu.

"kamu ngapain sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie mau ambil remote, tapi gak nyampe.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil remote itu.

"kenapa gak bilang sama aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie takut ganggu Kyunim.. abis Kyunim seru banget baca bukunya.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mematikan TV nya.

Tak ada yg berniat merubah posisi mereka. Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Sungmin berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dan mencium rambut Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Mereka sangat menikmati posisi itu.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"hm ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim cinta kan sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"kok kamu nanya nya gitu sih ? ada apa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"ish.. jawab aja.. cinta apa nggak.." tegas Sungmin.

"hmm.. iya.. aku cinta sama kamu.. udah kan ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu menggeliat nyaman di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut halus Sungmin dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Minnie ?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm ?" balas Sungmin.

"kamu kenapa sih akhir – akhir ini kok sibuk banget sama laptop pink kamu itu ? terus gak biasanya kamu telfon2an sama Hyukkie pake' bisik – bisik.. kamu tuh sebenernya kenapa sih sayang ? kamu ngerahasiain sesuatu ya dari aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"ya udah kalo gak mau jawab.. oiya, lingerie tadi bagus juga.. coba kamu yg pakai, pasti seksi banget.. hihi.." cerita Kyuhyun geli.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membenarkan posisinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin berbaring disampingnya.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat wajah Sungmin.

"pantesan gak jawab.. udah tidur ternyata.. jadi dari tadi aku ngomong sendiri ? dasar Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah damai Sungmin yg sudah terlelap.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi mereka. Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur tenang jika tidak memeluk istrinya, Sungmin.

"aku akan mencari tahu apa yg terjadi denganmu, Minnie.. cup~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir lembut Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"maafin Minnie, Kyunim.. Minnie belum bisa cerita apa – apa sama Kyunim.." batin Sungmin.

Ternyata Sungmin belum tidur. Dia hanya menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia takut kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan memarahinya.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin terlelap menyusul Kyuhyun.


	35. Chapter 32

My Lovely Teacher

Part 32 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

KyuMin house

"udah malem Minnie.. besok pesawat kita berangkat pagi – pagi loh.. aku gak mau kita telat.." tegur Kyuhyun yg langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan memakai selimut.

"iya Kyunim.. sebentar lagi.." jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kamu lagi ngapain sih ? dari tadi aku perhatiin, kamu serius banget di depan laptop.." tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"nnggg.. ada tugas, Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin bohong.

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara lagi. Sungmin telah berkutat dengan laptop nya sekitar 3 jam. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"hhhooooaaaammmm.. aku ngantuk banget..." ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menuju tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"eungghh.." lenguh Kyuhyun.

"ternyata Kyunim udah bobo.. good night my husband.. cup.." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Lalu Sungmin tidur sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yg dilakukan Sungmin dengan laptop pink nya sampai berjam – jam ? Sungmin tetap mencari tahu tentang hubungan intim suami – istri atau bisa dikatakan seks. Dia mencari situs – situs yg menyediakan cerita atau gambar yg berhubungan dengan seks.

Sekarang kalian tau kan apa yg dilakukan Sungmin kan ?

Keesokan paginya..

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan EunHae dan YeWook.

Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mandi dan bersiap membangunkan Sungmin.

"sayang.. bangun.. kita kan mau ke pernikahan EunHae dan YeWook.." Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"hhmmm.. Kyuniiiimmm.." jawab Sungmin tapi masih menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun yg tidak tahan dengan wajah Sungmin, langsung menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman – ciuman kecil di dahi Sungmin, kedua pipi Sungmin, di hidung mancung Sungmin, dan yg terakhir di bibir Sungmin.

"kalo kamu gak mau bangun, aku bakal terus cium kamu sampe kamu bangun.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"hm ? oke.. oke.. Minnie bangun.." Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung pergi mandi.

"haha.. dasar Minnie.." Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

Kyuhyun langsung berpakaian dan berdandan. Setelah selesai, dia tak sengaja menemukan laptop pink Sungmin yg masih menyala.

"ish.. dasar Minnie.. pasti semalem dia lupa matiin laptop nya.. bayar listrik kan mahal.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendekati laptop itu.

Kyuhyun memeriksa laptop Sungmin. Dia membuka situs yg semalam Sungmin buka. Dan ternyata..

"MWOOOOO ?! apa ini ?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yg baru selesai mandi, langsung melihat Kyuhyun.

"apaan sih Kyunim teriak – teriak gitu ?" tanya Sungmin yg memakai baju mandinya.

"ini.. ini apa Minnie ? kamu bisa jelasin ke aku apa ini ? hah ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk laptop Sungmin dengan nada emosi.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan laptop pink nya.

"itu.. aigoo ! semalem pasti lupa dimatiin.. Minnie pabo !" rutuk Sungmin.

"i.. itu.. itu.." ujar Sungmin terbata – bata.

"apa Min ?" tanya Kyuhyun menuntut.

"itu.. aduh.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"apa maksudnya ini Min ? ini yg kamu bilang tugas ? tugas tentang seks ? hah ?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Sungmin hanya meremas baju handuknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"ma.. maafin Minnie, Kyunim.. maaf.." akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya.

"aishh.." Kyuhyun menahan rasa kesalnya ketika melihat Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun diam. Masih menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Minnie salah.. hikss.. maaf Kyunim.. hikss.. Minnie sengaja cari itu semua.. hikss.. biar Minnie tau gimana caranya.. hikss.. berhubungan intim.. hikss.. Minnie.. hikss.. gak mau.. hiks.. ngecewain Kyunim.. hikss.." jelas Sungmin diiringi isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"kenapa gitu Min ? kan kamu bisa tanya aku.. aku itu suami kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. hikss.. maaf.. Minnie salah.. hikss.." jawab Sungmin.

"jadi ini yg kamu diskusiin sama Hyukkie selama ini di telfon sambil bisik – bisik ?" tanya Kyuhyun menegaskan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"aishh.. arrasseo.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Lalu mereka diam.

"ya udah.. kamu siap – siap.. kita berangkat sebentar lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan langsung meninggalkan kamar.

"Kyunim.." gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Kyunim marah.. T_T.. biasanya kalo aku nangis, dia langsung meluk aku.. tapi sekarang nggak.. huweee... TT_TT" batin Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun..

dapur

"aishh.. Minnie itu apa – apaan sih ? nyari 'begituan' di internet.. kan ada aku, suaminya.. dia kan bisa nanya aku.. atau langsung praktek.. dia pake curhat ke Hyukkie segala lagi.. malu kan aku.. huffttt.. Minnie.. Minnie.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menenggak segelas air putih dengan cepat.

gereja

"aduh.. aku deg - degan nih Hyukkie.." ucap Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"sama Wookie.. aku juga gugup.. tapi, dibawa santai aja.. lagian, ini kan hari yg kita tunggu – tunggu.." Eunhyuk menenangkan Ryeowook. Dan mereka kini duduk berdampingan.

Tak lama kemudian, para ayah datang.

"aigoo.. cantik sekali pengantin – pengantin kita.." ucap Yunho, ayah Eunhyuk.

"aishh.. Appa.. jangan bikin aku malu.." Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya.

"apa yg dibilang Appa mu itu benar, Hyukkie.. kalian cantik sekali.." kini giliran Young Jae yg berbicara, ayah Ryeowook.

"Appa~~.." rengek Ryeowook.

"Appa harap.. kalian bisa jadi istri yg baik untuk suami kalian.. kalian harus nurut sama suami.. seperti Umma – umma kalian.." ucap Onew, ayah Donghae.

"Appa tahu, kalian masih sangat muda.. tapi Appa yakin, kalian bisa menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik.." ucap Joo Won, ayah Yesung.

"aigoo.. inilah dilema seorang Appa yg mempunyai anak perempuan.. pasti sangat sulit untuk melepas putri mereka menikah.. sekarang aku tau gimana perasaannya Hangeng ketika Minnie menikah.. " ucap Yunho.

"iya.. rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yg sangat berharga.." timpal Young Jae.

"Appa.. kami kan hanya menikah.. bukan meninggalkan kalian.." ucap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Lalu Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memeluk ayah mereka masing – masing.

"aku sayang Appa.." ucap Eunhyuk disela pelukannya.

"Appa lebih menyayangimu, Hyukkie.." balas Yunho.

"I love you, Appa.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk sang ayah, Young Jae.

"I love you too, my baby Wookie.." balas Young Jae.

Mereka terhanyut dalam acara pelukan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terlihat sangat ingin menangis.

"aisshh.. jangan menangis sayang.. nanti make up nya luntur.." ucap Onew menggoda Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Onew ahjussi.." Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Onew.

"Hyukkie sayang.. panggil aku Appa.. ne ? mulai sekarang, kau jadi anakku.." ucap Onew.

"ne Appa.. makasih.." balas Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Wookie gak mau peluk Joo Won Appa ?" goda ayah Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan langsung berlari memeluk Joo Won.

"makasih Appa.." ucap Ryeowook.

"sama – sama menantuku.." balas Joo Won sambil mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Begitulah keadaan di suatu ruangan dalam gereja. Bagaimana dengan keadaan calon mempelai pria nya ?

"aduhh.. Umma.. aku gak mau pake dasi itu.. gerah tau.. aku seperti tercekik.." keluh Yesung pada sang Umma, Ra Im.

"aisshh.. Umma kira, kalian udah beres tadi.. ternyata masih banyak yg perlu diperbaiki.." balas Ra Im sambil merapikan kerah kemeja Yesung.

"Umma.. bedaknya tambahin lagi dong.. aku gak mau keliatan pucat.." pinta Donghae pada Umma nya, Key.

"YA ! Donghae-ya ! kamu ini mau nikah, bukan mau manggung.. kenapa pake bedak tebal – tebal segala hah ? udah.. segitu juga cukup kok.." omel Key.

"kamu tetep tampan kok Hae.." ucap Jaejoong.

"makasih Umma mertua.. Umma mertua memang paling mengerti aku.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"aisshh.. jangan bilang begitu jeng Jaejoong.. Donghae itu akan besar kepala kalo dipuji seperti itu.." ucap Key.

"isshh.. sebenernya Umma ku itu siapa sih ?" gumam Donghae.

"kamu berani ya sama Umma..." ucap Key sinis.

Key sudah bersiap – siap melemparkan sepatunya pada Donghae.

"Umma mertua.. Donghae takuuuutttt~~~.." rengek Donghae sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jaejoong.

"aishh.." Key hanya menghela nafasnya.

Begitulah keadaan calon mempelai pria. Sang Umma malah lebih terlihat seperti make – up stylist mereka. Mereka terlihat repot sekali, padahal acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, ibu Ryeowook datang..

"aigoo.. kenapa disini ribut banget ? acara bakal dimulai sebentar lagi.. udah selesai belum dandannya ?" tanya Ji Eun, ibu Ryeowook.

"bentar lagi jeng.. anak – anak ini bener – bener nyusahin.." keluh Key.

Mereka semua langsung bersiap – siap dan menyelesaikan dandanan mereka.

"jja ! akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Ra Im.

"aigoo.. anak – anak Umma tampan sekali.." puji Jaejoong.

"makasih Umma.." jawab Yesung dan Donghae.

"kalian harus jadi suami yg baik untuk istri kalian.. seperti ayah – ayah kalian.. lindungi istri kalian sepenuh hati.. JANGAN pernah sekali – kali kalian meninggalkan atau menyakiti istri kalian.. mengerti ?" ucap Key.

"nde Umma.. kami mengerti.." jawab Donghae dan Yesung.

"jaga anak Umma baik – baik ya, Hae.." Jaejoong memeluk Donghae.

"pasti Umma.." balas Donghae.

"jangan sakiti Wookie, Yesung-ah.. Umma percaya sama kamu.." Ji Eun memeluk Yesung.

"iya Umma.. makasih udah percaya sama aku.." balas Yesung.

"liat aja.. kalo kalian berani ninggalin atau nyakitin Wookie sama Hyukkie, kalian akan berhadapan sama kami.." ancam Key dan Ra Im bersamaan.

Key itu adalah ibunya Donghae yg terkenal sangat galak, tapi hatinya lembut. Kalau Ra Im adalah ibunya Yesung yg terkenal sangat menguasai bela diri. Kalau mereka berani macam – macam, maka habisah mereka di tangannya.

GLEKK

Donghae dan Yesung menelan ludah mereka.

"iya Umma.. kita ngerti kok.." jawab Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

"lagian kan kita Cuma mau nikah Umma.. kenapa musti pake ancam – mengancam segala sih ?" tanya Donghae yg agak sedikit kesal.

"iya Umma.. kalo mood-ku ilang gimana ? trus aku gak mau nikah gimana ? Umma mau tanggung jawab ?" tanya Yesung.

Key dan Ra Im merasa bersalah dan menatap sendu pada anak – anak mereka.

"maaf sayang.. tapi kita mau kalian bisa menjadi suami yg baik nantinya dan menjadi panutan buat istri kalian.. jangan kecewain istri kalian.. sekarang, mereka sudah jadi tanggung jawab kalian.." jelas Key.

"makasih Umma.. kita tau kalo Umma pengen kita jadi yg terbaik.. kita akan berusaha.. ya kan Yesung ?" tanya Donghae.

"iya Umma.. kita bakal jadi suami yg baik buat istri kita.. makasih Umma.. kalian memang Umma yg terbaik.." awab Yesung sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

pesawat

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan, tapi tak sepatah kata pun mereka keluarkan. Sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah sampai berada dalam pesawat, Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yg sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin.

"hmm.." balas Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyunim jangan marah dong.. Minnie kan udah minta maaf.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun perlahan.

"apa sih Minnie ?! ganggu deh.." tanya Kyuhyun yg merasa terganggu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Sungmin kaget dan langsung menunduk, lalu melepas tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga kaget, kenapa dia bisa membentak Sungmin.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tak menoleh ke Kyuhyun, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela pesawat.

Tak lama, air mata Sungmin pun keluar.

"maaf Minnie.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka berada di dalam pesawat. Sungmin tertidur dengan kepala menempel pada kaca jendela pesawat.

Kyuhyun yg melihat keadaan istrinya seperti itu, langsung memindahkan kepala Sungmin ke bahunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"maafin aku, Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat nyaman dibahu Kyuhyun.

gereja

Semua keluarga sudah berkumpul di dalam gereja. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja memulai acaranya, tapi Eunhyuk dan Yesung bersikeras menunggu kedatangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"aduhh.. Minnie lama banget sih.. nyusahin orang aja deh.." kesal Siwon sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"sabar sayang.." ucap Kibum.

"tau nih, Appa.. mungkin Minnie-mi aunty sama uncle Kyu macet di jalanan.." timpal Taemin.

"kejebak macet, chagi.. bukan macet di jalanan.." ucap Kibum membenarkan perkataan Taemin.

"iya Umma.. makcud aku icu !" ucap Taemin.

Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum.

"iya.. iya.. Appa bakal sabar nunggu pasangan yg paling merepotkan itu.." ucap Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Taemin.

Tak lama kemudian..

"maaf.. kami terlambat.." ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan saat sampai di gereja.

"aisshh.. ya sudah.. kalian siap – siap sana.." suruh Siwon dan Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita.

Setelah itu..

Pak Pendeta bersiap – siap di balik altar.

Calon mempelai pria pertama pun datang. Donghae.

Donghae berjalan dengan tampan dan gagah dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Tak lupa dengan senyumnya yg menawan.

Donghae berhenti tepat di depan altar.

Lalu berikutnya, calon mempelai pria yg kedua. Yesung.

Yesung berjalan dengan sangat percaya diri dengan tuxedo ungu nya. Sangat imut dan tampan.

Yesung berhenti di depan altar, bersebrangan dengan Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian, para calon mempelai wanita pun datang..

Taemin berada di barisan paling depan sambil menaburkan bunga. Diikuti dengan Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun.

Di belakang mereka, sudah ada Eunhyuk yg menggunakan gaun putihnya sambil mengamit lengan Yunho. Sangat cantik.

Selanjutnya, ada Ryeowook yg memakai gaun berwarna senada dengan Yesung, yaitu ungu. Ryeowook ingin sekali memakai gaun berwarna ungu ketika dia menikah, dan itu terwujud sekarang. Ryeowook berjalan sambil mengamit lengan Young Jae.

Para ayah menyerahkan anak – anak putri mereka pada calon mempelai pria.

"jaga anakku.." ucap Young Jae dan Yunho.

"pasti Appa.." balas Donghae dan Yesung.

Lalu, acara pemberkatan pun dimulai.

" Lee Donghae.. bersediakah kau menikahi Lee Eunhyuk dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? *gw ngarang banget*" ucap Pak Pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Donghae yakin.

" Lee Eunhyuk.. bersediakah kau menikahi Lee Donghae dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " tanya Pak Pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Pak Pendeta menghadapkan tubuhnya ke pasangan berikutnya.

" Lalu, Kim Yesung.. bersediakah kau menikahi Kim Ryeowook dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " tanya Pak Pendeta lagi.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Yesung.

" Kim Ryeowook.. bersediakah kau menikahi Kim Yesung dan berjanji akan mencintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat sesuai kehendak Tuhan ? " tanya Pak Pendeta.

"Ya.. saya bersedia.." jawab Ryeowook.

Lalu mereka saling mengaitkan cincin pernikahan di jari mereka.

"dengan ini, saya sah kan kalian menjadi suami-istri.. silahkan anda mencium pasangan anda.." ucap Pak Pendeta.

Siwon menutup mata Taemin.

Lalu pasangan EunHae dan YeWook pun berciuman.

Selanjutnya, mereka berpindah tempat.

Mereka semua menuju Whystyle, tempat usaha Yesung yg baru.

Ada yg unik dalam pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka, para tamu tidak diharuskan memakai baju dengan warna tertentu, tapi para tamu diharuskan memakai kacamata yg sudah disiapkan oleh Yesung. Kacamata – kacamata tersebut adalah produk dari Whystyle (sekalian promosi).

Whystyle

"silahkan pilih kacamata yg kalian suka.." ucap Yesung ketika telah memasuki gedung Whystyle.

Disini juga tidak ada pelaminan atau semacamnya.

Seperti yg dikatakan Yesung waktu itu, selain acara resepsi, Yesung juga sekalian ingin mempromosikan usaha barunya ini. Terlihat dari barang – barang yg dipajang dietalase, semua barang adalah kualitas terbaik. Jika ada yg tertarik, maka dia bisa langsung menghubungi Yesung. Gampang kan ?

"wah.. kamu hebat banget Yesungie.. sudah bisa membeli gedung ini buat usaha baru.." puji Hangeng.

"ah.. makasih Han Appa.. tapi, Han Appa berlebihan.." ucap Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tiba – tiba Donghae menghampiri Yesung dan Hangeng.

"wah.. selamat Donghae-ya.. kau telah menjadi seorang suami sekarang.. bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Hangeng sambil merangkul Donghae.

"aishh.. Han Appa.. perasaanku seneng banget lah.. akhirnya aku bisa nikahin yeoja yg aku cintai.." jawab Donghae.

Heechul melihat Sungmin yg sedang murung walaupun acara sedang meriah.

"Yeobo.. anak kita kenapa ya ? dari tadi aku perhatiin, dia murung aja.." tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"eh ? iya ya ? tadi juga pas di gereja, muka Minnie sama Kyuhyun juga aneh.. apa mereka ada masalah ?" tanya Hangeng balik.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya.

Sungmin terlihat sangat murung saat ini, tak kalah kusut dengan Kyuhyun. Semua merasakan keanehan pada sepasang suami – istri ini. Tak terkecuali Taemin.

"Minnie-mi aunty kenapa ? kok cedih gitu mukanya ? kangen ya cama Cemin ?" tanya Taemin dengan polosnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menggendong Taemin.

"iya sayang.. Minnie-mi aunty kangeeeeeennnnn banget sama kamu.." Sungmin memeluk erat Taemin.

Kyuhyun yg melihat Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Minnie-mi aunty kok gak sama uncle Kyu ? lagi malahan ya ?" tanya Taemin lagi.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"hmm.. nggak kok sayang.. uncle Kyu sama Minnie-mi aunty gak lagi marahan kok.." jawab Sungmin bohong.

Lalu, Siwon dan Kibum datang.

"jangan ngebo'ongin anak kecil.." ucap Siwon mendekati Sungmin.

"Siwon oppa.. siapa yg lagi bo'ong ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"ya kamu sayang.." jawab Kibum sambil menyentil hidung Sungmin.

"aishh.. onnie.." Sungmin merengut kesal.

"haha.. Minnie-mi aunty lucu.." Taemin menertawakan Sungmin.

"Taemin kok ngetawain aku sih ?" tanya Sungmin.

"abis.. Minnie-mi aunty lucu.. hihihi.." jawab Taemin sambil tertawa.

"kalo kamu punya masalah, selesaikanlah.." Siwon memberi nasihat.

"iya oppa.." jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Lalu para orang tua pun datang.

"ya ampun.. liat deh.. kayaknya Minnie udah pantes ya jadi seorang ibu.. dia pinter banget ngurus Taemin.." ujar Key.

"ishh.. ahjumma.." gumam Sungmin.

"iya.. kapan nih jeng Heechul punya cucu dari Minnie ? kalian pasti udah gak sabar punya cucu dari Minnie.." timpal Jaejoong.

"apalagi Kyuhyun kan anak satu – satunya dari Kangin dan Teuki.. ini pasti bakal jadi cucu kesayangan kalian.." kini giliran orangtua Kibum yg berbicara.

Pasangan HanChul dan KangTeuk hanya tersenyum.

"Minnie masih kuliah.. mungkin dia gak mau kuliahnya terganggu.." balas Hangeng.

"lagipula, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga pasti ingin menikmati hidup berdua dulu.. iya kan Minnie ?" tanya Kangin.

Sungmin kaget dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya walaupun kita pengen banget dapet cucu dari Minnie dan juga Kyuhyun, tapi kita sebagai orangtua juga gak bisa maksa.." timpal Heechul.

"kita serahin aja sama Minnie dan Kyuhyun.. toh, mereka yg ngejalanin ini semua.." tambah Teuki.

"huwwwwwwaaaaaa... Umma.. Appa.. kalian emang yg terbaik.." batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sangat mendengar dan menyimak perbincangan tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyusul Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin dari kerumunan itu, tapi itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"hey Kyu !" panggil Donghae.

"eh hyung.." balas Kyuhyun.

"lagi ada masalah sama Minnie ?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yg mau menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain.

"selesaikankanlah.. gak enak tau ngeliat kalian kayak gini.. masa' di hari bahagiaku, kalian malah gak seneng.. aku harap, kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.." nasihat Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kita kembali ke Sungmin..

Ternyata Sungmin bisa melarikan diri dari kerumunan para orangtua tadi.

"kamu kenapa Min ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"gapapa kok Hyukkie.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"pasti Kyunim ya ?" bisik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"tentang 'itu' ?" tebak Eunhyuk.

Sungmin pun mengangguk lagi.

"aigoo.. maaf ya Min.. gara – gara aku nyuruh kamu liat di internet, Kyunim jadi marah deh sama kamu.." ucap Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"gapapa kok Hyukkie.. lagian bukan salah Hyukkie kok.. udah ah, jangan sedih gitu.. hari ini kan hari bahagia , kita seneng – seneng aja.." Sungmin menyemangati Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun bergabung dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"chukkae YeWook !" teriak Sungmin.

"makasih Min.. makasih kamu udah mau dateng.. aku tau, kamu pasti sibuk di London.." ucap Yesung.

"Sungie lebay ih.. kita kan sahabat.. mana mungkin Minnie gak dateng ke pernikahan sahabat Minnie.. yah.. meskipun telat.. hehe.." balas Sungmin.

"dari dulu ya.. hobi kamu tuh, pasti TELAT..." ledek Eunhyuk.

"hahahahahahahaha.." YeWook dan Eunhyuk pun tertawa.

"wah.. wah.. ada apa ini ? kok kayaknya seru banget.. aku ikutan dong.." Donghae ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"gak ada apa – apa kok, Donghae oppa.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"eits ! jangan panggil aku Oppa.. aku ini suami kamu, Hyukkie.. panggil aku YEOBO.. oke ?" ucap Donghae.

"aishh.. ribet deh.. iya YEOBO.. udah kan ?" ucap Eunhyuk gemas.

"gitu dong.. itu baru istriku.. cup~~" Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

"EHEM !" YeWook dan Sungmin berdehem dengan sangat keras.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"hmm.. maaf ya temen – temen.." Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak pada sahabat – sahabatnya.

"loh ? kenapa minta maaf, yeobo ? kamu itu kan istri aku.. biarin aja mereka pada iri.." ucap Donghae.

"ishh.. dasar Donghae oppa.." ucap Sungmin.

Seusai acara, mereka pun pulang..

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Kyuhyun.

rumah Kyuhyun

"Kyu.. kalo kamu ada masalah sama Minnie.. selesaikanlah.." kini giliran Teuki yg menasihati Kyuhyun.

"perasan aku sering banget denger kata – kata itu hari ini.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun ke kamarnya. Di kamar sudah ada Sungmin yg sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"Kyunim.." gumam Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"belum tidur ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengganti bajunya.

"belum.. Minnie nunggu Kyunim.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seperti mengacuhkan Sungmin, dia tidak menatap Sungmin dan malah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sungmin merasa sangat sedih. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun. Tapi.. yg ada malah, Sungmin menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun yg baru saja keluar kamar mandi, langsung melihat Sungmin.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

"kamu nangis sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun yg melihat mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca.

"Minnie.. hikss.. maaf.. Kyunim.. hikss.." ucap Sungmin disela isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"sssttt.. udah sayang.. aku yg seharusnya minta maaf.. aku terlalu emosi.. maaf ya sayang.." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin terus menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang istri.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan menciumnya.

"jangan nangis lagi ya sayang.. hati aku sakit ngeliat kamu nangis.. aku minta maaf ya.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya.

"jadi.. Kyunim udah gak marah lagi sama Minnie ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"makasih Kyunim.. saranghae.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

"owwhh.. na do saranghae, Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan berat badan Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"jadi.. apa yg kamu dapet dari internet sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"banyak Kyunim.. Minnie udah tau berbagai gaya, tapi Minnie tetep aja gak bisa ngebayanginnya.." jawab Sungmin polos.

Lalu, Sungmin menceritakan semua yg dia dapat dari internet tanpa rasa malu pada Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. gimana kalo kita praktekkin semua gaya yg kamu bilang tadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedipan mata nakalnya.

"hmm.. itu.. itu.." jawab Sungmin terbata – bata.

"nanti kan pasti sakit.. tapi aku juga keingetan omongan para orangtua itu.." pikir Sungmin.

"ya udah, kalo kamu belum siap.. gapapa kok.. kita bobo aja.." Kyuhyun merapikan selimut mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Tiba – tiba..

"iya Kyunim.. Minnie mau.." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"mau apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"mau 'itu'.. aduh.. masa' Minnie harus ngomong juga.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya.

"aku janji, aku akan lembut.." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Minnie percaya sama Kyunim.." balas Sungmin.

Lalu, Kyuhyun mencium telinga Sungmin dan mereka pun melakukan ciuman panjang yg semakin lama semakin panas.

Kyuhyun memperluas daerah jajahan bibir dan lidahnya ke leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan dari suaminya.

"aahhh.. shhh.. Kyunim.." desah Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak diam, pelan – pelan tangan Kyuhyun telah membuka kancing piyama Sungmin. Setelah terbuka semua, Kyuhyun menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya dan memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin yg berada di bawahnya.

Sungmin heran.

"Kyunim kenapa ngeliatin Minnie gitu ? Minnie kan malu.." Sungmin menutup wajahnya.

Kyuhyun buru – buru menangkap tangan Sungmin, lalu melihat tubuh indah istrinya lagi.

"kamu indah sayang.. saranghae.." Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Kyuhyun terus mencari titik sensitif Sungmin dan memberi tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yg merasakan semua iitu, hanya dapat mendesah nikmat. Rasanya, desahan Sungmin adalah energi bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu yg 'lebih'.

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Dia begitu lembut melakukannya. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menikmati 'malam pertama' mereka. Dan juga, Kyuhyun ingin menghilangkan pemikiran – pemikiran negatif Sungmin tentang berhubungan intim.

"ashhh.. Kyunim.. sakit.." rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya.

"sakit ya ? kalo gitu, kita udahan aja ya.." Kyuhyun menyibak poni Sungmin yg penuh dengan keringat.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Minnie gapapa kok.. sekarang Kyunim coba bergerak, biar sakitnya ilang.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, mereka melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka.

Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh cinta, tidak ada keterpaksaan. Hanya ada suara desahan dan erangan yg mengalun di telinga mereka.

Mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi, seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Setelah mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan, mereka pun mengerang bersama dan meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka.

"Minnieeeehhhhh.. ahhhh.."

"Kyuhhhhh.. nimmmm.. ahhh.."

Desah KyuMin bersamaan.

"makasih sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

"sama – sama Kyunim.. Minnie bobo ya.. ngantuk.." balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan terlelap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"sungguh malam yg sempurna.." batin Kyuhyun.

"saranghae Minnie.. mimpi indah ya.." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun merapikan selimut yg menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dan kemudian ikut terlelap di samping Sungmin.

"jadi gitu ceritanya, yeobo.. Minnie nyari tentang seks di internet.. makanya, Kyunim marah sama dia.. aku jadi ngerasa bersalah sama dia karna aku yg nyuruh Minnie buat cari itu di internet.." cerita Eunhyuk.

"aishh.. kalian ini.. kalian berdua sama aja tau..udah.. aku yakin kok, pasti mereka bakal baikan lagi.. jadi, kamu gak usah ngerasa bersalah lagi ya.." ucap Donghae sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae. Karena Donghae terus bertanya pada Eunhyuk apa yg sebenarnya terjadi pada pasangan KyuMin.

"ohh.. pantesan dari tadi Minnie sama Kyunim cemberut gitu.." ucap Yesung.

"haha.. ada – ada aja deh si Minnie.. kalo Minnie kayak gitu, gimana aku nanti ?" gumam Ryeowook yg terdengar oleh Yesung.

"tenang chagi.. aku bakal ajarin kamu.. jadi, kamu gak usah repot – repot cari di internet.." ucap Yesung.

"dasar mesum !" Donghae mendaratkan pukulan halus ke kepala Yesung.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa.

Seusai acara pernikahan, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang – bincang di kafe dekat tempat usaha Yesung. Lebih tepatnya mereka bergosip tentang pasangan KyuMin.


	36. Chapter 33

My Lovely Teacher

Part 33 -

By : Tia Mutiah

Casts : Kyuhyun (namja) : 20 tahun, seorang sonsaengnim muda yg keras dan disipilin.

Sungmin (yeoja) : 17 tahun, seorang siswi SMA yg ramah dan suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Siwon (namja) : 24 tahun, kakak laki2 Sungmin.

Eunhyuk (yeoja) dan Yesung (namja) : 17 tahun, sahabat Sungmin.

Dan pemain2 lainnya.

"Min.. aku harus pergi ke Cina.. Kangin Appa menyuruhku untuk menemui investor disana.." jelas Kyuhyun setelah pulang kerja.

Sungmin tak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk.

"hey.. kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap matanya.

"Minnie.. Minnie takut ditinggal sendiri.." jawab Sungmin sambil berurai air mata.

Kyuhyun melembutkan tatapannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"uljima.. ini Cuma sebentar kok.. 3 hari.. aku janji bakal secepetnya menyelesaikan urusanku disana.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"janji ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sungmin.

"janji.. jadi, ayo kita ke kamar.. aku ingin mengisi ulang baterai ku sebelum aku pergi.." ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit.

"maksudnya ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.. tentu saja memakanmu, baby.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ke kamar.

Keesokkan harinya..

airport

"Kyunim hati - hati ya.. langsung telfon Minnie kalo sudah sampai.." Sungmin memeluk erat suaminya.

"iya sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"kamu juga hati – hati di rumah ya.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sungmin dengan memeluk dan mencium bibir Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi.

Sungmin yang melihat kepergian suaminya, langsung menangis.

"aigoo.. padahal kan perginya Cuma 3 hari.. kenapa aku nangis sampe segininya ?" gumam Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya.

Setelah dari bandara mengantar Kyuhyun, Sungmin pergi ke kampusnya.

Kampus

"ahh.. baru ditinggal 1 jam sama Kyunim, sekarang aku udah kangen banget.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin kini sedang duduk di taman belakang kampusnya. Tadinya dia berniat untuk belajar di kelas, tapi entah mengapa dia jadi merasa sangat malas untuk mengikuti kuliah.

"telfon Hyukkie aja deh.." gumam Sungmin lagi sambil menekan tombol – tombol yang ada di ponsel pink nya.

"yobseyo ?" Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hyukkie… huwwwweeeeeeee.. TT_TT hiks.. hikss.." teriak Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Minnie ? kamu kenapa ? kok nangis ?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, karena tangisan Sungmin yang begitu keras.

"Minnie kangen sama Kyunim.. TT_TT dia pergi ke Cina.. hiks.. hiks.." jawab Sungmin.

"aigoo.. uljima Minnie.. Kyunim ngapain ke Cina ? " Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kyunim kerja.. T_T" jawab Sungmin.

"udah tau buat kerja, kenapa nangis ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kan tadi Minnie udah bilang.. kalo Minnie kangen sama Kyunim, Hyukkie pabo ! hikss.. hikss.." jawab Sungmin masih sambil terisak.

"aishh.. YA ! kangen sih kangen, tapi jangan ngatain orang pabo juga dong !" omel Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie ketularan Donghae oppa deh.. jadi pabo.. hikss.. hikss.." ucap Sungmin.

"Ya ! Ya ! Minnie ! aishh.. emangnya Kyunim-mu itu pergi berapa lama ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"hikss.. hikss.. 3 hari.. hikss.." jawab Sungmin.

"mwo ? hahahahahahahahaha.. dasar Minnie cengeng ! pergi Cuma 3 hari aja nangisnya udah kayak pergi 3 tahun aja.. haha.." ledek Eunhyuk.

"aishh.. berhenti ngeledekin Minnie ! Hyukkie gak seru nih ! daripada curhat sama Hyukkie, lebih baik Minnie makan es krim aja.. ya udah, annyeong ~~~" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup ponselnya.

"mwo ? ishhh.. anak itu.. gak biasanya mood nya gampang berubah begitu.." gumam Eunhyuk heran.

Cina

Sesampainya di bandara Cina, Kyuhyun langsung disambut oleh orang – orang yang ditunjuk untuk menjemputnya.

"mari tuan.. lewat sini.." ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk arah ke mobil.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk di mobil, Kyuhyun diantar ke sebuah hotel.

Hotel

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun duduk di lobi hotel tersebut.

"silahkan menunggu sebentar tuan.." kata orang itu dengan sopan.

Setelah kira – kira menunggu 5 menit, orang yang ditunggu Kyuhyun pun datang.

"maaf tuan, manager kami sudah datang.." ucap orang yang tadi mengantar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri untuk melihat siapa klien-nya kali ini.

Setelah melihat kliennya, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu…" Kyuhyun menunjuk orang tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"hai Kyu.. lama kita gak ketemu.. apa kabar ?" Tanya orang itu sambil membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun langsung ikut membungkuk.

Lalu, orang itu menyuruh anak buah nya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"duduklah Kyu.." suruh orang itu.

Kyuhyun dan orang tersebut duduk berhadapan sambil meminum minuman yang sudah mereka pesan.

"udah lama ya kita gak ketemu.." ujar orang itu memulai pembicaraan.

"iya.. udah lama banget.." balas Kyuhyun.

"kamu makin tampan, Kyu.." ucap orang itu lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"kamu juga makin cantik, Seohyun.." balas Kyuhyun pada orang yang bernama Seohyun itu.

Seohyun tersenyum malu.

"dari mana kamu tau perusahaan aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku tau dari ayahmu.. aku telah lebih dulu bekerja sama dengan ayahmu.. terus, ayahmu mengusulkan buat investasi di perusahaan kamu.. " jawab Seohyun.

"jadi ini semua gara – gara Appa.." batin Kyuhyun.

"kamu gak kangen sama aku, Kyu ?" tanya Seohyun.

"apa ? kangen ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"iya.. aku selalu kangen sama kamu, Kyu.. aku sadar, kalo aku itu bodoh banget dulu.. aku lebih memilih Seunggi daripada kamu yang jelas – jelas mencintaiku.." jawab Seohyun.

"kamu baru sadar sekarang ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. dan aku berharap.. kita bisa kayak dulu lagi.. kita mulai semua dari awal lagi.." jawab Seohyun sambil mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tangan Seohyun ingin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan cara halus.

"aku memang mencintaimu, Seo.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Seohyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tapi itu dulu.. dan bodohnya aku, aku gak tau kalo kamu itu bermain di belakang ku dengan Seunggi.. sahabatku sendiri.." jelas Kyuhyun.

Seohyun tersentak.

"itu.. tapi kamu masih mencintaiku kan Kyu ?" tanya Seohyun memastikan.

"nggak Seo.. aku sudah mempunyai cinta yang baru.. dan aku sudah terikat dengannya.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya pada Seohyun.

Seohyun kaget.

"jadi kamu.. sudah menikah ?" tanya Seohyun.

"iya.. dan aku sangat mencintainya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Ada raut sedih di wajah Seohyun. Seohyun sangat berharap dia bisa kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"gapapa Kyu.. aku bisa kok jadi istri kedua kamu.." ucap Seohyun.

"MWO ?!" ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"kenapa Kyu ?" tanya Seohyun.

"aku bahkan gak ada niat sama sekali untuk punya istri kedua.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Seohyun terus mendekati Kyuhyun dan ingin memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba..

"hooeeeekkk.. hoeeekkk.." Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun langsung muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun kenapa ? apa dia sakit ?" tanya Seohyun.

kamar mandi

"hoeekk.. hoeekk.." Kyuhyun memegang tengkuknya.

"aduh.. kenapa aku bisa muntah – muntah kayak gini ya ? apa tadi aku salah makan ? kenapa jadi mual begini ?" Kyuhyun berdialog pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menemui Seohyun lagi di tempat tadi.

"maaf Seo.. tadi kita sampai mana ya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kamu sakit Kyu ? kalo sakit, nanti aja kita lanjutin lagi.. lebih baik kamu istirahat.." jawab Seohyun.

"nggak kok.. aku gapapa.. aku pengen cepet – cepet menyelesaikan pekerjaan aku disini.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"maksud kamu.. biar kamu cepet – cepet pulang gitu ? ketemu istri kamu ?" tanya Seohyun sinis.

"iya.. aku juga gak niat lama – lama disini.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"apa.. bener – bener gak ada kesempatan lagi buat aku, Kyu ?" tanya Seohyun memelas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"memangnya apa yang kamu harapkan dari aku, Seo ? kita udah berakhir.. aku udah jadi milik orang lain.. dan sekali lagi, aku sangat mencintainya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Seohyun terdiam atas penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"biar nanti aku suruh orang untuk membawakan berkas – berkas kerjasama perusahaan ke kamar kamu.. kamu bisa pelajari sendiri, setelah itu kamu tanda tangani.. aku permisi.." Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

kamar hotel Kyuhyun

"ish.. yeoja aneh.. kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu ya ? ah, pasti karena aku tampan.. jadi dia susah ngelupain aku.. haha.. memang, pesona ketampanan Kyuhyun itu gak akan pudar walaupun sudah menikah.. haha.." Kyuhyun ber-narsis ria.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka, setelah itu..

"Kyuniiiiiimmmmm~~~.." teriak seseorang di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan sang istri.

"apa Minnie sayang ?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie kangen banget sama Kyunim.. Kyunim kapan pulangnya ? kok lama banget ?" tanya Sungmin.

"mwo ? aku belum satu hari disini sayang.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi itu lama buat Minnie.." balas Sungmin.

"aku juga kangen sama kamu sayang.. kamu lagi apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie lagi mau bobo.. tapi gak bisa bobo.. T_T" jawab Sungmin.

"loh ? kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"gak ada Kyunim yang nemenin Minnie.. T_T" jawab Sungmin.

"sabar ya sayang.. aku bakal secepatnya pulang buat kamu.." bujuk Kyuhyun.

"oiya, Kyunim.. tadi aneh banget deh.. masa' tiba – tiba Minnie mual tanpa sebab.." cerita Sungmin.

"hm ? aneh.. tadi aku juga muntah tanpa sebab.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"apa Kyunim ?" tanya Sungmin.

"hm ? nggak kok.. gapapa.. lain kali kamu perhatiin makanan kamu sayang.. biar gak mual.. ya udah, kamu istirahat ya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin mengkhawatirkannya.

"tapi Kyunim harus nyanyi dulu biar Minnie bisa bobo.." pinta Sungmin.

"baiklah.. everything for my lovely wife.." balas Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar Sungmin bisa tidur.

Setelah Sungmin tidak menyahut panggilan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya.

"hahhh.. sekarang waktunya bekerja.." Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan mengerjakan semua berkas – berkas yang dia bawa dan mempelajari kerjasama nya dengan perusahaan Seohyun.

Sementara itu..

kamar Seohyun

"Kyuhyun itu kenapa sih ? baru kali ini dia nolak aku.. aku udah sejauh ini biar bisa deket lagi sama Kyuhyun, tapi dia seenaknya nolak aku gitu aja.. " Seohyun mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"apa sih kurangnya aku ? terus apa bagusnya istrinya Kyuhyun itu ? aku yakin, bahkan aku lebih cantik dari istrinya.." Seohyun berdialog sendiri sambil membereskan berkas pekerjaannya.

"kayaknya usaha aku tadi kurang.. besok aku akan lebih berusaha.. mau dia udah beristri atau punya anak, aku bakal tetap menjadikan Kyuhyun milikku.. kalo perlu, aku bakal bikin mereka bercerai.." pikir Seohyun, lalu dia bergegas untuk tidur.

Keesokkan harinya..

"ini.. berkas – berkasnya sudah aku pelajari dan sudah aku tanda tangani.." ujar Seohyun sambil memberikan beberapa berkas pada Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih.. aku juga sudah mempelajari perusahaan kamu.. aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami.." balas Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

Kemudian seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Seohyun datang..

"maaf tuan Kyuhyun, nona Seohyun.. bos besar sudah datang dan meminta kalian menemaninya makan malam dan juga bertemu dengan klien lain.." jelasnya.

"aku kira pekerjaanku sudah selesai.. apa aku boleh tidak mengikuti acara tersebut ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sekretaris Seohyun.

"maaf tuan.. sepertinya anda dan nona Seohyun harus mengikuti acara tersebut.. lagipula, ini permintaan bos besar.." jawab wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah.. aku ikut.." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"terima kasih tuan.. acara makan malamnya dimulai jam 7.. sekitar 4 jam lagi dari sekarang, dan tuan harus mengikuti rangkaian acara yang ada.. sekarang, tuan Kyuhyun dan nona Seohyun dipersilahkan untuk berbelanja membeli keperluan pesta nanti.. oiya, biayanya ditanggung oleh bos besar.. saya permisi dulu.." jelas wanita itu.

Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"wah.. bos besar-mu itu baik sekali, Seo.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"ya.. makanya aku betah bekerja dengannya.." balas Seohyun cuek.

"apa dia begini dengan semua karyawannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. nggak juga.." jawab Seohyun dengan memasang wajah tak peduli.

Kyuhyun berpikir.

"eeeiiiyyyyy.. jangan – jangan dia menyukaimu, Seohyun-ah.." goda Kyuhyun.

"ishh.. apa sih Kyu ? gak lucu.." marah Seohyun.

"haha.. apa benar dugaanku ? bos mu menyukaimu ? aigoo.. terima saja, Seo.." Kyuhyun masih menggoda Seohyun.

Tiba – tiba wajah Seohyun memerah.

"Ya ! wajahmu memerah, Seo ! haha.. jadi kau menyukainya juga ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat lepas. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat puas menggoda Seohyun.

"aku tidak menyukainya.. aku hanya menyukaimu, Kyu.." jawab Seohyun tegas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"hahaha.. eoh ? hmmm.. kamu gak asik, Seo.. udah ah, lebih baik aku belanja.." Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Seohyun pergi.

Seohyun yang sadar ditinggal Kyuhyun pun langsung mengejarnya.

"tunggu Kyu.. aku ikut.." Seohyun menyusul Kyuhyun.

Butik

"aku beli apa ya ? tuxedo ? atau kemeja biasa ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang memilih baju yang ingin dibeli, tiba – tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

"Kyu ! tunggu Kyu !" teriak Seohyun.

"eh ? kamu ngikutin aku ? ngapain ? sana – sana ! jangan ikutin aku !" usir Kyuhyun secara halus.

"ih, Kyu.. aku kan juga mau belanja.." elak Seohyun.

"ya udah, jauh – jauh sana.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghindar jauh dari Seohyun.

Di butik itu, terdapat baju – baju yang lengkap. Ada pakaian untuk pria, wanita dan anak – anak.

Kyuhyun mencari jas yang tepat untuknya. Tapi tiba – tiba..

"wah.. gaun ini bagus banget.. kalo Minnie pakai, pasti cantik banget.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat gaun sederhana berwarna merah muda.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang melihat gaun itu, tiba – tiba Seohyun datang dan menyambar gaun tersebut.

"aigoo.. cantik banget gaunnya.. kamu tau aja Kyu, kalo aku suka gaun ini.. pasti gaun ini mau kamu kasih ke aku kan ?" tanya Seohyun sambil memegang gaunnya.

"ishh.. kamu apa – apaan sih Seo ? kan aku yang ngambil itu duluan.. main serobot aja.. gak sopan tau !" omel Kyuhyun.

Sekarang, mood Kyuhyun langsung berubah jadi tidak enak.

"kamu marah Kyu ? abis aku liatin dari tadi, kamu malah pilih gaun.. bukan tuxedo.. aku kira gaun ini buat aku.." balas Seohyun.

"balikin gaunnya !" perintah Kyuhyun.

"nggak ! aku suka gaun ini.." Seohyun menolak memberikan gaun itu.

Kyuhyun geram, dia berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"arrrggghhh.. dasar yeoja pengganggu.." batin Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih asyik dengan gaunnya.

Kyuhyun mengalah dan mencari gaun lain..

Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat gaun berwarna biru safir dengan hiasan payet yang berkilauan. Gaun sederhana, namun sangat elegan.

"ahhh.. ini pasti cocok buat Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegang gaun itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekitar, takut – takut Seohyun datang menghampirinya, lalu menyambar gaunnya lagi.

Dirasa sudah aman, Kyuhyun meminta penjaga toko untuk membungkuskan gaun itu.

Kyuhyun melihat – lihat butik itu lagi, dan ternyata Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat pakaian anak – anak.

"lucu – lucu banget.. , " gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat – lihat pakaian anak – anak.

Sangat mengherankan.

Mengingat Kyuhyun itu kurang suka dengan anak kecil, tapi dia betah sekali di tempat baju anak – anak tersebut.

"aku ambil ini deh.. buat anakku nanti.. hihi.." gumam Kyuhyun saat mengambil baju anak berwarna biru dan kuning berbentuk gajah dan beruang.

Kyuhyun meminta penjaga toko untuk membungkusnya.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam, Kyuhyun mengakhiri acara belanjanya. Dia membeli jas juga kemeja untuk makan malam nanti, lalu dia juga membeli gaun untuk Sungmin dan 2 baju anak – anak.

Setelah keluar dari butik, Kyuhyun bertemu Seohyun.

"udah belanjanya ?" tanya Seohyun.

"udah.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"aku juga udah.. liat nih belanjaan aku.." ujar Seohyun sambil memperlihatkan belanjaannya.

Kyuhyun melotot.

"kamu itu belanja apa mau jualan, Seo ? banyak banget.." kaget Kyuhyun.

"ya buat aku pakai ntar malem lah.. kamu gimana sih ?" ucap Seohyun.

"iya deh.. terserah kamu.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"kamu mau kemana Kyu ?" tanya Seohyun.

"aku duluan ya.. dah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun.

"Kyuuuuu.. jangan tinggalin aku.. aduh.. mana berat lagi.." teriak Seohyun sambil kerepotan membawa barang belanjaannya.

mobil Kyuhyun

"dasar yeoja pengganggu.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"oiya tuan Kyuhyun.. anda diminta menghadap bos besar sekarang.." ujar sopir.

"mwo ? bos besar ? ada apa ? kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah.. kalau itu.. saya kurang tahu tuan.. saya antar tuan ke bos besar.." jawab sopir itu.

"aneh.. kenapa dia pengen ketemu sama aku ya ? apa aku bikin kesalahan ?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu..

"Umma.. Appa.. Cemin kangen cama aunty Minnie.." ujar Taemin ketika pulang dari TK.

"kita juga kangen sama aunty Minnie, sayang.." balas sang Umma, Kibum.

Lalu Kibum mencubit pipi sang anak yang ada di gendongan sang Appa.

Siwon dan Kibum selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput Taemin di TK.

"aku boleh ketemu aunty Minnie ?" tanya Taemin.

"mwo ? tapi kan aunty-mu itu jauh, sayang.." jawab Siwon.

"tapi Cemin mau ketemu aunty Minnie.." ujar Taemin keras kepala.

Mereka pun berhenti sejenak, lalu Kibum mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Siwon.

"hikss.. Cemin mau ketemu aunty Minnie.. hikss.." jawab Taemin sambil terisak.

Kibum menenangkan Taemin di gendongannya sambil melirik Siwon.

"bagaimana ini ?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah.. kita berangkat nanti sore.." jawab Siwon akhirnya.

Taemin langsung bangkit dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"benelan Appa ? Cemin boleh ketemu aunty Minnie ?" tanya Taemin.

"iya sayang.. cup~" jawab Siwon sambil mencium pipi Taemin.

"makacih Appa.. Cemin cayang Appa dan Umma.." girang Taemin sambil mengecup pipi Kibum dan Siwon.

kampus Sungmin

"kok Kyunim gak nelfon – nelfon ya ? apa Kyunim sibuk banget sampe lupa nelfon aku ?" batin Sungmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya, Sungmin menunggu telfon dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menghubungi Sungmin pada jam – jam Sungmin selesai kuliah.

"aduh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing.. aku pulang aja deh.." Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"tapi aku pengen banget makan es krim coklat.." gumam Sungmin lagi.

Akhirnya Sungmin pergi ke kedai es krim dekat kampusnya.

Sungmin langsung memesan 2 es krim coklat dengan ukuran jumbo.

"hmm.. pusing Minnie hilang kayaknya.. es krim nya bener- bener enak.. tapi kok Minnie mau cheese cake yang di bikin Kibum onnie ya ? tapi gimana caranya ?" batin Sungmin.

Setelah puas memakan es krim, Sungmin memanggil taksi lalu pulang.

Cina

"bos.. tuan Kyuhyun sudah datang.." ujar sang sopir yang mengantar Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih.. suruh dia masuk.." balas sang bos besar.

Akhirnya sang sopir memanggil Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan bos besar.

"permisi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sang bos besar pun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"KAMU !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sang 'bos besar'.

Sang ' bos besar ' agak panik melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"tenang Kyu.. duduk dulu.. aku bisa jelasin ini semua.." ucap bos besar itu menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"aishh.. ada apa ini ? kamu sekongkol sama Seohyun ? kalian mau mempermainkan aku lagi ? cih.." ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"bukan Kyu.. aku tau kamu pasti masih marah.. tapi ini gak ada hubungannya sama Seohyun.." ucap bos besar itu.

"Seunggi-ya.. permainan apa yang sedang kamu mainkan ? kamu ingin mempermainkanku lagi ? apa kamu gak puas dulu telah mempermainkanku dengan merebut pacarku ?" Kyuhyun makin kesal karena ternyata 'bos besar' itu adalah Seunggi, sahabatnya sendiri yang telah mengambil Seohyun darinya dulu.

"bukan Kyu.. aku harap kamu tenang dulu.. aku malah mau minta bantuan kamu.." jelas Seunggi.

"apa ? bantuan ? atas dasar apa kamu minta bantuan aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimanapun juga kita pernah bersahabat.. jadi, aku harap kamu mau bantu aku.." jawab Seunggi.

"apa ? sahabat ? masih ingat juga kamu sama persahabatan.." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih sinis.

"aku mohon Kyu.. Cuma kamu yang bisa bantu aku.." Seunggi memohon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sambil mengatur deru nafasnya, lalu kembali duduk.

"kamu mau minta bantuan apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"kamu tau Kyu ? aku dan Seohyun sebenarnya sudah menikah.." jawab Seunggi.

"apa ? terus kenapa dia masih ngejar aku ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"pernikahan kami di ambang perceraian.. dulu kami menikah karena Seohyun hamil sebelum menikah.. aku dan Seohyun gak nyangka kalo setelah berbuat 'itu', Seohyun langsung mengandung.. karena aku mencintainya, aku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya.. tapi, setelah menikah dia jadi berbeda.. dia selalu memanggil namamu.. dia selalu mencarimu.. dan dia bahkan menganggap aku itu kamu, Kyu.." jelas Seunggi yang langsung menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Seunggi.

"aku tadinya menganggap semua ini akan baik – baik saja.. mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu, dia akan melupakanmu.. tapi, ketika dia tau kalo ayahmu menyuruhnya untuk berinvestasi di perusahaanmu, Seohyun selalu menggebu – gebu ketika ingin bertemu denganmu.." jelas Seunggi lagi.

"lalu ? anak kalian ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Seunggi tersenyum.

"Seohyun keguguran.." jawab Seunggi sambil tersenyum miris.

"maaf.. aku gak tau.." ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"gapapa.. Seohyun malah senang dengan gugurnya bayi itu.. karena dia bisa menceraikan aku.. dia menikah denganku karena dia hanya ingin status untuk anak yang dia kandung.." jelas Seunggi.

"jahat sekali wanita itu.." tanggap Kyuhyun.

Seunggi kembali tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku sangat mencintainya, Kyu.. melebihi apapun di dunia ini.. aku ingin dia bahagia walaupun itu gak sama aku.. aku ingin kamu ngebahagiain dia, Kyu.." Seunggi menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Kyuhyun.

"maksud kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meminum kopi yang telah dituangkan Seunggi.

"menikahlah dengan Seohyun.." pinta Seunggi.

Byurrrrrrr..

Kyuhyun menyemburkan kopi yang dia minum.

"APA ?! kamu gila Seunggi-ya.. aku sudah menikah.." marah Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya.

"apa ? kamu udah nikah ? sama siapa ? yang aku tau, kamu juga cinta sama Seohyun.." kaget Seunggi.

"iya.. aku mencintai Seohyun.. tapi itu dulu, Seunggi-ya.. dan sekarang aku sudah punya istri yang sangat aku cintai.. jadi maaf, aku GAK BISA nolong kamu.." Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari ruangan Seunggi.

"Kyu ! Kyu tunggu !" teriak Seunggi dari dalam ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menggebrak pintu ruangan Seunggi.

"dasar bos gila !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"dia pikir aku apa ? enak aja nyuruh – nyuruh orang nikah.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Malam harinya..

rumah Sungmin

"aduh.. kepalaku pusing banget.. badan aku gak enak.. kayaknya aku demam deh.. pasti kebanyakan makan es krim tadi.. aduh.. Kyunim kenapa gak nelfon – nelfon sih ? ishh.." Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

Ketika Sungmin ingin tidur, tiba – tiba ada yang memencet bel.

TING TONG

"tunggu sebentar.." ujar Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan ternyata tamu itu adalah Siwon, Kibum dan Taemin.

"aunty Minnie !" teriak Taemin, lalu mencium pipi Sungmin.

"loh ? Kibum onnie ? Siwon oppa ? Taemin ?" kaget Sungmin.

"iya.. ini kita.. kenapa kamu kaget gitu ?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin masih bengong dan bingung. Sungmin lalu memegang kepalanya dan.. akhirnya pingsan.

"loh Minnie ! Minnie !" Siwon langsung menangkap tubuh Sungmin dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin berharap Sungmin akan bangun.

Taemin yang melihat itu langsung menangis.

"aunty Minnie kenapa Umma ? hikss.. hikss.." tanya Taemin pada Kibum dengan terisak.

"ssstttt.. aunty Minnie gapapa kok sayang.. Wonnie, bawa Minnie ke kamarnya aja.." jawab Kibum dan langsung mengikuti Siwon ke kamar Sungmin.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sungmin, Siwon membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur.

Siwon memeriksa dahi Sungmin.

"aishh.. anak ini demam.." ucap Siwon.

"Kyuhyun kemana emangnya ?" tanya Kibum.

"dia lagi ke Cina.. dia ditugasin Kangin Appa kesana.." jawab Siwon.

Taemin tidur di sebelah Sungmin.

"aunty Minnie.. aunty Minnie bangun dong.. Cemin kangen banget cama aunty Minnie.." Taemin menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Taemin sayang.. aunty Minnie lagi istirahat.. jangan ditepuk – tepuk gitu pipinya.." ujar Kibum.

Siwon mengambil baskom dan handuk untuk mengompres Sungmin.

"apa ini semacam firasat Taemin ?" tanya Kibum.

"maksud kamu ?" tanya Siwon balik sambil mengompres Sungmin.

"iya.. Taemin menggebu – gebu banget pengen ketemu Sungmin.. apa itu sebuah firasat kalo Sungmin bakal sakit ? coba kalo kita gak dateng, Sungmin bakal sendirian dan kita gak bakalan tau keadaaannya.." jelas Kibum sambil menidurkan Taemin yang kelelahan.

"wah.. iya..bener juga.. anak kita memang sayang sama Minnie.." ujar Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Taemin.

"iya.. kadang – kadang aku berpikir Taemin itu mirip banget sama Minnie.." balas Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Back to Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghadiri acara pesta makan malam yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan Seunggi dan Seohyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak menikmati pestanya, akhirnya dia lebih suka melarikan diri dari pesta itu.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

"hufftt.. Cuma pesta gitu aja.. semuanya musti ikut.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai dan bergegas membereskan barang – barangnya untuk meninggalkan negara tersebut.

"gaun ini cocok banget buat Minnie.. Minnie pasti suka.. aigoo.. kenapa aku nggak beli lingerie juga ya tadi ? kan Minnie bisa makin seksi.. hehe.." gumam Kyuhyun saat membereskan barang – barangnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun memasukkan baju anak – anak yang tadi dia beli.

"kenapa aku beli ini ya ? padahal kan Minnie belum hamil.. tapi, baju ini lucu – lucu banget.. gapapa lah, kalo Minnie belum hamil, baju ini bisa dipakai Taemin.. hehe.." gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Ketika sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, ada yang memencet bel kamarnya.

"siapa ? sebentar.." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

Kyuhyun kaget.

"Seo ! apa – apaan kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Seohyun datang ke kamarnya dengan menggunakan gaun malam yang sangat seksi dan tipis. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

Seohyun mendorong Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"ma.. mau apa kamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

"aku Cuma mau kamu, Kyu.. lihat aku ! aku cantik dan seksi.. tapi kenapa kamu sekarang nolak aku ?" tanya Seohyun yang semakin mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku harus bagaimana ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"aku udah nikah, Seo ! jadi tolong, jangan deketin aku lagi.." Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seohyun.

Seohyun terus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga tangan Seohyun menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba..

"hoeekkkk.. hoeeekkkk.." Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya.

"aishh.. kenapa lagi sih Kyuhyun ? gagal deh.. padahal udah cantik + seksi gini.." keluh Seohyun.

kamar mandi

"hoeekkk.. hoeeekkk.." Kyuhyun masih muntah.

"hahh.. hahhh.. aku kenapa ya ? aishh.. yeoja itu mau apa sih ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya yang sedari tadi pagi dia abaikan.

"mwo ? 137 misscalls.. pasti Minnie.. aku lupa hubungin dia lagi.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar kamar mandi dan menghadapi Seohyun.

"sebenernya kamu mau apa ? ngapain kamu malem – malem dateng ke kamar aku dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"lihat aku Kyu ! apa kurangnya aku ? sejak kita datang kesini, aku selalu pengen menarik perhatian kamu.. tapi kenapa kamu selalu nolak aku, Kyu ? kenapa ?" Seohyun mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun melihat Seohyun dengan pandangan sedih, biar bagaimanapun juga Seohyun dulu adalah sahabatnya dan orang yang pernah dia cintai.

"maaf Seo.. dari awal aku udah bilang sama kamu kalo aku sudah menikah.. dan aku sangat menicntai istri aku.. aku gak mau menyakiti hati istri aku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Seohyun duduk di lantai sambil menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di lantai juga dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari Seohyun.

Seohyun makin terisak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"aku udah tau semuanya, Seo.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Seohyun memandang Kyuhyun.

"maksud kamu ?" tanya Seohyun.

"aku tau.. bos besar kamu itu adalah Seunggi.. dan kalian juga sudah menikah.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"terus ? apa hubungannya ? aku dan Seunggi akan segera bercerai.. aku Cuma mau kamu, Kyu.. hiks.." Seohyun berteriak memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

"kamu tau Seo ? tadi siang aku ketemu Seunggi.. dia ingin aku menikah sama kamu.. dia minta itu karna dia mau liat kamu bahagia, Seo ! kurang baik apa suami kamu ? dia cinta sama kamu, Seo !" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang berteriak di depan Seohyun.

"sadar Seohyun ! sadar ! selama ini kamu udah jahat sama Seunggi, sahabat aku sendiri.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lupain obsesi kamu sama aku.. karna aku tau kalo kamu juga cinta sama Seunggi.." Kyuhyun menurunkan volume suaranya.

"nggak.. aku NGGAK CINTA SAMA SEUNGGI.." teriak Seohyun lagi.

PLAKK

Kyuhyun memberi sebuah tamparan pada Seohyun.

"Kyu~.." panggil Seohyun lirih sambil memegang pipi kanannya.

"maaf, Seo.. tapi kalo gak gitu, kamu gak bakal sadar.." Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Seohyun.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, ternyata telfon dari nomor Sungmin.

"yobseyo.. Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"…."

"apa ?! iya, aku akan segera pulang.. makasih hyung.." Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat Seohyun lagi.

"aku harap kamu kembali pada Seunggi yang jelas – jelas mencintaimu.. jadi aku mohon, lupain aku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Seohyun sebentar, karena Kyuhyun takut kalau dia berlama – lama menyentuh Seohyun, dia akan kembali muntah.

"maaf Seo.. aku harus pergi.. terima kasih buat semuanya.. sampaikan salamku pada Seunggi.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih duduk di lantai sambil terisak.

"Kyuhyun~~.. hiks.. hikss.." isak Seohyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Seunggi masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Seohyun.

"astaga, Seo !" Seunggi langsung memeluk Seohyun.

"hikss.. hiks.. Kyuhyun jahat.. hikss.." isak Seohyun sambil memukul – mukul tubuh Seunggi.

"ssstttt.. ayo, lebih baik kamu istirahat.." Seunggi menggendong Seohyun ke tempat tidur.

Seunggi menyelimuti tubuh Seohyun dan berada di samping Seohyun sambil memeluknya.

"aku mencintaimu, Seo.. sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Seunggi di telinga Seohyun.

Seunggi mencium kening Seohyun dan menghapus air mata Seohyun.

Karena lelah menangis, Seohyun akhirnya tertidur.

Sepertinya Seunggi dan Seohyun akan bermalam di kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan tergesa – gesa. Kyuhyun panik setelah mendapat telfon dari Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sakit. Padahal, jadwal Kyuhyun pulang adalah esok hari.

Sesampainya di London, Kyuhyun langsung melaju menuju rumahnya.

TING TONG

Siwon membukakan pintu.

"keadaan Minnie gimana hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"panasnya udah turun.. Kibum lagi mengompres Minnie.." jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar.

"eh ? Kyu ?" kaget Kibum.

Kibum langsung berdiri.

"Minnie gapapa noona ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"panasnya udah turun kok.." jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan mencium dahi Sungmin. Di sebelah Sungmin, ada Taemin yang tertidur pulas.

"tadi pas kami sampai, Minnie langsung pingsan.." jelas Kibum.

"makasih ya hyung, noona.. aku gak tau kalo gak ada kalian jadinya gimana.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya.. sama – sama Kyu.." jawab Siwon.

"gak tau kenapa, tiba – tiba Taemin pengen banget ketemu Minnie.. jadi, aku bawa Taemin ketemu Minnie.." jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat taemin yang tertidur pulas di sebelah Sungmin.

"ya udah, hyung sama noona istirahat aja di kamar tamu.. biar Minnie aku yang jagain.." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kibum beristirahat.

"tapi kan kamu baru pulang, Kyu.. pasti capek.. " ucap Kibum.

"gapapa noona.. malah yang keliatan capek itu hyung sama noona.. udah, gapapa.. biar aku yang jagain Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah.." ucap Kibum akhirnya.

Siwon menggendong Taemin dan membawanya ke kamar tamu.

"malem, Kyu.." ucap Kibum dan Siwon.

"malem hyung, noona.." balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

"kamu kenapa sayang ? kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu sakit ?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan poni Sungmin.

"eungghh.." lenguh Sungmin.

"sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Kyunim.." panggil Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. ini aku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyunim kok disini ? kan harusnya pulangnya besok ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"kamu kenapa gak bilang sama aku kalo kamu sakit ? hm ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Sungmin kaget.

"hmm.. itu.. Minnie juga gak tau kalo Minnie sakit.. kepala Minnie pusing.. mungkin Minnie kena penyakit kangen.." jawab Sungmin.

"hm ? kangen ? pasti kangen sama aku.. ya kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"hmm.. Kyunim pikir aja sendiri.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie kangen sama Kyunim.." ucap Sungmin sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"aku juga kangen sama kamu, sayang.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin.

"hmm.. kamu istirahat ya.. biar cepet sembuh.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya KyuMin pun tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan. How sweet they are..

Keesokkan harinya..

"hmm.. kok wangi banget.. kayaknya aku kenal aroma ini.. CHEESE CAKE !" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Sungmin langsung keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

"wahhh.. onnie bikin cheese cake ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar - binar.

Di dapur sudah ada Kibum yang membuat cheese cake, Siwon sedang membaca koran di ruang TV dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP dengan Taemin.

"iya Minnie.. aku lagi pengen bikin cheese cake aja.." jawab Kibum.

"aku mau coba, onnie !" seru Sungmin semangat.

"sikat gigi dulu, Minnie.." ujar Siwon sambil membalikkan korannya.

"ishh.. Siwon oppa nih.. ganggu kesenengan Minnie aja.." ujar Sungmin sambil cemberut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Sungmin, langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kibum onnie tau gak ? Minnie tuh dari kemaren pengeeeeeennnnn banget cheese cake buatan onnie.." cerita Sungmin.

"beneran ? kamu kayak orang ngidam aja Minnie.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun langsung kaget mendengar kata 'ngidam' dari mulut Kibum.

"tunggu.. ngidam ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya.. ngidam.. kenapa Kyu ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar.

"jangan – jangan.. Minnie, kamu udah datang bulan belum bulan ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

Siwon langsung menaruh korannya dan menghampiri Sungmin di dapur, tak lupa Siwon menggendong Taemin.

Siwon langsung penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"datang bulan ? hmm.. kayaknya belum.. padahal, ini udah mau akhir bulan.. aneh ya ? hihi.." jawab Sungmin.

"MWO ?!" teriak Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dokter.

"Cheese cake nya~~~~~~~…" teriak Sungmin.

dokter

Setelah Sungmin diperiksa, dokter tersenyum.

"selamat tuan.. istri anda sedang mengandung.. usia kandungannya kini tengah menginjak 3 minggu.." ucap sang dokter.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbinar – binar mendengar pernyataan sang dokter.

"sayang.. kamu hamil.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"iya Kyunim.. disini ada anak kita.." Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"terima kasih, dok.." ucap KyuMin berbarengan.

KyuMin meninggalkan ruangan dokter lalu menuju parkiran.

mobil

"Minnie mau cheese cake nya Kibum onnie.." rengek Sungmin.

"iya sayang.. kita pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

"makasih ya sayang.. kamu udah bikin hidup aku jadi lebih sempurna.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"sama – sama Kyunim.. Minnie juga terima kasih karena Kyunim udah jadi suami yang baik buat Minnie.." balas Sungmin.

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang..

Ketika KyuMin sampai, Siwon langsung menyambut KyuMin dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaannya.

"gimana Minnie ? beneran hamil ? udah berapa minggu ?" tanya Siwon bertubi – tubi.

"sabar hyung.. aku jelasin di dapur.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sudah menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan cheese cake nya.

"mana cheese cake Minnie, onnie ?" tanya Sungmin.

"ini dia.." Kibum memberikan sepotong cheese cake pada Sungmin.

Sungmin makan dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie hamil.. usia kandungannya baru 3 minggu.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"wahhh.. selamat ya Kyu.." ucap SiBum berbarengan.

Tiba – tiba Taemin datang menghampiri Siwon.

"Appa.. aunty Minnie kenapa ?" tanya Taemin.

"gapapa sayang.. aunty Minnie mau punya dedek bayi.." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"apa ? dedek bayi ? aciiiikkkk.. nanti dedek nya main cama Cemin ya !" seru Taemin.

Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah Taemin.

Malam harinya..


End file.
